Le chemin de l'ombre
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: La plus grande peur de Will se réalise lorsqu'il est interné à l'asile Chilton, accusé des meurtres de l'Empaleur qui n'est autre que son psychiatre, le Dr Hannibal Lecter. (Hannigram)
1. Les portes se referment

Le chemin de l'ombre

 _Blabla ^_^ : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Bryan Fuller et Thomas Harris. _Nombreuses inspirations venant du jeu vidéo The town of light.__

 _Je reste volontairement floue sur la période et le lieu, pour arranger l'histoire à ma convenance (pratiques médicales, justice, ...) mais on peut taper dans les années 30/40._

 _Note pour les fautes : Une partie de la fiction a été écrite sans bêta, Vevarda a corrigé les chap de 16 à 34. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez :)._

 **Chapitre 1 : Les portes se referment.**

La police le traînait, menotté, vers les grandes grilles de l'Asile Chilton. Ses pieds raclaient le sol et il avait tenté plusieurs fois de mordre sous la panique intense qui le gagnait, car il savait très bien qu'une fois les portes refermées derrière lui, il ne sortirait plus jamais. Will avait appris à craindre cet endroit toute sa vie, depuis l'âge de 7 ans quand après avoir eu une 'vision', les médecins s'étaient succédé dans la maison de ses grands-parents (ses tuteurs légaux depuis la mort de ses parent) et avaient mentionné la possibilité de le faire interner « pour son bien ».

Heureusement, jamais ses grands-parents ne l'auraient abandonné dans un tel endroit, et ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour le protéger du monde quand ils eurent compris qu'il ne s'y intégrerait jamais comme quelqu'un de 'normal'. Ils lui avaient appris comment survivre, chasser, pêcher, entretenir des cultures, tailler les arbres et s'occuper des bêtes. Puis il y avait eu l'une des rencontres les plus importantes de sa vie, celle du couple Crawford qui possédait un immense domaine. Il s'était toujours méfié de Jack, un peu moins de Bella, son épouse, et avec raison.

Certes, Jack lui avait offert ce petit chalet sur ses terres à la mort de ses grands-parents (leur maison ne leur appartenait pas, il n'avait donc pas pu en hériter), de quoi se vêtir et se nourrir en échange de quelques travaux de jardin et de l'entretien de la forêt, mais Jack avait autre chose en tête que d'en faire un garde-chasse. Tout ce que voulait Jack, c'était utiliser ce qu'il appelait poliment son don, là où d'autres utilisaient le mot folie.

Après avoir aidé à la résolution de diverses enquêtes pour meurtres, il avait vu plusieurs médecins et avait été diagnostiqué dépressif, schizophrène, atteint d'accès de mélancolie et une fois même épileptique, alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait la moindre crise de sa vie. Jack les avait fait défiler jusqu'à trouver celui qui lui dirait exactement ce qu'il pensait à ce moment être la vérité. A savoir qu'il était différent (asocial c'était une évidence), mais certainement pas fou, bien au contraire : il possédait un type d'intelligence particulière couplée à une intuition étonnante et à une capacité d'empathie extrême qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours. Ce médecin était psychologue et il travaillait à la fois dans son cabinet privé dans la ville voisine et de façon plus ou moins régulière à l'asile Chilton, dont le directeur Frederick Chilton, était une vieille connaissance.

Rencontrer le Dr Lecter avait peut-être été l'expérience la plus intéressante et la plus heureuse de sa vie, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle une sensation affreuse et étouffante lui compressait la poitrine à présent. Il avait récemment trahi le meurtrier et ce dernier le lui faisait payer au centuple.

Quand les portes métalliques de l'asile se refermèrent, il avait les yeux fermés et il pouvait voir le visage du Dr Lecter tel qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre, dégageant une intense curiosité et une douceur trompeuse. Il lui avait souri et avait su le mettre en confiance, suffisamment pour que, dans les heures qui avaient suivi, il lui avait confié plus de détails sur sa vie qu'à quiconque auparavant. Lui dont on tirait péniblement quelques paroles la plupart du temps avait meublé le silence sans discontinuer, se livrant totalement parce que pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il avait un interlocuteur qui le comprenait vraiment et qui ne le dévisageait pas avec méfiance ou hostilité.

Hannibal Lecter avait mis des mots rassurants sur ses capacités là où les autres avaient parlé de maladie, avait décrypté son malaise social, étalé puis apaisé ses angoisses. Puis, contre toute attente car ils étaient patient et médecin, il s'était ouvert à lui, pas en une fois certes mais peu à peu, bride après bride, part d'ombre après part d'ombre sans jamais lui montrer les ténèbres au fond du gouffre dont il n'avait fait que lui laisser effleurer le rebord.

Will avait pensé alors qu'ils se ressemblaient et se comprenaient, il avait pensé connaître le véritable sens du mot amitié alors qu'ils en étaient, le Docteur et lui, à des années lumières. Il y avait de la curiosité et peut-être même une sorte de fascination pour lui de la part d'Hannibal Lecter, mais certainement pas de l'affection. Malgré son don d'empathie il n'avait pu le sentir, n'avait pas voulu le sentir, et s'était agrippé à lui comme le noyé s'accroche au rocher au milieu de la tempête avant de se rendre compte à quel point ses arrêtes sont coupantes. Et alors qu'auparavant il utilisait seul son don sous la demande de Jack pour résoudre des crimes, il avait commencé à travailler en équipe avec lui.

Le rapport patient-médecin s'était estompé alors que ce dernier emballait sa méfiance dans une vaste toile faite de gestes affectueux (ses mains s'attardant sur ses épaules, caressant sa joue ou remettant en place ses lunettes...), de paroles douces (il n'y a personne au monde qui me comprenne comme vous me comprenez, Will, et personne au monde qui puisse mieux vous comprendre que moi) et de présents sous la forme de la nourriture la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais mangée. Et il avait continué à le laisser entrevoir certaines parties de lui, à placer le doute de son esprit. Ce n'était que quelques paroles au double sens vaguement inquiétant, une absence d'émotions face à certaines scènes de crimes, des sourires que lui seul pouvaient interpréter comme faux, mais l'image de gentillesse qu'il avait fantasmée à son propos avait commencé à se craqueler, et Lecter en était bien conscient. Le tueur en série ne voulait pas qu'il devienne pour lui une compagnie aveugle, il voulait qu'il le voit...tel qu'il était. Qu'il le comprenne réellement, totalement et qu'il vienne à lui volontairement.

Will avait fait un premier pas dans ce sens en lui avouant, les mains tremblantes, qu'il avait aimé tué Garett Jacob Hobbs, un des premiers criminels qu'ils avaient arrêtés ensemble et qui menaçait de tuer sa propre fille, Abigail Hobbs. Il avait avoué avoir aimé chaque seconde du meurtre, du moment où il avait armé son fusil de chasse à celui où les yeux du meurtrier étaient devenus vitreux, après ses dernières paroles intrigantes « Vous voyez ? ».

Il n'avait pas vu tout de suite, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas voulu que l'ombre du Dr Lecter sous laquelle il se réfugiait devienne peu à peu menaçante. Mais c'était arrivé. Il y avait eu cinq crimes sur une année, espacés chacun de quelques mois, tous avec le même mode opératoire : les victimes percées de toutes parts par différentes armes et outils. Toutes retrouvées dans des endroits isolés. Will avait profondément redouté d'utiliser son don sur ces scènes-là, mais comme toujours, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il avait fermé les yeux et laissé la lumière vive se balancer sous ses paupières closes.

Le tueur n'était semblable à aucun autre, il n'était pas nerveux, son cœur ne battait pas à toute allure et quand il tuait, ses gestes étaient précis et méthodiques, comme ceux d'un chirurgien. Il ne ressentait aucune empathie pour ses victimes qu'il torturait alors qu'elles étaient encore vivantes, et il ne les bâillonnait que pour plus de discrétion, pas pour ne pas entendre leurs hurlements. Will ressentait son plaisir sadique comme une lueur rouge qui emplissait son esprit et lorsque ses visions s'estompaient, il ressentait encore l'euphorie du meurtre et le sentiment de toute puissance que ressentait son auteur. C'était un sentiment d'autant plus merveilleux qu'il ne le ressentait jamais dans sa propre vie : celui d'être intouchable, invulnérable et puissant. Et il culpabilisait chaque fois de vouloir le ressentir, encore et encore.

Il n'avait pas osé pousser ses confessions aussi loin avec le Dr Lecter, et il lui avait décrit le tueur de la même façon qu'à Jack : intelligent à l'extrême, prudent, probablement un médecin. Hannibal lui avait alors montré un de ses dessins récents tiré d'un manuel de médecine : l'homme blessé, percé de toutes parts par différents outils et instruments, et il n'avait pu que faire le lien. Il lui avait demandé, partagé entre peur et fascination morbide :

« Est-ce...un aveu ? »

« A votre avis, Will ? »

« C'est un aveu. »

Il s'était contenté de sourire et l'avait laissé partir. Sur le moment, Will avait pensé qu'il devait se sentir désespérément seul pour commettre une telle imprudence, mais à présent qu'il se trouvait dans la cour intérieure de l'Asile, il se rendait à présent compte qu'il avait été absolument stupide d'arriver à une telle conclusion. Non pas qu'Hannibal Lecter ne se sentait pas seul et ne désirait pas plus que tout autre chose une compagnie à sa hauteur, mais il ne se serait jamais mis en danger à ce moment-là. Il n'avait fait que jouer. Son seul but avait été de voir ce que Will ferait, avec peut-être le mince désir qu'il ne le dénonce pas et que, porté par sa propre curiosité, il plongerait tout entier dans ses ténèbres et qui sait...les partagerait.

Une si mince éventualité, et pourtant, ça avait failli se produire.

Tout avait basculé sur la cinquième scène de crime du tueur qui avait été appelé l'Empaleur. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son don pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce nouveau carnage : il n'avait eu qu'à regarder la profonde lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux de son psychiatre. Mais comme à chaque fois, Jack l'avait poussé à utiliser son don et il l'avait fait, mais pas de la façon habituelle, oh non. Il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentirait en se glissant dans l'esprit d'Hannibal, cette sensation de toute puissante et de force, et s'il en avait presque désespérément envie, il s'y refusa.

Lorsque la lumière se balança dans son esprit, la vision du corps transpercé disparu doucement ainsi que le sang sur l'herbe. La victime qui était une jeune fille ne fut plus nue mais vêtue d'une robe légère, agenouillée près de la rivière pour simplement profiter du soleil. Elle était seule jusqu'à ce que le prédateur embusqué à visage humain ne s'avance, couvert par une tenue d'apiculteur en-dehors de son visage trop reconnaissable pour Will. Il le vit poser un sac lourd remplit d'objets contondants sur l'herbe à travers les yeux de la jeune fille et ressenti la terreur pure lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, vers lui, un premier pal à la main. Il ressenti la course intensément, gagné par l'incompréhension et la panique, et il aurait hurlé si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été aussi serrée. Il n'avait aucune conscience de son corps pris de tremblements comme celui de la jeune fille qu'il voyait, ou plutôt qu'il était à cet instant, et il se crispa quand le pal pointu perfora l'un de ses poumons, le placardant à l'arbre comme un papillon sur du liège. Il senti distinctement autre chose être enfoncé dans sa jambe puis dans son thorax et le sang lui emplir la bouche, l'empêchant de respirer. La douleur était atroce et même s'il ne la ressentait qu'à travers un souvenir, une impression, elle fut suffisante pour le sortir de sa transe, couvert de sueur et brûlant de colère.

Il avait ensuite fait l'erreur de se jeter sur Hannibal et de le frapper, son coup de poing assez puissant pour laisser un bleu impressionnant sur la pommette saillante du médecin et pour lui donner l'impression de s'être brisé les phalanges. Il avait failli le tuer car en tombant, la tête d'Hannibal avait heurté une pierre et il s'était évanoui. Will se demandait encore s'il l'aurait achevé en l'étranglant de ses propres mains si à cet instant Jack ne l'avait pas assommé. Probablement.

A son réveil, entouré par des policiers, il avait compris qu'il était foutu. Il avait bien expliqué (ou plutôt hurlé) à Jack qu'Hannibal et l'Empaleur ne faisaient qu'un, mais c'était sa parole contre la sienne. On l'avait d'abord traîné jusqu'à sa propre cabane à outils où se trouvaient différents instruments et outils ensanglantés l'incriminant (quand exactement est-ce que Hannibal les avait placé là ?) puis il avait eu droit à une évaluation psychologique au poste. Il n'y aurait jamais de procès pour lui, seulement une sentence : l'internement à vie.


	2. Premiers contacts

Chapitre 2 : Premiers contacts

Les policiers lui enlevèrent ses menottes avec précaution et en présence de plusieurs gardiens bien bâtis qui ne semblaient attendre qu'un mouvement de sa part pour lui bondir dessus, puis ils l'abandonnèrent dans une petite salle qui semblait être un bureau. Les murs étaient blancs et nus comme ceux de l'ensemble des bâtiments à quelques exceptions près et la pièce ne contenait qu'une table, une chaise et deux armoires vissées au mur. Aucun objet susceptible d'infliger une blessure quelconque n'avait été laissé sur la table.

Il s'imaginait déjà faire le mur tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se réalise quand d'autres infirmiers entrèrent dans la pièce, deux d'entre eux se plaçant dans les angles du côté de la porte. Ils étaient donc cinq en tout, ce qui aurait été presque amusant si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, et il se senti juste mortifié quand ils lui demandèrent de leur remettre ses effets personnels, c'est-à-dire le peu de choses qu'il avait sur le dos. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions d'être nu devant autrui, en-dehors de sa famille proche lorsqu'il était enfant et à vrai dire, il n'en avait eu qu'une seule. Il avait couché avec une fille qui ne lui avait même pas dit son nom pour qu'il ne puisse pas la retrouver ensuite, car le père de cette dernière les aurait tué tous les deux. Du moins, c'était ce que l'adolescente lui avait dit.

Sa gêne était donc très présente quand il enleva son sous-vêtement et il eut le réflexe naturel de cacher ses parties intimes, ce que l'infirmier le plus costaud du lot ne le laissa pas faire, lui faisant écarter les bras afin de l'examiner. Il ne leur fit pas le plaisir d'esquisser le geste une seconde fois quand une femme entra à son tour dans la pièce pour prendre note de toutes les traces qu'ils constatèrent sur son corps, de la plus petite coupure au plus large bleu. Personne ne prit la peine de désinfecter et de nettoyer ses phalanges douloureuses, car c'était plus une humiliation volontaire qu'un examen médical. Une sorte de bienvenu chez les dingues.

Il retint un soupir quand une tenue propre bien que trop grande et usée lui fut remise, composée d'un haut qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, d'un pantalon qui laissait voir ses chevilles, de chaussettes qui avaient dû être blanches un jour et de chaussures claires elles aussi. Il s'habilla sans hâte, jouant les patients dociles tout en jetant un œil sur l'infirmière présente qui lui sourit, et en le regardant uniquement dans les yeux, ce qui était plus qu'appréciable dans sa situation. Il répondit par un sourire timide mais détourna le regard, très peu habitué à soutenir des contacts visuels. Ça le déstabilisait et gênait son train de pensées, l'embrouillant avec des idées sans grand intérêt comme « le blanc de l'œil semble vraiment jaune chez cette personne, peut-être est-elle malade ? » « ça le gêne de loucher de cette façon, sa vision n'en est pas affectée mais l'image qu'il renvoie ne lui plaît pas » « les pupilles du Dr. Lecter s'agrandissent quand je lui parle de mes ressentis à propos du meurtre de Garett Jacob Hobbs ». Vraiment sans intérêt. La plupart du temps.

Le rouge à lèvres de l'infirmière (que l'un de ses collègues venait d'appeler mademoiselle Bloom) le tira de ses pensées, véritable éclair pourpre dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle approchait, mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment reconnecté à la réalité pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Juste assez pour voir ses lèvres bouger et comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il émit un léger 'ahh' douloureux quand une large main épaisse s'agrippa à son épaule droite, le poussant vers la porte.

« Cordell va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre cellule. »

Génial. C'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui remonter le moral, être escorté par un colosse (ah tient non deux, juste au cas où). Il ne se fit pas prier pour avancer, observant les lieux qu'il traversait avec attention même si Cordell le faisait presque courir, menaçant de lui déboîter l'épaule avec l'une de ses grandes paluches s'il traînait trop. Il traversa un vaste dortoir qui était également une salle commune où s'entassaient les aliénés par centaines et il se sentit rapidement nauséeux, agressé par le bruit, les odeurs et la foule d'une part, et par son don de l'autre. Il ne le contrôlait absolument plus et il était comme une sirène d'alarme dans sa tête, une chose mauvaise qui le transformait en éponge alors que la salle débordait de sensations, de cris présents ou éteints depuis longtemps et d'un désespoir si intense qu'il déformait l'espace et couvrait les murs comme une énorme giclée noire poisseuse.

Lorsqu'il fut poussé dans une cellule située plusieurs couloirs après la salle commune, il tremblait encore et eu du mal à articuler : « Pourquoi...ne suis-je pas avec les autres ? ». Le collègue de Cordell haussa les sourcils mais lui répondit comme si c'était une évidence que c'était parce qu'il avait commis plusieurs meurtres. Will hocha la tête, réprimant un sourire en pensant qu'il y avait au moins un bon côté à être considéré comme un tueur en série, puis il regarda le mobilier de son nouvel espace vital : un lit et une toilette, exposée bien sûr.

« Au lit, maintenant, Monsieur Graham. » ordonna Cordell.

« Quoi ? Mais...nous sommes en plein jour. »

Le soleil inondait la cellule par une large vitre d'une épaisseur imposante (conçue pour ne pas pouvoir être brisée facilement) et encerclait ironiquement le crâne chauve de l'énorme infirmier d'une sorte d'auréole dorée. Le contre-jour l'empêchait de bien voir son visage, néanmoins il perçut son sourire et su qu'il n'annonçait rien de bon. L'homme approcha de lui, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il n'avait pas encore refermée.

« Il n'y a qu'une règle ici, Monsieur Graham. Obéissance. Sans poser de questions. »

« Ça en fait deux. »

Juste le mot de trop.

« Très bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas dormir, vous allez donc prendre un bain. »

L'idée d'un bain n'aurait pas dû l'effrayer et pourtant il se senti littéralement terrifié, son don lui faisant ressentir puissamment toute la malveillance chez l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui, bien qu'il ne faille pas être un empathe pour réaliser quel genre d'homme il était. Les deux infirmiers se saisirent de lui et l'emmenèrent dans une vaste salle de bain où les baignoires s'alignaient par dizaines, toutes munies d'une planche de bois percée d'un trou pour que la tête de la personne y étant allongée se retrouve hors de l'eau, et munies d'espèces de charnières ne s'ouvrant que de l'extérieur pour maintenir la planche en place.

Il se senti faible l'espace d'un instant, les cris et les pleurs des autres aliénés déjà enfermés dans leurs bains lui semblant distants, puis il fut poussé vers la baignoire la plus proche et son don s'affola, le pendule lumineux se balançant devant ses yeux encore ouverts. Il ne se laissa cependant pas entraîner dans une vision du passé et secoua la tête, refusant de se dévêtir et résistant à ses deux tortionnaires même si c'était inutile. Il se contorsionna, rua et tenta de mordre comme un animal pris au piège mais seuls ses ongles trouvèrent une prise, griffant profondément le visage de Cordell. Il ne le regretta pas même lorsque sa tête heurta la planche en bois la plus proche, l'assommant suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus se débattre alors qu'ils enlevaient à la hâte ses vêtements et l'enfermaient dans la baignoire. Il serra les dents quand son nouvel ennemi personnel plaça le tuyau d'eau entre sa nuque et le rebord de bois, car bien sûr l'eau qui en sorti l'instant d'après était glaciale. Cordell alterna le froid intense et l'eau presque brûlante, emplissant la baignoire jusqu'au trois-quarts avant de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit comme le parfait enfoiré qu'il était.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Une gifle douloureuse tomba sur son oreille en guise de récompense à sa vulgarité puis il se retrouva seul. Il n'y avait personne dans les baignoires proches de la sienne, et s'il avait essayé de parler on l'aurait certainement bâillonné en plus du reste, mais pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas si mal. L'adrénaline semblait avoir momentanément fait taire son don et il se mit à contempler le plafond criblé de taches sombres d'humidité, y cherchant de misérables constellations ou quelques formes reconnaissables entre deux lambris prêts à se détacher. Il le fixa assez longtemps pour voir un cerf s'y promener, recouvert d'un curieux plumage noir. Il avait déjà aperçu l'animal à plusieurs reprises sur les scènes de crime appartenant à Hannibal et il supposait que s'il le voyait ici, c'était parce que quelqu'un avait envie de tuer. Peut-être lui, d'ailleurs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il imagina Hannibal recouvert de son étrange combinaison commettre un crime de plus sur la personne de Cordell. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que les instruments contondants transperçaient l'homme, une fourche d'abord puis un pieu, une lance et ce qui ressemblait fort à un barreau de cellule. Seulement, Hannibal n'était pas seul, il se trouvait là également et le docteur ne manqua pas de lui déposer un couteau de chasse dans les mains, l'invitant à finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Will se mordilla la lèvre, se refusant d'imaginer la suite et se demandant pourquoi il lui semblait réconfortant de penser à son psychiatre lui offrant le privilège de mettre la touche finale à l'une de ses œuvres sanglantes.

Il ne s'interrogea pas longuement là-dessus, même s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il savait très bien qui il était, et il n'était pas un psychopathe. Son ressentiment envers Cordell était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, et penser à la façon de le tuer n'était qu'une association d'idées. Il n'avait pas essayé de vivre la scène comme lorsqu'il avait une « vision » et il n'essaierait pas de tuer l'homme sauf s'il menaçait directement sa vie. Il préférait de loin penser à des choses plus apaisantes et il fit appel à son imagination pour entrer profondément dans son propre esprit et revivre une scène heureuse.

En cet instant, alors qu'il revivait une partie de pêche en compagnie de ses nombreux chiens, il bénissait son don. Certains détenus ici n'avaient pas d'endroits rassurants où se réfugier dans leur propre tête et il les plaignait sincèrement. Il resta un très long moment à l'intérieur de son souvenir et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de regarder l'horloge murale qu'il était vraiment heureux de voir là, sur le mur lézardé face à lui. Ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps il était là aurait été vraiment plus difficile que de constater qu'il était déjà dans l'eau depuis quatre heures, et qu'il était huit heures du soir. Il n'avait rien eu à manger et il avait faim, mais il était plus préoccupé par le sort de ses chiens que par le sien pour le moment, mais bien sûr personne n'avait daigné lui répondre quand il avait demandé qui s'en occuperait. Jack ne s'occuperait jamais de sept chiens. Sa petite meute allait être dispersée, chaque chien vendu séparément et l'idée lui était insupportable, cependant il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

Il sursauta puis sourit lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire.

« A mes chiens, mademoiselle Bloom. »

« Vous avez des chiens ? Je pensais que les sociopathes n'aimaient pas les animaux. »

« C'est parce que je ne suis pas un sociopathe. Psychopathe. Peu importe. Je ne suis pas l'Empaleur. »

Elle sourit, comme si sa réponse était follement amusante.

« Je sais, vous prétendez qu'il s'agit du Docteur Lecter. »

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Il était mon professeur. »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer comme professeur... »

« C'était un bon professeur. Dur mais juste. Et un des seuls à ne pas traiter ses élèves de sexe féminin de façon différente pour la simple raison qu'elles ne possédaient pas la même chose entre les jambes que lui. »

« Il est comme ça, du genre à ne pas s'intéresser à ce que vous êtes mais à qui vous êtes. Son image de gentleman ne colle pas avec la violence de ses crimes, et il n'a pas de mobile apparent. C'est pourquoi il est aussi difficile à voir. Il dégage...une impression de sympathie.»

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr elle ne le croyait pas. Elle ne faisait que le tester, pour voir quelle sorte de patient il était, et son niveau de dangerosité.

« Mademoiselle Bloom...Pourriez-vous enlever le tuyau d'eau à l'arrière de ma nuque? C'est douloureux. »

Cordell savait exactement ce qu'il faisait en le coinçant là, ça l'avait empêché de bouger la tête correctement et toute la zone lui faisait mal, jusque dans le haut du dos. Il avait froid aussi, car l'eau tiède au départ avait refroidit et être longuement immergé l'avait fatigué. Il rêvait de sortir de là, et il avait mal aux bras parce qu'il avait gardé le plus possible ses mains hors de l'eau. Juste une douleur de moins aurait été un réconfort, mais il était évident que l'infirmière avait peur de se faire mordre si elle approchait sa main de son visage. Il insista.

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je reviens. »

Il fit la moue, ça semblait évident qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Pourtant, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard elle était de retour avec...de gros gants en cuir épais. Il sourit, clairement amusé même s'il comprenait qu'elle prenne ses précautions.

« Sans commentaires, Monsieur Graham. »

« Will. »

« Si vous préférez. »

Puis, comme si elle lui devait une explication, elle ajouta :

« Une de nos patientes s'est fait arracher l'oreille aujourd'hui par votre voisin. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de faire connaissance avec mes voisins. »

« Abel Gideon. Il est dans la cellule à gauche de la vôtre. Il a tué toute sa famille. Celui de droite s'appelle Randall Tier. Il a tué un couple et un homme seul, comme un animal. Il croit qu'il en est un... »

« Charmant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à travailler dans un tel environnement ? Ah... »

Elle venait d'enlever l'abominable tuyau de derrière sa nuque et il attendit que ses mains se soient éloignées pour remuer la tête, même si elle portait des gants. C'était la première personne qui lui témoignait un peu de respect et il comptait bien ne pas l'effrayer.

« La nécessité, Will. »

« Il y a quelqu'un que vous aimez ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Intuition. »

Il lui parla un peu de son don puis quand la conversation commença à s'épuiser, il lui demanda de le libérer.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

« J'ai faim. »

« Les patients prenant un bain ne sont pas autorisés à manger, il faudra attendre demain matin. »

« Et si je dois me rendre aux commodités ? »

« Faites ce que vous devez dans l'eau. Désolée. »

« Non, ne le soyez pas. C'était bien de pouvoir vous parler. »

Elle lui sourit puis s'excusa, il était tard et il était grand temps qu'elle aille se reposer. Lui aussi tenta de dormir, mais il passa la plus grosse partie de la nuit à penser à diverses choses et à regarder les heures avancer, le corps gelé et douloureux. Il n'allait sans doute pas être capable de marcher le lendemain.


	3. Moment de faiblesse

Chapitre trois : Moment de faiblesse

Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, de même que tout son corps et il mis un temps plus ou moins long à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dans une foutue baignoire, dans une salle de bain commune située à côté de douches communes dans un bon dieu d'asile de fous. Il se réconforta autant que possible en se disant qu'Hannibal paierait pour ça, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si une partie de lui croyait qu'il méritait d'être là. Non, pas d'être là. Certainement pas. Mais une forme de punition pour sa trahison, peut-être. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir presque tué le psychiatre, et les remords ne lui viendraient sans doute jamais grâce à la connexion qu'il avait eu avec les souvenirs de sa dernière victime. Le docteur Lecter était sadique, et pour toute la souffrance que ses mains avaient infligée, il méritait bien plus qu'un coup de poing sur la pommette.

Il attendrait son heure, patiemment. Après tout, le psychiatre venait travailler de temps à autre chez son ami Chilton, mh ? Et il ne résisterait pas à l'appel de la curiosité. Il viendrait le voir, il était prêt à le parier.

Quelqu'un d'autre aussi viendrait le voir d'ici peu sans doute : Cordell. Il était déjà huit heures du matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il trempait depuis maintenant seize heures. Il n'en avait heureusement aucune idée, mais il arrivait fréquemment qu'un patient indiscipliné soit laissé jusqu'à vingt-six heures dans l'eau. La peau de ses doigts collait désagréablement et à cause du froid il avait l'impression de ne plus sentir son corps quand Cordell et son collègue vinrent enfin le chercher, vers huit heures vingt. Il ne se débattit pas quand ils le séchèrent même s'il avait l'impression que l'essuie de bain laissait des milliers de griffures sur son épiderme fragilisé, et pas davantage quand ils l'habillèrent avec des gestes secs. L'homme imposant tenta de le faire marcher mais il s'écroula immédiatement, et ce dernier fut bien obligé de le porter jusqu'à sa cellule.

Il le déposa par terre, tout près des barreaux et lui indiqua de ne pas bouger, qu'il allait avoir de la visite et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre au lit pour l'instant. Là encore, il ne fit pas d'objections, essayant juste de rester assis et de ne pas s'évanouir. Il était trop faible pour se soucier de qui allait venir le voir, et il n'eut aucune réaction particulière quand ce fut le directeur de l'établissement qui s'avança dans le couloir. Il sourit faiblement par contre quand celui-ci lui souhaita la bienvenue, la voix suintante d'ironie et d'amusement. Il était en position de force face à lui, et Will pouvait sentir à quel point ça lui plaisait d'arpenter les couloirs de son institution et de pouvoir décider de faire de la vie d'un patient un enfer encore plus grand que celui dans lequel il se trouvait déjà, entre ces murs ou à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez agressif, monsieur Graham. »

« Je ne le suis pas, monsieur. »

C'était le genre d'homme qui aimait qu'on lui passe la pommade, et il valait mieux ne pas se le mettre à dos.

« Vous avez griffé Cordell. »

« Un regrettable incident. Vous savez, toutes ces voix dans ma tête... »

Chilton sourit, il n'appréciait peut-être pas le sarcasme mais il appréciait d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'intelligent.

« Nous mettrons cela sur le compte du dépaysement, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Voyez-vous, je suis convaincu qu'une agressivité importante est due à une forte libido, c'est pourquoi les patients...difficiles comme le docteur Gideon sont stérilisés. Ça et le fait que je tienne un asile et pas une nurserie. »

Will imaginait aisément qu'il y ait des viols, le nombre de patients à surveiller était trop important et il n'y avait que les meurtriers qui étaient séparés des autres, et encore...Cependant, ce fut surtout la menace à peine sous entendue de le faire stériliser lui aussi qui retint le plus son attention.

« Je me tiendrai tranquille. »

« Bien. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, Chilton préférant aller asticoter Gideon qui était lié à son lit et couvert de bleus. Les infirmiers se fichaient sûrement que cette pauvre fille (il ne savait pas son nom) se soit fait arraché une oreille, mais ils n'appréciaient pas du tout que leur patron les pense incapables de tenir à l'œil un patient aussi dangereux que lui. Ils l'avaient sûrement passé à tabac. Avant ou après l'opération visant à l'empêcher d'avoir une descendance, difficile à dire. Ce n'était pas tellement important.

Il allait s'intéresser à Randall Tier, son voisin de droite qui dormait encore profondément quand Cordell revint désagréablement dans son champ de vision, accompagné par un homme qui avait l'air jeune et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier salua Chilton qui lui répondit par un signe de tête avant de partir, les laissant seuls.

« Voilà donc le fameux William Graham. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Mason Verger, le coupeur de couilles de l'établissement. Enfin j'ai le plaisir de découper un tas d'autres choses, je suis chirurgien. Mon ami... »

Il insista désagréablement sur le mot « ami ».

« ...mon ami Cordell m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais je suis un peu déçu je dois dire. Vous ressemblez à un jeune chiot, monsieur Graham. Les mêmes grands yeux...Ça doit faire son effet sur les filles, mmh ? »

Will ne répondit pas, bien plus sur ses gardes avec cet homme-là qu'avec l'infirmier qui semblait aussi être son garde du corps. Il était certainement encore plus tordu que tous les occupants des cellules environnantes réunis, et il lui inspirait un dégoût spontané qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Hannibal qui était pourtant de nature sadique lui aussi. Il songea d'ailleurs que l'homme déplairait fortement au psychiatre, parce qu'il était bruyant et grossier.

« Pas un bavard, hein ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous ai amené un cadeau qui vous occupera la bouche. »

Malgré ses courbatures et son état de faiblesse, Will se prépara à se défendre, ses muscles déjà contractés sous l'effet de l'appréhension mais tout ce que lui passa Mason Verger par la porte ouverte préalablement par Cordell fut un petit récipient contenant de la nourriture.

« Mangez. »

L'injonction lui sembla suspecte et il observa la nourriture, une sorte de ragoût à la viande qui n'était sûrement pas le petit-déjeuner distribué aux autres patients.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Cordell lui répondit :

« Pas de questions, c'est la règle. A moins que vous ayez envie de reprendre un bain. »

L'empathe se contenta de secouer la tête et d'obéir, même s'il pensait que quelque chose avait été glissé dans la nourriture, peut-être une drogue dont Verger voulait faire l'expérimentation. Le goût n'était pas extraordinaire mais il avait vraiment faim et c'était chaud, alors il vida le récipient complètement avant de le rendre, toujours appuyé contre les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Parfait. Je suis content que vous ayez retrouvé Winston, William. »

« Retrouvé... »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voulant surtout pas comprendre ce que les mots du chirurgien signifiaient.

« Oui, c'est bien comme cela qu'il s'appelait ? C'est le seul dont j'ai retenu le nom. Tous ces chiens, cela embarrassait tellement cet homme, votre ami je crois, Jack Crawford. C'était une aubaine de pouvoir tous les vendre d'un coup...Et la viande de chien, c'est une de mes favorites. Très tendre. Vous les nourrissiez bien, n'est-ce pas William ? »

« Vous avez tué mes chiens... »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Mason y répondit par un sourire exaspérant.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié le repas. Il y en aura d'autres de ce genre. »

Will se promit intérieurement qu'il commettrait un meurtre de plus. Un meurtre long et douloureux que ne renierait pas son psychiatre même, mais il se garda bien de partager cette idée. Il devait faire profil bas, et sa tristesse surpassait sa colère pour le moment. Elle surpassait son dégoût également, qui était moins intense que ce qu'il aurait supposé. Avoir ingéré des parties de son ami canin ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, parce qu'il était mort et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne l'avait pas tué lui-même, et il n'avait pas volontairement choisi de le manger, alors il ne se sentait pas coupable de ça. Son esprit tenta même de trouver un certain réconfort dans l'idée que le repas lui avait apporté des forces, et que plus il serait fort, plus il aurait de possibilités d'échafauder un plan pour venger sa petite troupe à quatre pattes.

Non, ce qui l'attristait vraiment, c'était le caractère définitif de la mort non pas d'un chien mais de tous ses chiens, de tous ses compagnons fidèles, de sa petite meute qui avait autant veillé sur lui que lui sur elle. Même s'il ne voulait pas paraître touché, un premier sanglot tremblant lui échappa. Il réprima les autres qui lui compressèrent douloureusement la gorge mais une larme unique coula tout de même le long de sa joue.

« Oui...voilà. C'est parfait. Un petit chiot qui pleure, si ce n'est pas adorable... »

Mason se pencha pour récupérer la larme sur sa joue et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher le nez à travers les barreaux. S'il faisait ça, le sort qui l'attendrait serait pire que la mort. Il ne fallait pas que l'on puisse le soupçonner. Ça prendrait longtemps, des années peut-être, mais il l'aurait.

« Bien, j'ai ce qu'il me faut pour mon thé alors je vous laisse. Bonne journée, William. »

Cordell entra dans sa cellule et le ramassa pour le mettre au lit, pas de la façon classique, ça aurait été bien trop beau, mais en l'y attachant avec un nombre impressionnant de sangles. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre et il se laissa faire, même s'il savait qu'il resterait immobilisé toute la journée.

« Les personnes de ce genre sont vraiment un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Docteur Gideon ? »

« Lui-même. »

Cordell était parti, Randall Tier dormait toujours et le couloir était silencieux. Il pouvait entendre très clairement son interlocuteur mais il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, son lit se trouvait contre le mur du fond de sa cellule, placé horizontalement contre celui-ci, et il était attaché de telle façon qu'il pouvait à peine relever la nuque. Et il en était de même pour Gideon.

« Navré de ne pas pouvoir vous parler face à face. »

« Ce sont les inconvénients habituels. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes attaché pour la journée ? »

« Parce que j'ai griffé Cordell ? »

« Non. Parce que vous n'avez pas voulu dormir en plein jour lors de votre arrivée. C'était un test. Vous n'étiez pas suffisamment soumis à l'autorité que pour accepter un ordre absurde sans poser de questions. Tous ceux qui échouent au test finissent au bain puis attaché au lit la journée suivante. »

« Je vois. Et vous me dites ça parce que... ? »

« Parce que j'ai quelques questions. Êtes-vous l'Empaleur, monsieur Graham ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. Cependant, vous n'êtes pas non plus la personnification de l'innocence. Et nous avons des ennemis communs. Si l'occasion se présente... »

« Je la saisirai. »


	4. Allié

Chapitre 4 : Allié

La journée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé malgré son incapacité à bouger parce qu'il était si épuisé qu'il en passa la majeure partie à dormir. Il fut détaché quelques fois avec précautions tout comme Gideon pour pouvoir manger et aller aux toilettes (à heures fixes, sûrement pas sur demande, quand les infirmiers n'oubliaient pas) et utilisa ses quelques instants pour observer Randall Tier. Il avait l'air jeune et il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, ce qui ne voulait rien dire bien sûr, Hannibal lui avait aussi paru extrêmement sympathique lors de leur premier entretien.

Le meurtrier surnommé « l'homme-animal» dormait depuis de longues heures et Will supposa qu'il avait eu droit à un bain ou à un autre supplice du genre, ou qu'il avait été drogué (les essais médicamenteux afin de soigner diverses maladies mentales étaient un fabuleux prétexte à l'expérimentation de tous les produits que Mason Verger avait envie d'utiliser sur des patients « pour voir ».) En fait, à l'asile Chilton, les « traitements », la contention et l'isolement ou au contraire la présence non désirée des autres en permanence aurait rendu n'importe qui de parfaitement sain d'esprit un peu dérangé après quelques temps. Combien de temps était la question, et Will redoutait d'en connaître la réponse. Avec son don, il était plus exposé que d'autres aux ténèbres de son imagination et il fut heureux de ne pas faire un seul rêve pendant son temps de sommeil, et surtout pas de rêves à propos de ses chiens qui lui manquaient terriblement.

Quand la nuit tomba, lui et Gideon furent détachés et Randall Tier leva péniblement la tête avant de s'intéresser à son plateau repas froid depuis longtemps. Il avait de la chance que l'infirmier ne l'ait pas enlevé automatiquement une fois l'heure du repas passée, et il ne sembla prêter aucune attention au fait que sa nourriture soit froide. Il utilisa ses doigts pour manger comme tous les pensionnaires accusés de meurtres car le personnel n'était pas assez inconscient pour leur laisser des couverts, mais Will eut l'intuition qu'il aurait mangé avec les doigts de toute manière.

Il approcha légèrement des barreaux de sa cellule et tenta un premier contact :

« Bonsoir. »

L'enfoiré de Gideon ne l'avait pas mis en garde à propos de Randall, et il eut même une exclamation amusée quand le jeune homme se jeta sur les barreaux pour essayer de le mordre. Il n'avait pas une large carrure mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour être impressionnant : non seulement il grognait de la même façon qu'un chien que même Will n'aurait pas eu envie de caresser, mais il avait les canines et les incisives latérales limées en pointes. Ses ongles avaient dû être longs eux aussi, mais on les lui avait sûrement coupés depuis son entrée à l'Asile. Néanmoins, ce ne furent pas ses dents qui impressionnèrent le plus celui qu'on accusait d'être l'Empaleur, mais bien ses yeux qui étaient bleu certes, mais qui paraissaient noir tant les pupilles étaient dilatées. Il pensa une nouvelle fois à l'usage de drogue, mais il découvrirait par la suite que c'était le regard habituel de l'homme-animal.

Il s'était intéressé à son physique étonnant le temps d'une seconde mais maintenant, il réagissait de la façon qui lui semblait la plus appropriée. Il sentit le regard intéressé de Gideon dans son dos alors qu'il resta proche des barreaux, n'ayant pas le réflexe pourtant instinctif de reculer pour protéger son visage. La distance était suffisante pour que Randall ne puisse pas l'atteindre mais il la réduisit volontairement, découvrant les dents et grognant plus fort que lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Il y vit une profonde surprise puis un désir de domination évident, tout dans l'expression de Randall semblant exprimer l'idée suivante : « je suis plus fort que toi. » Ses mains cherchèrent à l'agripper à travers les barreaux mais il fut plus rapide que lui, écrasant sa trachée d'une main et remontant cette dernière vers le haut pour bloquer sa mâchoire, l'autre venant serrer à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ainsi, il enserrait sa tête comme dans un étau et il recula, se jetant littéralement en arrière sans le lâcher. Le front de l'homme-animal heurta violemment les barreaux et il se laissa tomber au sol avant d'essayer de mordre vicieusement les mains qui le tenaient toujours, mais moins fortement. Will changea de tactique et serra sa gorge, puis il parvint à passer un genou à travers les barreaux pour l'appuyer sur le torse de l'homme au sol.

« Soumets-toi. »

Randall rua faiblement et gémit, puis il renonça définitivement quand le manque d'air lui brûla la gorge. Il laissa retomber ses membres le long de son corps et évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, puis il arqua la nuque autant que possible pour lui présenter sa gorge, que Will mordit faiblement avant de le relâcher. Il énonça ensuite clairement, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

« Je suis Will Graham, et je suis le chef de la meute. »

« Oui. »

Will ravala un sourire car ils formaient une meute de deux individus seulement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important était qu'il n'aurait plus à craindre un comportement violent à son égard de la part de Randall Tier s'il se montrait assez ingénieux pour conserver sa place de dominant. Il eut aussi l'intelligence de ne pas le considérer comme un animal seulement car ce n'était pas ce qu'il était réellement : ce qu'il était, c'était un homme se considérant comme un animal. Il n'eut donc aucune difficulté à avoir une longue conversation avec lui, l'interrogeant sur sa vie avant son arrestation et sur ses meurtres, car comme chez beaucoup de criminels, ça lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir expliquer ses actions et d'être compris. Même si c'était un meurtrier violent, il avait une forme de logique que Will appréciait, et il ne torturait pas ses victimes. Il tuait pour le plaisir et les sensations que ça lui procurait et pour être en accord avec lui-même, et l'empathe lui envia un peu la paix qu'il semblait avoir trouvée vis-à-vis de sa condition. Il n'était pas exactement heureux car sa peau humaine ne lui convenait pas, mais il s'acceptait tel qu'il était, se rapprochant de son idéal animal en sachant qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais.

Comme ils avaient tous les deux dormi pendant la journée, ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Will prenant soin de dominer même dans la discussion, faisant comprendre qu'il était celui qui posait les questions et non l'inverse. Il apprit entre autre choses intéressantes que Randall avait été le patient d'Hannibal, et que ce dernier l'avait en quelque sorte encouragé à suivre sa nature, subtilement bien sûr. Quand sa curiosité fut satisfaite, il retourna au lit et tenta de dormir un peu, appréciant de pouvoir adopter la position qu'il voulait et de pouvoir étendre ses membres douloureux. Les blessures au niveau de ses phalanges ne le gênaient plus et guérissaient, mais son état général était encore loin d'être bon.

Il se réveilla vers cinq heures du matin, persuadé d'entendre un chien en train de geindre quelque part et il se leva, faisant les quelques pas nécessaires pour atteindre les barreaux de sa cellule et colla le front contre le métal froid. Il regarda toute l'étendue du couloir, du moins toute la partie qu'il pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait, mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Les animaux étaient interdits dans l'établissement, et il du bien admettre qu'il s'était trompé et que c'était seulement son esprit qui lui jouait un tour. Pourtant, le bruit s'accentua et évolua, devenant un grognement inarticulé dérangeant et un bruit de trottinement s'y ajouta tandis qu'une masse sombre émergeait de l'ombre au fond du couloir. La chose était énorme et grotesque, un sanglier dont les yeux bleus étaient clairement humains et dont le museau dégouttait de sang. Sa démarche était incertaine et Will n'était pas certain que ses quatre pattes soient bien de la même taille ni des pattes de sanglier tout court. De larges balafres étaient visibles un peu partout sur l'animal comme s'il avait été opéré à de nombreuses reprises et maladroitement recousu. Ses défenses étaient fait d'un aggloméra de petits instruments coupants qui sortaient également de son épine dorsale et un chien ressemblant horriblement à Winston y était empalé. Will ferma les yeux et tenta de faire disparaître la vision.

Quand il les ouvrit, le couloir était à nouveau désert et il comprit qu'il venait de voir la représentation mentale qu'il se faisait de l'identité meurtrière de Mason Verger.

Le sanglier était une caricature grotesque d'animal, une sous-créature dégénérée là où le cerf-corbeau représentant Hannibal était sublime malgré la nature violente des meurtres du psychiatre. Will s'interrogea sur une telle différence d'image et n'aima pas beaucoup la conclusion que si la créature représentant le docteur Lecter était plus belle, et un symbole de virilité évident, c'était parce qu'il éprouvait une attraction et une fascination pour lui alors qu'il ne ressentait que du dégoût envers Mason.

Il n'aima guère non plus la vague de nostalgie qui le prit alors qu'il pensait au meurtrier qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ses pensées, ni le fait que ses plongées dans son esprit lui manquaient. Le sentiment d'être fort et à l'abri lui manquait. Il retourna au lit et se pelotonna sous les draps puis il utilisa volontairement sa forte imagination pour revivre un des meurtres de l'Empaleur du point de vue d'Hannibal, repoussant les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa plongée dans la psyché de la victime. Les sensations n'étaient pas aussi fortes que lorsque son don s'était déclenché naturellement sur la scène de crime, mais ce fut suffisant pour l'apaiser et le faire se sentir bien et fort. Avant qu'il ne culpabilise pour s'être laissé aller à faire ça, et repense au meurtre encore, encore et encore. Un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque-là lui sauta alors aux yeux : non seulement l'Empaleur enfonçait de nombreux instruments dans le corps de ses victimes, mais il prenait aussi quelque chose. Un rein, un cœur, un foie...Puis il recousait la plaie, la rendant moins visible en attirant les yeux du spectateur vers les autres mutilations infligées au corps. Le docteur Lecter prélevait des trophées et...il les conservait ? Dans une glacière, peut-être.

Il n'était sûr de rien par rapport à ce « détail », et malgré son train de pensées chaotique, le sommeil lui vint quand même après un petit instant et il ne rêva pas du tout jusqu'au matin, où un infirmier le réveilla pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il attrapa le bol de nourriture et son premier réflexe fut de regarder Randall Tier pour observer ses réactions vis-à-vis de lui, et il constata avec plaisir que ce dernier attendait qu'il ait mangé pour en faire de même. Il lui passa même son propre bol à travers les barreaux et il l'accepta, lui prenant un tout petit peu de nourriture pour le principe avant de le lui rendre et de l'autoriser enfin à manger. Gideon observait leurs échanges en silence (il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire) l'air intéressé, mais peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait aussi simplement, après tout il n'avait rien d'autre à faire (son propre voisin était un vieil homme muet qui semblait plus mort que vivant).

Il ne se passa rien d'intéressant jusqu'à ce que plusieurs infirmiers arrivèrent pour s'occuper de Gideon, lui passant un masque pour l'empêcher de mordre et lui liant les poignets avec d'infinies précautions. Il allait prendre un bain, pas spécialement un punitif (bien que ça pourrait le devenir suivant son comportement ou le degré d'antipathie des infirmiers à son égard), mais bien destiné à son usage premier c'est à dire rendre propre. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait bientôt droit aussi, et ça le rendait nerveux.

Il trouva un peu de réconfort dans l'idée qu'il ne serait pas seul, car Randall allait apparemment y avoir droit lui aussi, ainsi que leurs voisins de cellules. Pas tous en même temps bien sûr, mais par petits groupes. Parmi les aides-soignants et les infirmiers, il reconnut mademoiselle Bloom et il nota immédiatement qu'elle ne portait plus de rouge à lèvres, et il espéra qu'il ne s'était rien passé de désagréable l'ayant décidé à s'en passer.


	5. Baiser sanglant

Chapitre 5 : baiser sanglant

Will se sentit moins nerveux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lorsque le groupe d'aides-soignants le sortit de sa cellule, mais sûrement que la présence d'Alana Bloom (il avait entendu son prénom quand l'une de ses collègues lui avait parlé) y était pour quelque chose. La jeune femme était intelligente, cela se voyait rien qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer et dans ses décisions, très belle (la pensée d'un baiser lui traversa l'esprit) et surtout humaine. Il l'observa convaincre le détenu se trouvant dans la cellule à droite de celle de Randall de venir se laver avec eux plutôt que de l'entraîner de force, et il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas de l'imprudence de sa part quand elle alla jusqu'à lui tendre les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible dans l'aura de Peter Bernardone et Will sentit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas un tueur. Il lui parut définitivement sympathique quand il fit sortir un rat de sa manche et le renvoya vers un trou dans le mur de sa cellule en l'appelant Kévin.

Il engagea la conversation avec l'homme moustachu, notant son regard craintif et s'empressant de le rassurer, ce qu'il n'eut aucun mal à faire en lui parlant de son amour les chiens. Peter avait tout entendu lorsque Mason Verger était venu le voir, et Will fut touché quand il lui présenta ses sincères condoléances, ajoutant qu'il avait perdu sa famille lui aussi, composée de chevaux, d'oiseaux et de lapins principalement. Il s'en voulu un bref instant quand il pensa qu'il devrait s'en faire un allié en plus d'un ami, car depuis son enfermement l'idée d'utiliser les autres lui paraissait de plus en plus naturelle, une nécessité même. Il culpabilisa un peu moins en songeant que c'était quelque chose d'instinctif, quelque chose de lié à son désir de survivre malgré sa situation et que s'il avait l'occasion, il veillerait sur Peter.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était sur Randall qu'il devait veiller, car ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout près à se joindre à eux pour aller faire ses ablutions. Les infirmiers étaient prêts à le traîner de force (comme l'autre groupe de soignants venait de le faire avec Gideon qui avait sûrement résisté car il savait que de toute façon, on l'enfermerait dans son bain), alors il intervint de suite, se postant devant les barreaux de la cellule de l'homme-animal et il déclara :

« Tu viens avec moi. »

Randall lui jeta un regard mauvais, soit parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'eau, soit parce qu'il pensait qu'on allait lui faire du mal ce qui était largement compréhensible, il avait été lui aussi enfermé plus d'une fois dans son bain. Il n'essaya pas de l'amadouer avec un « ça va aller » parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait, et parce que ce n'était juste pas la chose à faire. Au contraire, il lui tourna le dos et se plaça à l'avant du groupe comme un bon mâle alpha le ferait. Il passa aussi le premier dans le couloir étroit qui menait à un vestiaire où ils se déshabillèrent, se sentant vaguement embarrassé car le nombre de détenus dans la pièce était important et il y avait aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Il nota aussi que, comme dans la grande salle qu'il avait vu lors de son arrivée, le personnel soignant était peu nombreux par rapport au nombre de patients.

Randall semblait bien plus calme à présent et Will en profita pour lui faire comprendre que Peter faisait partie de leur meute aussi maintenant, et que sa place dans la hiérarchie se trouvait après la sienne. Il le flatta un peu aussi en lui attribuant la place de second, un bras droit fidèle sur qui compter, et ne s'étonna pas que Peter prenne tout ça très calmement. Il savait comment fonctionnait le tueur-animal et comment fonctionnait une meute, et il ne demandait pas mieux que d'avoir des alliés, et ce peu importe la place qu'il occupait dans le groupe. Ils restèrent donc ensemble pour aller se laver, et Will remarqua que la surveillance s'était largement relâchée. Les soignants avaient tendance à rester entre eux dans un coin de la salle (ils se sentaient sûrement plus en sécurité comme ça), bien conscients qu'ils étaient trop peu pour gérer autant de monde. Même si la gestion de la sécurité n'était pas bonne, ils n'avaient pas le choix et ne pouvaient pas organiser les choses autrement, les pensionnaires étaient trop nombreux et ne pas leur faire prendre une douche au moins une fois par semaine était impensable : la vermine et les maladies se seraient propagés à grande vitesse. Ils limitaient les risques en intégrant qu'un petit nombre de détenus jugés plus dangereux mais ils ne les surveillaient tout de même pas suffisamment, comptant trop sur leur crainte des punitions.

Will comprit que c'était ici que Gideon avait arraché l'oreille d'une malheureuse, et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait plus droit à la douche. Bien qu'il trouvait étonnant qu'il y ait eu droit à un moment donné.

La vapeur emplissait la pièce et la brume chaude aidant, de nombreux pensionnaires profitaient d'un recoin de douche pour régleur leurs comptes avec discrétion, soulager des pulsions naturelles seuls ou à plusieurs, avec ou sans consentement des intéressés. Le lieu ne plaisait pas à Will mais il ne fut pas assailli de visions ou d'impressions dérangeantes, peut-être parce qu'il était entouré de deux personnes de confiance (bien que sa confiance en Randall ne soit pas encore parfaite). Cependant, il décida de leur fausser compagnie quand il vit Alana Bloom s'avancer seule dans un recoin éloigné des douches, leur ordonnant ne rester là où ils étaient car ils auraient pu le gêner dans sa filature. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir l'infirmière enlacer une patiente nue et encore moins à l'embrasser à pleine bouche (ce qui expliquait son absence de rouge à lèvres), et il s'éloigna quand son étreinte avec la pensionnaire nommée Margot devint un peu moins consolatrice et un peu plus intime.

Il trouvait qu'elle avait pas mal d'audace pour oser être si proche d'une patiente, mais il comprit qu'elle ne prenait qu'un risque mesuré : ses collègues la connaissait comme étant gentille avec tous les patients qui ne se montraient pas ouvertement agressifs, et il y avait de nombreux aliénés qui avaient besoin d'aide pour prendre leur douche efficacement. Il la vit d'ailleurs plus tard s'occuper de plusieurs pensionnaires âgés, alors que ses collègues prenaient soin de rester groupé bien à l'abri dans leur coin.

Il retourna auprès des deux hommes de son petit groupe et prit enfin le temps de se laver correctement, se figeant quand une voix bien connue retenti juste derrière lui.

« Will...c'est toi ? »

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, la voix de la petite Abigail Hobbs qu'il avait croisé à de nombreuses reprises dans le cabinet du docteur Lecter, avec qui il avait sympathisé et longuement discuté après la mort de Garett Jacob Hobbs. Elle lui avait pardonné son geste, reconnaissante qu'il l'ait sauvée même si elle avait toujours de l'affection pour son père. Il avait considéré leur relation comme amicale et lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux emplis de larmes, il retrouva le désir familier de protection s'éveiller en lui. Seulement, les circonstances étaient différentes : ils étaient nus dans une pièce remplie d'étrangers, et elle ignorait pourquoi il se trouvait là, ce qui pouvait l'effrayer. Il n'osa pas l'approcher mais n'en eu pas besoin : elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui, remarquant de suite que son oreille droite était manquante même si la sensation de sa poitrine menue contre son torse le distrayait et le gênait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir une réaction naturelle trop enthousiaste au contact d'une jeune femme qu'il voyait plus comme une sœur que comme une amante potentielle, elle ne devait pas avoir seize ans et lui, et bien...il en avait presque vingt-cinq.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ils ont dit...que j'étais comme mon père. Que j'ai tué mon amie, Marissa. Mais ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas moi ! »

« Je te crois. Je suis ici pour la même raison, je suis accusé des meurtres de l'Empaleur. »

Il soupira en voyant le doute dans son regard et de la peur, mais il pouvait la comprendre et elle révisa son jugement extrêmement vite, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Je te crois aussi. Tu n'es pas...ce genre de personnes. Sadique. »

« Non, en effet. »

« J'ai peur, Will. Ils veulent me transférer dans un autre endroit que la salle commune, je ne sais pas où...ni pour quoi faire...et puis...Ce...cet homme... »

« Gideon. Il est dans la cellule à côté de la mienne. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

Elle tremblait et Will ressenti la même haine profonde qu'il avait ressenti pour Mason envers Gideon, mais il en fut distrait par une douleur lancinante et soudaine au niveau de son cuir chevelu, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui infliger deux blessures profondes à la tête. Il y porta une main et la retira couverte de sang. C'était tout sauf rassurant mais il garda son calme, demandant d'une voix posée et mesurée à Abigail ce qu'il avait afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu n'as rien. Tu as mal à la tête ? »

Il hocha vivement la tête mais la laissa le toucher, sentant ses jolis doigts fins caresser les excroissances épineuses qui sortaient de son front et se déployaient sur les côtés. Des bois de cerf qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« Peter ? Tu restes avec Abigail et tu veilles sur elle. Elle fait partie du groupe. Randall, tu viens avec moi, je n'ai besoin que de toi seul. »

Mais Randall était momentanément plus intéressé par le nouveau membre féminin de leur petit groupe et il fit mine de s'approcher d'elle. Will le repoussa sans ménagement.

« Elle est à moi. »

L'homme-animal ne fit même pas la moue, acceptant la chose avec placidité puis il le suivit dans un recoin à l'abri des regards. Il savait que Will allait lui confier quelque chose d'important ou lui donner un ordre, et il était impatient et curieux d'en savoir plus. Plus que tout, il voulait faire ses preuves pour garder sa position privilégiée.

« Quelqu'un menace la meute, et il doit mourir. »

« Will...va me donner une proie ? »

« Oh oui. »

Randall esquissa un lent sourire qui découvrit ses dents pointues et Will découvrit les siennes en un sourire non moins effrayant, puis il se pencha à son oreille et lui donna ses instructions. Il y avait beaucoup de hasard dans son plan, mais il y avait une chance qu'il fonctionne. Il commença par demander à Abigail de simuler une crise d'angoisse loin de l'entrée de la pièce, ce qu'elle fit à merveille, gémissant et pleurant suffisamment pour que les autres s'agitent et qu'Alana ne puisse gérer la crise seule. Elle semblait réellement terrorisée, répétant qu'elle avait senti des dents claquer près de son oreille restante, et Will aida naturellement à la calmer pour que les infirmiers notent sa présence, tout en regardant Randall se faufiler dans le vestiaire.

La porte reliant le vestiaire au couloir aurait dû être verrouillée mais elle ne l'était pas, et il n'eut aucun mal à entrer dans la salle de bain dont la porte n'était jamais fermée. Il se faufila à quatre pattes entre les baignoires, se cachant des rares infirmiers s'y trouvant et repéra Gideon dont la tête seule dépassait de la planche qui le maintenait en place. Il y sauta souplement et s'avança vers lui à toute vitesse, lui déchirant la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse crier. Son visage fut rapidement couvert par une constellation sanglante alors que le liquide s'échappait à gros bouillons de la plaie ouverte. Ça valait toutes les douches du monde et ça l'excita davantage. Il enleva le masque destiné à empêcher le docteur de mordre et arracha un large lambeau de chair au niveau de sa joue alors qu'il vivait encore. Il aurait réduit la tête en pièces si les infirmiers n'avaient pas été là. Il les évita tous, courant comme un animal et parvenant à revenir jusque dans les douches où il trouva Will qui s'était rapproché de l'entrée et placé dans un recoin d'où les infirmiers occupés à restaurer l'ordre ne pouvaient le voir. Randall plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne dans une parfaite imitation de baiser et le chef de meute eu l'excellent réflexe d'avaler le morceau de chair crue qu'il lui transféra dans la bouche. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait définitivement perdu la confiance de l'homme-bête et son précieux soutien. Et puis personne n'en saurait rien. Il s'essuya la bouche avant que le personnel soignant ne les repère.

Maintenant, il redoutait les ennuis et eu une nouvelle agréable surprise quand Randall Tier contrôla parfaitement son côté animal, laissant la bête en lui se réjouir en silence d'un seul meurtre alors qu'il aurait pu en commettre plusieurs. Il avait eu l'intelligence de n'attaquer aucun membre du personnel soignant et aucun autre patient, mais ce qui suivit était encore mieux. Il s'accrocha à lui comme désespéré, gémissant :

« Will...aide-moi...J'ai fait quelque chose de mauvais, Will...Je n'ai pas pu le contrôler. Il fallait que je le fasse... »

« Tout va bien. Ça va aller... »

Il n'avait plus peur de se montrer affectueux envers lui, car ils jouaient tous les deux la comédie : l'homme-bête jouait le rôle de son moi humain anxieux Randall, et Will, conservait son rôle de chef de meute tout en y ajoutant un supplémentaire : le gentil patient toujours prêt à aider les autres.

Les infirmiers en provenance de la salle de bain arrivèrent bientôt et se joignirent aux autres avec la ferme intention de lui lier tous les membres, mais ils hésitèrent quand il montra les dents. Ils décidèrent de laisser Will le ramener dans le vestiaire où ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Abigail derrière lui, même sous la protection relative de Peter. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Randall alors qu'il venait de prendre une vie pour lui. Il aurait aimé voir le corps pour apprécier pleinement la mort du docteur, ne doutant pas un instant qu'il le soit car l'expression de fierté de l'homme-animal quand il l'avait rejoint ne laissait aucun doute, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir n'est-ce pas ?

Il retourna en cellule et observa tout ce qui se passait dans celle de son allié, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, les infirmiers en avaient peur et ils l'y avaient poussé sans lui lier les membres. Ils avaient à peine pris le temps de lui laver le visage dans les douches pour enlever le sang, et il en restait encore sur ses dents qu'il nettoya consciencieusement à l'aide de sa langue, en prenant soin de ne pas montrer qu'il en éprouvait du plaisir. Il prit soin aussi d'être très calme et de sembler sous le choc. Les soignants l'interrogèrent un peu, et Randall prétendit que Gideon lui avait fait des menaces de mort à plusieurs reprises, ce que Will confirma. Il n'avait pas planifié ses actions, l'idée lui était venue subitement, il avait ressenti un grand sentiment de confusion et puis...la chose à l'intérieur de lui avait pris le contrôle.

Tout ça paraissait logique, ça collait au profil psychologique de Randall et l'idée de Gideon menaçant autrui de sévices divers était on ne peut plus vraisemblable. Will trouva tout de même une chose surprenante, à savoir que les infirmiers les laissèrent en paix après ça. Il avait pensé que Randall aurait droit à des représailles immédiates et qu'il sentirait de l'agressivité de la part du personnel soignant à son égard, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il en discuta avec le principal concerné qui lui raconta que Gideon avait tué une infirmière, il y avait de ça quelques années. Il l'avait torturée également. Will fit le lien avec le comportement un peu curieux du docteur, car s'il lui avait parlé de façon parfaitement claire et intelligente à certains moments, il avait eu beaucoup de moments d'absence où il ne semblait qu'observer curieusement son environnement. Après la mort de l'infirmière, Mason avait dû faire des expérimentations sur lui, peut-être un usage massif de médicaments. Ou quelque chose de pire. Ça avait dû modifier le comportement du docteur de façon assez importante pendant un moment pour que les infirmiers en aient moins peur. A quel point avait-il joué la comédie et à quel point son esprit avait été dérangé, impossible de le dire, mais il avait fini par obtenir de retourner dans les douches plutôt qu'au bain. Où il avait arraché l'oreille d'Abigail.

« Il était vraiment fou, mmh... »

« Est-ce que tout le monde ne l'est pas ici ? »

« Je ne le suis pas encore. Et je ne considère pas que tu le sois non plus. Tu es juste...différent. »

« Je suis fort. »

Will remarqua la note de fierté dans le ton employé par Randall, il était évident que le meurtre commis avait augmenté sa confiance en lui et il le repris immédiatement :

« Tu l'es, mais moins que moi. »

Le sourire que l'homme-bête lui adressa ne lui plu pas du tout.


	6. Hannibal

Chapitre 6 : Hannibal

Randall resta calme tout le jour et toute la nuit et Will le soupçonna de vouloir endormir sa méfiance, ce qui le fit adopter un comportement encore plus dominant qu'auparavant. Il s'accapara l'entièreté de l'un de ses repas (même si ce n'était jamais qu'un peu de pain, la nourriture était loin d'être bonne et encore moins abondante) et il l'ignora royalement quand il essaya de lui parler. Randall ne se montrait pas agressif, mais la situation l'inquiétait tout de même beaucoup parce qu'il était évident qu'il allait essayer de prendre sa place de chef à un moment ou à un autre, et Will n'était pas certain qu'il accepterait une soumission de sa part s'il venait à perdre leur combat. Randall n'était pas un vrai chien même s'il en adoptait de nombreux comportements : il était plus agressif, plus intelligent et plus fourbe. Néanmoins, Will le considérait comme honnête parce que même quand il complotait quelque chose, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui et savait s'il devait se méfier ou non. Contrairement à un tueur comme Hannibal, il était prévisible, et les choses prévisibles avaient un aspect rassurant.

Le lendemain, le quatrième jour d'incarcération pour Will, Randall se montra aussi calme et soumis que s'il ne s'était rien passé avec Gideon et l'empathe le quitta des yeux pour se reposer. Aussitôt, il l'entendit gronder, mais ce qui le fit se redresser vivement fut le bruit caractéristique de la marche du cerf-corbeau par-dessus le grondement. L'animal jeune et plein de force précéda la silhouette d'Hannibal avant de se fondre avec lui, lui dessinant un bref instant de larges bois et un col en plumes de corbeau qui se mariaient élégamment avec son costume trois-pièces sombre. Randall cessa de grogner mais resta tendu, son regard cherchant celui de Will pour savoir comment se comporter, comme son rang dans la meute l'exigeait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se contenta d'un petit geste de la main vers l'arrière pour lui indiquer le fond de sa cellule où Randall se réfugia, se roulant en boule sur son lit et se faisant discret. Il se sentit plus que satisfait quand il vit l'étonnement dans les yeux sombres d'Hannibal, se demandant dans quel état ce dernier s'était attendu à le trouver, abattu, nerveux ou brisé par la perspective de finir ses jours dans un endroit aussi horrible.

« Bonjour Will. »

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter. »

Il se leva lentement de son lit et approcha des barreaux en essayant de cacher au maximum le fait qu'il était incroyablement satisfait de le voir. Leurs longues conversations lui avaient manqué, même si son ressentiment à son égard était toujours aussi vif.

« Comment s'est déroulé votre admission ? »

Ce n'était qu'une simple question, courtoise et polie, mais aussi incroyablement irritante.

« Vous savez très bien comment ça se passe. Vous travaillez ici, même si vous n'habitez pas le village. »

Le village était l'ensemble des maisons allouées au personnel de l'Asile : infirmiers, médecins, hommes d'ouvrage, nettoyeurs, cuisiniers, ...

« Je vous sens terriblement sur la défensive, Will. »

« Peut-être parce que si je suis ici, c'est à cause de vous ? »

Hannibal sourit lentement, clairement amusé.

« La culpabilité vous fait rejetez votre faute sur la seule personne qui se soucie encore réellement de vous. Vous m'accusez, sans même savoir pourquoi je me trouve ici. »

« Très bien, alors dites-le moi. »

« Pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Jack n'est plus totalement persuadé de votre culpabilité. Je me suis efforcé de lui prouver que vous n'aviez pas le profil, et que les preuves ont pu être manipulées pour pointer dans votre direction. N'importe qui aurait pu déposer les armes de l'Empaleur dans votre atelier, à n'importe quel moment. »

Will sentit son cœur s'accélérer et l'espoir s'engouffrer dans toutes les portes entrouvertes de son esprit.

« Vous allez m'aider à sortir d'ici ? »

« Non. Ce serait vraiment faire preuve d'imprudence de ma part. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir...avez-vous des remords par rapport à ce que vous avez fait ?»

Ses yeux noirs le sondaient intensément et il failli baisser les yeux, vaguement mal à l'aise. Il n'essaya même pas de lui mentir, c'était totalement inutile.

« Disons que je regrette nos conversations. »

« Vous regrettez ce que vous avez perdu, pas ce que vous avez fait. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? Si j'exprimais des remords, vous pourriez me faire confiance à nouveau ? »

« L'amitié est comme un pont entre deux personnes, Will. Si l'homme qui a détruit le chemin conduisant à son ami s'excuse, les pierres du pont se réassembleront-elles toutes seules ? »

« Non. Je dois mériter votre amitié et...faire mes preuves, pour recevoir votre aide ? »

« C'est votre façon d'interpréter. »

« Vous n'allez pas me donner de réponse claire, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Will désigna le sac que tenait le psychiatre et ce dernier en sorti un récipient contenant un repas maintenu au chaud par un couvercle hermétique.

« C'est une pierre. »

L'empathe s'empara du récipient et l'ouvrit, humant la bonne odeur qui s'en dégagea immédiatement. C'était des œufs au lard avec de la saucisse et il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter, mais plusieurs choses le firent refermer prudemment le récipient pour garder la nourriture bien chaude. Tout d'abord, sa mauvaise expérience avec Mason Verger, et ensuite, il n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait dire l'homme de sciences par « c'est une pierre ». Le sens premier semblait évident, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'agissait d'un matériau pour reconstruire leur amitié. Un cadeau donc, de la part d'Hannibal et lui étant destiné.

Sauf du point de vue d' Hannibal, le traître, c'était lui. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de faire le premier pas. Will arriva donc à la conclusion que s'il mangeait le contenant du récipient, ce serait lui qui ferait un pas vers le meurtrier. Mais il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi manger une omelette était une avancée significative pour leur relation.

« Je vous remercie, mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que je vais manger. »

Bien sûr, le psychiatre lui répondit en citant la composition du plat, ce qu'il pouvait très bien voir lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. De quel animal provient la viande ? J'ai eu récemment une mauvaise expérience avec ce genre de cadeau. Mason Verger m'a fait manger mes propres animaux. Enfin...Winston, pour être plus précis. »

« Je vois. Ça lui ressemble. Réfléchissez, Will. Ou mieux, goûtez. »

C'était hors de question. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, pensant à la situation dans son ensemble et rapidement, les informations pertinentes se détachèrent des autres. Les trophées chirurgicaux d'Hannibal. La récente incarcération d'Abigail pour un meurtre ressemblant à ceux de son père, mais qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

Will ouvrit les yeux et regarda aux alentours, mais ils étaient seuls. Randall ne représentait pas un danger et Peter dormait si profondément qu'un léger ronflement se faisait entendre. Il approcha néanmoins de son visiteur et souffla à voix basse :

« Marissa. »

Cette fois, le sourire d'Hannibal s'étira suffisamment pour découvrir ses dents. Un vrai sourire, sans une ombre de menace logée dans l'un des plis au coin de sa bouche. Son regard avait changé également : il brillait d'intérêt et de plaisir, et Will ne se rendit pas compte qu'il lui rendait son sourire. Il ouvrit le récipient et haussa un sourcil quand, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger avec les doigts, Hannibal lui tendit la plus petite fourchette qu'il ait jamais vue, les trois dents si pointues qu'il redoutait presque de se blesser en mangeant avec. Une arme.

Il ne fit pas de commentaires et s'assit pour profiter de son repas. Il avait faim, la nourriture chaude lui avait terriblement manqué et il savait que ce serait bon. Il envoya promener sa morale parce que s'il ne mangeait pas, ça le mettrait dans une mauvaise posture face à Hannibal, et que Marissa ne reviendrait certainement pas à la vie. Le fait qu'il ne la connaisse pas aida aussi grandement, et il vida le plat entièrement avant de le rendre à son visiteur, sans oublier de le complimenter.

Il restait la question de la fourchette qu'il hésitait à lui rendre. Avoir une arme était une idée bien plaisante mais il devrait la cacher, et le seul endroit possible était sous son matelas. Le changement des draps s'effectuait une fois par mois (Randall le lui avait dit), donc il devrait s'en servir ou s'en débarrasser avant. Ou il pouvait la cacher dans un autre endroit : le petit logis de Kévin, dans la cellule de Peter. Il choisit le matelas pour l'instant.

« Will ? »

Le jeune homme revint tout près des barreaux, se sentant détendu et étonnamment bien maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein.

« Oui, docteur Lecter ? »

« J'ai autre chose pour vous. »

Will sourit, et il se laissa même aller à plaisanter.

« Une pierre de votre part ? »

« Absolument. »

Hannibal sorti de sa veste une chose que Will n'aurait jamais pensé voir sur lui : des poils. De longues mèches de poils de chien, sept au total, maintenues ensemble par un ruban de tissu sûrement ridiculement cher dont le revers avait été encollé pour maintenir efficacement le précieux contenu. Will attrapa délicatement le talisman et leva les yeux vers lui, ne comprenant pas.

« J'ai brossé vos chiens, Will. »

« Mais... »

« Vous avez mangé du chien, pas vos chiens. Je les ai pris. Tous. »

« Vous avez pris mes chiens... »

« J'ai recommandé à Jack de prendre sept autres chiens abandonnés et de prétendre qu'il s'agissait des vôtres. Dans le cas où l'Empaleur souhaitait vous incriminer pour ses meurtres, il existait une possibilité que ce dernier vous connaisse personnellement, et veuille pousser sa malveillance jusqu'à faire du mal à vos protégés. Bien sûr, rien ne relie Mason Verger aux meurtres de l'Empaleur. Il n'est même pas suspect. Mais ça peut...être une piste. »

Will hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris et répéta seulement, des larmes silencieuses ruisselant le long de ses joues.

« Vous avez pris mes chiens. Merci. Surtout que...vous ne les aimez pas. »

La main du psychiatre s'égara un bref instant sur ses joues, récoltant les larmes qui se tarirent immédiatement.

« Je ne les déteste pas non plus. J'ai réglé le problème des poils et du chaos dans mon habitation en leur construisant un abri à l'extérieur, dans mon jardin. »

Will ne savait plus quoi dire et il se contenta de sourire, même si bien sûr, sans Hannibal, il serait encore aux côtés de ses chiens dans son petit chalet sur la propriété de Jack. Il ne perdait pas de vue qui il avait devant lui malgré sa reconnaissance, et il essaya de marquer des points en ramenant la conversation sur quelque chose qui intéressait bien plus l'homme que les animaux de compagnie.

« Vous savez...Ce n'était pas la première fois que je mangeais quelque chose comme ce que vous m'avez servi. »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Je veux dire, en-dehors de votre cuisine. »

« Vraiment ? Mmh...Will, que diriez-vous de reprendre votre thérapie ? Il me semble que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

« Ici ? »

Hannibal acquiesça.

« Très bien. »

Ce serait quelques heures qu'il passerait hors de sa cellule, et hors d'atteinte des mains de Mason Verger ou de Cordell.

« J'aimerais encore savoir une chose, docteur. Que comptez-vous faire à propos d'Abigail ? »

Contrairement à lui, la jeune fille ne l'avait pas trahi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tué l'une de ses amies, ni quel était l'intérêt de la faire enfermer.

« Nous en parlerons lors de votre prochaine séance. »

La discussion était close, et il n'essaya pas de la prolonger. Il s'attendait à voir le cerf précéder ou suivre Hannibal, mais cette fois il semblait marcher à ses côtés. Ce n'était rien de très marquant et il allait retourner au lit pour cacher son talisman en poils de chien quand il remarqua l'ombre du psychiatre, démesurément étirée et squelettique. L'ombre dessinait à l'homme des doigts longs et pourvus de griffes et ses bois lui évoquèrent des ronces tant leurs ramifications étaient nombreuses.

Will ne savait absolument pas comment il devait interpréter cette nouvelle vision, en-dehors du fait que ça signifiait « danger » aussi clairement que si l'ombre avait dessiné chacune des lettres composant le mot.


	7. Le démon sans visage

Chapitre 7 : Le démon sans visage

Abigail était extrêmement nerveuse. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle se trouvait à l'asile Chilton et elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir le supporter. D'abord parce qu'elle était innocente et ensuite parce que les conditions de vie étaient affreuses, bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer quand on l'avait emmenée ici. Ça avait commencé par l'humiliation de devoir se changer devant des inconnus, puis comme Will, elle était restée toute une nuit dans un bain froid, et quand elle avait enfin eu droit à une douche chaude, un fou était venu lui arracher l'oreille. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, ni aussi peur (davantage que lorsque son père l'avait égorgée même), et les soins avaient été sommaires. Le suivi psychologique, inexistant.

Elle avait peur d'absolument tout le monde depuis lors, et elle avait même eu brièvement peur de Will quand elle l'avait vu. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé, et elle ne le croyait pas coupable un seul instant des meurtres de l'Empaleur dont elle avait entendu parler par la presse. Will était un peu...différent, c'était vrai, il ne lui inspirait pas le même sentiment de sécurité que le docteur Lecter par exemple, mais il était profondément gentil. Et il n'avait pas ce regard lubrique qu'elle voyait trop souvent chez beaucoup de patients masculins. Il avait même évité de la regarder lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans les douches, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, bien que pas autant que pour la mort de Gideon. C'était évident que c'était lui qui avait poussé ce...Randall à agir de la sorte. Elle ne savait pas tellement quoi penser de l'homme-animal, à part qu'il était dangereux et effrayant avec ses dents pointues, mais elle lui était reconnaissante aussi pour l'avoir définitivement débarrassée de Gideon qui lui avait donné de nombreux cauchemars. Elle en avait toujours, mais au moins maintenant il n'en était plus le principal protagoniste. C'était l'asile lui-même qui l'était, à présent. Ainsi que ce qui ce serait passé si elle n'avait pas été jugée mentalement perturbée. L'idée de la peine de mort lui donnait de nombreux cauchemars, elle aussi.

Accusée de meurtre, elle aurait dû se trouver dans une cellule seule comme Will, Randall ou Peter, mais les places manquaient cruellement. Cependant, un infirmier lui avait dit qu'elle serait bientôt déplacée, ce qui la réjouissait car la salle commune qui faisait aussi office de dortoir était un endroit horrible, triste et insécurisant au possible. Elle ne supportait plus les odeurs, les cris et la compagnie des autres aliénés et elle espérait que la cellule de Gideon lui serait attribuée, même si elle devait la partager avec la seule fille avec qui elle parlait ici et qui avait de sérieux problèmes : Georgia Madchen. C'était dire si elle avait envie de sortir de là.

Abigail avait failli perdre le contrôle de sa vessie quand la jeune femme était venue la trouver en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui demander avec sérieux si elle était vivante ou morte, car elle se pensait morte et quelque part en enfer. Elle n'avait pas tellement tort pour ce qui était de l'enfer, mais Abigail s'était efforcée de lui faire comprendre qu'elles étaient bien vivantes, toutes les deux. Par moment, Georgia semblait plus lucide et moins triste, mais à d'autres, elle se lamentait et évoquait longuement tous les aspects de son corps qui prouvaient qu'elle était morte : elle n'avait plus de cœur (les médecins qui disaient pouvoir sentir son pouls étaient tous des menteurs!), plusieurs autres de ses organes étaient en train de pourrir et elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Par moments, elle ne reconnaissait pas Abigail et cette dernière en avait peur, tout en n'osant pas prendre ses distances avec elle de peur de représailles de sa part. La blonde recevait des soins sous forme de médication. Des antidépresseurs qui lui donnaient une force étonnante ou la rendait apathique et qui modifiaient ses perceptions déjà erronées de la réalité. Des opioïdes, de l'amphétamine et Dieu sait quoi d'autre encore.

Par moments, cela semblait avoir des effets bénéfiques. Mais récemment, Abigail trouvait que son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Elle lui avait demandé qui était son médecin (un certain Donald Sutcliffe) et lui avait conseillé de voir plutôt le docteur Lecter, mais elle n'avait évidemment pas eu son mot à dire sur la personne qui lui prodiguerait les soins. Ici, aucun patient n'avait son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, même si elle l'ignorait, le docteur Lecter s'était intéressé à Georgia Madchen car elle avait une maladie rare, le syndrome de Cotard et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier pareil cas. Il avait donc demandé à son confrère de lui confier la jeune femme pour quelques séances, et ce dernier s'était bien gardé de refuser. Le docteur Sutcliffe respectait Hannibal et partageait certaines de ses idées à propos de l'expérimentation sur les patients, et jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours montré courtois et poli avec lui (soit parce qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation soit parce qu'il avait un instinct de survie élevé). A vrai dire, il lui aurait même céder totalement le cas Madchen (aussi intéressant soit-il) s'il le lui avait demandé.

Hannibal reçu donc cette dernière en thérapie et pris des notes comme à son habitude, quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte de son élégante écriture penchée : « Troubles paranoïaques et émotionnels. État dépressif. Délire de négation. Faculté de reconnaissance des visages altérée. Perception de la douleur variable. Stade suivant : agression, automutilation, suicide ? »

Il prit connaissance des médicaments antipsychotiques et antidépresseurs que lui avait prescrits Sutcliffe et soupira. Il ne modifierait rien à la prescription mais ce ne serait pas suffisant pour guérir la jeune femme. Dans les meilleures conditions (c'est-à-dire sûrement pas celles que l'on pouvait rencontrer dans ce type d'établissement) et avec un suivi personnalisé, il n'était pas certain qu'elle s'en serait sortie. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais ici, elle était condamnée, ce qui était parfait. Elle était comme une petite étincelle prête à se transformer en brasier, et il n'aurait pas besoin de souffler beaucoup pour déclencher l'incendie.

« Georgia, me reconnaissez-vous ? Pouvez-vous voir mon visage ? »

« Non. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis votre ami. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un docteur ? Tous les docteurs sont les mêmes...Tous les docteurs me mentent. »

« Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes morte, Georgia, mais vous le savez déjà n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête, ses yeux fixant ses mains. Se servir de ses peurs était un jeu d'enfant.

« Et vous êtes en enfer. Entourée de démons et seule. Ils attendent un moment de faiblesse pour dévorer votre âme, mais vous êtes forte et vous ne les laisserez pas faire. Je vais vous aider. Je vais vous donner de quoi vous défendre. »

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et s'empara d'un morceau de verre tranchant qu'il lui donna avec l'instruction de le cacher sous sa langue.

« Connaissez-vous Abigail Hobbs ? »

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question, Georgia avait beaucoup parlé d'Abigail au docteur Sudcliffe. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu demander à voir la jeune femme, mais ça aurait été contre-productif. Elle n'était pas encore dans l'état idéal pour être manipulable facilement, même si ça ne saurait tarder.

« Oui. C'est une amie...mais c'est une menteuse. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende compte de votre état. Nous allons vérifier si elle est digne de votre confiance, mais en attendant, ne lui faites pas de mal. Ce n'est pas d'elle que vous devez avoir peur, la menace viendra pendant la nuit, sous la forme d'un homme. Lorsque vous l'aurez tué, placez-le sur le lit d'Abigail. C'est important. Après ça, tout ira beaucoup mieux. Avez-vous bien compris ? »

Il aurait pu lui dire que la menace prendrait la forme d'une femme, mais ça aurait été plus risqué pour Abigail malgré ses recommandations de ne pas lui faire de mal, et le nombre de patients masculins était plus élevé. Nombre d'entre eux se promenaient entre les lits toutes les nuits même si c'était strictement interdit, car le ou les infirmiers de gardes n'intervenaient que rarement. Donc, statistiquement parlant, il y avait plus de chance qu'un homme l'approche durant la nuit qu'une femme. Il n'avait pas précisé quelle nuit, car ça pourrait prendre plusieurs jours, mais il espérait bien que cela soit rapide. Elle serait sur ses gardes, et le moindre mouvement suspect suffirait sans doute à la faire attaquer. Surtout qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son arme éternellement.

« J'ai compris. »

« Il y a autre chose de très important. Vous rencontrerez peut-être un homme nommé Will. C'est un ami lui aussi, vous pouvez lui faire confiance, même s'il ne se rendra peut-être pas compte non plus que vous êtes morte. »

Si elle tuait quelqu'un, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'on la mette en cellule directement, juste à côté de Will. Idéalement, on les y mettrait toutes les deux : elle et Abigail.

« Qui dois-je demander si j'ai besoin de vous parler ? »

« Vous n'aurez pas à demander, je saurai. Ne parlez de notre conversation à personne.»

« Je vous le promets. Merci...Merci de me croire. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas folle...Je sens bien que mon cœur ne bat plus. Je n'ai plus de sang...je... »

« Je sais. Suivez mes instructions et tout ira bien. »

Elle hocha la tête et il la raccompagna jusque dans le couloir où un infirmier la pris en charge, elle et sa promesse de meurtre sous la langue. Ça promettait d'être divertissant.

Georgia fut très calme jusqu'à la nuit tombée où elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux entrouverts avec la ferme intention de ne pas dormir, juste de faire semblant. Elle surveilla Abigail du coin de l'œil pendant un long moment mais cette dernière lui avait semblé épuisée en fin d'après-midi et à présent, elle avait l'air de dormir. De toute façon, son ami avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une menace, alors la surveillance était inutile, même si ça la rassurait. C'était plus facile et moins inquiétant de voir Abigail remuer dans son sommeil à cause des cauchemars que de regarder les autres qui se promenaient parmi les ombres et d'essayer de devenir lequel était l'homme-démon qui allait tenter de lui dévorer l'âme. Elle recracha le morceau de verre et le garda bien serré dans sa main pour se donner du courage, ne sentant pas qu'elle s'était coupée au niveau de la langue et de la paume. Ça n'avait de toute façon aucune importance pour elle, contrairement aux formes mouvantes dans l'obscurité.

Elle attendit vraiment longtemps avant de voir quelqu'un approcher. C'était un homme, comme son ami le lui avait dit, et il avança une main pour tirer sur ses draps. Elle le laissa faire, inquiète car son arme glissait dans sa main pour une raison inconnue. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa main était mouillée de sang et serra encore davantage, une des pointes du morceau de verre dépassant entre ses doigts. L'arme parfaite pour qui savait se montrer patient. Le démon lui caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse avant d'enfin se pencher sur elle. Son visage était de la brume où brillaient deux points lumineux et l'un d'eux s'éteignit bien vite, un gouffre noir béant s'ouvrant alors quelque part au-dessous. Elle y enfonça la main et l'arme tranchante et sentit un flot de liquide poisseux s'écouler sur son bras tandis que le démon tentait de lui agripper la gorge, mais il y renonça bientôt, vaincu.

Elle comprit qu'il était mort quand il glissa au sol et elle se pencha pour le ramasser, les mains tremblantes même si elle était soulagée d'avoir réussi cette épreuve. Il était lourd et elle eut beaucoup de mal à le traîner jusqu'au lit d'Abigail puis à le hisser dessus mais elle y parvint, le laissant tomber sur la jeune fille qui s'éveilla brusquement. Son hurlement réveilla tout le dortoir et alerta l'infirmier de garde qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Georgia se demanda confusément si Abigail criait parce qu'elle était comme l'homme : un démon, et que donc, elle avait peur de se faire tuer à son tour, ou bien si c'était juste la surprise. Il y eu ensuite un long moment où elle erra dans le noir complet, confuse alors qu'on lui bandait inutilement la main et qu'on lui posait des questions qui n'avaient aucun sens comme « Pourquoi avez-vous crevé l'œil de cet homme ? Pourquoi lui ouvrir la bouche de cette façon ? Est-ce que vous l'avez fait à deux ou seule ? Abigail vous a aidée ? Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

La seule réponse qu'ils parvinrent à lui tirer fut « Je ne reconnais personne. Tous les visages sont flous parce que je suis entourée de démons. » Ensuite elle fut poussée dans une cellule en compagnie de son amie (l'était-elle vraiment?) qui ne cessait de pleurer, et elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas. Elle se sentait calme maintenant. Son ami avait dit que tout irait bien une fois le démon mort, et elle le croyait parce qu'il était le seul à la croire en retour. Le seul qui se rendait compte qu'elle pourrissait déjà, et sûrement le seul à pouvoir sauver son âme maintenant.

Elle commença à somnoler, observant la silhouette d'Abigail pressée contre les barreaux qui séparaient leur cellule de celle de droite. Un homme l'enlaçait et semblait la consoler, et Georgia sourit lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom : Will. C'était enfin quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle approcha et sa vision devint peu à peu moins floue et elle distingua à nouveau les visages et plus seulement les voix. Les vêtements d'Abigail comme les siens étaient tâchés de sang, et il en restait un peu sur ses propres bras. Elle avait envie de l'enlever de sa peau sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas plus de salive que de sang, alors elle gratta avec ses ongles. Elle était prête à s'arracher un large lambeau de peau partiellement en putréfaction quand Will s'adressa à elle.

« Ne faites pas ça, Georgia. Je sais que vous pensez être morte et que vous n'avez pas mal, mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne faites pas ça. »

Évidemment qu'il savait ce qu'elle pensait, Abigail lui avait tout raconté entre deux sanglots. Ce qu'il lui demandait ne lui semblait pas logique mais sa voix était douce et il semblait gentil, alors elle acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

« Je veux juste essayer de vous comprendre. »

Il ferma les yeux en tenant toujours Abigail contre lui, et quelques instants plus tard, il lui raconta l'horreur qu'elle vivait au quotidien avec ses propres mots. Il savait comme elle avait peur par moments parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait personne, qu'elle se sentait devenir folle quand elle ne reconnaissait même plus les voix et que le monde ressemblait à un brouillard plein de cris et de formes effrayantes. Il connaissait aussi les moments de calme, la sensation d'être immortel et de ne plus ressentir la moindre douleur. Il connaissait les moments affreux où elle ne ressentait rien en se voyant dans un miroir, les moments où elle avait l'impression d'être une enveloppe creuse en train de se dessécher. Il comprenait aussi ce qu'elle avait vu : l'homme-démon, et lui confirma ce que son ami lui avait dit : qu'à présent c'était fini. Il lui fit promettre de ne plus tuer personne, même si elle verrait sûrement d'autres démons. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi tuer ne serait plus nécessaire à l'avenir, mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle lui parla d'absolument tout sauf de son ami parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait, puis elle s'endormit, épuisée.


	8. Amitié

Chapitre 8 : Amitié 

Will se sentait vraiment fatigué. Il dormait de façon chaotique, parfois le jour, parfois la nuit, quelques heures par-ci par-là quand il en avait l'occasion et il souffrait d'être sans cesse enfermé sans occupations. Lorsqu'il était dans son petit chalet il n'arrêtait jamais, il avait du travail et de nombreuses activités de détente. Maintenant, la seule détente qu'il avait était un souvenir enfoui dans son esprit. Il rêvait souvent de pêche et de longue promenade sous le soleil avec ses chiens et il avait la gorge serrée à chaque réveil quand il voyait où il se trouvait. Son empathie le gênait régulièrement aussi, s'enclenchant sans qu'il le désire au contact d'objets, de personnes ou d'endroits. Bref, il avait beaucoup d'ennuis avec lui-même.

Malgré tout il aimait s'occuper des autres, mais calmer les crises de larmes d'Abigail, gérer les penchants autodestructeur de Georgia, se méfier de Randall qui attendait sûrement le bon moment pour remettre son rôle de dominant en cause et rassurer Peter était fatiguant. Il aurait voulu s'isoler un peu et respirer l'air du dehors, sentir l'odeur des arbres, de la pluie et des poils de chien mouillés...Mais tout ce qu'il avait encore de ses chiens, c'était le talisman donné par Hannibal. Il le touchait et en respirait souvent l'odeur avant de dormir, veillant à bien le cacher ensuite sous son matelas et après, il se sentait un peu, juste un peu mieux.

Il y avait tout de même eu des choses positives au long de la semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Abigail et Georgia : Mason Verger et Cordell étaient restés tous les deux totalement absents de sa vie. Il n'avait pas demandé de leurs nouvelles (il n'était pas ce genre de fou) et ignorait que si Mason et son affreux garde du corps se tenaient tranquilles, c'était parce qu'ils avaient un jouet avec lequel s'amuser. Un jouet fourni par Hannibal, et qu'ils partageaient donc avec lui. Mais tous les jouets finissaient par lasser à un moment donné et le psychiatre comme le chirurgien décidèrent de se trouver de nouvelles occupations.

Hannibal jugea qu'il était temps pour lui d'agir à propos d'Abigail et alla donc la cherche pour une séance de thérapie.

Will refusa de se sentir déçu lorsqu'il comprit que l'homme ne venait pas pour lui mais pour la jeune fille, comprenant qu'elle avait plus besoin d'Hannibal que lui à ce moment. Il essaya aussi fortement de ne pas se sentir jaloux quand, une fois hors de sa cellule, Abigail entoura le cou du docteur de ses bras minces. Elle l'avait serré contre elle lui aussi, mais il savait qu'elle avait une petite préférence pour le médecin parce que ce dernier était plus âgé et lui rappelait, d'une certaine façon, son père. Elle sentait bien inconsciemment qu'il était incroyablement dangereux, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur cette part de lui. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un peu d'affection, et Will ne savait pas dans quelle proportion ça pourrait affecter son jugement et endormir son instinct de protection envers elle-même. Pas trop, il l'espérait.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir au bras d'Hannibal et elle le lui rendit avant de disparaître. Il se retrouva seul avec Georgia qui l'appréciait beaucoup, et qu'il appréciait assez lui-même. Il ne pouvait que compatir à son sort même si elle avait tué quelqu'un, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas réellement coupable à ses yeux car elle n'avait fait que se défendre contre une agression (de son point de vue déformé de la réalité) et elle était plutôt douce et aimable quand elle était lucide. Ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé tous les deux (sans qu'il ne néglige Abigail), et il semblait à Will que Georgia lui adressait parfois des sourires un peu plus qu'amicaux dans les moments trop courts où elle était presque en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ça semblait être le cas maintenant et il la laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui prit la main à travers les barreaux pour l'attirer vers elle. Ils échangèrent un baiser auquel il mit fin assez rapidement, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir une réaction naturelle qu'il ne pourrait pas satisfaire en pleine journée. Gérer sa libido était un fichu problème de plus dans cet endroit parce qu'il n'était que très rarement seul et qu'il n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'options pour satisfaire ses besoins. La première était de s'en occuper la nuit quand il faisait plus sombre, et c'était ce que faisaient majoritairement toutes les personnes internées. Mais dans le cas des occupants des cellules, l'obscurité était rarement totale car de grandes vitres se trouvaient juste en face et la lueur de la lune passait facilement. Puis tout le monde ne dormait pas la nuit. Certains avaient la chance d'être totalement dépourvu de pudeur, comme Randall qui ne dissimulait pas ses mouvements de poignet et n'essayait pas spécialement d'être totalement silencieux même s'il avait la décence de se masturber sous ses couvertures, mais Will n'était pas comme ça. L'idée d'être vu le gênait vraiment, surtout depuis que les deux filles se trouvaient dans la cellule juste à côté de la sienne. En deuxième option, il y avait les douches, mais c'était aussi compter sur la chance d'être seul suffisamment longtemps dans un coin et de ne pas croiser un visage connu. Hors, lui et les autres formaient un groupe et ils évitaient autant que possible de se séparer. Il restait encore l'option toilette, disponible une fois par semaine, car des toilettes fermées étaient accessibles au moment de la douche mais bien sûr, on ne vous y laissait pas seul indéfiniment. Trop de pensionnaires s'y étaient suicidés, et donc un ou une infirmière venait régulièrement frapper à la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, ce qui n'était pas non plus idéal pour se...détendre.

Bref. Les baisers avec Georgia Madchen n'étaient donc vraiment pas une bonne idée, aussi tentante soit-elle. Mais il avait besoin d'affection et il la laissa volontiers l'enlacer et passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son cou et dans son dos. Son empathie ne lui envoyait aucun signal menaçant et il se relâcha progressivement, sachant qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal et qu'elle était lucide en cet instant (en tout cas, autant que le lui permettait sa maladie). Il se permit de lui rendre ses gestes affectueux, caressant son visage, ses bras et ses mains et l'embrassa même sur le front et sur le bout du nez, sagement. Il faisait gris et pluvieux dehors et il trouva l'absence de lumière vive apaisante, et le son de la pluie qu'il pouvait entendre (l'une des grandes fenêtres était entrouverte) relaxant. Pendant un long moment, il se sentit parfaitement bien mais son cœur se réchauffa réellement quand Georgia lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Tu es adorable, Will. Tu sais...parfois quand je suis avec toi, je me sens comme...si j'étais encore en vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais... »

« Mais ça pourrait l'être. Tu n'es pas tout à fait perdue, Georgia. Il y a encore moyen de revenir en arrière, parmi les vivants. Même si ça va prendre du temps, c'est encore possible. »

« Peut-être... »

Elle s'approcha et cette fois, il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et sa langue toucha la sienne, le simple contact lui envoyant des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il prolongea le baiser autant que possible même si son état d'excitation augmenta en conséquence et il émit un « mmh » bref quand elle posa sa main entre ses jambes. Il la retira immédiatement, aussi embarrassé qu'excité.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que... »

Une voix détestable se fit entendre.

« Parce que tu es morte, chérie. Ce cher Will ne va pas baiser un cadavre, il est bien trop ennuyeux pour être ce genre d'homme. De toute façon, tu as rendez-vous avec moi. Un nouveau traitement très efficace contre la disjonctivite aiguë. »

Mason Verger fit tournoyer son doigt sur le côté de sa tête en souriant, plus grossier que jamais et Will se vit distinctement enfoncer ses dents dans ce doigt jusqu'à l'os et l'arracher d'un coup sec.

« Ne me fait pas ces yeux-là, William. Toi aussi, tu auras droit à un traitement spécial très bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faiiiire ? » répéta le chirurgien, la voix volontairement aiguë. Puis il sourit largement et ajouta « Peut-être bien que je vais la baiser, moi. Peut-être que je vais lui couper un morceau ou deux pour voir à quel point elle est bien morte. Tu verras quand je la ramènerai, hein ? Comme ça, ce sera la surprise. »

« Si vous lui faites du mal...Vous le paierez très cher. »

« Oh William, j'ai tellement peur. Je crois que je vais me pisser dessus. Mais peut-être qu'on peut marchander un petit peu. »

« Marchander ? »

« Je ne lui couperai aucun membre si toi...tu sacrifices un petit quelque chose. Même pas un morceau entier, en fait. Passe la patte à travers les barreaux, mon joli. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu as oublié la règle ? » demanda Cordell, approchant des barreaux.

« Non. Pas de questions. Je... »

Il hésitait clairement, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Mason Verger semblait intouchable et il était clair qu'il torturait ses patients avec l'accord de la direction, mais de là à amputer un membre à une patiente sans aucune raison valable, c'était aller très loin. Mason lui mentait certainement, mais d'un autre côté, il était assez fou pour mettre ce type de menace à exécution.

Will inspira profondément et regarda Georgia dont le regard vague lui apprit de suite qu'elle était à nouveau perdue quelque part dans un lieu trop sombre empli d'ombres mouvantes et qu'elle ne réagissait plus parce qu'elle ne reconnaissait personne. C'était peut-être mieux pour une fois, et il se demanda si il y avait une part de volonté dans son changement d'état rapide. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mason la torturer. Il avait peur mais ne voulait pas être lâche, et puis il avait de la compassion pour la jeune femme. Elle souffrait déjà suffisamment.

Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air une seconde fois puis avança sa main tremblante hors des barreaux. Cordell la lui attrapa et referma tous ses doigts en un poing serré, tous sauf le petit et Will comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler quand son os se brisa avec un craquement dégoûtant. L'infirmier le lui replia ce qui lui fit affreusement mal, puis il leva le doigt suivant.

« Oh non ! Non, non, non...s'il-vous-plaît. »

Mason récupéra une larme le long de sa joue puis la lui tapota, sachant bien qu'il ne risquait rien.

« Tu es vraiment comme un jeune chiot. Stupide. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui couper un membre. »

Il replia lui-même son doigt, écartant nonchalamment la main de Cordell, puis il repoussa son poing serré douloureux derrière les barreaux. Au moins, un seul de ses doigts était brisé, et il avait eu la présence d'esprit de tendre sa main la moins forte. Il demanda des soins au premier infirmier qu'il vit passer devant sa cellule, mais ce dernier lui rit au nez, et ce fut la même chose quand il demande à voir Alana Bloom ou le docteur Lecter. Il retourna donc s'allonger, particulièrement inquiet parce que Randall était resté au fond de sa cellule tout le temps de la visite de Mason. Il ne l'avait pas défendu. Pire, il n'avait même pas essayé. Il l'avait très certainement laissé se défendre seul pour voir s'il en était capable, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Ou bien il avait bien plus peur de Mason que de lui, et il ne s'était donc pas mis en danger, mais dans ce cas, il aurait dû venir s'excuser.

Will regarda dans sa direction et Randall rampa, couché à plat ventre sur son lit. Il se rapprocha le plus possible des barreaux qui les séparaient, tandis que l'empathe gardait une distance prudente entre eux.

« Tu es faible. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Et je ne suis pas stupide non plus. Je ne pouvais rien faire. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû tendre la main. »

« J'ai protégé Georgia. »

« Elle ne fait pas partie de la meute. »

« C'est moi qui décide de ça. »

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas en faire partie. Elle ne peut pas veiller sur les autres, c'est même un danger potentiel. Tu as eu tort. Et tu n'es plus mon chef. »

« Tu crois ça ? »

« Tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas me battre. »

« Nous allons voir. »

Will sourit. Il était épuisé nerveusement mais il était aussi empli de colère contre Mason, contre Cordell, contre Chilton qui était le foutu dirigeant de cet endroit affreux, contre Hannibal qui l'y avait fait y atterrir et qui n'était même pas là, et juste un peu contre Randall. Mais il se servirait de la colère accumulée contre les autres pour le battre. Il avait un sérieux désavantage avec sa main blessée mais il avait quelque chose que l'homme-animal n'avait pas : une arme, et il comptait bien s'en servir. Randall ne verrait pas ça comme de la triche mais comme de l'intelligence, et il en aurait fait de même s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

Will l'attrapa avec sa main faible et le laissa refermer les siennes autour de sa gorge, prenant un gros risque mais ne voyant pas d'autre moyen de le surprendre efficacement. Sa main droite plongea sous le matelas et se referma sur la petite fourchette offerte par Hannibal presque tout de suite, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où il l'avait laissée et elle n'avait pas bougé. Il la plongea dans l'une des mains de Randall qui lâcha sa prise sur sa gorge immédiatement pour essayer de s'emparer de l'arme, mais Will recula pour la mettre hors de sa portée.

La main blessée de Randall saignait abondamment car les trois dents du couvert l'avaient presque entièrement transpercée, mais il pouvait toujours l'utiliser. Will se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir visé la gorge, mais il ne voulait pas tuer son...allié. Ils se regardèrent longuement, cherchant leurs points faibles alors que Peter les suppliait d'arrêter ça. Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé lors de l'intervention de Mason, mais Will ne lui en voulait absolument pas. C'était évident qu'il en avait peur lui aussi, et qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

« Ne regarde pas, Peter. C'est entre moi et Randall. »

Son adversaire eut la mauvaise idée de presser son visage contre les barreaux pour tenter de le mordre quand Will esquissa un mouvement un mouvement vers l'avant. Il en profita pour lui donner un puissant coup de poing sur le nez, son arme abandonnée provisoirement sur le matelas hors de la portée de son allié-ennemi. Un craquement lui indiqua que l'homme-animal avait à présent le nez cassé et un flot de sang vint confirmer cet état de fait. Il ne renonça pas cependant et ils abandonnèrent la prudence pour s'agripper l'un l'autre, essayant de s'étrangler ou, plus vicieusement pour Randall, d'atteindre les yeux.

Will parvint à lui cogner la tête contre les barreaux comme lors de leur précédent combat, mais bien moins fort car sa main gauche le lançait terriblement. Leurs bras étaient couverts de griffures et Will cria de douleur quand les dents de Randall trouvèrent une prise dans son épaule. Il allait lui arracher un large morceau de chair mais se figea en sentant les pointes de la fourchette sous sa gorge. Will avait réussi à la récupérer sans qu'il ne le voit au cours de la bagarre, et il était maintenant coincé. Il relâcha la pression de sa mâchoire, haletant et tenta de se débarrasser de la prise de Will, mais ce dernier enfonça les pointes de métal dans la chair tendre de sa gorge jusqu'à le faire saigner. Randall avait définitivement perdu.

« J'ai eu tort, je me soumets. »

Mais Will ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le relâcher. Il sentit la peur et le doute s'insinuer doucement chez son adversaire qui finit par ajouter :

« Ne me tue pas, Will. Je ne te trahirai plus jamais. »

« Je ne vais pas te tuer. Et tu ne m'attaqueras plus jamais. Mais pas parce que je suis le chef. Pas parce que je suis plus fort que toi. J'ai eu tort depuis le début...Je t'ai menti, en quelque sorte. J'ai pensé que raisonner de la même façon que toi était la meilleure chose à faire, mais je me suis trompé. Je ne suis pas un chef de meute, parce que je ne suis pas un loup. Ni un chien, ni aucun animal. Tu es une bête à visage humain...Un esprit sauvage dans le mauvais corps, mmh ? »

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais c'était comme ça que se percevait Randall et Will n'essayerait jamais de le persuader du contraire, c'était inutile. Randall ne pouvait être guérit, il fallait l'accepter avec son type de pensées et de comportement ou pas du tout.

« Oui... »

« Mais moi, je suis un homme avec une bête à l'intérieur. Elle ne me dirige pas. Elle ne me définit pas, même si elle m'a aidée à avoir le dessus sur toi. Je ne suis pas ton égal, je ne suis pas ton chef. La bête en moi t'a vaincu Randall, mais qui je suis...l'homme...t'as apprivoisé. Je suis ton maître, et je serai aussi ton ami. »

Randall fronça les sourcils mais il écoutait attentivement, et pas seulement parce que l'arme était encore fermement appuyée contre sa gorge. Will continua, l'apaisant par le son calme de sa voix.

« Je continuerai à te protéger. Je veillerai sur toi comme tu veilleras sur moi. Je te répondrai toujours, je ne t'ignorerai jamais, je ne te prendrai pas ta nourriture, au contraire, je t'offrirai volontiers la mienne parce que je n'aurai plus besoin de te prouver quoi que ce soit. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Randall. Tu sais... Personne ne te comprends comme je te comprends.»

C'était les mêmes mots qu'Hannibal avait utilisé avec lui et il se sentit vaguement coupable de les formuler à son tour. C'était de la manipulation oui, mais contrairement au docteur Lecter, il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Il veillerait réellement sur Randall et il le comprenait vraiment, ou plutôt en ce moment il comprenait son conflit intérieur : d'un côté, il avait envie d'accepter son nouveau statut, certes inférieur mais sécurisant et qui lui offrait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, la fin de la solitude et l'affection, mais de l'autre, sa fierté et son instinct d'animal sauvage (car il n'était certainement pas un chien) refusait une telle disgrâce.

Will lui laissa le temps de réfléchir et sourit quand il le senti se relâcher.

« Will, je t'accepte comme maître. »

Son regard semblait dire « ne me le fait pas regretter » et le jeune homme enleva l'arme de sa gorge, la replaçant sous son matelas. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, le geste affectueux seulement, jamais condescendant.

« Une dernière chose, Randall. Je sais que tu es sauvage et pas l'un de mes chiens. Je ne te demanderai jamais de me servir. Par contre, maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, si un jour tu te retournes contre moi, si un jour tu tentes quoi que ce soit...Je te tuerai de mes mains. C'est clair ? »

« Très clair. Ça n'arrivera jamais. »

L'homme-animal glissa sa tête sous son menton et l'enlaça, et il le serra contre lui en retour. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent un moment puis Randall se pencha sur l'épaule de Will, léchant la trace de morsure qu'il y avait laissée tandis que Will déposait un baiser consolateur sur sa main percée de trois petits trous. Il essuya aussi le sang sous son nez et prit soin de rassurer Peter qui avait fermé les yeux pendant une partie du combat et qui s'inquiétait à présent de leurs blessures.

« Ça va aller. »


	9. Confession

Chapitre 9 : Confession

Abigail avait eu le réflexe d'entourer le cou d'Hannibal de ses bras lorsqu'il était venu la chercher parce qu'elle était tellement, tellement soulagée de le voir enfin que toute sa colère s'était momentanément évanouie. Elle avait même réussi à sourire et à rendre son petit signe de main à Will, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le bureau du psychiatre (qu'il avait aménagé à son goût en ignorant toutes les recommandations de prudence du règlement), les choses étaient complètement différentes. Elle était seule avec lui, et elle allait donc pouvoir lui dire absolument tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. A commencer par le fait qu'elle lui en voulait énormément.

Elle attendit tout de même qu'il lui fasse signe de s'asseoir pour s'installer, croisa les bras en une attitude défensive évidente et lui lança le regard le plus noir possible. Soit il ne le remarqua pas, soit il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, mais il lui demanda juste si elle voulait du thé. Étant donné les repas qu'ils recevaient, elle aurait volontiers accepté mais elle était trop furieuse pour ça.

« Je ne veux rien du tout de vous. »

Elle détourna le regard, remarquant une curieuse porte coulissante au fond du bureau, située derrière elle (dans le dos d'Hannibal, une bibliothèque prenait l'entièreté du mur). Elle n'y prêta pas attention longuement, plus intéressée par sa réaction mais il haussa juste un sourcil curieux et lui servit un thé malgré son refus avant de s'installer à son bureau et de croiser élégamment les jambes.

« J'ai fait quelque-chose qui t'as contrarié. »

« Évidemment...C'est à cause de vous que je suis ici. Et il n'y a pas que ça... »

« Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de mettre en doute ta santé mentale quand Jack m'a annoncé que tu avais tué ton amie Marissa. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y a aucune preuve incriminant quelqu'un d'autre. Cette fille...a été empalée sur des bois de cerf, ça correspond au mode opératoire de ton père. »

« Mon père ne laissait pas les cadavres entiers. Celui qui a fait ça n'a pas... »

Elle déglutit, prenant une longue inspiration avant de terminer sa phrase.

« Celui qui a fait ça n'a pas honoré Marissa. »

« Je sais, je l'ai signalé à Jack mais il a toujours pensé que tu étais la complice de ton père, tu étais la coupable idéale pour lui. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin. Je t'ai épargné la prison...et probablement la peine de mort. Penses-tu que j'aime te savoir ici ? »

« Il m'arrive d'avoir cette impression. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Abigail. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te sauver. »

« Pas assez. »

Elle écarta ses cheveux qui cachaient son oreille absente.

« Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement des autres détenus envers toi. J'ai indiqué dès ton arrivée que tu devrais te trouver dans une cellule seule, mais il n'y avait pas de place. Ce n'est pas moi non plus qui ai accordé au docteur Gideon le droit de retourner dans les douches. Tu es injuste. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête à la réprimande et renifla. Elle sentait la tristesse enfler progressivement en elle comme une bulle énorme prête à éclater mais elle faisait tout pour la contenir parce que si elle se brisait, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je suis ici...J'ai demandé à vous voir, plusieurs fois. »

« On ne m'a transmis de demande de ta part qu'une seule fois, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu te recevoir à ce moment-là. J'ai eu plusieurs urgences à gérer. Tu n'es pas ma seule patiente, Abigail, n'oublie pas que je travaille ici mais également à l'extérieur. »

Les premières larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues.

« Je sais... »

« Je ne te fais pas de reproches. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée, tu as traversé des épreuves extrêmement difficiles ces derniers temps. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'aider. »

« Je veux juste sortir d'ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ils m'ont mise dans un bain glacé quand je suis arrivée...ils...m'y ont laissée des heures...Personne ne voulait me répondre. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mes affaires, j'avais un médaillon avec la photo de mes parents mais ils me l'ont pris. »

« Il se trouve dans un casier avec toutes tes affaires. Je pourrai te l'obtenir, mais tu ne pourras pas le porter. Je le garderai ici, dans mon bureau. Tu pourras le voir à chaque séance. »

Abigail hocha vivement la tête mais poursuivi sur sa lancée :

« Ils m'ont à peine soignée quand ce...cinglé m'a...enlevé l'oreille. Et après...il l'a...il l'a mangée. Et j'ai dû retourner à l'endroit où il m'a fait ça...Les douches sont obligatoires. Je ne veux plus jamais y aller...Je vais devenir folle si j'y retourne, même si Will est avec moi. Tout le monde est mélangé. Je n'avais jamais été... »

Elle fit un petit geste de la main avant de poursuivre : « Je n'avais jamais été exposée comme ça devant personne. A part ma mère. Les autres personnes qui sont ici, ils sont tous vraiment fous et ils me regardent tous comme...comme une proie. »

Cette fois, elle pleurait sans discontinuer, les sanglots lui brisant la voix.

«Et puis il y a cette fille qui est complètement folle... Georgia, elle a tué un homme et elle l'a mise sur mon lit, pendant la nuit. Sa bouche était...il y avait tellement de sang...sa mâchoire était presque totalement séparée du reste de sa tête. Et son œil... »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de décrire la façon répugnante dont il pendait en-dehors de l'orbite, mais elle n'oublierait jamais cette image. Elle la voyait encore, encore et encore dès qu'elle avait les paupières closes.

« Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Et aussi la journée. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans que toutes ces choses me reviennent, et je suis obligée de vivre avec cette fille. Elle est plus calme depuis cette nuit-là et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aime beaucoup Will...Mais elle est toujours folle. Elle a essayé de s'enlever la peau des bras. Elle...me terrifie. Je ne veux pas retourner avec elle. »

« Abigail... »

« Je ne veux pas ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je... »

Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains, manquant d'air tellement elle sanglotait.

« Abigail, écoute-moi. »

« Je veux mon père ! Je veux rentrer à la maison...je veux mon père... »

Elle tremblait, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et releva vivement la tête quand le psychiatre recula son siège. Il leva les mains vers elle, l'invitant clairement à le rejoindre et elle n'hésita pas une seconde même si une part infime d'elle avait peur de lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux puis enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'elle entoura ensuite doucement ses bras.

« Ton père...il te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Je sais que ça parait incompréhensible. Il voulait me tuer...et il a fait ces choses horribles... »

« Il a fait toutes ces choses pour ne pas avoir à te tuer. Il t'aimait, à sa façon. »

« Il était...aimant certains instants et d'autres... »

« Je sais. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser parce que tu as encore des sentiments positifs à son égard. Tu aimais ton père...et tu aimais le tueur. Ses deux personnalités étaient complémentaires. Impossible d'avoir l'un sans l'autre. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Non...non, je n'aimais pas le tueur. »

« Pourtant tu l'as aidé. »

Elle recula légèrement, ses grands yeux clairs remplis de larmes plongés dans son regard sombre. Ses lèvres se pincèrent puis elle hocha la tête, réprimant un nouveau sanglot alors que les doigts d'Hannibal lui essuyaient les joues en douceur. Il ne la jugeait pas. Il semblait juste...curieux d'en savoir plus, et lorsqu'il la serra contre son torse et posa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, elle se laissa totalement aller contre lui. Leur étreinte était la chose la plus agréable et la plus réconfortante qu'elle ait ressenti depuis son admission, et elle aurait aimé que le moment dure éternellement.

« Je l'ai aidé parce que...je ne voulais pas mourir. C'était moi ou ces filles. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi...Je vois quand ils sont horrifiés ou dégoûtés. Mais vous, vous n'êtes rien de tout ça. »

« Je pense que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. »

« J'aurais pu le dénoncer. Et apporter des preuves... »

« Mais c'était ton père et tu l'aimais. Et il te protégeait. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à développer.

« Où aurais-tu été plus en sécurité qu'auprès de quelqu'un comme lui ? Tu n'as jamais...amené à ton père une fille que tu avais choisie personnellement ? Correspondant à ses critères bien entendu, mais sur laquelle tu aurais attiré son attention ? »

« Une fois seulement. Elle était horrible avec moi... Ça rend les choses pires encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? A cause du choix ? Si ça n'avait pas été elle, ça aurait été une autre. Ça rend peut-être les choses plus acceptables au contraire. Elle le méritait, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau mais ne pensait déjà plus à cette fille parce qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de relativement important.

« C'est vous qui avez téléphoné à mon père. »

« Un malheureux concours de circonstances, rien de plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

« Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il se trouvait bien chez lui. J'ai commis une erreur. »

« Vous l'avez prévenu. »

« Involontairement. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu interprètes mal cet événement. »

« Mmh mmh. Je vous crois. Avoir l'air coupable, je sais ce que c'est... »

Il sourit, pratiquement certain qu'elle ne le croyait pas. C'était bien mieux que ça : elle voulait le croire, et rien ne saurait mieux la persuader qu'il s'agissait de la vérité qu'elle-même. Elle avait trop besoin de son soutien et de sa protection pour lui faire des reproches sur ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là : rien ne pourrait changer le passé et son avenir lui semblait moins incertain avec quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés.

« Aidez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je te le promets. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui demanda de l'attendre. Il s'absenta un assez long moment (dont elle profita pour boire son thé qui était encore tiède) mais revint avec une première bonne nouvelle.

« Viens voir. »

Il entoura ses épaules de l'un de ses bras et la guida jusqu'au fond du bureau, ouvrant la porte qui l'avait intriguée plus tôt et révéla une salle de bain pourvue d'un baignoire et d'une douche, et une autre petite pièce qui y était reliée par une porte laissée ouverte et qui contenait une table d'auscultation, une armoire et quelques sièges.

« Plus de douches communes. »

Elle émit un faible merci mais l'embrassa sur la joue, souriant à son air surpris. Il ne sembla pas trouver le geste déplacé cela dit, et il sourit à son tour, l'air bienveillant même s'il la rappela à la réalité :

« Il faut retourner en cellule à présent, je suis désolé. »

« Je ne peux pas retourner avec elle. »

« Tu ne seras pas avec Georgia. Ce ne sera peut-être pas idéal mais...je pense que tu préféreras largement ça à ton ancienne situation. »

Elle sourit à nouveau, le taquinant même un peu.

« Ouh, ouh, que de mystères. »

Il lui lança un regard entendu et se contenta d'une main sur son épaule pour la guider dans les couloirs menant aux cellules. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête car ils revenaient tous les deux exactement à celle de Georgia, bien que cette dernière ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle comprit tout lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche une clé qu'il glissa dans la serrure de la cellule de Will et qu'il lui ouvrit la porte.

Elle y entra et s'approcha de son nouveau codétenu qui semblait dormir, posa une main prudente sur son épaule et récolta un cri de douleur. Will se redressa tout de suite, tendu à l'extrême avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'elle, une amie dont il n'avait pas à se méfier. Il s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur et se leva péniblement pour aller vers Hannibal.

« Occupez-vous de Randall s'il-vous-plaît. Je pense que son nez est cassé, et il est blessé à la main. »

Hannibal referma provisoirement la porte de la cellule que Will et Abigail partageaient désormais et alla demander la clé de celle de Randall, de la glace, ainsi que l'aide de deux infirmiers pour maintenir ce dernier pendant les soins. Il savait que l'homme-animal était soumis à Will, mais ces derniers s'étaient clairement battus et s'il semblait évident que Will était le vainqueur, il ne savait pas à quel point le combat avait modifié (ou non) leur relation. Il n'avait pas non plus confiance en Will et savait que c'était lui qui avait envoyé Randall tuer Gideon (ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller son intérêt). Il était donc du domaine du possible qu'il se serve de son allié pour tenter de le tuer.

Randall regarda d'ailleurs Will pour savoir que faire dès que les infirmiers entrèrent dans sa cellule qu'il considérait naturellement comme son territoire, et l'empathe ne cessa de lui parler pour le garder le plus calme possible. Hannibal examina attentivement le nez gonflé certes, mais pas cassé. Il y apposa de la glace un moment puis demanda à Randall de le faire, sous la surveillance étroite des infirmiers prêts à agir au moindre geste suspect, puis il s'occupa de sa main, la désinfectant et la bandant. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la blessure, mais l'un des infirmiers s'en chargea à sa place.

« Monsieur Graham...Avec quoi avez-vous fait ces trois trous dans la main de monsieur Flagg ? »

« Flagg ? »

« Oh...c'est Tier, c'est juste. Randall Flagg est un autre patient. Il y a tellement de monde, ici...Et donc, comment lui avez-vous percé la main de la sorte ? »

« Avec mes dents. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Après avoir verrouillé la cellule de Randall, les deux infirmiers les firent sortirent, lui et Abigail pour fouiller la leur. Ils découvrirent évidemment la fourchette encore tâchée de sang sous le regard impassible d'Hannibal, mais également le talisman composé des mèches de poils de chien. Will essaya de discuter pour le garder, mais ils refusèrent. Par contre, lorsque Hannibal le réclama ils le lui donnèrent sans poser de questions, et ce dernier le glissa dans sa poche.

Abigail réintégra la cellule et s'étendit avec bonheur sur le lit, car elle s'était refusé à dormir avec Georgia et elle avait donc passé certaines nuits par terre avant que les infirmiers ne consentent à lui installer un matelas. Matelas qu'ils déplacèrent dans la cellule de Will, et sur lequel elle dormirait encore de temps à autre, même si elle comptait bien également dormir contre le jeune homme certaines nuits.

Quant à Will, il ne réintégra pas sa cellule mais suivit Hannibal qui venait de prévenir les infirmiers qu'il allait le recevoir en thérapie. Ces derniers proposèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau mais il refusa poliment, leur assurant qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis avec lui, ce qui était vrai. Même s'il considérait toujours Hannibal en partie comme un ennemi de par sa nature de psychopathe, il savait bien qu'il était sa meilleure chance de sortie. Et il avait assez d'autres ennemis dont la mort était plus souhaitable que la sienne. Il suivit donc docilement l'homme jusqu'à son bureau qu'il observa rapidement, curieux lorsqu'il le fit passer par une salle de bain pour arriver dans une pièce plus petite où se trouvait une table d'auscultation. Il comprit lorsqu'il l'y fit asseoir qu'il comptait le soigner là, ce qui était bien plus facile que dans son bureau : tout le nécessaire se trouvait dans l'armoire toute proche.

Hannibal entoura la glace avec un tissu propre et la lui fit appliquer sur son doigt tout en lui faisant lever la main au-dessus de son cœur, la gravité aidant à réduire un peu l'inflammation. Il toucha ensuite son doigt pour sentir au mieux la fracture, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Hannibal pensa un instant qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire une radio pour voir au mieux la brisure de l'os, mais l'asile ne disposait pas de ce type d'équipement et le risque d'irradiation n'en valait probablement pas le coup. Certaines salles de radiographie disposaient de dosimètres pour mesurer le taux d'irradiation, de paravents et de tabliers de plomb, mais Chilton n'aurait jamais investi là-dedans.

« La cassure est nette, je ne vais pas devoir réaligner l'os. C'est Randall Tier qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Cordell. Sur ordre de Mason Verger. Il menaçait de couper un membre à Georgia si je ne me laissais pas faire, alors... »

« Quels sont vos rapports avec Georgia Madchen ? »

« Amicaux. Enfin, nous avons échangé un baiser. »

Il allait s'en tenir à ça mais le regard que lui lança Hannibal l'invitait clairement à développer.

«Je n'ai pas une forte attirance pour elle. C'était juste un baiser...réconfortant. Et son état m'inquiète beaucoup. »

« Vous avez de la compassion pour elle. »

« Oui. Est-ce qu'elle peut être soignée ? »

« Dans les conditions actuelles, j'en doute. Parlez-moi de Randall Tier, voulez-vous ? »

Hannibal posa une attelle sur son doigt cassé, lui indiquant de le bouger le moins possible et lui apprenant qu'il faudrait environ six semaines pour qu'il puisse à nouveau s'en servir normalement, puis il écouta attentivement sa réponse à propos de l'homme-animal.

« Ça a été compliqué de m'en faire un allié, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Voyant que ça intéressait le psychiatre, il développa davantage et lui expliqua comment leurs rapports avaient évolués depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en n'omettant pas le passage où ce dernier lui avait fait avaler un morceau de chair crue appartenant au docteur Gideon.

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

« Mmh... »

Will ne voulait pas répondre trop vite, réfléchissant réellement à la question afin de transmettre au mieux ses ressentis. Il était toujours dans l'optique de ne pas contrarier (et même de plaire autant que possible) au psychiatre, tout en restant prudent.

« Une profonde satisfaction. Je ne détestais pas le docteur Gideon avant de savoir qu'il s'en était pris à Abigail, mais je ne l'appréciais pas non plus. Il était...intelligent, ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et il aurait pu être un allié intéressant à défaut d'être une compagnie agréable. Mais je n'aurais jamais eu confiance en lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais apprécié. »

« Parce qu'il était coupable du meurtre de sa famille entière ? »

« Entre autre choses. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait, d'ingérer un morceau de lui ? »

Will enleva son haut blanc légèrement tâché de sang pour qu'Hannibal puisse le soigner, révélant ses épaules larges et son torse plutôt musclé. Lecter désinfecta ses bras couverts de griffures et la morsure sur son épaule avec des gestes doux et consciencieux, toujours attentif à la discussion.

« Pas grand-chose. J'ai avalé rapidement. C'était plus...un geste symbolique. »

« L'acceptation du cadeau que vous faisais Randall. »

« Absolument. »

« Imaginons que j'ai eu l'opportunité de cuisiner quelque-chose à partir du docteur Gideon...Accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie ? »

« J'accepterai toute opportunité d'avaler un repas chaud, surtout s'il a été préparé par vous. Votre cuisine est délicieuse, qu'elle soit...classique ou non.»

« Parfait. »

Will releva les yeux pour croiser le regard havane de l'homme en train de le soigner.

« C'est le cas ? Vous en avez eu l'opportunité ? »

« Le docteur Gideon n'avait plus de famille. »

La réponse d'Hannibal le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Vous n'avez pas pu emporter le corps chez vous. Où avez-vous cuisiné ? »

« Je dispose d'un logement dans le village, même si je n'y habite pas. »

« Et pour la découpe ? »

« Mason Verger m'a laissé utiliser ses locaux. »

« Quels sont vos rapports avec Mason Verger ? »

Will avait involontairement utilisé exactement la même tournure de phrase que le docteur Lecter précédemment quand il l'avait interrogé sur Georgia et Randall. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, adopter le même débit de parole que son interlocuteur ou d'éventuels tics de langage, et la plupart du temps il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Le psychiatre avait observé cette particularité en l'entendant parler fort avec Jack alors que son ton de voix habituel était plutôt mesuré, et avec un débit de parole plus lent avec Peter Bernardone. Il trouva plutôt plaisant qu'il prenne également quelques éléments provenant de sa propre façon de s'exprimer.

« Obligatoires. »

Il sourit alors que Will riait, le son lui semblait aussi plaisant que s'il provenait d'un instrument de musique parfaitement accordé. Les rires des personnes qu'il appréciait étaient aussi doux à ses oreilles qu'une jolie mélodie pouvait l'être, mais ils ne touchaient pas son âme comme pouvaient le faire les cris. Sa main s'égara sur la barbe trop fournie pour être correcte de Will tandis que ce dernier lui disait :

« Vous ne l'appréciez pas parce qu'il est vulgaire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas atteint de la même façon que vous par la vulgarité et il m'arrive même de la trouver amusante dans certaines situations, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée aussi irritante que chez cet homme...Si ce n'était pas aussi risqué, je lui arracherai volontiers la langue. »

« Que serait la vie sans quelques risques ? »

« Elle serait plus longue et moins douloureuse dans mon cas. Peut-être un jour, si l'occasion se présente. »

« Que diriez-vous de prendre un bain avant de dîner ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Je vais vous aider, cela ne va pas être facile avec votre main blessée. »

« Je peux me débrouiller seul. »

« William, je suis médecin. Vous ne serez ni le premier ni le dernier homme nu que je verrai. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi comme vous le voulez mais surtout pas William. Mason Verger utilise William tout le temps, et d'une façon détestable. »

« Très bien Will. Laissez-moi au moins vous aider pour vous laver les cheveux et pour vous raser, c'est plus que nécessaire. »

Le jeune homme soupira puis haussa les épaules.

« Si vous y tenez. »

Il avait déjà été nu devant plusieurs dizaines d'autres pensionnaires masculins dans les douches, il avait déjà été nu devant Alana Bloom, devant Abigail et devant d'autres femmes inconnues, alors sa notion de pudeur (bien qu'encore présente) s'était légèrement assouplie. Être nu devant le docteur Lecter ne le gênait pas, même si son regard s'attardait un peu plus que nécessaire sur son corps alors qu'il se dénudait. Il se demanda confusément à quoi le psychiatre pensait en le regardant mais étouffa son don d'empathie pour ne pas avoir la réponse. Il préférait avoir juste les suppositions que lui soufflait son esprit, à savoir que le médecin imaginait découper certaines parties de lui dans le but de les cuisiner, ou tout simplement qu'il appréciait la beauté élégante de son corps tout en muscles et qu'il s'imaginait plutôt en train de le dessiner.

Il préféra ne pas trop y réfléchir et ressenti une bouffée de sympathie à son égard quand il fit couler le bain et y ajouta un liquide qui sentait merveilleusement bon, peut-être de la fleur d'oranger. L'odeur s'élevant de la baignoire était à la fois sucrée et apaisante et il la respira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'eau qui était délicieusement chaude. Un long soupir d'aise lui échappa et il se laissa couler au fond de la baignoire, parfaitement détendu alors qu'Hannibal n'aurait probablement pas eu de grandes difficultés à le maintenir sous l'eau dans l'état de fatigue dans lequel il se trouvait. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire noyer aujourd'hui, il intéressait bien trop l'homme pour ça.

 _blabla :_

 _Bonsoir ! Je me suis procurée les livres de Thomas Harris, je n'ai lu que quelques pages de dragon rouge mais j'aime déjà beaucoup (Hannibal a les yeux couleur havane, marrons donc, comme Mads Mikkelsen, éhé !). (Par contre le docteur Bloom et Freddie Lounds sont des hommes tous les deux O_O!) Je pense voir les films avec Hopkins bientôt aussi, ils ont l'air biens._

 _Autre : Il y a une petite référence à un auteur que j'aime bien, c'était trop tentant. Devinez qui c'est:p. _


	10. Fantasmes

Chapitre 10 : Fantasmes

Will sortit la tête hors de l'eau lorsqu'il n'eut plus du tout d'air et remarqua qu'Hannibal avait enlevé la veste de son costume impeccablement taillé (c'était évident que tous ses vêtements étaient fait sur mesure) et qu'il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa chevelure dégoulinante. Il posa sagement la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'Hannibal s'installait derrière lui sur un tabouret qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là selon le règlement. Le médecin déposa dans ses larges mains masculines une généreuse quantité de shampoing et se mit au travail, faisant fermer les yeux à l'empathe sous la douceur de ses gestes.

Will savait que le bain était à la fois le moyen de punir et de récompenser les pensionnaires, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un bain chaud puisse lui faire autant de bien. En fait, plus que le bain, c'était surtout les doigts du psychiatre caressant et massant son cuir chevelu qui faisait s'évaporer tout son stress. Le docteur ne se contentait vraiment pas de lui laver les cheveux, il exerçait des pressions et de petits mouvements rotatifs avec ses pouces à certains endroits de son crâne et ce, jusque sur sa nuque, dénouant les muscles contractés à cet endroit et lui envoyant de longs frissons de plaisir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Quand il lui rinça les cheveux, il se sentait faible et cotonneux. Il le laissa essuyer et peigner sa chevelure bouclée, ne fronçant les sourcils que lorsqu'il s'en approcha avec une paire de ciseaux. Néanmoins il ne fit aucune remarque, se disant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il devait couper les cheveux de la même manière qu'il faisait tout autre chose : parfaitement. Il ne bougea pas plus quand il enduisit sa barbe qui commençait à être vraiment épaisse de mousse à raser ni quand il approcha de sa gorge un rasoir aiguisé à souhait. Il se sentait extrêmement bien et se laissa dorloter, et même les passages de la lame sur ses joues lui semblèrent doux. Puis il se rappela qu'il ne se rasait jamais entièrement la barbe : il ne faisait que la tailler. Il protesta faiblement mais c'était trop tard, et il décida que tout bien réfléchi, il s'en fichait. Plutôt que de ronchonner, alors que les mains habiles d'Hannibal s'éloignait de lui, il demanda :

« Pourriez-vous encore me masser un peu la nuque ? »

Il croisa le regard du psychiatre et sourit, l'air coupable car ce dernier s'était déjà longuement occupé de lui. Par moments, il pouvait deviner au mouvement de ses yeux, à l'intensité de son regard, à un léger étirement de ses lèvres ou a une simple crispation de sa mâchoire ce que ce dernier pensait. Et là, il pensait clairement qu'il abusait, alors Will utilisa les mots magiques pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait :

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

L'homme hocha la tête et soupira comme s'il passait un caprice à un enfant difficile puis recommença à le masser, longuement. Quand il cessa, Will était presque endormi et l'eau était tiède, presque froide. Le psychiatre la vida en grande partie pour la remplacer par de la chaude.

« Lavez-vous, maintenant. Je laisse la porte entrouverte par sécurité au cas où vous feriez un malaise. Prenez tout votre temps, j'ai de nombreux papiers à classer. Je travaillerai jusqu'à ce que vous veniez me rejoindre. Je vais aussi demander à ce que l'on vous fasse apporter des vêtements propres. »

« Merci, docteur Lecter. »

« Quand nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, Will. »

« Mmh mmh. »

Il sourit, ne lui donnant pas satisfaction car il ne l'appellerait pas par son prénom tant que leur « amitié » ne serait pas reconstruite. Il écouta ses pas s'éloigner et l'entendit assez bien ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir pour demander les vêtements propres promis mais les mots n'étaient pas clairement audibles. Il se lava à son aise, l'oreille tendue, et apprécia qu'Hannibal frappe à la porte pour venir déposer son linge même s'il l'avait vu complètement nu quelques instants plus tôt. Sa politesse faisait indéniablement partie de son charme et de son capital sympathie. Il le remercia et attendit d'entendre le bruit du retrait de son siège de bureau quand il s'y assit pour ranger ses papiers, ennuyé par cette porte entrouverte. Il aurait aimé avoir davantage d'intimité pour soulager un peu ses pulsions, puis il songea que s'il était suffisamment discret, l'homme ne se rendrait compte de rien. La situation était gênante mais ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas masturbé et avec Abigail dans sa cellule, il n'en aurait sûrement pas l'occasion ce soir. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il observa l'angle d'ouverture de la porte, s'assurant qu'il était impossible pour Hannibal de le voir depuis son bureau tout comme il lui était impossible de voir Hannibal, puis il glissa une main entre ses jambes, caressant son sexe jusqu'à entrer en érection. Il avait l'habitude de fermer les yeux dans ce genre de moment intime mais ici il n'était pas assez à l'aise pour le faire et il se laissa aller à ses fantasmes les yeux ouverts. Tout et rien lui passait par la tête, y compris des choses qui le surprenaient lui-même, toujours à cause de ses associations d'idées incontrôlables. Là, ses pensées étaient si rapides qu'elles étaient plutôt des images ou des sensations : Alana Bloom embrassant Margot et laissant sur son corps tout en courbes des traces de rouge à lèvres écarlates, Georgia et lui échangeant un long baiser excitant, les dents de Randall Tier touchant les siennes et sa langue entrant dans sa bouche pour y pousser le morceau de chair sanguinolent, la poitrine dénudée et marbrée de rouge de l'une des victimes d'Hannibal...Il se mordit la lèvre, n'aimant pas le chemin que prenait ses pensées mais accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe, voulant jouir rapidement pour que le médecin ne trouve pas suspect le temps passé dans le bain (même s'il l'avait encouragé à y rester).

Il avait aussi tendance à être vocal et prit grand soin de serrer les dents et de maintenir ses lèvres closes, espérant que son souffle s'accélérant ne s'entendait pas depuis le bureau. Lui-même n'entendait pas de bruissement de feuilles déplacées et trouva que Lecter était bien silencieux. L'idée qu'il soit en train d'écouter lui sembla à la fois absurdement excitante et effrayante au plus haut point. Un frisson glacé le parcouru alors qu'il l'imagina juste derrière la porte, silencieux et prédateur, mais il eut la confirmation qu'il n'en était rien en entendant le bruit d'un tiroir se refermant. Puis à nouveau, plus aucun son. Le plaisir augmentait peu à peu et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il devait aussi surveiller le bruit qu'il faisait avec l'eau, un son trop répétitif attirerait clairement l'attention, mais pas de bruit du tout également. Il fit mine de se rincer alors que les images continuaient à défiler dans son esprit : Alana Bloom encore, nue et s'allongeant sur lui, Georgia plus lucide que sa maladie ne lui permettrait jamais les mains s'égarant sur son corps, la main du docteur Lecter faisant les mêmes gestes que les siens, identiques et synchronisés, le pantalon baissé juste le minimum pour qu'il puisse atteindre son sexe. Il repoussa l'idée dans un recoin de son esprit mais elle essaya de s'imposer encore et encore et il finit par se concentrer uniquement sur ses sensations, la tête complètement vide au moment de l'orgasme.

Il vida l'eau du bain et se rinça consciencieusement ainsi que la baignoire, puis se sécha et mit ses habits propres en espérant que rien ne trahirait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne réfléchit pas spécialement à la signification des pensées qu'il avait eues pendant qu'il se masturbait, et surtout pas à celle concernant Hannibal : ce n'était rien qu'une association d'idées de plus. Il avait eu peur d'être surpris dans une situation donnée, et son fichu cerveau avait produit l'imagine de la personne par laquelle il craignait d'être surpris dans la même situation. Si Hannibal était « coupable » de faire ce genre de choses derrière son bureau, il se sentirait moins coupable de l'avoir fait dans son bain, à portée de son ouïe extrêmement fine. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Will poussa la porte et alla rejoindre l'homme toujours assis derrière son bureau. Celui-ci terminait la classification de fiches correspondant à ses patients sûrement, et lui adressa un sourire...amusé ?

« Oui ? »

« Le changement est intéressant. »

Devant son regard d'incompréhension, Hannibal alla lui chercher un petit miroir qu'il installa sur son bureau, face à lui pour qu'il puisse se regarder. Le médecin lui avait raccourci les cheveux qui se tenaient à présent en boucles serrées et lui donnait l'air...et bien, mieux coiffé, certainement. Mais le plus marquant était son absence de barbe qui le rajeunissait d'au moins cinq ans.

« C'est...bien. »

« On ne le dirait pas. »

Will observa le visage de son interlocuteur et il lui sembla remarquer quelques...variations. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses pensées déplacées précédentes qui lui faisait voir des indices confirmant son curieux fantasme ou si les pupilles d'Hannibal étaient réellement plus dilatées qu'à l'habitude. Il lui semblait que ses yeux couleur ambre sanguine étaient noirs à présent, la carnation de ses lèvres plus foncée et celle de ses pommettes saillantes également. Il ne remarqua pas que son inspection était longue et, alors qu'Hannibal aurait pu le rappeler à l'ordre par la simple prononciation de son prénom, il lui sourit volontairement lentement en découvrant ses dents relativement droites et blanches. Will remarqua que ses incisives centrales étaient très légèrement en retrait par rapport par rapport à ses latérales et que ses canines étaient extrêmement pointues. L'aspect particulier de ses dents mis à part, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans son sourire le fit reculer jusqu'au fond de son siège.

« Je...si, je trouve que c'est bien. Pour la coupe de cheveux. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de me voir rasé de près. J'ai l'impression de faire plus jeune. »

« Oui, le port de la barbe a souvent tendance à vieillir légèrement un individu. »

Il fit une pause puis poursuivit :

« Je vais devoir vous enfermer dans mon bureau le temps que j'aille chercher notre repas. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. »

Hannibal lui fit un petit signe de tête puis se leva, sortit et ferma la porte à clé comme prévu. Il l'avait à peine refermée que Will frémit, secoué par un long frisson dû à la peur. Il n'était pas inquiet pour le dîner et ne pensait pas que le psychiatre lui ferait le moindre mal ce soir, mais il avait perçu quelque chose en lui. C'était bien plus qu'une impression, c'était comme d'être traversé par une ombre ou de ressentir physiquement un pressentiment, et il n'avait eu une expérience de ce genre avec personne, pas même avec Mason Verger. Mason lui faisait peur parce qu'il savait ce dont il était capable : il redoutait ses actes, mais Hannibal pouvait par moments réveiller en lui une terreur différente, sourde et ancestrale. Will ferma les yeux, inspira et expira longuement et à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que son cœur batte moins rapidement.

Quand la clé tourna dans la serrure il était détendu et il remarqua à peine que l'infirmière qui aidait Hannibal à porter la vaisselle nécessaire était jolie. Peut-être parce que le cerf-corbeau trottinait à ses côtés et que la chose qu'il avait vue précédemment dans l'ombre du psychiatre se trouvait maintenant derrière ce dernier, le dépassant d'au moins deux têtes sans compter ses larges bois. La créature squelettique avait la peau entièrement noire, tirée sur les os comme un costume trop étroit et des yeux blancs et vides, sans pupilles. Néanmoins, il pouvait dire quand son regard mort le regardait lui précisément et quand il s'intéressait à autre chose dans la pièce. En ce moment, c'était bien lui qu'il regardait, ses doigts-serres crispés sur le dossier de la chaise du médecin. L'empathe n'avait pas vu ce dernier fermer la porte à clé ni l'infirmière sortir, et il eut du mal à baisser les yeux vers la table quand il installa la vaisselle et le plat.

« Tout va bien, Will ? »

« Oui, très bien. C'est juste... »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, constatant qu'elles étaient sèches puis poursuivit : « C'est juste mon imagination qui me joue parfois des tours. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Peut-être plus tard. Ce serait dommage de laisser le plat refroidir. »

Avec le couvercle posé dessus, ça aurait été étonnant mais le cuisinier ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, préférant dévoiler le contenu du plat : de l'osso buco. Will écouta avec une attention relative la description qui suivit, à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un plat traditionnel milanais composé de jarret de veau braisé au vin blanc sec servit avec des carottes, tomates et poireaux. Le tout était accompagné de risotto et d'un vin dont Will ne se soucia pas de voir l'étiquette, il était sûrement aussi bon que hors de prix connaissant le médecin et il remercia ce dernier quand il le servit généreusement.

La créature avait disparue quand il releva les yeux vers Hannibal et il pu se concentrer sur la nourriture, excellente comme toujours. Il avait l'impression que la viande fondait sur sa langue et sourit, un peu plus à l'aise que précédemment. Le docteur Lecter lui adressa un regard curieux et après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche, il expliqua :

« Finalement, il semblerait que je sois capable d'apprécier le docteur Gideon. »

«Même les individus les plus infects peuvent servir l'art. En parlant d'art, aimez-vous la musique Will ? »

« Je pense que oui. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en entendre beaucoup...juste quelques fois, lors de fêtes quand j'étais enfant. Et une fois ou deux à la radio, chez Jack. »

Lui-même n'avait jamais eu la radio, c'était une dépense peu utile même si ça lui avait fait envie.

« Je vous en ferai écouter lorsque nous auront terminé, si vous le voulez. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Will ne se dépêcha pas de finir son assiette, savourant le repas à son aise et n'hésitant pas à se resservir même. Le dessert qui suivit fut excellent aussi et après avoir rangé la vaisselle dans un contenant plus pratique pour la porter à présent qu'elle était vide, Hannibal se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. La partie basse du meuble comportait des placards qui se fermaient à clé, et Will comprit lorsqu'il en sorti un gramophone qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce type d'objets exposé dans son bureau. C'était lourd, et un patient trop sur les nerfs aurait pu s'en servir comme d'une arme.

Il regarda Hannibal remonter le mécanisme de l'appareil à l'aide de la manivelle se trouvant sur la droite de celui-ci, puis ramener le bras du tourne-disque au maximum pour que la butée se trouvant sur celui-ci vienne actionner le mécanisme. Il l'observa placer ensuite la tête de lecture sur le disque et approcha alors que la musique envahissait la pièce, s'échappant par le pavillon de l'appareil.

Il était tout à fait capable de reconnaître quelques instruments mais n'en avait jamais entendu d'autres, et il eut l'impression que le son de l'un d'eux touchait davantage son âme que ses oreilles, le trouvant aussi émouvant que le son de la voix humaine. Du violon. Il remarqua qu'Hannibal se tenait tout proche, à quelques pas de distance seulement, pas étonné le moins du monde du regard curieux qu'il posait sur lui : ce dernier savait qu'avec son don il était plus réceptif à la puissance évocatrice de la musique et attendait de voir quel impact elle aurait sur lui. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Will ne tenta pas de se préserver des émotions que lui provoquait l'écoute et bientôt, une larme glissa le long de chacune de ses joues alors qu'il prenait une lente inspiration tremblante. La voix du docteur Lecter, volontairement basse accompagna Tchaïkovski :

« Que ressentez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, incapable de donner ses impressions immédiatement et ferma les yeux le temps que le morceau prenne fin. Il regarda ensuite le psychiatre, ne voulant pas paraître irrespectueux en l'ignorant plus longtemps.

« C'était comme...d'être libre à nouveau. Comme d'être pieds nus dans la rivière, avec un soleil rougeoyant descendant sur l'horizon. Comme si toute la lassitude et la peine était emportée par le courant. C'était...comme passer ma main dans l'encolure du cerf-corbeau. »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, évitant le regard du médecin et soufflant « c'est ridicule, mmh... ».

« Non Will, ça ne l'est pas. Cela me touche également, d'une manière à la fois semblable et différente. Vous avez mentionné un cerf-corbeau... »

« C'est compliqué. »

La musique c'était arrêtée, et il pouvait penser plus clairement. Ce qui ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile pour autant, expliquer le cerf-corbeau était comme vouloir expliquer la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait.

« Prenez votre temps. »

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Will se cala confortablement au fond de son siège, légèrement affalé dedans mais Hannibal ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

« Je pense que c'est une image que j'associe aux meurtres. Ou bien aux meurtriers. C'est sûrement un cerf à cause de l'affaire Jacob Hobbs, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche en pensées d'un assassin avant. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas lié à ce point...Le cerf a continué à apparaître après sa mort, et il est devenu plus comme...une sorte de créature fantastique. Il est devenu noir, le corps couvert de plumes à certains endroits. »

« Le corbeau est vu comme un messager funeste dans beaucoup de pays. Votre cerf-corbeau annonce la mort ou l'accompagne ? »

« Les deux...Ou parfois, il représente la pulsion de tuer. Lorsque j'ai envoyé Randall tuer Gideon, j'ai eu la sensation de...posséder des bois moi-même. »

« Comme s'ils avaient toujours été là ou comme s'ils poussaient , vous faisant partiellement devenir la créature ? »

Hannibal semblait prendre l'information très calmement, il n'était ni moqueur ni amusé, juste intéressé d'en apprendre davantage.

« Comme s'ils poussaient à cet instant-là. Je pouvais ressentir la douleur...J'ai eu le réflexe de porter les mains à mon front et lorsque je les ai regardées, elles étaient pleines de sang. Abigail m'a touché le front et même si elle me disait que je n'avais rien je pouvais...sentir ses mains caresser mes bois. »

« Le cerf représente votre moi meurtrier. »

« J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la représentation que j'avais de vous. Il apparaissait à vos côtés...ou bien sa forme se superposait à la vôtre. Lorsque vous êtes venu me voir dans ma cellule la première fois, je vous ai vu...avec un ramage qui évoquait à la fois les bois et les ronces, et le col de votre manteau se fondait avec son encolure recouverte de plumes. »

« Comment étais-je, à cet instant ? Menaçant ? »

Will souffla sa réponse, honnête.

« Magnifique. »

Hannibal le fixa intensément et il en fit de même, ne se sentant pas effrayé le moins du monde et se sentant parfaitement compris, comme si pendant un bref instant ils entraient en communion par le regard.

« Ce n'est pas anodin que vous et moi partagions une même représentation dans votre esprit. Vous nous percevez comme des semblables. »

« Non, nous ne le sommes pas, docteur Lecter. »

Il venait de mettre volontairement fin à la magie du moment en n'utilisant pas son prénom et remarqua l'éclair de contrariété dans les iris sombres du médecin.

« Non, en effet. Vous luttez contre votre nature. »

« Je n'ai pas les mêmes penchants que vous. Je n'éprouve pas d'attrait pour le meurtre. La souffrance des autres ne me procure aucun plaisir. Nous avons chacun notre perception de l'autre, différente de ce que nous sommes vraiment. La façon dont vous me percevez, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. »

« Et comment me percevez-vous à présent ? Est-ce que je possède cette ramure aux bois acérés ? Quelle est la fréquence de vos hallucinations ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations, docteur Lecter. Ce n'est que mon imagination. »

« Réfléchissez-vous avant de voir ces apparitions ou sont-elles spontanées ? »

« Spontanées, mais ça ne veut pas dire... »

«Une hallucination est définie en psychiatrie comme étant une perception sensorielle sans présence d'un stimulus détectable. Vous voyez quelque chose que personne d'autre que vous ne peut voir. »

«Mais j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas réel. Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez fou, Will. Et je suis heureux que vous ayez partagé cette part de votre imaginaire avec moi. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne devienne pas une source d'angoisse ingérable ou un danger pour vous. Vous avez été jusqu'à ressentir de la douleur lorsque vous vous êtes imaginé qu'il vous poussait des bois, et vous aviez un doute sur leur présence réelle jusqu'au moment où Abigail vous a assuré que vous n'aviez rien. »

« Seriez-vous inquiet pour moi ? »

« Je suis votre ami, Will. »

« Je croyais que nous ne l'étions plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous que je ne vous considère plus comme mon ami. »

« Je vais bien, docteur Lecter. Aussi bien qu'il est possible de l'être dans cet endroit en tout cas. Je ne crains pas cette part de mon imagination. Je redoute davantage les cauchemars à propos de choses réelles. »

« Si vous commencez à douter de pouvoir faire la part des choses entre réel et imaginaire, avertissez-moi. Connaissez-vous Maupassant ? »

« C'est un écrivain, je crois. »

« En effet. C'est l'auteur du Horla. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le lire. »

« Cela raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui perçoit la présence d'un être surnaturel et invisible et qui sombre peu à peu dans la folie en tentant de lui échapper. La créature absorbe son énergie vitale, et l'homme finit par brûler sa propre demeure avec les domestiques à l'intérieur pour s'en débarrasser. Malgré tout, la présence est toujours là et le narrateur pense alors que le suicide est la seule solution pour lui échapper. L'auteur a également tenté de se suicider.»

« Je vois. Bien que je n'avais pas besoin d'un exemple de ce genre pour me rendre compte du pouvoir destructeur de l'imagination. Côtoyer Georgia suffit largement. Je vous préviendrai si je rencontre des problèmes à propos de tout ça. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, l'air sérieux et Will aurait pu trouver réconfortant qu'il se préoccupe de sa santé mentale si seulement il avait pu réellement le croire inquiet pour lui. Il ne l'était pas. Il voulait juste être le premier au courant si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, pour être aux premières loges pour en observer les effets. Mais après le massage, le bain, le dîner et la musique, il n'était plus tellement sûr de lui en vouloir.

« Lorsque je viendrai prendre un bain, la prochaine fois...Vous me laisserez la musique ? Si cela ne vous gêne pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

« Vous savez...je ne vous associe plus le cerf-corbeau, depuis quelques temps. C'est quelque chose de différent, mais nous en parlerons une prochaine fois. Il se fait tard, et mes chiens doivent vous attendre. »

« Ne soyez pas inquiet pour vos chiens, je prends soin d'eux. »

« Merci. »

Le psychiatre le raccompagna, non sans lui confier auparavant une nouvelle arme, une petite lame de scalpel qu'il cacha sous la semelle de sa chaussure. Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent sa cellule, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Abigail leur faisait de grands signes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Georgia la bouche pleine de sang apparemment séché, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule, le regard vide.


	11. Folie à deux

Chap 11 : Folie à deux

Georgia suivit Mason Verger dans un état second, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'endroit exact où elle se trouvait mais étant consciente d'une chose : la voix rassurante de Will n'était plus audible. Il se trouvait loin et elle était seule, car son ami ne semblait pas être là non plus. D'autres voix confuses se faisaient entendre autour d'elle, et les couloirs de l'hôpital psychiatrique ressemblaient tous à des tunnels sombres percés de trainées de lumière effrayantes. Le noir aurait pu l'inquiéter davantage, mais comme Will et comme beaucoup de patients, c'était plutôt la luminosité qui était une source d'angoisse. La lumière voulait dire quitter le lit, changer d'endroit. Pour beaucoup, la lumière ne leur rappelait pas le soleil mais les lampes des cabinets médicaux, d'un blanc aveuglant. Pour Georgia, la lumière était synonyme d'yeux de démons brillants posés sur elle.

Il lui sembla être poussée dans une cage et elle se demanda ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle sentit le sol s'élever durant de longues minutes, ne reconnaissant pas les parois d'un ascenseur autour d'elle. Elle se laissa guider docilement par Cordell, s'assit sans crainte sur une large chaise dont les accoudoirs possédaient des sangles et regarda curieusement autour d'elle pendant que l'infirmier lui liait les poignets et les chevilles. Le brouillard se dissipait un peu dans cet endroit, et le relief des choses lui apparut peu à peu.

Les visages lui apparaissaient nettement mais semblaient faux, comme des masques, et si elle en avait eu l'occasion elle aurait peut-être essayé de les arracher pour voir ce qui se trouvait réellement dessous. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il y ait quelque chose sous celui de Cordell, mais sous celui de l'autre homme, certainement. Will réagissait à leur présence à tous les deux, mais bien plus fort à celle du blond aux yeux bleus. Allié ou démon, elle ne savait pas encore où il se situait.

« Salut ma jolie. Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis Mason. Mason Verger. Un ami. »

« Tout le monde dit ça. »

L'homme rit, se tournant vers l'autre bien plus imposant.

« Elle est drôle, non ? Elle est putain de drôle. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec elle. J'adore les cinglés dans son genre. »

« Donc, vous aussi, vous pensez que je suis folle. »

« Non chérie, je blague. Je fais ça tout le temps, tu peux demander à Cordell. Pas vrai, Cordell ? »

« Vrai, patron. »

« Tu vois ? Si tu es sage, tu auras un chocolat avant de partir. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger. Parce que... »

« Tu es morte, ah ! Oui. Je sais. Mais tu vois, je suis un médecin, mmh. Et mon boulot, c'est de vérifier ce genre d'affirmations. Un médecin ne soigne que les vivants, alors...si tu es morte, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me voir et je perds mon temps. Voyons voir...Comment pourrais-je vérifier ça. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour s'emparer d'une trousse remplie d'instruments chirurgicaux et opta pour un simple scalpel pour commencer. Il enfonça à peine la pointe au niveau de son bras, puis sur ses mains, et après que Cordell lui ait ôté ses chaussures, sur la plante de ses pieds, la faisant à peine saigner.

« Est-ce que tu sens quelque-chose, chérie ? »

« Non. »

« Oh intéressant. Tu vois ça, Cordell ? Elle est vraiment morte, cette petite. Pourtant Georgia, tu avais l'air bien vivante avec la langue fourrée dans la bouche de ce cher Will. »

« Et bien...je suis morte mais pas encore partie. Mon corps pourri mais il tient encore debout. Mon âme est prisonnière... »

« Et tu es entourée de démons, on connait la chanson. Est-ce que William t'apprécie beaucoup, Georgia ? »

« Je crois oui. Il est gentil avec moi. Et je peux lui faire confiance. »

« Oui...je crois que William en pince pour toi. Pince... »

Il fouilla dans sa trousse à nouveau, en sortant une pince épaisse qu'il regarda avec un sourire. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer à Georgia ce qu'il comptait en faire quand un cri se fit entendre.

« Oho...il se réveille. »

« Qui est ce il ? » demanda la jeune femme, ayant bien entendu le bruit.

« Un compagnon d'infortune, je dirais. Je reviens vers toi dans un instant, chérie. »

Mason se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce (qui était déjà assez large pour un cabinet d'auscultation) et alla chercher dans son bureau les clés qui ouvraient la porte située au fond à droite, bien plus grande. Il y avait également une porte située tout à gauche et qui donnait sur une salle d'opération. C'était, officiellement, la seule salle du genre dans cette partie du bâtiment, mais en réalité, la salle de droite en était une elle aussi. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et d'où elle se situait, Georgia pouvait parfaitement voir à l'intérieur. Il y avait une nouvelle porte au fond qui menait elle ne savait où et un homme était allongé sur un lit, relié à toutes sortes de tuyaux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui sautait le plus aux yeux chez lui. Non, ce qui surpris Georgia c'était que cet homme (démon?) n'avait plus de membres du côté droit, ils avaient été sectionnés et des bandages rougis entouraient ce qu'il en restait. Son bras intact était en bon état, mais sa jambe était ouverte, la chair écartée par elle ne savait quel dispositif en métal et l'os blanc bien visible. Il semblait souffrir de façon intense. Mason s'affaira autour de lui, lui injectant un produit qui diminua l'intensité de ses cris.

« Ah, docteur Gideon, vous me pardonnerez n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer la dissection de cette jambe. »

L'homme sanglé sur le lit chuchota quelque chose et Mason se pencha vers lui pour mieux entendre mais pas trop, restant à une distance soigneuse de ses dents.

« Quoi donc ? La douleur ? Ah, oui je sais...Je vous ai injecté juste de quoi la diminuer un peu, pour ne pas que votre cœur lâche. Le docteur Lecter est du genre plus soigneux que moi, mmh ? Il vous a amputé bien proprement, sans douleur. Il parait que ça rend la viande meilleure...Malheureusement pour vous, je ne compte pas cuisiner l'autre jambe. De toute façon, je suis occupé. J'ai une patiente, vous voyez ? Alors soyez bien silencieux, sinon je vous couperai la langue également. Cordeeeeell ? »

« Oui, patron ? »

« Donnez un chocolat au docteur Gideon. Avec des gants adéquats, il mord. »

Pendant que l'infirmier s'occupait du médecin, le chirurgien retourna auprès de Georgia. Il prit un siège pour être à son aise et retrouva la pince qu'il avait laissée toute proche, l'agitant sous le nez de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un mélange de peur et de confusion.

« Connaissez-vous cet outil, ma chère ? »

« Non. Cet homme, est-il un démon ? Et vous ? »

« Oui, on peut dire que le docteur Gideon est une sorte de démon. Mais moi non, bien entendu. Je suis votre ami, avez-vous oublié ? »

« Prouvez-le. »

« Je connais votre ami. Celui qui vous croit. Celui qui peut sauver votre âme. C'est également mon ami alors vous voyez, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

« Oui...Mais Will ne vous aime pas. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Georgia, l'outil que je tiens s'appelle un davier. Il sert à arracher les dents. Et c'est ce que je vais faire, vous arracher une dent. C'est d'accord ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosité, pas vraiment consciente de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je dois vérifier où vous en êtes, à quel degré vous êtes encore vivante. Les morts, les vrais, ne ressentent pas la douleur. Je vous ai coupé un petit peu, tout à l'heure et vous n'avez rien senti, mmh ? »

« Rien du tout. Je suis presque partie, vraiment. »

« Bien. Alors ce sera pareil. »

Il sourit, mettant en place un dispositif qui l'empêcherait de refermer sa mâchoire. Il choisit une dent du fond, parmi les plus grandes et l'arracha d'un coup sec, notant une crispation chez sa victime mais pas de plainte ni de gémissement.

«Douloureux ? »

Il entendit un « non » relativement reconnaissable, bien qu'elle ne pouvait articuler clairement vu la situation.

« Alors continuons. »

A la seconde dent, elle se contracta violemment, les yeux grands ouverts et une impression de surprise sur le visage. Il lui demanda à nouveau si c'était douloureux, et elle sembla avoir une sorte de combat intérieur avant d'émettre « non ». A la troisième dent elle trembla de tout son corps et les larmes coulèrent le long des joues. Il la fit cracher une partie du sang pour ne pas qu'elle ait des difficultés à respirer et lui reposa la question, souriant. Elle dit à nouveau « non », refusant d'admettre qu'elle souffrait parce que l'information dérangeait sa réalité personnelle, et elle était tellement perdue déjà qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne pouvait pas tout remettre en question.

« Non hein ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, puisque ce n'est pas douloureux et qu'une fille morte n'a pas besoin de ses dents, je vais toutes les arracher. »

Elle se tendit sur le siège et tenta de refermer la bouche mais ça lui fut impossible et Mason lui arracha une quatrième dent. Il en avait pris une dans les quatre coins donc, ce qui serait moins inesthétique que s'il en avait pris quatre sur une même rangée, mais aussi et surtout parce que les racines étaient épaisses pour ces dents-là et que leur arrachage était plus difficile.

« Douloureux ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et bien voilà. Pas si difficile, mmh ? »

Il récupéra une larme pour son thé puis lui enleva l'appareil qui l'empêchait de fermer la bouche et la fit cracher le sang à nouveau. Il avait vérifié auparavant qu'il ne devait rien recoudre.

« Georgia...Georgia, Georgia. Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas tout à fait morte, chérie. Tu es...une semi-morte. Une morte en sursis, une morte qui marche. Dieu a horreur des zombies. Si tu tiens à ton âme, il existe juste une solution, et tu le sais. »

« Je...je ne comprends pas. »

« Je crois que si. Tu es une fille intelligente, mmh ? »

« Je pensais qu'il suffirait d'attendre. Que j'étais presque partie... »

« Oh non. C'est une malédiction...tu pourrais rester dans cet état, ni morte ni vivante une éternité. La seule personne qui peut y mettre un terme, c'est toi. Avec un peu d'aide de ma part si tu le souhaites. »

« Vous m'aiderez ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. Je suis de ton côté.»

« Vous m'avez fait mal... »

« Ah, ah, ah. Quel manque de reconnaissance. Je t'ai fait prendre conscience de la vérité. Il faut détruire ce corps maudit et le purifier. Mais pas tout de suite. Notre ami commun t'avait confié une mission avec le démon, et tu as réussi. Il en reste une à accomplir, avant le grand final. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Hannibal lui avait tout expliqué à propos de sa position d'ami particulier avec Georgia et lui avait suggéré un petit jeu des plus intéressants.

« Il reste un démon à éliminer. Abigail. »

« C'est mon amie... »

« Oh non Georgia, c'est tout sauf ton amie. Elle retournera Will contre toi, tu verras »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est un démon ? Mon ami pourrait me le dire...»

« Je suis sûr. Notre ami n'aime pas être dérangé pour rien. Tu feras ce qu'il faut ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Finalement, on va peut-être éviter le chocolat pour toi. »

Il la garda en observation plusieurs heures (pendant lesquelles il resta dans la salle d'opération de droite, d'où s'élevèrent de nouveaux cris) ou plutôt l'oublia sur son siège, car il ne lui donna pas de glace et surveilla tout juste qu'elle ne saignait pas trop avant de la renvoyer en cellule une fois le soir venu. Elle était consciente mais toujours sous le choc, et Cordell dut la porter jusqu'à son lit où elle s'écroula, se recroquevillant dans un coin. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du retour de Will en cellule, ni des gestes d'Abigail pour indiquer son état. Par contre, elle reconnut parfaitement la voix de son ami. Elle aurait aimé lui poser des questions, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ouvrez la bouche mais ne parlez pas. »

Il sembla inspecter ce qu'avais fait Mason et elle le laissa faire. Il alla lui chercher de la glace enveloppée dans un linge et elle l'appliqua sur ses joues, toujours dans un état second. Quand il lui ordonna de dormir un peu plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée et sombra dans le sommeil presque immédiatement.

Will observait tous les gestes d'Hannibal et trouva qu'il se montrait très doux avec la jeune femme, mais la douceur était souvent factice avec lui et il se souvenait bien qu'il l'avait déclarée déjà perdue. Il vérifiait son état parce que c'était ce qu'un médecin normal aurait fait, rien de plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Mason lui a arraché des dents ? C'est affreux... »

Abigail semblait secouée et Will la prit dans ses bras pendant que le psychiatre répondait qu'il n'en savait rien, que c'était probablement juste pour s'amuser. La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras à travers les barreaux quand il passa à sa portée, le regardant dans les yeux et le suppliant pour qu'il les protège du chirurgien, elle et Will.

« Avant certains actes chirurgicaux l'avis du psychiatre est souvent demandé. Je ne donnerai pas mon autorisation pour quoi que ce soit qui vous ferait du tort, évidemment. »

« Il ne demandera pas la permission pour nous faire quelque chose ! »

« Je lui parlerai. Il ne t'arrivera rien de mal, Abigail. »

Elle hocha la tête mais se détourna de lui, se blottissant contre le large torse de Will qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Merci pour Georgia et bonne nuit, docteur Lecter. »

« Bonne nuit Will. Abigail. »

Lorsque le psychiatre fut parti depuis un temps suffisamment long, Will entraina Abigail au lit, rabattit la couverture sur eux et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos. Il hésitait à lui parler car s'il la confrontait à la réalité, il risquait de la perdre comme allié et amie si elle prenait le parti de Lecter, et il risquait de la mettre en danger si elle prenait le sien. Mais s'il ne lui disait absolument rien, elle tomberait peu à peu sous l'emprise du psychiatre et elle ne se rendrait plus compte du danger qu'il représentait.

« Abigail...tu as confiance en moi ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, caressant sa joue.

« Bien sûr, oui. »

« Et tu as confiance en le docteur Lecter ? »

« Mmh mmh. Il nous aidera. »

« Je ne le pense pas. Abigail...je sais qui est l'Empaleur. Et je sais qui a tué ton amie, Marissa. Il s'agit de la même personne. La même...personne...qui a prévenu ton père que quelqu'un allait venir pour l'arrêter. »

« Non, il n'est pas... »

« Comme ça ? Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup et je peux le comprendre. Il te fait penser à ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi, à ton avis ? »

« Parce qu'il veut me protéger. »

« Parce qu'il te dit qu'il te protègera. Parce que c'est un tueur, comme ton père. Qui oserait s'en prendre à lui ? Et même si quelqu'un osait, quelle chance aurait cette personne face à lui ? Aucune. Hannibal...est infiniment pire que ton père. Les victimes de l'Empaleur et Marissa ne sont pas ses seules victimes. Il fait ça depuis bien plus longtemps... »

« Non, ça n'a aucun sens. S'il avait tué Marissa, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait tout fait pour me faire transférer ici ? Pourquoi il n'a pas laissé la justice se charger de moi ? J'aurais sûrement été condamnée... »

« Parce que cette option n'était pas divertissante pour lui. Il préfère te savoir ici. Ici, il peut jouer avec toi comme il le fait avec moi. Abigail, ton père aimait ses victimes...Il les tuait rapidement et les honorait. Il ressentait une forme de culpabilité. Hannibal ne ressent rien, ses victimes sont comme des animaux pour lui. Et...il les mange, lui aussi. »

Il lui sembla qu'elle allait pleurer mais elle battit juste rapidement des cils et murmura presque sa question.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr de ça ? »

Il inspira profondément puis avoua.

« Parce qu'il les partage parfois avec moi. Et je les accepte parce que ça lui plaît. Ca me rend proche de lui, et plus je suis proche de lui, moins je suis en danger. Et il en est de même pour toi. »

« Alors...on rentre dans son jeu ? Et après ? »

« On prie pour que ça ne se retourne pas contre nous. »

« Je ne crois plus en Dieu depuis un moment. »

« Je pense que je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. C'était façon de parler. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, on veille l'un sur l'autre. » Il ajouta, un ton plus bas : « Et autant que possible sur Randall et Peter. »

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur sa joue à présent toute lisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi au juste ? »

« L'acceptation ? Il sait déjà que tu as perçu sa nature, et que tu fais comme si tu ne savais rien parce que c'est...plus facile comme ça. Peut-être qu'il te confrontera plus directement à ce qu'il est. Réagis normalement s'il le fait. Je veux dire...reste sincère. Si tu es horrifiée, ne le dissimule pas. Simplement, ne le rejette pas. Montre lui toujours la même...affection. »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, songeant que ce ne serait pas tellement difficile parce que l'affection était déjà présente et ce, même s'il avait tué son amie. La mort de Marissa l'avait atteinte, mais pas en profondeur. Elle était habituée à perdre des amies (ou des filles qui auraient pu être ses amies) à cause de son père, et la situation était assez semblable. Elle ne lui en voulait que pour l'avoir conduite ici. C'était de la trahison pure et simple, et elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle lui rendrait la pareille si l'occasion se présentait.

« Will...pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut ça ? Mon acceptation. Ma...loyauté.»

« Parce qu'il sait que je tiens à toi. Je pense qu'il pourrait essayer de se servir de toi contre moi pour me punir si jamais je faisais quelque chose qu'il considèrerait comme déplaisant. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...Je pense qu'il a une vraie affection pour toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Mmh. Est-ce que tu penses que... »

Elle lui caressa doucement le bras tout en réfléchissant à la formulation de sa question.

«Qu'il fait tout le temps semblant de ressentir quelque chose ? Je pense qu'il est sincère par moments...»

« Je pense qu'il fonctionne différemment avec les personnes qu'il apprécie. Avec nous. Quand il se montre plus...doux, il est vraiment sincère. Mais les gestes affectueux n'ont pas la même intensité et parfois pas le même sens pour lui que pour quelqu'un de...normal, même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve ne sont pas assez importants pour lui, ou pas assez profonds pour qu'ils l'empêchent de faire ce qu'il trouve juste, de circonstance ou ce dont il a envie. »

« Je comprends. C'était la même chose pour mon père...Il m'aimait sincèrement, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'égorger. »

« C'est ça. Tant que tu n'oublieras pas ça au contact d'Hannibal, ça ira. »

« Je ne risque pas d'oublier ce genre de choses. Will ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et c'est sincère. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, la serrant contre lui ensuite.

« Moi aussi. J'ai souvent été très seul...Je...ne suis pas doué pour exprimer ce genre de choses mais hum...Même si les circonstances sont vraiment moches, et que j'aurais préféré que tu ne te retrouves pas ici...Je suis heureux d'avoir une petite sœur. »

Elle lui déposa un gros baiser sur la joue et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux raccourcis, désordonnant un peu ses ondulations. Ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés.

La journée qui suivit fut très calme en matinée, et Will constata avec soulagement que Randall était toujours aussi amical avec lui et également avec Abigail. Il était étonnamment doux avec elle et tous les trois, ils discutèrent longuement de littérature. Will avait vécu coupé de la société pendant de longues années et il ressentait cruellement son manque de culture générale à propos de certaines choses (en particulier avec Hannibal qui semblait être une référence dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables), mais il avait de bonnes références niveau lecture grâce à sa grand-mère qui avait une bibliothèque fournie. Il avait gardé tous ses livres à sa mort, et avait occupé de longues heures de solitude le nez fourré dans un bouquin.

Ils n'avaient pas droit aux livres dans les cellules (ni dans la salle commune d'ailleurs), mais les histoires qu'ils avaient lues étaient toujours présentes dans leurs esprits. Ils discutèrent longuement des livres qu'ils avaient lu tous les quatre (car Peter s'était joint timidement à la conversation), puis racontèrent aux autres les histoires qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour passer le temps. Will avait tenté d'inclure Georgia dans leur petit groupe à plusieurs reprises, mais elle avait décliné, l'air absente. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle regardait beaucoup Abigail et n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il supposait qu'elle était peut-être un peu jalouse qu'ils aient dormi ensemble et espérait que ça lui passerait, ou tout simplement qu'elle était encore sous le choc du traitement de Mason et qu'elle désirait juste être tranquille.

En-dehors de Georgia, il trouvait leur petit groupe uni et plaisant à regarder. Abigail était comme une sœur et Peter était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et agréable à vivre, et Randall...Randall était fascinant. Will avait du mal à ne pas le regarder fixement alors qu'il se montrait courtois, aimable et plein d'esprit et si parfaitement normal avec Abigail qu'un observateur extérieur se serait demandé ce qu'un jeune homme comme lui faisait dans une telle institution. Avant de voir ses dents, bien sûr. Au début de la conversation, Will s'était senti tendu et nerveux de voir son visage aussi proche de celui d'Abigail, mais il s'était relâché par la suite. Randall avait une façon particulière de regarder les personnes dont il avait envie de mettre les tripes à l'air, et il ne regardait jamais la jeune fille de cette façon-là. Si Randall ne lui avait pas souri de la même exacte façon qu'à lui, il se serait même demandé s'il n'avait pas une attirance pour elle, mais il se faisait sûrement des idées.

L'après-midi fut nettement moins calme, car des ouvriers transportèrent du matériel et commencèrent des travaux juste devant leurs cellules. Les grandes fenêtres furent supprimées à l'exception de quelques-unes situées plus loin dans le couloir, ils ne recevaient donc plus que de la lumière diffuse, lui et les autres. La lumière l'empêchait souvent de dormir et il n'en fut pas mécontent, surtout que les fenêtres ne donnaient que sur une cour sans intérêt. Son cœur se serra quand, une fois les fenêtres enlevées, l'air frais de l'extérieur entra dans le couloir. Il faisait bon et la petite brise était agréable, mais ça lui donnait l'envie d'aller se promener dehors. Si Mason Verger le lui avait proposé, il aurait peut-être sacrifié un de ses doigts pour pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe.

La présence des ouvriers ne le gênait pas et il essaya de leur parler, mais ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas adresser un mot aux détenus par sécurité. Il les regarda donc aller et venir, écoutant leurs conversations comme les autres car il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ils refermèrent le mur très rapidement car ils étaient nombreux, plus que sur un chantier classique, car il n'était pas question de laisser un mur ouvert dans ce genre d'établissement. Et Chilton les payait assez cher.

Le soir venu, il n'y avait donc plus le moindre courant d'air mais les travaux n'étaient pas terminés. Une partie du matériel trop lourd pour être emporté resta sur place, et le lendemain, le lundi, les travaux reprirent. Un infirmier antipathique du nom de Richard vint chercher tout le petit groupe pour la douche, mais Will protesta en lui rappelant qu'il avait eu droit à un bain chez le docteur Lecter et qu'Abigail avait le même privilège. L'imbécile ne voulut rien entendre, et si Will n'était pas ravi il relativisa parce qu'il savait que Randall, Georgia et Peter se sentiraient mieux s'il était avec eux. Mais il était terriblement mécontent à propos d'Abigail parce que les douches étaient un endroit vraiment traumatisant pour elle. Il négocia avec l'infirmière qui accompagnait Richard de la laisser en cellule, et celle-ci finit par faire changer d'avis son collègue. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant qui la fit rougir et la remercia en utilisant son prénom (Charlotte) qu'il connaissait parce que c'était une amie d'Alana.

Abigail resta donc seule et Will évita autant que possible de regarder Georgia lorsqu'elle se dénuda non loin de lui dans les vestiaires. Il y avait un côté prévu pour les hommes et un pour les femmes, mais les détenus se promenaient à leur guise à cause du manque de personnel (comme dans la grande salle) et les aides-soignants avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à leur faire suivre les règles. Ils s'agglutinèrent dans un coin comme la fois précédente, et Will s'isola avec son petit groupe, du moins autant que possible. Il haussa les sourcils quand Georgia lui demanda de venir avec lui (elle articulait encore avec difficulté), seul, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait mais il accepta et demanda à Randall de veiller sur Peter qui n'aimait pas les endroits plein de monde.

Will eut du mal à trouver un coin tranquille mais le recoin d'une douche au carrelage ébréché finit par lui convenir. Georgia le regarda longuement de ses jolis yeux marrons puis elle les baissa, bien plus bas que ce qu'il aurait lui-même osé vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Hem... »

Elle sourit malgré la douleur qu'elle devait épprouver au niveau de ses dents absentes, l'air absolument pas repentante de son coup d'œil indiscret puis elle avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos plaqué contre le fond de la douche et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il n'essaya pas de la repousser cette fois lorsqu'elle remonta sa main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à son sexe. Il en fit de même pour elle, un peu maladroitement, à la fois excité et stressé par la situation parce que n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Un autre couple à la recherche d'un coin d'intimité leur jeta un coup d'oeil furtif d'ailleurs, avant de chercher un endroit isolé un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de la dissuader mais elle l'embrassa une seconde fois(juste sur les lèvres à nouveau, un vrai baiser n'étant pas possible) et après quelques préliminaires rapides elle guida son sexe en elle. Il n'avait jamais été excité aussi rapidement, mais ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus partagé ce genre de moment intime avec quelqu'un et il lui semblait que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses vibraient de plaisir à la moindre caresse. Il essaya autant que possible de rester silencieux tout en allant et venant rapidement en elle, mais il ne put retenir un long gémissement quand il sentit son sexe humide se contracter fortement autour du sien. Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras alors qu'il atteignait également l'orgasme, ne pensant pas à se retirer pour tenter d'éviter une grossesse indésirable. L'idée ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit et d'ailleurs, pendant quelques minutes, une brume rouge envahit celui-ci en écartant toutes ses pensées. Il redescendit sur terre quand elle lui demanda, l'air extrêmement vulnérable.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air un peu plus en vie ? »

Il se retira en douceur et l'amena sous la pomme de douche la plus proche où ils se lavèrent, la sueur et le sperme disparaissant dans l'évacuation de douche la plus proche.

« Pas juste un peu. Regarde-moi... »

Il prit son visage en coupe et la regardant intensément dans les yeux. A ce moment, il la trouva extrêmement jolie malgré ses joues gonflées et bleuies.

« Je te regarde. Et je te reconnais. Tu es vraiment très beau, Will Graham. »

Il rit, la serrant contre lui.

« Toi aussi, tu es belle. Et en vie. Parfaitement en vie. »

« Pas totalement. »

« Je peux entendre les battements de ton cœur. »

« Peut-être... »

« Je te le jure. Tu vas vivre. Et il n'y aura plus de démons. »

« J'espère. »

Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que ce n'était pas un instant qui allait faire disparaitre la maladie mentale de Georgia, mais il avait l'espoir qu'elle pourrait s'atténuer ou se stabiliser s'il continuait à se montrer affectueux avec elle. Avec beaucoup de patience et du temps, il pourrait peut-être la sauver, peu importe ce qu'en disait Lecter. Ils rejoignirent Randall et Peter, et si le moustachu ne sembla pas remarquer quoi que ce soit, Will vit au sourire de Randall qu'il savait exactement ce que lui et Georgia étaient allé faire. Il demanda à son tour d'être seul un instant avec lui et Will abandonna Georgia à contrecœur même si cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir peur.

Lui et Randall allèrent juste assez loin pour que la blonde ne puisse pas les entendre, ce qui avec le bruit des douches et des autres détenus n'était pas compliqué.

« Je suis content pour toi, Will, mais reste sur tes gardes. Elle est influençable. Son comportement peut changer sur peu de temps, et elle ne sait pas toujours qui elle a en face d'elle. Elle te voit tous les jours et je pense qu'elle peut reconnaitre ta voix, donc je pense que tu es celui qui risque le moins en étant proche d'elle mais...Elle regardait Abigail trop fixement. Comme une cible. »

« Je sais, j'ai remarqué. Je serai prudent. Merci du conseil, Randall. »

Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue, ravi quand il ferma les yeux et tourna son visage de façon à mieux apprécier le contact. Il avait l'impression d'être privilégié, comme un homme ayant l'occasion de caresser un loup ou un grand fauve et commençait à éprouver une vraie affection pour le tueur même s'il gardait à l'esprit le sort funeste de ses victimes. Seulement, et c'était humain, les victimes étaient loin et Randall était proche.

 _Blabla :_

 _Je suis à la moitié du bouquin Dragon Rouge, c'est génial comme le contenu est bien utilisé dans la série (même si ça aurait pu être plus long sur l'enfance de Dolarhyde), il y a des dialogues qui sont réutilisés par d'autres personnages mais ça garde tout son sens, bref, c'est bien cool._

 _J'ai hésité pour le titre du chapitre mais Folie à deux résume bien ce qui vient de se passer entre Will et Georgia. J'avoue que les scènes de sexe hétéro c'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé et ce couple n'est pas mon favori non plus, mais bon, ça sert l'histoire. J'espère que ça passe x). N'ayez pas peur, ce sera bien du Hannigram même si ça prend son temps._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vianaha : Alors pour le miroir je n'y avais pas pensé/j'avais pas prévu ça mais c'est tellement logique que je vais l'inclure je pense, merci ! C'est sûr que jouer avec Hannibal, c'est comme jouer avec le feu...Mais bon, il n'a pas tellement d'options pour le moment. Et oui, la pauv'Georgia..._

 _Artemis : Bon, ba finalement je lis Dragon Rouge avant de le voir. Mais ton avis-pas-objectif me donne envie x). Ehé, on peut dire qu'il y a de la tension entre eux oui, et c'est pas fini..._

 _Désolé pour Mason, je ne l'aime pas non plus mais j'en ai encore besoin. C'est pire que la glue sur le dos de Freddy Lounds/Chilton ce type, impossible de s'en défaire XD._

 _Vevarda : Merci beaucoup, comme promis, voilà le chapitre (oui bon, 23h30 ce n'est pas tellement la soirée mais hum) ! J'essaie de tenir le rythme !_


	12. Impasse

Chap 12 : Impasse

Le lundi après-midi, Will observa la suite des travaux tandis qu'Abigail partait à sa séance de thérapie avec Hannibal, même si elle prendrait sûrement un bain d'abord. Il se demanda si avec elle aussi, il laisserait la porte entrouverte puis chassa cette pensée pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait juste devant lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que les ouvriers étaient en train de construire, il suffisait de regarder les barres de métal qu'ils transportaient et assemblaient. Des nouvelles cellules, juste en face des leurs, et ce jusqu'au bout du couloir. Will s'en senti agacé d'avance parce que le niveau d'intimité allait vraiment atteindre zéro à présent. Et il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée d'être entouré de fous dangereux. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Gideon et à se faire un allié de Randall, et maintenant, de nouvelles personnes allaient se rajouter à l'équation. Il s'imagina enfermer Chilton dans l'une de ces cages qu'il appelait cellule juste pour une journée, mais ça ne suffit pas à le calmer.

Il regarda un moment Georgia qui dormait, se demandant comment elle faisait avec toute cette poussière et ce bruit, et sourit largement en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ca avait été bien trop rapide à son goût mais dans ce genre d'endroit, une petite joie était quelque chose à laquelle il fallait s'accrocher. Il approcha d'elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux à travers les barreaux puis se dirigea de l'autre côté de sa cellule, s'asseyant à même le sol juste à côté de Randall. Il avait déjà essayé de parler à l'homme qui se trouvait dans la cellule à gauche de celle de Georgia, mais celui-ci ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait un interlocuteur à moins qu'on ne le regarde directement dans les yeux, en se tenant bien en face de lui. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Thomas parce que c'était comme ça que l'appelait les infirmiers, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver là. Il avait posé la question aux soignants mais ceux-ci semblaient avoir oublié, et Will se demandait depuis combien de temps cet homme se trouvait là. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne finirait pas comme lui, vieux et oublié dans une cellule crasseuse. Plutôt mourir.

Et puis Will avait toujours l'espoir de pouvoir sortir un jour, grâce à Hannibal. Ce dernier était plus que suffisamment intelligent pour trouver quelque chose pour le faire libérer, mais il fallait encore qu'il le veuille. Will ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait supporter d'attendre, combien de temps il tiendrait sans devenir complètement fou. C'était quelque chose qui l'horrifiait. Toute sa vie, on l'avait regardé comme étant un peu différent, mais il savait très bien qu'il était sain d'esprit malgré son imagination débordante. Les horreurs étaient autour de lui, et il redoutait plus que tout qu'elles se développent dans sa tête et l'empêche de penser clairement. Il s'accrochait à la réalité et à ses certitudes, pour ne jamais devenir comme les pensionnaires qu'il avait vu parler et gesticuler tous seuls dans les douches. Certains regardaient des points fixes, d'autres bavaient, certains semblaient ne même pas être capables de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il n'attendrait pas de devenir comme ça. Subir le poids de la folie était hors de question. Si l'enfermement lui devenait complètement insupportable, il tenterait quelque chose, quitte à se faire tuer.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix de Randall le tira de ses sombres pensées, et il remarqua que tous les ouvriers étaient partis. L'heure de la pause déjeuner, sans doute.

« A combien ça me rend nerveux d'être ici. »

« Et ça ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es là mon pote. »

« Mon pote ? »

Will retint un rire, le parler de Randall pouvait passer d'assez soutenu (bien que pas autant que celui de Lecter) à carrément vulgaire. L'homme-animal lui adressa un sourire tranchant mais amical et lui pris la main. L'empathe la lui serra doucement, sans arrières pensées. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça aurait pu sembler ambigu, mais c'était exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il prenait la main d'Abigail pour Will.

« Et toi, Randall, à quoi tu penses ? »

« A tuer. »

N'importe qui d'autre que le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés aurait eu un mouvement de recul mais il tourna au contraire son visage vers lui, intéressé et curieux. A cette distance, ils auraient pu s'embrasser.

« Tu y penses souvent ? »

« Tous les jours qui passent. Ça me rend fou aussi, d'être ici...Et je sais que si je tue quelqu'un, ça ne passera pas aussi facilement que pour Gideon. Tout le monde le détestait...Il faudrait que je me trouve une cible du même genre. Tuer un membre du personnel serait risqué... »

« Mais... ? »

« Mais j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Cordell ou Verger. Les deux t'ont fait du tort. »

« Et je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit les regretterait beaucoup. »

« Mais ils sont dangereux. Il faudrait que j'ai l'opportunité parfaite...Ca viendra bien, un jour. Un moment de relâchement de leur part. Une petite imprudence et... »

Il fit claquer ses dents et Will découvrit les siennes en un vrai sourire.

« J'aimerais que ce jour arrive rapidement. »

«Moi aussi. Chasser me manque...Etre à l'extérieur me manque. Courir me manque. Et déplacer le corps de mes victimes en laissant derrière moi des trainées sanglantes comme autant de comètes rouges dans la nuit »

« Poétique. »

« Il y a un côté esthétique indéniable dans la mise à mort. Et dans ce qui se passe ensuite. Le docteur Lecter comprend ça. »

« Je le comprends aussi. »

« Mmh mmh. Mais tu ne le recherches pas. L'empathie engendre la compassion et la culpabilité. Si tu tuais, tu resterais proche de ta victime. A moins de la haïr vraiment, peut-être...et encore...tu ressentirais tout de même ce qu'elle ressentirait je pense. Ce serait un acte d'une cruauté sublime. Je suis sûr que cette idée l'excite à en mourir. Façon de parler, mmh.»

« Tu parles de... »

« Lui, bien sûr. Je te préfère à lui, mais je lui suis reconnaissant. Il m'a aidé à devenir qui je suis. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me préfères à lui ? »

« Parce que tu es sincère et que je sais à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Et parce que tu éprouves de l'affection pour moi. Lecter me trouve juste intéressant. Une jolie créature qu'il prend plaisir à observer tant qu'elle ne le gêne pas. Et je prends bien soin de ne pas le gêner. »

« Mmh. Il est le plus dangereux, Mason Verger l'est aussi mais c'est...différent. »

« Mason Verger est une petite merde. Vicieuse, certes, mais une petite merde. »

« Je t'adore, quand tu parles comme ça. »

Il n'y avait toujours personne dans le couloir et Randall réduisit la distance entre eux, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Will se figea, ne sachant pas exactement comme réagir à ça.

« Est-ce que tu es...homosexuel ? »

« C'est un peu réducteur. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je préfère les femmes mais toutes les possibilités m'intéressent. Baiser c'est baiser. Tant que je peux soulager une pulsion, ça me convient. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas, et je ne pense pas à toi comme ça. Embrasser c'est aussi une façon de montrer son affection, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais essayer de t'isoler dans un recoin de douche comme Georgia. »

« Ah...ok. Bien. »

« Entre nous, je préfèrerais baiser Alana Bloom. »

« Randall ! »

« Oh, j'ai bien vu comme tu la regardais aussi. »

Will rendit son sourire à l'homme-bête, ne cherchant pas à mentir là-dessus.

Ils en restèrent là à propos de la jolie infirmière. Les ouvriers revenaient travailler et la silhouette bien connue d'Hannibal s'avançait dans le couloir. Il avait la main sur l'épaule d'Abigail et elle semblait détendue, ce qui rassura Will. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle sentait bon la fleur d'oranger. Le psychiatre lui annonça qu'il aurait peut-être le temps de le prendre en séance en fin d'après-midi et Will acquiesça, ne demandant pas mieux que d'être un peu hors de sa cellule.

Peu de temps après, le repas (frugal) leur fut apporté et Will sentit un frisson le parcourir en reconnaissant Cordell parmi les soignants. Randall avait son regard particulier qui signifiait un fort désir de mettre des tripes à l'extérieur du corps de son propriétaire et il se tenait tout près des barreaux. Cordell lui ordonna de reculer pour qu'il puisse pousser son plateau repas dans la fine ouverture prévue à cet effet et il obéit. Ils mangèrent tous dans un silence tendu, Abigail, Georgia qui s'était réveillée et Peter, ils sentaient tous que quelque chose se préparait. Le cerf-corbeau poussa son museau dans sa main tandis que la créature représentant Randall se dessinait dans l'air autour de lui. La chose qui se tenait derrière lui avait la taille et la corpulence d'un ours et se tenait debout, les poils hérissés et la gueule, immense, ouverte. Le faciès surnaturel ressemblait à celui d'un loup à la mâchoire improbable et Will frissonna quand il se tourna pour le regarder de ses yeux jaunes. Il était superbe, et Will garda les yeux levés vers lui un long moment.

Comme toujours après avoir mangé, ils repoussèrent leur plateau repas de façon à ce qu'il dépasse de la cellule et que les infirmiers puissent les récupérer, mais Randall garda le sien en retrait. L'infirmier qui passa était un petit nouveau plutôt jeune et avec Randall qui le fixait, il n'ose pas le reprendre et appela Cordell qui s'agaça. Il ordonna à l'homme-animal de pousser son plateau et ce dernier hésita avant de finalement obéir. Will poussa un profond soupir de soulagement quand Cordell prit le plateau et s'en alla, puis il souffla à Randall :

« Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant mais tu as bien fait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres émit un petit grognement agacé et alla s'assoir sur son lit, inspirant et expirant profondément pour se calmer. Son aura meurtrière était toujours intense et Will se senti désolé pour lui. Il ressentait exactement la même chose que le jeune tueur, ce sentiment affreux d'étouffement et il ne le quitta pas un seul instant dans l'heure qui suivi.

Il pensait que cette journée était décidément mauvaise et en eut la confirmation quand Mason Verger vint chercher Georgia avec deux autres infirmiers costauds. Will se leva, ne pouvant s'empêcher de demander :

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Ouh, on est possessif William ? Ne t'en fait pas...je te ramènerai bientôt ta petite fiancée. »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de discuter beaucoup, et il regarda Georgia être emmenée à l'étage le cœur serré et les mains tremblantes de rage et d'impuissance. S'il lui faisait du mal, il le lui ferait payer au centuple quand l'occasion se présenterait mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire.

La blonde suivit Mason dans les couloirs, découvrant le trajet qu'elle avait emprunté la fois précédente pour arriver dans son bureau, bien lucide cette fois. Elle avait reçu un médicament différent de la part du docteur Sutcliffe ce matin et peut-être que ça l'aidait, ou peut-être qu'elle était juste dans un bon jour. Elle regarda instinctivement vers la porte derrière laquelle se tenait cet homme mutilé qu'elle avait aperçu lors de sa précédente visite, mais elle était fermée à clé et c'était tant mieux. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir ça.

« Chérie, tu n'as encore rien tenté contre Abigail. »

« Non...J'attends le bon moment. »

C'était une réponse plus prudente que de dire « Je ne compte pas la tuer », mais Mason n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

« Ou bien tu as renoncé. Il faut que tu la tues, c'est important. Alors je vais te donner une petite motivation, hein ? Ecoute-moi bien, ma jolie. »

Il lui tapota la joue, réveillant la douleur.

« J'écoute bien. »

« Si tu ne t'attaques pas à elle, je vais m'en prendre à ce cher Will. Il est très beau garçon, non ? Il le serait beaucoup, beaucoup moins si je lui enlevais son visage. J'aimerais beaucoup faire ça...Essayer de le décoller en un seul morceau et le conserver ensuite. Je pourrais peut-être même m'en faire un masque. Hum, évidemment je le lui prendrai sans l'anesthésier et en ta présence. Tu as envie d'entendre William hurler, chérie ? »

Elle baissa la tête, se tordant les mains.

« Non. »

« Alors tu vas être une gentille fille et faire ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui. Je vais le faire. »

« Très bien. Oh...si tu échoues chérie...Tu le regretteras. »

« Je vais le faire ! Je vous le jure. »

Il récolta une larme sur sa joue et lui donna un chocolat qu'elle se força à manger pour ne pas le contrarier malgré sa gorge nouée. Elle retourna en cellule la peur au ventre, car maintenant elle était persuadée d'au moins une chose : Mason Verger était un démon. Il avait parlé de prendre le visage de Will pour le porter et c'était exactement ce que faisaient les démons : arborer des visages indéfinissables comme des ombres étalées ou bien des visages de gens qu'elle connaissait pour dissimuler le leur. Peut-être qu'il portait déjà un masque d'ailleurs. Elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre le moment idéal pour tenter de le tuer lui, mais il n'était jamais seul. Il était constamment entouré d'au moins un infirmier, et le plus souvent de Cordell.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à obéir, car entre Abigail et Will, le choix était vite fait même si elle appréciait la jeune fille, au moins par moments. Elle tenait bien serrée dans sa main l'arme que lui avait donné le chirurgien : une sorte de pince dont elle ignorait la fonction première et qui s'était brisée, il n'en restait que la moitié, incurvée et tranchante. Elle songea à tuer Cordell quand ce dernier s'approcha suffisamment d'elle en refermant la porte de sa cellule mais ça aurait été condamner Will à la torture. Elle rassura ce dernier sur le fait que Mason ne lui ait pas fait de mal, prétendant qu'il avait juste contrôlé ses dents, puis quand il sembla rassuré et qu'il se coucha pour somnoler un peu, elle appela Abigail.

« Viens voir, j'ai ramassé quelque chose dans le couloir... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne sais pas justement. Viens voir plus près, je ne veux pas qu'un infirmier le voit et me le prenne. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et approcha des barreaux. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passa ensuite, car un bras se mit devant sa bouche et un autre écrasa un peu sa gorge, la tirant vers l'arrière. Du sang goutta sur le sol et elle porta ses mains tremblantes au niveau de sa bouche puis de sa gorge, mais elle n'avait rien. Will s'était levé à toute vitesse et l'avait protégée, et c'était sa main à lui, celle avec son doigt cassé, qui avait été touchée par la pince brisée. L'entaille était large et profonde, et si la blonde avait atteint la gorge d'Abigail, il y avait de forte chance que la blessure ait été suffisante pour toucher une artère. Si elle avait touché sa bouche, elle aurait été défigurée et vulnérable à la prochaine attaque.

Will tenta de calmer Abigail comme il le pouvait, la gardant contre lui elle, son dos contre son torse car elle ne voulait pas quitter Georgia des yeux. Elle lui hurlait littéralement dessus et il la laissa décharger sa colère avant d'écouter la réponse de son amante à son flot d'injures.

« Je devais le faire. C'est Mason...il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à Will si je ne le faisais pas. Il a dit que je le regretterai si j'échouais... »

« Que...se passe-t-il ici ? »

L'empathe relâcha la jeune fille qui se précipita contre les barreaux, prenant les mains d'Hannibal qui était là plus tôt que prévu. Elle lui raconta l'altercation et il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, la calmant presque immédiatement. Elle alla s'assoir le plus près possible de Randall ensuite, probablement rassurée par sa présence malgré son aura toujours meurtrière. Will et lui échangèrent un regard. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'homme-animal prononcer les mots « je te l'avais bien dit » à propos de Georgia, il les entendit distinctement dans son esprit.

Hannibal tendit la main dans la cellule de la jolie blonde, lui réclamant son arme et la lui remis sans broncher. Il proposa ensuite à Will de venir tout de suite en thérapie, mais ce dernier hésita.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Georgia seule maintenant. Si Mason revient la chercher... »

Il ignora Abigail qui déclara que ce serait une bonne chose, écoutant la réponse du psychiatre.

« Quand l'a-t-il vue pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il n'y a même pas une demi-heure. »

« Alors il y a peu de chances qu'il s'occupe à nouveau d'elle aujourd'hui. »

« Il l'a chargée d'attaquer Abigail. Il va venir voir si elle l'a fait...Elle aurait pu être gravement blessée. »

« Je parlerai à Mason Verger. »

Il appela un infirmier et lui demanda de transmettre au chirurgien qu'il souhaitait lui parler dans l'après-midi, et de l'informer qu'il prendrait Georgia en thérapie aujourd'hui même. Mason n'oserait probablement pas emmener la blonde même avec une excellente raison au risque de le contrarier, alors Will consentit à le suivre dans son bureau.

Il soupira une fois à l'intérieur et se laissa entraîner dans la petite pièce proche de la salle de bain, grimaçant à peine quand Hannibal désinfecta sa blessure.

« Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer le cadeau que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Les poils de vos chiens retenus par ce ruban, mmh ? Je ne l'ai pas, je suis désolé. Je l'avais dans la poche et je ne l'en ai enlevé qu'une fois chez moi, puis je l'ai rangé dans le tiroir de mon bureau et je l'y ai oublié. »

« Un oubli ? Ca ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Cela arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, vous me l'apporterez une prochaine fois. Je me sens un peu...nerveux, est-ce que vous pourriez mettre de la musique, juste un petit moment ? »

« Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai prêté le gramophone à Chilton. Il voulait l'essayer en thérapie sur ses propres patients. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la musique a des vertus apaisantes.»

Will hocha la tête mais il avait la désagréable impression que Lecter lui refusait volontairement un petit plaisir et que ses gestes étaient bien moins doux que lors des soins qu'il lui avait précédemment donnés. Quand ils se firent face, chacun dans un fauteuil séparé par le bureau, il lui sembla que son regard était aussi froid qu'une lame et qu'il était en train de le disséquer quelque part derrière ses iris havane.

« Vous êtes nerveux à cause de la construction des nouvelles cellules, j'imagine ? »

« Oui, et à cause du danger que court Georgia. »

« Il semblerait que vos rapports aient dépassé le stade du baiser consolateur. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« C'était la première fois que vous aviez des rapports sexuels avec une femme ? »

Will en resta la bouche ouverte un bref instant, puis il sentit la colère monter brusquement.

« Non. Et ça ne vous regarde pas. Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas seul dans les douches et je reçois beaucoup de patients. Le sujet vous met mal à l'aise ? »

« Oui, ça me met mal à l'aise de n'avoir aucune intimité dans ma cellule, dans les douches, ou dans votre putain de bureau. Ca me met mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes sans devoir le signaler à Abigail pour qu'elle regarde ailleurs, et ça me met mal à l'aise qu'elle doive s'entourer avec le drap du lit quand elle doit y aller pour ne pas que tous ceux qui passent dans ce foutu couloir ne la voit. Ca me met mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir faire ce que je veux comme je veux avec Georgia, sans que tout le monde soit immédiatement au courant. Ca me met mal à l'aise de devoir me doucher avec des inconnus et que juste prendre un bain seul soit ici un putain de privilège. Et ça me met mal à l'aise que vous laissiez cette foutue porte entrouverte quand je le fais. »

« Pas suffisamment mal à l'aise pour que cela vous empêche de soulager vos pulsions alors que je me trouve à quelques pas de vous. »

Cette fois, il ne se sentit pas en colère mais mortifié, et il aurait donné cher pour disparaitre et ne plus sentir le regard inquisiteur d'Hannibal sur lui. Juste avant que la colère reprenne le pas sur le reste de ses émotions.

« Vous m'avez regardé. Avec votre petit miroir. »

« Non Will, je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous avez une bien piètre opinion de moi et je n'aime pas du tout le ton que vous prenez. »

« Alors comment... ? »

« J'ai l'ouïe extrêmement fine. Je ne vous ai fait aucune remarque parce que je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je comprends bien que vous ayez certains besoins. Je redoutais vraiment que vous fassiez un malaise, mais je fermerai la porte la prochaine fois. Je pourrai même aller faire un tour et fermer mon bureau à clé, si vous préférez. »

Will se passa une main sur le visage puis soupira.

« Oui, ce serait bien. »

« Détendez-vous, Will. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive avec moi. »

« Je suis sur la défensive avec tout le monde ces derniers temps. »

« Pas avec Georgia Madchen. Quels sont vos sentiments à son égard ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses vous intéresse à ce point ?»

« Parce que cela fait partie de vous comme votre intelligence, votre empathie ou votre imagination. C'est une donnée parmi d'autres, qui m'aide à vous comprendre. Les liens sociaux ont un impact significatif sur la vie des êtres humains. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Georgia, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »

« Votre relation est basée uniquement sur l'attraction physique ? »

« Non, je...je l'aime bien. Comme vous l'avez dit la fois précédente, j'ai de la compassion pour elle. J'aimerais qu'elle s'en sorte. Sinon, elle...elle n'est pas tellement mon genre. C'est juste arrivé comme ça. »

« Comment étais-ce ? »

«Bien. Trop rapide, vu le...manque d'intimité, mais bien. Mais ce n'est pas très juste, docteur Lecter. Beaucoup de questions personnelles mais vous, vous ne parlez jamais de ces choses-là.»

« J'ai couché avec Alana Bloom alors qu'elle était mon étudiante. Cela vous convient comme donnée personnelle ? Et en quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Je suis juste comme vous. Curieux. Comment étais-ce ? »

Il était aussi légèrement jaloux parce qu'Alana lui plaisait beaucoup, mais il garda ça pour lui.

« Incroyablement satisfaisant. »

Il avait d'autres questions qui lui venaient naturellement à l'esprit mais ça entrait dans le domaine de la vie privée d'Alana et il avait suffisamment de respect pour ne pas les poser. De toute façon, Hannibal ne lui aurait pas répondu, il était trop poli pour se permettre de faire des commentaires détaillés sur ses partenaires.

« Will, je voulais vous demander des précisions à propos de notre dernière conversation. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Si le sexe était un sujet qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il avait commencé à se relâcher mais n'était tout de même pas mécontent d'en changer.

« Lorsque vous avez écouté Tchaïkovski, vous avez évoqué la rivière et le soleil couchant, des éléments naturels qui sont associés chez vous à un sentiment de joie et de calme, mais vous avez également cité une caresse de votre part dans les plumes du cerf-corbeau. Quel était le sentiment associé à cela ? »

Will haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, c'était une réponse spontanée. Je suppose que c'est...la paix intérieure ? »

« Etre en accord avec votre nature ? Pourtant, votre cerf-corbeau symbolise le meurtre. »

« Et bien, peut-être que ça représente l'acceptation de mes envies de meurtre. »

« Vous en avez de réelles ? »

« De plus en plus, oui. Cordell et Mason Verger m'insupportent au plus haut point, et j'ai d'excellentes raisons de leur en vouloir. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais...aller jusqu'au bout. Tuer sans que ma vie soit directement menacée. Et puis il y a la crainte des retombées. »

«Il faudrait des preuves de votre culpabilité. »

« Et bien, tuer quelqu'un dans cet environnement, ce n'est pas si facile. »

« Vous y avez déjà réfléchi. »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire de mes journées. »

Hannibal sourit, l'un de ses sourires lents qui étirait joliment ses lèvres sans découvrir ses dents.

« Vous savez déjà comment faire, il ne vous manque que l'opportunité. Et vous savez déjà ce que vous ressentiriez... »

« Oui et non. Ça va dépendre de l'opportunité. Je n'aurai peut-être pas le choix de la méthode...Et puis chaque meurtre est différent. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tué Hobbs que je ressentirai exactement la même chose avec une autre victime...enfin, je ne considère pas Hobbs comme ma victime. »

« Comment le considérez-vous ? »

« Mort. Je ne culpabilise plus pour avoir sauvé Abigail, mais vous le savez déjà. »

« Vous m'avez dit que cela vous avait fait vous sentir puissant, de le tuer.»

« Oui. »

« Et ce ne serait pas le cas avec une autre victime ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement que oui. Il y a des éléments qui reviennent. Comme lorsque vous mangez quelque chose ou que vous écoutez de la musique...Chaque expérience est unique, mais certains sentiments ou...certaines sensations reviennent. »

« Vous comparez le meurtre et l'art ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que c'est pour vous. Les deux vous apportent du plaisir. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela fait, d'être dans mon esprit ? »

« J'aimerais autant éviter le sujet. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'approfondir, c'est tout. »

« Vous n'avez pas envie de vous rendre dans le parc, à l'extérieur Will ? »

L'empathe se mordilla la lèvre. Du chantage, c'était de mieux en mieux. Mais l'idée de sortir était bien trop tentante pour qu'il lui fasse remarquer l'indélicatesse de sa méthode.

« Très bien. Ce que j'ai ressenti...c'était...aussi intense que tuer Hobbs. Peut-être davantage. Je me sentais...fort...sans craintes. Intouchable. »

« Fermez les yeux, Will...faites cela pour moi. Revivez l'instant. »

« Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je l'ai déjà fait, une fois, en cellule, et c'était une fois de trop. »

« Pourquoi culpabiliser autant ? Vous ne faites que vous mettre à ma place, vous n'êtes pas celui qui tue réellement. »

« Mais je me sens de la même façon que si je l'étais. »

« Et vous aimez ça. »

Will inspira profondément, la respiration tremblante.

« Oui. »

« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez trahi ? Le poids de votre culpabilité était trop lourd à porter ? »

« Non...Pour la dernière fille, c'était différent. Je n'ai pas adopté votre point de vue. »

« Vous avez adopté...le point de vue de la victime ? »

« C'était la première fois que je faisais ça...et la dernière. C'était...je n'ai pas de mots pour le dire. Horrible est bien en-dessous de la vérité. »

« Essayez tout de même. »

Will inspira profondément puis laissa les mots couler librement. Il avait vraiment envie de sortir à l'extérieur.

...

...

...

 _Notes_ _: Désolée pour mon petit retard ! Je vais essayer de continuer de publier tous les deux jours, mais ce n'est pas évident (et j'aimerais avancer sur un projet de fanart). Vraiment au pire, je publierai 2 chapitres/semaine._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vianaha : C'est clair. Déjà de base, c'est horrible comme endroit, mais alors en plus avec Mason Verger en chirurgien (Cordell est un parfait Igor), c'est le pompon. Mads Mikkelsen serait merveilleux en Dracula, il a de ces canines *chui amoureuse* (j'avais mis un lien mais il ne veut pas me le copier -' je te l'envoie par mp)_

 _Haaan non x), ce n'est pas Hannibal qui a demandé à Mason d'arracher les dents de Georgia, il a fait ça de lui-même. Hannibal lui a juste expliqué sa petite manipulation mentale sur elle pour que Mason puisse l'utiliser à son tour. Par contre c'est bien lui qui lui a suggéré d'envoyer Georgia contre Abigail T^T (pour voir le niveau de vigilance de Will/comment il réagirait)._

 _Une nouvelle version de la famille Addams - Abigail serait trop chou en Mercredi x)._

 _Vevarda : Merchi ^_^ ! Je pense que je vais faire une distribution de tomates (avec des clous dedans) à lancer sur Mason x). _

_Artemis : Partager c'est vite dit, hein, il le laisse faire joujou avec les restes :p. J'avoue que Georgia/Will, pffff, lol. Will a besoin d'un peu de réconfort et il ne peut pas vraiment le trouver auprès d'Hannibal (pas encoreee). J'ai juste envie de les faire se rapprocher mais bon, je trouve que ça va déjà 'vite', Hannibal se permet beaucoup de choses parce que Will n'a pas beaucoup de droits (et peut-être parce qu'Hanni est plus jeune que celui de la série ?). Merci pour mon Randall, je m'amuse bien avec ce perso. (Oui, pauvre Abi T_T mais bon, ça en fait quand même une des scènes les plus marquantes de la série. C'était beauuuu.)_


	13. Empathie et imagination

Chap 13 : Empathie et imagination

Will parla longuement à Hannibal de ce qu'il avait éprouvé quand il s'était glissé dans l'esprit de la victime, mais il ne poussa pas les choses au point de revivre les évènements. Ça aurait été bien trop pénible et inconfortable, et il se contenta de décrire la terreur pure qui s'était abattue sur la jeune fille quand elle avait compris les intentions du cannibale. Il décrivit aussi l'intense désir de survivre, l'envie de combattre, l'abominable impuissance et les regrets.

« Les regrets ? »

« Des choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire avant de mourir...Des petits gestes qui auraient été différents si elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de ses derniers. Embrasser sa mère avant de partir, caresser le chat plus longtemps, être plus aimable avec quelqu'un avec qui elle était en conflit... »

« Je vois. »

« Et il y a aussi l'incompréhension...et le sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça...Puis vient un mélange de...peur, douleur, tristesse et désespoir. C'est horrible de mourir comme ça, Hannibal. »

Le prénom du psychiatre lui avait échappé, et il ne rectifia pas. Il se passa juste la langue sur les lèvres, comme si la prononciation de ces trois syllabes avaient pu y laisser une trace quelconque.

« C'est horrible parce que vous êtes en connexion avec la victime, Will. »

« Vous avez déjà essayé ? De vous mettre à leur place ? »

« Jamais. »

« Leur souffrance vous indiffère. Ils sont juste comme...des animaux pour vous. Avez-vous commencé avec des animaux ? La plupart des psychopathes tuent des animaux alors qu'ils sont encore très jeunes. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, confirmant que ça lui était arrivé, même s'il précisa après une grimace du jeune homme en face de lui :

« Mais je suis rapidement passé aux êtres humains. Vous aimez les animaux, n'est-ce pas ? Davantage que vos semblables ?»

« D'une façon différente. Disons que...je n'aime pas l'idée de faire souffrir un être vivant quel qu'il soit. »

« Mais vous mangez des animaux. Et vous pêchez. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas certain que les poissons ressentent la douleur vous permet de les tuer sans culpabiliser ? »

« Je crois que les poissons ressentent la douleur. Peut-être d'une façon différente de la nôtre mais...ils ressentent quelque chose. Je ne les laisse pas mourir d'asphyxie. Lorsque je les sors de l'eau j'insère mon index dans leur bouche et je pousse de façon à leur briser la nuque. Si le poisson a des dents, je plante un couteau dans le sommet de son crâne. La mort est instantanée. »

« Et pour ce qui est des animaux plus gros comme...une vache, un mouton, un cheval... ? »

« Je peux faire avec mais ça reste dérangeant. Je n'aime pas faire ça, mais je sais que j'en suis capable. »

« Pourtant, vous pourriez vous passer de viande. »

Will soupira et leva les mains en un signe de reddition.

« Oui, je tue pour le plaisir de les manger. Ou j'accepte que quelqu'un le fasse à ma place.»

« Et ce n'est pas si différent de ce que je fais. »

« Vous savez très bien à quel point c'est différent. Vous chassez et tuez parmi votre propre espèce. »

« Ces gens sont aussi différents de moi que le sont la glaise et les étoiles. »

« Vous avez une si haute opinion de vous-même...Un autre trait typique des psychopathes. »

« Je ne suis pas commun, même parmi les gens de cette catégorie. »

« Et moi, que suis-je ? Juste un peu de glaise que vous aimeriez bien façonner comme il vous conviendrait ? »

« Rien d'aussi insignifiant. Vous êtes plutôt comme...l'esquisse d'un astre en devenir. »

Will évita le regard du meurtrier, ne voulant pas le laisser voir que le compliment l'atteignait. Il n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir flatté, et encore moins heureux d'être considéré comme particulier et intéressant par Lecter. Pourtant il l'était. Ca touchait son ego de façon surprenante et pourtant il n'avait jamais été du genre vaniteux. Et puis...il y avait le fait qu'il n'ait jamais été spécial pour qui que ce soit. Jamais de cette façon-là en tout cas. Il essaya de dissimuler son ressenti par une petite remarque légère.

« Vous voulez tant que ça que je revive votre dernier meurtre ? Enfin, le dernier auquel j'ai assisté... »

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Le ton était sérieux et Hannibal le fixait, les mains jointes posées tranquillement sur son bureau. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il attendait qu'il commence et Will s'exécuta, soulagé d'échapper un instant à son regard en fermant les yeux. Il se laissa aller dans le fauteuil, se calant confortablement contre le dossier et plaçant ses bras bien à plat sur les accoudoirs, puis il écouta un instant la respiration lente et régulière du médecin pour synchroniser la sienne avec elle.

Le pendule d'argent se balança sous ses paupières closes et il se retrouva à l'extérieur sous un soleil chaud et agréable, couvert par une tenue d'apiculteur complète en-dehors du voile de protection pour le visage. Il voulait sentir les odeurs et voir parfaitement. Il ne risquait rien en se faisant car sa proie n'aurait pas l'occasion de décrire son visage à qui que ce soit.

Il y avait une bonne dose d'interprétation et d'imagination dans les « visions » de Will mais souvent il tombait juste, et il espérait que ce serait le cas cette fois (et que dans le cas contraire, le docteur Lecter ne prendrait pas ombrage de quelques modifications dans son comportement). Il ne savait pas que Lecter était précisément curieux à propos de ça : l'exactitude de ses sensations. Qu'il désirait plus que tout savoir jusqu'à quel point il était entré dans sa tête. Lorsque Will se mit à parler, il l'écouta avec attention puis fascination, et si quelqu'un était venu perturber leur séance, il aurait sans doute eu une mort atrocement douloureuse.

« Je ne redoute pas de me faire prendre. J'ai déjà repéré les lieux ainsi que ma victime. Personne ne passe jamais par ici, mais dans un endroit proche, il y a des ruches. Un apiculteur n'attirerait donc pas l'attention. Les outils non plus, ils sont dissimulés dans un sac avec...un enfumoir, une brosse à abeilles et un lève-cadres. Ma victime est toujours seule, parfois elle lave son linge dans la rivière, parfois elle lit, mais le plus souvent elle ne fait rien d'autre que profiter du soleil. Je lui ai déjà parlé au moins une fois. Peut-être...à propos du temps, c'est un moyen facile d'engager la conversation. Non...plutôt à propos de sa lecture. Elle a été incroyablement impolie, sans aucune raison apparente. J'ai maintenu une distance respectueuse et je l'ai interrogée à nouveau, avec courtoisie et politesse, sans me montrer menaçant. Elle m'a fait une remarque sur mon physique ou mon âge. C'est comme ça que je l'ai choisie. »

Will fit une pause, inspirant profondément et s'imaginant juste l'instant précédent le meurtre.

« Elle me repère immédiatement quand j'arrive. Elle ne me salue pas et ne tente pas de s'excuser pour le comportement qu'elle a eu lors de notre dernière rencontre. Ça aurait été inutile de toute façon. Elle porte une robe légère et je devine les formes gracieuses de son corps sous celle-ci. Elle est belle malgré sa moue hautaine, mais pas autant que lorsque je l'aurai transformée. Je me sens bien. L'idée du meurtre à venir me donne déjà du plaisir mais mon cœur bat calmement. Je pose mon sac au sol et j'en sors une première arme. C'est un pal en bois que j'ai taillé moi-même et je sais qu'il s'enfoncera dans la chair facilement. D'autres armes sont visibles et celles en métal brillent sous le soleil, attirant le regard. La fille les voit mais elle ne panique vraiment que lorsque j'avance vers elle. Elle comprend que je vais la tuer, et sa connaissance de sa mort prochaine rend les choses plus excitantes. J'aime qu'ils soient conscients de ce qui leur arrive. J'aime l'idée d'être la dernière chose qu'ils verront avant que leurs yeux perdent cet éclat particulier qui en font l'élément préféré des portraitistes. J'ai confiance en mes capacités et je laisse la fille prendre un peu d'avance. La course prolonge le jeu de quelques minutes, mais elle ne risque pas de m'échapper, je ne le permettrais pas. La peur la rend maladroite et elle tombe, les mains en avant pour amortir sa chute. Elle crie au milieu d'un tourbillon de feuilles et enfonce ses doigts dans la terre meuble, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait servir d'arme comme une pierre ou une branche lourde mais il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse utiliser. Elle me demande ce que je veux entre deux sanglots qui retentissent comme le tonnerre dans le silence des bois. Mon silence leur fait écho car je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Elle rampe et finit adossée contre un arbre, terrifiée. Je me tiens au-dessus qu'elle comme un Dieu ancien penché sur sacrifice humain, tout mon être vibrant du pouvoir de donner la mort ou de lui rendre la liberté mais mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. Elle n'est juste pas dans la position adéquate pour ce que je veux faire, alors je lui tends la main avec indulgence. Elle s'en saisit et je n'ai aucune peine à la faire se lever pour la mise à mort. L'espoir que je l'épargne se lit dans ses yeux clairs ombrés par des cils épais et sombres, mais il disparait en même temps que la pointe de mon arme dans son poumon gauche. Je prends soin de ne pas la tuer car je veux prolonger l'instant, profiter de l'intimité de notre étreinte funèbre. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un cri étranglé et sa respiration siffle alors que mes doigts gantés s'attardent sur sa joue, y laissant une trainée rouge écarlate. Elle pourrait encore se dégager car le pieu de bois l'a traversée et s'est enfoncé dans l'arbre peu profondément, cependant je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas. Elle est sous le choc et elle souffre, et pendant que ses mains s'égarent sur l'arme et que le sang tâche sa robe claire, je reviens sur mes pas pour récupérer les outils nécessaires à la poursuite de mon dessein. J'écoute ses supplications et ses gémissements qui se confondent avec les bruissements d'ailes d'oiseaux qui passent au-dessus de nous avec indifférence, j'écoute son souffle saccadé et le bruit de la vie qui la quitte peu à peu, j'écoute... Je prends tout mon temps pour m'intéresser à la poésie de la mort à venir tout en écoutant les battements lents de mon cœur et le bruit de mon propre sang courant dans mes veines. Je ne me sens jamais autant en vie qu'au moment de donner la mort, et mes pensées se portent déjà sur l'endroit où je vais enfoncer la prochaine arme : un large couteau de chasse que j'aurais pu offrir à Will. Je travaille toujours de façon méthodique et j'ai le dessin de l'homme blessé en mémoire. Pourtant... »

L'empathe fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

« Pourtant, je ne le copie pas parfaitement. J'aime ajouter ma touche personnelle. Après le couteau de chasse, j'enfonce une troisième arme dans son corps meurtri, cette fois dans le thorax. Mes mains se crispent sur la poignée de la lance que je tiens et ma respiration s'accélère sous l'effort. Bientôt, la bouche de ma proie se se colore et déborde de liquide écarlate, éclaboussant ses dents blanches et son menton délicat. Ses yeux clairs sont emplis de larmes translucides et brillantes et elle ne supplie presque plus, mais ses murmures accompagne la mélodie mortuaire composée de son souffle haché et du gargouillement du sang dans sa gorge. Mon cœur bat toujours à un rythme régulier malgré l'activité physique et la chaleur qui s'intensifie (heureusement je porte une tenue simple sous ma combinaison). J'éprouve du plaisir à la torturer mais l'esthétique m'importe davantage que la douleur et je ne cherche pas à prolonger sa vie à tout prix. Je m'intéresse plutôt au contraste que produit le sang ruisselant sur sa peau pâle : il est tel que je l'imaginais, intense mais changeant. J'aimerais que la couleur reste intacte, mais je sais que le sang va brunir en séchant et que l'éclat de l'ensemble sera moins vif. Will pourra-t-il voir la beauté de mon œuvre encore inachevée ? Remontera-t-il le temps jusqu'à son ébauche ? Je pense à lui alors que le souffle de la fille s'éteint et que j'achève ma création. Chaque nouvelle morsure du métal dans sa chair fragile est semblable à un coup de brosse décisif sur une toile. Elle n'est plus seulement de la chair, du sang et des os à présent. Le matériau est transfiguré. Elle m'évoque l'un de ses papillons aux couleurs éclatantes, piqué sur du liège pour qu'on puisse les admirer pour l'éternité. Mon papillon sera plus éphémère, mais cela ne me dérange pas. Il y en aura d'autres. Je règle les derniers détails en retirant sa robe en lambeaux pour dévoiler totalement son corps brisé mais toujours gracieux. Comme prévu, elle est encore plus belle maintenant que sa flamme est éteinte. Sa poitrine zébrée de rouge attire mon regard, mais je n'éprouve pas de désir pour elle. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de penchants, mais un autre désir s'éveille en moi, intense et si familier. Je lui prends un organe puis dissimule son retrait en pensant déjà à la recette qui sera parfaite pour sublimer la chair tendre. Ma tenue est pleine de sang, mais je sais exactement où je pourrais m'en débarrasser, à l'abri des regards. Je m'assure que le corps ne bougera pas et qu'il est tel que je le voulais. Je me sens...apaisé à présent. Epuisé et satisfait, mon esprit emplit d'un brouillard rouge qui m'empêche de penser clairement juste pendant quelques minutes. La sensation est proche de celle que l'on peut ressentir juste après un orgasme, quand l'ensemble des muscles se relâchent. Je prends mon temps lorsque je me change parce que je suis dans un endroit que je connais bien maintenant, en sécurité et suffisamment loin du lieu du meurtre. En me débarrassant de mes gants, je pense que j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'en passer, mais je me montre toujours prudent. Maintenant, j'ai hâte qu'elle soit découverte et qu'il puisse la voir. »

Will inspira et expira longuement à trois reprises avant d'ouvrir les yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il eut le besoin de préciser immédiatement au psychiatre que tout ce qu'il avait dit n'était qu'une somme d'observations, de souvenirs et d'imagination, pas la réalité, et que de nombreux éléments pouvaient différer. Il était doué pour effleurer la surface et y lire le dessein d'un meurtrier, il ne connaissait pas la réalité exacte. Il n'était pas médium. Cependant, ses explications moururent d'elles-mêmes sur ses lèvres devant le regard que lui lançait Hannibal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuses ou de justificatifs. Maintenant, il était juste curieux de savoir à quel point il s'était rapproché de la vérité. Hannibal prononça juste deux mots qui répondirent à sa question muette.

« Assez proche. »

« Assez loin. C'était...maladroit. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose lorsque j'essaie aussi longtemps après le meurtre. Il n'y a plus les ombres suspendues, les effluves cuivrées du sang, les soupirs...Ce n'est plus une impression directe de ce qu'est le meurtrier. De ce que vous êtes. Mon interprétation des choses prend davantage de place. »

« Cela sonnait comme un délicieux mélange de votre psyché et de la mienne. Qu'est-ce que cela vous fait, de ressentir ce que je ressens ? »

Will baissa la tête et poussa un soupir, mais il n'évita pas la question.

« Ça me fait me sentir bien. »

« Je n'entends pas, Will. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et répéta, plus fort et avec agacement.

« Cela me fait...me sentir...bien. C'est plaisant d'être dans votre esprit. J'éprouve du plaisir quand je sens vos mains briser des os, fouiller dans la chair et découper délicatement ce dont vous avez envie. J'éprouve du plaisir quand votre victime se retrouve piégée, à votre merci. J'éprouve du plaisir à la regarder mourir à travers vos yeux et à mettre son corps en scène. Je me sens mieux dans votre esprit que dans le mien parce qu'il n'y a pas de peur, de doutes et de culpabilité. Je voudrais pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau, le fait d'être...en contrôle, au lieu de subir tout ce qui m'arrive. »

« Cependant, jamais vous ne souhaiteriez que j'ajoute une victime à ma liste pour pouvoir ressentir cela à nouveau. Et jamais vous ne souhaiteriez le faire par vous-même, pourtant...la sensation de contrôle serait plus intense encore. Mais la culpabilité serait écrasante et vous sentez déjà coupable d'éprouver du plaisir à travers moi. Vous pensez que vous ne pourriez plus vous regarder dans un miroir si vous en veniez au meurtre sans être en état de légitime défense. »

Will hocha vivement la tête.

«Vous pourriez, je vous l'assure. La morale est une chose changeante et évolutive. Les circonstances la modifient. »

« Si vous m'avez fait enfermer ici pour que je finisse par trouver le meurtre acceptable, vous faites fausse route. »

« Pourtant vous m'avez avoué que vous y pensiez déjà. Vous avez même déjà deux victimes désignées, Mason Verger et Cordell. »

L'ancien employé de Jack se passa les mains sur le visage, et Lecter le poussa juste encore un peu.

« Si vous en aviez l'occasion, vous ne la saisiriez pas ? »

« Je vous en prie, assez. S'il-vous-plait, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Bien entendu, je manque à tous mes devoirs. »

Will protesta vivement quand il sembla prêt à leur faire du thé à tous les deux. Il était éprouvé nerveusement et cela se traduisit par un peu d'humour noir que le cannibale apprécia.

« Je tuerais bien pour un verre de whisky. »

Il sourit largement et le lui servit. Will avait l'intuition qu'il ne buvait jamais de whisky lui-même et qu'il avait acheté une bouteille (d'une excellente marque) uniquement pour lui. C'était une attention délicate et il aurait pu siroter le liquide à son aise, mais il vida le verre d'une traite comme si c'était de l'eau et en réclama un second. Hannibal haussa un sourcil, le servit et remit la bouteille à sa place, ce qui signifiait « non » pour un troisième verre. Pourtant, il avait rarement eu autant envie de se soûler.

« Bien. Nous continuons ? Vous m'aviez parlé d'un changement de votre représentation du cerf-corbeau... »

« J'ai mal à la tête...Je n'en peux plus. Je vous en prie Hannibal, laissez-moi sortir. J'ai besoin d'espace, j'ai besoin d'air. Dans cet endroit, c'est comme si tout ce que je suis était en train de...s'estomper. »

« Ou de se dessiner plus nettement, au contraire. Mais c'est d'accord, nous sortons. »

Lecter lui tendit élégamment la main par-dessus son bureau et Will la saisit sans hésitation. Il supposait qu'il fallait l'accord de Chilton pour qu'un détenu puisse avoir accès aux jardins (ou ce qu'ils appelaient le parc), mais peut-être que celui du psychiatre suffisait, ou encore, et il pensait que c'était plus proche de la vérité, le docteur Lecter se passerait bien de l'accord de Chilton.

Il suivit le psychiatre le long d'un couloir inondé de lumière, une vraie lumière, chaude et douce provenant de l'extérieur et il sentirait bientôt les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau sans qu'aucun obstacle ne les amoindrisse.

« Il y a des règles pour les sorties ? »

« Une seule : restez près de moi. »

Il hocha la tête et son cœur s'emballa quand Hannibal ouvrit les portes et qu'un premier souffle de vent s'engouffra entre ses mèches courtes. Il fit quelques pas dans la cour et prit une profonde inspiration, respirant enfin l'air frais du dehors et il se sentit revivre. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine environ qu'il était enfermé et pourtant, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois. Tout lui semblait merveilleux, du plus petit bruissement de feuille à la plus légère odeur d'herbe et il n'essaya pas de réprimer un large sourire alors qu'ils se promenaient tous les deux dans les jardins, à courte distance l'un de l'autre. Hannibal sembla considérer l'idée de s'assoir un moment avec lui sur un banc et haussa un sourcil quand il se laissa juste tomber dans l'herbe sans la moindre once d'élégance. Le psychiatre choisit de venir auprès de lui plutôt que d'opter pour le banc, mais il déposa tout de même le dos de sa veste contre l'herbe avant de s'assoir. Will sourit, amusé.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Le contraste entre votre côté raffiné et élégant et votre côté... »

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que personne de les observait, mais ils étaient presque seuls. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes dans le parc, toutes situées plutôt loin d'eux.

« Sombre. Vous êtes capable de plonger les mains dans le sang et d'autres...choses pas très ragoûtantes faisant partie du corps humain, mais vous ne vous assiériez pas directement dans l'herbe. »

Le médecin sourit à son tour et ne commenta pas. Il eut aussi la délicatesse de le laisser profiter d'un long instant de tranquillité, et Will reparla de l'évolution du cerf-corbeau de lui-même, le visage tourné vers son interlocuteur. Il lui raconta comment le cerf avait pris une forme plus humaine et décrivit en détail son corps mince, la peau tendue sur ses os et aussi noire que de l'encre, ses longs doigts semblables à des serres et ses bois hérissés de pointes. Il ne craignait pas de froisser le médecin car ce n'était qu'une vision de son aspect meurtrier, pas de lui-même, et pourtant, il se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il évoqua les yeux sans vie de la créature.

« Votre représentation a évoluée à partir du moment où vous avez compris ce que je prenais et dans quel but. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du mythe du Wendigo ? »

« J'ai du lire quelque chose à propos de ça. Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Il expliqua la légende avec ses mots et Hannibal précisa un point ou deux sur la créature maudite condamnée à se nourrir de chair humaine et à n'être jamais rassasiée, puis il ajouta d'un ton légèrement contrarié :

« L'aspect du cerf-corbeau avait une...esthétique que ne possède pas le Wendigo, n'est-ce pas ? Il est d'aspect effrayant pour vous. »

Will hocha la tête et se força à regarder Lecter dans les yeux.

« Il est terrifiant mais il n'est pas dénué d'une forme de...grâce particulière. Et...votre particularité n'est pas l'aspect que je trouve le plus dérangeant chez vous. C'est juste suffisamment marquant pour influencer mon imaginaire. Le Wendigo vous correspond mieux de façon générale, il évoque davantage le...sadisme que le cerf-corbeau.»

Il était conscient d'être le seul à pouvoir parler à Lecter de cette façon et il se leva à la fin de sa phrase, venant s'assoir sans craintes à côté de lui et sourit quand ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule. Il posa la sienne sur sa jambe, plus près du genou que de la cuisse en un geste totalement dépourvu d'ambiguïté et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que nous sommes...à nouveau des amis ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être votre ami, Will. La question est, êtes-vous le mien ? Puis-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez. »

« Nous verrons. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant de décider de marcher à nouveau. Le vent était plus fort que lors de leur sortie de l'établissement et la température avait baissée, mais le froid ne dérangeait pas tellement Will malgré le fait qu'il ne porte qu'un pantalon fin et le long t-shirt blanc qui composaient la tenue des détenus. Etre dehors était un plaisir et il aurait été tout aussi heureux même s'il avait neigé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner. Le vent frais ne fut pas désagréable longtemps cependant, car il en fut protégé par la veste que le docteur Lecter posa sur ses épaules.

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Will se sentait fatigué, comme souvent après une longue séance de thérapie, mais il sentait aussi incroyablement bien et calme. Parler avec Lecter était souvent éprouvant et libérateur à la fois, aujourd'hui c'était également apaisant, tout comme le silence confortable qui s'installa entre eux. Ils n'éprouvèrent plus le besoin de parler ni l'un ni l'autre jusqu'au retour à l'intérieur, bien trop tôt au goût de Will. Quand il passa la porte du bâtiment, il eut l'impression que celle-ci venait de s'écrouler sur ses épaules et qu'un poids immense compressait sa poitrine, et ce fut pire encore quand il retourna dans sa cellule. Il était prévu qu'il ait une séance ou deux de thérapie par semaine, et il aurait donné cher pour en avoir davantage.

« Docteur Lecter...J'aimerais beaucoup que vous puissiez m'ajouter des séances. Même courtes. Même intercalées entre deux patients, je... »

« Will, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et je dois aller voir Mason Verger, maintenant. »

La réponse lui parut cruelle mais le jeune homme hocha la tête, résigné. Il ne savait pas qu'un peu plus tard dans la nuit, l'horreur le rattraperait et que la sécurité de sa cellule lui manquerait. Il enleva la veste du psychiatre pour la lui rendre et le regarda disparaitre dans le couloir alors qu'Abigail venait l'entourer doucement de ses bras consolateurs.

.

.

.

 _Blabla : Sorry pour le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à venir, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire (surtout le passage du point de vue d'Hannibal. Enfin du point de vue de Will dans la tête d'Hannibal.)_

 _J'aurais bien aimé inclure une mort dans ce chapitre comme c'est le 13ème, mais bon, on y parle de meurtre eh ?_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vevarda : *donne des tomates* Garde-les précieusement, elles vont bientôt servir. Je n'ai pas de plan d'écriture mais je pense que oui, tout va se dérouler dans l'asile. Will est profondément bon donc oui, un peu qu'il est tendu par rapport à ça x)._

 _Artemis : Il n'est rien arrivé à Abi dans ce chapitre-ci, où on va marquer ça ? Faut dire, elle y apparait pas beaucoup. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais lui faire dans le suivant *lol*_

 _La pauvre Georgia, ce n'est pas de sa faute ^^'. La relation d'Hanni et Will pas très saine ? Je ne vois pas du touuut ce que tu veux dire. Peut-être qu'ils devraient voir un psy ensemble pour une thérapie de couple ?_

 _Vianaha: Merci, ton analyse est toujours très intéressante et c'est très juste pour Will et Randall. J'aime beaucoup ce perso, heureusement qu'Hannibal n'est pas au courant pour son « baiser amical » avec Will et qu'il n'a pas de carte de visite:p. Et voui, la jalousie s'installe et il a fait une petite erreur avec le chantage, tout en sachant que Will ne lui en voudrait pas vraiment une fois la récompense obtenue mais il s'est rattrapé mmh ? Son côté charmant et fascinant compense un peu pour le reste._

 _(Oui, ils ont l'air sympas tous les deux. Mads n'a pas vraiment les yeux noirs (plutôt marrons, mais comme ils sont petits dès que la lumière est moins forte ils paraissent vite noirs). Et je viens de voir qu'il apparait dans ce jeu vidéo par encore sorti (et qu'il a une bonne tête de psychopathe, pour changer) : Death Stranding.)_


	14. Rêves et cauchemars

Chap 14 : Rêves et cauchemars 

Will passa la soirée à discuter avec son petit groupe toujours composé de Peter, Georgia, Randall et Abigail, et il constata avec plaisir que Georgia était plus éveillée et qu'elle participait, même si elle et Abigail s'ignoraient totalement. Pendant un moment de silence, ils observèrent tous les ouvriers terminer ce que Will appelait intérieurement des cages à poules. Il se demanda qui était le renard et songea à Chilton, mais Chilton n'aurait pas tué volontairement un patient. Il avait un côté sadique lui aussi, mais c'était à un tout autre niveau que Mason Verger ou Hannibal Lecter. Chilton aimait juste le pouvoir et son jeu favori consistait à distribuer et retirer des privilèges aux aliénés à sa charge, mais il n'était sûrement pas un adepte de la torture physique. Will aurait parié cher qu'il s'évanouirait s'il avait à assister un jour à une des opérations de son chirurgien principal, et il se demanda comment il avait choisi ce dernier. Peut-être que Verger avait éliminé quelqu'un pour lui ? Ca semblait tout à fait possible.

Chilton n'était donc pas le renard. Mason était un porc Hannibal ferait un assez beau renard, même s'il ne limitait pas son terrain de chasse à l'asile. Le monde entier était un poulailler dans lequel il n'hésitait pas à se servir. Tout de même, Will songea que les détenus des cellules feraient de drôles de poules. Randall lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'il souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« A des poules avec des dents pointues. »

Peter le regarda avec de grands yeux curieux et Abigail intervint, taquine et faisant mine de chuchoter :

« Il ne va pas très bien dans sa tête. »

« C'est vrai que nous, nous sommes tous des modèles de normalité. » commenta Randall.

« Je me sens plutôt normale. En ce moment. » répondit Georgia, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Abigail.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu ne comptes tuer personne dans les prochaines minutes ? Voilà qui est rassurant. »

L'adolescente avait essayé de se contenir jusqu'à présent mais elle ne pouvait simplement plus tolérer la présence de la jeune femme blonde, car non seulement elle en avait peur, mais à présent elle la détestait aussi, et pour deux excellentes raisons. Une, elle avait essayé de la tuer, et deux, elle avait séduit Will et elle craignait que cela ne l'éloigne d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, Abigail. Ce n'est pas contre toi...C'est...c'est lui. Le démon. »

« Tu sais quoi, Georgia ? Je pense que le seul démon ici, c'est toi. »

Will intervint, ne voulant pas que la discussion dégénère.

« S'il-te-plaît, Abigail. Elle est déjà assez confuse comme ça. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle... »

« Oh parce que ça l'est pour moi ? Elle a failli me tuer ! Comment est-ce que tu oses seulement la défendre ? Non ça va, je sais exactement pourquoi. Peut-être que si tu réfléchis un moment avec ton cerveau, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu te rapprocher d'elle...comme ça. Elle est complètement folle. Il faut être désespéré pour sortir avec ça. Et ce sera bien fait si Mason la tue. Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es plus mon frère. Reste donc avec elle.»

L'entendre lui parler comme ça le blessa mais il essaya de relativiser. Elle avait subi tellement de choses depuis son arrivée qu'il était normal qu'elle craque à un moment donné, et c'était juste la faute à pas de chance si ça tombait sur lui.

« Je me soucie toujours autant de toi, Abi. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été...intime avec Georgia que vous n'avez pas toutes les deux de l'importance pour moi. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

La jeune fille se boucha les oreilles et s'isola dans son coin, et il n'essaya plus de la raisonner. C'était inutile pour le moment. Au moins Georgia n'avait rien répondu, et il lui donna un petit baiser comme pour la remercier de ne pas avoir envenimé la situation. Ca risquait de rendre Abigail encore plus boudeuse, mais il avait le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, et embrasser était vraiment quelque chose de réconfortant pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, comme Abigail boudait toujours sur le lit, il s'installa sur le matelas au sol et regarda à nouveau les cellules en face de la sienne. Elles étaient vides, mais elles ne tarderaient sans doute pas à se remplir et l'idée lui tira une moue contrariée. Puis il espéra que quelqu'un de vraiment spécial arriverait, quelqu'un qui foutrait la trouille même à Mason Verger. Cela dit, c'était peu probable. Il ferma les yeux et somnola, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre les respirations des membres de son petit groupe autour de lui. Il avait l'ouïe moins fine que Lecter, mais il parvenait à différencier les respirations de chacun et il trouva que celle de Peter était...curieusement forte. L'homme était plutôt sensible et la « dispute » l'avait peut-être stressé. Curieux, Will ouvrir les yeux et se figea en voyant que Kévin, le rat domestiqué plutôt flemmard avait quitté son petit logis et s'était aventuré jusque dans la cellule de Randall.

L'homme-animal était accroupi le dos contre le rebord de son lit, et ses yeux fixaient dangereusement la petite bête. Will n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il s'élançait déjà, les mains en avant. Il était étonnamment rapide et précis, et il attrapa le rongeur avec facilité. A force de s'identifier à un animal, il avait développé de sacrés instincts et Will ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir envie de tuer le rat. Il avait eu des envies de meurtres toute la journée et même une aussi petite victime que celle-là était la bienvenue. Will espérait juste qu'il le ferait vite, car même comme ça, ça allait profondément marquer Peter qui considérait les animaux comme des égaux et des amis.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand l'homme passa les bras à travers les barreaux pour tenter de récupérer son petit compagnon que Randall remontait déjà vers sa bouche.

« Je t'en prie Randall ! Pas Kévin...si tu veux mordre, mords-moi, mais laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Non, Peter ! Ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! »

Dans l'état où il était, Will redoutait que Randall ne puisse se contrôler et il déglutit quand ce dernier s'approcha tout près de Peter...pour déposer Kévin dans ses mains. Il claqua ses dents à quelques centimètres de son nez ce qui fit reculer Peter avec un petit cri d'effroi, puis il alla se rouler en boule sous ses draps, se coupant de tout contact pour se calmer. Peter caressa le rat qui s'était réfugié dans son cou et prononça aussi distinctement que possible, la gorge serrée :

« Merci, Randall. Merci... »

Abigail avait regardé la scène elle aussi et Will croisa son regard. Il lui sourit, soulagé que les choses se soient aussi bien passées mais elle détourna les yeux puis lui tourna carrément le dos. Il soupira longuement puis ferma les yeux, se glissant lui aussi sous ses draps pour essayer de dormir. Il ne pensa pas qu'il y parviendrait rapidement et en effet, il se tourna et se retourna longuement avant que le sommeil ne s'empare de lui et le fasse rêver.

Son rêve était vraiment étrange et il n'en était pas le principal acteur au début. Il était un observateur extérieur à la scène et il suivait de près Alana Bloom qui ne portait pas sa tenue habituelle d'infirmière mais une robe du même rouge éblouissant que son rouge à lèvres. Elle se trouvait dans la demeure d'Hannibal et elle...braquait une arme sur lui ? Ce dernier avait des bleus et des coupures comme s'il s'était battu récemment, et sa chemise était tâchée de sang qui n'était pas le sien. Will vit distinctement ses lèvres bouger mais il ne comprit pas ses paroles, par contre, il entendit clairement le « clic » que produisit l'arme d'Alana quand elle essaya de tirer. Il n'y avait pas de balles dans le chargeur parce qu'Hannibal les avait enlevées. Will se sentait confus, il ne comprenant rien à la situation et son cœur s'accéléra quand Hannibal s'avança sur l'infirmière un couteau à la main. Sa vision se troubla légèrement et il vit les escaliers et les murs tanguer dans son champ de vision, puis il se retrouva à l'étage pour voir Alana se faire projeter violemment contre la vitre et la traverser. Il n'avait pas vu Hannibal la pousser et il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvant dans la pièce aurait pu le faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question car il plongeait avec Alana, son corps prenant forme dans le rêve. La chute se faisait au ralenti et il eut le temps d'observer la myriade de petits éclats de verre en suspension autour d'eux fondrent et se changer en gouttes de pluie cristallines, puis ce fut au tour de la robe de la jeune femme de changer de forme. Elle se sépara en de multiples bandes de satin qui s'étendirent et s'agrandirent pour former une rose de tissu chatoyant qui enveloppait totalement son corps et s'étendait également sous elle. La vision était superbe, mais Will savait que la rose n'empêcherait pas le corps de la jeune femme de se fracasser au sol comme de la porcelaine sur de la pierre, cependant quand elle le toucha, le sol s'ouvrit et les avala. Will fut entrainé avec elle dans une seconde chute qui les plongèrent dans le noir total jusqu'à ce que la rose qui enveloppait Alana se liquéfie, coulant sur elle comme du sang ou de la liqueur. Le liquide ruisselait sur son corps puis s'accumulait des centaines de mètre plus bas en une quantité impressionnante et il finit par former un véritable mur rouge transparent. Will savait qu'ils allaient le traverser et que le choc serait terrible et il tendit la main vers elle. Il réussit à l'attraper et la serra contre lui de façon protectrice, son corps à présent nu collé contre le sien. C'était définitivement le rêve érotique le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais fait et il n'était pas terminé. Alana caressa son corps tendu par l'appréhension du choc à venir et alors qu'ils chutaient toujours, il la serra davantage, cependant elle s'évanouit complètement quand ils touchèrent l'eau et il se retrouva seul. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se noyer et parvint à remonter à la surface, mais il manquait toujours d'air parce que de larges mains masculines serraient sa gorge avec force. De petites lueurs rouges dansaient dans les yeux d'Hannibal comme autant de lucioles et il avait ce même sourire satisfait que lorsqu'il contemplait un plat difficile à réaliser qu'il venait de réussir à la perfection. Will se débattit de toutes ses forces, éclaboussant les murs de rouge puis il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans la baignoire de la salle de bain jouxtant le bureau du psychiatre. Ils y étaient tous les deux, nus et ils se baignaient dans du sang dont la provenance ne faisait aucun doute : c'était celui de l'ensemble des victimes du cannibale. Les mains du monstre se desserrèrent et il lui caressa la joue, y laissant une large trace sanglante et lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres, Will se rendit compte qu'il était dans un état d'excitation avancé. L'asphyxie n'avait pas eu pour but de le tuer, bien au contraire. Il n'essaya pas de le repousser quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser étonnamment doux, mais il sentit tous ses muscles se raidir quand, un instant plus tard, il lui sourit en découvrant les dents. Will savait qu'il allait mordre avant même qu'il ne bouge et il cria à la fois de plaisir et de douleur quand ses dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son épaule.

Il se réveilla en sursaut sans savoir s'il n'avait pas réellement crié et encore relativement excité, mais le désir diminua rapidement alors que l'inquiétude prenait le dessus. Il faisait complètement, totalement et anormalement noir autour de lui et il n'entendait pas les respirations proches des autres. Il savait bien que les fenêtres en face de sa cellule avaient été supprimées, mais il en restait quelques-unes au fond du couloir. Il y avait aussi l'éclairage électrique, une très faible lueur jaune qui provenait également du bout du couloir la nuit, pour que les gardiens n'aient pas à faire leur ronde entière à la lueur d'une lampe de poche.

Ici, il n'y avait rien et le silence était horriblement pesant. Il le regretta cependant quand une voix bien connue prononça son prénom d'une façon détestable.

« Wiiiilliaaam. Je sais que je vous ai drogués, mais quand même, ce que tu es lent à te réveiller. Tes amies sont réveillées depuis un moment, tu sais. »

Abigail. Abigail et Georgia étaient ici, quelque part avec Mason Verger et très probablement Cordell. C'était sûrement le milieu de la nuit, et ils étaient dans un endroit inconnu avec ces deux monstres. Et la drogue (était-ce elle qui lui avait donné ce rêve étrange?) agissait encore un peu.

« Si tu ne réponds pas bientôt, je vais leur dessiner un joli sourire qu'elles garderont toute leur vie. »

Plusieurs sons étouffés suivirent la déclaration du chirurgien et Will supposa qu'il les avait bâillonnées. Il avait pensé s'approcher de lui en douce dans le noir en se guidant avec sa voix, mais maintenant il était obligé de répondre. De toute façon, Verger avait sûrement tout prévu pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

« Je suis réveillé. »

Il se leva péniblement et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de chaussures. Cordell avait dû les lui prendre et peut-être qu'il avait trouvé la lame de scalpel glissée sous la semelle. Ou peut-être pas. Pour le moment ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

« Ecoute-moi bien William, parce que nous allons jouer à un petit jeu... »

Quelque chose puait dans la pièce et il faisait vraiment froid. Ils étaient peut-être dans les sous-sols de l'établissement ?

« ...et je ne vais pas t'expliquer les règles deux fois. A gauche au fond de la pièce, il y a Abigail et Cordell. A droite, il y a cette chère Georgia et moi-même. Les demoiselles sont couvertes d'essence, bâillonnées et attachées à une chaise. Elles ne bougeront pas d'un poil, elles savent que nous avons des allumettes. Le jeu est très simple, tu as dix minutes pour courir jusqu'à elles et les toucher. Nous vérifierons que tes mains se trouvent bien sur leurs épaules. Si tu n'arrives pas à temps, nous les brûlerons vives. Cours, William, le chrono commence...maintenant ! »

C'était trop simple, beaucoup trop simple et facile à réaliser. Même si la pièce était grande, dix minutes étaient plus que suffisantes pour qu'il puisse atteindre les deux jeunes femmes en courant et les toucher, et ce même si la drogue le ralentissait. Will savait qu'il y avait un piège, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se jeter dans la gueule du sanglier. Il se mit à courir en direction d'Abigail, mais il ne fit pas deux pas avant de crier car quelque chose de pointu venait de s'enfoncer dans la plante de son pied droit.

« Oui, bien sûr j'ai corsé un peu le jeu. Ça n'aurait pas été très amusant sinon. »

Will s'arrêta juste le temps d'enlever ce qui l'avait blessé et de sentir l'objet, un morceau de verre. Il était entré assez profondément et il serra les dents pour ne pas vocaliser sa douleur, puis il se dépêcha d'avancer en écartant les morceaux aussi vite que possible avec le côté du pied. Mason lui donna une indication sur le temps écoulé, deux minutes déjà, et il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer sa route de façon prudente s'il voulait sauver les deux femmes. Il trouvait malgré tout que le piège n'était pas assez vicieux pour quelqu'un comme Verger et suivit son intuition, se penchant pour ramasser une large quantité de débris de verre et les jetant vers l'avant et sur les côtés. Un clac sonore retentit pas si loin de lui et Mason confirma ses soupçons :

« Ah Will, bravo tu as trouvé l'un des pièges à loup. Cordell, enlevons le bâillon de ces dames, j'aime entendre les cris. »

Parfait, vraiment. Comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment stressante comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait les localiser plus facile. Sauf qu'elles criaient toutes les deux, l'embrouillant et lui faisant perdre le peu de calme qu'il lui restait.

« Silence ! Georgia, j'arrive. Plus je libère Abigail rapidement, plus vite je pourrais te sauver, alors je t'en prie, tais-toi. Abigail, continue à me parler. Ça va aller, je vous le promets. »

Il n'était sûr de rien, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Abigail pleurait si fort qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler, et chacune de ses paroles lui brisait le cœur et le remplissait de rage et de haine à l'encontre de Cordell et Mason.

« Will...je te demande pardon...je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas mon frère...je ne le pensais pas...Will je t'en prie j'ai tellement peur... »

« Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Ça va aller, je vais te sortir de là. »

Il voulait plus que tout les sauver toutes les deux mais Abigaïl était clairement sa priorité. Il la connaissait depuis plus longtemps que Georgia, la considérait comme sa sœur et puis...elle était jeune, et en bonne santé, alors que Georgia flirtait constamment avec un type de folie qui pouvait être autodestructeur. C'était à la fois le choix de la raison et du cœur, mais il n'était quand même pas à l'aise avec le fait d'avoir une telle préférence. En tout cas une chose était sûre, ses états d'âme attendraient.

Pour parvenir à ses fins, il était à la fois obligé de se dépêcher et d'être prudent parce que s'il mettait le pied sur un piège-à-loup, il resterait coincé et il ne pourrait en sauver aucune des deux. Il lançait des éclats devant lui de temps à autre, rapidement, et espérait que ça suffirait pour faire claquer les mâchoires d'un piège éventuel, mais ce n'était pas du tout sûr. Le verre était léger, et le premier piège ne s'était peut-être refermé que grâce à un coup de chance.

« Quatre minutes. » chantonna Mason.

C'était long, beaucoup trop long. Will fut obligé d'accélérer, et il résista de son mieux à la douleur à chaque fois qu'un nouvel éclat se plantait dans la chair sensible de ses pieds. Il les arrachait rageusement et continuait, couvert de sueur et le cœur battant, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à toucher Abigail. Il avait posé l'une de ses mains sur sa joue, ses doigts appuyés sur l'emplacement de son oreille manquante et il s'empressa de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules comme l'exigeait la règle de Mason, même si le contact ne le répugnait en aucune façon. Il cria presque à Cordell de vérifier et il frissonna cette fois de dégoût quand les deux grosses mains de l'homme se posèrent sur les siennes, validant l'épreuve.

« Celle-ci ne finira pas en torche humaine, patron. »

« Mes félicitations, William. Nous en sommes à 6 minutes. Encore 4. »

Il n'avait entendu que des sanglots de la part de Georgia depuis qu'il lui avait demandé de se taire, mais à présent, elle l'appelait, complètement paniquée.

« Will je t'en prie ! Je ne veux pas partir comme ça...le temps est trop court...oh mon dieu, je vous en prie...ne faites pas ça... »

Will oublia la prudence. S'il faisait encore attention aux pièges, il arriverait trop tard. Il décida donc de courir autant que possible, même si ça signifiait des blessures supplémentaires. Il gémissait et il savait que ses pieds étaient en sang, mais il essaya autant que possible de mettre la douleur de côté. Quelques blessures n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'allait subir Georgia s'il échouait. Il savait qu'il avait déjà rebroussé chemin jusqu'à son point de départ, et qu'il était bien avancé du côté droit. Il pouvait encore y arriver. Il devait y arriver.

« Will...Je t'aime Will. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Georgia. »

C'était un mensonge. Un bon mensonge, qu'il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir dit.

« Comme c'est mignon tout ça...quel dommage que le temps soit écoulé. »

« Noooon ! Mason, je vous jure que si... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace. Il vit distinctement la flamme au bout de l'allumette. Il était à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, mais trop loin pour pouvoir attraper le petit bout de bois et de soufre au vol bien entendu. Il aurait voulu détourner les yeux mais il n'y arriva pas et il la vit s'embraser. Il repensa aux paroles de Cordell et l'imagine de la torche qu'il avait employé était d'une justesse effroyable :, le feu l'enveloppa entièrement et à une vitesse extraordinaire, la transformant en colonne de feu et de lumière. La chair était déjà attaquée lorsqu'il parvint à se retourner et les hurlements explosèrent dans son crâne. Il percevait la douleur, la peur panique et le désespoir de façon intense même s'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre son don. Il arriva à le maitriser juste un peu, mais la situation restait horrible. Abigail criait aussi, terrorisée car elle était toujours couverte d'essence et il savait qu'elle avait peur que Mason ne respecte pas ses propres règles du jeu.

Il en avait peur, lui aussi. Il était également épuisé, blessé et furieux et il pensa un instant que ce serait facile de prendre un morceau de verre et de le planter dans la gorge de Mason. Sa mort serait trop rapide, vraiment (à cet instant il pouvait entrevoir le plaisir que pouvait représenter le sadisme) mais au moins il ne ferait plus de mal à personne. La seule chose qui le retenait était Abigail. Cordell la ferait brûler à coup sûr s'il s'en prenait à Mason, et il tenait à elle comme on tient au seul membre restant de sa famille.

Les hurlements de Georgia durèrent de trop longues minutes puis cessèrent enfin. Elle était partie pour de bon, et plus aucun démon ne la tourmenterait jamais, ce qui n'atténuait pas la peine que ressentait l'empathe. Will avança péniblement vers Abigail, retrouvant aisément le chemin qu'il s'était fait en écartant le verre et repoussant celui-ci là où il y en avait encore en quantité trop importante. Il voyait où il allait maintenant, et il essaya désespérément de ne pas penser à l'origine de la lueur orangée qui donnait un aspect cauchemardesque à la pièce. Elle était pratiquement vide. Son amie était morte dans une vieille cave, entre les mains d'un homme qu'elle détestait et redoutait, et elle avait souffert jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il se promit qu'il la vengerait.

Cordell s'éloigna d'Abigail pour allumer la lumière, puis sur les ordres de Mason, il la libéra de son bâillon et de ses entraves. La jeune fille failli s'écrouler au sol et il la releva brutalement, la giflant pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Cela aussi, il le paierait un jour.

Lui comme Mason pouvaient marcher sans problèmes sur le verre, ils avaient de lourdes bottes, et Abigail avait ses chaussures mais lui, il était toujours pieds nus. Ses chaussures étaient simplement derrière la chaise d'Abigail, et s'il avait su, il aurait peut-être pu les attraper, les mettre et courir plus vite et...non. Il refusait de se torturer de cette façon. Il n'était pas le responsable de la mort de Georgia, le seul vrai coupable était Mason.

Cordell lui tendit ses chaussures et il les mit rapidement, même si marcher serait pénible à cause de ses coupures. L'odeur de la chair brûlée et de l'essence était affreuse, mais Mason semblait l'apprécier.

« Occupes-toi d'eux, moi je m'occupe de ce qui reste de la dame. »

« Tout seul, patron ? »

« Mmh, tu as raison, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Laisse ces deux-là à Miggs, il s'en occupera bien. Je t'attends ici.»

Cordell les fit sortir de ce qui était bien le sous-sol et ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle alors qu'il leur prenait de nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient deux, seuls avec lui dans la lingerie et la tentation était grande, mais ils étaient épuisés. Puis si Cordell mettait trop de temps à revenir, Mason arriverait...

Ils restèrent tranquilles et Cordell les mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Will frissonna en y entrant et une seconde fois lorsqu'il vit Miggs, l'aide-soignant qui devait « s'occuper » d'eux. Il était maigre, légèrement courbé et avait des petits yeux vifs, noirs et méchants. Son uniforme était propre mais sinon, il semblait négligé. Ses dents en particulier étaient répugnantes, jaunes et luisantes, mais ce que Will regardait surtout, c'était ses mains. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air fort, l'empathe savait qu'il l'était. En combat, il serait du type vicieux, il valait donc mieux ne pas le contrarier.

« Tu m'laifff Cordell ? Avec deux détenus ? »

« Tu vas pisser dans ton froc Miggs ? C'est juste une petite merdeuse et celui-ci est blessé. »

« C'est bon...vais le faire. »

« Fais quand même gaffe à Graham. Et brûle leurs vêtements sales après, quand tu les auras remis en cellule. Tiens, voilà la clé..»

.

.

.

Blabla : J'ai finis le Silence des Agneaux, le film est très fidèle je trouve. Je commence le bouquin Hannibal et je viens de recevoir Manhunter. En film il me reste à voir Dragon Rouge et les origines (mais j'attends de l'avoir lu aussi.) Je n'ai plus de bêtalectrice, donc mes excuses pour les fautes.

Rep aux reviews :

Vevarda : ^o^ merci beaucoup ! Il a eu une petite bouffée d'air avant les ennuis x).

Artemis : Ce ne serait pas Hannibal s'il ne jouait pas un peu x). Ehéhé, ils en auraient bien besoin pour la thérapie de couple, après reste à voir le psy qui s'occuperait d'eux...(Bedelia, mouarf. La pauvre.) Oui, Will a pu souffler un peu. Et Hannibal réagit quand même, il lui fait plusieurs compliments, il lui met une main sur l'épaule, il lui prête sa veste...Bon j'avoue, ça ne vaut pas un roulage de pelle en règle mais c'est un gentleman, il fait les choses progressivement =p. (Oui hein ? Ca donne envie d'en voir plus!) -Et bien vu, Georgia est morte. Heureuse?-

Vianaha : Ehéhé...effectivement, Hannibal n'est pas à l'abri d'un retournement de situation. Si Bedelia était dans le coin, elle lui dirait sûrement que son intérêt pour Will n'est pas forcément dans son intérêt à lui. (Oui hein x) ? J'aime quand il joue les romantiques tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher. Tous les prétextes sont bons, l'amitié, la bonne santé de Will, les règlements, la prudence...) Puis il associe toujours des choses positives aux séances (la musique,la nourriture, le bain, la sortie, la sécurité, le fait de pouvoir parler librement...), tout est bon pour que Will lui fasse confiance et qu'il désire sa compagnie.


	15. De sang-froid

Chap 15 : De sang froid

Miggs passa la clé autour de son cou crasseux et désigna Will du doigt.

« Toi, assis. »

Il lui montrait la planche en bois fermant l'une des baignoires et Will s'y assit docilement.

« Pas d'entourloupe, les petits. »

La voix de Miggs était basse et chuintante, sûrement parce que de l'air passait par un espace entre ses dents. Il s'abaissa avec précaution sans les quitter des yeux et l'empathe le rassura sur leurs intentions, songeant que s'ils se tenaient tranquilles ils pourraient vite regagner leur cellule et être au calme.

« Comportez-vous bien avec nous Miggs et nous ne vous ferons pas de problèmes. »

« T'es pas en état d'imposer des conditions alors ferme-là. »

L'aide-soignant ramassant ses chaussures pleines de sang et Will essaya de rester impassible tout en se disant qu'il allait sûrement les rincer à l'eau claire après avoir enlevé la semelle à l'intérieur. Il allait trouver la lame de scalpel, si Cordell ne l'avait pas déjà prise.

« Je peux m'en occuper. »

« Ouais, un peu que tu vas t'en occuper, je suis pas ton larbin. Toi la p'tite, prends ça... »

Il lui remit une clé et désigna une armoire contre le mur, lui indiquant le matériel médical donc il avait besoin pour soigner les plaies de Will. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés se lava les pieds et désinfecta ses blessures lui-même, Miggs ne faisant que vérifier si il ne fallait pas recoudre. Aucune d'elles n'étaient trop large ou trop profonde pour que ce soit le cas, et il lui fit seulement des pansements. Marcher serait pénible mais pas impossible, mais il devrait éviter s'il le pouvait. Même si le gardien/aide-soignant n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour lui, Will le remercia par politesse.

« Remercie pas trop vite, lécheur de cul. La soirée est pas finie. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle schlingue la d'moiselle, c'est quoi ? »

« De l'essence. »

« De l'ess...oh. Il y en a qui s'amuse ici. Toujours la même chose avec Mason, il fait joujou et il n'invite jamais personne à ses soirées spéciales à part le gros Cordell. Quoi que...peut-être bien qu'il a pensé à Miggs ce soir... »

Will ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce type, mais ses sens étaient en alerte et il ne le quitta pas des yeux quand il le fit se déshabiller et se laver (il ne le fit pas mettre ses vêtements propres parce qu'il était trempé et il n'avait rien prévu pour qu'ils puissent se sécher). Il n'y avait pas eu d'essence directement sur ses vêtements mais ils sentaient tout de même le liquide inflammable et le brûlé. Will supposait que Mason préférait qu'on ne leur pose pas de questions à propos de ça (même si ici, il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour écouter ce qu'ils diraient).

Pendant qu'il se lavait, l'empathe avait observé le gardien et avait noté avec déplaisir que ses yeux se posaient trop longuement sur Abigail. Il songea un moment au meilleur moyen de le tuer si jamais il s'en prenait à elle (s'il ne parvenait pas à le battre en combat à mains nues, le meurtre était la dernière option bien sûr). Il avait la petite lame à portée de main dans sa chaussure. Oui, la petite lame était parfaite. Il lui trancherait la gorge si nécessaire, mais après ? Que ferait-il du corps ? Dans un endroit comme celui-là, où pourrait-il s'en débarrasser ? La question le fit immédiatement penser à Cordell et Mason qui devaient être en train de se débarrasser du corps de Georgia. Ils allaient soit l'emmener dehors dans le cimetière de l'asile et l'y enterrer, soit la découper en morceaux et la brûler dans l'un des énormes poêles à bois (ou plusieurs) du bâtiment. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à l'extérieur et il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ces poêles, donc il était exclu pour lui de se débarrasser de Miggs de cette façon. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à y réfléchir à nouveau. Avec de la chance, il n'aurait même pas à l'affronter.

« Aller la belle, vire-moi ça et au bain. »

La douche aurait été plus facile peut-être, mais Miggs aurait été vraiment isolé avec eux et il était prudent. Dans la salle de bain, il y avait plus de chance qu'un gardien faisant sa ronde passe.

« Will... »

Il était évident qu'Abigail ne voulait pas se dénuder devant l'aide-soignant mais ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix, et Will soupira.

« Je suis là. »

Elle hocha la tête et tourna le dos à l'homme, puis elle entra dans la baignoire et se lava aussi vite que possible, mais l'odeur de l'essence était tenace. Miggs tournait autour d'elle pour la regarder et Will serra les poings, sa patience s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Quand le gardien s'approcha d'elle il se tendit, prêt à agir, mais ce fut Abigail qui réagit la première. Elle attrapa la main de Miggs avant qu'elle ne touche sa poitrine et la mordit. Il la gifla.

« Miggs, ça suffit. Ecartez-vous d'elle. »

« Dans tes rêves. Je vais me la faire, et t'as pas intérêt à bouger. »

Will esquissa un geste vers ses chaussures mais Miggs s'interposa, le frappant à la tête avec pour effet de le faire tomber en avant, sur les genoux. Avant qu'il ne se relève, l'homme referma ses doigts comme des serres sur chaque côté de sa tête, s'agrippant à ses boucles courtes puis il lui frappa violemment la tête contre la planche de bois couvrant la baignoire. Will était sonné mais encore conscient.

« Abigail...sous la semelle...chaussures... »

La jeune fille sorti du bain aussi vite que possible et fouilla sous les semelles pendant que Will s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à Miggs pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'empêcher de prendre l'arme. Il pria pour que Cordell n'ait pas trouvé la lame, bien qu'il ne fût pas croyant du tout. La chance était de leur côté car Abi lui montra bientôt l'objet brillant tout en les approchant prudemment.

« Bien...donne-là moi. »

Il comptait essayer de blesser Miggs assez fort pour qu'il les laisse tranquille, mais c'était sans compter la volonté de l'homme de le mettre hors d'état de lui nuire. Ses mains nerveuses se refermèrent sur sa gorge et Will essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, lui griffant les mains et tentant de le mordre et de le repousser avec ses pieds en les appuyant contre son torse, même si c'était douloureux. Il manquait d'air mais continuait à lutter, ne voulant surtout pas s'évanouir et laisser Abigail seule avec lui. Il la vit approcher encore alors que son champ de vision devenait trouble, puis un flot de sang lui éclaboussa le visage. Elle venait d'ouvrir la gorge du gardien qui affichait une impression de surprise qui aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances. Ses mains relâchèrent la gorge de Will pour se porter à la sienne, puis il s'écroula au sol, se vidant de tout son sang.

Will leva les yeux sur Abigail alors que sa vue s'éclaircissait et il lui sourit avec douceur pour la rassurer, se sentant parfaitement calme malgré la situation. Il la trouvait ravissante, ses beaux yeux bleus grands ouverts reflétant la lueur rouge du sang qui couvrait ses mains tremblantes, et elle lui sembla aussi forte que fragile à cet instant. Elle était toujours nue mais Will posa sur elle le même regard qu'il aurait posé sur une statue de marbre, admirant sa beauté sans arrières pensées, seulement désireux de la protéger. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras, pas étonné de découvrir dans son dos de petites ailes d'un rouge vif plus lumineux et plus clair que le rouge sombre du sang qui s'étendait sur le sol. Sa main perdue dans les plumes quasi translucides, il embrassa sur la joue sa petite sœur tueuse avant de la relâcher pour qu'elle puisse se rincer puis s'habiller.

« Je l'ai tué Will...et...et je ne le regrette même pas. »

« Tu n'as pas de raison de regretter. Il nous menaçait, tous les deux. »

«C'est moi qui ramenais les filles à mon père... »

Elle avait besoin de le lui dire ça, maintenant. Elle l'avait déjà confessé à Hannibal, alors pourquoi pas à lui ? Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour la protéger et elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à craindre une trahison de sa part, alors qu'elle était moins certaine en ce qui concernait le psychiatre.

« Je m'en doutais, oui. Ça a dû être...vraiment difficile pour toi, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Tu ne pouvais pas risquer de lui refuser, et tu ne pouvais pas non plus le trahir en dénonçant ce qu'il faisait. »

« Et maintenant, je suis exactement comme lui... »

« Non, tu n'as rien de commun avec ton père, Abi. »

«J'ai tué un homme...et...tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la satisfaction. Je ne suis pas dégoûtée. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avoir fait. Je suis juste...soulagée qu'il soit mort. »

«Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait si nous n'avions pas été en danger. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait tué. »

« On ne peut pas le savoir. Tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se débarrasse du corps avant que quelqu'un nous tombe dessus. Remet le matériel de soin dans l'armoire et ferme-la à clé. »

Pendant qu'elle faisait ça, il nettoya à grands coups de jets tout le sang, dont une grande partie avait heureusement coulé dans l'un des siphons au sol. Nettoyer l'endroit n'avait rien de compliqué, mais pendant le meurtre, le sang de Miggs l'avait pratiquement aspergé et il dût se laver à nouveau. C'était vraiment une chance qu'il ne ce soit pas encore habillé et que sa tenue n'ait pas été tâchée, sinon ils auraient dû retourner jusqu'à la lingerie.

« Où est-ce qu'on va le mettre ? » se questionna Abigail en remettant la clé de la pharmacie dans la poche de Miggs avec un froncement du nez adorable.

« Dans le bureau du docteur Lecter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dans sa baignoire. Personne ne rentrerait dans son bureau sans permission et il est très ordonné, il vérifiera que tout est en ordre avant de faire entrer qui que ce soit. Il sait comment découper un corps et il a accès à l'extérieur. J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas furieux contre nous. »

« Et bien, c'est que ce n'est pas très...poli de laisser un corps dans son bureau. Et nous n'avons pas la clé. »

« On laissera un mot d'excuse. Et il va falloir aller la chercher. Elles se trouvent toutes dans un casier dans le bureau de l'accueil. Heureusement, ce n'est pas loin du bureau d'Hanni...du docteur Lecter. »

« Le cadavre goutte... »

« Même mort, il fait chier celui-là... »

Ils évitèrent de rire et se dépêchèrent d'entourer la gorge tranchée de Miggs avec leurs vêtements empestant l'essence et la fumée, puis ils vérifièrent que tout était propre dans la pièce et le soulevèrent. Il pesait lourd, mais Will expliqua à Abigail qu'il valait mieux faire un détour plutôt que de passer devant leur cellule même si ce chemin était plus court. Randall et Peter se tairaient, mais les autres détenus auraient vite fait de les dénoncer contre un privilège ou deux. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient, c'était de ne croiser personne. Ils essayèrent d'être le plus silencieux possible et d'aller vite, mais Abigail avait du mal à soutenir un tel poids et l'empathe le porta seul sur une courte partie du trajet. Le trainer au sol était trop bruyant à son goût, mais ils étaient épuisés et ils y furent contraints. Atteindre le bureau de Lecter avait été assez long, mais par chance ils n'étaient pas tombé nez à nez avec un gardien, ils avaient seulement aperçu la lueur d'une lampe de poche s'éloignant dans la direction contraire à celle qu'ils prenaient.

« Je reste ici avec le corps, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, j'essayerai de le trainer par là. »

Il lui montra un recoin sombre dans un couloir proche, puis continua :

« Toi tu vas chercher les clés, tu peux marcher plus vite que moi. Si quelqu'un te tombe dessus, dis que tu cherchais justement un gardien parce que Miggs s'est absenté depuis un moment déjà. Si on te demande si tu es seule, dis que tu es avec moi, que je suis parti à sa recherche moi aussi et que tu avais peur toute seule. »

« Et on fera genre qu'il s'est tranché la gorge tout seul si le gardien vous tombe dessus, toi et le cadavre ? »

« Oui, et bein...pas de meilleur plan pour le moment. Espérons juste que tu ne croiseras personne. »

Elle hocha la tête, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit. Will avait du mal à tenir debout et il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, songeant à la réaction qu'aurait Hannibal si leur petit plan fonctionnait. Il avait du mal à savoir s'il serait furieux ou ravi, mais une chose était sûre, Abigail serait en odeur de sainteté auprès de lui. Est-ce que c'était une bonne chose pour autant, c'était difficile à dire. Si Lecter s'intéressait davantage à elle, la protègerait-il ou la mettrait-il dans une situation qui la pousserait à développer sa part d'ombre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger longuement.

Abigail revenait déjà, elle avait fait vite mais elle semblait paniquée et à son poignet, trois trousseaux de clés étaient enfilés comme des bracelets. Elle avait toutes les clés mais ne trouvait pas celle du bureau d'Hannibal.

« Peut-être qu'il garde toujours la clé avec lui. »

Si c'était ça, ils étaient fichus. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux rougis, au bord de la panique mais Will prit les trois trousseaux de clés et les examina un à un, clé par clé, aussi rapidement que possible. Il était au dernier et il embrassa Abigail sur la bouche sans réfléchir quand il trouva la clé, mais elle lui sourit car le baiser n'était en rien romantique. A vrai dire, il lui rappelait les baisers que son père lui donnait parfois sur la bouche quand elle savait encore à peine parler.

« Vas-y, utilise-la, vite. »

Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et son cœur rata un battement quand une voix bien connue leur demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous...c'est Miggs ? Oh, mon dieu... »

La porte s'ouvrit et Will se retourna lentement vers Alana Bloom. Elle tenait une arme et la pointait sur lui et Abigail.

« Les armes ne sont pas censés être interdites dans le règlement ? »

« Elles le sont, mais j'aime en avoir une quand je fais la nuit. »

Il ne la comprenait que trop bien.

« Ecoutez, Alana...ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air. »

« Je vous écoute, Will. Soyez convainquant. »

Mais ce fut Abigail qui répondit.

« C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait violé et il aurait peut-être tué Will. Il a essayé, en tout cas. On n'a pas eu le choix, et il n'y a que le docteur Lecter qui nous croira et qui nous aidera à nous débarrasser du corps. Ne dites rien, Alana... »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais ils n'avaient pas de raisons apparentes de mentir et elle savait très bien ce qu'Abigail avait déjà subi à son arrivée avec Gideon. Elle ne la blâmait pas pour s'être défendue. Et elle avait toujours détesté Miggs, qui avait été interné avant que Mason ne s'arrange avec Chilton pour lui donner une petite formation et l'intégrer à l'équipe comme aide-soignant, même s'il était à des années lumières d'avoir les qualités requises pour le poste. Ils lui faisaient plutôt faire des petits travaux de maintenance et les rondes la nuit.

« Ça va, je suis avec vous. »

Elle rangea son arme et fit le guet pendant qu'ils installaient le corps de Miggs dans la baignoire de Lecter. Même s'ils étaient pressés et craignaient de se faire prendre, Will prit le temps de lui écrire un mot qu'il déposa sur le corps, là où le sang ne risquait pas de le tâcher. C'était un mot court lui présentant des excuses pour les désagréments occasionnés tout en restant très vague par prudence. C'était surtout l'intention qui comptait. Il récupéra la clé de leur cellule toujours pendue au cou du mort et la nettoya avant de rejoindre Alana.

Ils inventèrent rapidement l'histoire qu'ils serviraient tous si on les interrogeait, à savoir qu'après avoir quitté la salle de bain tous les trois (Miggs, Will et Abigail) ils avaient croisé Alana Bloom faisant sa ronde. Miggs lui avait alors demandé de les remettre en cellule parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il n'avait pas précisé quoi, et Alana avait accepté sans poser de questions parce qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et ne tenait pas à engager la conversation avec lui. Elle avait accepté de ramener les deux détenus seule car Will et Abigail étaient habituellement calmes avec elle.

Une fois l'histoire mise au point, ils fermèrent à clé le bureau d'Hannibal puis Alana alla replacer les trousseaux de clés dans le bureau de l'accueil. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur leurs pas, prenant soin de ne pas passer devant les cellules pour retourner dans le couloir menant à la salle de bain. De là, ils allèrent enfin dans le couloir où se trouvaient leur cellule et Alana les y enferma à clé. Si elle croisait quelqu'un plus tard, elle demanderait à la personne si elle n'avait pas vu Miggs parce qu'elle avait toujours la clé qu'il lui avait remise.

Pendant le trajet, alors qu'ils étaient encore assez loin des oreilles des prisonniers, Will avait demandé à l'infirmière pourquoi elle les aidait alors qu'elle aurait juste pu ne pas s'en mêler et faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vus. Elle lui avait dit avoir de la sympathie pour eux, et il savait que c'était la vérité mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait aussi une autre raison. Elle lui avait donné cette autre raison tout de suite après sa première réponse. Le docteur Lecter tenait à eux, d'une certaine façon, et les aider le faisait avoir une dette envers elle. Elle était ainsi sûre qu'il l'aiderait si jamais elle avait besoin de lui un jour. Will s'était demandé jusqu'à quel point elle connaissait le psychiatre, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter davantage.

Maintenant, il était de retour en cellule, relativement en sécurité et il raconta ce qui s'était passé à Randall qui ne dormait pas. Il lui parlait à voix basse, directement dans le creux de l'oreille, et il en profita pour lui donner quelque chose qu'il avait pris dans le bureau de Lecter : deux trombones qu'il avait gardé dans le creux de sa main. Randall alla tout raconter à Peter qui ne dormait pas non plus, puis il passa un moment à déplier et replier ses trombones pour en faire des outils de crochetage. Ouvrir la serrure de la porte de sa cellule lui prit un moment mais il y parvint. Il aurait pu sortir tout de suite mais il ne le fit pas, et confia ses outils à Peter qui les glissa dans le trou où vivait Kévin.

Abigail avait été aux toilettes pendant qu'ils discutaient et Will y alla également après elle, devant d'autant plus uriner que le niveau de stress avait été intense pendant ces dernières heures. Il alla se coucher ensuite, se blottissant contre Abigail, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dormir.

« Will, je suis désolée pour Georgia. »

« Vraiment ? »

ll avait appris à chérir la vérité, et il préférait une vérité qui ne lui plaisait pas plutôt qu'un mensonge. Se montrer toujours honnêtes renforçait leur confiance l'un envers l'autre.

« Je suis désolée qu'elle soit morte de cette façon en tout cas. Personne ne mérite ça. Et...je suis désolée pour toi. Je sais que tu l'appréciais beaucoup. Est-ce que mmh...est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »

« Non. Pas romantiquement parlant. C'était juste une amie. »

« Un peu plus qu'une amie, quand même. »

« Non. Le sexe c'était...juste comme ça. Une façon de se sentir un peu plus en vie...C'était réconfortant, comme le fait de l'embrasser. »

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais. »

« Parce qu'elle risquait de mourir dans les minutes suivantes. »

« Je vois...tu as bien fait de le lui dire. »

« Est-ce que tu serais un peu jalouse, Abi ? »

« Nan. Un peu. Oui. J'avais peur que tu ne fasses plus attention à moi, c'est tout. »

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Elle lui tapota la joue avec un sourire puis ajouta qu'il était trop vieux pour elle.

« Je n'ai même pas encore trente ans ! »

« Trop vieux. Même si tu es très mignon. Tu es bien le seul ici d'ailleurs. Avec Randall. »

Une voix se fit entendre en provenance de la cellule située après celle de l'homme-animal.

« Et moi ? »

« Oh oui, toi aussi Peter, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas joli d'écouter... »

« Pardon. »

« C'est bon, tout le monde écoute ici. » coupa Randall, puis il ajouta « Merci pour le compliment, Abigail, tu es vraiment très jolie toi aussi. »

« Vos gueules ! On essaie de dormir ici. »

Ca provenait d'au moins cinq cellules plus loin. Curieuse, Abigail questionna l'homme :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas. Après ça, ils essayèrent d'être plus discrets, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il était déjà très tard (ou très tôt) et ils finirent par s'endormir tous, épuisés. Quand le jour se leva il éclaira la cellule désormais vide de Georgia. Will n'y jeta un coup oeil que plusieurs heures plus tard, quand il se réveilla. La vue lui serra le cœur et il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Abigail qui était réveillée depuis un moment. Elle lui caressa doucement la nuque tout le temps qu'il pleura et il se sentit un peu mieux ensuite, même si son chagrin ne disparaitrait pas comme ça. Il avait à peine eu le temps de la connaitre et il ne lui restait que des regrets. Il considèrerait toujours Georgia comme son amie même s'ils n'avaient passés que quelques jours ensemble. En vérité, ces quelques jours lui avaient semblé aussi longs que des semaines, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette impression de temps étiré. Ca semblait être une caractéristique de l'asile. Il en parlerait peut-être au docteur Lecter. Peut-être...

Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuner, lui et Abigail le boudèrent, le donnant à Peter et Randall. Cordell était présent, et Will nota qu'il ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise qu'à l'habitude. Il ressentait sans s'en rendre compte l'aura de haine et l'envie de meurtre des trois détenus, et même Peter le regardait d'un air assez peu rassurant.

Chilton et Mason arrivèrent peu après, et Will sentit que c'était le début des ennuis. C'était le second jour de la seconde semaine qu'il passait dans l'institution, un mardi. Dans sa tête, il remonta le temps et se retrouva enfant, quand il rouspétait sur le fait qu'il y avait souvent des radis dans son assiette, en particulier le mardi. Sa grand-mère lui chantonnait alors une petite comptine qui ressemblait à « Lundi, des radis, mardi, des radis, mercredi des radis...peut-être que le dimanche, j'aurais un peu plus de chance. » C'était une grande personne, alors il ne pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, cependant elle était gentille alors il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Mamie Graham quand ils étaient tous les deux. Quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux, il se contentait de l'appeler grand-mère. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler, à ce moment. Il aurait revisité la chanson en « Lundi, des ennuis, mardi, des ennuis... ». Ca l'aurait sûrement amusée, hors contexte. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit plus là pour voir où il se trouvait à présent, elle se serait fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Il songea qu'elle aurait beaucoup apprécié Hannibal, c'était un docteur, le seul à le comprendre vraiment, et il était raffiné et poli. Elle aurait aimé l'inviter à la maison, oui...

« Graham. »

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et salua Chilton qui l'interrogea immédiatement.

« Où est Miggs ? Il est introuvable et vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu. »

« Miggs m'a soigné dans la salle de bain, puis il a voulu nous reconduire ici moi et Abigail. Nous avons croisé l'infirmière Bloom en chemin, et il lui a demandé de nous remettre en cellule parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il a travaillé la nuit, alors j'imagine qu'il est chez lui ? »

« Non, il était prévu dans son horaire qu'il fasse la journée aujourd'hui. Il devait récupérer des jours ensuite. »

« Il s'est peut-être trompé ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Valério, allez voir chez Miggs. »

L'infirmier se dépêcha d'obéir, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps : Miggs habitait le Village, comme la plupart des membres du personnel. C'était même l'un de ses voisins.

« J'espère pour vous que Miggs va bien, Graham, vous en avez déjà fait assez comme ça. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur. »

Mason sourit et le désigna de la main comme un spécimen d'étude intéressant.

« Vous voyez à quel point ses problèmes sont importants. Soit il vous ment, comme il vient certainement de le faire à propos de Miggs, soit il a oublié. »

« Will ne ment pas à propos de Miggs, j'étais là, et vous pouvez aussi demander à mademoiselle Bloom. » le contra Abigail.

« Cette fille connait Graham depuis longtemps, Chilton. Ils se sont côtoyés chez le docteur Lecter, elle ne va rien dire qui pourrait lui causer des ennuis. »

« Alana Bloom a confirmé cette histoire, et elle n'a pas de raisons de mentir, Mason. »

« Soit, soit. Nous verrons si on retrouve Miggs...Ou s'il lui a fait subir le même sort qu'à cette pauvre Georgia. Comme je vous l'ai dit, hier soir quand je suis passé devant sa cellule, j'ai pu voir qu'elle s'était gravement mutilée. Elle était complètement paniquée, et même Cordell avait du mal à la tenir. Elle considérait la petite Hobbs comme son amie, et elle était proche de Graham, mh. Ces deux-là s'envoyaient en l'air dans les douches, alors j'ai pensé qu'avec Hobbs et Graham auprès d'elle, elle se tiendrait tranquille. »

« Espèce de sale... »

« Silence, Graham. Mason continuez, je veux que Graham entende votre version complète des faits. »

« Bien, docteur Chilton. Donc...j'ai emmené ces trois-là dans mon cabinet et Cordell s'est absenté pour pisser. Je n'aime pas être seul en compagnie de détenus, mais là ils étaient amis et j'allais soigner Georgia, donc je n'avais pas de raisons d'être méfiant. Seulement, Graham m'a assommé et pendant que j'étais inconscient, il a tué cette fille. Il lui a brisé la nuque, probablement parce qu'elle avait essayé de s'en prendre à Abigail plus tôt. Ou peut-être même parce qu'elle le lui a demandé...Cette fille était complètement perdue et Graham est cinglé. »

« C'est vous le cinglé, espèce de fils de pute. Vous nous avez emmené aux sous-sols...Vous l'avez brûlée vive, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la rejoindre assez vite selon les règles de votre jeu. Je me serais fait ces blessures aux pieds volontairement, peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr que non, quand Cordell est revenu, vous vous êtes battus, vous avez brisé un miroir et vous avez marché sur les éclats. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais été pieds nus dans votre cabinet ? »

« Vous avez enlevé vos chaussures pour être à l'aise, qui sait ? »

Will se jeta sur les barreaux et essaya de l'attraper.

« Vous voyez Chilton, il est agressif et dangereux. Il lui faut un traitement, ou bien il nous tuera quelqu'un d'autre, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du corps de Georgia, Mason ? »

« Nous l'avons enterrée avant que le corps ne commence à sentir trop. C'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là. Et comme elle s'était mutilée, si la famille avait demandé à la voir, ça aurait été refusé. Je pense qu'elle n'avait même pas de famille, d'ailleurs...»

« On enterre les morts aussi vite, habituellement ? »

Chilton intervint.

« Ca suffit Graham. Votre histoire de jeu morbide dans les sous-sols est ridicule. Verger a raison, il est grand temps que vous receviez un traitement approprié, les séances avec le docteur Lecter sont loin d'être suffisantes. Mais d'abord, vous allez vous calmer dans un endroit adapté : en cellule d'isolement. »

« Vous savez que je ne mens pas, Chilton. Vous connaissez Verger... »

Mais le directeur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Cordell alla chercher une camisole de force (que les soignants appelaient entre eux « la toile » en référence au tissu utilisé et aux toiles d'araignée qui immobilisent les insectes pris dedans) et entra dans la cellule. Il ne la referma pas derrière lui. Ce fut sa première erreur.

« Cordell, laissez-moi. Je vous préviens...Je ne me laisserai pas enfermer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. »

Will redoutait les endroits clos, il avait déjà beaucoup de mal avec l'espace trop restreint de sa cellule, alors une cellule capitonnée...Ca allait le rendre dingue à coup sûr. Mais Cordell ne voulut rien entendre et Will lui sauta dessus. L'injustice de la situation le remplissait de rage, et Cordell était aussi responsable que Mason de la mort de Georgia. Puisque Chilton le désignait comme étant un tueur, il allait confirmer ça tout de suite. Seulement il était affaibli, et Cordell était fort. Ce dernier le plaqua de force sur le matelas et essaya de lui enfiler le vêtement. Il ne s'était pas méfié d'Abigail car il l'avait vue terrifiée la veille, et ce fut sa seconde erreur. Elle lui sauta sur le dos et passa ses bras autour de son gros cou, l'étranglant de toutes ses forces pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer parce que les conséquences seraient terribles, elle savait de quoi Mason était capable et elle était plus lucide sur la situation que Will qui était aveuglé par la rage.

Le colosse se secoua pour tenter de se débarrasser d'elle pendant que Mason partait chercher du renfort et que Chilton...prenait ses jambes à son cou. Le gros infirmier parvint à donner un coup de poing à Will qui lui laisserait un fabuleux œil au beurre noir, puis il essaya de l'étrangler alors qu'Abigail lui serrait toujours le cou. La jeune fille manquait de force, et elle allait se résigner à blesser Cordell pour de bon (avec la lame de scalpel qu'elle possédait toujours) quand elle entendit la porte de la cellule de Randall s'ouvrir. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et pas parce qu'il était fier d'avoir crocheté la serrure la nuit dernière.

Il entra dans la cellule de Will et Abigail, s'empara de la clé que Cordell avait laissée dans la serrure et referma la porte de l'intérieur. Il fourra la clé dans son slip pour être certain de ne pas la faire tomber puis approcha Cordell et lui donna un puissant coup de poing en plein visage, lui brisant le nez. Il acheva sa volonté de se battre en lui donnant un coup de genou à l'entrejambe qui l'envoya au sol. Will avait eu le temps de récupérer son souffle et il observa le loup géant derrière Randall, lui souriant comme à un vieil ami. Il semblait remplir la cellule entière, mais il ne lui faisait pas peur. Sa patte aux longues griffes se superposa à la main élégante de Randall alors que ce dernier mettait Cordell à genoux et lui tirait la tête en arrière.

« Will. Ensemble. »

« Ensemble. »

« Non, Will ! »

Abigail lui attrapa la main, secouant la tête.

« Ne le fais pas. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va te faire si tu participes. Ce qu'il va vous faire à tous les deux. »

Randall haussa les épaules.

« Il le fera de toute façon. Coupable ou innocent ici, c'est du pareil au même. Viens Will... »

Le regard qu'il lui lança était infiniment séducteur et lui rappela un instant celui d'Hannibal, et alors que Cordell recommençait à se débattre, bien conscient que ça tournait très mal pour lui, Will s'agenouilla devant lui et planta ses dents dans sa gorge, du côté gauche. Les mâchoires du loup se refermèrent du côté droit, et ils arrachèrent et avalèrent un premier morceau de chair en même temps. Will recula ensuite et alla s'asseoir sur le lit calmement pendant que Randall arrachait le visage de l'infirmier encore vivant. Il n'interviendrait plus, le meurtre appartenait à l'homme-animal. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du spectacle de la bête enfin libérée et obéit pour être tranquille quand Abigail lui demanda de se lécher consciencieusement les dents pour enlever tout morceau de chair et toute trace de sang. Elle essuya le sang sur sa bouche et son menton avec du papier toilette, n'hésitant pas à l'humidifier avec sa salive pour tout faire partir et il ne protesta pas plus. Elle parut satisfaite quand il lui montra ses dents parfaitement blanches et propres et s'assit près de lui.

« Ça met longtemps non, pour l'aide ? »

« Pas tellement. Mason n'est pas parti depuis plus de cinq minutes. Le temps de trouver quelqu'un... »

Elle lui souffla à l'oreille de prendre un air choqué puis se mit à hurler, ce qui fit sourire Randall par-dessus ce qui restait du visage de Cordell. C'était un vrai carnage, il y avait des éclaboussures de sang jusque dans les cellules voisines et si Abigail était sûrement dégoûtée pour de vrai, elle n'était certainement pas paniquée. Will l'enlaça et la serra contre lui alors qu'elle hurlait toujours avec conviction, la posture protectrice alors les infirmiers arrivaient, en nombre.

Mason grogna des ordres et se passa une main sur le visage en voyant ce qui restait de son garde du corps. Il semblait...désappointé. Il allait devoir se trouver une autre grosse brute.

« Okayyy les gars...la clé n'y est plus, quelqu'un se bouge le cul et va chercher le passe-partout. Vous me saucissonnez celui-là. »

Il montrait Randall du doigt.

« Muselière et liens seulement, foutez-le moi à poil dans l'eau glacée, ça lui remettra les idées en place. Ensuite camisole de force et cellule d'isolement. Pour Graham, toile et isolement tout de suite. »

« Et la fille ? »

« Mmh bah...emmenez-la chez Lecter dès qu'il sera là. »

Randall avait maintenant les avant-bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans les tripes de l'infirmier mort et Will eut un peu pitié des infirmiers quand ceux-ci durent entrer dans la cellule pour le maitriser. Il n'essaya pas de demander à Randall de ne pas leur faire de mal, la bête en lui était déchaînée,et il réussit à en mordre trois avant d'être immobilisé par plusieurs coups de matraques. Les morsures faites aux soignants étaient sans gravité, même s'ils garderaient tous une cicatrice. Maintenant que l'excitation redescendait, Will était plus que content qu'Abigail lui ait nettoyé le visage. Il valait mieux que les infirmiers ne le pensent pas complice de la boucherie qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

.

.

.

_Blabla :_

 _Vevarda m'a gentiment proposé de'être ma bêta, donc vous devriez avoir moins mal aux yeux à l'avenir. Comme je suis du genre impatiente, voilà déjà ce chapitre pas encore corrigé, je l'updaterai quand ce sera le cas (et je l'indiquerai ici)._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vevarda : Réponse en message privé, je copie juste la partie sur Hannibal comme Artemis se posait la même question ^^._

 _\- Non, Hannibal n'est pas au courant. Enfin, pour Georgia il se doutait que Mason allait "jouer avec" et peut-être la tuer et ça, il en a rien à faire. Limite tant mieux, ça fait quelqu'un en moins qui tourne autour de Will. Pour Abigail, je pense que son attachement à elle n'est pas encore très fort, mais qu'il aura dit à Mason de ne pas aller trop loin avec elle. Pour Will, il aura clairement dit à Mason de ne pas l'abimer trop (rien de mortel/pas de mutilation grave/etc), donc les blessures aux pieds ça passe. A voir si Mason va totalement écouter Hannibal ou non..._

 _Artemis : M'enfin la pauv' Georgia XD. Miggs ba...c'est Miggs quoi (le détenu qui balance son sperme sur Clarice dans le Silence des agneaux). Oui, j'aime le recyclage de perso. Patience pour les nouveaux voisins, va y avoir une belle brochette de zozos. Merchi à toi de me suivre._

 _Vianaha : Je voulais que ça termine comme dans la série mais j'avoue, c'est triste :/. La vengeance a commencé, mais il reste le plus gros morceau à éliminer. Sont pas sortis de l'aub...de l'asile x)._


	16. Isolement

Chap 16 : Isolement

Will regarda les infirmiers emmener Randall avec inquiétude, d'abord parce qu'il allait avoir droit au bain glacé et ensuite parce que l'isolement suivrait et que dans l'état où il était, ça allait le rendre ivre de rage et de frustration (à moins qu'il ne s'évanouisse à cause du bain, ce qui serait peut-être le mieux).. Mais il aurait au moins une consolation : il n'allait pas être puni pour rien et il pourrait penser et repenser au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé au moment du meurtre.

Randall regardait Will, et même si les soignants lui mettaient la camisole de force, l'empathe ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, son aura meurtrière semblant glisser sur les murs et le suivre. Le loup était si imposant que les hommes qui tenaient Randall semblaient écrasés dessous, et même Will qui n'avait pas un odorat exceptionnel pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur émaner d'eux. L'air du couloir entier en était chargée, et les mains de l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'attacher les lanières dans son dos tremblaient.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Georgia Madchen, ni à Miggs. Et je ne vous ferai rien non plus. »

« Ca vaut mieux pour toi, Graham. Edward, met la gamine dans la cellule d'à côté. On va nettoyer mais le temps qu'on enlève le corps et tout...elle peut pas rester avec...avec le mort. »

Will était sûr que l'homme allait dire « elle ne peut pas rester avec ça », mais que sa politesse l'avait empêché de parler de Cordell de cette façon.

« T'as raison. Venez, mademoiselle... »

Abigail émit un sanglot particulièrement convainquant quand elle enjamba la bouillie qu'était le visage de l'ex garde du corps de Mason et elle remercia l'infirmier une fois dans la cellule de Georgia. Ensuite elle lui demanda, toujours au bord des larmes :

« S'il-vous-plaît, laissez Will tranquille...il n'a rien fait... »

Mais à ce moment, Valério, l'infirmier qui était parti à la recherche de Miggs arriva dans le couloir, courant presque. Il informa les autres que Miggs n'était pas chez lui. Mason ne dit rien car il était parti depuis un moment. Il était parti juste après avoir donné ses ordres et sans un regard pour Cordell, parce qu'il était simplement contrarié. Il ne ressentait rien, contrairement aux types dont Will était entouré.

« On fait comme Verger a dit. Edward et Alexander, vous mettez Graham à l'isolement. Nous on s'occupe de Cordell... »

« Merci les gars. Courage...c'était un mauvais gars comme j'en ai rarement vu mais...ça c'est... »

« Ouais. Comme tu dis. Faudra pas oublier d'emmener Hobbs chez Lecter quand il arrivera. »

« Il vient, aujourd'hui ? Je crois pas... »

« C'est ce que Verger a dit. »

« Verger confondrait la lune et son cul, on ira voir à l'accueil, Freddie nous dira ce qu'il en est. Mais je suis quasi sûr qu'il ne vient pas aujourd'hui. On lui emmènera la gamine demain, hein. »

Will jura intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que ça, vraiment. Avec Miggs mort dans la baignoire, ça allait puer comme pas permis. Abigail sauva la situation.

« Appelez le docteur Lecter à son cabinet s'il-vous-plaît. Georgia était l'une de ses patientes, c'est la moindre des choses de lui annoncer sa mort. Et il me suit en thérapie depuis plus d'un an, et je...et j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir... »

Elle fondit en larmes et Will songea que ses talents de comédienne devenaient meilleurs d'heure en heure. Il était certain que les soignants appelleraient Lecter, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Alana Bloom s'en chargerait si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il n'ait aucun rendez-vous important aujourd'hui puis se laissa mener en cellule d'isolement : il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'architecte qui avait conçu le bâtiment avait pensé pratique en installant les quelques cellules d'isolement non loin de celles des prisonniers, au fond d'un couloir situé pratiquement en face de la salle de bain.

Will se sentit mal dès qu'il aperçut la taille de la pièce. Chilton qui avait fini par se calmer était adossé à l'un des murs du couloir en compagnie d'un soignant noir qui le salua d'un signe de tête poli. Will le salua à son tour puis écouta le directeur.

« Vous allez rester là-dedans aujourd'hui et cette nuit. Barney vous observera à travers cette fenêtre. »

Il tapota la vitre qui ne pourrait être brisée même si Will se jetait de toutes ses forces dessus. Il sourit au détenu puis poursuivit son explication :

« Si vous faites mine d'avaler votre langue, de faire une attaque ou quoi que ce soit du genre, et qu'il s'avère que vous jouiez juste la comédie, vous y resterez une semaine complète. Compris Graham ? Oh...pour ce qui est de vos besoins naturels, Barney vous mènera aux toilettes qui sont juste là, six fois par jour à heure fixe. Si vous faites des ennuis, vous aurez droit aux couches. Pas de repas ce soir.»

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Vous savez que je n'ai pas tué Georgia. Ni Miggs. »

« Je le fais parce que je le peux. Entrez là-dedans. »

Barney ouvrit la porte mais Will ne fit pas un geste vers la cellule, pas prêt d'obéir à l'ordre de Chilton. Les parois capitonnées lui hérissaient déjà le poil et son don s'affola quand le soignant le poussa vers la petite pièce. Les murs blancs devinrent entièrement lisses et noirs et les visages de tous les patients qui avaient été enfermés là en sortirent plus ou moins partiellement, la bouche ouverte sur des cris que personne n'entendrait jamais. Personne sauf lui.

« Je veux voir le docteur Lecter. »

« S'il a le temps, demain. »

« Non, je veux le voir tout de suite. »

« Barney, faites entrer Graham. »

Will paniqua et essaya de s'enfuir, mais Barney était comme un mur, large et infranchissable. L'homme ne voulait de toute évidence pas lui faire mal, mais il était prudent et il évitait de lui laisser la moindre chance de le mordre. Le jeune homme n'essaya pas, mais il se débattit autant que possible, envoyant son amour propre au diable alors qu'il hurlait littéralement qu'il voulait voir le docteur Lecter. Il hurla encore quand la porte fut fermée pour de bon, profitant que personne ne puisse l'entendre pour évacuer toute sa rage. Insulter des gens qui ne l'entendaient pas était puéril mais cela lui fit du bien, le temps de quelques minutes, puis il ressentit l'étroitesse de l'espace autour de lui et la peur le submergea comme une vague glacée. Il respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer et fit le tour de la cellule pour en mesurer la taille en pas. Elle était plus grande que ce que ses yeux lui disaient, mais c'était quand même ridiculement petit. Il pouvait à peine se tenir debout et il avait déjà l'impression de manquer d'air. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Barney mais ça ne fonctionna évidemment pas, et il se retrouva vraiment seul avec lui-même.

Son don ne le laissait pas en paix et il essaya de le repousser, de faire le vide et de ne rien ressentir, mais l'air semblait trembler devant ses yeux, chargé de souvenirs douloureux. Combien de patients avaient hurlé à s'en casser la voix ici ? Combien s'étaient jetés contre les murs, désespérés ? Combien s'étaient senti seuls au monde, car la politique de l'asile voulait que le courrier des détenus soient lus par le personnel et le plus souvent, conservé dans les archives plutôt qu'envoyé, sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien ? Combien avaient attendu la réponse de l'être aimé, du parent, de l'ami avant de se résigner et de se croire oublié à jamais ? Personne n'avait dit à Will comment était traité le courrier, il l'avait déduit, comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Comme le fait que beaucoup d'internés n'avaient pas de problèmes, ou très légers lors de leur arrivée. Que leur famille les y avaient fait entrer pour toucher un héritage, permettre un remariage, ou juste se débarrasser d'eux.

Ces histoires personnelles résonnaient dans tous les murs de l'asile, mais elles étaient comme...diluées par le vaste espace. Ici, toute cette souffrance était concentrée et la petite pièce était pour Will le berceau idéal pour la folie qui ne demandait qu'à s'emparer de lui. Les murs semblaient vouloir l'écraser et il baissa les yeux, respirant à nouveau profondément pour tenter de se contrôler mais le sol se couvrit de taches noires qui s'agrandirent peu à peu.

« Ce n'est pas réel... »

Le sol entier était maintenant noir et liquide, et il pataugeait dedans, son inquiétude grandissante parce que quelque chose allait forcément en sortir. Probablement d'autres visages hurlants indéfinissables.

« Ce n'est pas... »

Ce ne furent pas les visages attendus qui émergèrent du cloaque mais bien des mains, des centaines de mains agrippant ses chevilles, remontant sur ses jambes comme des araignées à cinq pattes et cherchant à le faire tomber au sol pour l'engloutir. Il pensa à Georgia, comprenant mieux encore ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir et il ferma les yeux, s'accrochant au souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Les baisers réconfortants éloigneraient les mains, l'eau de la douche sous laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour laverait le sol...

C'était une bonne façon de combattre l'angoisse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la cellule était blanche à nouveau, et terriblement silencieuse. Il hésita un moment puis s'y assit, dans un coin et il réfléchit à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce n'était pas son don qui l'avait déclenchée, son don était juste...ce qui lui avait permis de ressentir ce qui s'était produit dans cette pièce. Son don lui permettait de sentir ces vibrations dans l'air, ces odeurs subtiles qu'il ne percevait pas toujours mais qui parlaient à son inconscient, ces impressions de vie diffuses. Le don lui permettait de rassembler des choses concrètes qui pouvaient se greffer sur ses sensations, les confirmer, leur donner du poids. Quand c'était le cas, et que son esprit était plein de ces choses concrètes, elles dessinaient une voie, une piste claire qu'il n'avait plus qu'à suivre.

Parfois, son imagination utilisait à la fois des choses concrètes et des choses abstraites et projetait des images incontrôlées dans son esprit. Ca donnait des associations d'idées surprenantes, parfois pertinentes et évocatrices comme le cerf-corbeau, parfois d'un goût douteux comme la présence du corps de la victime dans son lit comme c'était arrivé au début de l'affaire Hobbs. Les « visions » lui étaient cependant bénéfiques, elles l'avertissaient d'un danger ou le faisaient s'interroger. Elles pouvaient être dérangeantes, menaçantes ou effrayantes un court instant pour le faire réagir.

Ce qui venait de se passer était différent. Ca ne l'avait aidé en rien. Ca ne le faisait pas se poser des questions utiles : il savait très bien ce qui s'était produit dans cet endroit. Et ça ne le prévenait pas d'un danger, rien ne pouvait le blesser ici.

Ce qui venait de se passer...était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. C'était son imagination se retournant contre lui, devenant inquiétante, source d'angoisse et de crainte. C'était ce contre quoi Hannibal l'avait mis en garde. Il savait malgré tout qu'il n'était pas fou, il contrôlait encore la situation et il savait pertinemment que c'était la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait qui lui avait provoqué cette « crise ». Il pensa aux conseils que lui avaient donné Hannibal, énonçant clairement des choses évidentes qui étaient sensées l'aider à s'ancrer dans la réalité:

« Je suis Will Graham. Je me trouve dans l'asile psychiatrique Chilton. Nous sommes mardi. Chilton est un fils de pute et Mason Verger un enculé. Oh, et Cordell est mort. »

Il ajouta un peu plus bas, comme si quelqu'un risquait de l'entendre.

« Et j'y ai contribué... »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Parler tout seul n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, quoi qu'il y viendrait peut-être que le silence serait insupportable. Pour le moment, ça allait. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à des choses agréables et réconfortantes, mais comme souvent son esprit l'envoya plus loin qu'il ne souhaitait voyager. Il commença par penser aux baisers de Georgia, puis au baiser qu'Hannibal lui avait donné dans son rêve. Il repensa aussi au contexte hautement sexualisé dans lequel ils avaient échangés ce baiser, nus dans une baignoire pleine de sang après une asphyxie érotique mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il n'en parlerait pas à Lecter, sûrement pas. C'était gênant et de toute façon, il lui sortirait juste une de ces explications tordues. Quelque chose comme « Vous voyez en moi un semblable et un adversaire. Le sexe et le meurtre sont deux choses étonnamment liées qui renvoient à nos instincts animaux... ». Un truc du genre, oui.

« Des conneries.»

Il resongea plutôt au baiser seul, se demandant quel genre de baiser c'était et quelle signification il avait pour lui. Est-ce que c'était un baiser semblable à celui que lui avait donné Randall, un baiser joueur plus amical qu'autre chose ? Définitivement non. La seule chose semblable entre ces deux évènements était que le baiser provenait d'un homme. Etait-ce plutôt un baiser comme celui qu'il avait échangé avec Abigail ? Probablement. Un baiser doux, qui signifiait qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille.

Une famille, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir et qu'il avait perdue après le décès de ses grands-parents. Il en avait retrouvé une ici, en quelque sorte. C'était une chose réconfortante et il se laissa aller à s'imaginer la vie telle qu'elle serait si tout était...idéal. La rêverie n'avait pas besoin d'être réaliste, aussi ses grands-parents s'y trouvaient malgré qu'il ait son âge actuel.

Il était chez lui, et le chalet lui appartenait. Il en avait hérité, ce n'était pas un don de Jack. Il se trouvait à la table de la cuisine avec Abigail, en train de lui apprendre comment améliorer ses hameçons parce qu'ils iraient pêcher dans l'après-midi. Abigail était sa sœur, ils avaient été élevés ensemble et elle était plus insouciante que la vraie. Chacun de ses sourires lui réchauffaient le cœur et il était d'autant plus heureux que le médecin de la famille qui était aussi son ami proche était là. Hannibal transformait une recette de tarte basique en quelque chose de plus artistique et Mamie Graham couvrait les pages de son cahier de recette de petits caractères serrés. Sous la table et un peu partout dans la cuisine, une dizaine de chiens attendaient de recevoir un morceau de fruit ou de pain. L'un d'eux dormait, roulé en boule sur les genoux de Papy Graham qui dormait lui aussi. Ça ressemblait bien à l'idée que Will se faisait du bonheur, mais c'était un bonheur inaccessible. Il y songea longuement cependant, ajoutant toutes sortes de scènes domestiques à celle-ci : une après-midi de pêche avec Abigail, une longue conservation au coin du feu dans la demeure d'Hannibal, une longue promenade seulement avec lui et les chiens, un moment passé à donner un coup de main pour le ménage à Mamie Graham ou à réparer le poulailler avec Papy Graham, aller rendre visite à Georgia dans une ferme voisine, aller soigner les chevaux chez Peter, aller chasser avec Randall...

Les fantasmes lui occupaient l'esprit et le faisait se sentir bien et mal à la fois. Plutôt mal quand il ouvrait les yeux et se retrouvait dans la cellule blanche et muette. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison, mais la maison n'existait plus que dans son esprit. Tout était allé tellement mal ces derniers temps...Et il ne voyait guère de positif pour le futur. Il essaya tout de même de se concentrer sur ce qui lui restait de bon, dans la réalité.

Il n'y avait que deux choses : les personnes auxquelles il tenait et les petits plaisirs qu'il obtenait via Hannibal. Il songea longuement aux siens, Georgia y compris, ce qu'ils aimaient, n'aimaient pas, leurs petites manies, ce qu'il savait de leur vie avant l'asile, puis il songea aux petites joies que lui offrait son psychiatre. La musique, la nourriture, la promenade dehors, le bain chaud, le massage, le whisky...Il aurait volontiers pris un verre, là, tout de suite. Un massage n'aurait pas été de trop non plus.

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait même pas se masser lui-même. Ses bras étaient fermement retenus contre son torse par la camisole et il commençait à avoir mal aux épaules. Enfin, plus mal qu'avant. Ses pieds aussi le faisaient souffrir, dès qu'il appuyait un peu sur la plante, et sa nuque et le bas de son dos également. Il imagina les mains d'Hannibal sur lui, détendant ses muscles douloureux, massant son cuir chevelu, se posant sur ses épaules...Il avait tellement envie de voir cet Hannibal-là, celui qui lui faisait du bien et était son ami. S'il avait pu le rencontrer plus tôt...S'il avait pu n'être que l'homme agréable, aux manières raffinées, cultivé, plein d'humour et intelligent. Si seulement il n'était pas capable d'arracher les organes de ses victimes encore vivantes, l'aimer aurait été vraiment plus facile et acceptable. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Will était certain, c'était que les choses étaient très rarement telles qu'on les souhaitait.

« Graham ? »

Il sursauta. Barney venait d'ouvrir la porte, sûrement parce que c'était l'heure où il pouvait aller pisser, comme s'il devait y aller à des heures régulières bien sûr.

« Je ne dois pas y aller. Mais je sortirais bien cinq minutes. S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Je ne pourrais pas vous ouvrir si vous avez besoin plus tard, alors si j'étais vous, j'essayerais quand même. »

Will fit la moue puis hocha la tête. Il n'était plus à une situation humiliante près.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« Je vais virer la sangle qui passe au niveau de l'entrejambe. Celle-là, qui empêche que vous ne glissiez la camisole vers le haut. Si c'est la grande affaire, je vais baisser votre pantalon, vous laissez vous asseoir sur les chiottes et poser votre pêche tranquille. J'irai lire mon journal pendant un quart d'heure, mmh ? La porte des toilettes sera fermée à clé bien sûr. »

« Ok. Et si c'est la petite ? Je vais avoir besoin de mes mains... au moins une. »

« Négatif. Pour la petite, on utilise un urinal ou alors, comme pour la grande, vous vous asseyez et vous pisser comme ça. Grande ou petite, s'il y a quelque chose à essuyer, c'est pour ma pomme. »

« Super. »

« C'pas moi qui ai pondu le règlement. Ça m'emballe pas non plus, mais j'ai l'habitude. Alors ? »

« Assis ça ira très bien. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas y aller pour des prunes. »

Barney sourit à sa réutilisation de son langage « fruité » et l'emmena aux toilettes sans le pousser et sans serrer son épaule de façon à lui faire mal comme le faisait Cordell. Ca semblait être un type sympa. Il ne pouvait pas avoir toutes les malchances, quand même, mh ? Il le laissa pisser tranquille, porte fermée à clé et fit tout ce qu'il y avait à faire sans lui faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

« Je suis désolé, mais il faut que vous retourniez là-dedans maintenant. »

« Je sais oui. Je ne vous ferai pas d'ennuis...Barney, c'est ça ? »

« Yep. Et je sais que je n'aurai pas de problèmes avec vous Graham. Mam'zelle Bloom m'a parlé de vous, et si il y a bien quelqu'un ici en qui j'ai confiance, c'est elle. »

« Ouais, elle est super. Vous pouvez m'appeler Will, si vous voulez. Vous ne pourriez pas...laisser la porte entrouverte, qu'on puisse discuter ? »

« J'aimerais, mais si je me faisais choper, je pourrais être viré pour ça. Désolé. »

« Merci quand même. »

Une fois de retour dans la cellule d'isolement, Will se roula en boule dans un coin et essaya de dormir malgré le stress que lui causait l'étroitesse du lieu et tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, mais ça lui fut absolument impossible. Il ferma juste les yeux et continua à penser à des choses et d'autres pour s'occuper l'esprit. A l'heure du repas, son ventre gronda et il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il lui restait encore toute la nuit à passer là. Il ouvrit les yeux en redoutant de voir quelque chose, et il y avait en effet quelque chose, mais pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un cerf était couché à coté de lui et le regardait tranquillement. La vision n'avait rien d'effrayante, au contraire elle était même rassurante. Ce n'était jamais que lui-même sous une autre forme.

« Salut, cerf-Graham. Bienvenue dans la famille. »

L'animal avait les pattes de devant entravées par une bande de tissu blanc mais il était tout près et il n'eut pas de mal à pousser son museau contre sa joue. Ses bois n'étaient ni plus grands ni plus pointus que la fois précédente où il l'avait vu, pourtant Will avait mordu Cordell et aidé Abigail à transporter le corps de Miggs. Hannibal aurait sûrement une explication à ce sujet. En attendant, il était seul avec le cervidé. A l'aide de ses dents, il fit pour lui ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pour lui-même, il défit ses liens. L'animal se redressa gracieusement, fit quelques pas dans la cellule étroite puis revint s'allonger contre lui, la tête bien droite. Il le protégeait. Il était sa barrière mentale pour lui permettre de dormir.

« Merci. »

Est-ce qu'il s'était dit que parler tout seul serait une mauvaise idée ? Ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il s'endormit et les heures passèrent. Il fut réveillé par Barney et alla soulager une envie pressante, puis s'apprêta à retourner dans l'horrible petite cellule mais le gardien le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Will leva un sourcil curieux bien que reconnaissant de pouvoir passer quelques minutes hors de sa mini-prison.

« Il fait nuit et le mec de garde est un gros feignant. Il va pioncer et il n'y aucune chance qu'il passe par ici alors...Ça fait de mal à personne si vous êtes un peu hors de ce trou. »

« Merci beaucoup, Barney. Vous êtes un chic type. Là-dedans je...j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir dingue pour de vrai. »

« Ne les laissez pas vous faire ça, m'sieur Graham. Will. C'est bientôt terminé, mmh ? Encore quelques heures, et vous pourrez essayer de les passer à dormir. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Son ventre gronda, les interrompant.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier. »

Le gardien qui était également aide-soignant (on cumulait souvent les jobs à l'Asile Chilton) attrapa un paquet qui trainait sur la table et en sortit un sandwich au poulet et aux œufs. L'estomac de Will gronda un peu plus fort et il ne se fit pas prier pour se laisser nourrir, mordant avec appétit dans le pain bien garni. Il sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Hannibal en le voyant se nourrir de cette façon.

« Quelque chose de drôle? »

Will mâcha consciencieusement sa bouchée de sandwich puis avala avant de répondre :

« Je pensais au docteur Lecter. Il est très à cheval sur les bonnes manières, alors...j'imaginais la tête qu'il ferait en me voyant manger comme ça. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était volontaire de votre part. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Il ferait une tête un peu dans le genre... »

Barney regarda sur le côté pour avoir ce regard en coin légèrement effrayant qu'avait parfois Hannibal, puis il ouvrit juste un peu plus les yeux comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose qui l'horrifiait comme un insecte rampant ou quelque chose de peu ragoûtant. Will rit.

« Oui, ce serait ça. En plus subtil. »

« Bien sûr. Comme lui. Il me met parfois vaguement mal à l'aise...peut-être parce qu'il a un air autoritaire, je ne sais pas, mais je l'apprécie malgré tout. C'est quelqu'un de très soigné. Et de très poli, même avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas avec vous ? »

« Hey, parce que c'est un docteur et moi un aide-soignant. Le docteur Sutcliffe, il faut voir comment il vous regarde de haut. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, il y a qu'il est blanc et que je suis noir. »

« Hanni...le docteur Lecter ne prête pas attention à ce genre de choses. Race, sexe, âge...Il s'intéresse à qui vous êtes, pas à ce que vous êtes. »

« Si tout le monde pouvait faire de même, ce monde se porterait mieux. Merde, je parle beaucoup trop, vous ne pouvez même pas manger en paix. »

« Ça me fait du bien d'entendre une autre voix que la mienne, parlez tant que vous voulez, Barney. »

Et ils continuèrent à discuter, se découvrant même une passion mutuelle : la pêche. Will était de bien meilleure humeur quand il retourna dans sa cellule, et il réussit à s'endormir sans même que le cerf ne soit présent.

De son côté, Abigail dormait également. La journée avait été assez longue et éprouvante pour elle et les évènements se rejouaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle rêvait, parfaitement identiques.

Elle était passée de la cellule de Will à la cellule de Georgia. Le corps de Cordell avait été emporté et une infirmière était venue changer les draps et avait remis sur le lit le matelas qui lui appartenait. Celui de Georgia avait été emporté et Abigail imaginait qu'il serait lavé puis réutilisé. Rien ne se gâchait dans ce genre d'endroit. Plusieurs hommes avaient nettoyé la cellule de Will et celle de Randall puisqu'il n'était pas dedans, et la sienne eut droit à un coup de serpillère rapide également car du sang avait giclé jusque-là. Elle avait exagéré sa réaction par rapport à la mort de l'infirmier même si bien sûr, elle était contente qu'il soit mort, mais ce qui s'était passé l'avait tout de même dégoûtée et choquée. Pas les morsures à la gorge, ça, ça passait encore, mais celles qui avaient suivies...Elle avait détourné les yeux, mais elle avait vu les mains de l'infirmier se crisper et ses jambes gigoter alors que Randall lui dévorait le visage. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait encore tenir son propre visage tout près du sien ? Elle n'en était pas sûre du tout.

Cependant, elle espérait que quelque chose d'au moins aussi répugnant et douloureux arriverait à Mason Verger. La façon dont il avait menti la rendait furieuse, surtout que tout était retombé sur Will. Elle était très inquiète à son sujet. Il était plus fragile qu'il ne voulait le lui laisser croire (bien qu'il lui montrait beaucoup de ses faiblesses, ce dont elle était reconnaissante) et elle ressentait le désir de le protéger autant que lui avait le désir de la protéger. Mais si elle devait se montrer tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas si ce désir était plus grand que celui de plaire au docteur Lecter. C'était terrible, parce que Will avait certainement plus de sentiments pour elle que lui, mais Hannibal...Elle avait côtoyé Hannibal bien plus que Will. Il lui était plus familier. Si jamais elle avait à faire un choix entre eux deux, elle ne savait vraiment pas envers lequel elle se montrerait la plus loyale. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de ne jamais avoir à faire ce genre de choix. Et qu'Hannibal vienne la chercher au plus vite.

Elle se força à manger un peu à midi puis s'allongea sur son lit et attendit simplement. Elle essayait juste de ne penser à rien et surtout pas à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée et la nuit. Elle allait suffisamment en parler après en thérapie.

« Abigail ? »

« Mmh ? »

Alana Bloom était en train d'ouvrir sa cellule.

« Le docteur Lecter vous attend. »

« D'accord. Mmmh, mademoiselle Bloom, on pourrait se tutoyer, peut-être ? »

« Oh, oui bien sûr, si tu veux. »

L'infirmière lui sourit mais Abigail ne se sentit pas rassurée. Elle ne redoutait rien de la part d'Alana mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne chose que ce soit elle qui vienne la chercher et pas directement Hannibal. Elle entra presque timidement dans son bureau et sursauta quand il claqua la porte et la ferma immédiatement à clé. Une sorte de coupe était posée sur la table et des plantes y brûlaient, couvrant un peu l'odeur désagréable du cadavre. Abigail s'était attendue à une odeur bien plus forte, mais il ne faisait pas tellement chaud dans le bureau et pendant la nuit, la température avait dû être encore plus basse.

Le médecin était presque assis sur son bureau, les mains sur le rebord du meuble. Il la regardait avec un air désagréablement neutre et indéfinissable et Abigail songea que s'il était en colère, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne ferait pas une grosse différence alors elle avança jusqu'à être toute proche de lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour le cadavre dans la baignoire, on ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'est passé tellement de choses, Georgia est morte et... »

De vraies larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne termina pas sa phrase, venant poser son menton sur l'épaule de l'homme et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle prit une profonde inspiration quand il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra.

« Tout ira bien maintenant. Mason ne te fera plus aucun mal, je viens de le voir. »

« C'est ce que vous aviez dit, déjà...Et je me suis retrouvée dans cet horrible endroit. Dans le noir et...couverte d'essence. J'ai eu tellement peur...Il aurait pu me brûler vive. Il l'aurait fait...Il l'a fait à Georgia. »

« Parce que Georgia ne représentait rien pour moi. Crois-tu que je l'aurais laissé te faire du mal ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas là !»

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'être là. Mason ne t'aurait rien fait, si Will n'était pas arrivé à temps. Et maintenant, il ne t'approchera plus du tout. »

« Promettez-le-moi. »

Il glissa la main sous son menton et l'écarta doucement de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les siens, couleur obsidienne dans la pénombre luisaient comme la carapace d'un scarabée, renvoyant des reflets de couleur rouge.

« Je t'en donne ma parole, et je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse. Tu veux bien me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Miggs maintenant ?»

Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas à la question, trop préoccupée par le sort de Will. Alors qu'elle parlait, elle remarqua deux grandes valises non loin du bureau. Elle ne voulait pas penser à quelle pouvait être leur utilité.

« Cordell est mort, Randall l'a tué et ils l'ont envoyé en cellule d'isolement. Et Will s'y trouve aussi. Mason prétend que c'est lui qui a tué Georgia. Chilton sait qu'il ment, mais il est de son côté. Il faut le sortir de là, Will ne va pas le supporter, il a horreur des endroits clos... »

« Je ne peux pas m'opposer aux ordres directs du docteur Chilton, Abigail. Et il y a une urgence dans la baignoire. »

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête, compréhensive. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir Will enfermé, mais elle préférait ça à le savoir entre les mains de Mason Verger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces deux valises ? »

« Une question intéressante, mais parle-moi d'abord ce qui s'est passé avec Miggs. »

« Alana ne vous a pas déjà tout raconté ? »

« Elle n'était pas là au moment du meurtre. »

« Oh...et bien, Miggs s'est occupé de Will en premier, puis j'ai dû...prendre un bain pour enlever l'essence et changer de vêtements. Il a voulu me toucher la poitrine, je l'ai mordu, Will s'est interposé et Miggs lui a frappé la tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il l'étranglait...Will m'a dit qu'il avait une lame cachée sous sa semelle, je l'ai récupérée et je l'ai utilisée pour trancher la gorge de Miggs. C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. »

« Comment était-ce ? »

« Facile. Rapide. »

« Pas de sentiment de culpabilité ou de remords ? »

« Des remords, non. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait tué Will, mais il m'aurait...touchée et il était répugnant. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais je me suis sentie coupable, ça oui. D'être comme mon père...Will m'a dit que je ne lui étais semblable en rien, parce que je n'aurais jamais fait ça si nous n'avions pas été en danger. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je fais juste ce qui est nécessaire. »

« Tu peux ouvrir les valises maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais y trouver ? »

« Le nécessaire. »

Elle déglutit mais ses mains ne tremblèrent pas quand elle ouvrit les deux valises, découvrant des sacs en plastique et des instruments coupants. Elle avait une idée de leur utilité, et la large scie à os chirurgicale confirma son hypothèse.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu as éprouvé du dégoût, quand tu as dû transporter son cadavre ? Quand tu as vu sa gorge ouverte ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je l'étais quand Randall a...il a... »

« Les mots sont si difficiles à poser sur ce genre de choses pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ils rendent la réalité plus concrète. C'était affreux, quand il a dévoré son visage. Il vivait encore. »

« C'était affreux parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ? »

« Non, ça...ça n'a rien à voir. Il le méritait, il a laissé Mason brûler Georgia vivante, il aurait fait absolument tout ce que ce type lui aurait demandé, c'était...un monstre. Une brute. C'était affreux parce que l'idée de la douleur l'est...et le...visuel l'était aussi. »

« Miggs est mort, dans son cas l'idée de la douleur n'entre plus en compte. Tu découpais les cerfs avec ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'avais raconté comment tu avais dépecé cette biche...Ce ne sera pas très différent. »

Il lui prit doucement la main et l'amena dans la salle de bain ou le corps égorgé du gardien reposait. Elle ne frissonna pas en le voyant, même s'il était encore plus laid dans la mort que dans la vie.

« C'est...assez différent. L'odeur est terrible, ici... »

« Imagine que c'est la biche la plus laide que tu aies jamais vue. »

Elle pinça les lèvres puis ses épaules furent secouées d'un léger tressautement avant qu'un rire ne lui échappe. C'était un rire nerveux, mais il se transforma en vrai rire quand Hannibal leva les sourcils et lui sourit.

« Ça vous fait plaisir que je l'ai tué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors aidez-moi à le faire. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Il hocha la tête et alla chercher une crème à la forte odeur de plantes, en mettant un peu sous son propre nez puis sous le sien. Ensuite il lui tendit des gants et lui prêta main forte après en avoir enfilé une paire lui aussi, tenant les membres du cadavre lorsque c'était nécessaire et lui montrant où enfoncer la lame pour que ce soit plus rapide et plus propre, car si elle avait travaillée seule l'exercice de découpe aurait rapidement tourné à la boucherie. Il scia lui-même les parties qui nécessitaient une plus grande force et l'observa alors qu'elle plaçait les morceaux dans les sacs poubelles. Elle ne tremblait pas et ses petits froncements de nez étaient plus dus à l'odeur qu'à autre chose, en tout cas pour les membres principaux. Le torse semblait la répugner davantage et comme c'était une partie plus lourde, il s'en chargea, mais il ne lui fit pas cadeau de la tête qu'elle pouvait soulever sans peine. Elle s'en empara et la fourra dans le sac avec le reste le plus vite possible, puis elle courut jusqu'à la toilette dans le fond de la pièce pour vomir.

Elle se nettoya la bouche avec du dentifrice et une petite brosse jetable puis la rinça et revint auprès de lui pour l'aider à nettoyer ce qui restait au fond de la baignoire, mais il refusa son aide et l'autorisa à enlever ses gants (qu'elle jeta dans le sac poubelle contenant une partie des morceaux du corps). Elle se lava les mains puis alla faire du thé pour deux dans le bureau. Elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose de chaud et de faire quelque chose de plus...normal, pendant qu'Hannibal plaçait les sacs et les outils dans les deux valises.

Maintenant que tout était en ordre et propre, elle se détendait.

« Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ? »

« Mieux. Et...différente. »

« Différente ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un et j'ai découpé son corps en morceaux. Et personne n'en saura jamais rien. Mais ils devraient tous se méfier, dehors. »

« Ils ? »

« Tous ceux qui ne sont pas corrects avec moi...ou avec vous, ou Will. C'est en partie grâce à moi que Randall a pu tuer Cordell...je le tenais...il ne s'est pas méfié de moi un seul instant. »

« Sexisme de base. Tu es une femme, et jeune qui plus est. »

« Pour une fois, c'est plutôt à mon avantage. »

Elle n'hésita pas cette fois et s'assit sur ses genoux, mais elle leva plus timidement la main vers son visage. Ses longs doigts fins effleurèrent sa joue avant de la caresser et elle attendit qu'il lui sourie pour se montrer plus hardie et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il appuya légèrement sa bouche contre la sienne puis recula juste assez pour la regarder.

« Vous avez encore ce regard...curieux. Parfois, vous me faites penser à un chat. »

Son regard changea imperceptiblement et ne sachant comment l'interpréter, elle ajouta :

« Je ne voulais pas paraitre irrespectueuse. Vous me faites penser à un chat parce que vous êtes toujours...curieux, fier et élégant. Hem...le baiser, ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez... »

La flatterie comme la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille le firent sourire.

« Et que penses-tu que j'imagine ? Je sais comment tu me considères. Et je sais très bien ce que signifiais ce baiser. »

« Il signifiait...famille. C'est...un truc de Will, d'embrasser les gens comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il y avait plus que de la curiosité dans la question. Peut-être une pointe de rancœur ? Non, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

« Mmh mmh. Il trouve ça réconfortant...et ça l'est. Ça n'a rien de... »

« Sexuel. »

« Non. »

« Il t'a embrassée ? »

« Oui. Comme un frère embrasse sa sœur. »

« Ou comme un père embrasse sa petite fille.»

Elle hocha la tête et il l'attira contre lui, passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Dis-moi, Abigail...quand tu as tué Miggs...as-tu ressenti du plaisir ? »

« Non. Juste...de la satisfaction. Je ne le détestais pas assez pour éprouver du plaisir. Avec quelqu'un comme...Mason Veger, ce serait différent. »

« Mmh. »

La discussion était terminée. Il patienta quelques instants puis la raccompagna à sa cellule et enfin, il récupéra les valises et rentra chez lui, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Freddie Lounds, la secrétaire rousse et particulièrement impolie de l'accueil lui demanda avec l'indiscrétion dont elle faisait preuve habituellement ce que contenaient ses valises.

« Des livres et divers objets, mademoiselle Lounds. »

« Des livres...comme c'est ennuyeux. »

« Au revoir, miss Lounds. »

« Mmh mmh. »

Le fait qu'il s'en aille avec des valises ne paraitrait absolument pas suspect. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de changer la décoration de son bureau, et il s'était déjà servi de ces valises-là. Maintenant, ce qui avait de l'importance, c'était ce qu'il allait faire des restes.

.

.

.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Adonis Pendragon : Awww, merci pour cette adorable review. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Keur sur toi aussi ^o^._

 _Artemis : Un bon Miggs est un Miggs mort, c'est bien connu x). Will évolue doucement mais sûrement, éhé. Pour le coup du mort dans la baignoire, c'est Abi qui s'y est collée mais bon...t'as raison, Will doit absolument se faire pardonner. En faisant le ménage tout nu dans son bureau ou en jouant les modèles vivants peut-être *hemhem*_

 _Vianaha : Ah ça, il l'avait bien cherché. Désolée pour le gore (et pour le gore à venir, parce qu'il y aura bien pire que ça .) mais venant de Randall, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Mason est trop sûr de lui pour avoir peur, mais c'est clair qu'il a peu d'alliés (comme tu dis, Hannibal ne va sûrement pas lui prêter main forte quand il en aura réellement besoin et Chilton hum...personne ne peut compter dessus, celui-là XD.) La suite de la réaction d'Hanni au prochain chap:)._

 _Vevarda : Cordell, chek. Au suivaaaant. Pour Mason : oh oui, tu n'as pas idée. Mouahaha._


	17. Psycho-Analyse

CHAP 17 Psycho-analyse

Le mercredi matin Barney fit sortir Will de la cellule d'isolement et le débarrassa de sa camisole de force avant même de le conduire dans sa cellule habituelle. Il était encore tôt et il ne croisa qu'un ou deux collègues qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux effarés et s'écartèrent pour se trouver le plus loin possible de Will. Personne ne le pensait vraiment coupable de la mort de Georgia parce que la parole de Mason Verger ne valait rien et que tout le monde savait qu'il faisait des expériences bien au-delà du cadre autorisé par la médecine sur des patients. Par contre, ils s'interrogeaient tous à propos de la disparition de Miggs.

Un jeune infirmier blond discuta un peu avec Barney une fois Will derrière les barreaux, lui avouant qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de recevoir bientôt de nouveaux pensionnaires dangereux. Il trouvait que le personnel était trop peu nombreux et que tous les gardiens devraient pouvoir posséder une arme, mais c'était interdit parce que le bâtiment était un asile psychiatrique, pas une prison. Cependant, dans les nouvelles cellules, c'était bien des détenus en provenance de prison qui risquaient d'arriver. Des détenus qui soit disant n'auraient jamais dû se trouver en tôle, parce qu'ils avaient de graves problèmes psychiatriques.

« C'est la flippe, Barney, on va avoir tous les pires cinglés du pays ici. Comme si on avait déjà pas assez avec des mecs comme Tier ou...comme... »

Il jeta un petit regard à Will, en évitant de croiser le sien.

« Graham est ok, Andy. Je ne pense pas un instant qu'il ait réglé son compte à Miggs. Crois-moi, il a eu dix fois l'occasion de m'attaquer cette nuit et il s'est tenu tranquille. »

« Jusqu'au jour où... »

« Et pour ce qui est des nouveaux détenus, on a encore le temps. Chilton enrage, il n'a pas encore obtenu toutes les autorisations alors que les cellules sont prêtes. Pour une fois que la paperasse est en notre faveur... »

« C'est clair, j'espère que ça va trainer looongtemps. Allez, faut que j'aille bosser. Repose-toi bien. »

Will interpella Barney avant que celui-ci ne parte à son tour, juste après son collègue.

« Barney ! Combien de temps est-ce que Randall va rester à l'isolement ? »

Il avait essayé de convaincre le gardien durant la nuit de donner une partie de son sandwich à l'homme-animal, mais il avait vivement refusé. Randall avait été placé en isolement avec un masque sur le visage et il ne l'aurait enlevé pour rien au monde. Il n'avait pas eu droit aux toilettes non plus.

« Je ne sais pas Will. Mais après ce qu'il a fait, je pense qu'il en a pour un moment. »

L'empathe hocha la tête, contrarié et inquiet mais se laissa enlacer par Abigail à travers les barreaux. Il lui raconta comment s'était passé sa journée et sa nuit dans la cellule d'isolement et elle lui raconta comment elle s'était occupée de Miggs, murmurant à son oreille pour ne pas risquer de se faire entendre et n'utilisant jamais le nom du mort. Elle lui raconta aussi tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avec le docteur Lecter et le rassura quand il s'inquiéta pour elle par rapport à ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Elle semblait vraiment aller bien, mais il resterait à son écoute quoi qu'il arrive.

Il dévora son petit-déjeuner quand celui-ci arriva, puis en tenant toujours la main d'Abigail, il regarda Peter leur montrer des tours qu'il avait appris à Kévin. Le rat était intelligent et terriblement gourmand et Peter n'avait aucun mal à le faire marcher sur ses pattes arrières en échange d'un petit morceau de pain. Mais plus que les tours de Kévin, c'était l'expression heureuse de Peter que Will gravait dans sa mémoire. Le moustachu était du genre facile à vivre, un rien lui faisait plaisir et Will aurait aimé pouvoir le sortir un peu de cet environnement triste à mourir. Il demanderait au docteur Lecter une permission de sortie dans le parc pour lui, ce dernier n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à l'obtenir.

Le petit moment d'insouciance pris fin quand des pas se firent entendre. Peter attraper Kévin précipitamment et le fourra dans son trou en espérant qu'il ne ressorte pas. Will comprenait sa peur, le rat était un animal considéré comme nuisible et si quelqu'un le voyait, on risquait de le lui prendre, mais Peter se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était que le docteur Lecter qui arrivait.

Will savait qu'il venait pour lui et se demanda ce qu'il faisait quand il s'arrêta au niveau de la cellule de Peter et lui tendit quelque chose à travers les barreaux, emballé dans du papier fin dont il pourrait se débarrasser dans les toilettes. L'homme s'en empara avec curiosité et remercia le médecin avant même de savoir ce que contenait le paquet. C'était du chocolat pour lui et du fromage pour Kévin. Abigail eut droit à la même chose, et après le petit-déjeuner trop léger qu'ils avaient reçus, le cadeau était plus que bienvenu. Will reçu le sien directement dans le bureau du psychiatre.

« Merci, mmh. »

Il engloutit le tout sans attendre et sourit quand le médecin lui servit un petit verre de whisky. Marcher jusqu'à son bureau avait été douloureux et ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une légère odeur de plantes flottait encore dans l'air, mais rien ne laissait penser qu'il y avait eu un cadavre ici.

Plutôt que de s'assoir dans le fauteuil comme d'habitude, Will approcha d'Hannibal et l'enlaça. Il alla jusqu'à passer ses mains sous sa veste et il le sentit se raidir un bref instant avant de se détendre, probablement surpris.

« Will... ? »

Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Il l'appréciait et le haïssait à la fois, avait envie de le serrer contre lui et de l'étrangler en même temps. Il méritait la mort, mais il était la personne la plus à même de le comprendre et de le réconforter.

« Désolé... »

Il le relâcha, mais les bras du médecin se refermèrent à leur tour autour de sa taille.

« Ne le soyez pas de chercher du réconfort auprès de moi. Jamais. »

Ce fut au tour de Will d'être surpris et de se tendre un bref instant quand Hannibal posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact doux mais bref fut suffisant pour lui envoyer des frissons directement jusqu'à l'entrejambe.

« Docteur Lecter ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit troublé à ce point par un simple baiser ? Ca aurait dû être exactement pareil qu'avec Abigail ou Randall, mais ça ne l'était pas. Il était sans doute juste plus sensible aujourd'hui.

« Il parait que vous donnez ce genre de baiser aux personnes que vous considérez comme de la famille. N'est-ce pas mon cas ? »

« Abigail vous a parlé de ça aussi, mmh. Et...oui, bien sûr. »

Il réprima un frisson quand le médecin ne fit que lui caresser la joue avant de le relâcher. Il essaya de marcher normalement et de ne pas avoir l'air de se sauver en rejoignant sa place habituelle lors de leurs séances. Il était toujours à la fois troublé et furieux, mais il essayait de se contrôler.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses sur l'espace de deux jours. Vous avez perdu une amie et un ennemi... »

C'était la phrase de trop, elle semblait anodine mais ce fut elle qui fit pencher la balance du côté de la colère et de la rancœur.

« Je ne veux pas parler de Georgia. Vous n'aurez pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que je n'aurai pas ? »

«Le plaisir de disséquer la douleur que me cause sa perte. Vous êtes satisfait qu'elle soit morte. Vous auriez pu l'éviter, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pire encore, vous avez laissé Abigail être mise en danger. Ainsi que moi-même. »

Il refusait de penser que s'il se montrait agressif, c'était en partie parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié d'être aussi troublé par le baiser que le médecin lui avait donné. Il avait de vraies, d'excellentes raisons d'être furieux contre l'homme.

« Abigail n'a jamais été véritablement en danger. J'avais averti Mason que je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ainsi qu'à vous, Will. Je suis désolé que vous ayez été blessé malgré tout...Et j'allais vous proposer de vous examiner et de changer vos pansements. »

« Vous n'êtes pas désolé. Vous tolérez ces blessures tant qu'elles ne sont pas graves. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, qu'Abigail n'ait jamais été en danger ? Vous voulez dire que si j'avais...choisi de sauver Georgia la première, Mason n'aurait pas fait de mal à Abigail ? »

« Vous avez fait le choix qui s'imposait, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ça. »

« Elle est morte brûlée vive. Ses cris...résonnent encore dans ma tête. Cette fille m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait avant de mourir terrorisée et dans d'atroces souffrances. Et ça ne vous fait absolument rien. Ah, et pour ce qui est de la culpabilité, rassurez-vous, je ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas moi qui ai versé l'essence.»

« Pouvez-vous me dire s'il y avait de l'essence au niveau de son visage et de sa gorge ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, il faisait noir. » s'agaça Will.

« Essayez de vous souvenir. »

« Oui, je crois que...quand Mason a gratté l'allumette, je l'ai vue un bref instant. Son visage était luisant. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Cela change qu'elle est peut-être morte par asphyxie plutôt que des suites de ses brûlures. Si les brûlures touchent certaines parties du corps comme le visage ou le cou, les tissus atteints par les flammes se rigidifient. Et compriment la trachée. »

« Elle est morte plus vite, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que ça change tout, ça rend la chose beaucoup plus acceptable ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Vous savez pourquoi je ne culpabilise pas ? Parce que _vous_ auriez pu la sauver et _vous_ ne l'avez pas fait. Vous êtes autant coupable que Verger. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'elle était une distraction pour moi. Vous vouliez que je me concentre sur vous uniquement, sur mon...devenir. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier n'importe qui et n'importe quoi pour ça. Vous m'avez laissé dans la pièce d'isolement, toute la journée et toute la nuit. Ça vous importe peu que je devienne fou. Vous êtes tout sauf un ami. »

« Will... »

Il n'en pouvait plus. Et avoir été immobilisé longuement l'avait rendu plus nerveux encore. Il attrapa un stylo sur le bureau et en ota le capuchon, puis il sauta littéralement par-dessus le meuble et se jeta sur le médecin, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Il le plaqua au sol sous lui et leva le stylo juste au-dessus de sa gorge.

Hannibal retenait ses mains à l'aide des siennes. Il était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air, mais Will l'était aussi, et il était plus large et plus musclé. La pointe du stylo descendait lentement.

« Vous vouliez voir mon côté meurtrier, pas vrai ? Vous êtes satisfait, maintenant ? »

« Will, arrêtez ça. Immédiatement. »

Will répondit à l'ordre par un sourire insolent. Il prenait plaisir à dominer le médecin de cette façon, d'avoir enfin le dessus. La pointe de l'outil d'écriture toucha la gorge de l'homme allongé sous lui, menaçante. Il supposait qu'il allait luter de toutes ses forces à présent et fut totalement déstabilisé quand Hannibal relâcha ses mains, laissant reposer les siennes de chaque côté de sa tête sur le sol, comme s'il se rendait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Allez-y, Will. Vous voulez me tuer ? Faites-le. »

Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de le faire, et il ne le pouvait pas. Pire encore, il ne le voulait pas. Il lâcha son arme de fortune et souffla :

« Espèce de salaud. »

La gifle qui s'en suivit le surprit par sa violence et il ne tenta plus de résister alors que le psychiatre le repoussait. Il aurait mille fois préféré un coup de poing de sa part. La gifle était humiliante, comme le geste d'un parent excédé envers un enfant en train de piquer une crise. Lecter se releva et l'attrapa sous les épaules, le relevant avec facilité et le faisant s'assoir sur son bureau. Puis il approcha son visage tout près du sien.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à Mason d'épargner Georgia parce que j'ai préféré vous protéger vous. Cet homme n'écoute rien ni personne, il agit selon ses envies. Pensez-vous qu'il m'ait été facile de lui demander de ne pas vous toucher, vous ou Abigail ? »

Demander une faveur à Mason Verger était tellement rabaissant. Et l'obtenir n'avait pas dû être facile, même seulement pour lui et la jeune fille. Will n'avait jamais pensé à ça.

« Je ne... »

« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'agir comme il a toujours agi, lui imposer le choix de ses victimes. De même que je ne pouvais pas passer au-dessus des ordres de Chilton et venir vous chercher. Et je devais m'occuper du petit cadeau que vous m'aviez laissé dans la baignoire. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez imaginer, je n'éprouve pas de plaisir à vous savoir dans des situations qui vous sont désagréables. »

« Mais je... »

« Silence. »

Il lui plaça le verre de whisky entre les mains et Will l'avala cul-sec. Après ça, il l'entraina dans la petite pièce de soin à côté de la salle de bain. Il lui enleva son haut et ses chaussures, et commença par ses pieds. Il semblait calme mais l'empathe pouvait voir qu'il était contrarié à ses gestes plus secs, et il se sentit gêné malgré lui d'avoir agi de la sorte. Il était presque prêt à s'excuser, mais ça n'était vraiment pas juste. Et après ce qu'il avait subi, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il garda la mâchoire serrée quand le médecin enleva ses bandages et toucha l'une des plaies qui s'était rouverte. Faisait-il exprès de lui faire mal en le soignant ? Il n'était même plus capable de répondre à une question comme celle-là.

Lecter appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur ses pieds, lui refit un bandage propre puis il examina son doigt cassé avant de s'intéresser à l'entaille sur sa main. Celle que Georgia lui avait faite quand elle avait tenté de tuer Abigail.

« Je vais garder une cicatrice ? »

« Oui. Elle sera fine, mais vous en aurez une. »

« Tant mieux. Cela me fera un souvenir d'elle. »

Les yeux d'Hannibal brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise mais il ne commenta pas et s'intéressa à la bosse sur son crâne, là où Miggs l'avait cogné contre la baignoire, mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Il ne restait plus qu'à inspecter la morsure que lui avait fait Randall quand ils s'étaient battus, vers la fin de sa première semaine de détention. Elle était encore visible mais il n'y avait pas d'inflammation et il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire, cependant le psychiatre l'observa de plus près. Il était toujours consciencieux et Will ne s'inquiéta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il examine une zone de peau sur son autre épaule. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, subitement et profondément. Il cria sous la douleur et la surprise mais ne tenta pas de le repousser, attendant simplement qu'il relâche sa prise.

« Cela aussi vous laissera une cicatrice. »

Hannibal le soigna comme si de rien n'était, ses lèvres encore rouges de sang et Will frissonna quand il se les lécha, apercevant un instant ses canines aigues aux pointes écarlates. Le jeune homme ne broncha pas et ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait connu bien pire que ça. Quand le pansement fut posé sur son épaule, il se rhabilla et retourna dans le fauteuil comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé. C'était l'heure de la psycho-analyse.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dont j'aimerais vous parler, docteur Lecter. »

En-dehors de Georgia et de cette morsure punitive pour avoir légèrement détourné l'un de ses stylos de son utilisation première.

« Je vous écoute. »

L'homme paraissait tellement calme, tellement maître de lui. Will était certain que son coeur n'avait pas battu plus vite quand il l'avait mordu. Ca n'aurait pas été différent s'il lui avait arraché un quelconque organe, mais son cœur à lui par contre, tambourinait encore.

« Vous aviez raison à propos de mon imagination. »

Il lui raconta en détails les visions qu'il avait eues dans la cellule d'isolement et comment il s'en était débarrassées en leur opposant des idées positives et en se servant de ses conseils.

« Vous avez peur que cela recommence ? »

« Non. Pas tant que je ne retournerai pas dans cet endroit. »

« Je ne pense pas que vous aurez à y retourner. Il ne sera pas écrit dans votre dossier que vous êtes le meurtrier de Georgia. Il n'y aucune preuve. Il sera simplement indiqué « accident ». »

Will hocha la tête, se demandant si Chilton avait pris cette initiative tout seul ou si un certain psychiatre l'y avait poussé.

« D'accord. Mmh...lorsque j'étais là-dedans...j'ai vu le cerf. Celui qui me correspond. Je pensais qu'il aurait des bois plus grands, ou qu'il serait plus sombre, qu'il y aurait...un changement. Mais il était exactement pareil qu'avant que je n'aide Randall à tuer Cordell. Ou Abigail a transporter le corps de Miggs. »

« Et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi ? C'est pourtant évident. »

Will inspira profondément et ignora la petite pique, essayant de comprendre par lui-même ce qui était selon Hannibal si évident.

« C'est parce que je n'avais pas la volonté de tuer ? Abigail a tué Miggs, je n'ai fait que transporter le corps. Même si c'est moi qui lui ai indiqué où trouver l'arme, je ne me sens absolument pas responsable de sa mort. »

« C'est cela. Et pour Cordell ? »

« Cordell était la victime de Randall. Je savais qu'il allait le tuer. Je n'ai fait que l'accompagner. C'était satisfaisant de le faire...et plaisant aussi, mais c'était...rapide. Je n'ai pas eu cette impression de puissance comme lorsque j'ai tué Hobbs. »

« Vous avez la réponse à votre question. De quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler d'autre ? »

Il hésita un moment et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

« De rien. »

« Je pense que si. »

« Comment pourriez-vous savoir si... »

« Langage corporel. Racontez-moi, Will. Parlez-moi. »

Will soupira puis hocha la tête. Le médecin avança ses mains vers les siennes et s'en saisit, les recouvrant et les serrant en un geste affectueux et protecteur qui contrastait avec la violence de la morsure qu'il lui avait faite. Comment pouvait-il ainsi passer d'un extrême à l'autre avec une telle rapidité?

« La nuit où Verger nous a emmené, il nous a drogué. J'avais du mal à me réveiller et un peu de mal à marcher. Je...j'ai fait un rêve, avant de revenir à moi. J'ai rêvé de vous et d'Alana. »

Lecter relâcha un peu sa prise sur ses mains pour mieux les caresser et répondit :

« Nous avions des rapports sexuels et vous étiez l'observateur ? »

Will ne s'offusqua pas de cette hypothèse parce qu'il aurait très bien pu imaginer ça. Pas volontairement, mais sous l'effet de la drogue ou via l'une de ses curieuses association de pensées...

« Non. Elle se trouvait chez vous, en robe de soirée. Une robe rouge, la même couleur que son rouge à lèvres. Votre chemise était tâchée de sang, comme si vous vous étiez battu. Elle a braqué une arme sur vous, mais vous aviez enlevé les balles. Vous l'avez poursuivie...et...elle a été jetée par la fenêtre, à l'étage. »

« Je l'ai poussée, ou bien était-ce vous ? »

« Non, c'était quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas voir. J'ai chuté en même temps qu'Alana, mais nous n'avons pas atteint le sol. Il s'est ouvert, nous sommes tombés et tout était noir sauf sa robe qui...devenait liquide. Ce liquide était comme du sang ou du vin et il s'accumulait plus bas, il formait comme un mur. Je l'ai tenue contre moi pour la protéger du choc, mais elle a disparu quand je suis entré dans le liquide J'avais l'impression de me noyer puis je suis remonté à la surface. »

Il n'aurait pas dû aller si loin, déjà. Maintenant, il avait l'impression de devoir raconter la totalité du rêve. Oui, comme souvent, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, Hannibal le poussait à parler et il ne pouvait juste plus s'arrêter. C'était comme si le médecin ouvrait un robinet. Peut importait la méthode qu'il employait : y allant par petites poussées ou d'un coup sec, il finissait par obtenir le flot d'informations désiré. Will passa quand même sous silence le passage concernant l'asphyxie.

« Et ensuite, que s'est-t-il passé ? »

« J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu que j'étais...que nous étions, vous et moi, dans votre baignoire. Elle était pleine du sang de vos victimes. »

« Et qu'y faisions-nous ? »

« Rien. Vous m'avez juste embrassé. Comme aujourd'hui. »

Un baiser « famille ». Un baiser sage.

« Nous étions nus ? »

« Oui, pour prendre un bain, c'est plus pratique. »

« Et bien, c'est un rêve intéressant. Pour ce qui est de son sens, je ne considère pas l'onirologie comme une science, une distraction amusante tout au plus. Les rêves peuvent signifier une multitude de choses, mais parfois, il n'y a rien de particulier à comprendre. »

« C'est mon avis aussi, oui. Ce n'était rien qu'un rêve, mais je suis curieux de connaître votre analyse. »

« Je pense que vous êtes attiré physiquement par Alana Bloom, c'est pour cela qu'elle portait une robe rouge dans votre rêve. C'est la couleur du sang mais aussi de la séduction et de la sexualité. Vous l'appréciez également en tant que personne, c'est pourquoi vous la protégiez lors de votre chute. Elle disparait ensuite complètement de votre rêve parce que vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre dans la réalité, étant donné qu'elle est en couple avec Margot Verger. »

« Margot...Verger ? C'est la sœur de Mason ? Il retient sa propre sœur ici? »

« Cela vous étonne ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Continuez. »

« La seconde partie nous concernant peut signifier plusieurs choses. L'aspect érotique de la scène semble assez évident puisque nous y apparaissons nus et couverts de sang, mais je pense qu'on peut la voir également comme une métaphore de la naissance. Notre baiser quant à lui est un signe d'acceptation. »

« D'acceptation de...quoi ? »

« De ce que je suis pour vous. Vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir de la baignoire, Will. »

Pour renaître et devenir un tueur. Charmante perspective.

« Ca reste à voir. Hum, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander. Ca concerne Peter. J'aimerais qu'il puisse sortir à l'extérieur comme nous l'avons fait. »

« Je m'en occuperai. »

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Randall ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. »

« Je sais. »

Il n'avait pas lâché ses mains pendant toute la séance et il les porta au niveau de sa bouche. Will se tendit, redoutant naturellement la morsure mais Hannibal ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur le dos de ses mains avant de les relâcher.

« En fait, je suis désolé et je ne suis pas désolé à la fois. Pour être tout à fait honnête...lorsque vous m'avez demandé si je vous considérais comme faisant partie de la famille, j'aurais dû nuancer ma réponse. »

« C'est toujours possible. Je vous écoute. »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir deux familles. Deux groupes. Le premier qui est composé d'Abigail, de vous et de moi-même Et le second de Randall, Abigail, Peter et Georgia et moi-même. Le second groupe implique de veiller sur les autres, vu ce qui est arrivé à Georgia, je ne peux pas vous y inclure. »

« Votre classement n'est pas rationnel Will. Croyez-moi, ni Randall ni Abigail ne se serait mis en danger comme vous l'avez fait pour Georgia. Et Georgia ne ce serait pas mise en danger pour Randall ou Peter. Vous idéalisez votre petit groupe, mais il n'est que cela, un groupe. Il n'y a qu'une seule famille et vous en êtes bien conscient : vous l'avez classée en première position. De même, lorsque vous étiez seul dans la cellule d'isolement, vous avez pensé à ce que serait l'instant idéal. Pas cet instant de calme dont vous vous servez pour vous isoler de la réalité. »

Hannibal récita par cœur les paroles de Will «Pencher la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux et patauger dans le calme de la rivière », puis il poursuivit son explication :

« Non, ce dont je vous parle, c'est l'instant parfait correspondant à votre idée du bonheur. Qui était avec vous, Will ? »

« Mes grands-parents, vous et Abigail. Et les chiens. »

« Votre vraie famille. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vos chiens... »

Il lui remit le petit talisman fait de ruban et de poils et Will le serra doucement entre ses mains, content de le récupérer mais pas au point de ne pas contredire le psychiatre :

« Merci. Mais je considère toujours Randall ou Peter comme de la famille. »

« Ce sont des amis, tout au plus. »

« C'est votre point de vue. »

« Vous vous sentez noble, Will ? Vous avez tant besoin de vous prouver que vous êtes quelque de bien ? Vous avez voulu obtenir une sortie pour Peter, mais est-ce que vous savez seulement pourquoi il se trouve ici ? »

« Non, je...je ne lui ai pas demandé. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander. Ce n'est pas par manque d'intérêt, il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis mon arrivée... »

« Non. Ca ne vous intéressait simplement pas autant que de vous rapprocher de Randall, resserrer les liens avec Abigail ou que la possibilité d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Georgia. Peter a été accusé d'un double meurtre. Comme vous avez dû le constater, il a une perception de la réalité assez personnelle. »

« C'est quelqu'un de gentil... »

« C'est un de ses voisins qui a décidé de l'engager pour s'occuper des chevaux. Il ne faisait pas de problèmes, sauf quand il fallait les mener à l'abattoir. Il était plus ou moins amoureux de la fille de son employeur, mais cette dernière avait un soupirant. Ces jeunes gens se disputaient souvent, jusqu'au jour où la jeune fille s'est fendu le crâne en tombant sur les pavés après que son ami l'ait poussée. Il se trouve que la jument de cette demoiselle était morte le matin même lors de la mise bas, et Peter a trouvé une façon pour le moins personnelle de leur rendre hommage à toutes les deux. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a mis le cadavre de cette fille à l'intérieur de celui de la jument ? Il a...refermé, ensuite ? »

« Après avoir ajouté un oiseau vivant en guise de coeur battant. Ce cher Peter, amoureux des animaux... »

« Il a paniqué. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à l'oiseau, juste aider cette fille à...renaître. »

« Dans un autre monde, oui. Le compagnon de cette jeune personne n'a pas perçu la poésie du geste, mais il a vu l'occasion parfaite de mettre l'accident sur le dos de Peter parce qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux ce jour-là. Il a juste été suffisamment stupide pour lui faire part de son idée... »

« Et il y a eu...un autre accident ? »

« Un coup de marteau au niveau de la tempe, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle un accident. »

« Peter se défendait certainement. Le jeune homme, il...il est mort ?»

« Aussi mort que l'est Georgia Madchen. Et donc, vous avez tendu la main au gentil Peter... »

« C'était désintéressé. »

« Oh oui, et vous allez me dire que votre première pensée en le voyant n'a pas été qu'il pourrait vous être utile ? Une personne de plus dans votre petit groupe, un possible allié sur qui compter. Alors Will, vous êtes bien silencieux ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé mais... »

«Et vous avez fait de même pour Randall Tier...De façon moins clémente peut-être. D'abord vous l'avez soumis par la force, mais cette solution présentait toujours le risque qu'il se retourne contre vous un jour. Alors vous l'avez apprivoisé. Une chose vraiment intéressante que son désir de tuer ait rejoint votre désir de vous débarrasser de Cordell. »

« Il aurait de toute façon tué quelqu'un alors oui, pourquoi pas Cordell ? J'ai peut-être eu la volonté de les manipuler, mais je n'ai jamais voulu leur faire de tort, ni à l'un ni à l'autre, et je les considère réellement comme des amis. »

« Nous y voilà, vous utilisez enfin le mot adéquat. »

« Parfait, vous êtes satisfait. »

« Peu importe ma satisfaction, Will, ce qui est intéressant c'est de savoir pourquoi vous avez ce désir de protection et d'être entouré, jusqu'à inclure des connaissances dans un cercle qui devrait être plus restreint. »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je me sens en danger ici donc je me cherche des alliés. »

« Vous auriez pu avoir des alliés sans cette notion de famille que vous avez instaurée. La vérité c'est que vous avez peur d'être abandonné. Vous faites tout pour inspirer la loyauté à vos amis parce que c'est ce que vous désirez pour vous-même. »

« Et donc selon vous je fais tout par intérêt ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous avez de réels sentiments pour les personnes qui vous sont chères. Vous êtes profondément bon, Will. Malgré votre empathie, vous avez tendance à voir le bon côté des personnes qui vous entoure. Cela pourrait se révéler une faiblesse. »

« Parce que ces personnes pourraient me trahir ? »

« Oui, et parce que vous pourriez vous mettre en danger pour elles. »

« Vouloir aider les autres, ça me semble assez naturel. Et sain. »

« Pas si ce désir est plus fort que votre instinct de survie. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Lecter afficha un sourire à la fois énigmatique et dubitatif, mais il ne contraria pas le jeune homme.

« Si vous le dites. »

« Et je n'ai pas peur d'être abandonné. Je vis seul depuis longtemps. »

« La solitude et l'abandon sont deux choses bien distinctes. Et vous n'aimez pas la solitude non plus, seulement la tranquillité. Avez-vous des souvenirs de vos parents, Will ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ces derniers jours ont été pénibles, mmh. Voudriez-vous écouter de la musique ? »

« Vous avez récupéré votre gramophone ? »

« Non, j'ai apporté mon violon. »

« Si ce n'est pas abuser de votre temps, je vous écouterai avec plaisir. Qu'allez-vous jouer ?»

« Les variations Goldberg de Bach. Plus exactement, ma retranscription personnelle pour violon. J'aurais aimé vous l'interpréter au clavecin, mais... »

« Mais c'est difficilement transportable. »

Hannibal lui sourit et se leva, préférant de toute évidence jouer debout. Will s'intéressa à sa posture, la tête bien droite et les muscles relâchés et le regarda poser l'instrument sur sa clavicule tandis que son os maxillaire s'appuyait sur la mentonnière prévue à cet effet. Il tenait l'extrémité du manche du violon entre le pouce et l'index, utilisant ses autres doigts pour pincer les cordes sur la touche. Il tenait l'archet de la main droite, mais Will savait qu'il aurait pu le tenir de l'autre. Hannibal faisait partie de ces rares personnes à être totalement ambidextre. Et des personnes encore plus rares à être aussi talentueuses dans de multiples domaines. Will ne s'y connaissait pas en musique mais il aimait vraiment ce que le psychiatre lui jouait. D'ailleurs même un musicien aguerrit aurait trouvé sa prestation proche de la perfection.

La musique était plus que bienvenue après leur échange verbal plutôt vif, et il finit par fermer les yeux pour se concentrer sur elle. Le plaisir qu'il y prit compensa largement la douleur diffuse qu'il ressentait toujours au niveau de l'épaule.

.

.

.

 _(Iiiih, j'ai dépassé les 100 pages open office !)_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Adonis Pendragon :_

 _Ahhh, les examens, quelle misère...Tant mieux si ça te permets de faire une petite pause:)._

 _Mais non tu n'es pas stupide, juste distrait(e), pour Georgia je suis sûre d'avoir écrit au moins une fois de quoi elle souffrait, pour Randall je ne savais même pas qu'on disait zoanthropie x) tu m'apprends quelque chose. (Quelle violence envers Georgia, omg, mes lecteurs sont des psychopathes XD). Contente que le chapitre te plaise !_

 _Bye, keur keur et courage pour tes exams !_

 _Ellenmenel_

 _Ahhh, merci pour la reffffiou. Pense que cette fic est là grâce à toi he (oui, parce que trouillarde comme je suis, j'aurais jamais commencé à regarder Hannibal toute seule). Niveau émotion, y a la dose dans celui-ci aussi x). Clair pour Barney, celui des livres aussi devrait franchement en recevoir une, il est cool (et c'est le pote de Margot!). Ah Freddie...je ne sais pas si son espérance de vie va être longue, à celle-ci :p._

 _Vevarda:_

 _Un petit. Mais Hannibal va bien s'occuper de lui:p. (la baignoire, je sens qu'Hannibal va la désinfecter et la récurer comme pas possible, ce serait quand même malheureux que Will ne puisse plus faire joujou dedans)._

 _Vianaha :_

 _Génial x) j'avais vraiment envie de faire ce passage, je suis contente qu'il rende bien. C'est pas faux pour Barney (et on a aussi un rat en commun avec Kévin/ mister Jingles!). Ehé, Will commence doucement mais sûrement à s'accrocher à Hannibal...bon, de là à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il pourrait l'aimer malgré que ce soit un psychopathe, on y est pas encore._

 _Pour ce qui est de la jalousie, tu as vu ce que ça donne x)._


	18. Hallucinations

CHAP 18 Hallucinations

Le mercredi après-midi se déroula dans le calme le plus total. Will le passa allongé sur son lit pour s'appuyer le moins possible sur ses pieds. Le baume utilisé par Hannibal était très efficace (en tout cas il avait moins mal) et le bandage propre était serré juste ce qu'il fallait. La morsure à l'épaule le lançait de temps à autre mais c'était supportable, et son doigt cassé ne lui faisait pas mal tant qu'il ne le tripotait pas. Il faisait chaud et personne ne semblait avoir envie de faire grand-chose, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'ils eurent la paix, y compris la soirée et la nuit. Personne ne semblait trop d'humeur à parler et Will n'avait pas envie de demander à Peter les vraies raisons de son internement tout de suite. Il ne lui parla pas non plus de la permission de sortir dans les jardins au cas où Hannibal ne l'obtiendrait pas ou changerait d'avis.

Le jeudi et le vendredi furent exactement semblables au mercredi, calmes et tranquilles. Le samedi le fut tout autant, si ce n'est que les soignants parlèrent beaucoup entre eux à voix basse. Will se montra attentif et finit par comprendre que l'on avait retrouvé Miggs, enfin, en tout cas des morceaux de Miggs, artistiquement embrochés sur un squelette fait de tiges de métal lui-même planté dans un champ. Will dut se retenir de sourire en imaginant Miggs en épouvantail. C'était tellement typique d'Hannibal de présenter un corps de façon à humilier le défunt quand il ne pouvait pas le sublimer...Et embrocher des morceaux de corps (une partie de la main devait manquer, là où Abigail avait mordu Miggs) correspondait assez bien à la méthode de l'Empaleur. Lecter lui avait déjà dit que Jack avait des doutes sur sa culpabilité, mais avec ça, ce dernier devrait définitivement se dire que la mauvaise personne se trouvait derrière les barreaux. Ce ne serait néanmoins pas suffisant pour le libérer. Il allait devoir patienter, encore, mais au moins ça le disculptait à l'intérieur de l'Asile auprès du personnel suspicieux à son égard. Jamais il n'aurait pu sortir avec le corps.

Il n'avait pas vu le psychiatre ces trois derniers jours, sans doute parce que ce dernier était occupé avec d'autres patients ou qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le bâtiment. Will n'aimait pas le savoir absent, même si en cas de problèmes il n'était pas sûr du tout de pouvoir compter sur lui. Hannibal avait tendance à préférer observer et à le laisser se débrouiller par lui-même.

Le dimanche fut également long et ennuyeux, en-dehors de la discussion que Will se poussa à avoir avec Peter. Entre eux, l'espace affreusement vide de la cellule de Randall semblait résonner et il parla le moins fort possible parce que l'histoire de Peter ne regardait personne. En-dehors d'Abigail, bien sûr.

Peter jouait avec Kévin avant la discussion mais il s'arrêta quand dès que Will commença à lui poser des questions, très attentif, et il ne baissa pas les yeux une seule fois. Il était du genre honnête.

« Oui, j'étais amoureux de Maria. Je voulais juste qu'elle puisse...avoir une aide pour son départ vers l'autre côté. Elles auraient été ensemble, elle et Hannah. Il n'a pas compris. Il a toujours été désagréable avec moi, il me traitait d'idiot, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Il a dit qu'il dirait à tout le monde que c'était moi qui l'avait tué, qu'on me ferait mal en prison et que je ne verrais plus jamais les animaux, puis il m'a frappé...le marteau était tout près...Et après ça, il est parti lui aussi. »

« C'était un accident.»

« Hannah, c'était la jument pas vrai ? » demanda Abigail.

Peter hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Will ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il doutait que la douleur disparaitrait jamais. Peter était celui d'entre eux qui avait le plus besoin de repères, et il s'attachait très fortement aux gens aimables avec lui. Groupe d'amis ou famille, cela importait peu et Will se jura de continuer à prendre soin de lui.

« Peter, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

« Non, rien. Mais j'aurais bien aimé...pouvoir protéger Maria. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très courageux... »

« Ce n'est pas toujours facile de l'être. »

« Et tu es un bon ami. Vous êtes de bons amis, toi et Kévin. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le caresser...mais il ne traversera pas la cellule de Randall, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Abigail, faisant une petite moue.

« Non, il sent son odeur même si la cellule a été lavée. Il lui a fait peur, la derrière fois. C'est pas plus mal...comme ça, il reste plus dans son trou, en sécurité. J'aime bien Randall, quand même. Il m'a rendu Kévin sans lui faire de mal et il est toujours poli et correct avec moi. J'espère qu'il va bien... »

« C'est le sixième jour qu'il n'est pas là. Probablement six jours dans la cellule d'isolement, en espérant que Mason ne l'en ait pas sorti pour lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Cordell... »

« Tu penses qu'il aurait fait quelque chose à Randall sans venir s'en vanter devant nous ensuite ? »

« Mmh. Je ne pense pas. Qui sait...Il est cinglé. Je crois plutôt qu'il attend que Randall sorte de l'isolement pour faire quelque chose. Pour voir quel effet ça lui aura fait d'abord... »

Peter frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, puis demanda :

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas faire quelque chose ? J'ai toujours les...trucs...pour crocheter la serrure. On pourrait aller voir s'il va bien. »

« Non, c'est trop risqué. Pour le voir, il faudrait sûrement assommer le gardien, si on frappe trop fort on risque de le blesser gravement ou pire. Et puis si Randall ne va pas bien et qu'on le sort de là, ça va retomber sur nous. On n'a nulle part où aller, séparés ou ensemble de toute façon. » souffla Abigail, contrariée.

« Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent le reste du dimanche à se reposer et à dormir. Ils avaient beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, surtout Will et Abigail, et ce même en plein jour. Le choc de la mort de Georgia et le stress lié à l'isolement pour Will, et le fait qu'elle se soit crue en danger de mort pour Abigail y était pour beaucoup. Ils profitaient d'être un peu tranquilles pour récupérer et être dans le meilleur état possible pour affronter les prochaines difficultés, car il y en aurait forcément.

Le lundi, Will pensait qu'il verrait Hannibal parce que lui et Abigail avaient systématiquement rendez-vous avec lui ce jour-là et en profitaient pour prendre un bain, mais Richard, l'infirmier qui était particulièrement antipathique leur appris qu'il avait été appelé en urgence chez un patient qui habitait très loin de l'institution. Will était contrarié de ne pas le voir, mais il le fut encore plus quand l'infirmier leur indiqua qu'ils prendraient donc une douche. Abigail protesta vivement, disant qu'ils prendraient leur bain chez docteur Lecter un autre jour, mais le type ne voulut rien entendre. Ils étaient donc déjà irrités à l'approche du déjeuner, mais ils oublièrent complètement leur indignation quand un infirmier large d'épaules arriva avec Randall dans les bras. Il ne portait plus de camisole, simplement des liens et un masque. L'infirmier le lui retira avec précaution et en présence de deux collègues, le tenant bien plaqué contre le matelas mais l'homme-animal ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Quand les hommes furent sorti de sa cellule, il se roula en boule et ne desserra pas les dents, même quand ses trois amis essayèrent de lui parler. Will fut rassuré quand il mangea quand même son déjeuner, il semblait affamé et lui, Peter et Abigail lui donnèrent le leur. Il avala tout rapidement mais évita de les regarder, gardant la tête basse et restant silencieux.

Lorsque le moment de la douche arriva, les infirmiers remirent son masque en place mais parlèrent de bain. C'était assez logique après ce qu'il ait fait à Cordell qu'il ne côtoie plus les autres pensionnaires au moment de se laver, même avec un masque, mais il avait dû subir au moins un bain glacial punitif (et Will soupçonnait que Mason ait réclamé qu'il en subisse plus d'un) et il était clair que l'idée d'y retourner le rendait malade. Will demanda à ce qu'on le laisse prendre plutôt une douche en sa compagnie, mais Richard refusa sèchement et essaya de faire sortir Randall de sa cellule. Il râlait sur son collègue qui avait l'air d'hésiter sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Allez, aide-moi putain, il faut bien qu'on le foute à la flotte. »

« Il a pris un bain glacé y a même pas deux jours non ? »

« J'sais pas et je m'en fou mec, c'est Lundi, c'est la règle. »

Sauf que lorsqu'ils tirèrent Randall vers la porte de sa cellule, ce dernier sembla comprendre où on l'emmenait et il émit un long hurlement de bête blessée, ou plutôt, il essaya. Sa voix était rauque, complètement éraillée et il toussa, mais le son qu'il parvenait quand même à produire était terrible. C'était clair qu'il avait hurlé jusqu'à s'en casser la voix pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Un peu lors du premier jour sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration, puis sans doute très peu ensuite parce qu'il avait dû se calmer, et puis à nouveau quand la punition s'était prolongée encore et encore et qu'il n'avait plus supporté l'enfermement, le silence et l'immobilisation. Will serra les poings, s'imaginant briser les os des doigts de Mason pour le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la voix lui aussi, mais il repoussa la pensée vengeresse pour se concentrer sur Randall.

« Laissez-moi aller avec lui. Il se tiendra plus tranquille si je suis là. »

« Qu'est-ce t'en dis, Richard ? »

«Mmh...d'accord, mais le premier qui fout la merde, il passera le reste de la journée à l'isolement, clair ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Oh hey, prend aussi Thomas avec. »

« On est pas sensé ne prendre que quatre détenus dangereux à la fois ? »

« Ohh pfff, entre ce qu'on est sensé faire et ce qu'on fait vraiment, mon gars. Thomas est un vrai zombie, il ne fera rien. »

Ils étaient donc cinq à se rendre à la douche, cette fois. Dans le couloir, des soignants installaient une sorte de paravent en toile toutes les cinq cellules pour couper les détenus les uns des autres, sous la demande de Chilton. De cette façon, les détenus ne pouvaient pas voir plus de dix des leurs à la fois, cinq cellules faisant face à cinq autres. Chilton devait redouter qu'ils se montrent plus agités quand il y aurait de nouveaux arrivants, et voulait donc limite les contacts. Les paravents limitaient un peu les bruits également, cependant Will n'était vraiment sûr que cette mesure serait suffisante pour conserver le calme...

« Dites, messieurs...les paravents de toile, ce serait sympa d'avoir ça autour de nos toilettes. » tenta Peter.

« On passera le message au patron, Bernadone, mais rêve pas trop. »

Will et Abigail se regardèrent (ils auraient donné cher pour que cette idée de paravent autour des toilettes se réalise), tout en restant tout proche de Randall, lui-même tenu à l'œil de très près par les infirmiers. Une fois dans les douches, les soignants se retirèrent dans leurs coins comme d'habitude, mais leur vigilance était plus soutenue et ils parlaient peu entre eux. Avec leur permission, Will retira le masque de Randall et le donna à Peter. Il n'avait pas peur de l'homme-animal et puisqu'il semblait toujours apathique, il s'apprêta à le laver lui-même mais Abigail l'arrêta.

« Occupes-toi de...du bas, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle veuille le laver également. Ce n'était pas par sympathie, en tout cas pas seulement. Il avait vu que Randall lui avait fait peur lorsqu'il avait dévoré le visage de Cordell, et elle voulait exorciser cette peur. Si elle ne l'approchait pas maintenant, elle redoutait de ne plus jamais oser le faire. Elle lava son torse, ses bras, son ventre et son dos et il se laissa faire, la suivant cependant des yeux à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Quand elle approcha sa main de son visage, il tourna la tête vers elle dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il lui rappela celui d'une chouette. Une torsion du cou vive, avec un angle peu naturel. Elle retira vivement sa main, instinctivement.

Will ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir eu peur, il avait déjà observé ce mouvement de la tête chez Hannibal lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans une pièce où il se trouvait sans s'être annoncé. A chaque fois, des frissons glacés s'étaient propagés le long de sa colonne.

« Ne lui lavez pas le visage, hey, on a pas envie de devoir vous recoudre les doigts. S'il les recrache. » leur fit Richard, de son poste d'observation bien en retrait.

Will l'ignora royalement et pris doucement le visage de Randall entre ses mains, le faisant frémir et serrer les dents. Il avait sûrement envie de les lui montrer, mais on avait dû lui donner des coups à chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait des bleus sur plusieurs endroits du corps.

« Tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. »

Il hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Will, puis il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Abigail va te laver les cheveux et le visage maintenant, d'accord ? Reste calme. »

Il lui passa les mains dans le dos pour l'apaiser pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui, ses jolis doigts fins ne tremblant pas lorsqu'elle les passa tout près de sa bouche. L'eau de la douche avait déjà coulé sur son visage et il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'être lavé à cet endroit, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, et aussi qu'elle avait toujours de l'affection pour lui. Il la suivait toujours des yeux, mais son regard était plus doux, et elle se détendit significativement après un moment. Quand elle eut terminé de lui rincer les cheveux, elle alla jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il réagit d'une façon à laquelle Will ne s'attendait pas vraiment, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'embrassa en retour. Pas un baiser famille, définitivement pas.

Will l'écarta légèrement de lui, et donc d'Abigail.

« Ok, ça va mieux là. Super. »

Randall ne desserra toujours pas les dents mais il lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Il resta près d'Abigail pendant qu'elle se lavait, tandis que Will et Peter étaient légèrement en retrait. Pas assez en retrait pour ne pas remarquer qu'ils s'observaient avec attention et...intérêt ? Will préférait ne pas essayer de deviner de quelle nature était cet intérêt, et lorsqu'ils furent tous lavés, il entraina Randall derrière la paroi de l'une des douches pour que les soignants ne puissent plus les voir.

Abigail et Peter suivirent naturellement, et il haussa les sourcils quand Peter passa devant lui pour poser ses lèvres à son tour sur la bouche de Randall. Il s'était montré plus réservé que les autres au départ, mais il commençait à vraiment faire partie du groupe et à en intégrer les codes, le baiser-famille y compris. Randall lui sourit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, sur le côté là où il avait une large cicatrice, puis il s'approcha de Will, attendant un baiser de sa part également.

Il ne distribuait pas les baisers comme ça d'habitude, ce n'était pas comme si c'était aussi quelque chose d'aussi léger que de dire bonjour, c'était plutôt réservé aux moments où l'un d'eux avait vraiment besoin de réconfort. Après avoir été en isolement, Randall était clairement dans le cas et Will n'hésita pas, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il remarqua que le baiser ne lui donnait pas même un frisson, contrairement à celui qu'il avait échangé avec Hannibal. Il recula quand Randall poussa sa langue dans sa bouche avec un air particulièrement content de lui.

« Bwaah, Randall ! »

Will s'essuya la bouche sous la mine ravie de l'homme-animal qui certes, ne parlait toujours pas, mais était à présent assez éveillé pour faire de l'humour. Abigail et Peter souriaient également et Will les montra du doigt.

« Vous deux, silence. »

Puis il remit la muselière à Randall pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'ennuis et ils retournèrent se sécher et s'habiller dans le vestiaire, en compagnie du détenu appelé Thomas qui n'avait en effet pas fait de vagues comme l'avait prédit Richard.

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau visible par les soignants, Randall prit soin de retrouver son air abattu. Il ne faisait pas totalement la comédie, encore éprouvé par les six jours d'isolement et une fois dans sa cellule, il se coucha et ne bougea pratiquement plus. Les autres le laissèrent tranquille.

Il ne se passa rien de particulier jusqu'au lendemain après-midi où Mason Verger, en manque de distraction, revint asticoter sa victime favorite avec un plat à base de viande de, soit disant, l'un de ses chiens. C'était du chien, certainement, et Will n'appréciait pas d'en manger car il se doutait que l'animal avait dû être torturé par Mason avant de finir dans son bol (un de ces foutus bols que l'on pouvait jeter contre les murs sans les briser, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait espérer récupérer un morceau et en faire une arme), mais au moins ce n'était pas réellement l'un de ses chiens. Il mangea en silence, l'air aussi neutre que possible puis lui rendit le récipient. Mason soupira, visiblement déçu de ne pas obtenir de larme cette fois, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose de petit et de sombre à ses pieds. Will se jeta dessus mais le chirurgien fut plus rapide, et il souleva à hauteur des yeux le rat de Peter.

« Il est à moi ! Rendez-le moi, monsieur Verger, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Oh monsieur Verger, j'aime ça. Tes petits camarades sont moins polis. Seulement, un rat dans cet endroit, ça n'est pas très propre... »

« Il est vraiment très propre, je vous assure. »

« Je parie que tu lui as donné un nom, mmh ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, ce petit ? »

Peter inspira profondément.

« Kévin. Il s'appelle Kévin. »

« Est-ce que tu donnerais un doigt contre la vie de Kévin ? Pas le couper, juste le casser. Ah...c'est dans ces moments-là que Cordell me manque le plus. Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais... »

Il n'aimait clairement pas l'idée de devoir approcher ses propres mains de celles de Peter. Le risque était toujours présent que ce dernier se montre moins passif qu'il n'en avait l'air.

« Abandonnons l'idée du doigt...Voyons, je sais. Soit je te rends Kévin et Will va rester la journée en isolement, soit Will reste ici et je casse la nuque de ton petit ami. »

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit à propos de la cruauté du choix proposé, Mason n'attendait que ça. Will resta silencieux, attendant que Peter prenne sa décision. Il avait peur de retourner là-bas, entre ses quatre murs blancs étouffants, mais ce ne serait qu'une journée. Une journée contre la vie du rat. Il comprendrait si Peter choisissait la sauvegarde de son compagnon à fourrure.

« Je...je ne veux pas envoyer Will là-bas. »

Peter baissa les yeux et appuya sa tête contre les barreaux, reniflant. Il était tendu, dans l'attente du craquement des os. Mason serra la petite créature dans ses mains et une larme coula le long de la joue de son propriétaire.

« Assez ! J'irai à l'isolement. Rendez-lui Kévin. »

« Oh bien, j'espérais que tu ferais ça, Williaaam. »

Le blond lâcha le rat près du sol et celui-ci se précipita dans son trou. Ensuite, il appela des soignants pour lier les chevilles et les poignets de Will et ces derniers le trainèrent vers la cellule d'isolement. La même que celle de la fois passée, elle était libre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne lui passait pas la camisole, mais il n'était pas spécialement pressé de le savoir. Barney était là. C'était probablement le gardien à qui l'on attribuait le plus souvent la surveillance de ces cellules particulières, et Will fut soulagé de le voir même s'il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Ce dernier questionna immédiatement Mason, soupçonneux.

« Il y retourne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Absolument rien, il s'agit d'une expérience. Il s'est montré volontaire. Ne le mettez pas là-dedans tout de suite, je reviens. »

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il tenait une seringue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Occupez-vous de vos affaires, Barney. »

« Graham est sous ma surveillance, je veux savoir quelle saloperie vous comptez lui injecter et ce que ça va lui faire. »

« C'est une surprise. Surveillez-juste qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. S'il se met à hurler, rien d'inquiétant. »

« Je n'ai jamais été volontaire pour ça. Ne me touchez pas, Verger. Barney... »

Il regarda aussi les deux autres soignants qui le tenaient tandis que Mason approchait l'aiguille de son bras, mais ils détournèrent les yeux et l'aiguille s'enfonça. Il grimaça sous la piqûre et plus encore quand le produit se répandit dans ses veines, brûlant désagréablement. Après ça, il fut « entoilé » et enfermé dans la cellule blanche.

Il ferma les yeux et imagina immédiatement la rivière où il allait pêcher, ses chiens courant les uns après les autres dans l'herbe non loin, la langue pendante parce qu'il faisait chaud et les oreilles au vent. Ils lui manquaient tous, et il choisit de se remémorer sa rencontre avec chacun d'eux comme exercice de relaxation. Cela marchait étonnamment bien. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, les murs étaient toujours blancs et il les refermait simplement pour pouvoir mieux se concentrer, pas pour échapper à une quelconque vision. Jusqu'à entendre les sifflements.

Il recula contre le mur le plus proche et observa autour de lui, tendu. Le son venait de l'intérieur de la cellule, pas de l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait rien entendre en provenance de l'extérieur. Mais il ne pouvait rien y avoir à l'intérieur, Barney vérifiait toujours tout...S'il y avait quelque chose, ça ne pouvait provenir que de son imagination.

« Il n'y a rien...ici. »

Mais le sifflement continuait et Will le localisa au niveau du mur opposé. Il provenait d'un serpent, une petite créature probablement inoffensive et sans venin, mais c'était la phobie de l'empathe et il cria le nom de Barney, sans obtenir de réaction. Ca ne devait pas être réel. Pourtant, la chose ondulant au niveau du sol lui semblait parfaitement vivante et tangible. Ses écailles luisaient et il pouvait voir sa langue sortir à intervalles réguliers de sa bouche où se trouvaient deux petits crocs qui s'enfonceraient facilement dans sa peau.

« Fiche-le camp. Allez...Fsssh. »

Le serpent releva la tête, menaçant et Will cria une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur des serpents depuis que l'un d'eux l'avait mordu, petit, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le potager. Une première goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe et il entendit le bruit haché de sa respiration.

« Saloperie... »

Il avait toujours les liens en plus de la camisole, et s'il devait assommer la chose, il devrait utiliser ses deux pieds liés. Pas évident. Et puis il ne voulait toucher ça pour rien au monde. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, et peut-être que s'il le touchait, il disparaitrait...Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas. Il recula en se tortillant, essayant de s'éloigner autant que le serpent approchait quand il entendit d'autres sifflements. Nombreux. Il frissonna de dégoût et de peur en voyant les coins de la pièce noircir et onduler, couverts de reptiles noirs, verts, bruns, froids et probablement tous gluants. Le premier serpent les avait rejoint, et le seul endroit sans créatures étaient le centre de la pièce où il se traina, le cœur battant. Il haletait, complètement paniqué et il hurla après Barney alors que les choses rampaient vers lui, certains la bouche grande ouverte sur leurs dents pointues comme des aiguilles. A quel point ils venaient de son imagination et à quel point ils étaient dû à ce que lui avait injecté Mason, il s'en fichait complètement. La logique voulait qu'ils ne soient pas là, mais la logique pouvait aller se faire foutre, ses autres sens avaient pris le dessus.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, aussi luisant que les créatures tellement il suait et il se fit mal à la gorge en criant quand un serpent tomba du plafond directement sur son épaule. Les autres semblèrent prendre cela pour une invitation et ils le recouvrirent, se glissant par tous les interstices de la camisole pour ramper sur son corps et planter leurs dents partout. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il se serait griffé et se serait blessé gravement, mais entravé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait que gigoter et se secouer en tous sens.

Barney était un bon infirmier, et il détestait Verger, alors il se montra particulièrement attentif. Les détenus qui se roulaient au sol, hurlaient et perdaient les pédales dans la cellule d'isolement étaient nombreux, mais ça n'allait généralement pas aussi vite. Il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si la fenêtre était un peu étroite, il pouvait voir que les mèches de devant de Will étaient plaquées contre son front à cause de la sueur et qu'il ouvrait la bouche en creusant le dos comme s'il manquait d'air de façon plus qu'inquiétante. Techniquement, il aurait dû appeler Mason, puisque ce dernier était le seul qui savait ce qu'il avait donné à Will, mais il lui dirait sans doute que ce n'était rien, que le jeune homme faisait une petite crise et que ça passerait. Puis il collerait son vilain nez contre la vitre et observerait la souffrance causée par son injection-mystère sur son patient « volontaire ».

S'il allait chercher un autre médecin, Verger allait être mécontent et il risquait de se plaindre à Chilton. Mais s'il disait que c'était une urgence ? Verger était à l'étage, alors qu'Hannibal Lecter était au rez-de-chaussée. Il devait être arrivé à cette heure, et il devait également déjà être en consultation. L'idée de le déranger déplaisait infiniment à Barney, mais voir Will dans un tel état pour rien (parce que c'était clair qu'il n'avait rien fait) était bien pire. Il ne mit pas plus d'une minute à se décider, ouvrant le mécanisme qui permettait à la vitre de coulisser. Le hurlement de Will résonna dans tout le couloir, et Barney pris juste le temps de lui dire qu'il allait chercher précisément la personne qu'il appelait de ses cris avant de refermer.

Avec son poids, courir était difficile mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être devant le bureau de Lecter. Il frappa et attendit que ce dernier lui dise d'entrer, ce qu'il fit heureusement rapidement. Un patient que l'infirmier connaissait de vue était assis dans le siège côté patient et il eut l'intelligence de se taire dès qu'Hannibal lui fit un signe agacé, car il avait continué à parler alors que Barney essayait d'expliquer la situation au psychiatre.

Ce dernier confia le patient au soin d'un infirmier baraqué, reportant sa séance au lendemain, et il suivit Barney jusqu'à la cellule de Will. Lorsque l'aide-soignant ouvrit la porte, l'empathe cria à nouveau, terrifié par les hallucinations.

« Hannibaaaaaaaal. »

Pas Abigail. Pas Randall, ni Peter. Pas grand-mère ou grand-père non plus, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant : Hannibal avait entendu plus d'un patient en panique appeler son père ou sa mère, et pour Will, c'était ses grands-parents qui avaient tenus ces rôles. Mais c'était lui qu'il appelait, et par son prénom. Il ne disait pas « docteur Lecter ». Une part de lui se réjouissait de la note de panique dans le cri de l'empathe, mais une autre fut particulièrement secouée quand le cri éveilla en lui un souvenir qu'il avait enfoui dans une pièce située aux sous-sols dans le palais de sa mémoire. Une pièce pleine de fleurs des champs destinées à masquer les horreurs qui s'étendaient à l'intérieur. La voix d'une enfant d'à peine six ans résonna un instant, uniquement dans son esprit.

« Annibaaaaaaaaa !»

La douleur venue du passé n'était en rien visible sur ses traits, mais il était resté immobile juste un instant.

« Docteur Lecter ? »

« Oui ? Je m'occupe de Will à présent, merci Barney. »

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour le porter ? Il va sûrement s'agiter. »

« Non, c'est bien aimable à vous mais ça va aller. »

« Mason Verger ne va pas être très content, il devait rester là-dedans plus longtemps... »

« Je m'occupe de Verger. Vous n'avez pas à être inquiet pour votre poste. »

« Merci bien, docteur. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Hannibal porta Will jusqu'à son bureau en évitant le couloir des détenus pour qu'Abigail et ses amis ne s'inquiètent pas de le voir dans cet état, et par chance, il ne cria pas pendant le trajet. Il gémissait faiblement plutôt, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il valait mieux qu'il soit allongé ou assis, mais la table d'auscultation était un mauvais choix, il risquait de s'agiter et d'en tomber dès qu'il s'éloignerait. Même chose pour une chaise. A la place, il étendit une couverture dans la baignoire (qu'il avait désinfectée et récurée à plusieurs reprises depuis que Miggs y avait séjourné) et l'y déposa, puis il lui enleva la camisole de force. Il laissa les liens par sécurité le temps de le calmer.

Il enserra son visage dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, notant la dilation anormale de ses pupilles.

« Will, vous pouvez m'entendre ? »

Il haletait toujours et semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer. Il hocha la tête pour se faire comprendre.

« Que voyez-vous ? »

Il avala sa salive, essayant de rester concentré le visage de Lecter. Il le regardait dans les yeux, plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Sss...serpents. »

« Il n'y a rien, Will. Je vais vous faire une injection, et vous vous sentirez beaucoup plus calme. »

« Non ! Non, non... »

« Tout va bien. Je suis avec vous. »

Il gémit à nouveau quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau. Il était plutôt sensible à la douleur. Ce n'était pas exactement une bonne chose dans un pareil endroit. En réalité, ce n'était pas une bonne chose tout court. Mais il n'était pas non plus dans un état qui lui permette d'y résister. Après quelques instants, ses tremblements cessèrent mais l'odeur de la peur émanait toujours de lui et le médecin savait qu'il avait encore des hallucinations. Il l'écouta, très calme pour sa part.

« S'il-vous-plaît...Hannibal... »

« Mmh mmh, n'était-ce pas docteur Lecter lors de notre dernier entretien ? »

« Enlevez-les, je vous en prie...Ha...Hannibal, ils sont partout sur moi...Enlevez-les, enlevez-les ou libérez-moi ! »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué, il aurait probablement sangloté. A la place il se tortillait, essayant d'écraser les créatures imaginaires contre la faïence.

« Shhh. Je vais vous libérer, mais cessez de gigoter. Il n'y a rien sur vous. »

« Menteur... »

« Vous avez des hallucinations. Les effets de l'injection que vous a fait Verger vont s'estomper. Vous êtes trempé... »

Il passa sa main fraîche sur son front brûlant, écartant les mèches y étant collées.

« Je vais vous donner un bain tiède. »

« Je hais ces choses...elles rampent...partout sur moi... »

Le psychiatre détacha ses liens et lui enleva ses vêtements avec douceur mais fermeté, l'empêchant de se frotter et de se griffer jusqu'au sang. La baignoire se remplissait rapidement et Will se débattit à nouveau, voyant des serpents onduler dans l'eau. Il éclaboussa en partie Hannibal qui soupira et enleva au moins sa veste pour éviter qu'elle ne finisse trempée. Il reprit son visage en coupe et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, le ton plus sévère.

« Ca suffit. Je ne tiens pas à vous donner un second calmant. Regardez mes mains, Will. Je vais les passer sur vous, comme ceci. »

Il déplaça doucement ses mains sur sa gorge et sur son torse, imaginant un bref instant ses poumons se gonfler d'air à chaque inspiration trop rapide, puis s'intéressa à ses bras et à ses mains.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous touche et il n'y a pas de serpents. S'il y en avait, ils me mordraient, vous ne pensez pas ?»

Will hocha la tête, observant ses mains se déplacer sur lui avec attention.

« Vérifiez bien...s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il lui sourit avec douceur, le genre de sourire qui aurait fait s'interroger Will sur ce qu'il pouvait signifier mais il n'était pas en état de s'interroger sur les motivations d'Hannibal. Il le laissa le savonner et le rincer absolument partout, ne se sentant même pas embarrassé quand sa main nue passa sur son sexe. Il ne semblait pas trouver utile de se servir d'un gant ou d'une éponge.

« Hannibal... »

« Oui, Will ? »

« Vous les avez tous fait partir, je crois bien... Mmmh. C'est amusant... »

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai rêvé que nous prenions un bain, et c'est presque le cas...Vous aviez vos mains sur ma gorge, vous savez... »

«Ah oui ? Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ce détail la dernière fois. Je vous étranglais, dans votre rêve ? »

« Oui... »

« Vous aviez peur ? »

« Non. Je n'avais pas peur. Vous ne m'auriez pas tué. »

« Alors que ressentiez-vous ? »

Will leva les yeux vers ceux d'Hannibal, dans un état second. Il lui semblait y voir danser de petites étincelles rouges. Des lucioles écarlates virevoltant au-dessus d'une mer d'encre.

« De l'excitation. »

Le psychiatre approcha son visage tout proche du sien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Will pouvait voir les deux pointes aigues de ses canines.

« Et maintenant, peur ou excitation ? »

Il se rappelait parfaitement la douleur liée à la morsure. Les dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair sans difficulté...

« Les deux. »

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, il sentit un premier long frisson courir le long de sa colonne. Cela démarrait au niveau de la nuque et finissait quelque part au niveau du sacrum, et c'était suffisant pour lui provoquer un début d'érection.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et sentit Hannibal en faire de même. Il attendait qu'il l'embrasse, mais le psychiatre semblait attendre la même chose de sa part, et aucun d'eux ne se décidait à faire autre chose que boire le souffle de l'autre. Will ne réfléchissait absolument pas à ce qui était en train de se passer tant ça lui semblait irréel, et il referma doucement ses lèvres sur la lèvre inférieure de l'homme penché sur lui pour l'encourager. Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas ce qu'il attendait, car il recula pour mettre fin à l'échange. Un « mmpf ! » étouffé lui échappa alors que Will l'attrapait de la façon la plus impolie, inattendue et excitante qui soit par la cravate pour lui fourrer la langue dans la bouche. Il eut le réflexe de saisir sa main alors qu'elle décoiffait ses cheveux parfaitement peignés puis y renonça, glissant ses propres doigts dans les boucles courtes sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Will songea brièvement au fait qu'il donnait au cannibale un accès direct à un organe sensible et comestible et qu'il pourrait le lui arracher sans peine, puis il repoussa l'idée, de plus en plus excité par la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne. Hannibal n'embrassait certainement pas comme Georgia. Son baiser était infiniment plus sensuel et exigeant, mais pas dénué d'une certaine douceur qui le surprit.

« Mmmh... »

Quand le médecin recula, ses pupilles étaient largement dilatées de sortes que ses yeux paraissaient presque noirs, et Will eut l'impression d'y voir son reflet un bref instant., entre deux brillances rougeâtres.

« Et à présent, qu'est-ce que vous pensez que je ressens ? »

« Ce que je pense, Will, c'est que vous êtes toujours sous l'emprise de ce que Verger vous a injecté. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, vous devriez vous reposer. »

Il vida l'eau du bain, laissant le jeune homme possédant le sixième sens frissonner un peu avant de l'essuyer et de l'aider à se rhabiller. Il semblait épuisé et toujours un peu confus, et son état d'excitation était clairement redescendu. Le médecin l'attira doucement contre et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Jūs priklauso man »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous reconduit à votre cellule. »

« Mmh mmh. »

Will s'appuya légèrement sur le médecin. Il n'entendit pas les explications que ce dernier donna à Abigail (ni le fait qu'il avait récupéré pour elle le médaillon contenant la photo de ses parents comme il le lui avait promis, mais que cela avait pris du temps parce qu'il avait été mal rangé) une fois de retour en cellule, car il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il ne rêva pas.

 _Blabla : la jument de Maria s'appelle Hannah, comme le cheval de Clarice._

 _Hannibal dit à Will, en lituanien : « Vous m'appartenez »._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Artemis : Aww merci ^_^. Oui, la scène du violon radoucit un peu la fin du chapitre (un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes!). Will jaloux, je pense que ça viendra, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera le plus explosif des deux. Hannibal en tient une couche quand même, niveau jalousie._

 _Vianaha : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas subtil pour un sous quant à son animosité envers Georgia (même si Will croit quand même que la morsure est une punition pour le coup du stylo, pour un empathe, il ne voit pas toujours clair x)). Comme tu l'as compris, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste qu''Hannibal voulait lui laisser une marque aussi personnelle qu'une signature, donc les traces de dents, c'était plutôt approprié :p. (à moiiii). _

_Ce Hannibal est moins patient que celui de la série, mais il est plus jeune aussi, et plus direct._

 _Aha, il y a de ça pour la famille Addams, mais ce n'est quand même pas qu'une histoire de qui a la première place sur la liste des personnes favorites de Will XD. Il veut montrer à Will que l'attachement peut aussi être une faiblesse. Petit cercle, c'est une force parce que c'est plus sûr de pouvoir compter sur les autres (qu'on connait mieux, en théorie), trop grand cercle, prise de risques. Un bon prédateur ne se fait pas trop de potes =p._

 _Adonis Pendragon :_ _Merfi beaucoup ! (Offf, ça arrive XD, puis bon, c'tait une ligne quoi...). D'abord, ils sont très bien tes centres d'intérêts, et puis comme le dit la chanson Mad Hatter de Melanie Martinez : « All the best people are crazy » ! (Il y a d'ailleurs un chouette AMV Hannibal sur cette chanson)._ _Plein de p'tits keurs-keurs sur toi._

 _Ellenmenel : Niéhéhé. Doucement, ça se rapproche. Mais c'est sûr que c'est pas encore gagné, même si pour être troublé, il va être troublé Willou XD. Ca veut dire quoi ça, me connaissant ? Voyons, tout va aller au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux *koff*. Byeee et merci pour la review ! _


	19. Mise au point

CHAP 19 Mise au point

Will dormit une partie de l'après-midi puis se réveilla, confus mais se sentant mieux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout jusqu'à l'injection, puis plus vaguement de l'affreux cauchemar éveillé comportant des serpents par dizaines, et tout aussi vaguement du docteur Lecter venant le chercher et l'emmenant dans son cabinet. Et ensuite, que c'était-il passé ?

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir se souvenir. Il lui restait de nombreuses images qui se disputaient une place dans son esprit, se bousculant les unes les autres plutôt que de former un ensemble cohérent. Il y avait les deux extrémités des canines du médecin, ses lèvres toutes proches, ses mains nues caressant son épiderme...Il l'avait lavé. Rien d'étonnant à ça, il se souvenait d'avoir été trempé de sueur et il avait peut-être réclamé le bain lui-même. Et puis il y avait ce froissement de tissu, sa main se resserrant sur la cravate du docteur...et un baiser ?

Quand il se le remémora, le souvenir le fit frissonner comme si Hannibal l'embrassait à l'instant même et les derniers évènements devinrent clairs et nets dans son esprit, enfin bien agencés. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à propos de ça, ni comment il allait regarder le psychiatre bien droit dans les yeux lors de leur prochaine séance. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un ami potentiel et rien de plus, et il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça. La drogue devait être en partie responsable.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux, Will ? Le docteur Lecter m'a tout expliqué... »

La voix apaisante d'Abigail. Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle, lui assurant qu'il allait mieux, ainsi qu'à Peter qui s'excusa que les choses aient aussi mal tournées pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Verger est comme ça...s'il n'y avait pas eu Kévin, il aurait trouvé autre chose pour me faire cette injection. Comment va Randall ? »

La voix légèrement rauque de l'homme-animal résonna faiblement :

« Bien »

Il paraissait encore faible, rien d'anormal, et Will le laissa en paix. La soirée passa rapidement mais la nuit fut ponctuée de rêves et de cauchemars, mais il ne se rappela que de l'un d'eux à propos de Georgia et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le lendemain il se réveilla tôt et constata qu'Abigail était déjà réveillée elle aussi, tandis que Randall et Peter semblaient encore assoupis. Il s'assit au sol contre les barreaux pour pouvoir chuchoter contre ce qui lui restait d'oreille, pas encore très bien réveillé et pas pleinement reposé.

« Bonjour, petite sœur. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle lui sourit et lui passa un doigt joueur sur le nez.

« Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui se trouve ici. Mais il faut dire que la compagnie est bonne. »

« Oh merci ma chère, la vôtre est fort appréciée aussi. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Est-ce que tu sais que tu parles parfois en dormant ? »

« Non. J'espère que je n'ai rien dit de trop bizarre. J'ai rêvé de Georgia... »

« Mmh mmh mmh, tu ne parlais pas d'elle. »

Elle fit mine qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, tout en faisant sous-entendre que oui, il avait dit un tas de choses extrêmement bizarres.

« Allez, diiiis-moi tout »

« Tu as appelé le docteur Lecter...par son prénom. Et puis tu as dis une phrase dans une langue que je connais pas...Ça ressemblait à...jupriklasoma. »

« Pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé des serpents...Hum, est-ce que tu as été dans son bureau hier ? »

« Oui, après toi. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« D'un peu de tout. Rien de spécial. »

« Tu lui as parlé de ce baiser avec Randall ? »

« Peut-être. Et ne pose pas ta prochaine question, ça ne te regarde pas, Will-le-grand-frère-trop-curieux. »

« Oho, très bien. Je ne dis plus... »

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Si tôt, il se demandait qui ça pouvait être. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la distribution du déjeuner en tout cas. La source du bruit apparu bientôt : des infirmiers emmenaient un type plutôt petit et grassouillet vers les cellules vides. Ce dernier ne cessait de parler et l'un des infirmiers, agacé, le fit momentanément taire en utilisant la vulgarité :

« Ta gueule, heu...Froideveaux, c'est ça ? Tu entres là-dedans et tu vas te coucher. »

« Mais il fait jour... »

« Fais ce que j'te dis. »

Will attendit que les deux infirmiers soient parti pour faire un signe au nouveau venu qui se trouvait en face de la cellule de Randall.

« Bonjour. Je suis Will Graham, voici ma sœur, Abigail, et nos amis, Randall et Peter. »

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Franklyn Froideveaux. Mais vous savez il est inutile de faire les présentations, je ne vais pas rester ici. C'est une vulgaire erreur... »

« Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé Franklyn, mais avant ça, laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil : lorsque les infirmiers reviendront, soyez au lit et faite mine de dormir. Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule parce qu'il fait jour, mais ils veulent juste voir si vous allez obéir ou leur faire des ennuis. Si vous ne vous n'êtes pas au lit, ils vous mettront dans une baignoire toute la journée, peut-être toute la nuit aussi. Ça m'est arrivé. »

« Dieu du ciel, quelle maison de fou. Mais le docteur Lecter ne les laisserait pas me faire ça... »

« Vous connaissez le docteur Lecter ? Vous savez, il est très occupé. Ils auront le temps de vous faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Vous avez raison, je vais rester au lit. Et oui, je le connais bien, c'est mon dixième thérapeute. Et le meilleur vraiment, les neuf autres étaient si communs...Hannibal...le docteur Lecter est vraiment fascinant, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, il l'est. Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivé ici ? » demanda Abigail, rappelant sa présence au nouveau venu qui ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Will.

« Une histoire incroyable...j'ai été attaqué par un lion alors je me trouvais chez moi. Comment la bête est entrée, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, d'où elle venait non plus. Probablement échappée d'un cirque et...ah, elle aura dû passer par la porte de derrière. Heureusement, j'avais mon fusil de chasse à portée de main. J'ai tiré mais je l'ai ratée, et la créature s'est enfuie. Le coup de feu a ameuté les voisins qui ont appelé la police, et lorsqu'ils sont entré chez moi, les policiers hum, pas mes voisins, ils ont trouvé un homme mort. Il avait une balle dans la tête. Bon dieu, se faire attaquer par un lion et avoir un homme qui se suicide dans votre salon le même jour... »

« Et le lion, il a été retrouvé ? » demanda Will, bien qu'il ait compris qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de lion.

« Non...il pourrait être n'importe où. Peut-être même ici... »

« Oh non Franklyn, vous n'avez rien à craindre, tout est très sécurisé. »

« Bien. Merci Will, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment aimable. Ainsi que votre soeur. » ajouta-t-il après un regard insistant de la part d'Abigail.

« Allez vous coucher avant qu'ils ne reviennent, Franklyn. »

« Oui, oui, j'y vais. Mais mmh...et vous deux, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? » demanda-t-il tout en se glissant sous les couvertures.

« Fausse accusation de meurtre. Abigail serait coupable du meurtre de son amie Marissa Schurr et moi, je ne serais rien de moins que l'Empaleur. »

« Oooh, l'Empaleur, vraiment ? »

Les yeux de Franklyn brillèrent d'intérêt et de quelque chose d'autre que Will préférait ne pas identifier.

« Oui, mais c'est une fausse accusation. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr...Bon, je dors. Mais j'espère que nous parlerons encore tous les deux, Will. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici. »

Une fois que Franklyn eut fermé les yeux, Will échangea un regard complice avec Abigail et articula silencieusement « ne ris pas ». Elle se mordilla la lèvre et lui souffla à l'oreille

« En voilà un que tes beaux yeux bleus ne laissent pas indifférent ».

« Bleus ? Ma grand-mère me disait qu'ils étaient gris... »

« Ils sont bleus. »

« Ils sont gris. » bâilla Randall, émergeant du sommeil.

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient plutôt verts clair...ou bleus verts. » contredit Peter.

« Si on pouvait oublier mes yeux deux minutes...»

Les infirmiers apportaient le petit-déjeuner et Will avait faim. Mais plus que faim, il a avait envie de chocolat. Pas n'importe quel chocolat, sûrement pas les carrés trop sucrés et à moitié fondus qu'essayait toujours de leur refiler Mason, ni même l'excellent chocolat que leur avait une fois donné Lecter, mais bien d'un gâteau. Quelque chose de moelleux et de réconfortant, mais le déjeuner ne se composait hélas que d'un fruit et de pain plutôt mangea juste pour empêcher son estomac de gronder trop fort et espéra qu'Hannibal le prendrait en thérapie aujourd'hui étant donné que la veille, il n'avait pas vraiment été en état de parler. Il lui demanderait de lui apporter quelque chose des cuisines, il ne refuserait pas. Ce n'était pas son habitude de lui demander des faveurs après tout.

Franklyn fit mine de dormir pendant la distribution de la nourriture puis mangea et retourna au lit, mais il ne se tint pas tranquille. Il discuta avec Randall et Peter, et essaya en vain de tirer quelques mots à Thomas. Puis il reporta son attention sur Will, et ce dernier le trouva rapidement agaçant. Il fut sauvé par Hannibal qui arriva peu de temps après le déjeuner, toujours impeccablement coiffé et rasé de près. Quelque chose chez lui était différent mais Will ne savait exactement dire quoi. Ça lui importait peu, pourvu qu'il puisse avoir une assez longue séance avec lui. Ils n'auraient peut-être même pas à parler de ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné ?

« Vous avez l'air...de bonne humeur, Will. » remarqua le médecin une fois installé dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Je le suis. J'ai passé une nuit plutôt difficile, j'ai...fait des cauchemars à propos de Georgia. Puis ce nouveau détenu est arrivé, Franklyn...Il ne se tait jamais. Il vient d'arriver et il m'agace déjà. Alors être ici, c'est assez plaisant. Vous avez changé de lotion d'après-rasage ? Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent... »

« Je vous comprends à propos de Franklyn, il était mon patient avant d'être admis ici. Et en effet, j'ai changé de parfum. Je suis surpris que vous l'ayez remarqué. »

« Mmh mmh, je sais, je n'ai pas un odorat exceptionnel. Mais j'aime beaucoup l'odeur du citron. C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Citron, menthe et... »

Will haussa les épaules, incapable de trouver les autres composants.

« Cédrat, c'est une sorte de citron en effet, menthe poivrée, cardamone et pamplemousse. Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise, et j'apprécie moi-même beaucoup l'absence de parfum chez vous, qui vaut infiniment mieux que cet horrible after-shave dont vous vous aspergiez avant d'être admis ici. C'était celui avec le navire sur la bouteille, si je ne me trompe pas ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas. Jack m'en offre tous les ans à Noël...Mais si je sors d'ici, je vous promets de ne plus en mettre. »

Le jeune homme sourit, passant ses doigts sur sa barbe qui commençait à repousser.

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez, Will. »

« Bien sûr. Mais vous êtes de bon conseil. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez eu l'occasion de voir Jack depuis mon incarcération ? J'imagine que oui...Est-ce qu'il vous parle de moi ? Je sais que l'on a retrouvé Miggs...Embroché sur un squelette fait de tiges de métal. Un travail qui ressemble fort à celui de l'Empaleur. »

« Jack ne me parle pas beaucoup de vous. Il a toujours des doutes sur votre culpabilité, et ne sait pas s'il a affaire à un seul tueur ou à plusieurs, malgré les similitudes évidentes entre le cas Miggs et les autres affaires. »

« Je vois...j'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait me voir, après un moment...Mais c'est vrai que ça ne fait que deux semaines. Deux semaines et deux jours. Je croyais qu'il viendrait avec des photos des crimes, celui dont est accusée Abigail, et puis celui de Miggs, mais les photos ne sont peut-être pas encore développées... »

« Jack ne viendra pas. Et ce, pour deux raisons. La première est qu'il doute encore de vous, et que même s'il vous blanchissait dans son esprit pour les crimes de l'Empaleur, il vous pense mentalement trop instable pour pouvoir l'aider. Vous auriez pu me tuer dans cet accès de colère, et il ne veut plus avoir à gérer une situation de ce genre. La seconde raison est que vous avez un remplaçant. Ou plutôt, une remplaçante. Miriam Lass. Elle lui a été présentée par l'une de ses connaissances, et elle possède le même don que vous. »

«Vous voulez dire...l'empathie ? »

« Absolument. Je dirais que son don est moins développé que le vôtre, mais qu'elle le contrôle davantage. Elle l'a toujours réprimé pour pouvoir mener une vie normale. »

« Elle est...femme policier ? »

« Non, ce métier est réservé aux hommes Will. Officiellement, elle est la dactylographe de Jack. »

« Je vois...Peut-être qu'il l'enverra, elle. Quel âge a-t-elle ?»

« Elle a vingt-et-un ans. Et oui, elle viendra certainement.»

« Deux ans de moins que moi...Et vous, docteur Lecter, quel âge avez-vous ? Si la question n'est pas trop indiscrète. »

« Elle ne l'est pas. J'ai trente ans. »

Il poussa du bout des doigts une boîte blanche en carton vers lui et Will songea qu'il était élégant jusque dans de petits gestes de ce genre, en plus de l'être vestimentairement parlant. Il l'avait toujours trouvé élégant, mais il ne s'était jamais attardé en détails sur ses vêtements mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à ce qu'il portait. Une cravate noire avec des motifs bordeaux, une chemise d'une teinte légèrement plus claire que le bordeaux desdits motifs, un veston et une veste tous deux aussi noirs que son pantalon très près du corps. Il aurait aimé qu'il enlève au moins sa veste.

« Will ? Vous écoutez ? »

« Mmh ? Oh, pardon, j'étais distrait... »

« A quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Hem...à Abigail. Oui, mmh, elle m'a dit que mes yeux étaient bleus mais je pense qu'ils sont plutôt gris. Enfin, ma grand-mère me disait qu'ils étaient gris. Randall dit la même chose, et Peter prétend qu'ils sont verts, ou bleus verts »

« Ils sont bleus, avec une pointe de marron très clair autour de la pupille et sur les rebords de l'iris. Ce contraste a tendance à donner l'illusion qu'ils sont gris ou verts selon que la luminosité soit basse ou intense. »

« Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de regarder de plus près pour le dire. »

« J'ai regardé l'état de dilatation de vos pupilles lorsque vous étiez sous l'emprise de la drogue que vous avait donnée Mason. Vous avez des souvenirs de cet épisode ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas. »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé. »

« Bien, donc vous vous souvenez de tout. »

« Oui, oui, je me souviens. Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ce n'était pas désagréable. Je vous ai simplement empêché de recommencer parce que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état habituel. Vous êtes mal à l'aise par rapport à ça ?»

« Bien sûr oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça. Je vous vois comme un ami, et déjà ça c'est...c'est compliqué étant donné la particularité de ma situation. »

« Je pense que vous me voyez comme un peu plus qu'un ami, même inconsciemment. »

« Absolument pas. Si nous pouvions changer de sujet, maintenant... »

« Vous allez jusqu'à fuir le sujet pour ne pas vous avouer la vérité. »

« La vérité selon qui ? Selon vous ? Une vérité qui vous arrange bien, oui. Vous êtes souvent tactile avec moi, vous faites toujours en sorte que je me sente bien dans votre bureau, vous me faites des présents, la preuve... »

Il ouvrit enfin la petite boite blanche et révéla ce qui semblait être des biscuits. C'était appétissant et il mourrait d'envie d'y goûter, mais vu le ton de la discussion, ça aurait été comme une reddition.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il quand même, tenté.

« Des baisers, Will. Des baisers au chocolat. »

« Même le nom de ce que vous me servez est ambigu, vous n'allez pas dire le contraire ? »

« Je connais vos goûts, je n'ai pas choisi ce dessert à cause de son nom. »

« Je pense que si, précisément. Et vous n'avez pas trouvé le baiser désagréable. »

« Vous non plus. »

« J'étais drogué. Est-ce que vous êtes...homosexuel ? »

« Non, Will, je ne le suis pas. Pas plus que vous. Mais c'est une question intéressante. Comment considérez-vous l'homosexualité ? »

« Heu...avec indifférence je dirais ? Cela ne me concerne pas. Et ça ne me dérange pas non plus, je sais que Margot et Alana sont en couple et...Randall préfère les femmes mais n'a rien contre les hommes. Franklyn est probablement homosexuel, non ? »

« Il l'est, même s'il prétendra le contraire. Vous pouvez manger, je vais nous faire du thé. »

Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et résista à la tentation de mettre un premier biscuit tout entier dans sa bouche, n'en prenant sagement que la moitié. Le biscuit étant craquant, saupoudré d'amandes et de copeaux de noix de coco (sûrement une modification de la recette originale) et l'intérieur étant fondant et moelleux à souhait.

« C'est délicieux. Une vraie tuerie. »

Hannibal sourit imperceptiblement et Will sirota une gorgée de thé chaud avec du lait et deux sucres, comme il l'aimait, souriant derrière sa tasse. Il savait que le médecin était friand de ce genre d'humour.

« Et donc, l'homosexualité ne vous gêne pas, mais vous vous considérez comme strictement hétérosexuel ? »

« Oui. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« Si nous n'étions pas entre nous, je vous répondrai prudemment que l'homosexualité est considérée comme une maladie mentale. Mais nous sommes seuls, et je peux affirmer que cela n'a aucun sens. Je pense que la sexualité humaine est plus ou moins fluide, selon les personnes. Et que la sexualité et les sentiments sont deux choses distinctes. Il existe de nombreuses manières d'aimer. »

« Ca ne me dit pas où vous vous situez. »

« Je suis avant tout attiré par l'esprit, le sexe de la personne m'importe peu. De mêmes que les relations sexuelles ne sont pas une obligation pour moi dans une relation, je peux très bien me satisfaire de quelque chose de platonique. Ou avoir plusieurs relations à la fois, platonique avec une personne et charnelle avec une autre. Ou les deux à la fois avec la même personne. Et pour ce qui est de l'aspect charnel, le sexe de mon partenaire m'est également indifférent. J'ai eu plus d'amantes que d'amants parce que c'était plus... Disons, socialement acceptable. »

« Et vis-à-vis de moi, quels sont vos hem...vos intérêts ? »

« Je suis intéressé par tous les aspects que peu présenter une relation, dans la limite de ce que vous désirez Will. Je ne vous demanderai jamais quelque chose que vous ne pourriez me donner. »

« Alors on en reste à l'amitié, mh ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Je ne le pense pas. Et mon opinion à ce sujet n'est pas l'expression de mes propres désirs. La drogue que vous a donné Mason vous a désinhibé. En d'autres termes, vous avez fait ce dont vous aviez envie. Et puis il y a ce rêve... »

« Ce n'était que ça, un rêve. »

« Où je vous étranglais et où vous étiez excité. »

Will sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et inspira profondément, se demandant quand exactement les situations gênantes de ce genre allaient cesser.

« Je ne me souvenais pas avoir dit ça... C'est embarrassant. »

Il tendit la main vers un biscuit pour retrouver une contenance, manger lui éviterait de devoir dire un mot de plus dans la minute qui suivrait, mais le psychiatre attrapa la boîte avant lui et la recula de son côté.

« Je ne viendrai pas le chercher. »

« Vous avez peur à ce point ? »

Provoquer pour attirer, piquer son égo pour le faire réagir, c'était vraiment une tactique basique et pas tellement digne d'un médecin, mais Hannibal avait un respect assez fluctuant pour ce qui était des principes moraux.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas à la provocation. »

« Dans ce cas la confrontation s'impose. »

Will s'attendait à absolument tout sauf à ce que le psychiatre prenne appui sur son bureau pour sauter souplement par-dessus. Il aurait dû faire le tour. Faire ça, c'était...déloyal. Il se figea dans son siège quand il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et approcha son visage du sien pour...quoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait poussé le jeu trop loin ? Il ne le pensait pas, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il morde à ce instant-là, pourtant l'empathe eut tellement peur qu'il leva son bras entre eux pour protéger son visage. Il ressentait une douleur diffuse au niveau de son épaule, ce qui avait sûrement provoqué ce réflexe malheureux.

Il baissa doucement son bras et observa Hannibal. Son expression était assez neutre, mais il ressentait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant : un mélange d'excitation et de déplaisir. Sentir la peur chez autrui était naturellement agréable pour lui comme de sentir la note épicée d'un plat qu'il appréciait particulièrement, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il ressente de la peur en cet instant. Il lui prit doucement la main et embrassa chacun de ses doigts sans ouvrir la bouche puis lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, Will. Le baiser que je vais vous donner sera aussi réconfortant et doux que celui que vous avez mangé. »

Il ne le laissa pas répliquer et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, plutôt autoritaire avant de s'adoucir une fois leurs langues en contact. Will se détendit et il finit par lui passer les bras autour du cou. Il caressa sa nuque, un peu gêné par le col de la veste de son costume et la repoussa sur ses épaules. Hannibal interrompit le baiser pour l'enlever tout à fait puis embrassa le jeune homme à nouveau, sentant ce dernier infiniment plus réceptif que précédemment. Le baiser avait le goût du chocolat avec une légère note citronnée, mais il n'était plus seulement doux et réconfortant et Will gémit tout doucement contre la bouche du médecin. Ce dernier s'écarta et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Hannibal... »

« Mmh ? »

« Le rouge est vraiment votre couleur. »

Le cannibale sourit, comprenant que c'était la façon de l'empathe de lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau.

« Tout comme le bleu est la vôtre. »

Il baissa les yeux au niveau de son entrejambe et sourit un peu plus, puis posa sa main sur le genou de Will et remonta le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'arrête, refermant sa main sur son poignet.

« Non. »

« Vous êtes pourtant réceptif. »

« Evidemment oui, je ne suis pas insensible. Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de...dernièrement... »

Il n'avait pas eu envie après la mort de Georgia, puis il avait eu envie mais le manque d'intimité l'avait freiné, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de « prendre un bain » puisqu'il avait été dans les douches avec Randall et les autres. Ça commençait à faire long, alors bien sûr qu'il réagissait. Il essayait de se persuader qu'il aurait réagi avec n'importe qui.

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? »

Will prit une inspiration. Non, il n'avait pas envie qu'il le laisse seul, il avait envie de l'embrasser à nouveau mais il répondit :

« Oui, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Bien. Prenez tout votre temps, je vais aller faire un tour dans les jardins avec Peter. »

Il s'écarta de lui et Will regarda rapidement entre ses jambes, songeant que soit le baiser n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'exciter, soit il se contrôlait vraiment très bien.

« Est-ce que vous avez...quelqu'un à l'extérieur, pour le sexe ? »

« Oui. »

« Homme ou femme ? »

« Une femme. A tout à l'heure, Will. »

Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée de l'extérieur, il soupira et jura, parce que jurer dans cet endroit avait quelque chose de libérateur.

« Merde alors. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça le contrariait autant que le psychiatre ait quelqu'un à l'extérieur ? Il en avait bien le droit...Non, en réalité ça le contrariait parce qu'Hannibal n'avait pas son esprit entièrement concentré sur lui, et que moins il était concentré sur lui, plus ce serait difficile de le manipuler. S'il y arrivait d'une quelconque façon, parce que jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec le psychiatre était risqué en plus d'être ardu.

Il hésita à prendre un bain, mais l'idée que Miggs ait été dans la baignoire ne l'enchantait pas même si elle avait été nettoyée et désinfectée. Et puis...le fauteuil du médecin était plutôt tentant. Il enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds bandés (on n'avait pas oublié de lui changer les bandages ni de surveiller l'évolution de ses blessures, miraculeusement) directement sur le bureau. Le fait d'être presque en face de la porte était un peu gênant, mais le médecin ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, essayant de ne pas penser au psychiatre pendant qu'il se masturbait mais plutôt à une vague forme féminine, ni Alana ni Georgia. Ca marcha relativement bien, mais quelques images comme les mains d'Hannibal remontant le long de ses cuisses ou le souvenir de ses baisers s'intercalèrent quand même entre les images érotiques féminines. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui. Il n'avait pas eu ces idées-là, avant de se trouver là. Ou peut-être qu'il en avait eues mais qu'il les avait ignorées ? Ou peut-être qu'il y portait plus attention maintenant qu'Hannibal se montrait plus entreprenant ? Probablement un mélange de tout ça. Il arriva à se vider la tête et à ne rien visualiser mentalement au moment de l'orgasme. Il trouva des mouchoirs sans peine sur le bureau bien ordonné. Il était nettement plus détendu maintenant et il ferma les yeux, attendant le retour du thérapeute, mais ce dernier ne revenait pas.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il mette du temps puisqu'il était parti faire un tour avec Peter, et Will n'était pas mécontent d'être un peu seul. Son regard se promena sur les étagères et il se leva, allant lire les titres des ouvrages de plus près. Il y avait beaucoup de livres médicaux, autant sur la chirurgie que sur la psychologie et il en saisit un au hasard. C'était un volume du traité de l'anatomie de l'homme par Jean-Baptiste Marc Bourgery, emplit de dessins représentant divers organes et parties de corps disséquées et annotées. Il y avait aussi de nombreux dessins montrant les différentes étapes de certaines opérations comme des amputations ou de la chirurgie réparatrice qui auraient mis mal à l'aise bon nombre de personnes. Will n'avait aucun mal à les regarder, de même qu'il s'était habitué à voir les corps sur les scènes de crime. Ici, ça le dérangeait d'autant moins qu'il s'agissait de dessins et il continua à feuilleter le livre par curiosité quand il tomba sur une feuille intercalée protégée par une sorte de film transparent. Un dessin d'Hannibal.

Will avala sa salive en se reconnaissant. Il était représenté de face et la couleur de ses yeux était particulièrement bien rendue, de même que l'ensemble de son visage. Le reste, la partie allant de la gorge jusqu'aux clavicules était aussi très bien excécutée, mais la peau manquait, révélant tous les muscles et les veines. Will replaça le dessin à sa place et feuilleta le livre plus rapidement pour voir s'il y en avait d'autres, ce qui était le cas. Il y en avait un second, où il était représenté nu et de dos, assis sur ce qui semblait être le rebord d'un lit. Il lui manquait de la chair au niveau de la moitié de l'échine, de chaque côté de celle-ci. Il n'y toucha pas et reposa soigneusement le livre, comme si ce dernier risquait de le mordre, puis il se montra curieux et ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau.

Tout était parfaitement ordonné comme il s'y attendait, et il n'y avait qu'un carnet de notes qu'il ne lu pas par égard pour les autres patients et un cahier qui contenait...d'autres dessins. Il y avait des portraits de diverses personnes, beaucoup qu'il avait vues ici et là dans l'asile et d'autres qui lui étaient inconnues. Ils semblaient tous avoir été fait de mémoire, ce qui était d'autant plus impressionnant. Et il y en avait de lui, au moins une bonne dizaine. Il avait une expression différente sur chacun d'eux et il trouva particulièrement réussi celui où il pêchait, souriant et avec Winston à ses côtés. Il y avait aussi quelques nus qui auraient sûrement plu à n'importe quel amateur d'art un peu connaisseur de par la qualité du trait et la justesse de l'anatomie. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait une enveloppe brune sous ces dessins qui en contenait d'autres, et pas n'importe lesquels : des dessins des scènes de crime. Ils n'étaient pas signés mais la patte de l'artiste était facilement reconnaissable, et il y avait Miggs parmi eux. Will trouvait un peu inconscient de les conserver là, mais il se garderait bien de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il valait mieux qu'Hannibal ignore qu'il ait fouillé dans ses affaires.

_Blabla :_ Ce chapitre non plus n'est pas corrigé, je poste rapidement dès que j'en ai un de fini, toujours en mode « aaah, je ne vais plus avoir de connexion » XD. J'ai fini de lire/voir tous les romans/films/série pour Hannibal. J'ai regardé « La Chasse » (Jagten) avec Mads Mikkelsen, quelqu'un l'a vu ? J'ai bien aimé, j'ai même envie de faire une petite fiction dessus il n'y en a absolument aucune (enfin si, une en anglais).

 _Réponse aux reviews :_

 _Artemis : Oui, j'ai choisi les serpents parce que Hugh Dancy a peur des serpents x). C'est sûr, Hannibal n'a pas gardé ses mains pour lui...Et puisqu'on parlait de jalousie, ça commence ! Ouip, Randall et Abi sont plutôt chous, je ne sais pas encore trop comment/si je vais développer ça. Les joies de l'écriture au feeling. Et ne t'en fait pas pour Kévin, il va s'en remettre x)._

 _Vianaha : Tu as vu ? Pour une fois Mason sert à quelque chose ! Il évitera les jets de tomates pour ce chapitre x). Parce que Kévin ou pas Kévin, il aurait bien trouvé un moyen pour faire son injection à Will. A suivre pour Randall et Abi:)_

 _Adonis Pendragon : Merci. Je comprends, éhéhé. Et ce n'est que le dé le « je bande » il y a bien un équivalent féminin mais ce n'est ptet pas super élégant x) quoi que je bande ne l'est pas particulièrement non plus, mouarf. Je suis curieuse de lire ton appréciation pour ce chapitre x)._

 _Keuuur ^o^._


	20. Intimes

CHAP 20 : Intimes

Lorsqu'Hannibal revint dans la pièce, il trouva Will assis dans le fauteuil habituel réservé aux patients, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha sans bruit bien qu'il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme soit en train de dormir et s'installa à son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et s'empara de son carnet de notes, remarquant immédiatement qu'on avait pris certains objets et qu'on les avait remis à leur place même si la différence d'emplacement était infime. Il ne dit rien à ce sujet et continua à feuilleter le petit carnet, levant les yeux vers Will qui avait ouvert les siens entre temps et l'observait.

« C'est gentil à vous d'avoir emmené Peter à l'extérieur, Hannibal. »

L'empathe avait renoncé à l'appeler « docteur Lecter » alors qu'ils étaient seuls parce qu'au point où ils en étaient, ce n'était plus nécessaire. Ça lui échapperait sans doute seulement s'il était contrarié.

« Peter est un détenu extrêmement calme et ma demande de lui accorder des sorties régulières a été acceptée. Il pourra même travailler avec le jardinier à l'entretien du parc. »

« Vraiment ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, il déteste autant que moi d'être toujours à l'intérieur même s'il n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Hum, vous cherchez quelque chose ? » demanda Will, curieux de voir le psychiatre feuilleter le carnet qu'il n'avait pas touché lui-même par égard pour les autres patients.

« Oui, l'adresse d'une de mes anciennes patientes dont la fille aime les animaux, y compris ceux qui sont un peu moins conventionnels comme les rats. Ah, la voici... »

« Les rats ? Vous cherchez une nouvelle famille pour Kévin ? »

« A la demande de Peter, oui. Il ne veut pas que Mason puisse l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur lui. »

« Il est prêt à se séparer de Kévin dans notre intérêt, à moi, Abigail et Randall...Vous voyez, même s'il ne fait pas partie de la famille, je peux avoir confiance en lui. »

«Il y a un proverbe qui dit que l'on choisit ses amis mais pas les membres sa famille. On peut s'attendre au pire comme au meilleur de la part des uns et des autres.»

« C'est vrai, quelque part. Vous et Abigail n'êtes pas vraiment un choix de ma part, c'était plus...comme une évidence. Et de nombreuses personnes ici ne peuvent pas compter sur leur famille heu...biologique. Personne ne vient voir Abigail, Peter, Randall ou cet homme...Thomas. Et moi je n'ai plus personne.»

« Abigail n'a plus personne non plus en-dehors de la sœur de sa mère, mais celle-ci était en mauvais terme avec ses parents avant même sa naissance. Randall a perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était adolescent et n'a pas d'autre famille connue. Peter a été retiré à la garde des siens assez jeune, c'est son père qui lui a fait cette cicatrice sur le côté du crâne.. Et Thomas a tué la sienne. »

« Ah...c'est depuis ce moment qu'il est muet, à cause du choc ? Il avait des remords ? Vous savez, les infirmiers ne se souvenaient même pas de la raison de son admission, ou ils faisaient mine de ne pas s'en rappeler... »

« Seuls les infirmiers les plus âgés étaient là quand Thomas a été admis. Et non, il n'était pas du tout choqué, au contraire même. C'était un patient extrêmement difficile...Plusieurs agressions et tentatives d'agressions sur le personnel. S'il est muet, c'est parce qu'il a été victime des premiers essais de lobotomie de Mason. »

« Des essais de quoi ? »

« La lobotomie consiste en la destruction massive des fibres reliant un lobe cérébral, généralement le frontal, au reste du cerveau. »

« Thomas ne présente pas de cicatrice sur le crâne. Comment... ?»

« Mason pratique la lobotomie trans-orbitale, à l'aide d'un pic à glace. On place celui-ci sous la paupière puis on l'enfonce à l'aide d'un maillet jusqu'à atteindre la zone escomptée. Avec ou sans anesthésie locale. »

Will frissonna et porta une main devant sa bouche, dégoûté par l'idée d'une telle pratique.

« C'est horrible. Quels sont censés être les bénéfices de ce type de...d'opération ? »

« Traitement de la schizophrénie, de la dépression, des spasmes épileptiques et des céphalées chroniques. »

« Et ça fonctionne ? »

« Dans certains cas, on note des améliorations. Néanmoins, les désavantages sont souvent plus importants que les bénéfices. Les séquelles sont nombreuses : handicaps divers à vie, troubles de l'élocution, prostration, apathie, état végétatif, absence d'inhibition sociale... »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres traitements possibles ? »

« Les traitements utilisant les électrochocs sont prometteurs, oui, même s'ils ne sont pas non plus sans effets secondaires.»

« Mais Mason préfère les bonnes vieilles méthodes, ah... Vous aviez raison, les principes moraux évoluent avec la situation. Je pense que si j'en avais l'occasion, je tuerais ce type.»

« Comment feriez-vous, si vous aviez une totale liberté à ce sujet ? »

« Je ne sais pas...par le feu peut-être, il le mérite. »

« Vous y pensez, parfois ? »

« Oui. »

Et c'était vrai, il y avait déjà pensé à de nombreuses reprises depuis la mort de Georgia.

« Vous arrive-t-il de penser à me tuer, moi ? »

« Vous ? Non, jamais. Malgré ce que vous êtes...je ne souhaite plus votre mort. Vous êtes de la famille, Hannibal. Et vous êtes aussi ma seule chance de sortir d'ici un jour. »

« Mais si vous aviez à le faire, comment vous y prendriez-vous ? »

Will se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'air pensif mais il n'était pas en train de réfléchir mais bien d'imaginer la chose.

« Avec mes mains. »

« Plus intime. »

« Plus intime, oui. Hum...en parlant de choses intimes...il me reste quelques questions à votre sujet. La première fois où je me suis dénudé devant vous, vous m'avez regardé avec...un certain intérêt. J'aurais pu essayer de savoir ce que vous ressentiez, mais je crois que je préférais l'ignorer. Je suis curieux aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous me regardiez parce que vous me trouviez physiquement attirant, ou bien...est-ce que vous pensiez aux parties de moi que vous auriez aimé manger ? »

Le psychiatre sourit et ne mentit pas.

« Les deux. »

« Vous y songez, parfois ? A me manger ? Quelles parties vous intéresseraient ? »

« Oui, il m'arrive d'y penser. Habituellement, je ne prélève qu'un ou deux organes sur mes victimes, mais vous...Je pense que je voudrais que vous soyez le moins gâché possible. Si néanmoins j'avais à choisir, je prendrais vos joues, c'est la partie la plus tendre chez de nombreux animaux et c'est également le cas chez l'être humain. Je prendrais aussi la partie correspondant à ce qu'on appelle la longe chez le bœuf. Elle est constituée par une partie de l'aloyau, du filet et du contre-filet, morceaux situés de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale. »

Will déglutit lentement, repensant au dessin le montrant avec ces fameux morceaux manquants de chaque côté de la colonne.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de céder à cette envie ? »

«Vous manger serait un plaisir exquis mais bref. Mon intérêt pour vous et le plaisir de votre de votre compagnie surpassent largement celui que j'aurais à vous avoir pour le dîner. »

« Hum. Merci d'avoir répondu honnêtement. »

« Je m'efforce de toujours l'être avec vous. »

« Je peux vous poser une autre question personnelle ? »

Il avait toujours tendance à le demander, même s'il savait que la réponse serait positive.

« Bien sûr. Vous pouvez me poser absolument toutes les questions que vous voulez, Will. »

« Tout à l'heure, nous avons parlé de la famille...J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur la vôtre. »

« Mes parents et ma sœur sont morts lorsque j'étais enfant. »

« Je suis désolé. Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez envie d'entendre ça. »

Will regarda le médecin dans les yeux et avança sa main, frôlant la sienne avant de la lui prendre et de la serrer doucement.

« Je suis capable de tout entendre venant de vous. »

«Le pouvoir et le vouloir sont deux choses différentes, mais soit. Nous étions en vacances dans un chalet en montagne, dans un endroit reculé mais splendide...Les températures auraient dû être basses, sans plus, mais il a fait extrêmement froid, au point que les routes habituellement sûres deviennent impraticables. Nous avons attendu et espéré que les conditions s'améliorent, mais ça n'a pas été le cas et nous avons commencé à manquer de vivres. Mes parents ont été obligés de sortir. Mon père était un bon conducteur mais son sens de l'orientation était peu fiable contrairement à celui de ma mère, ils sont donc partis ensemble. J'étais assez grand pour m'occuper de ma sœur et ils auraient dû revenir rapidement, mais ils ont eu un accident. La voiture a été retrouvée, beaucoup plus tard, au fond d'un ravin. Des hommes sont arrivés peu après, mais ce n'était pas pour nous secourir. Ils étaient cinq, de petits criminels coupables d'agressions, de vols et de fraudes pour la plupart, de meurtres pour certains. Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, aussi loin de tout mais ils étaient certainementvenus dissimuler leur butin quelque part dans cette région et ils ont été surpris par les conditions météorologiques. L'un d'eux était à moitié mort de froid et il n'a pas tenu plus de quelques jours. »

« Et comme il n'y avait plus de vivres et que vous ne pouviez sortir... »

« Oui, nous l'avons mangé. Et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien... »

« Ils s'en sont pris à votre sœur ?Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant... »

Hannibal se passa la langue sur les lèvres, un geste qu'il faisait parfois lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion ou perdu dans ses pensées, puis il hocha la tête et répondit :

« Elle avait seulement cinq ans. »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé...Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Mischa. »

« Mischa...Est-ce que vous... »

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa question, ce qui était bien mieux. La poser le mettait mal à l'aise et il redoutait que les mots soient aussi blessants pour Hannibal qu'une lame bien aiguisée. Personne n'aimait s'entendre demander s'il avait mangé de sa propre sœur, l'idée même était révoltante, mais Will avait besoin de savoir.

« Oui. Inconsciemment, mais oui. J'ai longuement occulté ces souvenirs dans mon esprit...Même aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas de la même netteté que les autres et je ne le déplore pas, même si ça a été le cas à une époque. »

« Lorsque vous avez décidé de retrouver ces hommes, c'est ça ? Vous les avez tous retrouvés, tués et...mangés ? »

« Non, pas tous. L'un d'eux était réellement repentant, le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le hantait. Et il avait des enfants. La petite fille portait le bracelet de ma sœur. »

« C'était comme...une sorte de punition qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même ? Voir le bracelet chaque jour et repenser encore et encore à ce qu'il avait fait ? »

« Oui. »

« Cela me surprend que vous ayez fait preuve de pitié. L'enfant ressemblait-elle à votre sœur ? »

« Non, elle était tout l'inverse de ma sœur qui était blonde aux yeux bleus et plutôt ronde, comme le sont souvent les enfants de cet âge. J'ai parfois souhaité qu'elle n'ait pas eu ces caractéristiques...Il me semblait que tous les musées du monde étaient emplis de chérubins portant son visage. »

« Lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un et que l'on vient à perdre cette personne, il est fréquent d'avoir l'impression de la voir ou de l'entendre...ou même de la sentir. Lorsque j'ai perdu mes grands-parents, j'ai senti plus d'une fois leurs mains sur mes épaules. Hum... dites-moi, vous avez récupéré son bracelet ensuite ? Non, c'était une question inutile...Je sais que vous l'avez récupéré et gardé. Peut-être même ne vous quitte-t-il jamais...»

Le psychiatre hocha légèrement la tête puis coupa là les interrogations de l'empathe, estimant qu'il s'était suffisamment livré.

« Parlez-moi de votre mère à présent. »

« Je m'en souviens très peu. Quelques échos de **sa** voix et son visage, mais sans doute plus parce que je l'ai vue en photo que d'après mes propres souvenirs. J'avais trois ans lorsqu'elle est morte, de maladie. Mon père l'a suivi l'année suivante. Suicide. »

« Par balle ou par pendaison ? »

« Par pendaison. Dans la grange. »

« Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Non. Mais je savais qu'il était mort d'une façon...non naturelle avant qu'on ne me le dise. »

« Peut-être la toute première manifestation de votre don. »

Des coups vifs à la porte interrompirent la séance. Des coups nombreux et rapprochés, ce que normalement personne ne se serait permis de faire.

« Entrez. » soupira le psychiatre l'air agacé, mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il vit Alana sur le pas de la porte, le visage humide de larmes. Elle entra et avança vers lui et lui pris **(prit)** les mains sans hésitation. Il s'était levé par politesse quand elle était entrée, ainsi que Will, et leurs visages étaient presque à la même hauteur car il était un peu plus grand qu'elle.

« Je vous en prie, Hannibal...C'est Margot... »

« Voulez-vous que je raccompagne Will dans sa cellule afin que nous puissions parler seul à seul ? »

Il l'attira doucement contre lui et Will se sentit vaguement jaloux, sachant parfaitement cette fois de qui il l'était le plus même si la réponse le laissait assez perplexe.

« Non, non, Will peut entendre. Mason a recommencé...vous savez, quand il était adolescent...ce qu'il faisait aux enfants...ce qu'il lui faisait à elle...»

« Mason a violé Margot, Alana ? »

L'infirmière secoua la tête, clairement apeurée.

Will ouvrit la bouche mais ne les interrompit pas, néanmoins choqué par la nouvelle. Il connaissait Verger et savait déjà que c'était un monstre de sadisme, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il soit également pédophile et que sa propre sœur ait pu être victime de ses agissements. Çaexpliquait ses petits jeux avec le chocolat. Ça devait être comme ça qu'il attirait les gosses.

« Il a essayé de la violer. Venez tout de suite, s'il-vous-plaît, je crois qu'il va la tuer si personne n'intervient, elle ne l'a pas laissé faire, elle l'a frappé si fort que je crois que son nez est brisé et il parlait de...de disséquer sa main pour la punir. »

«Alana, restez ici avec Will, je vous y rejoindrai au plus vite.»

Alana essaya de protester car elle voulait l'accompagner mais Hannibal refusa catégoriquement, ce que Will comprenait. Mason Verger allait détester de ne pas pouvoir punir sa sœur comme il le souhaitait et si Alana était présente, il risquait de développer une forte animosité pour elle, ou si cette animosité était déjà présente, qu'elle soit renforcée. Il valait mieux laisser Hannibal agir seul.

Le jeune homme lui désigna son siège pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir mais elle sourit et refusa.

« Oh non merci, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. »

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil d'Hannibal, enleva ses chaussures et posa ses pieds sur le bureau exactement comme il l'avait fait lui-même. La façon dont elle se tenait, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre faisait que l'on ne pouvait voir sous sa tenue d'infirmière, mais Will n'en sut rien car il évita la tentation de regarder autre chose que son visage.

« Je comprends, j'ai fait pareil. »

« Vraiment ? C'était trop tentant mmh...Je suis tellement, tellement inquiète qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose comme ça. »

« Pour faire retomber la pression. Je comprends. Prenez donc un baiser au chocolat, ils sont excellents. »

« Comme tout ce que je fais Hannibal. Mmh...Le chocolat est censé être bon pour les nerfs. »

Elle prit un biscuit mais eut du mal à le finir, l'estomac noué par la peur qu'elle ressentait pour Margot.

« Je suis certain qu'Hannibal trouvera une solution, Alana. »

« Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir...pu faire autre chose que de venir le chercher pour qu'il agisse à ma place. Mais je ne peux pas avoir mon arme en pleine journée et...Mason me fait peur. Davantage qu'Hannibal, enfin...d'une façon différente. »

« C'est normal d'avoir peur, ça fait partie de notre instinct de survie. A moi aussi, Mason me fiche la trouille. Mais...vous dites qu'Hannibal vous fait peur également ? Je pensais que vous étiez proches, tous les deux ? »

Il ne savait pas à quel point elle connaissait réellement le médecin, alors il restait prudent dans ses questions.

« Disons que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce dont il est capable, et je sais ce qu'il a fait de Miggs. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons eu une relation alors que j'étais son étudiante et je lui dois beaucoup...Il a payé une partie de mes études et il m'a beaucoup appris. Il a cette espèce de...dualité en lui. Il peut être absolument charmant et... »

« Et absolument terrifiant à la fois. Qu'est-ce que vous savez...à propos de ce qu'il est ? »

« Assez pour qu'il ait sans doute considéré l'idée de m'éliminer mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il en ait ressenti le besoin. »

« Fermer les yeux sur le pire pour pouvoir profiter du meilleur ? »

« Rester volontairement aveugle sur certains aspects de sa personne, oui. Ce que j'ignore ne peux pas me faire de tort et je conserve une amitié qui m'est précieuse. Et une aide précieuse, dans des moments comme celui-ci... »

« Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais pensé à éliminer directement le problème ? »

« Tuer Mason moi-même ? Oh si, plus d'une fois. Je pourrais le faire, sans hésitations. Mais j'ai peur des conséquences. »

« Il faudrait que ça ait l'air d'un accident...ou bien le faire totalement disparaitre. »

« Je préfèrerais éviter de me retrouver mêlée à ce genre de choses. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on préfèrerait. »

Elle soupira puis reprit finalement un biscuit, plus pour s'occuper que par envie. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Hannibal et Margot. Will regarda immédiatement les mains de la jeune femme et ne nota aucune blessure, tout comme Alana qui se détendit nettement. Mason n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit à sa sœur, et il devait être vraiment de trèsmauvaise humeur. En fait, il l'était mêmeencore plus que ce tout ce que Will pouvait imaginer.

Le médecin ferma la porte à clé et prit une chaise, laissant son fauteuil à Alana et à Margot qui s'assit sur les genoux de cette dernière et l'embrassa. Avec eux, les deux femmes étaient en sécurité et n'avaient pas à cacher leur relation. La façon dont elles se serraient l'une l'autre et les mots doux qu'elles échangèrent pendant quelques minutes rendirent Will légèrement envieux, mais il était aussi heureux pour elles, surtout pour Alana car il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Margot, à qui il se présenta.

« Je suis Will, un ami du docteur Lecter et d'Alana. Et je suis plus qu'enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Verger. »

« Comment ça, plus qu'enchanté Will ? » demanda Alana en souriant.

« Elle a cassé le nez de Mason, pas vrai ? C'est suffisant pour que je l'apprécie. »

Margot sourit et y alla de son commentaire :

« Il a pissé le sang et chouiné comme un gosse. Mais ce n'est pas la nouvelle la plus réjouissante...docteur Lecter. »

Elle tendit une main élégante pour lui donner la parole.

« Margot était normalement une patiente du docteur Sutcliffe, mais ce dernier m'a très aimablement transmis son dossier auquel j'ai apporté quelques modifications. Déclarée saine d'esprit et guérie de tous les troubles dont elle souffrait lors de son admission, elle n'a plus aucune raison de rester ici. Pour confirmer sa sortie, la signature de Mason était nécessaire puisque Margot était placée sous sa tutelle. »

« Et il a signé ? »

« Sans la moindre hésitation. »

Hannibal sourit et posa la feuille signée par Mason sur le bureau afin qu'Alana puisse la voir. Will y jeta un coup d'œil et nota que le trait constituant le « r » final de Verger était tremblant et cela lui procura une intense satisfaction. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer comment le psychiatre avait convaincu le chirurgien mais il réfléchissait surtout aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire.

Il pensait qu'Hannibal n'avait pas seulement agi par sympathie envers Alana et n'aurait pas été surpris si ces derniers temps, Mason s'était montré un peu plus bravache qu'à l'accoutumée avec lui. Hannibal ne tolérait Mason que tant que ce dernier n'essayait pas de s'imposer face à lui et gardait une politesse relative à son égard. Il avait sûrement commis un impair récemment.

« Donc, Margot est libre de sortir et d'aller où bon lui semble ? »

« Absolument, mais vous savez déjà que le père de Mason qui possède la maison familiale et les terres ne l'accueillera pas les bras ouverts. »

« Elle n'aura qu'à venir vivre avec moi. »

« Je vous le déconseille fortement. Vous habitez ici, au village, vous allez sans cesse croiser des collègues et ils se poseront des questions. »

« Ils ne pourront pas savoir qu'elle est davantage qu'une amie et colocataire. De nombreuses personnes font ça pour diviser le loyer. »

« Je loue plusieurs maisons dont une située juste à côté de la mienne. Il est possible de passer discrètement d'une maison à l'autre sans passer par l'extérieur. Et j'ai besoin d'une secrétaire, je suis débordé et il n'y a personne pour répondre au téléphone lorsque je suis ici. Margot aurait un emploi, un logement et vous pourriez venir la voir autant que vous le souhaiteriez. Vous auriez l'air de venir me voir moi. »

« Et bien, ce serait... »

« Ce serait vraiment parfait. Je vous remercie infiniment. » déclara Margot, prenant immédiatement sa décision.

« Nous règlerons les détails de la location dès ce soir. En attendant, vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'accueil. Evitezle bureau surtout, Freddie Lounds ne vous laissera pas en paix si elle vous voit. »

Margot hocha la tête, laissa Alana la serrer longuement contre elle puis se leva. Les deux femmes sortirent, non sans qu'Alana ait remercié une nouvelle fois Hannibal. Margot se rendit comme prévu dans la salle d'accueil tandis qu'Alana retournait travailler (elle était encore un peu sous l'effet du stress, mais elle n'avait pas tellement le choix), et Will et le psychiatre se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls.

« Hannibal, dites-moi que vous serez présent ici ces prochains jours. »

« Je le serai autant que possible. »

« Ça va paraitre égoïste, et je suis vraiment content pour Alana et Margot mais...vous êtes conscient que Mason va vouloir se venger de vous ? Vous lui avez pris sa sœur. Il a probablement tenté d'en faire son jouet depuis le plus jeune âge, et elle lui a résisté. Et il ne pourra jamais terminer de la briser comme il le souhaitait maintenant que vous l'avez mise hors de sa portée... »

« Et vous êtes inquiet. »

« Non je ne suis pas juste inquiet, j'ai peur. Il va vouloir se venger de vous mais il n'est pas de taille pour vous affronter directement, alors il s'en prendra à ceux que vous lui avez interdit de toucher. Moi ou Abigail. »

« Je serai là. »

« Peut-être que non s'il agit en-dehors des heures où vous êtes ici. Il agira même probablement la nuit, comme il l'a fait quand il a tué Georgia. »

« Non, sans Cordell, il ne prendra jamais le risque de reprendre ses petits amusements nocturnes. »

« Vous n'en savez rien. »

« Ne laissez pas la peur vous envahir, Will. La peur empêche la réflexion, tout comme la douleur lorsque l'on est incapable de la gérer ou de la combattre. »

« Des mots, toujours des mots, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dans cette situation. »

« Ne soyez pas insolent, j'ai dit que je vous aiderai. »

« Ne me trahissez pas, Hannibal. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que ce que vous avez fait pour me faire entrer ici, déposer ces armes chez moi pour m'incriminer, ce n'était pas une trahison. Pas un...donné pour un rendu, juste une punition. Une entrée en la matière. »

« Faites-moi confiance, Will. »

« J'aimerais...j'aimerais vraiment. »

« Je pense que nous allons nous en tenir là pour aujourd'hui, mmh ? »

Will hocha la tête et se leva, la tête basse et le ventre noué par l'appréhension. Juste avant qu'il ne pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, Hannibal l'entoura de ses bras par derrière ce qui le fit se crisper immédiatement. Il se détendit à peine lorsque l'homme respira son odeur en une longue et profonde inspiration.

« Je sens la peur, c'est ça ? C'est une odeur agréable pour vous ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est une odeur vaguement métallique, comme de la rouille. J'ai un confrère qui a fait une intéressante expérience à ce sujet, en montrant des photos de personnes aux visages neutres à une partie ses étudiants. Auparavant, il leur a fait sentir un coton imbibé de la sueur d'une personne qui avait eu peur, ce qu'il n'a pas fait avec l'autre partie de ses élèves. Ceux du groupe qui avaient été exposés à l'odeur trouvaient souvent une expression effrayée aux visages des photos, et ils éprouvaient un sentiment de sympathie pour ces inconnus. »

« La plupart des gens ont l'envie d'aider une personne effrayée ou en difficulté. Est-ce que je vous suis plus sympathique en cet instant ? »

« Non. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais...mmh. Ne faites pas ça. »

Hannibal pressait ses lèvres doucement contre sa gorge, sentant certainement sous elles les battements de son cœur. A sa demande, il renonça à ce contact mais le retourna afin de lui faire face et l'embrassa. Cette fois, Will ne résista pas, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait en songeant que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid puisqu'il s'était soulagé un peu plus tôt, mais il comprit qu'il se trompait dès que la langue d'Hannibal envahit sa bouche. Il passa les bras sous la veste de son costume et serra l'homme contre lui, n'ayant aucune envie de le repousser.

« Hannibal, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... » tenta-t-il quand même, tournant la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard.

« Avoir de l'attirance pour un homme ne vous rend pas homosexuel, Will. Vous êtes clairement et principalement attiré par les femmes, mais il se pourrait que les hommes soulèvent votre intérêt de temps à autre. Peut-être seulement lorsqu'un lien affectif assez fort se crée entre vous et votre éventuel partenaire, mh ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Et ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Fiez-vous à vos instincts, ils ne mentent pas. Il n'y a qu'une question que vous devez vous poser... »

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa derechef, plus longuement et Will se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans son pantalon blanc de détenu.

« Quelle...question ?»

« Est-ce que vous aimez ça ? »

Un nouveau baiser acheva de le faire entrer totalement en érection et il émit un faible gémissement contre les lèvres du médecin puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il leva la main pour caresser l'une de ses pommettes saillantes et Hannibal tourna le visage pour embrasser sa paume, respirant à nouveau profondément son odeur, ce qui lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait fait ça. Will sourit en répondant à sa question :

« Difficile de le nier. »

La main d'Hannibal se posa immédiatement entre ses jambes, la paume épousant la forme de son sexe.

« En effet. »

« Pas contre la porte... »

Le médecin hocha la tête et l'invita d'un geste de la main à rejoindre la petite pièce où se trouvait la table d'auscultation, mais il ne le fit pas s'y assoir comme il s'y attendait, préférant le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser intense. Sa main retrouva le chemin de son entrejambe en un instant et celles de Will se crispèrent dans son dos, froissant légèrement le tissu de son veston.

« Ahh... »

« Vous êtes sensible...aussi bien au plaisir qu'à la douleur. »

« Au moins l'un des deux est positif. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas très sensible...ou vous vous contrôlez vraiment bien. »

« Bien sûr que je me contrôle, c'est votre plaisir qui m'importe. »

Hannibal recula de quelques pas, enleva sa veste et releva les manches de sa chemise pour être plus à l'aise puis il se rapprocha et enleva le haut de l'empathe, le pliant et le plaçant de côté avec ses propres vêtements. Il caressa le torse du jeune homme un moment avant de se baisser pour enlever ses chaussures, manipulant avec attention ses pieds bandés.

« Rester debout vous est pénible ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Bien. »

Will inspira profondément quand le médecin lui enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement mais une fois qu'il fut nu devant lui, il ne se sentit pas gêné le moins du monde, ni même vulnérable. Il frissonna quand il posa sa joue contre l'une de ses jambes et remonta jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, à la fois effrayé et excité à la vue de sa bouche se rapprochant de son sexe. Lorsque Hannibal se releva pour lui faire face, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle et expira longuement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Étonnamment à l'aise. »

Le psychiatre le laissa l'attirer contre lui mais repoussa doucement ses mains quand il essaya de desserrer sa cravate, ne lui donnant pas plus d'explications. L'empathe n'en demanda pas, trop occupé à regarder ses mains d'artiste glisser le long de son torse jusqu'à son sexe, frémissant quand ses doigts atteignirent ses poils aux boucles serrées. Un petit soupir lui échappa dès qu'ils caressèrent son pénis de haut en bas et de bas en haut, à plusieurs reprises.

« Hannibal... »

Le médecin était tout sauf hésitant et s'il ne faisait que frôler son sexe, c'était pour faire monter le désir peu à peu et l'habituer à ce qu'il le touche. Dès que Will ferma les yeux, il resserra fortement ses doigts à la base de son érection et commença à le masturber, lentement, récoltant un premier gémissement des plus prometteurs.

Will baissa les yeux sur la main s'activant entre ses jambes et aussitôt, toutes les images qu'il associait aux mains du psychiatre défilèrent dans son esprit, se superposant plus ou moins à sa vision actuelle. Il les vit sous le jet d'eau chaude du robinet de sa cuisine, utilisées avec adresse pour réaliser des fleurs exquises aux pétales comestibles, traçant de belles lettres pour quelques invitations à dîner, courant le long des pages d'un livre compliqué à la recherche d'informations, plongées dans un corps encore chaud et palpitant à la recherche d'un organe intéressant...

« Je vois... »

« Vous voyez ? Que voyez-vous, Will ? »

« Vos mains couvertes de sang, aaahhh... »

Hannibal se contenta de sourire et accéléra légèrement le rythme de ses coups de poignet avant de le diminuer pour ne pas qu'il jouisse trop vite, apprenant à jouer de ce nouvel instrument des plus intéressants qu'était son corps vibrant de plaisir. Will gémit à nouveau et ses mains s'égarèrent sur la nuque, le dos et même sur les fesses du médecin. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il l'avait empêché de le déshabiller. La sensation des différentes matières, satinées, douces ou légèrement plus rêche de ses vêtements contre sa peau nue était une source d'excitation supplémentaire et après quelques longues minutes de plus, il haletait, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos et proche de l'orgasme. La brume rouge commençait à envahir son esprit et en cet instant il pouvait tout envoyer au diable, de ses questionnements sur sa sexualité jusqu'à sa crainte des futurs agissements de Mason, plus rien n'avait d'importance en-dehors des doigts délicieusement serrés de son amant. Il renversa la tête en arrière et gémit le prénom du thérapeute, ayant un premier orgasme légèrement moins intense que ceux qu'il parvenait à obtenir habituellement, mais il n'éjacula pas et surtout, il resta dur et son plaisir ne diminua pas.

Jusque-là, il n'avait presque pensé à rien en-dehors de tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les mains d'Hannibal, mais il pouvait compter sur son esprit pour l'envoyer dans une direction qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Brièvement, il pensa à Georgia et au fait que les doigts du médecin lui procuraient infiniment plus de plaisir que tout ce qu''ils avaient pu faire ensemble, elle et lui. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant parce que ça durait, ça durait infiniment plus longtemps que le rapport bref qu'ils avaient sous la douche et que toutes ses séances de masturbation. Cela durait parce qu'il était détendu et qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre, et aussi parce qu'Hannibal faisait tout pour prolonger les choses. Néanmoins, il haletait de plus en plus fort et sentait les premières gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échapper de l'extrémité de son sexe, et alors qu'il était tout proche d'un second orgasme, la main du psychiatre se desserra, le laissant terriblement frustré. Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches et celui-ci se permit de lui demander, avec son maudit sourire de renard :

« Encore ? »

Will avala sa salive et hocha la tête, regardant ses propres mains qui tremblaient contre les épaules du meurtrier. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait et articula très nettement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Hannibal. »

Le nouveau sourire qu'il lui adressa ne lui plut pas beaucoup et il haussa les sourcils quand le psychiatre resserra ses doigts dans le vide à hauteur de son sexe, formant un cercle quasi parfait.

« Non... »

« Allons, Will. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue puis poussa son sexe dans la main de son amant, gémissant alors qu'elle se resserrait encore un peu. Bien entendu, il ne fit pas un geste pour recommencer à le masturber et Will commença à aller et venir lui-même, les bras noués autour de son cou et son torse collé au sien. Il n'essaya pas de dissimuler son visage contre sa gorge, sachant que ça lui déplairait, mais il ne le regarda tout de même pas dans les yeux. Doucement, la main du psychiatre recommença à s'élever et s'abaisser, et au fur et à mesure que le mouvement devenait plus rapide, la fréquence de ses gémissements augmentait avec eux.

« Oui, ahh...Hannibal... Hannibal...Hanni..aaah... »

Il jouit et sentit vaguement la main libre du médecin se placer un peu au-dessus de son sexe pour arrêter le jet de sperme et éviter d'en avoir sur ses vêtements car ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés. Il poussa encore un petit gémissement alors que le brouillard rouge qui tapissait chaque recoin de son esprit devenait visible, la couleur s'imprimait sous ses paupières closes comme une sorte de flash. L'intensité de l'orgasme le priva de toutes capacités de réflexion pendant un instant qu'il utilisa pour reprendre son souffle.

Hannibal l'amena jusqu'à la table où il s'assit, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps et Will le regarda essuyer son sexe et le sperme sur ses mains dans un état second. Il s'attendait au baiser doux qu'il lui donna sur les lèvres, mais pas à ce qu'il se penche un bref instant pour lécher l'extrémité de son pénis encore gonflé et récupérer une dernière goutte de semence.

« Aha ! »

Le médecin releva la tête vers lui en souriant et s'installa à ses côtés sur la table, l'observant tranquillement reprendre ses esprits. Will anticipa sa question favorite tout en jetant un coup d'œil entre ses jambes.

« Je me sens plus que satisfait, je ne regrette rien, et vous avez perdu le contrôle. »

« Moi non plus, je ne suis pas insensible. »

Will prit une légère inspiration et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la remontant progressivement même s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de le toucher de façon aussi intime. La main d'Hannibal se referma sur son poignet et l'écarta avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui puis les détourna, se sentant vaguement coupable de ne pas lui rendre la pareille. Les doigts d'Hannibal retrouvèrent le chemin de sa gorge, se blottirent sous son menton puis poussèrent vers le haut pour lui faire relever la tête, puis il l'embrassa doucement. Il ne lui en voulait pas et n'attendait rien de particulier de sa part. Rien qu'il ne soit capable de lui donner, ou dont il n'ait pas envie.

L'empathe lui parla brièvement du fait qu'il avait eu deux orgasmes et secoua la tête quand il lui demande si ça lui arrivait fréquemment. Hannibal lui assura qu'il lui apprendrait à contrôler son plaisir sans entrer dans les détails puis il s'isola un moment dans son bureau pendant que Will se rhabillait. Quand il retourna auprès de lui, son état d'excitation était suffisamment redescendu pour qu'il puisse le raccompagner jusqu'à sa cellule.

.

.

.

.

 _Blabla : Iiiih, j'ai passé la barre des 50 commentaires et des100 pages (je bosse sur open office), ça n'a pas l'air de grand-chose mais je suis trop happy, merci à vous XD. J'ai aussi vu que j'avais 10 « followers », merci à vous aussi (et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est mon carburant x))._

 _Les chaps 18 et 19 ont été corrigés (je crois qu'il reste une faute ou deux que je n'ai pas retrouvées T_T) et celui-ci aussi ! (Les accents/cédilles sur les majuscules ne sont pas toujours pris en compte par mon traitement de texte, du coup parfois je ne peux pas les ajouter _)._

 _J'ai participé aux nuits du FoF, donc j'ai maintenant 2 fictions en cours (mais celle-ci sera écrite en priorité)._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Artemis : Oui eh, c'est beau l'amour, ça fait du bien entre deux séances de torture/meurtres/etc._

 _Vianaha : Oui, s'il ne pousse pas un peu les choses, il ne se passeraijamais rien avec Will x). Franklyn est une victime idéale, mais je ne sais pas encore qui/quoi/comment/quand. J'avais juste envie de l'inclure =p. Et non, ce n'est pas Bedelia (mystèreee) enfin j'hésite entre Bedelia et cet autre perso._

 _Adonis Pendragon : Mdr, la grande classe x). Tes reviews me font toujours bien rire, les conneries c'est la vie !_

 _Est-ce que tu me hais un peu moins, maintenant ? Bon j'avoue, c'est juste des jeux de mains, mais ça progresse eh ? Pardon, pardon, pardon pour les fautes (c'est plus l'orthographe que le style qui pèche non?)._

 _Alooors, j'ai été voir la définition pour pansexuel qui dit : "La pansexualité se définit comme l'attirance sexuelle, émotionnelle, romantique ou spirituelle pour d'autres personnes sans considération de leur sexe biologique, de leur expression de genre ou de leur orientation sexuelle. »_

 _Donc oui, si on suit cette définition on peut dire qu'Hannibal est pansexuel puisqu'il est attiré par Will avant tout spirituellement et qu'il se fiche qu'il soit un homme ou une femme, et qu'il serait toujours attiré par lui-même si Will était totalement hétéro ou asexuel._

 _Grey-ace, ce serait être 'demisexuel' donc plutôt asexuel sauf si on a un lien fort avec la personne, donc là non, Hannibal ne l'est pas. Will est un peu comme ça par rapport aux hommes, mais vu qu'il est sexuellement attiré par les femmes (sans besoin d'un lien fort), heu, ba non plus donc._


	21. Le disciple de l'Empaleur

Chapitre 21 : Le disciple de l'Empaleur

Le docteur Lecter proposa son bras à Will pour le raccompagner en cellule sous prétexte de ne pas le faire trop s'appuyer sur ses pieds blessés mais il refusa poliment, gêné par l'idée d'un contact avec lui alors qu'il retournait auprès de son petit groupe. Il avait l'impression que le fait de s'être rapproché du meurtrier de façon aussi intime était visible sur tout son corps ou tout du moins sur son visage, comme s'il était écrit « amant d'Hannibal Lecter » en lettres de feu sur son front.

Il essaya de garder un visage impassible et s'installa au fond de sa cellule pendant que le médecin demandait les clés pour emmener Abigail en thérapie et écouta d'une oreille distraite Franklyn interpeller ce dernier.

« Docteur Lecter ! Et moi ? »

« Bonjour, Franklyn. »

« Oh oui bonjour, pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs...Il faut que vous m'aidiez à sortir d'ici, c'est une terrible méprise... »

« Vous verrez cela avec votre psychiatre. »

« Comment ça ? Ça ne sera pas vous ? »

« Rien n'est encore décidé, vous pourrez être mon patient, celui du Dr Sutcliffe ou celui du Dr Chilton. Ou peut-être celui d'un nouveau collègue, il va y avoir des engagements très bientôt. »

«Mais je veux que vous soyez mon psychiatre ! Je veux dire, j'aimerais beaucoup, si c'était possible. Vous êtes le meilleur, vous comprenez...Et puis dans ces engagements, rien ne dit qu'il y aura un psychiatre, si ? C'est prévu ? »

« Il me semble avoir entendu parler de la venue d'un urologue, d'un psychiatre, d'un chirurgien, d'infirmiers et de gardiens, mais cela reste à confirmer. »

« Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas venir en thérapie maintenant ? »

« Voyons Franklyn, les dames d'abord...Je vais mettre cette incivilité sur le compte de la perturbation engendrée par votre transfert en ces lieux, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« Non, non bien sûr...Mes excuses les plus sincères, docteur Lecter, mademoiselle Hobbs. »

Abigail intervint, connaissant bien Hannibal et son antipathie profonde pour les personnes manquant de tact ou de politesse de façon générale.

« Je vous pardonne bien volontiers Franklyn, surtout que vous avez été d'une agréable compagnie jusqu'à présent. »

Will vit le sourire, pas dupe, qu'Hannibal adressa à Abigail quand celle-ci lui prit le bras et les regarda disparaître au bout du couloir comme à son habitude, trouvant qu'ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un père et de sa fille. Il sentit une bouffée d'affection à leur égard l'envahir et repensa un instant au tableau idyllique qu'il avait imaginé dans la cellule de contention, mais il se força à ne pas garder son esprit fixé là-dessus parce que c'était tout sauf réaliste. Hannibal avait raison dans un sens, il était trop sensible, et pas seulement à la douleur et au plaisir. Il avait considéré comme de la famille des gens qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'un mois, considérait Abigail comme une sœur après un peu plus d'une année et se sentait presque prêt à ignorer la monstruosité d'un homme qui l'avait conduit droit dans un asile de fous, torturait parfois des innocents par amour de l'art et les lui servait dans de la vaisselle en porcelaine. Il l'avait même laissé le toucher...Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui, et il ne savait plus s'il devait lutter contre ou juste se laisser porter par le courant. Un long reniflement le sortit de ses pensées et il haussa un sourcil en voyant Randall le front appuyé sur les barreaux en train de respirer...son odeur ?

« Randall... ? »

« Ton odeur...cela me fait penser à quelque-chose.»

« Comme quoi ? »

« Tu n'aimerais pas que je le dise tout haut. »

Il jeta un regard en coin à Franklyn qui écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient et Will se leva, posant ses mains sur les barreaux et lui présentant son oreille. Il frissonna quand l'homme-animal chuchota mais seulement parce que son souffle était chaud, il n'avait pas peur qu'il le morde, plus du tout, alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû. La progression de leurs rapports avait été assez...fulgurante.

« Toi et Lecter, vous êtes intimes ? »

« Et tu déduis ça rien qu'avec mon odeur ? A cause de mmh...la sueur ? On peut suer pour différentes raisons, tu sais. »

« Oui, la peur ou le stress mais l'odeur est différente. Il y a l'activité physique aussi mais je ne pense pas que tu fasses des exercices de musculation pendant ta thérapie. Et enfin, il y a le sexe. Alors par élimination... »

« Oui et bien, il m'a laissé seul un moment dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. »

« Tu n'as pas d'odeur habituellement. »

« Oui, parce que je prends un bain. Tu es trop curieux... »

« Oh, tu réponds pourtant à toutes mes questions. Je sais que je suis un bon confident. Et je ne dirai rien à Abigail, même si elle et moi nous nous rapprochons. »

« Oui, à propos de ça... »

« Ne fais pas ton grand-frère protecteur avec moi. Elle n'a pas besoin que tu le sois autant. Alors, il ne s'est rien passé avec lui ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, donc. Ça doit être particulier, avec quelqu'un comme lui.»

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » demanda Will un peu sèchement, et il le regretta immédiatement.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ? Que tu serais mon ami et que tu te soucierais de moi ? Et bien il en est de même pour moi. Je t'aime, Will. Pas romantiquement, la romance est un concept un peu abstrait pour moi. Mais sincèrement. Et je me soucie de ce que tu ressens et aussi à quoi tu t'exposes. Etre très intime avec un être comme Lecter n'est pas sans conséquences. »

« Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas être...cassant. Et je te remercie de te soucier de moi, mais je peux gérer ça. Du moins j'essaie de le gérer...Et nous ne sommes pas très intimes. »

Will aurait aimé pouvoir dire à l'homme-animal qu'il l'aimait aussi, de cette sorte d'amour familial qu'il avait pour les membres de son groupe, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile pour lui. La nature particulière de Randall lui donnait cette spontanéité et cette absence de gêne que peu de personnes possédaient.

« Suffisamment. C'est difficile pour toi, l'idée d'une relation comme celle-là. D'un côté, la moralité, de l'autre, les instincts. »

« Non ce n'est pas comme ça. Ce ne sont pas heu...les instincts qui me poussent vers lui. »

« Plus profond et plus complexe...Seulement le sexe aurait été moins dangereux. Reste lucide à propos de ce qu'il est. »

« J'essaie, l'idée que j'ai de lui...je sais qu'elle est différente de ce qu'il est vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas l'idée que tu en as, je pense qu'elle est assez correcte vu ton don et tes capacités d'observations. Le problème, c'est ce que tu voudrais qu'il soit. »

« Exact, docteur Tier »

« Mmh, je savais que j'aurais dû faire psy plutôt qu'employé de musée. »

« Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. »

« Ouais, ça peut aller. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez, tous les deux ? Vous savez, je peux tenir un secret moi aussi. » se plaignit Franklyn.

« S'ils ne veulent pas vous le dire, ils ne veulent pas. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. » intervint Peter.

L'homme était plutôt timide et il intervenait peu dans les conflits, aussi Will l'encouragea pour cette prise de parole. Il avait l'impression que doucement, il prenait de l'assurance à leur contact.

« Peter a raison Franklyn, il est inutile de poser la question. »

A la surprise de Will, Randall les contredit tous les deux.

« Oh, ce n'est rien de si mystérieux... Je parlais à Will de sa sœur, qui me plaît beaucoup. Comme Will est mon ami, c'est plus facile pour moi de lui confier certaines choses, alors que vous, je ne vous connais pas. Ce n'est pas que nous tenions spécialement à vous tenir à l'écart. »

« Mais nous pouvons être amis, peut-être ? »

Will comprenait maintenant : Randall préférait donner une fausse explication à Franklyn que de lui laisser imaginer de quoi ils avaient parlé, si jamais il avait pu saisir un ou deux mots malgré leurs murmures. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Un bref instant, il lui sembla voir une ombre derrière le jeune homme, comme une queue de loup s'agitant. Randall avait envie de jouer. Il était encore silencieux et très calme dès qu'un gardien était dans les parages, mais comparé à la veille où il parlait à peine, il reprenait déjà du poil de la bête. Après avoir passé six jours en isolement, Will trouvait ça assez extraordinaire.

« Si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait, vous ne voudriez pas être mon ami. » déclara-t-il, de sa voix toujours basse et rauque.

« Dites-le moi toujours. »

« Randall a du mal à parler, ne l'épuisez pas. »

Will raconta à Franklyn pourquoi l'homme-animal avait été admis ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait à Cordell, et la punition qui s'en était suivie : les six jours en isolement et les bains glacés, curieux malgré lui de voir comment l'homme corpulent allait réagir.

« Je suis désolé que l'on vous ai fait ça...Selon Will, ce Cordell semblait avoir largement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Et les autres victimes, elles le méritaient, selon vous ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander l'empathe.

« Non, j'imagine que non. Mais vous êtes quand même son ami, parce qu'il n'est pas responsable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est sa pathologie qui le fait agir ainsi et je suis sûr...je suis sûr que vous éprouvez des regrets, Randall. »

« Oh oui, beaucoup. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu en tuer plus. J'ai besoin de ça pour me sentir vivant, vous comprenez, je suis parfaitement incapable de m'arrêter. Hum, vous devez me trouver monstrueux à présent... » soupira-t-il, feignant la tristesse.

Will échangea un regard avec Peter qui essayait autant que lui de ne pas montrer son amusement, et il pensa qu'Abigail aurait eu beaucoup de mal à conserver son sérieux si elle avait été là. Randall flirtait carrément avec Franklyn et c'était à la fois drôle et vaguement effrayant.

« Non, non. Enfin, ce que vous avez fait est terrible mais je vous trouve plutôt mmh...fascinant. »

« Vous êtes bien aimable. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai mal à la gorge et je me sens fatigué, je vais me reposer. »

« Je comprends Randall, je peux vous appeler Randall. »

« Mais oui, vous l'avez déjà fait d'ailleurs. »

« Oh oui, hum, reposez-vous bien. »

Randall alla s'allonger et, malgré qu'il avait semblé en meilleure forme, il s'endormit sur l'espace de quelques minutes, en plein jour. L'empathe ne voulait pas le déranger, pas plus que Peter, et ils s'allongèrent eux aussi. Will n'avait pas sommeil et pas non plus envie de se torturer l'esprit avec ce qu'il ressentait ou non pour Hannibal et évita autant que possible de repenser à sa main étroitement serrée autour de son sexe. Malgré lui, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.

Il s'occupa l'esprit de son mieux pendant tout le temps de la sieste de l'homme-animal qui s'éveilla au moment où le docteur Lecter raccompagnait Abigail, une petite cage à la main. Randall attira son attention poliment et lui demanda s'il pourrait avoir juste une séance de thérapie avec lui, ce à quoi Lecter répondit qu'il essaierait de lui trouver une place dans son agenda. Will était certain qu'il aurait sa séance plus vite que Franklyn et réprima un sourire, observant Abigail qui retournait dans sa cellule. Elle semblait détendue et de bonne humeur, et Will ne manqua pas le long regard qu'elle échangea avec Randall, puis il reporta son attention sur Hannibal. Ce dernier avait ouvert la cage et attendait patiemment que Peter fasse ses adieux à Kévin.

« Docteur...vous êtes sûr que l'enfant s'occupera bien de lui ? »

« Absolument certain. C'est une jeune personne très douce, qui a l'habitude des rongeurs. Je passerai leur rendre visite, à elle et à ses parents, et comme ça je pourrai vous donner des nouvelles de Kévin, mh ? »

« Oui, merci. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir Kévin...Sois sage et n'embarrasse pas le docteur Lecter. »

Hannibal s'éloigna, ne prolongeant pas le moment plus que nécessaire et sembla se diriger vers la salle d'attente, sans doute pour aller chercher Margot. Il était encore tôt, mais il arrangeait souvent ses horaires à sa guise. Il demandait un salaire très raisonnable pour un homme aussi qualifié, alors Chilton lui laissait une assez grande liberté d'actions. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'argent ou de ce travail qui était juste une source d'amusement et de distraction pour lui. La fortune d'Hannibal était conséquente, constituée au départ des biens hérités de ses parents et il n'avait fait que l'accroitre depuis avec des actions, l'achat et la revente de biens immobiliers, des locations et le fruit de son travail comme chirurgien puis comme psychiatre. Il avait d'ailleurs donné une somme très généreuse à Chilton la veille pour faire passer la pilule à propos de Margot car un patient qui s'en allait, c'était une perte de subsides accordés par l'état. Et une partie de ces subsides, détournés de leur fonction première, allaient droit dans les poches du directeur.

« Peter ? Viens par ici.»

Randall était appuyé sur les barreaux du côté de la cellule de Peter et ce dernier s'approcha sans méfiance, ne tresaillant même pas quand ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit poser la tête sur son épaule. L'homme-animal lui murmura quelques paroles consolatrices et ils restèrent assez proches pendant le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée, même si Randall échangea encore quelques œillades amoureuses avec Abigail en regrettant qu'elle soit aussi loin de lui, et quelques nouvelles paroles séductrices avec Franklyn. La jeune fille semblait amusée par cet échange, tout comme Will et Peter, parce que pour le moment ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais au fond de lui, Will songeait qu'il tiendrait cet « amusement » à l'œil parce qu'il pourrait prendre une tournure bien moins drôle. Peut-être que Randall voulait juste jouer, c'était probablement le cas parce qu'après six jours à l'isolement il n'était sûrement pas prêt à commettre un autre carnage, mais d'ici quelques temps, ses instincts meurtriers risquaient fort de se manifester à nouveau.

La soirée était longue et, il fallait l'avouer, assez ennuyeuse. Ils décidèrent de se raconter des histoires pour faire passer le temps et Will qui avait tendance à s'isoler et à ne pas prêter attention aux sons en provenance des autres cellules (celles qui n'étaient pas occupées par les membres de son groupe) entendit quelques chuchotements et murmures étouffés. Les paravents installés fonctionnaient plutôt bien, mais le son circulait quand même via le couloir. Leur but premier était seulement de couper la vue, pourtant même sans eux le petit groupe de Will n'avait pas eu de vraies interactions avec les autres. C'était à peine si le jeune homme savait qui se trouvait après la cellule de Peter (c'était une vieille femme assez silencieuse) ou après celle de Thomas (un grand type qui semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur), mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si curieux.

Aussi loin, s'il avait voulu discuter avec eux, il aurait dû élever la voix, ce qui aurait attiré l'attention des gardiens et il voulait autant que possible avoir la paix. Cela aurait pu gêner Peter et Thomas qui étaient aux extrémités mais Thomas n'était pas en condition pour se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit et Peter semblait craindre la vieille femme, donc ce nouvel arrangement était pour le mieux.

Alors que la soirée avançait, Will ne se sentait franchement pas à l'aise et Abigail non plus. Elle avait parlé avec Hannibal de Margot et de Mason et malgré les promesses du médecin, elle redoutait de voir arriver le chirurgien d'un instant à l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à raconter des histoires, mais c'était mieux que de ne faire que penser et se ronger les sangs et ils essayèrent de leur mieux de divertir les autres. Franklyn ressentit néanmoins l'atmosphère assez pesante qui régnait et il proposa tout naturellement :

« Hey, vous voudriez que je vous chante quelque chose ? Je chante vraiment bien vous savez. »

« Ca va attirer l'attention... C'est votre premier jour, restez tranquille. »

« Je me tairai s'ils disent quelque chose, personne ne m'a formellement demandé de ne pas chanter. »

« Oh, comme vous voudrez. » abandonna Will.

Il haussa les sourcils avec stupéfaction quand Franklyn commença parce que s'il faisait quelques fausses notes de temps à autre, et bien...il fallait avouer qu'il avait une voix agréable. Randall bailla néanmoins, peu sensible à la chanson romantique choisie et Franklyn changea radicalement de registre pour une chanson à boire qui fit sourire l'homme-animal, révélant toutes ses dents pointues. Franklyn les avait déjà vues puisque Randall lui avait parlé, mais là, elles étaient bien visibles et le petit homme les regarda avec fascination et frayeur, comme un lapin fixerait les phares d'une voiture. Néanmoins, il continua à chanter, provoquant les rires chez les autres détenus, ceux qu'ils ne voyaient plus à cause des paravents. Bientôt, alors que le contenu des chansons se faisait plus salace, le volume dans le couloir augmenta et les gardiens, immanquablement, arrivèrent pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

Franklyn eut la chance de ne pas tomber sur un gardien très strict comme Richard et il n'eut droit qu'à une remontrance. Après ça ils allèrent se coucher, en déplaçant les matelas au sol pour Will et Abigail qui dormirent l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt somnolèrent car ils redoutaient l'arrivée de Mason. Les heures s'égrenèrent mais le boucher en blouse blanche ne vint pas, ruminant sans doute sa vengeance.

Le lendemain, il ne donna pas signe de vie non plus et Will remarqua qu'Alana Bloom, le docteur Lecter et Barney passèrent plusieurs fois par leur couloir alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas spécialement besoin. Alana s'arrêta pour leur donner des nouvelles de Margot qui allait très bien et se reposait dans sa nouvelle maison (Hannibal avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne au moins une semaine pour récupérer et se réhabituer à vivre à l'extérieur de l'Asile). Hannibal lui, s'arrêta pour annoncer à Randall qu'il pouvait l'intercaler entre deux patients, mais que la séance serait courte.

Pour que cela ne paraisse pas curieux après son agression sur Cordell, il ne le fit pas sortir de cellule lui-même et demanda aux infirmiers de le lier à son siège dans son bureau. Quand ils furent seuls, il s'excusa pour les désagréments d'une telle procédure.

« Oh je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde, docteur Lecter. »

« Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé ? »

« J'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un comme vous. »

« Un meurtrier ? »

« Quelqu'un de lucide surtout. Will est trop sentimental...Et puis j'aimerais parler de lui. De ce qu'il m'a fait... »

« Il vous a changé d'une façon surprenante en si peu de temps, à moins que le changement ne soit feint. »

« Il ne l'est pas. Il m'a réellement...apprivoisé. J'ai toujours été très solitaire même si de nombreuses personnes ont tenté de se rapprocher de moi, sans savoir qui j'étais. Des collègues, des connaissances...Cela ne m'intéressait pas. Ils ne me connaissaient pas vraiment, ils ne connaissaient que Randall, ma...façade humaine. Will sait qui je suis, et il accepte ça. »

« Il voit ce que vous êtes, l'animal, mais pensez-vous réellement qu'il l'accepte pleinement ? Je ne le crois pas. Il l'accepte momentanément. C'est la situation qui l'a fait se rapprocher de vous, le besoin d'avoir des alliés, de ne pas être seul. L'affection qu'il a pour vous est réelle, mais elle n'est pas à toute épreuve. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si Will vous avait connu en-dehors de cet endroit, il vous aurait arrêté et conduit ici. »

« Bien sûr, c'était son travail, et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de me connaître. »

« Et il aurait vu vos victimes. Il lui est plus facile de s'attacher à vous ici, loin de la vue de ces innocents déchiquetés par vos soins. N'évoquons même pas Cordell ou Gideon, leurs morts servaient ses intérêts. Mais soyez vous-même...choisissez vous-même votre proie, tuez...et vous le perdrez. »

« Bien, tuer c'est tuer. Une victime qu'il aurait choisie ou une autre, cela m'importe peu. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas déjà la proie à l'esprit ? Vous serez capable d'attendre que Will vous en offre une autre ? Vous n'êtes pas venu juste pour me parler, Randall. »

« Non, c'est vrai...J'aurais pu attendre que Will me désigne une autre victime, s'ils ne m'avaient pas fait ça. »

« L'isolement. »

« Six jours...L'immobilisation, les bains glacés, le silence...Cela m'a épuisé, brisé, mais pas seulement. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, la seule chose qui me calmait...C'était la pensée des meurtres que j'avais commis. Le goût de la chair, les cris, la couleur du sang...Cela forme comme une sorte de chant, une mélodie qui se répète encore et encore dans votre esprit. Vous connaissez ça. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, invitant l'homme-animal à poursuivre.

« J'ai besoin de tuer à nouveau, docteur. Les meurtres de Cordell et Gideon, ils étaient comme une bouffée d'air mais insuffisants, trop rapides, trop...encadrés. J'ai besoin de courir après une proie, de sentir la terreur et de pouvoir...déchirer et mordre longuement. Après ça, je pourrai à nouveau être calme et patient. Je pourrai attendre une prochaine victime des mois entiers, s'il le faut. Mais si je n'en ai pas une maintenant, je vais devenir fou. Je sais ce qui va se passer...J'attaquerai le premier gardien venu, je retournerai à l'isolement et je perdrai complètement la raison. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

« Vous avez déjà quelque-chose en tête. Demandez, Randall. »

« Mason a tué Georgia dans les sous-sol...Je me disais que vous en auriez peut-être la clé, vous aussi. Est-ce que Franklyn a de la famille ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas un problème. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être en train d'essayer de s'accaparer ses bien, maintenant qu'il est considéré comme aliéné. Ils viendront à l'enterrement pour les apparences. »

« Ils demanderont peut-être à ouvrir le cercueil pour le voir. »

« La cause officielle de la mort sera une septicémie. Un empoisonnement du sang causé par une infection. Le cercueil restera fermé pour éviter les risques de contagion. »

« Parfait. Quand ? »

« Laissez-vous un peu de temps pour récupérer. Randall...Je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que Will tient beaucoup à Abigail.»

« Je ne ferai aucun mal à Abigail. »

« Quelle est la nature de votre penchant pour elle ? »

« Un mélange d'attraction et d'affection. Elle est intelligente et elle a du cran. Que je me rapproche d'elle, cela vous déplait ? »

« Non. »

L'homme-animal fit un petit signe de tête à l'homme en face de lui, soulagé de ne le contrarier en aucune façon. L'entretien était terminé, et il attendit patiemment que les infirmiers viennent le détacher et le reconduire en cellule. Lorsque Will l'interrogea sur le contenu de sa discussion avec Lecter, il resta évasif et l'empathe n'insista pas. Il ne se passa rien de marquant du reste de la journée, de même que le jeudi, qui fut un jour calme et ennuyeux sauf pour Peter qui resta dehors dans le parc du matin jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi. Il était ravi de pouvoir travailler à nouveau et il expliqua à son petit groupe (ainsi qu'à Franklyn) tout ce qu'il avait fait, ne s'interrompant que pour leur demander si le récit ne les ennuyait pas. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, au contraire, ça leur changeait agréablement les idées.

Le vendredi le nouveau personnel arriva, composé comme prévu d'un chirurgien, d'un urologue, d'un psychiatre et de nouveaux infirmiers et gardiens. Chilton leur fit faire le tour de l'établissement de sorte que le petit groupe pur les voir : le chirurgien était un homme grand, noir, l'air très soigné et répondait au nom de Tobias Budge. L'urologue était un homme petit et mince, l'air discret et la psychiatre, car il s'agissait d'une femme, était blonde et plutôt jolie. Chilton ne prononça pas leurs noms, pas plus que ceux des soignants et gardiens qui suivaient et il ne s'attarda pas beaucoup dans le couloir des détenus.

Il y revint néanmoins beaucoup plus tard, accompagné d'un gardien seul, déjà en tenue de travail et Will nota qu'il ne portait pas l'habituelle veste blanche par-dessus son t-shirt tout aussi blanc mais une veste bien plus longue qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Il avait l'air de se sentir chez lui et Chilton semblait l'apprécier.

« Matthew, tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel poste ici... »

« Mais je veux celui-ci, mon oncle »

« Gardien en chef de la section des détenus, ce n'est pas une sinécure. Ce ne sont pas juste des aliénés comme... »

« Je sais. J'ai déjà travaillé en prison, avec des détenus dangereux. Et gardien en chef, ça n'existe pas normalement, mais j'apprécie.»

« Oh, je sais que tu as déjà fait ce travail ton père m'en avait parlé. Mais quand même... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de quoi calmer ceux qui seraient difficiles. »

Il sortit de sa poche une longue matraque télescopique chromée, probablement en acier inoxydable.

« Les armes sont interdites. »

« Les armes à feu oui, mais pour celle-ci, tu pourrais revoir un peu le règlement ? »

« Oh après tout, je n'y vois pas d'objections. Bon...si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. Sois prudent, d'accord ? Et n'oublie pas d'aller signer ton contrat chez Freddie. »

« Bien sûr mon oncle. »

Chilton s'éloigna, laissant seul le jeune homme qui se présenta :

« Je suis Matthew Brown, mais juste Matthew suffira. Ne me faites pas chier et je ne vous ferai pas chier. Quand quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, qu'il s'agisse de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre, vous reculez dans vos cellules et je ne veux pas voir vos mains sur les barreaux. Maintenant passons aux choses intéressantes...Qui est Will Graham ? »

« C'est moi. »

Will observa le jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de de la vingtaine comme Randall, et il sentit confusément qu'il était aussi dangereux que ce dernier. De plus, puisque Chilton ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et qu'ils étaient de famille, il supposait que Matthew ne l'apprécierait pas non plus, mais il se trompait lourdement sur ce point. Alors qu'il approchait, les yeux clairs du gardien brillèrent de curiosité et de...plaisir ?

« L'Empaleur. Je suis enchanté, j'ai lu toutes les coupures de presse à votre sujet. »

« Moi aucune, la lecture est interdite ici.»

« Plus maintenant. Vous aurez tous les livres et les journaux que vous souhaiterez. »

« Je ne suis pas l'Empaleur. »

« Nous discuterons de cela seul à seul, un peu plus tard. J'ai de la paperasse à aller signer et à consulter. »

Le jeune homme s'en alla et cassa deux doigts à un détenu qui n'avait pas respecté sa règle et avait les mains posées sur les barreaux à son passage. Ses gémissements de douleur raisonnèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un soignant passant par-là décide de s'en occuper.

Will ne revit pas Matthew avant une heure plus que tardive car ce dernier avait été se reposer dans sa nouvelle maison au village après sa journée. Will avait perçu qu'il était de nature...audacieuse, mais il ne s'était quand même pas attendu à ce qu'il vienne le retrouver en pleine nuit.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, Matthew ? »

« Une discussion d'égal à égal. Je suis comme vous, monsieur Graham. »

Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, reculant prudemment, sa matraque argentée à la main. Will secoua doucement l'épaule d'Abigail et lui chuchota qu'il partait discuter avec le gardien, préférant largement la réveiller maintenant que de prendre le risque qu'elle se réveille un peu plus tard et panique en découvrant la cellule vide.

Elle lui chuchota d'être prudent et le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il sortit de la cellule, de même que Matthew dont la main libre vint se placer un instant devant sa bouche. Will avança dans le couloir mais pas dans sa direction pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et il resta à une distance respectueuse de lui quand il marcha à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes vraiment de famille avec Chilton ? Vous avez du cran... »

« Il est le demi-frère de mon père, même mère, père différent. Mais oui, nous sommes extrêmement différents. Et pas seulement physiquement. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Il y a une petite pharmacie, là-bas. Si quelqu'un passe, je dirai que vous vous êtes cogné le pied et que cela a rouvert vos blessures. »

« Vous êtes déjà au courant de tout... »

« En grande partie. »

« Etes-vous un meurtrier ? »

« Disons, un apprenti comparativement à vous. Votre œuvre est impressionnante. Œuvre, c'est vraiment le mot qui vient à l'esprit vous savez, il y a une telle...violence et un tel raffinement dans vos mises en scène. Moi je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Oh allez, on est entre nous. Je comprends que vous vouliez continuer à nier les faits devant les autres mais avec moi, ce n'est pas nécessaire »

« Vous ne m'en avez pas dit beaucoup sur vous non plus. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose selon vous. »

« Dans l'établissement où je travaillais avant, il y avait un détenu qui perdait complètement la tête...du genre qui aurait dû se trouver ici. J'ai dû m'en occuper et me rapprocher de lui et il m'a fait ceci... »

Matthew caressa la fine cicatrice qui barrait verticalement son menton, à peine visible quand on avait pas les yeux dessus.

« Je vois. Continuez. »

« Il a eu un accident, une chute dans les escaliers. Sa tête formait un angle si improbable avec son corps...Et une de ses dents avait jailli hors de sa bouche. Ça m'avait demandé si peu de temps et d'effort que je me suis dit que c'était bien plus facile que ce que tout le monde en disait. Et après ça, j'ai eu envie de recommencer. J'ai observé un vieux couple de voisins mais...ils étaient trop proches, et puis tuer des vieux ça aurait été, hum... »

« Lâche. Et trop facile. Vous aviez besoin d'un challenge supplémentaire. »

« Oui. Alors j'ai choisi un fermier qui vivait seul. Le coin était vraiment tranquille, isolé...J'ai utilisé du chloroforme parce qu'il était vraiment costaud et puis j'ai utilisé ses propres outils pour...faire comme vous. Mais je ne m'y connais pas en anatomie, ce n'était pas si simple. J'ai dû forcer pour faire entrer certains outils et il a perdu beaucoup de sang avant d'être pleinement réveillé. Il n'avait plus la force de beaucoup crier. C'était maladroit... »

« Mais est-ce que c'était agréable ? Et votre cœur, est-ce qu'il battait plus vite ? »

« Oui et non. Simplement, j'étais capable de le faire. Je me disais que ça allait être...stressant, mais ça ne l'était pas. Je ne pense pas que mon cœur battait rapidement. »

« Bien. Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ? »

« Je l'ai laissé là. On devrait le retrouver d'ici quelques jours...Je me suis montré très prudent, il n'y a rien qui puisse me relier au meurtre. J'avais des gants, j'avais couvert mes cheveux, j'ai porté des chaussures qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je n'ai rien fait de trop différent de ce que vous faites habituellement, sauf une chose. J'ai pris une dent. Je les garde, une par victime. »

« Un trophée, mmh. Classique. Je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à me disculper. »

« Je vous en prie. Les trophées, vous, vous n'en preniez pas ? Il n'y a rien à ce propos dans la presse. »

« D'une certaine manière, si, j'en prenais. Mais on ne risque pas de les retrouver. Je les mangeais ensuite. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui ouvrit la bouche mais seulement sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'était pas choqué le moins du monde et un large sourire étira ses lèvres fines un instant plus tard.

« Je vous cuisinerai quelque-chose, bientôt. »

« Vous allez tuer à nouveau ? Alors que la dernière fois était décevante ? »

« J'ai tout de même l'envie de recommencer. »

« Vous savez Matthew, ce n'était pas bien parce que ce n'était que de la copie. Vous avez besoin de trouver votre propre voie...Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses, vous avez besoin de réfléchir. Avez-vous besoin de haïr votre victime ou non ? Son apparence vous importe-elle ? Son sexe, son âge, son ethnie, sa profession ? Quelles sensations recherchez-vous ? Ne répondez pas maintenant, prenez votre temps pour penser à tout ça. Et venez me voir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. En attendant, j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. Me l'accorderiez-vous ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous et moi, nous sommes des faucons parmi les petits oiseaux, monsieur Graham. Avez-vous déjà vu un faucon assailli par plusieurs d'entre eux ? S'ils sont assez nombreux, ils peuvent s'en débarrasser. »

« Les faucons sont solitaires. »

« Et c'est là leur faiblesse. Imaginez si les faucons commençaient à travailler ensemble... »

« Pauvres, pauvres petits oiseaux... »

Matthew rit, ses yeux verts clairs étincelants sous la lumière artificielle de l'ampoule unique qui éclairait la petite infirmerie, puis il redevint sérieux.

« Demandez, monsieur Graham. »

« Je veux que vous tuiez Mason Verger. »

« Le chirurgien, hein ? Après ce qu'il vous a fait, vous ne préfèreriez pas le tuer vous-même ? »

« Et bien si j'en avais l'occasion, oui. Mais me donner l'occasion serait peut-être plus difficile que de le tuer, vous. Faites ce qui est possible. Et si c'est faisable...tuez-le lentement. Oh, une dernière chose...Si le docteur Lecter devait s'interposer, renoncez. Ne vous opposez _surtout pas_ à lui. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Will. »

.

.

.

.

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vevarda : Owi, merci beaucoup ^_^ (l'en faut peu pour être heureux XD). Mason rumine et attend le bon moment pour agir, mais il est quand même de plus en plus dans la merde. Merci pour le lemon, et je crains fort que Will reste encore un moment à l'ombre._

 _Artemis : Voui, elles vont avoir un peu la paix toutes les deux. J'avoue que j'avais pensé à faire la scène mais il y avait déjà beaucoup de contenu dans ce chapitre donc bon, m'voilà, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur autre chose. Ehéhéhé._

 _Vianaha : Oui, pas mal d'agitations et de choses qui se préparent ! Moi je l'aime bien Alana (depuis que je sais qu'elle ne reste pas en couple avec Hannibal, en saison 2 j'ai quand même tiré la gueule, j'avoue.) Je ne sais pas si Hannibal se fiche de ce qu'elle dit mais bon, il fait souvent ce qui l'arrange peu importe le personnage en face de lui (le seul moment où il s'en fiche vraiment je trouve c'est quand il ramène Abigail chez lui contre son avis. Elle ne se laisse pas faire quand même, j'aime bien quand elle lui dit que c'est vulgaire et de ne plus refaire ça ^^.)_

 _La relation Will-Alana est plutôt mignonne et je me dis qu'elle aurait pu marcher. Clairement, Alana est la personne qui s'inquiète le plus pour lui quand il ne va pas bien (enfin, Hanni aussi mais à sa façon, ahum) et s'ils avaient été en couple, je crois que cette histoire d'encéphalite n'aurait pas été aussi loin. Mais bon, c'est amusant qu'elle se soit méfiée du moins pire des deux._

 _Pour son aveuglement, il y a quand même un gros truc à prendre en compte, c'est que contrairement à Jack, Katz ou Chilton, elle a une relation avec Hannibal. Forcément, elle n'a pas envie d'admettre ce qu'il est, surtout qu'il représente quelque-chose de rassurant pour elle (elle le connaît depuis plus longtemps que Will, il est posé là ou Will est instable, ils font le même boulot, ils ont déjà des points communs...) donc bon, moi je trouve ça « normal » qu'elle se fasse entuber^^. Comme le dit Hannibal lui-même, il a tout fait pour. Je partage ton analyse pour la saison 3._

 _C'est bien résumé pour 'mon' Alana. Je la vois un peu comme l'Alana de la saison2 ayant fait le choix de ne pas tirer sur Hannibal (mais elle apprend aussi beaucoup plus vite qui il est vraiment, il la dupe moins longtemps et à côté de ça, il a toujours été une aide pour elle. C'était peut-être aussi son premier amour (ou pas, je me suis pas posée la question x)) et c'est sûrement elle qui a voulu mettre fin à la relation. Bref, elle a beaucoup moins de raisons de lui en vouloir que dans la série._

 _Pour le Hannigram, yess, ça progresse. Pour apprendre à contrôler son plaisir, sûrement des exercices de relaxation (je rigole ! Quoi que...)_

 _Adonis Pendragon en Guest x) : C'est pas grave pour le retard, c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review quand même:) !_

 _YuuKyun : Ah, c'est intéressant, d'habitude les gens l'aiment plutôt bien x). Je suis curieuse, tu la détestes de façon générale (dans la série aussi) ? Elle est proche d'eux c'est vrai, mais elle n'a jamais été une menace pour leur rapprochement jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'il lui arrivera quelque-chose plus tard...(ou pas), je ne suis pas encore décidée sur son sort. Merci pour ta review !_


	22. Judas

CHAP 22 Judas

Le samedi matin Matthew alla faire un tour au premier étage pour voir où Mason recevait ses patients et où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Le couloir était désert car le personnel était réduit le week-end et qu'il était encore très tôt. Il savait qu'il serait tranquille donc il n'hésita pas à entrer dans les locaux de sa future victime qui, elle aussi, était en congé. Il avait pris la clé au rez-de-chaussée sans craindre d'être surpris par la réceptionniste, une certaine Freddie Lounds (plutôt jolie) car elle non plus ne travaillait pas le samedi.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit, les charnières étaient bien huilées. Matthew alla faire un tour dans la salle d'opération qui se trouvait être la pièce de gauche puis revint dans la salle d'examen où se trouvait aussi le bureau de Mason. Rien d'intéressant ne se trouvait là mais il restait une porte verrouillée à droite, et donc une pièce inexplorée. Il fouilla le bureau à la recherche de la clé et se figea en entendant un bruit étouffé en provenance de ladite pièce. Il en était sûr, il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans.

Il trouva plusieurs clés dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau et les essaya patiemment les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, une main sur sa matraque juste au cas où. Il se détendit quand il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme dans la pièce, sanglé dans un lit tout proche d'une table d'opération beaucoup moins bien nettoyée que celle de la pièce officielle où exerçait le chirurgien.

« Bonjour, monsieur Brown. » le salua poliment l'inconnu auquel il manquait tous les membres sauf le bras gauche. Il avait lu son nom sur son badge.

« Je préfère Matthew si cela ne vous dérange pas. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le docteur Abel Gideon. Ou ce qu'il en reste. »

«Je prendrais bien une part de ce qu'il reste. »

Gideon leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de demander :

« Est-ce que la population entière de cet asile est cannibale ? »

« Ca n'est pas pour mon usage personnel, j'aimerais faire une offrande à Will Graham. Vous le connaissez ? »

« Je le connais. J'ai vécu dans la cellule à côté de la sienne et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas la personne qui apprécierait le plus une offrande sanglante. »

« Je cuisinerai ce que je prendrai. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que voulais dire. Réfléchissez un peu. »

Matthew fit le tour de la pièce, s'intéressant aux différents instruments qui s'y trouvaient et remarqua une autre porte verrouillée dans le fond, puis il tenta une réponse :

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas cannibale ? Pourtant, il m'a affirmé le contraire. Il prenait des trophées sur ses victimes... »

« Et vous croyez toujours tout ce qu'on vous dit ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très vif d'esprit, mon garçon. »

« Vous essayez de m'agacer pour que je vous achève ? »

« Non, seulement parce que c'est amusant. Il faut me pardonner, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de distractions ici. Pour ce qui est de m'achever, je vous le demanderai plus poliment. »

Matthew sourit, reconnaissant un faucon comme lui en Gideon. Il y avait quelque-chose de profondément étrange chez lui. D'étrange et de dangereux, même dans son état. Le fait qu'il ne se lamente pas sur son sort était déjà un indicateur intéressant de son niveau de normalité.

« Donc, Will Graham n'est pas l'Empaleur ? Qui est-ce alors ? »

Repensant à la mise en garde de l'empathe, Matthew ajouta :

« Hannibal Lecter ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas si stupide. » déclara Gideon.

« Et vous m'êtes sympathique. Parlons encore un peu et je vous achèverai proprement, cela devrait contrarier Mason et lui donner un petit avant-goût de ce que je lui réserve. »

« Vous désirez tuer Mason ? Bien, bien...Mh, pour ce qui est de discuter, j'imagine que vous voulez continuer à parler de Graham. Il vous intéresse toujours, pas vrai ? Même s'il n'est pas le meurtrier le plus célèbre du coin... »

« Oui, il m'intéresse toujours. C'est curieux mais...je ne suis pas déçu qu'il ne soit pas ce qu'il prétend être. Je l'aurais été s'il avait été banal, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. »

« Précisez. »

« C'est un tueur, même s'il n'est pas l'Empaleur. Il a au moins une victime répertoriée, Garett Jacob Hobbs. C'était de la légitime défense c'est vrai mais ça indique qu'il est capable de tuer quand c'est nécessaire. Et il m'a demandé de tuer Verger. Il n'est pas comme vous et moi, aussi...détaché...mais... »

« Mais il a du potentiel. »

« Oui, il semble normal mais il ne l'est pas. Il y a quelque-chose en lui...Lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux, pendant rien qu'un instant j'ai eu...vous savez, cette curieuse sensation que l'on a lorsqu'on sait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière soi. Ça m'a mis mal à l'aise, pourtant il était amical. Et il sait comment nous fonctionnons. Il comprend vraiment. »

« Et c'est ce qui le rend attractif pour vous, hum. Ne prenez pas la peine de lui faire un déjeuner spécial, il demanderait d'où ou plutôt de qui ça provient. Et il saurait que nous avons parlé de lui. Mieux vaut qu'il ignore que vous avez appris la vérité à son sujet, non ?»

« Non, il peut le savoir. Il a voulu me dire qu'il n'était pas l'Empaleur...S'il m'a menti ensuite, c'était pour être plus sûr que j'accepte de tuer Mason. Je ne lui en veux pas pour ça. Mais vous avez raison, je ne lui cuisinerai pas de viande humaine puisqu'il n'est pas l'Empaleur, j'imagine que ça ne l'intéresserait pas vraiment.»

« Non, en effet. Vous voudriez me faire un plaisir, Matthew, autre que celui de m'achever ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Demandez toujours. »

« Vous êtes toujours décidé à tuer Verger ? »

« Certainement. »

« Faites le souffrir autant que possible. Cela me ferait le plus grand plaisir même si je ne serai plus là pour le voir. Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'endormir avant de me tuer, maintenant ? Je vais vous indiquer où se trouve ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

Matthew haussa les épaules, indifférent au fait de tuer le médecin avec ou sans souffrance et il suivit ses instructions. Il le pinça fortement quand il sembla dormir et devant son manque de réaction, il jugea qu'il pouvait l'achever. Il pensa d'abord à lui ouvrir la gorge mais redouta les éclaboussures de sang qui auraient pu salir sa tenue et choisit plutôt de lui enfoncer un pic à glace dans le cœur, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes sur les instruments.

Quand il eut terminé il retourna dans le bureau et chercha la clé qui ouvrait la porte du fond, mais il ne découvrit qu'un autre bureau. Il ne vit pas la trappe au sol tout au fond de la pièce et referma à clé avant de remettre cette dernière à sa place. Après avoir également refermé la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, il descendit et alla remettre la clé à l'accueil, ni vu ni connu, puis comme il était l'heure il signa le registre des présences et alla dans le couloir des détenus. Son couloir.

Tout le monde dormait sauf Randall qui avait les bras à l'extérieur de la cellule et qui lui faisait signe d'approcher. Il avança mais prudemment, ayant à l'esprit ce que l'homme-animal avait fait au dénommé Cordell et nota avec satisfaction que si l'homme aux dents pointues ne recula pas dans sa cellule, il mit ses bras et ses mains hors de portée de sa matraque.

« Randall Tier, mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? »

La veille, il avait vouvoyé les détenus, maintenant, il en était déjà au tutoiement.

« Signaler cette tache de sang sur ta gorge. »

Matthew porta la main à son cou et frotta, récoltant une petite trace rouge sur son doigt.

« Merci, il faut vraiment que je me montre plus prudent. »

« Qui donc as-tu tué ? »

« Shhh, pas si fort. »

« Approche donc plus près, si tu veux que je murmure à ton oreille. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleu sourit, révélant ses dents limées en pointe et Matthew resta bien prudemment où il était. Devant ce fait très ennuyeux, Randall ajouta, provoquant :

« Tu as tué deux personnes, enfin trois si on compte le plus récent, mais t'as pas de couilles, dommage. »

« Je suis prudent, nuance. Je vais approcher et nous allons discuter, mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit...Je te jure que je m'occuperai personnellement de tes couilles et qu'après ça, même la jolie petite Hobbs ne te fera plus bander. »

« Je me tiendrai sage. Viens plus près. »

Matthew approcha et passa carrément sa main à l'intérieur de la cellule, dans la direction de Randall. Celui-ci observa attentivement les doigts du gardien approcher puis toucher sa joue et lorsqu'ils passèrent sur ses lèvres, il ne résista pas et sortit brièvement la langue, les humidifiant de salive. Matthew retira sa main à une vitesse impressionnante et l'homme-animal rit doucement avant d'avouer :

« Will avait raison, tu as du cran. Ou bien tu es un peu inconscient. Tu vas me dire ce que je veux entendre, maintenant ? »

« Peut-être...Ou peut-être que je vais garder ça pour moi. »

« Ca ne peut pas être Mason, il n'est pas là... »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Will en baillant, approchant au plus près de Randall. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et il était plutôt...attendrissant.

«Il avait du sang sur le cou. Il a tué quelqu'un et joue les mystérieux. »

« Je vous avait dit d'attendre, Matthew... »

Le gardien souffla à l'oreille de l'empathe.

« Ce n'était pas un meurtre, j'ai simplement rendu un service. J'ai trouvé le docteur Abel Gideon chez Mason Verger. Amputé de trois membres. Il m'a demandé de l'achever et il m'a fait des révélations intéressantes à votre sujet. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ferai ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous mentir... »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave, vous m'avez écouté et compris, c'était tout ce que j'attendais de vous. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Je n'aime pas les complications...Est-ce que ne pourrait pas tous se tutoyer ? »

« On dirait que la famille a un nouvel adhérent. » fit remarquer Randall.

« La famille ? »

Abigail et Peter furent réveillés par Will et Randall et ceux-ci leur firent un petit briefing de la situation afin que tout le monde sache pour Gideon et pour la nouvelle « alliance » avec Matthew. Chaque membre du groupe raconta également comment et pourquoi il se trouvait là. C'était beaucoup de chuchotements et de murmures et ils auraient redouté que Franklyn finisse par entendre quelque chose s'il n'avait pas ronflé aussi fort. Il ne se réveilla qu'en début d'après-midi et il se montra nerveux, répétant qu'il entendait des rugissements malgré que tous l'assuraient du contraire.

Le gardien resta beaucoup avec le petit groupe et il y eut un moment gênant où bien sûr, ils durent aller aux toilettes et où il détourna les yeux tout en songeant qu'il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose pour arranger ça. Il le leur promis, d'ailleurs. A l'heure des repas, il alla en cuisine leur chercher des petits suppléments et l'après-midi, il apporta des bouquins à tous les détenus du couloir. Ce n'était pas par gentillesse, il avait simplement remarqué en prison qu'avoir un minimum de confort et d'occupation rendait les détenus plus calmes.

La journée se passa tranquillement et le soir venu, Randall demanda à Matthew de rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et ce dernier accepta sans poser de questions. Quand la plupart des détenus furent endormis, l'homme-animal demanda au gardien de les laisser sortir lui et Abigail et de les laisser un moment seuls dans l'infirmerie où il avait discuté avec Will la veille. Matthew accepta, songeant que si l'un des détenus se réveillait, les voyait et allait raconter ça, ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Et au vu de sa parenté avec le directeur...

Il ne resta pas trop loin de l'infirmerie (de sorte à avoir vue sur le couloir) mais pas trop proche non plus pour laisser au couple (il supposait qu'ils formaient un couple) un peu d'intimité. Il s'ennuya au bout d'un moment et fit quelques allées et venues puis Randall sortit finalement de la petite pièce.

« Je retourne en cellule, Abigail aimerait parler à Will. Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Mmh mmh. C'est bon. »

A aucun moment, il ne s'était laissé aller à somnoler ou n'avait pas eu la main posée sur sa matraque. L'idée de la petite famille lui plaisait et était bien jolie (parce qui ne souhaitait pas avoir des alliés et être compris ?) mais ils pouvaient aussi bien se jouer de lui (même si son instinct assez développé le lui aurait sûrement hurlé). Quoi qu'il en soit, il restait prudent et veillait à ce que ni Randall, ni Will quand il alla le chercher, ne s'approche trop de lui. Mais le détenu ne lui semblait absolument pas menaçant, plutôt...inquiet ?

En fait, Will trouvait curieux qu'Abigail veuille le voir seul car ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle ne voulait pas que Randall entende. Et donc, elle voulait parler de lui, peut-être négativement. L'adolescente et l'homme-animal étaient resté plus d'une heure ensemble et l'imagination de l'empathe lui suggéra des choses qu'il n'aima pas du tout. Si Randall avait touché à un cheveu d'Abi sans son consentement, il ne répondrait plus de rien. D'un autre côté, il savait que Randall contrôlait sa bestialité et que l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour les membres du groupe était réelle. Non, jamais son ami n'aurait agi comme ça...C'était juste son complexe du grand-frère qui lui faisait imaginer le pire.

« Abigail ? »

Will referma la porte de l'infirmerie et s'inquiéta malgré tout car sa sœur était en train d'essuyer ses joues où persistaient quelques traces humides. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui et il la serra dans ses bras, refusant de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abi ? »

Il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment... »

« Et c'est pas bien ? »

« Non, parce que...Je lui ai demandé s'il considérait qu'on était un couple. Alors il m'a demandé ce que moi j'entendais par couple, et je lui ai dit que je considérais que le plus important, c'était la fidélité... »

«Oh...J'imagine qu'il t'a répondu que c'était un concept pour les...gens normaux, qu'il pouvait comprendre mais pas y adhérer à cause de sa nature ? »

« Oui. C'est trop facile, cette excuse. Il y a des animaux qui forment des couples et qui sont fidèles aussi. »

« Oui enfin, ce n'est pas la majorité...Et Randall n'est pas un de ceux-là. »

« Mais ce n'est pas un vrai animal. Et puis il est bien capable de se retenir de tuer, alors il devrait l'être d'aller...voir ailleurs. Il pourrait, s'il m'aimait vraiment. »

« Sauf que le concept d'amour romantique doit lui être un peu abstrait aussi. Il a de l'affection pour toi...mais il n'est pas amoureux, ça c'est certain. »

« Mais moi oui. Je me sens...tellement bête...»

Elle sanglota, enfouissant le nez dans son cou et serrant son haut entre ses petites mains délicates. Will la serra un peu plus, l'une de ses mains plongée dans ses cheveux fins.

« Nh. Tu es fâchée contre toi-même...Tu penses que tu aurais dû savoir qu'il réagirait comme ça. Et ne pas laisser...les sentiments s'installer. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle si facilement. Surtout dans une situation aussi difficile que celle-ci. Tu n'es pas bête du tout, Abi. »

« Ça fait mal quand même. »

« Je sais...mais ça passera. Ca ne fait que hum, environ deux ou trois semaines que tu le connais. Et entre nous, je trouve que c'est pour le mieux. Etre avec quelqu'un comme Randall, ça implique d'être confronté à ce qu'il est...Il aurait tué à nouveau, et tu aurais peut-être eu à voir ça. Tu as déjà subis assez d'épreuves. Hannibal ne nous veut pas ici éternellement, juste pour un moment. Tu sortiras d'ici...et tu auras l'opportunité d'avoir une vie normale. »

« Mais je ne me sens plus normale...Avec ce que j'ai fait à Miggs, c'est trop tard non ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas trop tard. C'était de la légitime défense. »

« J'ai découpé son cadavre... »

« Oui et bien, les étudiants en médecine dissèquent des cadavres pour apprendre, ça n'en fait pas des psychopathes pour autant. Tu es normale, Abi. Et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Will. Autant que lui, tu sais. »

Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de Randall.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, c'est vrai, mais je t'appréciais aussi vraiment beaucoup... »

Will essaya de répondre de façon mature même si en effet, à un moment donné, il avait été un peu jaloux d'Hannibal.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Ça ne se contrôle pas. Même si tu aimais toujours Hannibal plus que moi, ce ne serait pas un problème. Ce n'est pas un concours. Et puis on aime pas vraiment plus ou moins, juste...de façon différente, je pense. Mais je suis content quand même que tu m'aies dit ça. »

« Tu es adorable. Dommage que je ne sois pas tombée amoureuse de toi, mais c'est vraiment pas possible. »

« Non, en effet. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et elle sourit enfin un peu.

« On va dormir ? Matthew doit attendre pour rentrer chez lui... »

« D'accord.. »

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Matthew (qui heureusement ne travaillait pas le lendemain), ils dormirent à nouveau avec les matelas rapprochés, les bras passés à travers les barreaux pour avoir un contact.

Abigail ignora complètement Randall le lendemain matin. Ils s'étaient tous réveillés très tôt à cause du bruit de la pluie (il pleuvait à torrents) et de Franklyn qui avait fait un cauchemar à propos d'un certain fauve. Ils s'étaient relayés pour tenter de le calmer, sauf Abigail qui boudait toujours et que de toute façon, l'homme grassouillet avait tendance à ne pas écouter. Will n'appréciait pas du tout cette attitude, et il se montra d'autant plus cassant avec lui. Mais son agacement s'évanouit et fut remplacé par la crainte dès qu'il vit Mason Verger s'avancer dans le couloir en compagnie de deux infirmiers, alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver chez lui. Un gardien était toujours sensé se trouver dans le couloir maintenant que la capacité d'accueil avait doublé (même si Chilton attendait toujours des autorisations pour faire venir de nouveaux détenus) mais il n'était pas encore arrivé et Will ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. Il n'était pas sûr que même s'il s'était s'agit de Barney, ce dernier aurait tenté de s'interposer : Mason avait l'air furieux.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! J'ai trouvé Gidéon. C'est une menace, hein ? J'y crois pas...c'est une putain de menace. »

Les deux infirmiers semblaient ne rien comprendre à ce que racontait le chirurgien et évitèrent d'émettre le moindre son.

« D'abord Cordell. Et puis Margot qui s'en va...et maintenant ça. C'en est trop. Vous allez tous me le payer. »

« Voyons, il ne faut pas vous énerver comme ça. C'est très mauvais pour la santé vous savez. » commença Franklyn.

Mason tendit son doigt vers lui.

« Celui-là, foutez-le moi au bain toute la journée. »

Franklyn résista et protesta haut et fort mais rapidement, ses cris ne furent plus que de lointains échos. Mason inspira longuement puis expira, jouant avec l'outil qu'il avait en main. Un simple scalpel, mais bien aiguisé. Quand les infirmiers revinrent, il s'intéressa à Peter.

« Où est Kévin, Peter ? Donne-le-moi. »

« Kévin...Ké...Kévin est parti. Je l'ai relâché à l'extérieur, dans le parc. » mentit le moustachu.

« Fouillez-moi sa cellule. Vérifiez. »

Les infirmiers obéirent et comme le petit groupe s'y attendait, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Très bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu aimes les sorties à l'extérieur, hein, Peter ? Le jardinage, y a que ça de vrai. Attachez-le moi dehors. »

« M'sieur Verger...sous cette pluie ? Il va attraper la mort...On n'est pas censés faire des trucs comme ça. » essaya de protester l'infirmier.

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon gars. Je suis proche du directeur. Tu tiens à ton poste, oui ? Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu me le fous dehors. »

Randall intervint :

« Vous voyez bien que Verger perd complètement la boule. Vous feriez mieux de le mettre dans une cellule pour qu'il se calme et d'appeler un médecin. Vous n'allez quand même pas mettre Peter dehors ? »

« Il n'a jamais rien fait à personne ici. » ajouta Will.

Les deux infirmiers se regardèrent alors que Mason serrait les dents. Il avait toujours son scalpel en main et il semblait prêt à s'en servir pour un usage auquel il n'était pas vraiment destiné.

« Moi, je cherche pas les ennuis. »

Le premier infirmier emmena Peter et l'autre grand baraqué fut chargé de conduire Abigail dans une cellule d'isolement. Elle ne protesta pas, c'était inutile, et elle y serait sûrement plus en sécurité que les autres membres du groupe. Mason attendit que les deux infirmiers soient là pour s'intéresser à Randall, lui annonça qu'il allait prendre non pas un bain mais une douche glacée. Attaché de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'asseoir. Après quelques heures, la position debout allait être vraiment pénible, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà été affaibli par de mauvais traitements. L'homme-animal protesta et Mason lui répondit :

« Sois content que je ne t'arrache pas la langue pour ce que tu as fait à Cordell. Quoi que...peut-être que je le ferai plus tard. »

Quand les infirmiers revinrent des douches où ils avaient laissé Randall, il s'adressa à eux :

«Maintenant, conduisez Graham à mon cabinet. Enlevez-lui le haut et sanglez-le sur la table d'auscultation, à plat ventre. »

Will se débattit et répéta aux infirmiers d'appeler le docteur Lecter, que la situation était anormale et que Verger était fou, mais ils ne voulurent rien entendre. Il se retrouva seul avec lui exactement comme il l'avait redouté. Il essaya de rester calme.

« Si vous me faites quoi que ce soit...Le docteur Lecter vous tuera. »

« Peut-être. En attendant, il n'est pas là mmh ? Personne ne viendra t'aider William »

« Je me demande vraiment comment quelqu'un comme vous a pu devenir chirurgien... » souffla Will, essayant de gagner du temps. Mais du temps pour quoi, il ne savait pas. Les liens en cuir de la table étaient serrés à lui en faire mal.

« Une question intéressante, mmh. A laquelle je vais répondre en préparant une petite surprise pour toi... »

Mason se plaça derrière lui, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qu'il faisait. Un bruit léger se faisait entendre, impossible à identifier, surtout que le chirurgien continuait à lui parler.

« Gamin, je ne faisais que des conneries et je ne m'intéressais à rien sauf à l'élevage de cochons de mon père. Ça ne marchait pas très fort à l'époque et il voulait que je me trouve un meilleur métier. Il m'a demandé ce que j'aimais faire...Parce que dans la vie, on devrait toujours pouvoir faire ce qu'on aime, pas vrai ? Eh... et moi ce que j'aimais, c'était disséquer les chiens crevés que je trouvais le long des chemins. Et les vivants, quelques fois. Alors mon vieux m'a dit que je ferai médecine. Ça m'a plu...et il me battait assez fort quand je ramenais de mauvaises notes pour que je ne redouble pas trop d'années. »

« Je vois...Et maintenant, l'élevage de votre père, il rapporte ? »

« Ca commence. J'en hériterai à sa mort et peut-être que je me consacrerai à ça. Tu sais ce que j'adore dans l'élevage des cochons ? Le marquage. L'odeur de la chair grillée et les cris des porcs. Toi aussi, tu vas crier, maintenant. »

Le chirurgien lui montra une longue tige de fer avec un simple V à l'extrémité. Un V dans un cercle, un V rougeoyant.

« Ne faites...pas ça. »

« Lecter m'a pris ma sœur. Alors maintenant, tu es à moi. »

Will aurait aimé ne pas crier mais quand le fer rouge fut appliqué sur sa peau, au niveau de son omoplate gauche, la douleur était telle qu'il ne put faire autrement. Il haleta légèrement ensuite, sous le choc et Mason en profita pour rappeler ses deux gorilles pour qu'il le change de position. Ils le mirent sur le dos sans aucune considération pour la marque encore fumante et douloureuse puis l'abandonnèrent aux mains du sadique.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça...Vous le savez ? »

« Qui vivra verra. Mais toi, tu ne te rendras peut-être plus compte de rien...Ce que ce cher docteur Lecter aime en toi, c'est ton esprit non ? Ça me parait approprié de le détruire...Avec le même instrument qui a été utilisé pour percer le cœur du docteur Gideon. »

Will regrettait vraiment que Matthew n'ait pas eu l'occasion de tuer Mason. Le gardien avait certainement voulu attendre le moment idéal, et sa patience allait coûter très cher à l'empathe. Ce dernier songea aussi qu'il était fautif...C'était lui qui avait donné l'ordre à Matthew de tuer Mason, lui qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête, et c'était cette idée qui l'avait conduit dans les locaux du chirurgien, jusqu'à Gideon.

« Regarde-moi ça... »

Mason lui présenta le pic à glace ensanglanté qu'il avait retiré de la poitrine de Gideon et le posa sur une table de travail, à côté de lui. Il y déposa aussi un marteau.

« Tu connais la lobotomie, William ? Une fabuleuse invention... »

« Non, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » mentit l'empathe.

Les explications durèrent longtemps, très, très longtemps. Mason aimait donner des détails et il montra même à sa victime des planches anatomiques montrant l'opération. Il lui souleva les paupières aussi à quelques reprises, plaçant la pointe métallique juste sous l'une d'elle avant de l'enlever et de reprendre son bavardage. Will savait ce qu'il voulait, et il résista aussi longtemps que possible, en sueur et terrorisé. Rien ne lui faisait plus peur que de perdre l'esprit et de ne plus être lui-même et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer comme le vieux Thomas, muet, stupide, apathique. Et il s'imagina surtout terriblement seul, sans le moindre souvenir d'Hannibal et des gens qu'il aimait. Une larme coula finalement le long de sa joue et Mason la lécha directement sur sa peau, le faisant frémir de dégoût.

« Parfait...Et maintenant, passons à la pratique. »

Le chirurgien souleva sa paupière à nouveau et approcha la pointe métallique brillante de son œil. Will craqua et supplia, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le blond s'interrompit, lui proposant cruellement :

« Prends un chocolat, Will, et je te donnerai un anesthésiant avant de le faire. »

« Vous mentez... Accepter l'un de vos foutus chocolats, c'est accepter de se faire baiser. »

« A toi de voir...Non ? Bien, sans anesthésiant alors... »

« D'accord ! D'accord...Je vais le prendre. »

Une nouvelle larme coula alors qu'il mâchait et avalait le petit carré sucré. Mason sourit, l'air satisfait et il reposa le pic à glace.

« Bien, très bien. C'était divertissant, ahhh. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire ça. Tu as raison William, le docteur Lecter ne me le pardonnerait pas. Même si je le hais pour m'avoir pris ma sœur, je ne suis pas fou au point de m'en faire un vrai ennemi, mh ? »

Il ajouta en chuchotant, l'air comploteur :

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans le même camp lui et moi. Il est sadique, je suis sadique. Et nous apprécions tous les deux te voir souffrir. Je trouve qu'il tarde un peu, d'ailleurs...Il sait que je ne te ferai rien de trop...définitif, mais il s'inquiètera quand même. Il sait comme je suis joueur... »

« Vous l'avez prévenu ? »

« Non. Mais ta connasse de sœur aura parlé à Barney, et Barney lui aura téléphoné. Ou bien l'un des nombreux infirmiers que Lecter paie pour me tenir à l'œil. En attendant son arrivée, parlons de ce que j'ai réellement prévu pour toi. J'avais pensé à la cure de Sakel d'abord, mais Lecter a jugé que ça présentait trop de risques pour son patient favori. Tu sais ce que c'est ? On te fait une injection pour que tu tombes en hypoglycémie profonde. Parfois ça provoque des convulsions, parfois les patients tombent dans le coma. Mais bon après, on resucre tout ça. Le truc c'est que ça peut provoquer des lésions cérébrales...mmh, l'obésité aussi...et heu, ah oui, la mort. Des effets secondaires relativement gênants. »

Will retint de justesse un soupir agacé. Ce n'était pas le moment de rendre Mason furieux, Hannibal n'était pas encore là, et même s'il était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, il s'obligea à faire la conversation au psychopathe :

« C'est sensé traiter quoi, tout ça ? »

« La schizophrénie. Une chouette maladie mentale ça, on peut la soigner d'un tas de façon marrante. Cure de Sakel, lobotomie et...mmh j'adore le mot, électroconvulsivothéraphie. »

« Sauf que je ne suis pas schizophrène. »

« Mmh ba, ça soigne aussi l'épilepsie et les maux de tête. Qui peut prouver que tu n'as pas mal au crâne, hein ? Et puis officiellement si, tu es schizophrène. Il fallait bien que le docteur Lecter mette quelque chose sur ta petite fiche, hein ? Une raison pour te garder ici, bien au chaud. »

« C'est quoi exactement, la schizophrénie ? »

« Je ne suis pas psychiatre, moi. Mais il aura dû noter quelque chose comme ça sur la paperasse te concernant : croit ne plus être maître de ses pensées, a des hallucinations, délire, entend des voix qui commentent ses actes, se croit la cible d'un complot...aha, ça colle bien ça d'ailleurs, mmh ? Tu penses que tout le monde veut te faire porter le chapeau pour les meurtres de l'Empaleur...et tu as accusé ton psy...d'un point de vue extérieur, ouhou... »

Mason remue le doigt à côté de sa tête puis poursuivit :

« Tu as forcément l'air cinglé pour quelqu'un qui ne connait pas la vérité, mon petit William. »

« J'aurais l'air cinglé pour vous aussi quand je m'occuperai de vous. »

« Ah, optimiste. J'adore. »

Mason prépara tout pour pouvoir lui faire des électrochocs. Et comme pour la lobotomie, il lui donna le détail.

« Bien, bien, bien...comme tu t'en doutes, il s'agit d'un courant électrique qui va traverser le cuir chevelu via ces électrodes que je suis en train de placer. Normalement, on fait ça sous anesthésie et on injecte un relaxant musculaire. Si nous nous passons du relaxant musculaire, tu auras des crampes pendant des jours...Pour ce qui est de se passer de l'anesthésie, je ne te fais pas un dessin, mh ? »

« Il ne vous laissera pas faire. »

« Tu crois ça ? Il surveillera juste si ton cœur tient le coup...Et t'enverras l'oxygène. »

Mason lui plaça le masque à oxygène et Will tenta de le mordre, échouant de peu.

« Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, William. »

Après la peur et la tristesse, la colère était doucement en train de prendre le dessus et il abandonna l'idée de ne pas trop contrarier le cinglé qui le retenait toujours prisonnier.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Will se tendit en entendant des coups à la porte et poussa un long soupir quand Hannibal entra, après que Mason l'y ait invité. Le psychiatre le regarda rapidement pour vérifier que tout allait bien, du moins extérieurement, puis il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur la chaise de bureau du chirurgien.

« Bonjour, docteur Verger. Will. »

« Il m'a marqué, Hannibal. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Regardez de ce côté... »

Mason n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler la tige de fer portant le V de Verger et Will constata avec plaisir qu'Hannibal pinçait les lèvres et que sa mâchoire était contractée, signe d'une irritation assez évidente.

« Quel emplacement ? »

« L'omoplate gauche. Vous m'avez pris ma sœur. » se justifia Mason.

Lecter ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, observant simplement le chirurgien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci détourne le regard.

« Il m'a menacé...et il voulait me lobotomiser. Libérez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, je veux retourner en cellule. »

« Ohhh, je ne l'aurais pas vraiment fait. Vous le savez, docteur Lecter...Je ne me serai pas opposé à vous de cette manière. C'était juste une blague. »

« Je vois. »

« Et les électrochocs, c'est une blague aussi, peut-être ? Hannibal, détachez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. » demanda Will à nouveau.

« Les électrochocs ne sont pas contre indiqués, vu votre diagnostique. » répondit ce dernier.

« Mais je ne suis pas schizophrène...et vous le savez. A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? »

« Je ne joue pas. Calmez-vous, Will, cela ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. »

« Oh oui, sans anesthésie et sans décontractant musculaire, ça va être une promenade de santé. »

« Je vais vous injecter le décontractant. »

« Hannibal...je vous en prie... »

« Puisque je te l'ai dit, Williaaam, le docteur Lecter est de mon côté. »

Mason ne se permettait pas d'utiliser le prénom du thérapeute, par contre celui-ci l'appelait aussi bien par son titre de docteur que par son prénom.

« Mason, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous faire du thé ? » demanda le psychiatre.

« Bien sûr. »

Le chirurgien disparut dans sa salle d'opération privée et alla tout au fond, dans l'autre pièce, celle qui possédait une trappe menant aux sous-sols. Il y avait un évier et le nécessaire pour faire du thé, un bureau et un coin où se reposer. Pendant qu'il était occupé à faire du thé pour deux, Hannibal défaisait légèrement les liens de Will au niveau de son poignet gauche. Ce dernier le regarda faire avec une lueur d'espoir mais il ne le libéra pas complètement. Il devrait se libérer lui-même. Pour le motiver, le psychiatre approcha de lui une petite table roulante sur laquelle était disposé un scalpel bien aiguisé. S'il libérait sa main, il pourrait s'en saisir et peut-être blesser Mason.

Seulement, ce n'était pas si simple. Il devait tordre douloureusement son poignet pour attraper le bout de la sangle et il allait avoir toutes les peines du monde à défaire complètement l'attache.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout, Hannibal. Aïe ! »

Il lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches alors qu'il lui faisait la fameuse injection de décontractant. Mason allait bientôt revenir, il le savait, et il se débattait toujours avec cette maudite lanière de cuir. Il n'allait pas y arriver.

« Hannibal...ne me trahissez pas. Aidez-moi, maintenant. »

« Je ne vous trahis pas, Will. Je vous aide, bien que vous n'en ayez pas conscience. »

« Si je n'y arrive pas et que vous ne faites rien avant qu'il commence, je considèrerai ça comme de la trahison, et ce, que vous ayez les meilleures intentions du monde ou non. »

« Je regrette infiniment que vous preniez les choses de cette façon. »

Will se débattit, se tordant et tirant sur ses liens, essayant vainement de se libérer puis il inspira profondément pour se calmer et réessaya la méthode la plus efficace : tordre son poignet et tirer sur la lanière de cuir. Il parvint à la faire sortir de la boucle de métal, mais il restait encore le petit cran métallique qui la retenait, et la deuxième boucle qui fermait le système. Mason revint et remarqua son petit manège mais il n'en dit rien, considérant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir et qu'au pire, Hannibal interviendrait en sa faveur.

Le décontractant avait eu le temps de faire effet et le médecin plaça des compresses entre les dents de l'empathe pour lui éviter de se mordre la langue, puis il vérifia que le masque à oxygène était bien en place. Will eut très envie de le mordre mais avoir Hannibal contre lui, disons, encore plus qu'actuellement, aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Il connaissait la raison principale qui le faisait agir comme ça avec lui, à savoir, qu'il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul en toutes situations. Hannibal voulait le rendre fort, faire de lui un survivant et un égal, mais tout ce que Will voulait en ce moment, c'était rentrer chez lui et se mettre sous la couette avec tous ses chiens sur le lit. Il avait juste envie d'être normal, et loin de tout ça.

Le premier choc le surprit et son corps s'arqua autant qu'il le lui était possible, c'est-à-dire assez peu vu la façon dont il était sanglé. Ses mâchoires se resserrèrent fortement car la douleur était vive, brève mais intense, et il ne convulsa pas longtemps. Hannibal tenait le masque à oxygène bien plaqué contre son visage pour éviter les fuites d'air et Will prit de longues, profondes inspirations.

Mason lui laissait à chaque fois quelques minutes avant un nouveau choc qui le désorientait un peu mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il n'essaie plus de se libérer. Seulement sa main tremblait, et la douleur et la peur de la douleur à venir l'empêchait de se concentrer. Après quatre chocs, une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue et il observa davantage Hannibal, renonçant à se libérer. La séance d'électro convulsivothérapie ne devait durer que cinq minutes, mais ce fut les cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Il lui semblait qu'elles s'étiraient indéfiniment et il eut tout le temps de voir le visage du psychiatre demeurer parfaitement impassible alors que Mason le torturait. Hannibal considérait que cette douleur était pour lui une leçon nécessaire, et le voir souffrir ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Non, c'était faux...C'était pire que ça. Alors qu'il émettait un autre cri étouffé, juste avant de perdre momentanément conscience, il vit les yeux havane étinceler de plaisir. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire lors de leurs séances de thérapie, sa souffrance lui était agréable. Peut-être même qu'elle l'excitait et attisait plus encore ses penchants sadiques. Sa vulnérabilité l'attirait, et Will repensa au proverbe à propos du lapin blessé et du renard accourant pour l'achever. Il se sentait vraiment comme un lapin à cet instant, mais Hannibal était loin de n'être qu'un simple renard.

Pendant un instant à travers les yeux de l'empathe, il fut à nouveau le Wendigo, avec quelques variations. Sa main griffue posée sur le masque à oxygène ressemblait vaguement à la patte d'un oiseau de proie et son crâne n'était plus lisse et nu mais couvert d'ailes ensanglantées dont la disposition rappelait le côté très ordonné de la coiffure de son apparence humaine. Ses bois-ronces formaient une couronne autour de sa tête et s'étendaient très largement sur les côtés comme des ailes déployées. Ils étaient couverts d'épines et sur plusieurs d'entre elles, des faucons et de petits oiseaux étaient empalés.

La douleur fit disparaitre l'image, et le visage froid d'Hannibal revint dans son champ de vision. Il devait être à six chocs et il commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce qui n'était rien d'autre que de la torture. Son cœur battait follement et il lui semblait avoir de plus en plus mal à chaque nouveau choc. Plutôt que de se tordre la main pour essayer de se libérer, il la dirigea la plus à l'extérieur possible, les doigts tendus en une prière muette alors qu'il tentait de toucher la main du psychiatre. Ce dernier la lui prit et replia ses doigts de façon à ce qu'ils touchent la lanière de cuir, mais Will n'avait plus de force pour ses petits jeux. Il utilisa tout ce qu'il lui restait pour le griffer profondément. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient tendance à ne comprendre que la violence.

« Ça suffit. »

« Mais on peut aller jusqu'à douze chocs. Deux ou trois séances par semaine. » protesta Mason.

« J'ai dit, ça suffit. Et il n'y aura pas d'autres séances, cela pourrait altérer sa mémoire. »

« Comme vous voudrez. Vous n'avez pas bu votre thé, je peux ? »

Hannibal se contenta d'un geste de la main et libéra Will qui tremblait et qui eut toutes les peines du monde à se mettre debout. Le psychiatre récupéra son haut de détenu, sa propre veste, et le porta sur une partie du chemin. Une fois à l'abri dans son bureau, il l'étendit sur sa table d'auscultation et l'enroula dans une couverture épaisse. Il était un peu confus, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal, et silencieux, ce qui ne l'était pas non plus. Le médecin savait très bien qu'il lui en voulait.

Une fois qu'il fut un peu calmé, Will pensa immédiatement aux membres de son groupe.

« Hannibal...Peter... il est dehors sous la pluie... »

« Non, plus maintenant. On m'a averti de ce qu'a fait Mason et j'ai envoyé quelqu'un le chercher et le raccompagner en cellule. Il est resté dehors relativement longtemps tout de même et il sera certainement malade, mais je surveillerai son état de santé. »

« Les autres... »

« Abigail et Randall sont de retour en cellule aussi. Tout ira bien pour Abigail et je surveillerai également l'état de Randall les jours suivants. »

« S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous considèrerai comme fautif également. Vous pourriez éliminer Mason... »

« Je ne me considère pas comme responsable de ses agissements. »

« Tout ça est un jeu pour vous mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer...Je ne veux pas devenir plus fort ou...plus résistant, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et aller promener mes chiens. »

« Si vous pouviez rentrer chez vous à l'instant, vous le feriez ? En abandonnant Abigail et votre petit groupe ? »

« Abigail n'est là que parce que je suis là. Si je sortais, vous la feriez sortir. C'est ce que vous avez prévu, de nous faire sortir, à un moment donné...Je n'abandonnerai pas les autres pour autant, je pourrai venir les voir. »

« Mais vous ne savez pas ce qui pourrait arriver entre deux visites. »

« Il n'arriverait rien si Mason n'était pas là. Vous voulez que je l'élimine moi-même ? Donnez m'en l'opportunité. »

« Je vous en ai donnée une. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pu me libérer. C'est impossible de se concentrer dans des...conditions pareilles. »

« C'est tout à fait possible. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez à la douleur, vous, mh ? Vous l'infligez mais vous ne la ressentez pas. J'aurais bien aimé vous y voir... »

« Lors d'une prochaine séance. »

« Quoi, lors d'une prochaine séance ? »

« Je vous montrerai qu'il est tout à fait possible de résister à la douleur. Comment vous sentez-vous, maintenant ? Vous vous sentez confus, désorienté ? »

« Je me sens trahi. Doublement. Parce que vous vous êtes tenu aux côtés de cette crevure de Verger et parce que vous avez pris du plaisir à me voir souffrir. N'essayez même pas de le nier, Hannibal.»

« Je ne vous ferai jamais souffrir uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel, vous le savez. »

« Ca ne rend pas la chose plus acceptable. »

« Will... »

La main du psychiatre qu'il avait profondément griffée s'attarda sur sa joue et il approcha son visage du sien, mais Will plaça sa propre main entre eux et pour la première fois, il tutoya le médecin. Et ce n'était certainement pas un signe de rapprochement, au contraire. Il prononça chaque mot comme autant d'insultes, lentement et distinctement.

« Garde tes baisers, Judas. »

.

.

.

.

 _Blabla : Je vais bientôt avoir ma coupure d'internet, je vais essayer de poster encore un chapitre d'ici mais je ne vous promets rien. La coupure va durer 1 à 2semaines TT. _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vevarda : J'avoue, Matthew est un parfait jeune apprenti pour le côté obscur x). Et tout le monde tombe sous le charme de Will, même les psychopathes aux dents pointues =p._

 _Vianaha : Il y a vraiment de ça oui, et ces conversations aident Will à voir clair, c'est pour ça qu'il lui répond toujours même quand c'est embarassant (et ce que Will ne dit pas, Randall devine x)). Franklyn est cuit, oui, pas de gros suspense à ce niveau lol._

 _L'admirateur s'appelle vraiment Matthew Brown ^-^ mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à trouver cette info, je pense qu'ils ne prononcent jamais son nom dans la série (c'est ptet écrit sur son badge?). Je ne dirais pas qu'Hannibal a eu peur face à lui (est-ce qu'Hannibal peut ressentir de la peur tout court, d'ailleurs, that is the question) mais c'est le seul à l'avoir mis dans une aussi mauvaise posture, Mason le capture mais ne le blesse pas au point que ça menace sa vie. J'espère que ce que j'en ferai te plaira ^-^. Oui, la psy blonde est Bedelia mais on ne la verra pas (encore) beaucoup pour le moment (je n'aime pas tellement ce perso, même s'il est très intéressant.) Tu es plus dure que moi envers Alana x)._

 _Artemis : Bon ba, comme tu l'auras vu, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière pour Randall et Abi x). Merci !_

 _Adonis Pendragon : Merci. Patience pour Mason, patience, je sais que c'est atrocement long x). Plein de petits keurs ! _


	23. Le maitre et l'imitateur

CHAP 23 Le maître et l'imitateur.

Hannibal pinça les lèvres mais ne releva pas l'insulte de Will. Il baissa juste la couverture enroulée autour de lui pour révéler la marque de brûlure laissée par Mason. Il la soigna et la couvrit comme une brûlure ordinaire. La marque resterait à vie, légèrement en relief et plus foncée que la couleur habituelle de la peau, et cela contrariait infiniment le psychiatre même si quelqu'un d'autre que Will n'aurait sans doute pas perçu son irritation.

« Vous êtes satisfait ? » lui demanda l'empathe.

« Vous savez bien que non. Nous arrangerons ça. »

« Ce n'est pas juste une griffure ou une morsure, ce genre de chose ne disparaît pas. Oh...oh non, je vous voit venir et c'est hors de question. Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de la peau à cet endroit ou quelque chose comme ça pour faire disparaître la marque. »

« Jamais. Je ne vous ferai rien subir de tel, même pour enlever la marque de Verger. »

Will émit une petite exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Vous m'avez bien laissé subir les électrochocs. J'aimerais retourner en cellule maintenant. »

Hannibal se plaça face à lui de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et prononça des mots qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de dire.

« Will...Je vous présente mes excuses. »

« Et bien je les refuse. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, docteur Lecter. Vous ne pouvez pas juste m'ignorer à plusieurs reprises alors que je vous avertit que votre comportement m'est intolérable et ensuite me dire que vous êtes désolé. Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes toujours persuadé que me laisser torturer par ce fils de pute de Verger était la bonne chose à faire. Et si une autre situation de ce genre se présentait, vous agiriez exactement de la même façon : vous feriez ce que vous pensez être soit disant le mieux pour moi, sans vous soucier de mon consentement. Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui. »

« Vous ne le pensez pas. Vous savez très bien à quel point je suis différent de Mason Verger. »

Il leva une main vers le visage de Will et ce dernier lui donna une petite claque sèche sur celle-ci.

« Ne me touchez pas. C'est vrai que contrairement à Mason, vous ne recherchez pas systématiquement et pas uniquement la souffrance chez autrui, mais quand elle se présente, vous vous en nourrissez comme un vampire. Chaque cri, chaque gémissement de douleur...Vous les buvez comme Verger recueille les larmes sur les joues de ses victimes. Comme il a léché les miennes, directement sur ma peau. »

Les yeux du psychiatre étincelèrent dangereusement et Will vit l'une de ses mains se contracter fortement.

« Il a fait cela... »

« Oui, et il m'a fait croire qu'il allait m'enfoncer ce pic à glace jusqu'au cerveau. Et vous n'étiez pas là. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il ne le ferait pas vraiment, il est complètement fou. Savez-vous ce que cela m'a fait de vous voir entrer dans cette pièce, alors que je redoutais de ne plus être capable de vous reconnaitre s'il m'avait fait cette chose répugnante ? Et ensuite, lorsque vous vous êtes tenu à ses côtés et que vous m'avez regardé subir chaque électrochoc ? Essayez. Vous appréciez tant que j'entre dans votre esprit, entrez donc dans le mien. Regardez-vous comme je vous vois maintenant. A moins que ça ne vous fasse peur. »

Hannibal s'était montré patient jusqu'à présent, plus patient que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Will avait été plusieurs fois insultant envers lui et avait sûrement frôlé la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, aussi il le laissa caresser sa joue cette fois et écouta sa réponse :

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis incapable de me mettre à la place d'autrui mais d'une certaine façon, je peux parvenir à un résultat proche du vôtre, tant que vous me parlez. J'analyse ce que vous me dites et cette analyse s'affine avec le temps. Vous êtes mon patient depuis plus d'un an et vous avez soulevé mon intérêt dès le début. Je sais ce que vous avez ressenti, Will. Vous avez eu peur de la solitude, ou du rejet. Ne plus reconnaitre ceux qui sont importants pour vous, mais surtout de ne pas être reconnu par eux. Vous avez eu peur de devenir quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas. A cause de ce que je suis, vous vous êtes toujours méfié de moi mais me côtoyer a aussi été une agréable expérience. Etre compris. Etre écouté. Enfin, ne plus être que ce jeune homme un peu étrange qui a des intuitions. C'est ainsi que l'on vous décrivait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Continuez... »

« Vous avez envie et besoin de me faire confiance. Et vous appréciez les moments que nous passons ensemble. Le niveau d'intimité récent que notre relation a atteint a renforcé le lien entre nous. Lorsque vous m'avez vu chez Mason, vous pensiez que je vous aiderais immédiatement. Et vous avez pensé que je ne ressentais rien parce que je n'intervenais pas. »

« Rien sauf du plaisir. » siffla Will, toujours en colère.

« Il n'y avait pas que cela. Sinon, je n'aurais pas fait arrêter Mason. Vous auriez eu le double d'électrochocs. »

« Non, ça c'est parce que je vous ai griffé. Vous avez compris que vous risquiez de faire de moi votre ennemi. »

« Même si je l'avais laissé continuer, vous ne me considèreriez pas totalement comme un ennemi. Non. Ça m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez atteint votre limite. Je ne souhaitais pas vous voir souffrir davantage. »

Will tourna la tête sur le côté quand le médecin essaya de l'embrasser et il sentit ses lèvres se presser doucement sur sa joue. Il était toujours en colère contre lui, et toujours déçu de son attitude.

« Vous saviez ce que je ressentais, et vous l'avez quand même laissé faire. »

« Oui. »

« Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas vous pardonner ? »

« Pas immédiatement, mais vous me pardonnerez. »

« Peut-être. Maintenant, je veux retourner en cellule. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et lui tendit son haut que Will passa par-dessus le bandage qui protégeait sa brûlure. Il le raccompagna en silence mais lui dit tout de même « à demain » avant de s'en aller. Aussitôt, le petit groupe s'intéressa à lui et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé chez le chirurgien. Will leur expliqua pour la marque au fer rouge et parla de la façon dont Verger l'avait menacé à propos de la lobotomie, mais il passa sous silence le passage des électrochocs et la trahison d'Hannibal.

Lorsque les autres furent distraits, endormis ou bien en train de discuter entre eux, Randall appela Will et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Il ne s'est pas passé que ça, mmh ? Il avait l'air contrarié. »

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'en parler et je suis fatigué. »

« Je vois. Si tu changes d'avis, ou que tu veux juste de réconfort...je suis là. »

« Je ne dirais pas non pour le réconfort. »

Will nota qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de gardien et que c'était le jeune infirmier blond prénommé Andy (celui qui avait affreusement peur de Randall et presque autant de lui) qui le remplaçait provisoirement. Ce dernier ne dit absolument rien quand ils déplacèrent leur matelas comme Will le faisait souvent le soir pour être proche d'Abigail. L'empathe n'avait pas dormi souvent contre Randall parce que ça aurait pu être mal interprété mais là, au point où ils en étaient, il se fichait de ce qu'on pourrait penser d'eux.

Quand l'homme-animal passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il se sentit au bord des larmes sans savoir pourquoi mais ne pleura pas. Il avait déjà pleuré suffisamment depuis son entrée dans cet endroit, et il en avait assez. Il se blottit juste le plus possible contre son lui et observa la cellule vide en face. Franklyn était toujours au bain et Will s'en réjouissait, même si ce n'était pas très gentil. Il songea à d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas très gentilles à propos de lui, puis ses pensées se concentrèrent sur son petit groupe et il se demanda pourquoi Hannibal avait fait réintégrer sa cellule à Randall. Pour les autres, c'était logique : si Peter était resté dehors encore plus longtemps il aurait sûrement été malade à en mourir. Il allait déjà sûrement être assez malade, mais Hannibal avait bien spécifié qu'il surveillerait son état de santé. Pour Abigail, c'était logique également: elle lui en aurait voulu s'il n'était pas intervenu. Mais pour Randall ? Will ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Hannibal voulait l'homme-animal en bonne forme physique et il conclut que de manière générale, il avait fait réintégrer leurs cellules aux membres du clan Graham surtout pour contrarier Mason et lui montrer qu'il était en position de force.

Will resta au lit pratiquement tout le reste de la journée, songeant qu'il était heureux qu'Hannibal lui ait injecté le décontractant musculaire parce qu'il avait déjà des douleurs par-ci par-là, alors sans, ça aurait sûrement été vraiment pénible. Le stress avait été intense et l'expérience de la douleur avait tendance à l'épuiser mais il ne dormit pas tellement et discuta avec Randall qui avait des douleurs musculaires lui aussi. Il était resté un assez long moment debout sous la douche glacée. La discussion commença sur un ton léger car elle concernait ce qu'ils aimaient faire et Will parla naturellement de la pêche et de la mécanique qui était un peu son hobby secondaire (il avait souvent réparé la voiture de Jack), et écouta l'homme-animal lui parler de ses inventions (avant d'être arrêté, il testait un système capable d'actionner les mâchoires d'un crâne d'ours et comptait l'utiliser pour ses crimes) et de...musique. Il essaya de retenir le nom des compositeurs et des œuvres qu'il appréciait pour demander plus tard à Hannibal de les lui faire écouter. Du moins quand ils seraient à nouveau en bon termes car pour le moment, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

Quand le sujet musique fut épuisé, Randall essaya à nouveau de savoir ce qui s'était passé chez Mason.

« Je t'en parlerai si tu me parles de ta séance avec _lui_. »

« Hum...très bien, j'imagine que chacun a besoin de pouvoir conserver quelques secrets. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de secrets pour moi...Et tu n'es pas du genre à être facilement embarrassé. Si tu me caches quelque chose, c'est parce que tu penses que cette chose me déplairait. »

« C'est possible. »

« Quelque chose comme un meurtre ? » chuchota Will.

« C'est possible. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! »

« C'est la mienne. »

« Ne fais rien d'imprudent. Tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour Cordell... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Will n'essaya pas de lui soutirer des informations supplémentaires. C'était clair que Randall voulait tuer, il pouvait le sentir, mais il refusait d'additionner deux et deux et de déduire qu'Hannibal allait l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre à assouvir ses penchants meurtriers sur la personne de Franklyn. Il avait déjà la tête trop pleine et il ne voulait rien savoir de tout ça. Qu'aurait-il pu y faire, de toute manière ?

Même s'il ne pensait pas que Mason reviendrait, il ne put s'endormir avant une heure avancée de la nuit et il dormait toujours le lendemain quand Hannibal vint le chercher. Il avait sauté le déjeuner car les autres n'avaient pas voulu le réveiller, et ils avaient naturellement pensé qu'il mangerait quelque chose chez le psychiatre. Cependant, Will n'était pas du tout disposé à le suivre. Il se leva et lui dit :

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter. Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui...Je ne crois pas que je parviendrai à me concentrer et je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps. »

Il ajouta avant même que le médecin puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Vous pourriez éventuellement prendre Franklyn à ma place ? »

Ce dernier venait d'être libéré du bain et même s'il semblait sur le point de vomir il intervint :

« Oui ! C'est le moment idéal. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Vous n'êtes pas en état Franklyn. »

Matthew qui était déjà là depuis au moins une heure se trouvait tout près du thérapeute et l'observait avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup prendre la place de Will pour cette séance. »

« Le docteur DuMaurier est la psychologue attitrée pour le personnel, monsieur Brown. »

« Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Matthew. Et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler de mes problèmes personnels à une femme.» mentit le gardien.

« Très bien, Matthew, mais j'ai besoin de parler à Will dans mon bureau auparavant. Vous pourrez venir, disons, après avoir accompagné les détenus pour la douche ?»

« C'est parfait, je vous remercie. »

Le thérapeute se pencha vers l'empathe, l'air grave :

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Venez, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Will soupira mais suivit l'homme, notant qu'il portait un costume gris-bleu sombre assez triste qui aurait été approprié pour un enterrement. Mais il n'avait plus de famille et il ne connaissait personne de vieux ou de malade sauf peut-être Bella, la femme de Jack. Cette dernière avait été aimable avec lui et il espéra que la mauvaise nouvelle ne la concernait pas.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il remarqua immédiatement une large boîte posée sur son siège habituel. Une boîte en carton dont le couvercle était fermé et dont les dimensions correspondaient assez bien à celle d'un animal de compagnie de petite taille.

« C'est un de mes chiens ? »

« Je suis désolé Will. C'est Caramelle. Elle était très âgée et Walter a beaucoup joué avec elle hier, cela a peut-être fatigué son cœur. »

« Walter ? »

« C'est le fils d'une voisine qui vient souvent s'occuper de vos chiens lorsque je suis absent. »

La voisine en question, Molly Hooper, passait par la porte arrière du jardin pour y accéder. Jamais Hannibal ne l'aurait laissée passer par la maison alors qu'il n'était pas présent, mais peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis prochainement. Margot commençait son travail de secrétaire dès aujourd'hui, et elle pourrait ouvrir à la jeune veuve et voir qu'elle n'empruntait que le chemin le plus direct vers le jardin. Il y réfléchirait.

« Au moins elle aura profité de son dernier jour. » essaya de se consoler Will en ouvrant la boîte contenant la chienne. Il caressa un moment le cadavre de l'animal qui avait partagé avec lui de longues années de vie et s'étonna de ne pas verser de larmes. C'était comme s'il n'en était plus capable. Il détacha par contre la petite plaque qui pendait au cou du chien et sur laquelle son nom était gravé et le déposa sur le bureau. Il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui, mais Hannibal la rangerait quelque part en attendant de pouvoir la lui rendre.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé, Will. »

« J'ai fait des cauchemars cette nuit. »

« A propos de Mason ? »

« Un mélange de tout...Vos meurtres, la lobotomie, Georgia, Cordell, Miggs...et les...représentations que j'ai de l'aura meurtrière de chacun des tueurs que je côtoie. Le loup de Randall, votre Wendigo, le sanglier de Mason... »

Il ne cita pas Abigail. Malgré les petites ailes écarlates qu'il avait vues s'étirer dans son dos lors du meurtre de Miggs, il ne voulait pas l'inclure parmis les meurtriers. Pas plus que lui-même. Il inclurait sûrement bientôt Matthew par contre, lorsqu'il aurait vu sa « créature ».

« Vous avez besoin de repos...Ce nouveau gardien, il est celui qui a tué Gideon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Moi qui le croyait déjà mort...Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.»

Will referma le couvercle de la boîte en carton après un dernier adieu à sa chienne.

« Merci de me l'avoir amenée. J'aimerais retourner en cellule maintenant. »

« Mmh. Nous sommes lundi, voudriez-vous d'abord prendre un bain? Je m'en irai, si vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence. Ça vous ferait du bien d'être un peu seul et de pouvoir vous détendre.»

Le jeune homme ne le regarda et haussa les épaules, volontairement impoli.

« Non, je vais aller prendre une douche avec les autres »

« Will, je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir déçu. J'ai fait une erreur de jugement avec cette leçon que j'ai voulu vous donner. Elle ne valait pas le prix de votre confiance. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

«Nous verrons. »

Lecter avança les mains vers lui, les paumes vers le haut en une invitation évidente. Will était toujours furieux, mais il était aussi à bout de nerfs et triste, et il savait qu'aucune parole aimable ni aucun câlin de la part d'Abigail ou Randall ne lui ferait le même effet que les bras du médecin autour de sa taille. Il ne pardonnait rien, mais il était prêt pour une trêve et il saisit doucement les mains tendues du thérapeute. Hannibal l'attira contre lui et le serra un bref instant, sans chercher à l'embrasser car il sentait que Will n'accepterait pas davantage ce baiser que les précédents, puis il le reconduisit en cellule.

Se rendre dans les douches communes stressait beaucoup moins Will que lors de son arrivée et l'idée d'avoir Matthew avec eux le rendait plus serein aussi. Abigail choisit de les accompagner à sa grande surprise, et comme il était habituel de faire aller à la douche les détenus « dangereux » par quatre, il se retrouva avec elle, Peter et Randall. Thomas, Franklyn et deux autres détenus passeraient après eux. Will trouvait vraiment stupide de faire se laver à nouveau les détenus qui avaient subi un bain ou une douche punitive la veille, comme Randall, mais il valait mieux ne pas essayer de chercher la logique dans cet endroit. Vraiment pas.

Randall aurait pu demander à Matthew pour rester en cellule, le gardien ne le lui aurait pas refusé, mais Will comprit qu'il voulait profiter du moment pour se rapprocher d'Abigail et lui parler car le reste du temps, ils étaient séparés par sa cellule à lui. L'homme-animal prit la main de la jeune fille dans les vestiaires pour attirer son attention.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai mal évalué la situation...Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureuse de moi. Pas si vite. Je voulais juste jouer, séduire, qu'on soit proches et éventuellement coucher avec toi. Rien d'autre, et surtout pas te faire de peine.»

« Alors tu me considères juste comme un intérêt sexuel, ou non ? »

« Non, tu es...un membre du groupe, tu es courageuse, amusante et j'aime parler avec toi. Ce n'est pas juste pour le sexe. En fait, je baise avec une ou deux filles ici, déjà. »

« Oh, seulement deux... » fit Abigail, d'un ton plutôt mauvais.

« Mon sourire ravageur fait fuir les autres... »

Matthew se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Will et Peter restèrent neutres. Ils se déshabillaient lentement pour continuer à écouter la conversation, même si ça ne les regardait pas.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec elles. »

« Ca ne fait pas longtemps que tu es ici et ces dernières semaines, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça.»

« Si pour toi, il y a un aspect...affectif et émotionnel dans notre relation, tu pourrais continuer à te passer de...voir ces deux filles, non ? »

« Mmh oui, je pourrais. Mais tu n'attends pas de moi que de la fidélité. »

« Ce serait déjà un bon début, mais non, je ne souhaite pas que ça. Je voudrais que...tu m'aimes. »

« Ce que j'éprouve pour toi c'est simplement une forme d'amitié et d'attraction. Je t'apprécie comme un autre membre de notre famille, ni plus ni moins, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Si je devais être amoureux de quelqu'un dans le groupe, ce serait probablement de Will. »

« De...de Will ? »

Abigail jeta un regard dans la direction de l'empathe qui leva les mains comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Il est celui avec qui j'ai le lien émotionnel le plus fort. En seulement deux semaines, il m'a fait reconsidérer mon opinion sur l'amitié. Ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas, avant...C'était une notion abstraite. Il s'est imposé à moi, il m'a vaincu. Il aurait dû m'écraser et j'aurais dû le craindre, mais il m'a montré tout autre chose. Veiller les uns sur les autres. Je ne connais que cette forme d'amour. Toi, lui, et Peter...je vous aime de cette façon. Je pourrais coucher avec Will, si je l'intéressais, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Et toi, c'est la même chose.»

Will aurait pensé que l'adolescente réagirait agressivement à cette réponse ou ce serait montrée triste, mais elle le surprit.

« Je comprends. Dis-moi, ce qui t'as fait changer ton point de vue sur l'amitié, ce sont les circonstances, non ? »

« Oui. Je n'avais jamais été dans une position de faiblesse, et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me tende la main. »

« Et bien, peut-être que les circonstances te feront changer d'avis sur l'amour et considérer comme acceptable une relation basée sur la fidélité. »

« Peut-être...Et puis, en-dehors de toutes ces considérations sentimentales, il y a une autre raison qui me fait penser qu'être en couple avec moi ne te serait pas profitable. »

« Et bien dis-le moi, tant qu'on y est...Et vous là, allez vous laver, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Will et Peter se regardèrent puis ils s'éloignèrent pour les laisser discuter tranquillement. Matthew lui, resta dans le coin de la pièce mais il n'entendit pas non plus distinctement ce que l'homme-animal et l'adolescente se dirent, car ils chuchotèrent à l'oreille l'un de l'autre.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis vraiment. Et je pense que ça ne te plairait pas. »

« Je sais ce que tu es, je t'ai vu...je t'ai vu manger le visage de Cordell. »

« Et tu as hurlé. »

« Les hurlements étaient faux. C'était juste...ce que quelqu'un de normal aurait fait. »

« Les hurlements étaient faux mais le dégoût était vrai. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars après ça ? Tu avais peur de moi. »

« Oui, et j'ai surmonté ça. J'ai vu le pire de toi...mais tu m'attires toujours. »

« Tu es très loin d'avoir vu le pire de moi. Cordell, ce n'était qu'une exécution sommaire. Tu auras l'occasion de me voir tel que je suis réellement, bientôt... »

« Tu vas tuer quelqu'un ? Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu as vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait la dernière fois ? »

« Ca ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois. Si tu es toujours attirée par moi après ça...On pourra discuter de notre relation. »

« On va se laver avec les autres ? »

La question sous entendait qu'ils allaient rester ensemble, en groupe, et que donc Randall ne pourrait pas aller coucher avec l'une des deux filles avec qui ça lui arrivait de temps à autre. Abigail avait hésité à lui proposer un rapprochement plus intime avec elle-même, mais l'idée de faire ça à la vue de tous dans les douches la rebutait complètement. Et elle préférait aussi avoir ce genre de relations avec un homme qui éprouvait davantage que de l'affection pour elle. Et puis, elle se demandait aussi si Will n'avait pas simplement raison, et que malgré ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, Randall n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il lui fallait.

L'homme-animal de son côté avait envie de rejoindre une de ses amantes occasionnelles ou de proposer une étreinte et plus si affinités à l'adolescente, mais il devinait qu'elle ne serait pas comme lui complètement indifférente à la présence d'autres personnes. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, il laissa son coté humain prendre le pas sur son côté animal. Abigail avait raison, il pouvait bien se retenir de tuer, alors il pouvait bien se retenir pour le reste au moins pendant le temps que les choses soient plus claires entre eux.

« D'accord, on va se laver avec les autres. »

Ils se lavèrent groupés, pas très loin des soignants adossés comme à leur habitude contre le mur du fond, Matthew parmi eux. Will remarqua que son regard se posa rapidement sur chacun d'eux par curiosité naturelle, mais qu'il n'était pas du tout insistant. Le jeune homme trouvait le gardien assez intriguant, il tuait de toute évidence sans le moindre état d'âme et il semblait prendre la plupart des choses (comme le fait qu'il lui ait menti) avec flegme, mais il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de froid et de détaché. Il aimait plaisanter et Will pouvait l'imaginer sans peine animer un repas chez son Oncle Chilton, jouer avec les gosses s'il y en avait dans le coin ou faire du charme à une jeune femme, en un mot, se comporter parfaitement normalement.

Une fois de retour en cellule, alors que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait d'emmener Franklyn, Thomas et deux autres détenus à la douche, Will lui demanda :

« Je peux te poser quelques questions personnelles ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Tu vis seul ? »

« Ouaip, j'ai une petite maison ici, dans le Village. C'est plus pratique. Et je n'ai jamais été en couple. Je suppose que c'était ça, la question ? »

« Heu...oui. Jamais tombé amoureux ? »

« Non, juste eu quelques aventures et toi ? Et pourquoi ces questions ? »

« Même chose. Et juste la curiosité...C'est peut-être d'avoir entendu Randall et Abi discuter de ça...»

« Relations avec des femmes ? Parce que sinon, tu as un volontaire... »

Il désigna Randall par taquinerie, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit dans les vestiaires.

« Oui, avec des femmes, Randall sait qu'il ne m'intéresse pas heu...comme ça. Et toi, hommes ou femmes ?»

Will fixa Randall, devinant qu'il était tenté de répondre « quelqu'un d'autre l'intéresse comme ça » mais heureusement, il se tut. Matthew répondit à la question sur son orientation avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si c'était une question très banale alors que la plupart des hommes l'auraient très mal prise.

« J'ai essayé une fois avec un homme. »

« Et c'était comment ? »

« Bien. »

Juste bien. C'était le genre de réponse qui lui ressemblait. C'était quelqu'un d'agréable, sûrement considéré comme facile à vivre par son entourage car tout était susceptible de l'intéresser et il n'était pas dur à satisfaire, mais rien ne le faisait vraiment vibrer intensément. Il se pencha vers Will, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Tu m'excuseras, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'Empaleur. Le non-officiel. »

« Mh, il vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre. »

Matthew alla chercher Andy, le jeune infirmier qui l'avait déjà remplacé et celui-ci arriva en trainant les pieds. Il détestait clairement être là. Randall ne put s'empêcher de jouer un peu et le fixa sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que le blond soit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il déplaça la chaise de Matthew dans une autre partie du couloir, là où Randall ne pourrait pas lui faire son regard de prédateur.

« Ce n'est pas gentil. » firent remarquer Peter et Will en même temps.

« Non, vraiment pas. » ajouta Franklyn.

Randall haussa les épaules et regarda ce dernier en répondant.

« Je ne suis toujours pas gentil. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'au fond de vous... » commença le petit homme, et Will n'écouta même pas la suite, souriant en voyant qu'Abigail avait carrément couvert ses oreilles avec ses mains.

Pendant ce temps, Matthew avait parcouru la petite distance qui le séparait du bureau d'Hannibal et frappait à sa porte. Il ne se sentait pas nerveux mais il était extrêmement curieux. Il avait vu le psychiatre quand il était venu chercher Will, mais ça n'avait duré qu'une minute. Là, ils allaient être seuls.

« Entrez. »

Le gardien poussa la porte et fit un petit signe de tête au médecin quand il lui désigna le siège en face de lui. Il s'y assit, croisa les jambes et l'observa plus attentivement, sans non plus le fixer pour ne pas paraitre impoli.

« Vous désiriez me parler. Je vous écoute, Matthew. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. Je pensais que Will était l'Empaleur mais Gideon m'a tout révélé. »

« Et que comptez-vous faire de cette information ? »

« Rien. Surtout pas vous nuire. Je désirais simplement vous faire part de mon admiration. Comme je l'ai dit à Will, votre œuvre m'a profondément marqué. »

« Pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas vue de vos propres yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et non. Mon père à le bras long...Je ne pouvais me contenter de ces quelques lignes à votre sujet dans les journaux. J'ai vu des photos. Je regrette beaucoup de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de voir les choses directement sur le terrain mais les images étaient assez parlantes. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi violent et d'aussi beau à la fois. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? »

« De la fascination ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose auparavant, comment vous expliquez... »

« Prenez votre temps. »

« La plupart des choses me sont agréables et m'intéressent, mais sans plus. Par exemple la musique. J'aime la musique, j'aime tous les types d'instruments, pas un particulièrement plus qu'un autre, j'aime les airs gais, j'aime les airs tristes. J'aime ces airs qu'on entend dans les bars même si le piano est mal accordé et que la fille chante un peu faux et j'aime les compositeurs dont le talent a été reconnu par tous. Mais rien ne me touche profondément, ou si rarement... Vos meurtres sont une de ces choses rares. Cela a éveillé quelque chose en moi...Je revoyais les images les yeux fermés, encore et encore comme...une mélodie qui vous reste dans la tête. »

« Une mélodie que vous aimiez assez pour que cela vous donne envie d'en créer une vous-même ? »

« Oui...mon erreur a été de vouloir imiter la vôtre. »

« Vous aviez déjà tué, avant ? »

« Oui. »

Matthew raconta comment il avait tué le prisonnier qui lui avait laissé sa fine cicatrice au menton et précisa :

« Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce que vous faites. C'était juste la meilleure façon de régler un problème. »

« Et le meurtre que je vous ai inspiré ? »

A nouveau, Matthew raconta au psychiatre exactement ce qu'il avait raconté à Will, c'est-à-dire comment il avait tué et mutilé le fermier et qu'il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier. Le meurtre était une pâle copie, une déception. Par contre, il ne lui parla pas des conclusions de Will, attendant les siennes et il sourit quand elles furent parfaitement identiques à celles de l'empathe.

« Vous avez besoin de trouver votre voie. La chose qui éveillera en vous le brasier. Croyez-moi, ce que vous avez ressenti devant mon œuvre n'était qu'une étincelle. Peut-être que voir...quelqu'un à l'œuvre vous serait profitable. »

« Peut-être bien, oui. Est-ce une invitation à assister à l'un de vos meurtres ?»

« Pas un des miens. Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? Il est préférable que Will ne sache rien. Ou plutôt qu'il ne soit pas confronté directement à cette réalité, car il a déjà compris ce qui va se produire.»

« Je ne lui dirai rien. C'est Randall, c'est ça ? Et la victime est Franklyn »

« En effet. Et ce sera la seule victime dans les jours à venir, car vous vous tiendrez éloigné de Mason. Will vous a-t-il demandé de le tuer de vos mains ? »

« De le lui amener idéalement, ou de le tuer moi-même si ça se révélait plus simple. Il m'a averti que vous vous interposeriez peut-être...Et de ne pas aller à l'encontre de votre volonté. »

« Un sage conseil. »

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas, pour avoir laissé ma mauvaise copie à la vue de tous ? Je voulais disculper Will... »

« Non, cela ne me gêne en aucune façon. J'aimerais savoir, comment le considérez-vous ?»

« Comme quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il parait un peu réservé, et je ne pense pas qu'il devait avoir un grand nombre d'amis à l'extérieur, je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est exact. Il a vécu à l'écart de la société parce qu'il faisait peur aux autres. Les gens du commun n'ont aucune idée de la façon dont il parvient à les comprendre aussi facilement. Ils ne voient ni capacité d'analyse élevée ni empathie, seulement...un jeune homme qui devine ce qu'ils ont dans la tête. »

« Presque de la sorcellerie. »

« Oui. Il n'a pas les codes nécessaires pour vivre en société. Ca a été très facile de convaincre l'inspecteur Crawford de sa culpabilité. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Et pourtant ici, il semble extrêmement sociable. Tous les détenus qu'il a côtoyé, et les gens qui ont un peu de jugeote parmi le personnel le trouve sympathique. Il s'est fait des amis. »

« La nécessité l'a obligé à développer sa sociabilité. »

« Et les conditions étaient bonnes pour ça. C'est plus facile de se faire des amis dans l'adversité. Surtout si, comme lui, ils sont un peu en-dehors de la norme... »

Hannibal fit un petit geste élégant de la main pour signifier qu'il était d'accord et l'inviter à continuer.

« ...Il semble être quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, et il l'est je crois, la plupart du temps, mais c'est aussi un prédateur. Un faucon parmi les petits oiseaux...Seulement, il s'imagine que s'il laisse cette part de lui sortir, il sera complètement noir. Mais rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Il n'y a qu'à vous voir. Vous êtes un docteur, vous inspirez la confiance...Nous ne parlons que depuis quelques instants et pourtant, je me sens très à l'aise avec vous alors que je sais qui vous êtes. Will pourrait totalement être comme ça, même à l'extérieur, avec un peu d'entrainement...Il pourrait inspirer la confiance d'autant plus facilement qu'il y a un vrai fond de gentillesse en lui. Plus que chez vous ou moi en tout cas. »

« Vous le connaissez depuis peu de temps, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a peur de « devenir complètement noir » » ?

« Ses meurtres. Hobbs. Randall m'a raconté pour Cordell aussi, il a juste participé. Et sa demande de tuer Mason...Il m'a d'abord demandé de le tuer, et ensuite, il a précisé qu'il aimerait que je le lui amène, parce que _je_ le lui ai demandé. Sinon, il m'aurait juste envoyer le tuer. Il tue seulement si c'est nécessaire. Je suppose qu'il a prit du plaisir lors de l'un de ces évènements...Sinon, il ne vous intéresserait pas autant, je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous avez vu juste. »

« Je suis très observateur. Il faut dire, je n'ai un peu que ça à faire ici...D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être y retourner avant que Randall ne fasse avoir une crise cardiaque à Andy. »

« Ce serait peut-être plus prudent. »

« C'était un honneur de faire votre connaissance. Si vous avez besoin de mes services pour quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Je m'en souviendrai, Matthew. »

Le docteur Lecter le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et le gardien frissonna en le sentant aussi proche. Il aurait pu se sentir lui-même comme un petit oiseau face à quelqu'un comme lui, mais le frisson qui lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale n'était pas un frisson de peur. C'était un frisson d'excitation. Ce soir-là, Matthew revint à l'asile pour faire essayer des gants en daim à Randall, et ils lui allaient parfaitement.

Il passa du temps incognito en la compagnie du docteur Lecter les jours suivants dans les sous-sols alors qu'ils s'occupaient de préparer le terrain de jeux pour l'homme-animal en condamnant toutes les portes (sauf celle par laquelle il était entré bien sûr) d'une des plus grandes salles. Cette salle avait servi de débarras autrefois et était encombrée de mobilier inutilisable, rouillé ou cassé, de piles de cartons débordants de documents jaunis par le temps ou verdis par l'humidité. De la tôle, du bois calciné, des couvertures sales et des vieux matelas occupaient aussi une bonne partie de la pièce.

« Cette pièce est vraiment parfaite. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? »

« Une quantité impressionnante, oui. Les sous-sols s'étendent sous la totalité du bâtiment. Mais celle-ci est particulière, c'est la seule à disposer de ceci. »

Lecter lui montra ce qui ressemblait fort à un balcon fait de grilles métalliques. Il s'y trouvait une cage étroite contenant une chaise rouillée. Le mur derrière était percé d'une porte.

« Où est-ce que cela mène ? »

« A une autre salle vide. »

« Et quel était le but de cette installation ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais c'est parfait pour notre dessein, de là-haut, nous pourrons observer Randall. »

Matthew pensait être l'allié du docteur Lecter mais il ne lui tournait quand même jamais le dos alors que le psychiatre lui, le faisant sans hésiter. Le gardien le sentait tout de même tendu et alerte quand il le faisait, et jamais il ne lui serait venu l'idée de s'approcher de lui dans ces moments-là. Il n'avait aucune envie de le tester, surtout que ce dernier aurait sûrement trouvé ça extrêmement discourtois.

«Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Verger ? »

« Il est venu déposer un certificat pour la semaine. Tobias Budge s'occupe de ses patients en attendant. »

« Encore un tueur de plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« C'est un toubib. Sauf votre respect, docteur Lecter. Tous les docteurs sont des tueurs potentiels. Lequel d'entre eux n'a jamais perdu un patient, mh ? Même les meilleurs peuvent commettre des erreurs...Vous avez déjà perdu un patient ? »

« Oui, et je n'ai plus exercé la chirurgie depuis. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis quelqu'un de curieux et la psychologie m'attirait. Quand l'incident s'est produit, je terminais justement mes études, que je faisais en parallèle de mon activité de chirurgien. Ça m'a semblé être le bon moment pour commencer à exercer ma nouvelle profession. »

« Et ça parfait votre image de gentil docteur. Tellement touché par le décès de son patient qu'il n'a plus jamais pris le risque d'en opérer un autre...Plus sérieusement, pour Tobias Budge, c'est à l'instinct. Ce type n'est pas clair. »

« Vous pouvez vous fier à votre instinct. Et a votre sens de l'observation : votre copie a été retrouvée et était suffisamment convaincante pour être attribuée à l'Empaleur, ce qui innocente Will. »

« Vous l'avez vue ?»

« De mes propres yeux, ce matin même. »

« Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »

« Que vous avez du potentiel. »

Lecter lui adressa un sourire discret et les lèvres minces du gardien s'étirèrent en retour.

.

.

.

.

Blabla de l'auteur : Ouf, je me suis dépechée pour celui-ci, il y a des choses que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà dites dans d'autres chapitres mais j'ai souvent cette impression (à force de réfléchir à ce que j'ai écris avant/ce que je ne dois pas oublier pour plus tard...xp). C'est un peu un chapitre de transition où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais bon, il était nécessaire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Et je peux vous dire que les prochains seront mouvementés !

AH ! Et je ne vais plus avoir le net à partir de demain je le récupèrerai au plus tôt vendredi prochain, donc le 4 août, ou la semaine suivante. Donc voilà, ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est plus long que d'habitude.)

Réponses aux reviews :

Vevarda : =p c'est l'insulte parfaite. Et oui, surtout avec moi qui n'en suis pas ultra fan, si elle la ramène trop, elle va finir en jambon Bedelia.

Artemis : Hannibal essaie de se rattraper...mais y a encore du boulot.

Adonis Pendragon : Ah ba non, meurs pas x). Ce serait dommage. Je ne veux pas trop en dire, sinon y a plus de suspens mais...va y avoir du sang. Beaucoup, beaucoup.

Vianaha : Qui aime bien châtie bien x) ça doit être son concept favori. Il a déjà fait des efforts, cela dit. Pour Randall et Abi, voilà le complément d'infos ^-^. Et du coup, si, si, Abi a du soucis à se faire. L'aspect « coureur » va avec le reste de son comportement animal je trouve, même s'il est capable de se maitriser.


	24. Doutes et sentiments

Chapitre 24 : Doutes et sentiments

La maladie de Mason avait permis à tout le monde de se reposer et personne n'avait hâte de le voir revenir, sauf peut-être Tobias qui le remplaçait et s'occupait de tous ses patients. Le nouveau docteur n'était pas follement apprécié du personnel ni des résidents de l'Asile car il était un peu froid, mais il n'était pas détesté non plus, loin de là. Tobias Budge faisait du bien meilleur travail que Mason et il était correct et poli avec tout le monde. Il avait examiné Peter qui toussait depuis mardi et lui avait prescrit des médicaments. Hannibal avait vérifié son diagnostic car il l'avait promis à Will, mais il n'avait rien trouvé à redire sur l'avis du chirurgien qui faisait aussi office de généraliste.

La politique de Chilton visait toujours à utiliser le moins de personnel possible pour faire des économies et s'il avait pu, le directeur aurait sûrement demandé à Hannibal de prêter main forte à Mason pour les opérations, mais il n'avait pas osé. Et s'il avait mieux connu Tobias Budge, il ne lui aurait peut-être pas demandé non plus de faire plusieurs boulots à la fois. L'homme avait néanmoins répondu positivement à la demande, en précisant qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait.

Hannibal trouvait le chirurgien noir plutôt intéressant et il discuta à quelques reprises avec lui de médecine et d'une de leur passion commune : la musique. Il apprit que le père de Tobias tenait une boutique d'instruments et réaccordait ceux des particuliers, et qu'il avait appris à son fils à en faire de même. Un de ces jours, Hannibal lui demanderait sûrement de venir réaccorder son clavecin et l'inviterait à dîner pour...faire plus ample connaissance. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était fixé sur Will qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs jours. Il le recevait normalement au moins un autre jour que le lundi chaque semaine, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, il préférait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de le recevoir à nouveau dans son cabinet.

Will de son côté était encore en colère mais Hannibal commençait tout de même à lui manquer. Ils étaient déjà vendredi et le temps lui semblait long, surtout que l'ambiance au sein du clan Graham n'était pas au beau fixe. Peter était encore plus calme qu'à son habitude car il était toujours malade, et Abigail et Randall se montraient plus réservés l'un envers l'autre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Au soir Matthew resta un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Ça se produisait assez souvent et les gardiens de nuit ne s'en plaignaient certainement pas, car ça leur faisait un coin de moins à surveiller. Matthew les prévenait à chaque fois lorsqu'il s'en allait pour de bon, souvent tard, et ils passaient alors au moins une fois rapidement dans le couloir voir si tout allait bien. Ce soir-là il attendit que le gardien soit parti faire sa ronde de l'autre côté du bâtiment pour faire sortir Randall de sa cellule. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, l'air impatient. L'homme-animal le suivit tranquillement en ayant à l'esprit la paire de gants en daim qu'il lui avait fait essayé dernièrement. Matthew n'avait pas voulu lui donner d'explications et Randall pensa avec raison qu'il allait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire maintenant.

Une longue boîte (sûrement une boîte à outils) fermée par un cadenas l'attendait dans la petite pièce et il regarda patiemment le gardien l'ouvrir. Ce que ce dernier en sorti l'emplit d'une vague d'émotion intense et il contempla longuement les gants modifiés par ses soins avant de tendre les mains pour qu'il les lui essaie. Ils remontaient jusqu'à ses coudes et plusieurs sangles de cuir pouvaient être resserrées afin d'être certain qu'ils ne glissent pas, car de longues griffes de métal s'articulaient au niveau des doigts et alourdissaient l'ensemble. Leur seul défaut était qu'il était très malaisé si pas impossible de les mettre seul, sans aide. Mais Randall pourrait compter sur le gardien, alors ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Ce dernier observa s'il pouvait bouger les doigts facilement et sourit, content de son travail.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup, ça a dû te prendre pas mal de temps»

Randall joua un moment avec les griffes, esquissant quelques mouvements dans les airs avant de faire un simulacre d'attaque sur une vieille chaise métallique. Les lames laissèrent des marques profondes et nettes. Le tout était vraiment très facile à utiliser et s'il portait les gants un moment, il ne sentirait sans doute même plus leur poids. Pour lui, ils remplaçaient efficacement les griffes dont la nature l'avait injustement privé en lui donnant des doigts fragiles d'être humain.

« Pas tant de temps que ça. Et ça en valait la peine. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ce cadeau, Matthew ? »

« Parce que tu es de la famille. On doit tous s'entraider. Et je serai là lorsque toi et Franklyn, vous aurez votre petit rendez-vous dans les sous-sols. »

L'homme-animal sourit et leva l'une de ses griffes tranchantes vers le visage du jeune homme aux yeux verts, attentif à sa réaction. Il ne bougea pas et ne sembla pas inquiet, alors il lui caressa la joue avec la partie non tranchante de la lame puis lui tendit les mains pour qu'il le libère des gants. Lorsque ce fut fait, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Quand tu l'as fabriqué, tu ne pensais pas seulement à une arme, je me trompe ? »

« Non. C'est plus personnel qu'une arme...C'est pour ça que je voulais que les gants soient parfaitement à ta taille. Je voulais qu'ils soient comme une seconde peau. J'aurais pu faire un système d'attache rigide, avec les lames non mobiles mais...j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais les doigts articulés. La sensation sera meilleure. Comme une extension de ton corps. »

«Merci. Merci infiniment... J'ai l'impression d'être un peu privilégié. »

« Oh, j'en aurais fait de même pour les autres. Mais l'occasion était vraiment idéale de te faire ce présent. »

« Si je pouvais, je les porterai en permanence. Les avoir me fait me sentir davantage...moi-même. »

Randall pensa un instant à Abigail puis il posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Matthew et l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille du gardien quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier contre ses dents pointues mais le baiser resta très doux, presque chaste. Le gardien ne semblait pas intéressé par un remerciement d'ordre sexuel, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car cela le faisait respecter sa promesse à Abigail de ne pas avoir de relations avec d'autres personnes tant que les choses ne seraient pas claires entre eux. L'homme-animal le regarda donc ranger ses précieux gants dans leur boîte de protection avec regret puis il le laissa le raccompagner en cellule.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Randall eut très envie de raconter à Will ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne le pouvait pas et il lui dit simplement qu'ils avaient discuté.

Le lendemain Matthew ne devait normalement pas venir car il avait son weekend de libre mais il se montra quand même quelques heures et il n'arriva pas les mains vides. Bricoleur, il tint la promesse qu'il leur avait faite et installa dans l'ensemble des cellules des détenus des paravents en tissu autour des toilettes. Ils n'étaient pas complètement opaques de sorte que la silhouette du détenu restait visible afin d'éviter les suicides, mais c'était quand même nettement mieux niveau intimité. Autant dire que sur ces quelques heures, il gagna en popularité, et ce malgré l'épisode du doigt qu'il avait cassé à l'un des détenus.

La journée du dimanche fut calme et propice à la réflexion et Will pensa à Jack à plusieurs reprises. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas venu le voir, malgré le meurtre du fermier qui l'innocentait (Matthew lui avait dit que le cadavre avait été retrouvé et reconnu comme un meurtre de l'Empaleur, ce qu'il tenait certainement d'Hannibal qui travaillait toujours de temps à autre avec Jack). L'empathe se sentait abandonné par cet homme pour qui il avait travaillé des années et pour qui il avait accepté d'entrer dans l'esprit de meurtriers. La déception n'était pas totale cependant, car il pensait qu'il pourrait encore se montrer dans les prochains jours, mais il ne plaçait pas trop d'espoirs dans cette idée.

Le clan Graham ne discuta pas beaucoup cette journée-là, et même Franklyn ne fut pas bruyant. Ils passèrent leur temps à lire principalement puisque grâce à Matthew, ils disposaient maintenant de cette distraction. Le doigt cassé de Will ne lui faisait plus mal sauf s'il le remuait trop, sa coupure a la main avait cicatrisée et ses blessures aux pieds allaient beaucoup mieux. La brûlure de Mason le grattait de temps à autre mais elle n'était pas douloureuse, et les morsures ne s'étaient pas infectées. Celle de Randall commençait doucement à s'estomper. Bref, il commençait a vraiment se porter mieux contrairement à Peter dont l'état était inquiétant. En soirée il commença à avoir de la fièvre et Matthew qui était juste venu voir si le groupe se portait bien décida de rester. Quand il jugea l'état de leur ami vraiment mauvais, il alla à la recherche d'un soignant en espérant que Barney ou Alana serait de garde, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ramena Charlotte, l'amie d'Alana. C'était une femme gentille et humaine qui faisait son métier de son mieux, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement tranquille à l'idée de soigner un détenu. Matthew lui rappela que Peter était connu pour son calme, et il resta avec elle tout le temps qu'il fallut pour que la fièvre de Peter baisse.

Il la rassura aussi en demandant à Randall de rester dans le fond de sa cellule. Ce dernier était fort protecteur envers Peter et il s'était tenu très près de lui jusque-là, presque collé aux barreaux. Il avait assuré à la jeune femme qu'il ne mordait pas quelqu'un qui aidait l'un de ses amis, mais elle avait refusé d'approcher tant qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné. Elle avait encore à l'esprit ce qui était arrivé à Cordell, et quand elle s'en alla, elle évita même de le regarder, ce dont Randall ne se formalisa pas.

Rassuré sur le sort de Peter, tout le petit groupe put enfin dormir. Will s'endormit assez rapidement en pensant que le lendemain, il accepterait d'aller à sa séance avec Hannibal. Ce dernier lui manquait même si ce sentiment était étouffé par le souvenir du psychiatre assit à côté de lui, le regardant souffrir. Pourtant il savait que, comme ce dernier le lui avait dit, il le pardonnerait. Il rêva même de leurs retrouvailles. Dans son rêve, celles-ci se déroulaient dans la maison du médecin et pas à l'Asile et toute sa colère s'était évanouie comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit entre eux. Hannibal l'accueilli comme un ami, avec un excellent dîner, de la musique et, détail confirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ses chiens courant partout dans la maison. Ensuite il l'emmena à l'étage, plus exactement dans la chambre, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement tout en se dénudant l'un l'autre. Jusque-là, le rêve avait été plutôt flou, mais le niveau de détails augmenta soudainement et il put distinguer le moindre des poils blonds sur le torse de son amant qui le couvrit de baisers. Sa langue chaude dessina des arabesques sur son ventre et Will ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Puis il eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir commis une erreur.

La langue entre ses jambes devint froide et il sut ce qu'il verrait en ouvrant les yeux. Néanmoins, il ne s'obstina pas à les garder fermés car le Wendigo le mordrait s'il le faisait. De toute manière, ce dernier avait certainement l'intention de le dévorer. Ses longs doigts griffus tailladèrent ses flancs et pourtant Will ne ressentit que des effleurements et il ne paniqua pas. Il savait qu'il rêvait et que même s'il se faisait dévorer vivant, il ne souffrirait aucunement. Quand la créature ouvrit la bouche pour révéler des dents identiques en tout point à celles du médecin, son excitation augmenta même significativement et il écarta les cuisses. Il referma tout de même les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait suivre et il se concentra sur les sensations. Les dents de la créature ne firent qu'effleurer son sexe mais sa langue râpeuse le lécha avec avidité et il commença à gémir, creusant le dos et remuant lascivement. Puis il entendit des craquements et le bruit mouillé de la chair arrachée sans que ça ne le gêne en aucune façon. Il lui sembla que du sang coulait à flot entre ses jambes mais le plaisir était toujours présent et de temps à autre, il pouvait sentir la bouche du Wendigo emprisonner son pénis. Les longues succions étaient entrecoupées de bruits de mastication et d'autres sons plus ou moins étranges, mais à aucun moment il n'eut peur ou n'éprouva un quelconque déplaisir. Quand il se sentit à deux doigts de jouir il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et les écarquilla sous la surprise parce que contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la créature ne le dévorait pas. Elle mangeait sur lui une pièce de viande indéfinissable dont il ne restait presque plus rien. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle reporta son attention sur son érection et Will s'agrippa à ses bois alors qu'elle le suçait à nouveau intensément, puis il se réveilla.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda autour de lui, mais tout le monde dormait profondément. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour s'emparer du papier toilette puis se reglissa sous les draps et caressa son sexe dont l'extrémité était déjà humide. Il se masturba à peine quelques minutes avant de jouir, avec la vision fugitive d'Hannibal à genoux devant lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque le psychiatre vint le chercher, il se demanda combien de temps il tiendrait avant de l'embrasser. Même s'il s'était masturbé pendant la nuit, le désir lui embrouillait déjà l'esprit et avoir bientôt un contact physique avec le médecin lui semblait une nécessité. Il essaya de se reprendre un peu et y parvint le temps de partager un excellent déjeuner fait maison avec lui, respirant cependant davantage les effluves discrètes de son parfum hors de prix plutôt que celles de la nourriture. Hannibal avait récupéré son gramophone et avait spontanément mis un fond de musique, un petit geste que le jeune homme apprécia beaucoup car la musique lui avait manqué. Le psychiatre avait aussi pris de nombreux disques pour qu'il ait un vaste choix et il s'y intéressa, contrôlant de son mieux sa libido qui le rendait distrait.

« Randall m'a parlé de la musique qu'il aimait...Je me souviens de quelques titres... »

Hannibal plaça un disque sur l'appareil sans attendre.

« Oui, Randall aime beaucoup cet air-ci. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est Matthew qui me l'a dit.

« Vous parlez beaucoup avec Matthew ? »

« De temps à autre. Pourquoi ? »

« Curiosité. Comment prenez-vous le fait qu'il vous ait...imité ? »

« Bien. C'est intéressant. De même que la façon dont il s'est très vite intégré à votre groupe. Il me fait un peu penser à vous. »

« En quoi ? »

« Vous êtes tous les deux dans une phase d'adaptation. Et tous les deux, vous serez bientôt dans la phase suivante : l'évolution. »

« S'adapter, évoluer...et ensuite ? »

« Devenir. Découvrir et embrasser votre véritable nature. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon devenir aujourd'hui. »

« Nous parlerons de ce que vous voudrez. »

« Parlons de vous. Vous voulez vous faire pardonner... »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Le déjeuner...la musique...et cette tenue. »

L'empathe jeta un regard appréciateur au costume du médecin, sombre mais rehaussé de rouge par sa cravate et le mouchoir qui dépassait de la poche de sa veste.

« La question est de savoir si vous avez le désir de me pardonner. »

« Oui. Mais si vous me trahissez à nouveau, il n'y aura plus de pardon. Plus aucun pont ne nous reliera jamais. »

« Je comprends. »

Will prit la main du psychiatre et l'emmena dans la pièce du fond où il s'adossa au mur, puis il lui demanda, sans même y réfléchir :

« Me demanderiez-vous pardon à genoux ? »

« Je pense que j'ai dû mal entendre...»

« J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit...vous étiez à genoux...et vous ne me demandiez pas exactement pardon. »

Will ne parla pas du Wendigo. Il n'avait pas envie de décortiquer son rêve et il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait ce qu'il signifiait : le désir de faire confiance au médecin, le désir de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il était pour profiter de tous les aspects positifs de leur relation, et le désir tout court.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

Hannibal ne s'agenouilla pas comme il l'espérait et s'éloigna, ce qui lui arracha un léger soupir de déception. Il se fit plus curieux quand ce dernier revint avec une chaise et le fit s'y assoir.

« Ce sera plus confortable de ne pas rester debout. A moins que cela fasse partie de votre fantasme. »

« Oh...non, comme ça, c'est bien. »

Il se souvenait sans peine de ses jambes flageolantes alors qu'il n'avait utilisé que ses mains pour lui procurer du plaisir. Le siège était plus que bienvenu. Le médecin s'éloigna à nouveau mais Will ne s'en inquiéta pas, il savait qu'il reviendrait dans l'instant avec un coussin ou une couverture, n'importe quoi pour que ses genoux ne reposent pas à même le sol. Il repensa brièvement à son rêve et il était déjà en érection quand Hannibal le dénuda complètement, ses yeux sombres brillants de désir contenu.

Ce dernier commença par des caresses sur l'ensemble de son corps et Will comprit où il voulait en venir quand il se sentit nettement plus détendu et à l'aise. Une multitude de baisers suivirent les caresses, parsemés avec délicatesse sur les zones où il était le plus sensible et que le médecin semblait déjà connaître par cœur. Il lui arracha quelques frissons supplémentaires en suçotant la zone de peau juste sous l'angle de sa mâchoire, à la naissance de la gorge, et évita soigneusement les rares endroits où il n'aimait pas être touché. Il descendit ensuite progressivement vers son sexe et pendant une seconde, Will vit le Wendigo à sa place, son regard vide fixé sur lui et il referma les jambes, les ramenant contre son torse. Ici, elle ne Les visions qu'il avait lorsqu'il était éveillé n'avaient rien à voir avec son rêve de la nuit passée où la créature lui avait semblée apprivoisée.véhiculait qu'une impression de danger.

« Will ? »

« Ce n'est rien... »

Il ne lui demanda pas de lui parler. Son regard suffisait largement et Will hocha la tête, vaincu. Il souffla :

« J'ai vu le Wendigo, un bref instant... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'expliquer davantage, car le psychiatre le coupa.

« Je m'en doutais. Vous avez des difficultés à me faire confiance et à envisager un acte aussi intime après ce qui s'est passé dans le cabinet de Mason. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal dans un moment comme celui-ci, Will. »

« Je sais. Je sais, ce n'est pas...lié à ce qu'on fait. Enfin un peu...Je ressens davantage cette impression de danger parce que je suis exposé, mais je ne pense pas risquer quoi que ce soit maintenant. »

« Vous voulez en rester là ? Ce n'est pas grave... »

« Non, s'il-vous-plaît, continuez. »

Will glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtain parsemés de blond et resta détendu cette fois lorsque sa bouche approcha de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il gémit même faiblement quand sa langue entra en contact avec son sexe et regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation grandissante sa bouche s'ouvrir et ses canines aigues être révélées. Il eut encore quelques visions fugitives de la créature aux grands bois mais il se concentra pour les repousser. Il savait pertinemment qu'il jouait avec le feu en ayant une relation avec le cannibale (et ce, même si elle était restée de nature amicale) mais pour le moment, il en avait assez de lutter contre ses envies. Il s'abandonna complètement alors que l'homme prenait son sexe entièrement en bouche et poussa un petit cri étranglé quand il le fit entrer jusque dans sa gorge.

« Ahrrr... ! Hanni... »

Il avait la vague impression de se faire dévorer mais d'une façon absolument jouissive et il fut aussi, si pas plus bruyant que la dernière fois. Il haleta et gémit longuement alors que le médecin variait les rythmes et l'intensité des succions pour lui procurer plus de plaisir. Toute notion de gêne avait disparue et il n'hésita pas à donner des ordres à son amant, et un en particulier qui était « plus vite » quand il le frustrait en gardant un rythme trop lent à son goût. Hannibal n'essaya pas de prolonger encore et encore les choses cette fois, suivant les désirs du jeune homme qui tremblait de plaisir entre ses bras qu'il avait refermé autour de sa taille.

Alors que la pointe de sa langue faisait de petits cercles au niveau de son gland l'empathe arqua le dos et pencha la tête en arrière, songeant qu'à présent, même regarder manger le médecin le ferait bander par associations d'idées. Il poussa un long râle en atteignant l'orgasme et continua à gémir un ton plus bas alors que la pression autour de son pénis variait en intensité tandis qu'Hannibal avalait progressivement son sperme. Ce dernier relâcha doucement son sexe non sans une dernière légère succion à son extrémité puis il se releva, laissant Will reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et poussa un long soupir d'aise. Il se sentait bien et pas tellement fatigué, et toute sa colère semblait s'être évanouie.

« Je n'ai jamais cru à l'Enfer...mais je me dis que si ce que vous venez de me faire était un péché et qu'il devait m'y envoyer, je n'aurais pas vraiment de regrets... »

« Qu'importe l'éternité de la damnation à qui a trouvé dans une seconde l'infini de la jouissance ? »

« Baudelaire. »

« Lecture récente ? »

« Oui. Matthew nous a apporté des livres...mmh. »

Il se releva lentement et alla rejoindre le psychiatre qui lui faisait couler un bain, se blottissant contre lui et portant les mains à sa cravate pour la défaire. Le trentenaire ne l'arrêta pas cette fois, se contentant de le regarder et de l'interroger.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Ce que je veux. Prenez un bain avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît.»

La main de Will effleura l'entrejambe du psychiatre et il sourit en entendant le son de la respiration de ce dernier s'intensifier.

« En avez-vous vraiment envie ? »

« Oui. »

Il avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation et commençant à le déshabiller, défaisant patiemment les boutons nacrés de son gilet .Il ne se pressa pas pour le lui enlever (après avoir ôté sa veste) et le contempla un moment lorsqu'il ne porta plus que son pantalon et sa chemise.

« Will ? »

« Vous portez bien trop de couches de vêtements... »

« C'est le prix de l'élégance. »

« Vous êtes beau également, ainsi. Plus simple...plus honnête. »

« Plus honnête ? » s'amusa le psychiatre.

« Oh bien sûr vous aimez les beaux vêtements, mais ils font aussi partie de...votre costume d'être humain bienveillant. Mmh...C'est étrange. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Hannibal alors que Will le débarrassait de sa chemise en caressant l'étoffe avant de la plier, pas exactement aussi soigneusement qu'il l'aurait désiré, mais il laissa passer.

« Il y a quelque chose d'un peu irréel dans cet instant. »

« Parce qu'il est très domestique. Cela doit vous rappeler votre fantasme de vie idéale, non ? »

« Oui...Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que ce moment... » soupira Will en retirant la ceinture du psychiatre, puis il se baissa pour lui enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes, et enfin son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

« Vous finiriez par vous lasser. On convoite toujours ce que l'on ne possède pas, et on idéalise ce qu'on ne peut atteindre. »

« Peut-être bien... »

Will se blottit contre le corps nu du psychiatre et il ne vit pas l'ombre du Wendigo. Ce dernier avait disparu. C'était comme si un bref instant, il pouvait toucher seulement l'homme qu'Hannibal aurait pu être si sa nature avait été un peu différente. Car il n'était pas devenu un monstre uniquement à cause des évènements traumatisants de son enfance. La chose en lui se serait développée différemment sans cet épisode, plus lentement, mais elle se serait développée tout de même. Son manque d'empathie et son détachement faisait autant partie de lui que ses empreintes digitales ou son groupe sanguin.

Mais s'il n'avait pas été un psychopathe, et juste le gentil médecin qu'avait fantasmé Will lorsqu'il avait été enfermé dans la cellule d'isolement, aurait-il autant été attiré par l'empathe ? Will songea que non. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas de cet homme-là, seulement de celui qu'il avait entre les bras, avec tout le danger et les questions morales que ça impliquait. L'homme avec une ombre aux cornes démesurées.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« A vous. »

Pour couper court à la constante séance de psychanalyse qu'il subissait avec lui, Will l'embrassa longuement, les doigts caressant les poils blonds clairs au niveau de son torse et de son ventre. Ils étaient un peu plus foncés au niveau de son pubis, mais le détail n'avait guère d'importance et le jeune homme s'intéressa davantage au sexe remuant légèrement dans sa main. Il se demanda ce qui se passait quand Hannibal se pencha vers l'avant et comprit en entendant le bruit de l'eau cesser. La baignoire avait presque débordé et ils durent la vider un peu pour pouvoir y entrer. Se laver n'était absolument pas la priorité et Will sourit en voyant le psychiatre s'installer, les bras posés sur les rebords de la baignoire comme s'il s'agissait d'accoudoirs et les jambes légèrement écartées en une invitation claire. Il se blottit contre son torse et l'embrassa à nouveau, le cœur battant.

« Qu'éprouvez-vous maintenant, Will ? »

« Du désir et de l'affection. »

Hannibal avait vu juste lors de son analyse à propos de sa sexualité. Will avait besoin d'éprouver des sentiments et d'avoir confiance pour éprouver du désir envers un partenaire masculin. Et c'était le cas à présent.

« Et vous-même ? Avez-vous des...sentiments pour moi ?»

« J'en éprouve davantage que ce que vous pensez »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le besoin ou l'envie d'approfondir le sujet. Les déclarations et les gestes d'affection viendraient avec le temps. Will referma à nouveau les doigts autour du sexe du psychiatre et recommença à le masturber, lentement mais sans hésitation. Lui donner du plaisir ne présentait aucune difficulté, et son regard bleu s'attardait davantage sur le visage du médecin que sur son pénis glissant dans sa main. Hannibal avait un contrôle impressionnant de son corps et aurait pu garder un air presque neutre, mais il n'en avait pas l'utilité. Avec Will, il pouvait se laisser aller et si pas totalement tomber le masque, ôter au moins le voile qui le recouvrait.

L'empathe sourit en entendant son souffle s'accélérer et lui qui avant n'aimait guère les contacts visuels garda son regard fixé au sien. Les pupilles du médecin étaient largement dilatées, d'un noir profond et entourées d'un fin cercle acajou. Sa coiffure impeccable était légèrement désordonnée et le jeune homme écarta quelques mèches collées à son front alors qu'un premier gémissement bas passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Hannibal parvenait à ne pas pousser son sexe dans sa main contrairement à lui lorsque ce dernier le masturbait, le laissant totalement maître de son plaisir parce qu'il savait que ça lui plairait. Lentement, au fur et mesure que les minutes passaient, son dos s'arqua et sa tête se renversa vers l'arrière alors que le plaisir gagnait en intensité. Etant donné qu'il avait jouit peu de temps auparavant, l'empathe n'était pas excité et il posait sur son partenaire un regard beaucoup plus doux que si ça avait été le cas. Il faisait totalement abstraction de ce qui était mauvais en lui à cet instant pour profiter pleinement du meilleur. Le relâchement de sa vigilance habituelle et la confiance qu'il lui montrait en lui présentant ainsi sa gorge alors que des soupirs licencieux s'en échappaient par dizaines faisait définitivement partie du meilleur. Will approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa alors que son bas ventre se contractait fortement et qu'il éjaculait, buvant son souffle et ressentant la vague de plaisir qui le traversait. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Est-ce que vous la voyez encore ? Cette femme... »

Hannibal sourit et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, ravi de cet élan de jalousie.

« Oui, je la vois encore. »

« Ah. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu et le psychiatre passa l'une de ses mains dans son dos pour le retenir, précisant :

« Mais nous ne sommes plus intimes. Juste de simples amis. »

« Parce que... ? »

« Parce que c'était mon souhait. »

« Et elle l'a bien pris ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Rachel. Très bien. D'autant plus que son mari commençait à être suspicieux. Eprouveriez-vous de la jalousie, Will ? »

« Non. Simple curiosité. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Comment vous êtes-vous connus ? »

« Elle ne m'a jamais dit son âge, simplement qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que moi. Nous nous sommes rencontré au théâtre. »

« Je n'ai jamais été au théâtre... »

« Et bien, la vie nous donne parfois l'occasion d'assister à des spectacles aussi variés que ceux qui sont joués à l'intérieur des murs de ces établissements. Mais si vous le désirez, je vous y emmènerai. »

« Quand ? Quand me ferez-vous sortir d'ici ? Ça fait déjà un mois... »

« Quand le moment sera venu. Laissez les choses suivrent leurs cours. Vous avez déjà été innocenté, c'est un bon début. »

« Pas grâce à vous. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. N'est-ce pas moi qui ai inspiré Matthew ? »

« Involontairement. »

« Il y a eu Miggs également. Un autre meurtre attribué à l'Empaleur. »

Will hocha la tête, acceptant l'argument. Il accepta aussi qu'ils s'occupent mutuellement l'un de l'autre, se savonnant, se rinçant et se séchant tranquillement.

Hannibal le massa longuement ensuite avant de le raccompagner en cellule parce que ça allait être l'heure de la séance d'Abigail et qu'il n'aimait pas être en retard. Après ce nouveau rapprochement entre eux, il ne vint pas à Will l'idée de protester et il essaya de ne pas sourire comme un idiot en retrouvant Randall et les autres. Il se sentait euphorique et pourtant, il ressentait aussi un léger malaise dû à l'épée de Damoclès qu'il imaginait pendant en permanence au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait parcouru une bonne partie du chemin qui menait à Hannibal Lecter en acceptant son attraction pour lui, mais il en restait toujours une bonne part située dans l'ombre. Et emprunter le chemin de l'ombre était toujours quelque chose de dangereux. S'il faisait un petit écart, il risquait fort de se perdre à jamais dans les ténèbres.

Il ne savait pas non plus si son affection survivrait, confrontée directement à la face sombre du médecin. Et même si c'était le cas, ce qu'il en resterait se ferait sûrement achever par son sens du devoir et de la justice. A un moment ou a un autre, il savait qu'il se retrouverait dans une impasse, mais c'était une pensée triste et il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à s'appesantir dessus.

A la place, il fit mine de se plonger dans un livre et se rejoua quelques fois dans son théâtre mental personnel les scènes chargées d'érotisme qui s'étaient déroulées dans le bureau.

Abigail, elle, accompagna Lecter comme prévu pour sa séance du lundi. Elle devait être partie depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le nouveau chirurgien traversa le couloir des détenus au pas de course, non sans saluer poliment Matthew qui lui rendit son « bonjour » d'un signe de main. Will tendit l'oreille, curieux, et il haussa les sourcils quand le chirurgien repassa dans le couloir, cette fois accompagné d'Hannibal.

Ce dernier ne revint dans le couloir, seul, qu'une bonne heure plus tard et il retourna immédiatement à son bureau. Will supposa qu'il s'excuserait auprès d'Abigail pour une si longue attente, même si cette dernière avait dû être ravie de pouvoir se prélasser dans son bain et d'être hors de sa cellule. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle souriait et semblait détendue, mais lorsque le psychiatre fut loin, son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle se rapprocha des barreaux et lui fit signe de venir tout près. Elle chuchota si bas à son oreille qu'il dut faire un effort d'attention intense pour la comprendre, et il devina qu'elle ne voulait pas que Randall et Matthew entendent.

« Tu es restée seule longtemps dans son bureau...Tu sais ce qu'il est allé faire avec Tobias Budge ? » demanda Will, curieux.

« Oui, Tobias a dû opérer en urgence, et il fallait être deux. Comme Mason n'était pas là... »

« Mais il n'y a aucun autre chirurgien dans tout le bâtiment ? Comme Mason faisait, avant ? »

« Il faisait mal. Et si, il y a un autre chirurgien dans une autre aile apparemment, enfin c'est ce que ce Tobias a dit, mais il est justement absent aujourd'hui. Mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, ce qui est important c'est que j'ai...un peu fouiné dans les affaires d'Hannibal. »

« Oh... »

« J'ai trouvé des dessins dans un livre de médecine. Des dessins de toi, Will... »

Elle semblait bouleversée et il essaya immédiatement de la rassurer.

« Je sais. Je les ai déjà vu. »

« Il ne veut pas te libérer, il veut te...il te veut pour le repas. »

« Non, crois-moi, il ne le veut pas. C'est juste...une sorte de fantasme. Je suis un cas d'étude trop intéressant pour qu'il pense à me tuer. »

« Oh, donc je dois être rassurée. Il n'y aura de réels risques que le jour où il se lassera de jouer avec toi...C'est vrai que vu comme ça, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Est-ce que tu t'entends, Will ? Rien que l'existence de ces dessins devrait te terrifier. »

« Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, d'un point de vue extérieur, mais je sais où il en est par rapport à moi. Je ne suis pas en danger. » affirma-t-il, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

« Tu l'es. Surtout si tu penses le contraire. Sois prudent... »

La jeune fille l'entoura de ses bras, terriblement inquiète et il la serra contre lui

« Je te le promets. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de Randall ? Ne réponds pas si tu ne veux pas... »

« Oui, je lui en ai parlé. Et il pense comme toi, qu'il n'est peut-être pas la personne idéale pour moi. En tout cas, qu'il ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que j'attends d'un éventuel compagnon. Mais j'y verrai plus clair bientôt. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire, non ? Tu as dû deviner. »

« Oui...Franklyn. »

« Ça t'ennuie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, pas toi ? »

« Si. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, c'est...ça me dérange. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. »

« C'est une des choses les plus détestables ici... »

« Oh, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne se retrouve qu'ici. Le sentiment d'impuissance... Je peux le supporter quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à notre famille. Notre famille au complet, pas seulement toi, moi et _lui_. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Will...C'était horrible quand Mason t'a emmené... »

« C'est fini maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves par rapport à Hannibal, à présent que tu as découverts les dessins ? »

« Davantage de peur. Mais je l'apprécie toujours...Il n'y a qu'avec lui que j'arrive à me sentir comme avant que...tout ça ne m'arrive. Il n'y a que dans ses bras que je me sens totalement en sécurité. Tout en sachant que je ne le suis pas. C'est pareil pour toi, d'une certaine façon, non ? Tu es proche de lui... »

« Oui. Il est et n'est pas l'ami idéal. »

Will garda Abigail encore un moment contre lui, et il nota que Matthew s'était éloigné tout le temps qu'avait duré leur conversation. Le gardien n'avait pas voulu écouter et cela fit plaisir à l'empathe. Il devinait qu'il éprouvait une forme de loyauté envers Hannibal, ainsi qu'une profonde admiration pour ce que ce dernier était : un tueur accompli dans toute sa splendeur. Et s'il pensait que Matthew était bon pour leur petit groupe, il commençait à se demander de quel côté il se tiendrait s'il avait à faire un choix entre eux et le véritable Empaleur.

 _Blabla de l'auteur : je suis enfiiiin de retour ! _

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vianaha : J'avoue, il ne mérite pas ce qui va lui arriver:/. Pour Mason, il a très bien compris que Will appartient à Hannibal mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté et ça va se payer cher:p. _

_Artemis : Ca me parait normal d'en vouloir plus à Hannibal, mais bon, il s'est bien fait pardonner dans ce chapitre ! Contente que tu apprécies le nouveau membre du clan Graham ^_^._

 _Adonis Pendragon : Le pauvre Franklyn XD il n'a pas grand chose pour lui, c'est vrai. Bon, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de sang dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir. Et puis le Hannigram compense, mh ?_


	25. Danse macabre

Chapitre 25 : Danse macabre

Cela faisait exactement un mois et deux jours que Will se trouvait à l'Asile et il n'avait reçu aucune visite. Il espérait toujours celle de Jack et redoutait celle de Mason Verger qui était de retour et ne semblait plus malade du tout. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait donné à l'empathe en passant très rapidement devant lui sans même le regarder, en grande conversation avec Tobias Budge qui s'était jusque-là occupé seul de ses patients. Mason avait de nombreux défauts dont l'arrogance, la vulgarité et un fond aussi noir que de la merde de cochon mais il n'était pas un imbécile et il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un allié. Ill ferait tout son possible pour que Tobias prenne la place de Cordell. Il restait à voir si le chirurgien serait intéressé par une telle alliance.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres que Mason et Tobias développaient une amitié : Matthew et Randall. Ils parlaient à voix haute de sujets légers mais chuchotaient aussi longuement quand le gardien était certain que personne ne passerait dans son couloir et ne le verrait aussi proche d'un détenu. Franklyn se montra naturellement curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais il le fut beaucoup moins quand Matthew menaça de lui briser quelques doigts en faisant tournoyer sa matraque. Will sentait qu'il ne plaisantait pas contrairement au principal intéressé qui décida de passer le temps en leur racontant des blagues à peine quelques minutes après avoir été menacé. Des blagues si mauvaises qu'elles finirent par les faire rire, y compris Peter qui se portait beaucoup mieux. Après ça, vu qu'ils s'ennuyaient, Matthew leur proposa quelques exercices sportifs. Personne ne l'avait soupçonné mais le gardien faisait pas mal d'activités physiques sur son temps libre et il était de bon conseil. Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer lui-même les exercices parce que ça aurait eu l'air bizarre si quelqu'un passait mais ses explications étaient suffisantes, et il parvenait parfaitement à corriger leurs postures. Franklyn fut le premier a être essoufflé et à s'arrêter et Will pensa brièvement que contre Randall, il n'aurait aucune chance de survivre et que c'était mieux comme ça, car l'homme-animal le tuerait plus vite s'il était peu résistant. Puis il se sentit vaguement coupable de penser une telle chose et reporta son attention sur Peter qui arrêta de faire des abdos, suivit par Abigail, Randall puis lui-même. Matthew sembla trouver leur performance plutôt mauvaise et les taquina.

« Vous êtes tous aussi vifs que des flèches sans empennage. »

« Oho, tu ferais mieux peut-être ? » demanda le voisin de Will, encore légèrement essoufflé.

« Bien sûr. Admire donc un vrai sportif. »

Matthew remonta son haut de façon à ce qu'ils puissent voir ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

« Argument valide. » s'amusa Randall, tandis que Will émettait un sifflement admirateur et que Franklyn regardait avec intérêt.

« Au lieu de regarder les abdos de Matthew, vous feriez mieux de regarder qui arrive... » souffla Abigail, et elle fut satisfaite de les voir sursauter et tous se retourner pour découvrir...Barney.

« Salut la compagnie. Matthew, tu peux aller à l'accueil s'il-te-plaît ? Il y a quelqu'un pour Will. »

« Comment le sais-tu? »

« Je viens de croiser Freddie en sortant des toilettes. Elle m'a demandé de te passer le message, sa majesté la langue de vipère n'avait pas envie de venir jusqu'ici. »

«Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. J'y vais tout de suite, merci. »

Le gardien s'éloigna et alla saluer Freddie qu'il trouvait belle, mais sans que cela éveille chez lui un réel intérêt. Il lui fit la conversation juste pour se distraire et pour lui paraitre amical puis il alla dans la salle d'attente chercher le visiteur de Will. Il s'attendait à Jack Crawford et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui mais d'une très jolie femme noire.

« Madame ? »

« Bella Crawford. »

Matthew sourit et lui donna toutes les consignes de sécurité sur le chemin menant au couloir des détenus, se montrant charmant avec elle mais pas charmeur. Même s'il trouvait qu'elle avait de grands yeux de biche et que son physique était plaisant de façon général, comme Freddie, elle ne l'intéressait pas spécialement, d'autant plus qu'elle était mariée. Il lui laissa quand même galamment sa chaise, à une distance raisonnable des barreaux de la cellule de Will puis il s'en alla pour les laisser discuter en paix, même si bien sûr les détenus autour d'eux entendraient leur conversation.

« Bonjour, Will. »

« Bonjour Bella. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir... »

« Je sais. Vous attendiez Jack. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas ? »

« Parce qu'il vous pense toujours instable. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne raison, et je lui ai dit. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit exactement ? »

« Que ce n'était pas une façon de traiter un ami. Surtout qu'avec les deux nouveaux crimes de l'Empaleur, vous êtes lavé de tous soupçons. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était vous...Je voulais venir vous voir plus tôt mais je n'étais pas en grande forme, ces dernières semaines. »

« Je comprends parfaitement. Vous êtes venue, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Le docteur Lecter m'a dit que vous receviez un traitement et que vous faisiez des progrès... »

« Et qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? »

« Que vous êtes de plus en plus lucide. Que vous...percevez de mieux en mieux la différence entre la réalité et votre imaginaire, et que vous n'êtes plus un danger pour les autres. J'espère sincèrement que vous sortirez bientôt d'ici, Will. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Vous savez...Jack n'est pas le genre d'homme qui reconnait facilement qu'il s'est trompé. »

« Il n'a pas besoin de le reconnaître. Je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir pensé coupable, il y avait des preuves...Je lui en veux de ne pas être venu et de ne pas avoir essayé d'entendre ma version des faits. Et d'avoir pensé que j'étais fou. J'ai travaillé pour lui des années...J'avais confiance en lui. »

Bella tendit les mains, les passant entre les barreaux malgré les consignes que lui avaient donné Matthew et Will les serra doucement entre les siennes avant d'ajouter :

« Dites-lui de venir, Bella. »

« Je vous le promets. »

Will savait qu'elle tiendrait promesse et il reprenait un peu espoir quant à une éventuelle visite de Jack. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un que cet homme écoutait, c'était sa femme. L'empathe lui parla encore un bon moment avant qu'elle ne reparte après avoir été cherché le cadeau qu'elle avait pris pour lui et qu'elle avait laissé à l'accueil. Il s'agissait d'une grande corbeille de fruits et, règlement oblige, il ne fut pas autorisé à avoir ladite corbeille. Il partagea son contenu avec le petit groupe et autorisa Matthew a donner le reste aux autres détenus.

Le jour d'après, ce fût Chilton qui eut une visite en la présence d'un inspecteur. Le côté paperasse pour que de nouveaux détenus puissent occuper les cellules vides était presque terminé mais l'inspecteur devait encore vérifier que les conditions de détention étaient correctes. Elles ne l'étaient pas, ce que le petit groupe apprit rapidement via Matthew. Cela mis Will de bonne humeur en imaginant la déconvenue de Chilton, puis Abigail demanda des détails sur les raisons du refus.

« Et bien, je l'avais déjà dit à mon Oncle mais vos tenues ne sont pas conformes. Tout le monde est fringué en blanc ici, détenus, aliénés et soignants. Il va devoir commander des tenus différentes pour vous, grises je crois. Et des matraques pour tous les gardiens, histoire qu'ils puissent se défendre. »

« Donc tu ne seras plus le seul à en avoir une. » le taquina à nouveau Randall.

« Les leurs seront noires et pas télescopiques. J'aurais toujours le style. »

« Et c'est si important, le style ? »

« Dis un type qui a les dents limées en pointe... »

« Ce n'est pas pour le style, ça fait partie de mon identité. »

« Mmh mmh. »

« Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Mason ? » demanda Peter.

« Il reste au premier étage pour le moment...Il se tient calme. »

« C'est curieux. » dit Will, réfléchissant à haute voix.

Mais ça ne l'était pas tellement. Si le chirurgien se tenait tranquille, c'était parce qu'Hannibal lui avait parlé de la mise à mort prochaine de Franklyn et qu'il y assisterait. Il ne se montra donc pas et le clan Graham n'eut pas d'autre visite que celle d'Alana l'après-midi. Elle passa le plus discrètement possible le nécessaire à Abigail pour quand elle aurait ses règles et ils firent tous mine de ne rien voir pour ne pas gêner cette dernière.

« Comment va Margot ? » demanda Peter, toujours soucieux du bien-être des autres.

«Bien mieux. La maison que lui loue Hannibal est très bien et son travail lui plaît. Elle s'occupe aussi beaucoup des chiens de Will avec la voisine, une certaine heu...Molly je pense. Et elle est loin de Mason. »

« C'est le plus important. »

L'infirmière ne resta pas longtemps, son travail l'attendant, et Will ne la revit pas avant le lendemain. Elle venait prévenir Matthew que tous les détenus devaient se rendre à la visite médicale et l'empathe redouta de se retrouver face à Mason mais ce dernier était apparemment occupé ailleurs (à quoi faire, il ne voulait pas le savoir) car ce fut Tobias qui s'occupa de recevoir tout le petit groupe, les uns après les autres. L'homme avait un air faussement bienveillant qui ne trompa pas Will mais il se comporta de façon correcte pendant les examens qui étaient basiques : rien de gênant, de douloureux ou de désagréable pour une fois.

Rien de spécial ne se passa non plus pendant la journée du vendredi mais Will sentit une certaine tension qui allait en s'accentuant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Matthew arriva en soirée car il était de garde pour la nuit et il distribua les repas. Will nota immédiatement qu'il ne donnait pas les plateaux n'importe comment mais en suivant un ordre bien défini sur son chariot. Certains étaient clairement destinés à certains détenus et pas à d'autres, alors qu'ils étaient sensé être tous identiques. Il eut la confirmation que quelque chose se préparait quand un bon moment après le repas, il fut rejoint par un autre gardien de nuit qu'il l'assomma pour mieux lui faire une injection. Quand l'homme émit un bruit qui ressemblait fort à un ronflement, il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Matthew sourit et plaça son doigt devant sa bouche, puis il ouvrit la cellule de Franklyn qui dormait à poings fermés et tira son corps le long du couloir jusqu'à disparaitre avec lui. Il revint seul un long moment plus tard et ouvrit les cellules de Randall, Abigail et enfin, celle de Will.

« Peter ne vient pas avec nous ? »

« Non, il est trop...sensible pour ce que nous allons faire. Je lui ai donné de quoi passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, comme aux autres et à mon collègue. »

Il négligea de dire qu'il avait reçu les substances nécessaires à l'endormissement de tout ce petit monde des mains d'Hannibal et les conduisit dans une grande pièce vide aux sous-sols où se trouvait un escalier qu'il leur indiqua.

« Montez l'escalier et patientez. Randall vient avec moi. »

Will attrapa la main d'Abigail, ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise et il gravit les marches lentement pour découvrir le balcon fait en grillage qui donnait sur une autre grande pièce pleine de bric-à-brac. Il ne s'intéressa pas au fouillisd'objets hétéroclites longtemps car deux personnes se tenaient toutes proches : Hannibal, assis ur l'un des cinq sièges présents et la main posée sur un fusil de chasse, et Mason Verger. Ce dernier était assis également mais à l'intérieur d'une cage grillagée qui le protégeait d'éventuelles attaques extérieures. Will se demanda si le métal rouillé serait suffisant pour arrêter une balle et vint à la conclusion que hélas, ce serait probablement le cas. Le salaud eut l'audace de leur adresser un petit salut de la main à lui et à Abigail.

Will le dévisagea longuement jusqu'à percevoir un certain malaise chez lui puis il laissa Abigail s'assoir directement à côté d'Hannibal et pris la place suivante. Il restait encore un siège entre lui et la cage de Mason, destiné au gardien. Matthew s'y assit quelques instants plus tard et Will pu distinguer Randall quelques mètres plus bas, muni de gants aux griffes métalliques. L'empathe regarda le gardien et celui-ci confirma qu'il était leur fabriquant.

« Toujours aider la famille. »

« Je vois. Docteur Lecter, pourquoi ce fusil de chasse ? »

« Vous verrez, Will. »

Le jeune homme pris une profonde inspiration et observa Franklyn qui était allongé sur un matelas au sol et qui remuait légèrement. Matthew expliqua :

« Je lui ai donné une faible dose, il devrait être pleinement réveillé d'ici quelques minutes. Et Randall est en pleine forme. »

« Oui, je vois ça... »

L'homme-animal était torse-nu et griffait le mur le plus proche, produisant un son crissant désagréable qui aida Franklyn à se réveiller. Will le quitta des yeux pour observer les autres, analysant leurs expressions et leurs postures. Hannibal était visiblement à l'aise, détendu et curieux de ce qui allait suivre et Will songea un moment à leur discussion à propos du théâtre. Le médecin n'aurait sans doute pas eu l'air différent s'il avait été bien assis dans une salle de spectacle, attendant que le rideau se lève. Abigail était clairement plus tendue mais Will songea qu'elle n'aurait pas désiré être ailleurs. Son regard était fixé sur Randall, et l'empathe compris que ce qui allait se passer serait décisif pour elle. Ca éclaircirait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme aux griffes de métal, et cela l'éclairerait également sur sa propre nature. Jusqu'ici, elle avait tué uniquement pour se défendre et elle était curieuse de voir si elle serait capable de regarder Randall tuer quelqu'un pour qui elle n'éprouvait pas de haine, seulement une légère animosité. Son père n'avait jamais agi devant elle, quant à Cordell, il avait mérité son sort.

Mason s'était levé et appuyait le visage contre le devant de sa cage métallique, impatient que les choses commencent. Will savait qu'il espérait que Randall taillerait Franklyn en pièces, si possible lentement, et qu'il se blesserait au passage car l'environnement n'était pas vraiment sûr. Matthew était assis et regardait la scène située plus bas avec nonchalance, curieux mais sans plus comme à son habitude.

Randall semblait s'impatienter et il fit un petit signe à Hannibal qui plaça un disque sur le gramophone qu'il avait emporté en plus du fusil. Will put en lire le titre : la Danse macabre de Saint-Saëns. Le psychiatre lui avait fait écouter lors de leur dernière séance et il savait que c'était l'un des airs favoris de l'homme-animal. Franklyn s'éveilla un instant plus tard et se frotta les yeux, regardant autour de lui sans comprendre où il se trouvait, désorienté. Lorsque sa vue se fut un peu éclaircie, il reconnut Randall et remarqua ses gants aux longues griffes métalliques ainsi que le balcon au-dessus d'eux.

« Randall...Que faisons-nous ici ? Ouh, il fait si froid...»

« Nous sommes ici pour régler votre problème Franklyn. Vous entendez toujours le lion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou...oui, mais je ne vois pas... »

« Je suis le lion, Franklyn. La seule façon de vous débarrasser de moi sera de me tuer. »

« Mais je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Randall... »

« Mais moi si. Ça n'a rien de personnel, vous savez... »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Vous êtes armé ! »

« Est-ce que la gazelle reproche au lion d'avoir des griffes ? Courrez, Franklyn...vous trouverez peut-être une arme quelque part par ici. »

Commençant à avoir peur, le petit homme leva la tête vers le balcon.

« C'est une mauvaise blague...docteur Lecter...vous n'allez pas laisser un de vos patient se faire tuer ? »

Le psychiatre ne daigna même pas répondre, observant froidement ledit patient et la scène où se jouerait sa mise à mort. Franklyn se tourna alors vers Will.

« Oh Will, je vous en prie...vous n'allez pas laisser faire ça...Abigail, une si gentille fille...aidez-moi...Matthew... »

L'homme commença à respirer plus vite et plus fort, stressé tandis que Randall lui laissait encore un moment pour réagir. Will se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise car s'il intervenait en faveur de Franklyn il risquait de mettre Randall dans une rage folle. S'il ne tuait pas ce soir, il tuerait prochainement. Et Hannibal semblait vouloir assister à une exécution cette nuit. Malgré tout, Franklyn était innocent et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir ainsi. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien pu faire parce qu'il était enfermé mais là, il était libre de ses mouvements. Au minimum, il se devait d'essayer d'empêcher ça.

« Docteur Lecter...donnez-moi votre fusil. »

« Qu'en feriez-vous ? »

« Donnez-le moi, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Mason intervint, ayant parfaitement compris les intentions de l'empathe :

« Il nous ferait tous sortir d'ici et la plus grosse gazelle du monde retournera en cellule sans dommages. »

« Je ne vous donnerai pas mon arme, Will. Mais je tirerai sur la personne que vous me désignerez et n'occupant évidemment pas une place sur ce balcon. »

Randall ou Franklyn. Will réfléchit à toute vitesse. Avant d'entrer dans l'Asile, s'il avait été dans une situation semblable il aurait demandé à Hannibal de tirer sur le meurtrier, mais il se trouvait qu'aujourd'hui, le meurtrier était un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui avait tué pour lui, qui avait confiance en lui et qui l'avait consolé et écouté à de nombreuses reprises. C'était l'un de ses premiers vrais amis, et il n'aurait pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour le défendre. Le faire abattre semblait juste d'un point de vue extérieur car il allait tuer un innocent, mais pour Will c'était de la trahison et un choix impossible à faire. Il lui restait la possibilité de faire abattre Franklyn. C'était un choix raisonnable car ce dernier n'avait a priori aucune chance contre l'homme-animal, mais Will trouvait profondément injuste de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de tenter de se défendre. Et il n'avait pas envie d'endosser la responsabilité de sa mort non plus, alors il se tut.

Hannibal s'occupa du gramophone et la Danse macabre résonna dans la grande pièce comme un signal. C'était le début de la chasse, et Franklyn commença à courir. Randall était extrêmement rapide et il le rattrapa sans difficulté, le cœur ne battant plus vite qu'à cause de la course et de l'excitation. Il leva ses griffes, totalement en phase avec la bête en lui et laissa de profondes zébrures rouges sur les bras et les jambes du petit homme

Jusque-là, Will ne l'avait pas considéré sadique car il pouvait se contenter de tuer rapidement bien qu'avec brutalité, mais là, avec l'isolement et l'idée que son prochain meurtre serait dans longtemps, il avait le désir intense de prolonger les choses et de profiter de chaque sensation, au détriment de sa victime.

« Cours plus vite, Franklyn ! » encouragea Randall.

Ce dernier gémit car les coupures lui faisaient mal mais il courut, nettement plus vite que précédemment. Quand il vit que son poursuivant arrivait à nouveau à sa hauteur, il regarda autour de lui et attrapa ce qui semblait être un pied de chaise brisé. Il essaya d'assommer l'homme-animal avec l'énergie du désespoir mais ce dernier évita habilement chaque coup et lui saisit le bras, le mordant profondément et lui arrachant un premier morceau de chair. Le hurlement de l'homme couvrit la musique et il lâcha son arme, puis comme Randall l'avait lâché lui, il recula en sanglotant.

« Laisse-moi une avance ! »

Randall sembla hésiter puis il sourit, ses dents pointues rougies de sang.

« Très bien. »

L'homme-animal ferma les yeux et Franklyn aurait pu en profiter pour tenter de l'attaquer, mais il avait trop peur et il chercha un endroit où se cacher, ce qui ne manquait pas. Il ramassa une bouteille brisée qui ferait une arme parfaite et trouva refuge derrière une armoire de métal au evant vitré plutôt lourde mais qu'il ne serait pas impossible de pousser. Will sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque Randall rouvrit les yeux et commença à chercher sa victime en escaladant souplement tout obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin, et il perçut à nouveau le loup géant derrière lui. Il aurait peut-être pu voir un lion étant donné les circonstances, mais l'idée qu'il s'était fait de la créature de Randall correspondait beaucoup mieux à ce dernier. L'empathe se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ce qui se passait plus bas, et il dut reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas exactement envie que le Franklyn échappe à son ami. Il voulait être honnête avec lui-même et entendit distinctement la voix d'Hannibal alors que ce dernier n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, concentré sur la chasse.

« Que ressentez-vous ? »

Il répondit en silence à sa voix intérieure, identique à celle de son psychiatre pour l'occasion de cette introspection.

« De l'excitation. J'ai...envie qu'il l'attrape. J'ai envie qu'il le blesse. Ce n'est pas une victime que je choisirai, parce qu'il est innocent, mais à présent que nous en sommes là...Oui, j'ai envie de voir Randall le tuer. »

« Parce que Randall est votre ami et que vous éprouvez du plaisir à le voir en prendre ? »

« En partie. J'éprouve aussi du plaisir parce que je peux m'imaginer à sa place. Je ressens l'excitation de la chasse...Je ressens le poids des lames rassurantes au bout de mes doigts...le goût du sang dans ma bouche et l'impression de toute puissance. Il ne peut pas m'échapper. »

« Et ressentez-vous la terreur et la douleur de Franklyn également ? »

« Non. Je ne la ressens pas...Parce que je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux plus subir mon don, je veux le contrôler. Je suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive à Franklyn, alors je n'ai pas à ressentir sa souffrance. »

« Prendriez-vous la place de Randall, si c'était possible ? Pourriez-vous tuer sa victime ? »

« Non. Et je ne le désire pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je prendrais du plaisir à tuer que je passerais facilement à l'acte. Je ne suis pas un tueur. »

Will cessa là sa conversation avec lui-même, observant Randall s'approcher de l'armoire derrière laquelle était caché l'homme grassouillet. Il allait passer devant et...

« Randall, recule ! » cria Matthew, à la grande surprise de l'empathe.

L'homme-animal obéit et fit un bond en arrière alors que l'armoire se fracassait au sol. S'il l'avait reçue sur lui, il aurait pu être grièvement blessé...ou tué. Matthew avait heureusement compris ce qui risquait de se produire quelques secondes avant Will et il était intervenu. Il était du genre plutôt détaché et l'empathe songea d'abord qu'il avait sauvé leur ami par loyauté envers leur groupe, mais en regardant le gardien, il comprit que c'était autre chose.

Ce dernier avait approché son siège du bord du balcon et il tapotait l'une de ses dents avec l'ongle de son index, l'air profondément pensif. Il était clairement intéressé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux maintenant. Absorbé était le mot le plus juste, et Will ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

Il reporta néanmoins son attention sur Randall qui sauta sur la poitrine de Franklyn avec une forme de grâce qui contrastait avec la sauvagerie avec laquelle il enfonça ses griffes dans son abdomen, l'éventrant presque. Les hurlements résonnèrent à nouveau, sonnant curieusement par-dessus la musique qui touchait à sa fin. Le petit homme aurait pu abandonner, mais alors que Randall enfouissait son visage dans la chair à vif, sa main tremblante s'approcha de la bouteille brisée qu'il avait lâchée. Will l'avait vu et il ne se tut que pour laisser Matthew prévenir leur ami, car il était évident que le gardien voulait l'aider, ou bien participer à sa manière à ce qui se passait.

Randall recula et évita de peu d'avoir le visage tailladé par l'éclat de verre, et il réduisit une bonne fois pour toute l'esprit combattif de sa victime à néant en lui coupant plusieurs doigts de quelques coups de lames acérées. Un bruit provenant de quelque part derrière lui attira l'attention de Will et il se retourna pour découvrir Abigail à genoux et leur tournant le dos. Elle vomissait, et tout ce qui sortait de sa gorge coulait entre les carrés de la grille formant le plancher du balcon, tombant quelque part plus bas. En parfait gentleman, Hannibal se leva et lui donna son mouchoir brodé avant de lui indiquer la pièce vide à côté où se trouvait un robinet. Pendant qu'elle partait se rincer la bouche, les personnes restantes sur le balcon observèrent la suite des évènements.

Randall voulait de toute évidence encore jouer et il poussa Franklyn à se relever. Ce dernier essayait d'empêcher ses intestins de s'échapper de son ventre en les retenant avec son bras blessé. Il pleurait et gémissait à la fois et retomba bien vite au sol. Même si Will s'était détaché autant que possible de son empathie pour ne pas souffrir lui-même, il était plus que conscient de l'horreur de la situation.

« Hannibal, achevez Franklyn s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Non ! » s'opposa Matthew tout en se relevant. Ils étaient tous debout maintenant, à l'acception de Mason qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, à l'abri dans sa cage.

« Regarde-le ! Il ne mérite pas ça... »

« Regarde Randall. Il est parfait. Lui... »

Il désigna l'être humain qui venait de retomber sur le sol, agonisant, et continua :

« ...il n'est rien qu'un insecte rampant en comparaison. »

« C'est un homme. Imagine l'un d'entre nous à sa place... »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre nous. »

« N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait être...une proie un jour. »

« Je défendrai les membres de notre famille. Le sort des autres m'indiffère. »

« Une chance que nous n'ayons pas pensé de la même façon alors que tu ne faisais pas encore partie du groupe. »

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à faire de moi une proie parce que je n'en ai pas l'attitude. Abigail et toi avez de l'empathie contrairement à nous, mais vous n'êtes pas si différents. Vous êtes des meurtriers, et il serait temps que vous l'assumiez. »

« Je refuse de voir Franklyn se faire torturer une seconde de plus. »

« Alors laisse Randall l'achever. Ne lui retire pas cet instant... »

« Très bien, mais que ce soit rapide. »

Randall avait suivi la discussion sans quitter sa victime des yeux. A présent que tout était silencieux en dehors des gémissements de celle-ci, il se pencha sur elle et la mordit à la gorge. Le petit homme émit un dernier gargouillement avant de mourir et Randall observa ses yeux devenir vitreux, le visage couvert de sang tandis que Matthew l'observait lui, les yeux brillants de ce que Will interpréta comme de la convoitise. Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne parla puis le silence fut brisé.

« Bien, il va falloir faire le ménage à présent. » soupira Matthew, et il ramena Will et Abigail en cellule pour que Mason puisse sortir à son tour. Ce dernier s'en alla sans demander son reste bien qu'ayant apprécié le spectacle et le gardien se retrouva seul avec Hannibal et Randall. Matthew et le psychologue s'occupèrent du corps de Franklyn, récupérant tous les morceaux pour les placer dans un cercueil qu'ils fermèrent définitivement. Comme prévu, il serait dit à la famille que ce dernier était hautement contagieux. Hannibal s'en alla ensuite, laissant Matthew avec l'homme-animal qui le fascinait tant.

« Je reviens. »

«Je ne bouge pas. » promis Randall en léchant le sang sur ses gants. Il commençait déjà à sécher.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts revint quelques temps plus tard avec une tenue propre pour son allié et de quoi le nettoyer, lui et ses gants.

« Je n'ai pas envie de les enlever... »

« Je sais, mais c'est nécessaire. Ne t'inquiète pas...Tu es ce que tu es, avec ou sans eux. Et tu es magnifique. »

«Tu m'as observé du début jusqu'à la fin ? »

« Je n'ai pas détourné le regard un seul instant. C'était une belle chasse...Juste un peu rapide, parce que Franklyn était faible. Ce serait intéressant et...amusant de trouver quelqu'un de plus résistant. »

« Will ne voudra pas. »

« Non, pas si vite, bien sûr. Il ne faut pas que les morts paraissent suspectes ou trop nombreuses. »

« Il voudra surtout choisir le type de proie. Et il voudra que je me tienne tranquille longtemps. »

« Et bien...si la personne qu'il désignera te convient, pourquoi pas ? Mais tu pourrais aussi te passer de Will. »

« Et qui choisirait mes proies, toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Will est mon ami. »

« Justement. Il est mon ami aussi et je l'ai observé...Même quand il essaie de se couper de son empathie, il n'y parvient pas totalement. Il absorbe...Et il ne s'est pas encore libéré de ses principes moraux. Peut-être même qu'il ne le sera jamais. Si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de loyal, il serait même un danger pour nous. »

« Mais il est loyal. »

« Tout comme toi et moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que faire de Will celui qui choisit tes victimes ou même juste...lui demander d'approuver tes propres choix n'est pas une bonne idée. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de mal. Je suis celui dont tu as besoin. »

« Peut-être bien. Hum...dis-moi, est-ce que me regarder faire...Est-ce que ça t'as permis de trouver ta propre voie ? »

« Oui. Et je t'en remercie. Je sais exactement ce dont j'ai besoin à présent. Et ce qui me fait vibrer... »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je te le dirai demain. Je ne crois pas que je parviendrai à en parler maintenant j'ai besoin de...d'assimiler la chose. »

« Ce qui ne me rend que plus curieux, et c'est le but escompté. Tu n'as pas besoin d'assimiler mais de réfléchir à la façon dont tu vas formuler les choses pour rendre ça plus sensationnel. Le style... »

« Non, cette fois ce n'est pas une question de style.»

« On verra ça. Comment va Abigail ? Je l'ai aperçue un bref instant mais après...et bien, j'étais concentré sur ce que je faisais. »

« Elle a vomit. Elle est choquée et je ne pense pas qu'elle désirera avoir une quelconque relation amoureuse avec toi à présent. »

« Elle est revenue vers moi après la mort de Cordell... »

« Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Cordell. Franklyn n'avait fait de mal à personne et puis ça a duré plus longtemps qu'avec Cordell, non ? »

« Oui...avec lui, ça avait été vraiment vite. Cette nuit, c'était différent...c'était...intense. »

« Dis-moi comment tu te sens à présent... » souffla doucement Matthew, en retirant et en nettoyant les gants qu'il avait fabriqué avant de les ranger.

« Apaisé. Fatigué et en forme à la fois...Je me sens...en vie. »

« Oh oui, c'est ce dont tu as l'air. Fort et en vie. » sourit le gardien en lui lavant le visage et tous les endroits où il était couvert de sang.

« Grâce à toi. Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour l'armoire, j'aurais pu être salement blessé... »

« Tu en aurais fait de même pour moi. »

« Certainement. Mais je tiens quand même à te remercier. »

Randall pris le visage du gardien entre ses mains et le regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'intérieur de sa bouche était encore emplit de sang mais ça ne gêna pas du tout Matthew qui caressa ses dents pointues de sa langue avant de lui donner un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de semblable avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Il n'était ni doux ni chaste, et le gardien n'y était certainement pas indifférent.

.

.

.

 _Blabla de l'auteur :_ _J'aurais bien décrit le passage de la chasse du point de vue de Randall ou de Matthew, mais bon, Will reste le perso le plus important. Je ferai peut-être un chapitre plus centré sur eux pour le coup._

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Adonis Pendragon : COUCOU ! Ton souhait s'est réalisé x), même si Franklyn n'était pas une vraie menace pour le Hannigram (il parlait à tort et à travers, mais ne comprenait pas grand chose le malheureux). Pour la note perverse, je peux te confirmer qu'il y aura du sexe bientôt. En plus j'ai 69 reviews tout pile au moment où j'écris, c'est un signe (le lemon ne se limitera pas à ce nombre, promis) !_

 _Vianaha : Au point où ils en sont, Will n'est même plus sûr que ce soit bien son but de le coincer XD. Hannibal a de bons arguments...Jack va finir par arriver, vi vi ^_^. Même s'il prend bien son temps. Pour Tobias et Hanni, je ne vais pas m'auto-spoiler, mais Tobias aura son rôle à jouer. Mason c'est pour bientôt (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois, il s'accroche le saligaud XD) et pour Matthew et Randall, te voilà exaucée._

 _Artemis : Merci ! La question sur ce que ressens Abigail vis-à-vis d'Hannibal ? Oui, il y a de quoi être un peu perturbée XD._


	26. Le loup et le faucon

Chapitre 26 : Le loup et le faucon

Les week-ends à l'asile étaient toujours calmes : Matthew n'avait pas beaucoup de travail et surtout, il avait une paix royale car il y avait peu de personnel. Aujourd'hui, s'il ne faisait pas erreur il y avait trois gardiens : lui-même, Barney et un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas du nom d'Edgard.

Le type qu'il avait assommé puis drogué la veille, Rosario, était en congé. Il avait dormi pendant la nuit entière et le jeune homme aux yeux verts l'avait finalement réveillé à l'heure où il était censé rentrer chez lui. Matthew lui avait assuré qu'il ne dirait rien sur petite sieste nocturne et lui avait demandé s'il se rappelait de quelque chose. Heureusement pour le tueur, il ne se souvenait de rien et n'avait fait que s'interroger sur l'origine de sa bosse à la tête. Matthew lui avait sorti une histoire toute prête, à savoir qu'il avait glissé de sa chaise en dormant, s'était cogné et ne s'était même pas réveillé. Il lui avait raconté avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de grave, l'avoir remis sur sa chaise et avoir conclus qu'il était ivre. Ce qui avait mis un terme définitif à la conversation car de temps à autre, Rosario abusait effectivement du bon vin avant de venir travailler.

L'autre type, Edgard, était affecté à un autre bâtiment et il ne devrait pas le croiser. La seule personne susceptible de venir dans son couloir était Barney qui surveillait comme d'habitude les cellules d'isolement, mais il ne viendrait qu'en cas d'urgence ou pour lui apporter un sandwich. S'il était absent, le gardien noir demanderait à Will où il se trouvait et Will répondrait comme il le lui avait instruit : qu'il était parti à l'infirmerie avec Randall. Vu la dangerosité de ce dernier, Barney ne viendrait certain pas frapper à la porte du petit local.

Randall faisait peur à la plupart des membres du personnel, et après ce qui s'était passé la veille, il tenait une forme olympique. Il suivit Matthew avec enthousiasme à l'infirmerie, s'imaginant qu'il l'y emmenait pour lui révéler la réponse à sa question de la veille. Ce qui était en partie le cas. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls et à l'abri des retards, il le questionna immédiatement.

« Alors ? »

« Assieds-toi. » lui dit simplement le gardien en lui avançant un siège. Après quoi il s'assit lui-même sur la seule autre chaise disponible et croisa les jambes.

« Bon, je suis assis. » s'impatienta le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

« D'abord, je tiens à te remercier une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir montré la voie. Les crimes de l'Empaleur ont été le déclencheur, ce qui m'a incité à rechercher ce qui me ferait vraiment vibrer, mais ce sont les tiens qui m'ont permis de trouver la... Comment le docteur Lecter a-t-il formulé ça déjà ? Ah oui...la petite étincelle capable d'allumer le brasier. »

« Ça lui ressemble de formuler les choses de cette façon. Et alors, quelle est cette petite étincelle ? »

« Toi. »

Randall haussa les sourcils et sourit, puis il plissa les yeux et regarda le gardien avec davantage de méfiance.

« Tu es sérieux ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas... »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Ce qui motive les actes des êtres comme nous, c'est le but que nous nous fixons. L'idéal que l'on cherche à atteindre...Toi par exemple, tu tues pour être en accord avec ta nature animale. Tu tues par instinct, parce que tu es un prédateur, le choix de la victime n'est pas ce qui t'importe le plus. Le docteur Lecter lui, élimine ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des parasites. Les gens grossiers principalement. Il rend ce monde un peu plus agréable à vivre, du moins c'est comme ça que je le perçois. Et il satisfait ses appétits particuliers et son goût pour l'art par la même occasion. »

« C'est une assez bonne analyse... Et toi, quel est ton type de victime ? »

« Je n'en ai pas de particulier. Juste suffisamment résistante pour pouvoir me divertir. Pas de malade, d'enfant ou de vieillard. Ce qui m'importe vraiment, c'est l'arme. »

« Oooh...alors c'est la chasse. C'est à ça que mes actes t'ont fait penser. Alors, plutôt arme blanche ? Ou peut-être un fusil comme celui qu'avait le docteur Lecter ?»

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mon arme, c'est toi. »

« Moi ? Tu veux qu'on chasse ensemble ? »

« Oui. Mais je veux surtout que tu chasses pour moi. Je veux que tu puisses me comprendre par un simple regard. Je veux que lorsque je te dirai « saute » tu sauteras, que lorsque je dirai « mord » tu mordras, que lorsque je te dirai... « tue »...tu tueras. Sans hésitation. Je veux une parfaite symbiose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement hier qui t'ai donné cette...envie.. ? »

« C'est comme si j'avais eu le don de Will. Pas comme si j'étais dans ton esprit mais...comme si j'étais en connexion avec toi. J'étais aussi excité quand tu taillais cet homme en pièces que si ça avait été moi qui tenais les griffes, voire plus encore .Et puis pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai ressenti de l'inquiétude. J'apprécie mes proches, mon Oncle et les membres de notre groupe mais je ne ressentirai pas de tristesse si l'une de ces personnes venait à mourir. Seulement de la déception ou du regret. Toi, si tu étais mort hier, ça aurait été une vraie perte. Surtout contre un être aussi insignifiant que Franklyn, ça aurait été un tel gâchis...Et puis j'ai aimé le sentiment de contrôle que j'avais sur toi, même si tu m'écoutais pour préserver ta propre vie et pas pour me faire plaisir.»

« Alors ce qui te motive c'est le contrôle, le partage et la contemplation. La beauté de la mise à mort également ? »

« Oui. Quand j'ai vu les photos des meurtres de l'Empaleur, ces corps brisés exposés avec recherche, c'était déjà superbe mais te voir chasser avec ce mélange de grâce et de sauvagerie, c'était autre chose. C'était vivant, beau, excitant et parfait. Comme toi. Je n'ai jamais désiré quoi ou qui que ce soit aussi intensément que toi. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir inquiet ou flatté. Et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir répondre à tes désirs. »

« Bien sûr que non, tu es une bête sauvage. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être soumis, et au final, ce n'est pas la relation que je désire que nous ayons. Quand nous aurons confiance l'un dans l'autre, nous pourrons être des partenaires. Mais je suis obligé de te dominer d'abord. On ne va pas à la chasse avec un loup non apprivoisé... »

« Je le suis déjà, en quelque sorte. Je suis ton ami. »

« Tu es aussi l'ami de Will. Ta connexion avec lui est plus forte que la nôtre, et je dois y remédier. Je ne peux pas risquer que dans un moment critique, mon loup obéisse aux ordres d'un autre.»

« Alors tu veux t'imposer à moi par la force ? Tu veux qu'on se batte ? »

« Je sais que c'est la meilleure façon d'obtenir ton respect. Ca et créer un lien plus profond entre nous qu'entre toi et Will. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« Tu le découvriras lorsque je t'aurais vaincu. »

Le gardien n'essaya pas d'instaurer des règles pour le combat car un animal sauvage n'en aurait reconnu aucune. Il recula juste son siège pour qu'il ne les gêne pas, tout comme Randall, puis ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et Matthew frissonna. Il se savait plus fort physiquement que l'objet de ses désirs mais il savait aussi que Randall était dangereux et ne reculerait devant rien pour être le vainqueur. Il songea qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, mais il semblait incapable de ressentir cette émotion et s'en accommodait parfaitement. Il avait déjà assez avec celle, toute neuve qui s'était emparée de lui la nuit passée de façon totalement imprévisible : l'amour, ou ce qu'il imaginait être de l'amour.

Il n'avait aucune envie de blesser ou de faire mal à l'homme-animal et il réfléchissait déjà à la façon d'écourter le combat, sans trouver de solutions satisfaisantes. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage car le détenu lui bondit dessus avec l'intention évidente de le mordre. Matthew se retrouva plaqué au sol, les mains de Randall enserrant sa gorge et sa bouche s'approchant dangereusement de son visage. Il le repoussa d'un bon coup de pied dans l'estomac et se jeta sur lui, lui cognant la tête contre le mur le plus proche pour l'étourdir. Randall tomba à genoux et paru désorienté mais il était plus conscient que ce qu'il voulait faire croire à son adversaire et quand celui-ci approcha, il lui enserra les jambes pour le déséquilibré et tenta de le mordre à travers son pantalon de travail. Matthew lui colla une droite en espérant ne pas lui casser de dents, puis profitant qu'il était à présent à quatre pattes, il s'assit sur son dos et enserra son cou de ses bras.

« Je pourrais te casser la nuque. J'ai gagné. »

« Je le reconnais. »

Le gardien le relâcha et cria de douleur quand Randall lui mordit profondément la main, mais il réagit immédiatement en refermant ses propres dents sur son oreille pour le menacer. Il aurait pu la lui arracher sans peine et l'homme-animal était sensible à cet endroit, alors il relâcha sa main. Matthew tenta de rester sur son dos mais Randall se débattit tellement qu'il finit par se débarrasser de lui. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre puis se relevèrent tous les deux, légèrement essoufflés.

« J'avais gagné, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mordu ? »

« J'ai reconnu que tu étais le plus fort, pas que je me soumettais. »

« Ca aurait été trop facile. » sourit le neveu de Chilton.

Il s'attendait à une nouvelle attaque vicieuse de la part de Randall et fut surpris quand celui-ci lui donna un coup de poing étonnamment fort qui lui ouvrit la lèvre, et il évita le suivant de justesse. Il répliqua par un coup de pied porté avec le côté de celui-ci et pas l'avant, ce qui lui donnait plus de chance d'atteindre sa cible : sa cheville. Il fut satisfait quand il tomba à genoux avec un gémissement de douleur puis le poussa, le plaquant au sol et refermant ses mains autour de sa gorge à son tour. Il se fit griffer les mains jusqu'au sang comme il s'y attendait mais resserra juste sa prise jusqu'à ce que Randall se calme et articule aussi bien que possible :

« Je me soumets ! »

« Bien. »

Mais Matthew ne se releva pas. Il se contenta de desserrer les mains et de caresser le visage du vaincu en souriant et en remuant légèrement parce qu'il sentait son érection, en partie due à la strangulation, contre ses fesses. Quand ce dernier releva le bassin pour se frotter davantage contre lui, il lui enleva son haut et sortit des liens de sa poche pour lui lier les poignets. Ensuite il se mit debout et l'aida à se relever à son tour.

« Pourquoi les liens ? »

« Tu poses trop de questions, Randall. »

Le gardien poussa l'homme-animal vers le lit de l'infirmerie, les gestes un peu brusques pour marquer sa dominance sur lui. Il utilisa d'autres liens pour lier les poignets déjà joints du meurtrier de Franklyn aux barreaux du lit puis acheva de le dénuder complètement.

« Je vois...tu m'as battu et maintenant tu vas me baiser ? »

« C'est pas l'envie qui manque. » répondit Matthew en étirant ses lèvres minces en un sourire tranquille. A présent, il avait l'avantage.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

La main de Matthew se referma autour de l'érection du captif et ce dernier gémit rapidement, excité par la situation.

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier à une simple impression...aaah...Je veux bien qu'on fasse tous les préliminaires que tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes. J'ai déjà perdu notre combat, c'est suffisant. Je n'accepterai pas une humiliation de plus. »

« Ce n'est pas une humiliation, c'est une communion. J'ai besoin que tu me cèdes...que tu me fasses confiance. Et que tu sois mien. »

« Ce désir de possession va un peu loin... »

« Ce n'est pas qu'un simple désir de possession. »

« Aaah...bientôt tu vas me faire ta déclaration, comme Abigail ? »

Matthew pinça douloureusement l'un des tétons du jeune homme nu en représailles pour cette taquinerie.

« Je n'ai rien de commun avec Abigail. Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait, mais il n'en est rien. Elle ne supporte pas la vue de ton véritable toi. Elle ne peut rien t'apporter. Moi je t'apporterai tout... » souffla le gardien en laissant une marque violacée juste sous le téton qu'il venait de pincer.

« Tout, c'est vague. Tu avais dit qu'une fois que tu m'aurais vaincu, tu me dirais comment tu comptais créer des liens forts entre toi et moi. Mmh...le sexe n'est pas une mauvaise idée...mais ça ne suffira pas. »

« Il n'y aura pas que le sexe. » affirma Matthew en continuant à masturber l'homme-animal qui commençait à respirer bien plus bruyamment. Il songea à un moment à le sucer pour les sensations intenses que la fellation pouvait procurer mais Randall risquait de prendre ça comme un signe de soumission, aussi il y renonça. A la place, il augmenta un peu le rythme de ses coups de poignet jusqu'à ce que son amant gémisse de plaisir, puis ses doigts se déplacèrent et il frotta l'un d'eux contre son anus.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me prendre... »

« Je m'en doute. Ça t'embarrasse ? »

Randall sourit, observant tranquillement le visage du tueur aux yeux verts.

« Non. Je n'aurais pas choisi un autre partenaire. »

« Même pas Will ? »

« Will aurait été bien aussi, mais ça aurait eu un impact sur notre amitié je crois. Et je tiens à cette amitié. »

« Bien. Parce que je ne le laisserai pas s'interposer entre toi et moi de quelque façon que ce soi. »

« Tu sonnes totalement comme Abigail...aah ! Tu es jaloux. »

Matthew venait de glisser un premier doigt lubrifié de salive en lui et Randall trouvait la sensation...plutôt curieuse. Ni agréable ni désagréable.

« Jaloux ? Mmh...Oui, je le suis. C'est bien la seule chose que j'avais en commun avec elle, car elle ne sera pas jalouse de notre relation. Elle sera soulagée. Est-ce que ça te fais quelque chose, qu'elle ne se sente plus amoureuse de toi ? »

« Non. Mais je préfèrerai ne pas perdre totalement son affection. C'est mon amie. »

« Mmh mmh...comment c'est ? »

« Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de l'amitié. Ça donne vaguement envie d'aller aux toilettes même si j'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Ce n'est pas douloureux en tout cas. »

« C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi, tu sais. Ton romantisme. » déclara le gardien en glissant un second doigt humidifié entre ses fesses.

«Tu as voulu savoir...aaahh ! »

« C'est mieux ? »

L'homme-animal hocha la tête et poussa son bassin vers l'avant de façon à ce que les doigts de Matthew glissent un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de son rectum et touchent nettement sa prostate. Ce dernier compris le message et pressa ses doigts contre la petite glande de la taille d'une noix à chaque allée et retour de ses doigts. Il aurait pu en ajouter un troisième mais il pensait avec raison qu'un peu d'inconfort exciterait Randall. Néanmoins, il prit quand même le temps de l'habituer correctement aux deux doigts déjà présent en lui, écoutant avec ravissement ses soupirs et ses exclamations parfois vulgaires.

« Tu es tellement, tellement beau... »

« Ahhh...c'est la journée des compliments. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et puisque ce genre de détails semble t'intéresser...Je te trouve plus attirant que Will. »

« Ah oui ? » questionna le gardien en se déshabillant complètement, sans aucune gêne.

« Les yeux verts, c'est rare. Et ce qui est rare plaît toujours. Puis en-dehors de la couleur, je trouve que tu as un regard particulier...intense, mmh...prédateur. Mais je crois que ce que je trouve le plus séduisant chez toi, c'est ton petit sourire narquois. Je rêve du jour où on aura la peau de Mason et où tu pourras lui faire ce sourire-là alors qu'il hurlera de douleur et de rage... »

« On n'est pas prêts de l'avoir, le docteur Lecter ne veut pas que je le touche. » soupira le gardien en s'installant entre les jambes de l'homme-animal qui les écarta un peu plus.

« On verra...En attendant, il y a plus urgent. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie, tu es bien impatient. »

« Ferme-là et prends-moi. »

Matthew ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et commença à le pénétrer, son sexe bien plus épais que de deux doigts écartant avec lenteur ses parois intimes. Il se montra attentif à tous signes d'inconfort en sentant lesdites parois se contracter fortement autour de son sexe, mais c'était davantage dû à l'excitation qu'à une quelconque douleur. Rapidement, Randall se détendit et il acheva de s'enfoncer complètement en lui d'un coup de rein plus brusque qui lui arracha un petit cri.

« Ça va ? »

« J'ai l'air de me plaindre ? Mmh...il n'y a qu'une chose qui me gêne... » souffla l'homme-animal en resserrant les jambes autour de la taille du gardien.

« J'écoute. »

« Les liens. Je sais que ça fait partie du côté domination mais j'ai besoin moi aussi que tu me fasses confiance. Et je n'aime pas être entravé. »

« Je te fais confiance, sinon je n'aurais pas mon visage à deux centimètres du tien. Mais c'est d'accord, je te libère. »

Randall sourit et enlaça son amant dès qu'il fut libre de ses mouvements, puis il remua souplement sous lui pour l'encourager à bouger.

« Que ressens-tu maintenant ? » le taquina-t-il gentiment.

« J'en suis à me demander si le sexe ne serait pas meilleur que le meurtre...mmh... »

« Le meurtre dure plus longtemps. »

« Ahhh...si j'avais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je pense que j'aurais tenté de prouver le contraire. »

« Mais ? » sourit Randall, haletant et gémissant alors que Matthew serrait si fort ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il aurait des marques le lendemain.

« Mais j'ai jamais été aussi excité... »

« Tu parles beaucoup trop, mais quand c'est comme ça...aah...je te pardonne volontiers. »

Matthew sourit, le visage rougi de plaisir et il ne chercha pas à ralentir ses va-et-vient pour prolonger le rapport, préférant prendre Randall de la façon la plus instinctive possible. Bien sûr ce ne serait pas chaque fois le cas, il comptait bien essayer de nombreuses choses avec lui, mais il voulait que leur première fois soit en accord avec leurs natures. Et en particulier avec celle de Randall, spontanée, naturelle et sauvage. Ce dernier haletait et se tordait sous lui, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements pour que son sexe s'enfonce le plus profondément possible en lui tandis que ses mains caressait son dos. De temps à autre, quand le plaisir devenait plus intense, il lui enfonçait profondément les ongles dans la peau et le griffait, mais le gardien était très loin de s'en plaindre. Il le prenait vite et fort, et ses « ahh ahh » soufflés devenaient vraiment bruyant alors qu'il approchait de l'orgasme.

« Randaaaall... »

L'homme-animal lui caressa la joue et lui sourit, gémissant bruyamment lui aussi.

« Mmh ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Randall sourit davantage, sans faire de réflexion cette fois. Les taquineries et les piques étaient une habitude entre eux et elles n'étaient jamais faites dans l'intention de blesser, mais l'homme-animal savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment d'en faire une. En réalité, même si l'amour était un concept vague pour lui, il connaissait tout de même l'affection et il lui semblait que l'amour devait en être une amplification. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il déduisait de la façon dont le regardait Matthew.

« Ahh...il faudra qu'on parle de ça...mais...je me sens...proche de toi, là. »

« A cause de l'intimité...ahhh...physique ? »

« Pas uniquement. Plus vite...Matt...ahhh...Mattheeew... »

Le gardien baissa les yeux sur son sexe entrant et sortant de l'intimité chaude et étroite de son amant et son excitation monta encore d'un cran, mais ce fut probablement le fait de l'entendre gémir son prénom qui le fit jouir. Il poussa un petit cri bref mais sonore, le dos arqué et la bouche entrouverte, puis il se laissa retomber doucement sur son amant, reprenant son souffle. Randall se fit patient, puis lorsque sa patiente fut épuisée, il attrapa la main du gardien et la plaça sur son sexe.

« Ammh...désolé...Je n'allais pas t'oublier, tu sais. »

« S'il-te-plaît, Matthew. »

A nouveau, le gardien regarda l'homme-loup avec affection tandis que sa main s'activait entre leurs corps étroitement mêlés. L'extrémité du pénis de ce dernier était déjà humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et Matthew n'eut pas à le stimuler longtemps pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme, la bouche ouverte sur un cri étranglé presque silencieux et ses dents pointues luisantes sous la lumière artificielle.

« Tu es mien. » souffla le gardien en continuant à stimuler son sexe encore un bref instant avant d'arrêter.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me faire le coup de la...fidélité... ? »

« Non. Tu peux bien baiser qui tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tu n'auras pas la même affection pour ces éventuelles conquêtes que pour moi. »

« Quelle assurance... »

« Parce que je te baiserai mieux que quiconque. Puis, j'ai dis que tu pouvais coucher avec qui tu voulais, pas que ces personnes resteraient longtemps en vie. »

« Tu es totalement jaloux. »

« Disons possessif. »

« Mmh mmh...tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Et que tu serais tout pour moi...J'attends les explications, maintenant. D'autant plus que l'idée de l'amour était quelque chose d'abstrait pour toi aussi, avant que ça t'arrive personnellement de ressentir ce sentiment, non ? »

L'homme-animal s'étira tandis que Matthew se retirait en douceur et essuyait toutes traces de sperme sur leurs corps. Il changerait les draps aussi, un peu plus tard.

« Oui. Ma conception de l'amour est certainement personnelle, mais assez simple. Je te veux pour compagnon. Le meurtre en solitaire n'est pas sans intérêt mais partager ce genre de moments, c'est ce qui m'intéresse. Et je paierai n'importe quel prix pour ta compagnie, parce que tu corresponds totalement à mes besoins. Ça veut dire que : je tuerai quiconque te fera le moindre mal, je veillerai à ton bien-être, je te fournirai tes proies, je t'aiderai à être pleinement en accord avec ta nature,je partagerai mon dessein meurtrier avec toi. Et ce n'est pas tout... »

« Ah non ? »

« Je m'arrangerai avec mon Oncle. Je te ferai sortir d'ici. Peut-être pas définitivement, après ce que tu as fait, ça parait impossible mais...Je t'arrangerai de véritables chasses, dehors, en extérieur. Là où est ta place. »

« Mmh...D'accord, tu gagnes des points. C'est assez plaisant d'être aussi important pour quelqu'un. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude... Et puis tu n'as pas tort quand tu dis que tu me corresponds parfaitement. Toi et moi, ça pourrait être très intéressant. Après tout, c'est déjà très agréable. » ronronna presque Randall.

« Mais... ? »

« Mais l'amour chez toi ressemble tout de même à une forme d'obsession et de folie. Mais ça me convient. Je suis habitué à côtoyer la folie et je ne suis pas moi-même un exemple de normalité. »

« Ca te convient vraiment ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas...si je m'étais senti mal à l'aise, si tu m'avais déplu de quelque façon que ce soit, physiquement, émotionnellement ou mentalement...Crois-moi, tu serais déjà mort. Je t'aurais saigné à mort pendant que tu étais vulnérable, gémissant et soupirant... »

« Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas ressenti le besoin de me tailler en pièces, chéri. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose, maintenant... »

« A propos de ton dessein. » devina Randall en faisant un brin de toilette à l'évier avant de se rhabiller, bien qu'il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise nu.

« A propos de notre dessein, si tu l'acceptes comme tien également. » corrigea le gardien en lui présentant une boîte de format carré plutôt petite qui lui fit songer immédiatement à une boîte à bijoux. L'intérieur accentua son ressenti, car il y avait le même type de creux dans lequel s'insérait habituellement les bagues, mais ce qui reposait à l'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque bijou. De même que la disposition des creux. Il n'eut pas besoin de compter pour savoir qu'il y en avait trente-deux. Trois étaient déjà rempli.

« J'en dis que c'est une des idées les plus séduisantes qui m'ait jamais été proposée. A qui appartiennent ces trois dents ? J'imagine que tu en as pris une à Franklyn. »

« Oui. J'avais envie de récupérer une dent sur chacune de tes victimes précédentes aussi mais ça aurait pu attirer l'attention. »

« Il vaut mieux être prudent. Les deux autres viennent de tes propres victimes, je présume ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

Randall referma la boîte avec précaution et la déposa en sécurité sur l'armoire à pharmacie puis il enlaça Matthew et l'embrassa longuement.

« Parce que le futur me parait bien plus doux à envisager maintenant. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais...je savais que jamais, je ne sortirai d'ici. L'idée d'être à l'extérieur à nouveau...et de remplir cette boîte avec toi, c'est...précieux. Tout ce que tu fais pour moi, et ce que tu ressens pour moi me touche vraiment. »

Il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus, car dire qu'il aimait Matthew aurait été un mensonge et ce dernier méritait qu'il soit honnête envers lui, alors il ne fit que le serrer un moment contre lui pour lui transmettre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, de l'affection et de la gratitude.

.

.

.

.

 _Blabla de l'auteur : Oui, j'ai craqué. Mais ils sont mignons, non ?_

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Vianaha : Mdr, dommage que ce ne soit pas la bonne époque, une épitaphe d'Alexandre Astier sur sa tombe, ça aurait été parfait. J'aime quand Hanni a la classe x). Et ouip, c'est foutu de chez foutu pour le Randagail (ou le Abigall ? x)) – mais c'est pas perdu pour tout le monde. La discussion Hanni-Will à propos de Franklyn dans le prochain chap !_

 _Artemis : Loiiin de là. La p'tite famille va être bien secouée._

 _Adonis Pendragon : Il en faut peuuu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux, il faut se satisfaire des tripes à l'air...XD. RIP Franklyn. Je tente de ne pas me noyer sous les coeurs, blub._

 _Oh et...j'avais promis du sexe. Mais je n'avais pas précisé entre qui et qui, ahahaha._

 _Gab : Welcomeeee. J'adore les pavés ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste. Tu étais vraiment motivée pour tout lire d'un coup, je ne suis pas loin des 200 pages open office (ce chapitre inclus, bon), mais je fais totalement pareil quand je commence une fiction qui me plaît x). _

_Contente que tu apprécies la famille, c'est assez difficile de bien doser parce qu'il faut qu'on s'y attache pour avoir envie de les suivre, mais d'un autre côté je n'ai pas envie de banaliser ce qu'ils sont/font._

 _J'essaie de garder au moins les traits de caractères principaux pour les personnages, même si les variations sont plus ou moins fortes selon que leur histoire personnelle soit très différente ou pas (genre Peter n'a pas son problème de désorientation spatiale qui fait qu'il doit toucher avant de voir, l'origine de sa cicatrice n'est pas la même, ils sont tous plus jeunes, Will a été beaucoup moins 'socialisé' que celui de la série ce qui le rend plus vulnérable, etc...)._

 _Pour l''évolution de Will je ne vais pas trop spoiler x) éhé._

 _(voilà, moi aussi j'ai fais un pavé =p)._


	27. William et Hannibal

CHAP 27 : William et Hannibal

Dès que Matthew et Randall partirent pour l'infirmerie, Abigail profita de leur absence pour signaler à Will qu'elle voulait lui parler en toute discrétion. Peter était dans sa cellule (et pratiquement guérit de sa pneumonie), mais la jeune fille savait qu'il n'écouterait pas, il était vraiment respectueux et discret de ce côté-là.

« Je t'écoute. » annonça Will, en se rapprochant.

«Viens plus près. »

« On n'a peut-être pas besoin de chuchoter ? Il n'y a personne. »

« On ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un pourrait passer dans le couloir.»

« Comme tu veux. » répondit l'empathe, conciliant.

Il colla son oreille contre les barreaux qui les séparaient et écouta attentivement. Il supposait que la jeune fille allait lui parler de Franklyn car pendant la nuit ils n'avaient pas discuté de ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout le monde avait gardé pour lui-même ses impressions, le temps d'assimiler que ce qui s'était produit avait bien été réel.

« Tu avais tellement raison Will...Hannibal avait tellement raison...Randall n'est pas fait pour moi, c'est même tout le contraire. Je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle... »

« Parce qu'il est de notre côté. Il a tué Cordell, et il est...attentionné, avec nous. Et il te plaisait, physiquement. »

« Il a plaisanté avec Franklyn...il a joué avec lui. Et j'ai trouvé ça drôle, jusqu'à...jusqu'à hier. Je n'aimais pas du tout cet homme, il m'était antipathique mais personne ne devrait mourir comme ça. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il aurait continué à le mutiler. »

« Je sais, ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous ne pouvions pas l'en empêcher. »

« Je ne me sens pas coupable pour ce qui s'est passé, j'ai peur. J'ai vomi et ils l'ont vu. Ils l'ont tous vu. Ils vont penser que je suis faible. Je pourrais devenir une cible. »

« Non, jamais. Tu fais partie de la famille, aucun d'entre nous ne te fera de mal. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir...enfin, surtout Hannibal, c'est où tu te situais. Maintenant ils savent. Matthew et Randall ne t'incluront plus jamais dans leurs jeux. Ni comme complice, ni comme victime. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Pour Randall, je pense que tu as raison mais...je ne peux juste pas oublier ce que j'ai vu. C'était bien pire que pour Cordell. C'était... ça me restera toujours en mémoire, tu comprends ? Ce qu'il a fait à Cordell, ça m'arrive d'encore faire des cauchemars...mais pour Franklyn, je suis sûre de ne jamais pouvoir effacer ça de ma tête. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être tranquille en sa présence. Même être seulement son amie...je ne pourrais pas. »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de l'être, et tu ne risqueras rien. Je suis sûr de moi, Abigail. Regarde Peter...Matthew l'a volontairement laissé ici, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas ce qui s'est passé dans les sous-sols, et pourtant, il fait partie de la famille. Tu es encore sous le choc, avec le temps, ça ira mieux. »

« Je ne le pense pas...Et parlons-en, de Matthew, c'est le pire. Tu as vu comment il regardait Randall ? Tout ce qu'il a fait...il aimait ça. Il voulait que tu le laisses continuer, il n'éprouve...rien du tout. »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'il ressent les choses de façon hum...atténuées. Mais c'est la vérité, c'est celui d'entre nous qui possède le moins d'empathie. En ne comptant pas Hannibal. »

« Il me parait pire qu'Hannibal. Il peut paraître très humain, sourire, plaisanter mais c'est un masque, et sous le masque c'est comme...une enveloppe creuse que rien ne peut remplir en-dehors de ces horreurs. Hannibal est empli...d'une multitude de choses, dont seulement certaines sont horribles »

« C'est vrai, ils sont très différents, mais je pense que tu noircis un peu le tableau pour Matthew. »

« Peut-être. Hum...on parle d'eux, on parle de moi, mais, et toi ? Comment tu te sens par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je me sens...assez neutre, à présent que c'est terminé. Je ne voulais pas ça, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour abréger ses souffrances alors je ne me sens pas coupable. »

« Et tu n'as pas aimé ça, surtout. »

« Non, à aucun moment. » mentit Will.

« Il ne nous laissera pas sortir, tu sais... Hannibal. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« Il est un peu comme eux. Il veut seulement se divertir...Il va nous pousser, encore et encore, jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne complètement fous, qu'il nous arrive quelque chose ou...qu'on devienne des tueurs. Je l'aime...vraiment beaucoup, mais il ne nous veut pas du bien Will. Toutes ces histoires de groupe et de famille, c'est de la connerie. Il n'y a que deux groupes ici, et ce n'est pas du tout ceux que l'on a défini. »

La jeune fille tremblait un peu et Will l'entoura doucement de ses bras, l'encourageant à lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là.

« Il y a seulement le groupe des meurtriers et le groupe des innocents. Toi, moi, et Peter. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas vraiment innocents, mais nous n'avons jamais tué que pour nous défendre. Nous n'avons rien en commun avec ces...monstres. Et si on veut sortir d'ici, on ne peut compter que sur nous. Je peux toujours compter sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant... »

« Si, on pourrait. Si Hannibal était reconnu comme l'Empaleur...le responsable de tes meurtres et des miens, Jack nous aiderait à sortir d'ici. »

« Il faudrait que Jack vienne pour ça, et qu'il nous croie suffisamment pour aller fouiller dans les affaires d'Hannibal. Et même s'il le fait, seulement des dessins comme preuve, c'est mince... Et puis je...je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de voir Hannibal derrière les barreaux. Ou mort, car il ne serait certainement pas reconnu irresponsable de ses actes. »

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait, à nous comme à ces pauvres gens qui ont eu le malheur de croiser sa route, tu n'as pas envie de le voir emprisonné, par moments ? »

« Je...je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne savais pas moi-même comment je me sentais à propos de ça mais...j'ai une relation avec Hannibal. »

« Tu...quoi ? Et c'est moi que tu mettais en garde sur ce que je ressentais pour Randall ? Will... »

« Je sais. C'est arrivé, c'est tout...Ne fais rien contre lui, d'accord ? »

« D'accord » céda la jeune fille. Puis elle ajouta : « Mais tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir...Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller un de ces jours et de voir ta cellule vide parce qu'il aura finalement cédé à son désir de te manger. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Le cochon non plus ne sait pas qu'il va se faire manger. »

« Est-ce que tu me comparerais à un cochon ? »

« Je devrais ? C'est comment, avec lui ? »

« Le sexe ? Et c'est moi le cochon, mh ? C'est bien. »

« Wiiiill... »

« Je ne vais pas te donner de détails. Mais c'est vraiment...hum, vraiment, vraiment intense. »

« Assez pour endormir ta méfiance. Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non, pas assez pour endormir ma méfiance. Et...je ne sais pas. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose qui t'as fait réfléchir ? Autre que ce qui s'est produit hier. »

« Oui. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça... »

« Will, je suis ta sœur. A quoi je sers, si tu ne me parles pas ? Tu as encore beaucoup de secrets comme ça ? »

« Non, je t'assure que je n'ai pas d'autres secrets. »

Will se sentit vaguement coupable de s'être confié plus à Randall qu'à Abigail, et il lui raconta l'épisode des électrochocs. Elle ne sembla pas tellement surprise et ne fit pas de commentaire, mais elle le sera un peu plus contre elle et il sourit, se sentant vraiment bien.

« J'aimerais t'emmener à la pêche, quand nous sortirons d'ici... »

«Je crois que j'aimerais ça. J'aimerais aussi aller promener avec tous tes chiens. J'adore les chiens, mais mon père n'a jamais voulu qu'on en ait un. »

« On ira t'en chercher un, dès qu'on sortira. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un bon moment avant de s'occuper en lisant, même si leurs pensées les emmenaient souvent bien loin de l'histoire à laquelle ils tentaient de s'intéresser. Lorsque Matthew revint avec Randall, ils devinèrent immédiatement que leurs rapports avaient changé, sans savoir à quel point. Le gardien demanda à Abigail de le suivre juste après avoir fait réintégrer sa cellule à l'homme-animal, et Will songea qu'elle jouait vraiment bien la comédie car elle lui sourit très naturellement alors qu'elle en avait peur.

« Bien sûr, allons-y. »

Matthew sourit à son tour mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Une fois seul avec la jeune fille, il la fit s'asseoir comme il l'avait fait avec Randall et en fit de même.

« J'ai besoin de savoir où tu en es avec Randall. Je pense que tu ne l'aimes plus, j'ai raison ? »

« Absolument. Je...je ne suis pas comme lui. Comme vous. Je me suis trompée sur ce que je ressentais, ça n'a jamais été qu'une vague attirance et de l'amitié, rien de plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui, maintenant ? Est-ce que l'amour...s'est changé en dégoût ou même en mépris ? »

« Quoi ? Non... » répondit prudemment Abigail. Il lui semblait que si elle donnait une mauvaise réponse, elle serait en danger, famille ou pas famille.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas pu le regarder agir. »

« Je ressens du dégoût pour ses actes, c'est vrai, mais pas pour lui. On est une famille, même si on est tous très différents. Si Randall était en danger et que j'avais l'opportunité de l'aider, je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais après ce qui s'est produit hier, je suis mal à l'aise avec lui. Avec vous deux, en fait. J'ai besoin de temps pour...mettre de la distance avec ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je vois. Clarifions les choses...J'aime cette notion de famille, je m'y sens bien parce qu'avoir des alliés est une chose nouvelle et intéressante pour moi, mais toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas spécialement. De même que Peter. Mais je n'ai rien non plus contre toi. Will est important parce qu'il a été mon lien avec l'Empaleur et avec Randall, et ils t'apprécient tous les trois, alors...en cas de besoin, je te protégerai. »

« Merci, mais... »

« Mais Randall est à moi. De corps, d'âme, et bientôt de cœur. J'aimerais autant qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre vous, et que tu gardes tes distances. »

« Je comprends. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Si jamais je te vois à nouveau proche de lui physiquement, je te tuerai. Je pense que tu es assez maligne pour ne pas parler de cette conversation à Will ?»

« Je ne dirai rien à Will, et ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire de toi mon ennemi. Si on veut rester forts, il faut que la famille reste unie. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ce que tu cherchais en Randall. Et...je suis contente pour lui aussi. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix et que rien de mal n'arrive à Will. »

« Alors tout le monde est content. »

« Tout le monde est content. »

Abigail tendit la main au gardien, sans trembler, et il la lui serra.

« Bon. Alors nous avons terminé. »

« Attends. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire...mais je veux être certaine que tu tiendras ça pour toi, Matthew. »

« Je serai muet comme une tombe. Tu ne dis pas à Will que je t'ai menacée, et je ne dirai rien à personne de ce que tu vas me confier. »

« Marché conclu. Tu te souviens du choix que le docteur Lecter a donné à Will lorsque Randall chassait Franklyn ? Il lui a dit qu'il tirerait sur la personne que Will désignerait, en-dehors des personnes présentes sur le balcon...c'est-à-dire, Randall ou Franklyn. Will n'aurait jamais trahi Randall, et le docteur Lecter le savait bien. Mais si jamais Will lui avait ordonné de l'abattre, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Je sais que tu as...de l'admiration pour lui, et que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il est dangereux mais... »

« Mais un bon rappel ne fait jamais de mal. Je resterai vigilant. »

Matthew raccompagna Abigail en cellule et celle-ci trouva Randall et Will en train de se chuchoter des choses à l'oreille. C'était évident que l'homme-animal lui racontait comment il s'était rapproché du gardien, de façon...assez intime, car Abigail devinait qu'ils avaient eu des rapports. Matthew l'avait sous-entendu, et le large sourire et la mine détendue de Randall le confirmait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait ressentir par rapport à ça, mais elle était soulagée d'au moins ne pas se sentir triste ou jalouse.

Pendant le reste du week-end, l'homme-animal tenta d'être amical avec elle puis y renonça devant son manque de réaction. Peter se demandait naturellement ce qui s'était passé et Randall lui répondit sincèrement, en détaillant le moins possible les choses qui auraient pu le choquer. Il ne tenait pas à le perdre, lui aussi, mais Peter resta proche de lui, exactement comme avant. Il avait trop peu d'amis pour s'éloigner d'un seul d'entre eux, et tant qu'il n'avait pas à assister à ce que faisait le meurtrier, ça lui convenait.

Le lundi, Will trouva le temps affreusement long avant que vienne l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hannibal et il lui sourit dès qu'il le vit, malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Franklyn. Il avait menti à Abigail lorsqu'il lui avait dit ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le médecin, car il était clairement amoureux à présent, et cet état de fait modifiait ses pensées. Il était bien plus permissif à propos des...particularités du tueur, en pensant toujours qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il ne pourrait plus l'être. Il essaya de se reprendre en mains, vainement.

« Hannibal, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez prendre mon bain seul aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas contre vous...Et ce n'est pas non plus à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols. »

« Alors à quoi est due cette envie d'intimité ? »

« Mon attraction pour vous m'empêche de penser correctement. »

« Si vous cédez à la tentation, vous ne serez plus soumis à celle-ci. »

« Bien que cette solution soit la plus tentante...je préfère décliner. »

Le psychiatre soupira et lui caressa la joue, tentateur.

« M'accorderiez-vous au moins un baiser ? »

« Je sais trop bien ce que vos baisers entraînent... »

« C'est un refus ? »

« Mmh nah... » commença Will, mais la langue de l'Empaleur s'était déjà insinuée entre ses lèvres.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose d'aussi bon que la cuisine d'Hannibal, c'était bien ses baisers. Will ne s'en lassait pas et alors que le psychiatre s'écartait sagement de lui, il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Vous avez changé d'avis, Will ? »

« Oui. Vous m'aviez promis de m'apprendre à mieux contrôler mon plaisir, après tout... »

Le jeune homme se sentit faible de céder aussi aisément, mais l'attrait d'un rapprochement avec le médecin éclipsait tout le reste. Il voulait simplement se sentir bien. Il en avait aussi besoin.

« Le lieu et le temps imparti ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Mais je peux vous faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations. »

« Ça sonne bien... »

« Vous avez confiance en moi ? »

« Bien plus que je ne le devrais. »

« Vous savez que la prostate est une zone érogène majeure... »

« Vous voulez me...comme pour un examen de cette...heu...zone ? »

« Cela n'aura rien d'un examen médical. »

Will inspira doucement, prêt à répondre que non, ça ne lui disait rien, puis il repensa aux dernières fois où le psychiatre s'était ingénié à lui procurer du plaisir et il changea d'avis.

« Très bien, faisons ça. »

Hannibal haussa les sourcils puis sourit parce que Will semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui sur le plan sexuel, et que chez lui, c'était intimement lié avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son partenaire. Il lui faisait vraiment confiance à présent. Et il avait probablement des sentiments pour lui.

Le psychiatre ne brusqua pas les choses et commença par l'emmener dans la salle d'examen où il l'embrassa doucement et glissa ses mains sous son haut clair, dessinant des arabesques sur ses pectoraux et frottant ses pouces contre ses mamelons jusqu'à sentir la chair durcir contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, Will défaisait sa cravate et lui faisait enlever le haut en-dehors de sa chemise d'un orange assez vif qui se mariait bien avec le ton chocolat de son costume. L'empathe ne lui fit pas de compliments sur ses choix vestimentaires cette fois, son regard appréciateur en disant assez long. Il préféra de loin défaire la ceinture du médecin et baisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour enfouir l'une de ses mains dans son sous-vêtement, refermant la main sur son début d'érection.

« C'est étonnant comme...les choses changent...Seules les femmes m'attiraient physiquement et maintenant, je vous désire bien plus intensément que je n'en ai jamais désiré aucune d'entre elles. »

« Parce que vous faites toujours des associations, et que les associations positives et érotiques à mon sujet ont tendance à se multiplier ces derniers temps. »

Will rit, détendu.

« En effet...et je ne m'en plains pas. A chaque fois que nous...heu...je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire que nous faisons l'amour... »

« Bien sûr que nous pouvons le dire. La pénétration ne définit pas l'acte à elle seule. »

« A chaque fois, les sensations me saturent l'esprit comme...une sorte de brume rouge. La même qui m'emplit la tête quand je m'imagine à votre place en train de tuer. C'est une sensation...exquise. »

« Oui, vous m'en aviez parlé. Un instant je vous prie, William. » demanda le médecin, s'écartant pour enlever ce qui restait de vêtements sur lui, en-dehors de sa chemise ouverte, devinant que le jeune homme appréciait de le voir à demi-nu.

« Pas William, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« William est un très beau prénom d'origine germanique. Wil signifiant volonté et Helm, un heaume. Il est dommage de vous priver de la moitié de ce qu'il signifie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Peut-être...mais pour l'instant, j'aime autant que vous utilisiez seulement Will. Vous n'aimez pas la version courte ? »

« Si. Elle a une sonorité très douce. » répondit Hannibal en dénudant totalement son amant qui se laissa faire complaisamment.

« Que signifie Hannibal ? »

« Hannibal est un prénom d'origine hébraïque ou phénicienne selon les sources et son étymologie vient de Hannah et Baal : qui possède la grâce de Baal »

« Et qui est Baal ? »

« Une divinité masculine de l'Antiquité dont l'adoration fut interdite par Dieu. Du moins, le Dieu que la plupart des hommes adorent aujourd'hui. Baal signifie : seigneur. »

« Vous avez la grâce du Seigneur et vous êtes en quelque sorte en compétition avec Dieu. Cela vous définit assez bien. »

« On ne peut pas concurrencer Dieu, il tue bien plus que je ne le pourrais jamais. On peut au mieux le défier. »

« Il sauve aussi des vies... »

« C'est également mon cas. » souffla l'érudit en caressant le ventre de son amant de sa langue agile, obtenant une petite contraction due a l'excitation en y enfonçant la pointe dans son nombril.

« Aaah...plus bas. »

« Que vous êtes impatient. »

Will gémit sans la moindre pudeur quand la bouche chaude du tueur enveloppa divinement son pénis et il ferma les yeux dès la première succion appuyée.

« Oui, je le suis...aahh... »

En quelques minutes à peine, il se sentit au bord de la jouissance et soupira bruyamment pour manifester son mécontentement quand le trentenaire cessa la fellation. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'épargner ses genoux car il s'était agenouillé et pas accroupi, mais c'était autre chose. Il comprit dès qu'un index mouillé de salive approcha son anus et repoussa ce dernier.

« Hem, Hannibal...est-ce que ce n'est pas...Je veux dire, d'un point de vue hygiène... »

Il aurait pu se sentir embarrassé quand le médecin lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais il formulait les choses d'une façon à la fois naturelle et détachée qui ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Aussi, il répondu que non sans que la teinte de ses joues ne se modifie nettement. Et il écouta tranquillement quand il lui expliqua comment se faire un lavement, si ça le faisait se sentir plus à l'aise.

« Will ? »

« Heu...non, enfin, je pense que ça ira. Enfin peut-être que par sécurité... »

« Will, si je redoutais de me salir les mains, je n'aurais pas exercé le métier de chirurgien et je n'aurais pas les...divertissements qui sont les miens. Et surtout, rien, absolument rien qui puisse provenir de vous ne pourra jamais me faire ressentir la moindre répugnance envers votre personne. Détendez-vous. Si finalement, vous changez d'avis ou que vous avez besoin de vous rendre aux commodités, ça n'aura aucune importance. D'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, même si son excitation était légèrement retombée. Le médecin le fit s'allonger sur la table d'auscultation, les jambes repliées et remédia à la situation en léchant lentement son sexe épais sur toute sa longueur avant d'en suçoter l'extrémité, insistant sur le gland sensible tout en amenant à nouveau son doigt lubrifié contre son anus. Il fit de petits cercles au niveau de celui-ci avant d'introduire en lui son index, une phalange à la fois avec une infinie douceur jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. Will garda les lèvres serrées mais son frémissement en disait long sur sa surprise et fit sourire le médecin qui pressa un peu plus son doigt contre la petite glande, obtenant cette fois un soupir lascif bien sonore.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé l'empathe, le psychiatre ne fit pas aller et venir son doigt d'avant en arrière mais garda son extrémité appuyée contre le point sensible en lui, exerçant de petits mouvements de haut en bas puis circulaires dont l'effet ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Ça n'avait plus rien de froid ou de vaguement médical comme l'avait redouté Will, et ce n'était ni douloureux ni désagréable, au contraire. Il garda les lèvres closes un moment, émettant de petites expirations brèves par le nez puis se relâcha progressivement et se laissa aller à gémir nettement, ses muscles intimes se contractant autour de l'index du médecin alors que son plaisir devenait peu à peu plus intense. Il comprit rapidement que ce dernier ne cherchait pas à le préparer pour une éventuelle pénétration mais à le faire jouir de cette façon, uniquement à l'aide d'un doigt et il risquait fort d'y parvenir. Après un très long moment passé à apprécier les sensations nouvelles, Will avait l'impression que son bas-ventre était brûlant et que les ondes de plaisir, de plus en plus fortes, se propageaient depuis sa prostate jusqu'à l'ensemble de son appareil génital, le faisant frissonner et en désirer toujours plus. Il lui semblait que chacun des nerfs de son corps vibrait et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour demander à son amant de s'interrompre.

« Ahh, ahh...Hannibal...s'il-vous-plaît... stop... »

Son amant s'arrêta immédiatement, curieux.

«Will ? »

« Venez. » souffla l'empathe en attirant l'homme plus âgé contre lui pour un long baiser brûlant. Après ça, il se redressa en position assise, les jambes fléchies et les pieds au bord de la table, de même que ses fesses. De cette manière, Hannibal pourrait l'enlacer et le prendre alors qu'il enserrerait sa taille de ses jambes.

« Un instant. »

« Ne tardez pas... » sourit le détenu.

Quand le médecin revint avec du lubrifiant, il n'était plus du tout embarrassé par ce que ça signifiait. Lui qui avait auparavant le contact visuel difficile garda ses yeux bleus mêlés de marron clair fixés sur ceux, plus sombres de l'Empaleur alors qu'il insinuait deux de ses doigts en lui, l'un après l'autre. Il se contracta un peu au début puis se détendit, aidé par les longs baisers langoureux qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsque trois doigts glissèrent en lui aisément, le rendant vocal à chaque fois qu'ils s'enfonçaient juste assez profondément pour frôler la zone érogène interne, le médecin arrêta les préliminaires pour le questionner.

« Comment considérez-vous l'idée de la pénétration ? »

« Comme quelque chose d'excitant. » souffla Will contre les lèvres d'Hannibal, avant d'ajouter : « Et comme un acte me rendant plus proche de vous. Est-ce que vous êtes obligé de me psychanalyser dans un moment pareil ? »

« Je voulais simplement savoir si vous considériez cela comme un acte de soumission de votre part. »

« Non. D'ailleurs en ce moment ma pensée se limite fortement pour laisser place à mes instincts. Vous considérez que me pénétrer est de la domination ? J'imagine que vous-même, vous ne vous...couchez pas facilement devant un homme, parce que justement, la plupart d'entre eux auraient à l'esprit cette idée de domination. Et que vous aimez avoir le contrôle. »

« Avec vous, cela ne me poserait pas de problèmes. Et être celui qui reçoit ne signifie pas forcément de ne pas être celui qui contrôle la situation. »

« Non, en eff...ahhh... »

Will posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et baissa les yeux sur son sexe qui lentement, entrait en lui. Il était moins large que le sien et un rien plus court, ce qui le plaçait dans la moyenne alors que celui de l'empathe était un peu au-dessus. Will était totalement indifférent à cette donnée. Ce n'était rien qu'un détail anatomique, et il aurait trouvé la vue tout aussi excitante si Hannibal avait été moins gâté par la nature, parce que c'était son amant et qu'il trouvait la moindre partie de son corps absolument parfaite. A cet instant, il se sentait plus possessif que jamais. Il pensa brièvement au couple que formait à présent Randall et Matthew, qui eux, étaient totalement du genre à comparer la taille de leurs sexes ou à faire le concours de qui pisse le plus loin et sourit, amusé. C'était dans leurs habitudes de se taquiner sur tous les sujets possibles.

« A quoi pensez-vous, William ? »

Will frissonna, ne reprenant pas son amant cette fois, car sa prononciation de son prénom couplée au léger tremblement de sa voix était à des années lumières de la façon dont Mason le prononçait, en traînant la dernière syllabe comme un cadavre dont on peine à se débarrasser.

« Au nouveau couple formé par Matthew et Randall. Randall m'a...fait de nombreuses confidences. »

«Est-il aussi votre confident ? » demanda Hannibal en commença à aller et venir, trouvant sans difficulté le meilleur angle afin de stimuler la prostate de l'homme gémissant entre ses bras.

« Ahaa...oui. Mais mes confidences sont loin...loin d'être aussi développées que les siennes. »

« J'apprécie votre discrétion. »

Un nouveau baiser intense scella leurs lèvres et Will gémit contre elle, encourageant ensuite le tueur :

« Oui...ahhh...vous êtes vraiment adroit dans tous les domaines...doucement...aaah oui, comme ça, encoreee... »

Hannibal sourit, amusé, et resta appuyé quelques longues secondes contre la prostate de son amant , récoltant un cri extatique suivit d'une litanie de petits soupirs et de geignements de plaisir alors qu'il reprenait ses va-et-vient sur un rythme un peu plus rapide.

« Que ressentez-vous ? » le taquina-t-il.

« L'envie de faire ça pour le reste de la journée, et chaque jour qui suivra...aaaah...aah ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos d'Hannibal, froissant sa chemise tandis que qu'ils émettaient tous les deux des sons s'accordant parfaitement pour former la mélodie la plus lubrique qu'il ait jamais été donnée d'entendre au mélomane. Ce dernier avait rarement été aussi bruyant et après un long moment passé à prendre son amant de façon bien plus intense, il sentit qu'il allait jouir, d'un instant à l'autre.

« William...ahhh...à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre la question du psychiatre et il le sera un peu plus fort contre lui, ce qui était une réponse suffisante, puis il lécha doucement une fine goutte de sueur prête à tomber de sa mâchoire. Elle était salée, et Will se surprit à inspirer profondément contre la gorge de son amant, emplissant son nez et sa gorge de l'odeur unique, forte mais pas désagréable qu'il dégageait. Alors qu'Hannibal tremblait de plaisir contre lui et fermait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte sur ses dents qui étaient devenues un objet de fantasme pour Will, ce dernier se demanda un bref instant quel goût aurait sa chair comparée à celle de ses victimes dont le régime alimentaire était bien différent. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette idée et ne trouva pas non plus horrible de l'avoir eue, ce n'était rien que de la curiosité, et de la curiosité qu'il n'assouvirait jamais. Il embrassa avec tendresse la gorge exposée de l'homme qu'il aimait alors que que ce dernier éjaculait abondamment en lui, émettant un petit son bref et rauque qui le fit frissonner. Il était à deux doigts de l'orgasme lui-même. Le médecin ne l'ignorait pas et alors qu'il était encore étourdit par son propre orgasme, il remua légèrement pour que son sexe se presse contre la prostate de Will, sa main se refermant sur son pénis dur et gonflé pour lui procurer un maximum de sensations en ajoutant la masturbation aux autres stimulations. Tandis que l'empathe le regardait, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche encore ouverte sur quelques derniers soupirs licencieux après un cri particulièrement sonore marquant l'apparition du nuage rouge dans son esprit, il porta ses doigts poisseux de sperme à hauteur de sa bouche et les lécha. Will sourit, détendu et d'humeur joueuse.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé le moyen d'avaler une part de moi sans me faire de tort... »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » répondit évasivement le médecin avant de l'embrasser. Il resta en lui un long moment pendant lequel ils se caressèrent mutuellement, tranquilles et l'esprit envahit par la brume pourpre. Lorsque Hannibal se retira, il les nettoya tous les deux très en surface avant de faire couler le bain.

« Je pense que vous inventez une nouvelle forme de thérapie avec moi... »

« Ah oui ? »

« La balnéo-psychothérapie. » sourit Will en se laissant glisser avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude.

Hannibal émit un léger rire avant de proposer :

« Voudriez-vous un massage, William ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non. Et vous avez gagné...appelez-moi William si vous voulez, tant que vous le faites avec cette voix-là. »

Le psychiatre l'attira à lui, le fit se tourner pour qu'il lui présente son dos et commença à le laver, débarrassant son corps de la sueur et du sperme avant de lui faire le massage promis, non sans reprendre la séance de psychanalyse même s'il l'écourta pour la réduire à quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour ce qui est arrivé à Franklyn ? »

« Je pense que je devrais mais...non. Ça se serait produit, de toute façon. Randall l'aurait tué à la première occasion, ça aurait juste été moins théâtral. »

« Avez-vous pris du plaisir à regarder ? »

« Oui et non. Je n'avais pas de mal à regarder en tout cas. Et...je me suis laissé aller à essayer de ressentir ce que ressentais Randall, un bref instant. L'excitation de la chasse, la satisfaction d'être en position de force...Mais je n'ai pas ressenti ce que ressentais Franklyn. J'aurais pu, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'infliger ça. »

« Et pourtant, vous m'avez demandé de l'achever. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir directement la souffrance d'autrui pour savoir que la souffrance existe. »

« Mmh mmh. Si ça avait été vous qui aviez tenu le fusil, vous auriez tiré ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Ne croyez pas, soyez honnête et sûr de vous. »

« Oui, j'aurais tiré. »

Will frissonna au baiser que lui déposa le psychiatre, à l'arrière du crâne, parmi ses mèches de cheveux indisciplinées. Ils auraient pu approfondir la discussion mais ils n'en avaient pas envie, préférant s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Will profita des baisers parsemé sur nuque et du massage promis avant son retour en cellule, difficile parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le confort des bras de son médecin, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois derrière les barreaux, pendant qu'Abigail allait en thérapie, il prétexta un mal de tête pour se coucher et éviter toute discussion, repassant dans son esprit chaque instant, chaque caresse et chaque mot doux. Il avait imaginé que le sexe avec le psychiatre pourrait être brusque et animal, à la hauteur de la violence de ses crimes, mais aussi plus doux et mesuré, comme il l'avait été et il ne trouvait pas ça étonnant. Hannibal s'adaptait à la situation et, en l'occurrence, à son partenaire. Il savait qu'il créerait un lien émotionnel plus fort avec lui en se comportant en amant doux et attentionné pour le moment, et il devait être très satisfait.

Will de son côté était conscient de s'aventurer sur un chemin dangereux car non seulement, il ne pensait plus du tout à faire arrêter le cannibale, mais il désirait le protéger. Et il ne savait vraiment pas jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour ça.


	28. Les larmes du faucon

CHAP 28 : Les larmes du faucon

Après ce lundi fort appréciable où Will et son psychiatre avaient partagé une délicieuse intimité, le reste de la semaine fut d'un ennui total. Tout d'abord, et c'était une bonne chose, Mason Verger fut absent du mardi au dimanche : il avait obtenu un congé exceptionnel car son père venait de décéder et il devait s'occuper des détails administratifs de sa succession. Ensuite, Hannibal fut lui aussi absent toute la semaine (plus le lundi et le mardi qui suivaient) pour suivre une formation en langue ancienne donnée par un professeur qui ne venait que très rarement dans la région.

Will aurait pu se sentir vexé d'être délaissé au profit d'une langue morte, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait que le psychiatre suivait toujours plusieurs trains de pensées à la fois et était intimement persuadé que l'un d'eux était entièrement consacré à lui-même. Cette idée le faisait souvent sourire et apaisait un peu ce qu'il ressentait en regardant Matthew s'éclipser avec Randall aussi souvent que possible dans l'infirmerie : un soupçon de jalousie. Il était malgré tout content pour eux, et en particulier pour l'homme-animal dont il était plus proche et qui ne manquait pas de lui raconter en détails ce qu'il faisait avec le gardien. Ça ne le gênait pas, et ça ne gênait pas non plus Matthew. Will apprit de cette façon que ce dernier ne dominait pas Randall à chaque fois mais que bien souvent, le couple se contentait des préliminaires et qu'ils discutaient beaucoup, autant de leur passé que de ce qu'ils comptaient accomplir ensemble. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Randall s'attachait doucement à celui qui lui avait offert des griffes et ils se faisaient tous les deux davantage confiance. Will pensa qu'il saurait exactement quand la confiance entre eux serait suffisante : dès l'instant où Matthew organiserait une chasse. Les amants ne lui en parleraient sans doute pas, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais leurs expressions les trahiraient.

En-dehors de l'observation du nouveau couple, Will ne fit pas grand-chose de la semaine et il ne se passa rien de marquant. La seule nouveauté résidait dans les tenues qu'ils reçurent le jeudi, semblables à celles qu'ils portaient déjà si ce n'est qu'elles étaient neuves, grises et identiques pour les hommes et les femmes. Abigail qui passait son temps à tirer sur sa tenue précédente qui était un peu courte fut ravie d'avoir un pantalon et Peter dont les tenues comportaient pas mal de trous se réjouit aussi.

Ils perdirent tous le sourire lundi au retour de Mason mais ce dernier ne se montra presque pas. Le moment de la douche commune se passa bien pour tout le monde, sauf pour Abigail qui eut l'envie de s'isoler un moment parce qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise à côté de Randall. L'un des pensionnaires plus âgé de l'asile choisit cet instant pour se rapprocher d'elle et elle cria, mais pas parce que ce dernier l'avait touchée. Matthew avait repéré le danger et venait d'abattre violemment sa matraque sur la main de l'homme, lui brisant quelques doigts au passage et la soudaineté de son geste avait saisi la jeune fille.

Le dément gémit et jeta au gardien un regard hargneux qui le fit relever lentement son arme. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'homme grisonnant abandonne et s'éloigne en gémissant, tenant sa main blessée dont personne ne s'occuperait dans l'immédiat. Matthew reporta son attention sur Abigail, les yeux brillants d'amusement et de plaisir.

« J'adore ce job. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Merci. »

Il se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je sais ce que j'ai dis à propos de toi approchant physiquement Randall, mais pour la douche, j'accepte de faire une exception. Retourne avec la famille, Abi, c'est plus prudent. »

« D'a...d'accord. » souffla-t-elle, se dépêchant de retourner auprès de Will.

Elle ne le quitta plus de la journée et songea avec soulagement qu'elle ne verrait pas Matthew le lendemain : il avait changé son jour de congé (qui devait être ce lundi) avec un collègue. Lui et Hannibal étaient donc absents le mardi, et c'est certainement ce qui poussa Mason à agir.

Il se présenta au matin avec plusieurs infirmiers costaud et une fraise de dentiste branchée sur la prise de courant la plus proche de la cellule de Randall, et Will sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir des pieds à la tête.

« Il est temps de rendre justice à ce cher Cordell. » annonça Mason pendant que les gardiens, à présent équipés de matraques ouvraient la cellule de Randall qui était prêt à bondir sur eux. Le jeune homme aux dents pointues se débattit comme un démon mais ils le sanglèrent à son lit (non sans avoir récolté une vilaine morsure à la main pour l'un d'eux) et lui coincèrent la bouche en position ouverte. Quand il comprit ce que Mason allait lui faire, il poussa un cri de rage étouffé par le dispositif qui lui maintenait les mâchoires écartées.

« Mason, ne faites pas ça. » avertit Will.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la punition idéale... »

« Vous connaissez Matthew ? C'est le neveu de Chilton et il est très, très proche de Randall. Si vous lui faites...ça, il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. »

« Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que non. »

« Attendez demain, il sera là et il vous le dira lui-même. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très patient, et même si c'est vrai... »

Mason haussa les épaules. L'enfoiré se sentait très fort à présent qu'il avait un nouvel allié, car Tobias le suivait partout comme son ombre maintenant. Il se tenait d'ailleurs un peu plus loin, adossé à un mur et observant la scène.

« Vous le regretterez...infiniment. »

Will menaça Mason de tous les types de représailles possibles et imaginables, puis il se boucha les oreilles quand la fraise attaqua les dents pointues de l'homme-animal : canines et incisives latérales, jusqu'à les réduire à presque rien. Le limage était désagréable mais pas spécialement douloureux, l'aspect psychologique par contre, était terrible. Les dents de Randall faisaient partie de son identité et il hurla tout le temps que dura le meulage. Après, il cria encore et Will n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi plein de désespoir et de rage. Il se promit de tuer Mason, et ce, même s'il devait s'opposer à Hannibal.

« Bien les gars, maintenant foutez-le moi au bain. Glacé. »

« Pourquoi ?! » explosa Will.

« Mais parce qu'il a mordu un infirmier. »

« Je vais vous faire la peau, Mason. »

« Oh, toujours la même chanson. Ferme-là, ou je t'envoie au bain aussi. »

Will se tut alors qu'ils emmenaient Randall et résista difficilement à l'envie de frapper son poing contre le mur au fond de sa cellule, car il ne ferait que se blesser. Les heures qui suivirent furent longues et aucun des membres restants du petit groupe ne toucha à son repas de midi. Lorsque l'heure du repas du soir fut passée et que Randall n'était toujours pas revenu, ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Et ils frissonnèrent de concert quand le chirurgien pervers revint les voir, suivit d'une table roulante où se trouvait un corps couvert d'un drap.

« Justice, mes petits amis. Justice... » chantonna Mason avant de découvrir le corps sans vie de leur ami.

Will approcha autant que possible des barreaux de sa cellule, les mains tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Moi ? Ah ! C'est l'ironie de la chose...Je ne lui ai rien fait. Son état d'énervement...ça a dû faire battre son cœur si fort...et l'eau glacée, juste ensuite... »

« Il a eu une crise cardiaque ? »

« C'est ça ! L'horlogerie de Randy s'est arrêtée. Tic-tac, la bête est morte et je l'emporte. »

Les sanglots de Peter résonnèrent dans le couloir à présent très silencieux, et une larme unique roula sur la joue d'Abigail. Will lui ne pleurait pas, les jointures des poings blanchies à force de les serrer.

« Bon... » continua Mason. « On s'en va. Montez-moi le corps. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? N'y touchez pas ! Matthew voudra le voir... »

« Il pourra voir les morceaux, si je ne les ai pas brûlés d'ici demain. Le pauvre garçon, il n'avait plus de famille... » ricana le blond en tapotant la joue du mort.

Will essaya vainement de l'attraper en passant les bras à travers les barreaux, mais il les retira bien vite quand les infirmiers se firent menaçants. Il inspira profondément et regarda le corps sans vie de son ami. Randall avait les yeux fermés, l'air paisible et ce fut la dernière image que le groupe eut de lui avant que le chirurgien ne l'emmène.

Après ça, l'empathe se roula en boule sous les couvertures, refusant tout contact avec Abigail et Peter et il pleura comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis des années, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Georgia. Il ne pouvait que penser à Randall, du moment où il l'avait rencontré jusqu'à l'instant où il avait disparu de son champ de vision alors que les gardiens l'emmenaient vers le bain qui lui serait fatal. Il revoyait chacun de ses gestes hésitants vers lui, ses premiers véritables sourires qui n'étaient pas uniquement moqueurs, ses meurtres de plus en plus sanglants. Il entendait aussi chaque discussion qu'ils avaient eues comme si Randall lui parlait encore à l'oreille, chacune de ses plaisanteries, ses confidences à propos de ce qu'il ressentait pour Matthew...Et enfin, il ressentait sa présence, et c'était le pire. Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête posée contre son épaule, comme s'il était encore là, ce qui rendait le sentiment de perte effroyablement tangible. Plus jamais l'homme-animal ne se reposerait contre lui. Il ne connaîtrait pas la joie de retrouver la liberté, même pour de courts instants en compagnie de Matthew, il ne connaîtrait pas les sensations grisantes de la chasse en extérieur, et il ne connaîtrait pas la sensation de tomber amoureux. Il était mort seul, à la foin loin et proche des siens et ça révoltait complètement Will.

Quand les vagues de souvenirs et de sensations furent passées, ce dernier sécha ses larmes et s'assit sur son lit, dos au mur. Du sang ruisselait devant ses yeux mais il ne s'en souciait pas, observant plutôt ses bois noirs couverts d'épines qui poussaient à une vitesse folle et emplissait sa cellule. La vision ne dura pas très longtemps, et quand il ne vit plus rien il se leva et alla enfin partager la peine d'Abigail et Peter.

La jeune fille était la moins touchée d'entre eux mais elle avait tout de même éprouvé des sentiments pour Randall et Will ne minimisa pas sa peine, essayant juste de l'évaluer tout en la consolant, mais c'était difficile. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et il respecta son choix, privilégiant le contact physique pour l'apaiser un peu. Il s'occupa ensuite de Peter car il savait que ce dernier aurait besoin de lui bien plus longtemps pour se calmer, et il resta assis sur le sol, appuyé contre les barreaux un long moment. Chacun passa son bras à travers les barreaux comme pour se toucher, ou comme pour combler même juste un peu le vide affreux de la cellule entre eux. Peter resta silencieux longtemps, puis il réussit à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

« Randall était gentil...Il était vraiment gentil avec moi, maintenant. Je n'avais plus peur de lui. Il était...mon ami. Il est resté toute la nuit près de moi quand j'étais pas bien. Il va me manquer. Beaucoup, beaucoup me manquer. Je ne souhaite jamais du mal aux autres. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de souhaiter qu'il arrive de mauvaises choses aux gens, hein ? Mais lui...il le mérite. Si je pouvais, je lui ferai vraiment mal. »

« Oh, il aura mal. Tu n'auras pas à t'en occuper, Peter. Je le ferai. »

« Ne fais rien Will, c'est trop dangereux. » souffla Abigail.

« Nous verrons. »

« Comment ça, nous verrons ? Tu tiens à subir le même sort que lui ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter. »

« Très bien, je te laisse tranquille pour l'instant mais on en reparlera. »

Aucun d'entre eux ne ferma l'œil cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, ils se sentirent encore plus mal que la veille, si toutefois c'était possible. Matthew arriva de bonne heure et il les regarda l'un après l'autre en constatant que la cellule de Randall était vide, et aucun d'eux ne manqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Peter ne parvint pas à dire un mot et Abigail, moins proche du tueur, préféra laisser Will parler. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment annoncer une chose comme celle-là, alors il énonça juste les faits.

« Mason Verger est venu hier soir. Il voulait venger Cordell. Il a limé les dents de Randall puis il lui a fait prendre un bain glacé et...et... »

Will baissa la tête, les mots coincés dans sa gorge.

« Non. Par pitié, non... » souffla le gardien.

« Randall a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il est mort. Et Mason a probablement mutilé son corps. »

« On parle de moi, eh ? »

Le chirurgien venait de faire son apparition, entouré par Tobias et par trois soignants costauds.

« Où...est Randall ? » demanda Matthew, et Will recula dans sa cellule sans même s'en rendre compte. Le regard du gardien était fou et l'empathe vit ses pupilles devenir immenses et entourées de jaune alors que sa veste se fendait pour laisser apparaître des ailes de faucon largement déployées. Les ongles de ses mains étaient devenus noirs, coupant comme des rasoirs et recourbés. Ils étincelèrent alors qu'ils faisaient bouger ses doigts, reflétant la lumière ambiante.

« Il est mort. » répondit Mason.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Où...est Randall ? » répéta lentement le tueur, menaçant.

« Ici et là. Je l'ai démembré et brûlé. Ça coûte moins cher à l'établissement. Pas de tombe, rien. Personne ne le réclamera, il n'avait pas de famille. »

« Il avait une famille. » contredit Matthew, le ton de sa voix dur et cassant. Il était tendu à l'extrême, ses mains tremblaient et...une larme unique brillait dans le coin de son œil, captive de ses longs cils noirs. Mason n'avait pris aucune larmes au petit groupe la veille car il aurait été difficile de les approcher mais là, il était terriblement tenté. Il s'éloigna de Tobias et des infirmiers et approcha lentement, son sanglier monstrueux avançant à ses côtés.

Matthew resta parfaitement immobile, mais lorsque la compresse toucha sa paupière, son poing se resserra et il l'écrasa sur le nez déjà brisé de Mason. Ce dernier tomba au sol, criant de douleur et le gardien semblait si menaçant au-dessus de lui que seul Tobias osa lui venir en aide. Le médecin noir se précipita sur le blessé, l'attrapa par les vêtements et le tira en arrière, faisant violemment frissonner Will qui aperçut un serpent à ses côtés.

Hannibal fit son apparition à cet instant, ce qui freina peut-être Matthew bien que Will pensait qu'il n'aurait pas essayé de tuer Mason en plein jour, devant témoins. Il demanda tranquillement ce qui se passait et Will lui résuma la situation à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, car le chirurgien et sa bande étaient partis à l'étage soigner son nez.

« Docteur Lecter, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et je n'ai aucune envie de faire de vous mon ennemi, mais je ne peux pas laisser Verger vivre. » annonça Matthew.

« Je sais. »

« J'ai votre...bénédiction ? Vous le protégiez... »

« Vous l'avez. Je le protégeais tant qu'il avait une utilité et qu'il ne me gênait pas. Ce n'est plus le cas à présent. »

« Ce soir ? » proposa Will

« Ce soir » acquiesça le gardien.

« Vous serez présent ? » demanda Will au psychiatre.

« Certainement. »

« Participant ou observateur ? »

« Observateur. Bien qu'observer soit déjà une forme de participation. »

« Très bien. »

Hannibal regagna son bureau, non sans proposer à Matthew de l'y accompagner, mais ce dernier refusa poliment et resta proche de Will pour la seule et simple bonne raison que l'empathe était celui qui avait été le plus apprécié de Randall.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses-là mais...je suis vraiment désolé que ça soit arrivé comme ça. C'est comme...si on avait jeté le livre au feu après seulement quelques chapitres. » déclara Will.

« Je crois que...la pire des choses...c'est que je sais que la mort de Verger n'atténuera en rien le vide qu'i nouveau en moi. Il était fait pour moi, complémentaire. Personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer, personne n'est semblable à lui. Il était mon devenir. Nous étions si proches de l'état de grâce...et Mason me l'a arraché. »

Will passa sa main sur la joue humide de larmes du gardien comme il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises avec Randall, mais voir pleurer Matthew était infiniment plus perturbant. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de lui dire qu'ils seraient là pour lui, car celui-ci le savait déjà et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, aucun membre de la famille n'était comparable à l'amant disparu.

« Nous lui arracherons de nombreuses choses en retour. Ça ne ramènera pas Randall, mais il aurait aimé ça...Il aurait voulu ça. »

« Et je me sentirai un peu apaisé, quand tout sera fini. Je compte prendre mon temps...si les circonstances le permettent, je le ferai durer. Jour après jour, je le briserai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui. On commence ce soir, mais on ne terminera pas.»

« Ça me convient. »

« Salut Matthew. Hey, ça va pas ? » demanda Richard, l'un de ses collègues pas vraiment sympathique.

Will sursauta car il ne l'avait pas entendu venir, et il constata à la moue mécontente de Matthew que ce dernier non plus.

« Je préférerais être seul. »

« Ok...pas de problèmes. »

L'infirmier fila aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et aucun membre du petit groupe n'y pensa plus. Richard lui, fonça au premier étage dans le cabinet de Mason Verger pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu, à savoir que Matthew Brown avait l'intention de s'en prendre à lui ce soir même. Mason paya grassement l'infirmier et se tourna vers Tobias qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de régler nos comptes. Tous nos comptes. Richard, est-ce que vous aimeriez gagner vraiment beaucoup d'argent ? »

Maintenant qu'il avait hérité de son père, Mason pouvait se permettre de se payer un acolyte supplémentaire.

« Sûr que j'aimerais. »

« Alors voilà ce que vous allez faire... »

Le chirurgien remit à l'homme un petit tube comprenant une fléchette et lui expliqua comment endormir Hannibal Lecter, sans préciser qu'à la moindre erreur, l'apparemment aimable psychiatre n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

« Mais pourquoi le docteur Lecter, c'est Brown qui... »

« Ne posez pas de questions. Vous voulez l'argent, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. Oui, je m'occupe de ça... »

Richard attendit le plus possible, car il fallait agir quand il y avait le moins de monde possible à l'asile, mais avant que la journée de Lecter ne soit finie. Il toqua à la porte après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait et souffla dans le tube comme Mason le lui avait indiqué dès qu'elle s'ouvrit, touchant Lecter au cou presque par miracle car ses mains tremblaient et qu'il ne visait pas spécialement bien. Le docteur Lecter sourit avant de s'écrouler sous la dose massive de tranquillisant et Richard le lia à une chaise et le bâillonna avant de refermer son bureau à clé en attendant l'heure où il pourrait le transporter chez Mason sans se faire voir.

Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il revint dans le bureau, vérifia que le médecin était toujours sous l'effet des sédatifs et le détacha pour le traîner plus facilement jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour le livrer au chirurgien. Ce dernier l'attacha à une table d'opération munie de sangles et attendit qu'il soit en état de semi-conscience pour le réveiller à sa manière en transperçant l'une de ses mains à l'aide d'un long clou qui n'avait rien à faire dans le cabinet d'un médecin. Surpris, le docteur se tendit et tira sur ses liens, ravalant un gémissement de douleur avant de retrouver sa pleine conscience et de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il écouta patiemment les taquineries et menaces de Mason, discutant avec lui pour gagner du temps et pour évaluer la situation, carrément mauvaise : Mason avait une arme dans la poche de sa blouse de chirurgien, et Richard se tenait près de la porte. L'horloge murale indiquait une heure tardive cependant, ce qui signifiait que Will et Matthew tenteraient bientôt d'attaquer Mason.

« Nous allons avoir de la visite. » chantonna le chirurgien.

« En effet. » répondit Hannibal, ayant quelqu'un d'autre en tête que Will et son acolyte aux yeux verts. Il attendait quelqu'un à qui il avait expressément demandé de venir avant que Richard ne le neutralise et qui, il l'espérait, ne serait pas en retard.

De leurs côtés, Will et Matthew se mettaient en route. Abigail et Peter avaient demandé à les accompagner, mais ils avaient fermement refusé malgré leurs protestations. Ils ne savaient pas que Mason possédait une arme, mais ils avaient tout de même pris leurs dispositions pour ne pas être sans défenses face à lui : Matthew avait donné sa matraque à Will, et Will avait aidé Matthew à mettre les gants griffus de Randall. Ils atteignirent sans encombres le cabinet du médecin fou, sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivis.

« Ah, j'ai failli attendre. » les accueilli le chirurgien, les menaçant de son arme.

« Un pistolet, Mason ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas... »

« Un héritage de papa. Et les armes ne me ressemblent peut-être pas, mais la survie, si. Mon petit Will, tu vas donner cette vilaine matraque à Richard. »

« D'accord. »

Matthew tenait ses griffes levées, attendant le moment idéal pour tenter quelque chose mais Will fut plus rapide. Il savait que Mason ne tirerait pas sur lui : il aimait bien trop l'idée de pouvoir le torturer, alors lorsque Richard approcha, Will lui donna un violent coup de matraque sur la tempe en espérant ne pas le tuer. L'homme s'effondra, réduisant le nombre d'adversaire à un : le chirurgien.

« Oh William, William...Ça ne va pas du tout. Pose cette matraque par terre...là...bien. Maintenant, enlève les...griffes de notre amoureux éploré, sinon je lui fais exploser le crâne. »

« Ce ne serait vraiment pas amusant. » répondit Will en obéissant, Matthew se laissant faire car il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

« Non, en effet. Mais j'ai quelque chose de très amusant à vous montrer. »

Mason recula et leur désigna la salle d'opération officielle et les invita à y entrer. Il avait déplacé la seconde table d'opération (celle qui avait servi à torturer Gideon) à l'intérieur, et elle était inoccupée contrairement à la première sur laquelle Hannibal était sanglé, ses chevilles et ses poignets emprisonnés par des lanières de cuir épaisses.

« Matthew, mon petit, tu vas sangler correctement William sur cette table. »

Matthew et Will échangèrent un regard puis, toujours sous la menace, Matthew obéit. La situation aurait dû faire paniquer l'empathe mais pour le moment il se sentait très calme et évalua juste à quel point les sangles étaient serrées et s'il avait une chance de s'en défaire. Il en avait une petite, mais Mason ne le laisserait probablement pas faire. Ce dernier recula à nouveau prudemment dans le fond de la pièce en tenant en joue Matthew, puis il lui désigna un marteau et des clous qu'il avait laissé bien en vue.

« Tu vas transpercer les mains de notre ami William. »

« Et ensuite ? Vous allez me les faire torturer tous les deux, puis vous nous abattrez ? »

« J'ai d'autres projets. Obéis, sinon je te tue pour pouvoir m'occuper d'eux tranquillement. »

Le gardien se plaça à côté de Will et positionna le clou dans sa paume ouverte.

« Je suis désolé, Will. »

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'être cela dit, plutôt juste ennuyé.

« Will, n'essayez pas de combattre la douleur. Acceptez-là et concentrez-vous sur quelque chose. Une lumière, un point fixe. Essayez de rester le plus détendu possible, car l'anxiété aggrave la douleur. La colère l'amoindrit un peu, par contre, alors s'il vous prend l'envie de jurer, ne vous en privez pas. » le conseilla tranquillement Hannibal.

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Mason, Matthew pourrait commencer avec moi. » demanda le psychiatre au chirurgien comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple échange de politesse.

« Ça m'est égal. Vous aurez tous les deux les mains percées, de toute manière. Matthew... »

Le gardien se déplaça du côté de l'Empaleur.

« Toutes mes excuses pour ce désagrément, docteur Lecter. »

« Ne craignez rien, Matthew, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. »

Hannibal ferma les yeux puis inspira et expira profondément alors que le gardien plaçait le clou sur sa paume. Il frémit à peine quand le jeune tueur l'enfonça en une fois, transperçant la chair sans difficulté.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à vous amuser, Mason. » interrompit Tobias

« Vous étiez sensé arrêter ces deux-là. »

« Je les suivais, au cas où, mais vous semblez très bien vous débrouiller seul. » répliqua le médecin noir en installant une chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

« Observateur seulement ? » sembla bouder l'adepte de la torture.

« Pour l'instant oui. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Matthew avait placé le clou sur l'une des mains de Will et attendait tranquillement le signal de Mason pour faire son office. Quand celui-ci lui ordonna d'agir, Will ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur une idée fixe plutôt que sur un point fixe, mais il ne parvint pas vraiment à se détendre tout à fait et la douleur lui parut extrêmement intense.

« Aaaah ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Attendez que ce soit votre tour, Mason... »

« Vu la situation, je ne crois pas que tu aies la moindre chance de me rendre la pareille William. L'autre main maintenant, Matthew. »

« Non ! Non, non...Aaaaaah ! Merde...fait chier, nom d'un chien... » gémit Will, que jurer soulageait effectivement un petit peu.

« Nom d'un chien. Ce qu'il est amusant. » commenta Mason, puis il s'intéressa au gardien : « Matthew, à présent, tu vas aller prendre la petite hachette qui se trouve là. Sans m'approcher...bien...Maintenant, tu vas couper l'un de tes propres doigts, si tu tiens à la vie de ce cher Will. »

Will jeta un regard inquiet vers Matthew qui fit la moue en faisant tournoyer la hachette.

« S'il le faut. » soupira-t-il pour faire diversion, avant de jeter l'arme avec une force impressionnante en direction du chirurgien qui ne l'évita que de justesse. A un centimètre près, la lame l'aurait profondément blessé au bras ce qui l'aurait fait lâcher son arme, mais là elle n'avait fait qu'abîmer le mur.

« Tu sais Matthew, j'ai menti à propos de Randall. Il n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque, je lui ai fait une petite injection d'un produit de ma composition, assez fort pour donner l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté, mais il vivait quand je l'ai amené ici. Il ne pouvait pas bouger...juste...remuer légèrement les doigts et émettre quelques sons. »

Matthew ne répondit pas, fixant juste le chirurgien. Il bouillait de colère tout en paraissant parfaitement froid et calme à l'extérieur, mais Will savait qu'il n'en était rien. Lui-même sentait la rage monter peu à peu tandis que Mason poursuivait :

« Je l'ai disséqué vivant. Il a tenu le coup un bon moment...J'ai même été impressionné. Par contre, il a chialé tout le long. Je lui ai arraché les dents aussi, alors c'était difficile de le comprendre mais...il a supplié...et il vous a appelé, tous les deux. Surtout toi, Matthew. J'imagine que tu le baisais, hein ? Il était comme un animal...ça s'appelle de la zoophilie, tu sais ? C'est parfaitement répugnant. »

« Dis le mec qui a baisé avec sa propre sœur. » répliqua le gardien, avant de foncer vers l'homme qui avait torturé son amant à mort. Will aperçu un bref instant ses ailes de faucon se déployer. La silhouette ailée bondit vers Mason, puis le bruit du tonnerre retentit et un nuage de plumes ensanglantées brouilla la vision du jeune homme.


	29. La fin de l'Empaleur

Chapitre 29 : La fin de l'Empaleur

Le visage de Mason Verger virait doucement au bleu. Il avait la bouche ouverte, la langue gonflée et les yeux injectés de sang. Il étouffait. L'empathe pouvait sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts pressés contre les artères de sa gorge et la sensation l'exaltait au plus haut point car il tenait littéralement la vie de l'homme entre ses mains. Il aurait pu l'étrangler plus vite, augmenter suffisamment la pression pour le tuer mais il prenait plaisir à le voir suffoquer et à se débattre. Bien sûr, tout ceci se passait dans son esprit, merveilleux fantasme qu'il ne pouvait accomplir dans la réalité car ses poignets étaient toujours attachés et ses mains douloureuses.

Il cligna des yeux, gêné par la lumière blanche et froide de la salle d'opération et releva la nuque autant que possible pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de Matthew. Il avait entendu le coup de feu et avait instinctivement fermé les yeux, puis il s'était laissé aller à s'imaginer tuer Mason. Il en avait furieusement envie maintenant, et son désir augmenta encore lorsqu'il vit le sang du gardien tomber goutte à goutte sur le sol immaculé juste avant qu'un long soupir ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Matthew était bien vivant : seule son épaule avait été touchée et il pouvait toujours mouvoir son bras. La balle avait emporté un peu de chair sur le dessus de son épaule, mais elle ne l'avait pas traversée et il s'en tirerait avec une simple cicatrice, même si la blessure saignait abondamment. Il se redressa en position assise, le souffle court, mais ne se releva pas pour ne pas paraître menaçant. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à tenter le diable et à se prendre une seconde balle.

« Ne bouge pas. » lui ordonna Mason, et Will vit les lèvres du gardien frémir. Il avait failli esquisser un sourire amusé et son regard s'était arrêté, rien qu'une seconde, sur un point derrière Mason que Will ne pouvait pas voir à cause de sa position. Le chirurgien ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et fixait l'amant de Randall, l'arme pointée vers sa tête. Il hésitait clairement à le tuer tout de suite ou à l'attacher comme les deux autres, avec l'aide de Tobias si ce dernier daignait lui donner un coup de main, car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à l'action. Tobias avait vu lui aussi ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Matthew, mais il garda le silence plutôt que de prévenir Mason. Puis il y eut un nouveau coup de feu.

Mason poussa un cri alors que la balle du tireur inconnu lui traversait l'épaule, et lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il tira maladroitement à plusieurs reprises vers Alana avant de lâcher son arme qui ne contenait plus qu'une seule balle, pensant les avoir toutes utilisées. Même s'il était surpris de voir l'infirmière, il l'accueillit avec sa politesse habituelle :

« Espèce de salope... je vous ferai crier, toi et ma sœur.»

« La seule personne qui fait crier Margot maintenant, c'est moi. » répliqua Alana, sachant que le sous-entendu sexuel le mettrait hors de lui.

« Je vais t'arracher la langue...Tobias ! »

Le médecin noir regarda successivement l'arme au sol et Matthew. Le gardien était tendu, prêt à courir pour s'en saisir le premier et Tobias sembla considérer que la prise de risques était trop importante. Alors qu'Hannibal observait la scène avec le plus grand intérêt et souriait, il leva les mains en signe de reddition et s'adressa au tueur aux yeux verts :

« Je n'ai pas participé à tout ceci. Je n'étais qu'observateur. Matthew...je vais vous laisser prendre l'arme de Mason et libérer Will et le docteur Lecter pour prouver ma bonne foi. Et ensuite, je désinfecterai votre plaie à l'épaule et je vous ferai un bandage. »

« Putain de traître ! » siffla Mason en essayant de récupérer son arme car elle était sa seule chance de survie. Matthew fut plus rapide. Il fourra l'arme dans la poche intérieure de sa longue veste et faisant honneur à son amant, il attrapa la main toute proche du chirurgien et la porta à sa bouche. Mason hurla quand il lui sectionna un doigt avec une effroyable efficacité et le regarda avec stupéfaction quand il le cracha sur le sol comme quelqu'un recrache un petit os gênant lors de son repas. Il n'était pas surpris de la façon désinvolte donc le gardien venait de traiter une partie de lui, mais plutôt de l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait, et du fait qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait personnellement.

Matthew le laissa là, à genoux et pleurant de douleur pour libérer d'abord le docteur Lecter et ensuite Will. Après quoi, avec leur aide, il installa le chirurgien sur l'une des tables et le sangla le plus fort possible. Alana qui l'avait tenu en joue jusqu'à présent baissa son arme et regarda Hannibal, car elle n'était là qu'à sa demande et désirait clairement s'en aller.

« Merci d'être venue, Alana. A l'exact moment où nous avions besoin de toi. »

« Je suis toujours très ponctuelle. Est-ce que je peux vous laisser, à présent ? » demanda-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. Elle avait une dette envers le médecin pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Margot, et elle venait de l'effacer en le sauvant, lui, Will et Matthew, alors elle espérait qu'il aurait la clémence de ne pas lui demander d'assister à l'agonie de Mason. Bien sûr, elle haïssait profondément le frère de sa compagne, et le voir être mutilé lui procurerait sûrement une grande satisfaction, mais elle n'était absolument pas certaine de pouvoir endurer le spectacle jusqu'au bout.

« Bien sûr. Mais peut-être aimeriez-vous rapporter un présent à Margot ? »

« Un présent... ? »

« Moi je prendrais ses couilles. » proposa Matthew, avec son sourire en coin habituel.

« Oh non, non, non ! » pleurnicha Mason, en essayant de resserrer les jambes, mais ça lui était impossible.

« C'est une bonne idée...mais je pense que je vais me contenter d'un doigt. Un autre doigt, pas celui que vous lui avez pris, Matthew. »

« Voulez-vous que je le coupe pour vous ? » proposa Hannibal en soupesant une hachette qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

« Non merci, je vais le prendre moi-même. » annonça la jeune femme en se saisissant de l'outil tranchant.

Will devina qu'elle ne tenait pas à le faire pour sa satisfaction personnelle, mais plutôt pour montrer au psychiatre qu'elle était capable d'actes violents et qu'en cas de besoin, il pourrait à nouveau compter sur elle. Elle ne trembla pas en levant la lame et trancha nettement le majeur de Mason dont le cri résonna dans l'espace clos. Pendant ce temps, Tobias s'occupait de l'épaule de Matthew qui n'eut même pas un frémissement lors de la désinfection de la plaie. Il semblait être résistant à la douleur.

« Bonne soirée Mason. » se moqua Alana, levant à hauteur des yeux de ce dernier son majeur tranché dans un geste irrévérencieux au possible.

« Je t'aurai Alana...toi et Margot, je vous aurai ! »

« Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif, mais peut-être que tu redoutes que le docteur Lecter ne t'arrache la langue ? Il le fera sûrement de toute façon, tu sais... »

Elle rangea son arme de son sac, chercha un contenant pour le doigt tranché (elle finit par choisir l'étui à lunettes de Mason qu'elle trouva dans son bureau) puis s'en alla, poursuivie par les insultes variées de celui-ci pendant qu'Hannibal désinfectait et soignait au mieux les blessures que lui et Will avaient aux mains. Ce serait sûrement à recommencer car ils n'allaient pas les garder immobiles, mais ça n'était pas bien grave.

« Vous voulez quelque chose pour calmer la douleur, Will ? »

« Non. La douleur me rend plus lucide. » répondit le jeune homme en approchant du médecin pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Habituellement, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé en public mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ils avaient été en grand danger.

« Comme vous voudrez. »

« Vous aviez demandé à Alana de venir ce soir, j'imagine ? Vous aviez prévu que Mason passerait à l'action... »

« Oui. »

« C'était risqué...Elle aurait pu ne pas venir. Elle aurait aussi pu se faire tuer. »

« Si tout était prévisible, où serait l'intérêt ? »

« Dans la sécurité. Mais pour vous le danger est préférable à l'ennui. » répondit Will en s'éloignant du médecin pour fouiller dans le matériel médical de Mason. Il chercha un moment l'outil dont il avait besoin, un davier étincelant dont il comptait se servir pour arracher quelques dents à son tortionnaire, puis il s'approcha de ce dernier.

« William...Will...Vous ne comptez pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas votre genre, mmh ? Vous seriez aussi monstrueux que moi, sinon. »

« Oh, vous me vouvoyez maintenant ? Hannibal, pourriez-vous m'aider à lui maintenir la bouche ouverte ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Noo...argh ! » gémit le chirurgien alors que le psychiatre lui écartait impérieusement les mâchoires. Will referma la pince sur l'une des dents du fond et tira, avec un piètre résultat à la clé. Tobias qui désirait se faire bien voir remplaça spontanément Hannibal pour tenir ouverte la bouche de Mason tandis que le psychiatre posait sa main sur celle de Will et lui montrait comment extraire efficacement la dent. Il ne dut pas le lui montrer une seconde fois et vérifia que la plaie par balle ne saignait pas trop, car il était hors de question que Mason meure d'hémorragie. Pendant ce temps, Will lui arracha deux dents supplémentaires.

« C'est difficile pour vous ? » questionna Hannibal, en s'adressant évidemment à son amant.

« Non. »

« Vous vous dissociez de votre empathie. »

« En aucun cas. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la douleur et de la peur qu'il éprouve. Et je la lui inflige volontairement. »

« Un haut degré de cruauté requiert un haut niveau d'empathie.»

« Oui et non. Vous êtes capable de faire preuve d'une extrême cruauté sans ressentir une forte empathie pour vos victimes...Je dirais que...faire preuve de cruauté tout en ayant un haut degré d'empathie, c'est avoir conscience de sa propre monstruosité. »

« Alors, vous êtes un monstre Will ? »

« J'emprunte un chemin qui pourrait m'amener à en devenir un, mais je n'en suis pas un actuellement. »

Il ne développa pas davantage, et Hannibal ne le poussa pas à le faire. L'heure n'était pas aux longs discours mais à l'action, et Matthew ne comptait pas rester spectateur. Il approcha, l'épaule bandée mais pas immobilisée et il ne tarda pas à s'emparer d'un scalpel et à attirer l'attention de l'Empaleur.

« Docteur Lecter, j'aimerais beaucoup vous demander une faveur. Ce...déchet a disséqué Randall alors qu'il vivait encore, et je compte bien lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine. Je voudrais l'écorcher vif, mais je n'ai pas vos compétences. »

« Je vous aiderais si Will le souhaite. »

Will se sentit transpercé par le regard couleur jade du gardien aussi sûrement que sa main l'avait été par un clou mais il prit son temps pour réfléchir à la question. Il souhaitait que Mason souffre, mais donner son accord pour le faire torturer signifiait s'impliquer dans quelque chose de profondément inhumain, à l'opposé total de son code moral. Le chirurgien essaya de lui parler et de le supplier, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage mais Hannibal le réduisit au silence d'un seul regard, son mouvement de tête vers lui si rapide qu'il rappela à Will celui d'un rapace et le fit frissonner.

« Oui, je le souhaite. » finit-il par répondre.

Il avait ses raisons, et s'il n'avait pas très envie de le reconnaître, la première était qu'il en avait envie : il voulait sentir la panique envahir Mason, voir son corps agité de tremblements et de soubresauts liés à la douleur et l'entendre hurler. Il avait envie qu'il souffre plus que lui-même avait souffert lors de la séance d'électrochoc, plus que Georgia dont il avait arraché les dents et qu'il avait brûlée vive, plus que Randall qu'il avait torturé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il avait envie de le voir ivre de frustration et de rage comme il l'avait été. Et puis il voulait la justice. Ce n'était certainement pas la justice classique car il était à la fois le juge et l'accusation, mais quelque chose de plus proche de la loi du Talion. Sa justice personnelle.

« L'incision peut se faire par le dessous des pieds ou par le sommet du crâne, mais je pense qu'il serait plus commode de commencer par le dessous. » annonça Hannibal.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra vivre longtemps, une fois la chair à vif ? » interrogea Matthew, désireux de prolonger les souffrances de leur victime commune.

« De plusieurs heures à plusieurs jours, oui. Je vais inciser et vous tirerez sur la peau. Vous pouvez même n'utiliser qu'une seule main si votre épaule vous fait souffrir. »

« Je ne me préoccupe pas de la douleur. Je le ferais même si je devais me démettre l'épaule pour ça. » sourit le gardien, les yeux brillants.

Mason n'avait pas cessé de crier et de geindre jusqu'à présent, mais il n'avait rien dit d'intéressant, ce qui changea du tout au tout quand la lame approcha la plante de ses pieds.

« J'ai menti pour Randall ! Je ne l'ai pas disséqué vivant ! Je ne l'ai même pas disséqué du tout...pitié... »

« Commencez, docteur Lecter. » demanda le gardien, en essayant de ne pas se montrer pressant ou autoritaire.

Hannibal obéit et Will grimaça tant les cris de Mason devinrent aigus, mais il comprit parfaitement ce qu'il disait entre deux d'entre eux malgré la récente perte de quelques-unes de ses dents:

« Ahhhh...pitié, il est en vie ! »

Le psychiatre suspendit la découpe alors que Matthew approchait du visage du chirurgien. Il le regarda dans les yeux et le menaça :

« Si tu mens, j'arracherai tout ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes et je te le ferai manger. Compris ? »

« Oui...j'ai compris. Mais tu n'en feras rien. Tu vas me détacher...et me laisser m'en aller avec Tobias pour escorte. Quand je serai en sécurité, je vous appellerai et je vous dirais où se trouve Randall. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de donner tes conditions. Si tu ne parles pas, nous continuerons ce que nous étions en train de faire, et je mettrais également ma menace à exécution. »

« Alors je ne dirai rien, parce que vous le ferez de toute manière. »

« Non, ils ne le feront pas. Je m'en porte garant. » intervint Will.

« Et je suis sensé te faire confiance, William ? »

« Vous n'avez pas tellement le choix. Soit vous acceptez de parler maintenant, soit ils vous tortureront et vous finirez par tout avouer. Vous savez que vous finirez par craquer.»

« Si je parle...vous me laisserez vraiment m'en aller ? Je démissionnerai. »

« Si Randall est réellement en vie, oui. »

« La deuxième salle d'opération...la pièce juste après, sur le sol, il y a une trappe. »

« Je vais voir. » annonça Matthew, courant presque jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Une fois dans ladite pièce, sa voix légèrement lointaine leur parvint néanmoins parfaitement : « Il y a une échelle. Ça doit mener dans les sous-sols. La trappe se verrouille de l'extérieur, je vais descendre seul. »

« Non, je viens avec toi. » affirma Will, puis il se tourna vers Hannibal qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Will se dépêcha de rejoindre Matthew et lui demanda son arme qu'il rapporta à Hannibal, car il n'avait guère confiance en Tobias. De plus, son amant, contrairement au médecin noir, avait les mains blessées ce qui le désavantagerait s'il y avait combat. Après ça, il retourna à la trappe.

« L'échelle est un peu glissante et la lumière est faible, fais attention. » le prévint le gardien qui avait déjà commencé la descente en appelant Randall, mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse, seulement des échos de sa propre voix et des...aboiements ?

La descente fut longue et Will constata qu'en effet, l'échelle menait quelque part dans les sous-sols, dans une ou plusieurs pièces condamnées auxquelles il n'était plus possible d'accéder que par celle-ci.

« Il fait froid là-dedans...et qu'est-ce que ça pue. » se plaignit l'empathe.

« Autant que Mason. » tenta de plaisanter Matthew, mais il était extrêmement nerveux et inquiet.

« Matthew...tu sais, pour Randall... »

« Je vois le fond. » le coupa le gardien, descendant prudemment les quelques barreaux qui restaient avant de l'aider à en faire de même.

« Matthew... » insista Will, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami un peu particulier.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda sèchement ce dernier, mais Will ne lui en tint pas rigueur car il savait à quel point il avait peur pour son compagnon.

« Mason a dit que Randall était vivant, mais il n'a pas dit dans quel état. Ce n'est peut-être que...qu'une façon supplémentaire de nous torturer. Peut-être qu'il sera si mal en point qu'on ne pourra pas l'aider. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il sera peut-être dans un tel état que la seule chose qui nous restera à faire, ce sera de l'achever ? »

« Oui. »

« Je l'aime, Will. Je ne le laisserai pas agoniser ni...vivre d'une façon qui ne serait pas digne de lui. »

Le jeune homme aux boucles épaisses hocha la tête et Matthew alluma la lumière, révélant un long couloir qui menait vers une large salle qui tenait plus de la salle de torture que de la salle d'opération. Des cages étaient alignées par dizaines le long des murs du couloir et de la salle et l'odeur affreuse provenait d'elles, ou plutôt de leurs occupants.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Will en approchant de la cage la plus proche.

« Un chien. Ou ce qu'il en reste...Il y en a un dans toutes les cages, mais on dirait que beaucoup sont déjà morts. Il devait se passer les nerfs sur eux, lorsqu'il n'avait pas de victimes humaines sous la main. Will ? Ça va ? »

L'intéressé fit un signe au gardien et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour vomir, plutôt à cause de l'odeur qu'à cause de la vue des bêtes mutilées, car il supportait de mieux en mieux ce genre de vision d'horreur même si ça le révoltait toujours. Les chiens faisaient partie du groupe d'êtres auxquels il ne tolérait pas qu'on s'en prenne, avec les enfants, et il songeait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire à Mason en remontant.

« C'est ignoble...Il y en a qui sont encore en vie... »

« La plupart des psychopathes commencent avec les animaux, mais généralement ils s'arrêtent quand ils passent à des victimes humaines. Mason est resté ce genre de gosse qui arrache les ailes des mouches, même en grandissant... »

« Tu torturais des animaux, toi ? » demanda Will à Matthew, sans agressivité.

« J'ai disséqué quelques cadavres d'oiseaux lorsque j'étais petit. En-dehors de ça, non. Les animaux m'indiffèrent. Si tu veux, j'achèverai les chiens. Je sais que tu les aimes, mais aucun n'est récupérable. »

« Non, je vais le faire moi-même. Je veux leur donner une mort paisible. »

« Je ne vois Randall nulle part... »

« Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié du couloir, il est forcément ici. Peut-être dans la salle là-bas... »

Matthew hocha la tête et inspira aussi profondément que possible, malgré l'odeur affreuse qui régnait. Il était plus tendu à chaque pas, s'attendant à voir Randall à la place d'une de ces pauvres bêtes à qui il manquait trop souvent un membre (quand il n'y en avait pas un en trop) et qui n'étaient presque plus capable de produire un son. Quand finalement, cela arriva, il tomba à genoux devant la cage.

« Randall...Randall c'est Matthew...Les clés des cages doivent être dans la salle au bout, Will, s'il-te-plaît, va voir. »

« J'y vais ! » assura ce dernier, non sans jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à la forme allongée dans la cage. Randall était nu et leur tournait le dos. Ses flancs se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers ce qui les rassurait au moins sur le fait qu'il vivait toujours, mais il ne semblait pas réagir à leur présence. Will courut le long du couloir humide et grimaça en arrivant dans la salle au bout où de nombreux instruments coupants étaient exposés bien en évidence. Il ne regarda pas la table d'opération bien moins nette que celles deux étages au-dessus de sa tête et trouva facilement les clés, chacune avec un numéro correspondant à une cage.

Will tendit la bonne clé au gardien mais celui-ci leva un doigt vers une feuille protégée par un plastique et maintenue avec du gros scotch à l'intérieur de la cage de Randall avant de s'en emparer. Will pouvait déchiffrer sans problèmes ce qui y était inscrit, de l'écriture ronde et peu élégante de Mason : Limage des dents, bain glacé, arrachage des dents, ablation de la langue, prélèvement d'un organe non vital, écorchement d'un membre, castration, ...

« Cet enculé lui a laissé en vue la liste de ce qu'il comptait lui faire... » souffla Will en tirant avec Matthew sur la porte qui était difficile à ouvrir. Randall remua faiblement et recula le plus possible dans la cage qui était juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'y tenir allongé et recroquevillé, puis il se retourna, visiblement terrorisé. Le bas de son visage était plein de sang et le gardien essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses propres joues.

« C'est fini, je suis là. On le tient...tu ne risques plus rien, mon amour. »

Il lui tendit les mains et l'homme-animal le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de sortir de la cage et de se blottir contre lui en tremblant. Matthew enleva sa longue veste blanche et la lui mit sur le dos pour le réchauffer un peu puis il le sera longuement contre lui avant de lui faire relever la tête. Il pouvait voir qu'il n'avait aucune cicatrice sur le corps, donc Mason n'était pas allé jusqu'au prélèvement d'organe non vital, mais il devait lui poser la question pour ce qui suivait le bain glacé sur la liste, et ça lui était presque physiquement douloureux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a...arraché la langue ? »

Randall secoua négativement la tête et le gardien poussa un premier soupir de soulagement.

« Et les dents ? »

Un hochement positif.

« Toutes les dents ? »

Will se sentit horrifié quand son ami resta immobile un instant plutôt que de faire le moindre signe, puis il se détendit quand finalement, il secoua la tête.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Randall secoua à nouveau la tête et détourna le regard.

« Randall, j'ai dit ouvre la bouche. » ordonna le gardien, plus ferme.

« Mason lui a arraché ses dents de...prédateur. Les canines et les incisives latérales supérieures. Celles qu'il avait déjà limées. Il ne veut pas que tu le vois comme ça. » intervint Will.

« On trouvera quelque chose...Ça va s'arranger. Ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es se trouve ici. »

Matthew posa les doigts sur le front de son compagnon qui garda la tête baissée, alors il insista :

« Parle-moi...Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi, que tu aies ou non ces quatre dents. Je veux juste entendre le son de ta voix...J'ai eu tellement peur de t'avoir perdu...Je t'aime, Randall. »

Will frissonna à la déclaration, ému mais aussi conscient que ce que ressentait Matthew était à la frontière entre l'amour et la folie. C'était très différent de ce qui se construisait patiemment entre lui et Hannibal, c'était plus...violent et irraisonné. C'était aussi malsain et exclusif au point que si Randall laissait le gardien faire, son monde se résumerait à lui seul. L'obsession du contrôle était un trait typique des psychopathes et le jeune homme aux yeux verts devrait apprendre à se modérer s'il voulait garder l'affection de l'homme-animal, car jamais il ne serait un être soumis.

« Il ne parlera pas. Il a déjà du mal à accepter d'avoir été la victime de Mason...Son ego en a pris un coup. La dernière chose au monde qu'il souhaite, c'est qu'on puisse le voir affaibli comme il l'est maintenant. Ouvrir la bouche, ce serait comme...de se dénuder devant un public pour quelqu'un de pudique. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un public. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis son amant. S'il y a bien quelqu'un devant qui il ne devrait pas ressentir de honte, c'est moi.»

« C'est pire encore parce que c'est toi. Tu es important pour lui. »

« Écoute, Will...Laisse-nous, d'accord ? Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« C'est mon ami, bien sûr que ça me regarde. Je... »

Randall se releva lentement et enleva la veste de Matthew, la lui jetant avec un regard mauvais avant d'avancer vers l'échelle pour sortir de ce maudit trou à rats. Will observa le gardien : s'il se comportait comme un parfait salaud et tentait à nouveau de s'imposer à Randall, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en coller une pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais Matthew sembla percevoir l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il rattrapa l'homme-animal, lui prenant la main pour le faire se tourner vers lui.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir peur, ça m'a rendu un peu excessif. Je voulais juste me rassurer, voir de mes yeux qu'il ne t'avait pas arraché la langue. C'était égoïste, je...je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et pas à ce que toi tu ressentais. La dernière chose au monde que je souhaite, c'est te faire du tort. »

Le jeune homme nu hocha la tête et reprit le vêtement des mains de Matthew. Remettre sa veste aurait été suffisant pour lui indiquer qu'il le pardonnait, mais il posa en plus ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après quoi, il pointa Will du doigt et le gardien comprit le message.

« Je m'excuse, Will. »

C'était court mais l'empathe n'en demanda pas davantage. Il comprenait que Matthew avait sa fierté lui aussi, et qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup reconnaître lorsqu'il avait tort.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tous les amis peuvent avoir des désaccords et la situation est aussi heu, particulière. Remontez tous les deux, je vais m'occuper des chiens. »

« Non, je vais le faire. Je sais que tu voudrais qu'ils aient une mort douce, et tu trouverais sûrement de quoi les piquer mais ils sont morts de trouille et agressifs. Tu ne pourras pas les approcher sans risques, et même si tu y arrives...Ce n'est pas juste de t'infliger ça. Remonte avec Randall, Will. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. »

L'empathe hocha la tête, résigné et soulagé à la fois, et il remonta dans les locaux de Mason avec son ami, crispant ses mains sur les barreaux de l'échelle quand plusieurs geignements canins se firent entendre. Une fois de retour dans les locaux de Mason et profitant de l'absence de Matthew qui n'aurait guère apprécié le geste, l'homme-animal déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Will le laissa faire, en connaissant la signification.

« De rien. Je suis vraiment heureux de te retrouver. »

Randall lui fit un petit sourire puis alla rejoindre Hannibal et Tobias, ne semblant pas étonné de voir ce dernier aux côtés du médecin. Il observa les blessures du chirurgien en même temps que Will, une blessure par balle à l'épaule, deux doigts sectionnés, des dents extraites et...la peau de la jambe gauche entièrement manquante, laissant voir les muscles et la chair à vif.

Will remarqua aussi que l'arme qu'il avait donné à Hannibal pour se protéger était posée sur une table à l'entrée de la pièce entre divers instruments, et il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un test à l'intention de Tobias et ne fit pas de remarque à ce propos, reportant son attention sur la jambe en piteux état de Mason.

« J'avais promis qu'il ne subirait pas ça si Randall était en vie. » rappela-t-il, mais son ton n'était pas du tout celui du reproche, seulement celui de l'interrogation.

« Je n'ai rien promis personnellement. Bon retour parmi nous, Randall » sourit Hannibal, obtenant un hochement de tête poli de la part du tueur-loup.

Mason pleurnichait, la morve au nez et tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Ça m'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui. »

« Je lui ai donné de quoi tenir le choc. Il restera conscient jusqu'au bout. »

« William...Wi...vous avez promis...me laisser partir... »

Will se plaça de façon à ce que Mason puisse bien voir son visage puis il lui sourit lentement et articula avec soin, en ressentant une immense satisfaction :

« J'ai menti. »

« Où est Matthew ? » questionna Tobias, visiblement peu à l'aise de ne pas connaître son emplacement physique.

« Il est resté en bas achever les chiens que Mason torturait. Vous savez, peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu les chiens, j'aurais été plus clément. » répondit Will avec un regard pour le chirurgien fou.

« Fils de p...pute ! » gémit celui-ci, toujours bien sanglé à la table.

Will échangea un regard avec Hannibal.

« Je le trouve terriblement impoli, pas vous ? Il aurait plus de mal à articuler des insanités avec encore quelques dents en moins. Randall... »

Will glissa dans la main de son ami la pince qui servait à arracher les dents et aida Hannibal à maintenir la bouche du chirurgien ouverte pendant que l'homme-animal extrayait les dents correspondantes à celle que Mason lui avait prises. Il n'eut pas un frémissement pendant tout le processus, même quand ses mains furent éclaboussées de sang parce que Mason essayait désespérément de parler. Il remarqua qu'Hannibal l'observait avec une lueur d'amusement ou de satisfaction dans le regard et il sourit à ce dernier, se sentant parfaitement bien là, au milieu de personnes qui étaient toutes des assassins.

Randall prit un plaisir certain à se venger même si ce n'était pas sa façon habituelle d'agir et après un moment, il s'intéressa à la langue de son tortionnaire avec l'intention évidente de l'arracher ou de la sectionner, ce qui fit pousser à Mason des petits bruits de gorge et des gémissements de terreur supplémentaires.

« Non, Randall. Cela m'appartient. » intervint Hannibal, posant ses mains bandées sur celles de l'homme-animal pour les écarter avec douceur de sa victime. Randall se garda bien de protester et alla prendre un siège, au bord de l'épuisement après le temps qu'il avait passé dans une cage trop petite pour lui à s'inquiéter de son sort. Matthew remonta à cet instant et sourit en constatant les dégâts supplémentaires sur le corps du chirurgien, puis il prit un siège à son tour pour s'installer auprès de Randall.

« Nous devrions peut-être continuer demain ? Il est déjà bien...entamé. » proposa le gardien, son bras passé autour de la taille de son compagnon, mais ce dernier secoua vivement la tête pour marquer son désaccord.

« Randall veut le voir mourir cette nuit. Et j'avoue que moi aussi. »

« Qui va l'achever ? »

« Moi. » affirma Will. « Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je reviens. »

Il sortit de la salle et enjamba le corps de Richard qui respirait encore. Il espérait ne croiser aucun gardien et se fit attentif au moindre son lors de son expédition, mais il ne croisa personne. Pendant ce temps, Richard reprit ses esprits et se leva. Il avait peur mais il pensait toujours à l'argent promis par Mason, et quand son regard tomba sur l'arme sur la table tout proche, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il tira sur Randall qui était le plus proche de lui puis visa Matthew qui, sachant qu'il n'avait plus de balles, lui fonça dessus pour le neutraliser. Il lui donna un coup de matraque qui le laissa au sol, mais sur la demande d'Hannibal, il n'acheva pas son collègue et se contenta de lui lier poignets et chevilles pendant que Tobias examinait la blessure de Randall.

« La balle est mal placée, je vais devoir l'opérer. »

« Je vous conseille d'aller au bloc quatre, vous connaissez le chemin ? » demanda le psychiatre.

« Oui. Oui, ça vaut mieux là-bas, vu les conditions d'hygiène ici... »

« J'aimerais autant que ce soit le docteur Lecter qui l'opère. »

« Tobias est un excellent chirurgien. » contra Hannibal, puis il ajouta : « Le temps presse. »

« Je reste avec Randall. » imposa Matthew au médecin noir. Il n'eut pas besoin de le menacer, son regard en disait assez long sur les probabilités de survie de ce dernier s'il arrivait quelque chose à son amant.

Will, de retour des sous-sols arriva à peine une dizaine de minutes après qu'ils soient parti. Il tenait un bidon d'essence et en aspergea le chirurgien pendant qu'Hannibal lui expliquait les raisons de l'absence de Randall et Matthew.

« J'espère que Tobias est aussi bon chirurgien que ce qui se raconte. Matthew doit être dans un état...effrayant, après tout ce qui est déjà arrivé à Randall. »

« Ça ira pour lui. » répondit le psychiatre, pendant que Will fouillait les tiroirs du bureau de Mason, les jetant au sol avec ses papiers jusqu'à trouver une boîte d'allumettes.

« Je l'espère. »

« Un instant s'il-vous-plaît. » demanda Hannibal, avant d'approcher du visage du blond qui n'avait plus de voix à force de crier.

« On...nn...octeur ecter... »

« Vous vous souvenez de la séance d'électrochocs, Mason ? »

« Ou...oui... »

« Vous avez léché le visage de William, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux du chirurgien s'agrandirent de terreur et il secoua la tête.

« Nohon...no...pas ça... »

Pendant ce temps, Abigail essayait de sortir de sa cellule pour rejoindre Will. La jeune fille avait vu passer Alana lorsque cette dernière était rentrée chez elle et lui avait demandé de la libérer, mais l'infirmière avait fermement refusé, répondant qu'elle était plus en sécurité là où elle se trouvait et que Mason était neutralisé.

Seulement, neutralisé ne voulait pas dire mort, et Abigail s'inquiétait pour Will, surtout vu les personnes dont il devait être entouré. Têtue, elle avait demandé à Peter de lui jeter les trombones qu'il lui restait, les mêmes dont Randall s'était servi pour crocheter un jour la porte de sa cellule. Elle avait eu de grosses difficultés à transformer ces outils de bureau ou outils de crochetage et plus encore à vaincre la serrure, mais elle y était parvenue et elle se dirigeait vers l'étage.

« Will, passez-moi le scalpel je vous prie. »

Will obéit, un peu comme dans un état second à présent qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux et que tout était silencieux, en-dehors des geignements de Mason.

« Merci. » fit poliment le psychiatre avant de se pencher pour trancher la langue de Mason, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de commencer.

« Ne bougez pas. » ordonna Abigail

Elle s'était saisit du pistolet abandonné par Richard, ignorant qu'il n'y avait plus de balles à l'intérieur.

« Bonsoir, Abigail. »

Will qui ne tenait qu'une boîte d'allumettes ne l'avait pas lâchée et il en sortit une qu'il gratta pour obtenir une flamme, provoquant la panique de Mason qui se mit à le supplier de façon incompréhensible tandis qu'Hannibal reculait prudemment loin de lui.

« Will, ne fais pas ça. Tu n'es pas un tueur. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? »

« Je suis venue te chercher. Où es Matthew ? »

« Il est avec Tobias et Randall. Mason a menti, il l'avait enfermé dans les sous-sols pour pouvoir le mutiler sur plusieurs jours. Il lui a arraché des dents, et Richard, là... »

Il désigna le gardien au sol.

« Et Richard lui a tiré dessus. Il est en salle d'opération. »

« Je vois. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir qu'il soit en vie. »

« C'est vrai...Je me sentirais mieux si lui et Matthew n'étaient plus de ce monde. Si aucun monstre dans leur genre...n'était plus de ce monde. » répondit-elle, en levant son arme vers Hannibal qui écoutait sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je voulais prendre l'arme d'Alana mais elle n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir...Alors je me suis débrouillée par moi-même et je me suis dit que...j'allais juste venir voir si tout allait bien pour toi. Mais maintenant que j'ai une autre arme, je vais mettre un point final à cette histoire. Ça n'a que trop duré...Vous avez réussi, docteur Lecter...vous avez fait de moi une tueuse, comme mon père. »

« Cela reste à voir. » répondit ce dernier.

Will décida d'agir et pour détourner l'attention d'Abigail, il lança l'allumette presque consumée sur le chirurgien. Les flammes jaillirent et les hurlements remplirent l'espace.

« Je suis un monstre aussi à présent, petite sœur ? Tu vas me tirer dessus ? » demanda-t-il par-dessus les cris.

« Non, tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Mason n'était pas innocent...il l'avait mérité, même si toi, tu n'avais pas mérité d'avoir à faire ça. »

« Je le voulais. Pour ce qu'il m'avait fait...ainsi qu'à Randall...et surtout à Georgia. »

« Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois... Écarte-toi du docteur Lecter maintenant. »

« S'il-te-plaît, écoute... »

« Non ! Écarte-toi de lui, tout de suite. »

« Obéissez, Will. » ordonna Hannibal en s'écartant de lui-même de l'empathe. Ce dernier hésita à dire à Abigail qu'il n'y avait pas de balle dans l'arme qu'elle avait à la main, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle choisirait de faire ou de ne pas faire. En pensant sincèrement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à tuer celui qu'il aimait tous deux, chacun à leur façon.

« Je suis désolée, Hannibal. Je suis vraiment désolée...Je vous aime vraiment beaucoup. Avec le temps, j'aurais même pu vous aimer comme un père... »

«Il n'est pas trop tard pour que nous formions une famille, Abigail. » dit le psychiatre, faisant mine d'essayer de la raisonner alors qu'il ne faisait que lui donné la petite poussée suffisante pour qu'elle prenne sa propre décision.

« Mais quelle famille...Une famille qui ment en permanence à tous ceux qui n'en font pas partie pour sauver les apparences. Une famille avec du sang sur les mains...et de la viande humaine dans l'assiette le dimanche. » rit la jeune fille, nerveuse.

« Une famille peu conventionnelle, avec ses propres codes, mais aimante. »

« Tant que nous resterons bien sagement sous votre autorité. Tant que vous ne vous lasserez pas de nous...J'ai vu vos dessins de Will, et il les a vu également. Quelle sorte d'amour est-ce ? »

« Les dessins ne sont que l'expression d'un fantasme. »

« Que vous voudrez peut-être concrétiser un jour. Et même si vous ne le faisiez pas...Je sais où vous mèneriez Will. Ce que vous voulez de lui...Et je refuse de vous laisser faire. Je vais faire exactement ce que j'aurais dû faire lorsque j'ai compris ce que faisais mon père... »

Will se décomposa parce qu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait pas de balle et Hannibal ne risquait rien, mais ce dernier ne laisserait pas une chance à la jeune fille si elle choisissait de le tuer.

« Non, Abigail ! » cria-t-il, paniqué, et Abigail l'interpréta comme sa peur de perdre le psychiatre qui était aussi son amant.

« Pardon, Will. »

Un clic léger résonna dans le silence, car les cris de Mason avaient cessés depuis un moment déjà, sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Il était mort dans l'indifférence, une fin amplement méritée.

«Ne bougez pas... » demanda Abigail, tenant toujours l'arme comme si celle-ci pouvait la protéger alors qu'Hannibal s'avançait vers elle, suivit de Will qui avait peur qu'il ne la tue même s'il n'avait aucune arme en main. Le psychiatre tendit la main vers elle, paume vers le haut.

« Donne-moi ton arme. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas chargée... »

« Donne-la moi. » insista le psychiatre, la voix toujours douce et posée, et Abigail céda, la déposant dans sa main qu'il referma sans la moindre grimace malgré la blessure que lui avait infligé Mason. Il s'éloigna d'elle pour se rendre dans le bureau du mort et chercha un moment avant de trouver des balles et de charger le pistolet, non sans l'avoir nettoyé de toutes empreintes et avoir mis des gants auparavant. En même temps, Will, blessé de la même façon s'emparait d'un scalpel qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

Abigail se réfugia dans ses bras et il la serra fortement contre lui alors qu'Hannibal approchait par derrière. Lorsqu'il leva le pistolet vers elle, Will la poussa sur le côté et s'interposa entre elle et son amant.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-la s'en aller. Vous pouvez la faire disculper pour les meurtres, et la laisser vivre sa vie dehors. »

« Non, je ne le peux plus. Elle a pris sa décision lorsqu'elle a tenté de me tuer. »

« Pour me sauver, moi ! Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal. »

« Alors vous allez me trahir, vous aussi ? Réfléchissez-y bien. »

Hannibal attrapa la jeune fille par la main pour l'attirer à lui et la plaqua le dos contre son torse. Après quoi, il lui mit le pistolet en main et la força à relever l'arme à hauteur de sa tempe. Will essaya de s'en emparer, mais Hannibal était plus fort que lui et il le repoussa tout en luttant avec Abigail qui tentait de se débarrasser de sa prise par tous les moyens. Will revint à l'assaut et poignarda le psychiatre, incapable de déterminer s'il l'avait fait consciemment ou si ça n'avait été qu'un accident, un geste malheureux effectué sans réflexion dans le chaos de l'affrontement. Il lâcha son arme immédiatement et, voyant le sang du psychiatre sur ses mains, sentit une profonde vague d'inquiétude le submerger. Il pensait avoir enfoncé la lame vraiment profondément.

« Non...je ne voulais pas ça, Hannibal... »

Le psychiatre le considéra froidement avant de lui porter un coup violent à la tempe avec la crosse du pistolet. Will s'effondra au sol, étourdit mais pas inconscient et il le vit forcer Abigail à prendre l'arme à nouveau et à la porter contre sa tempe.

« Non ! Non, non,... »

Le coup de feu résonna dans la salle, éclipsant pour un instant le bruit des crépitements des flammes toujours occupées à dévorer le corps du chirurgien dont la chair calcinée avait pris une teinte noire. L'instant d'après, le corps d'Abigail qu'Hannibal ne retenait plus tomba au sol près de Will comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts lui rappelèrent ceux de son père et il tendit la main pour les lui fermer, les larmes envahissant les siens. Il ne résista pas lorsque son amant se pencha sur lui pour glisser ses mains sous son corps afin de le soulever. Il était, sous le choc et l'esprit momentanément concentré sur la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur. Le trop plein d'émotions récentes anesthésièrent son sens de la survie et tandis qu'il pensait à la mort puis à la « résurrection » de Randall, au supplice qu'il avait volontairement infligé à Mason et à la perte définitive d'Abigail, Hannibal le déposa sur la table d'opération libre et referma les sangles sur l'un de ses poignets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » paniqua l'empathe en essayant de le repousser, mais il sangla son second poignet sans difficulté.

« Je vous immobilise le temps d'aller faire soigner ceci. » répondit-il en désignant le scalpel toujours enfoncé en lui, puis il s'éloigna, la démarche mal assurée. Il s'affaira un moment au-dessus du corps d'Abigail et Will ne regarda pas ce qu'il faisait, ne voulant pas savoir s'il lui prenait ou non des organes, ni penser à ce qu'il en ferait. Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le psychiatre avait disparu.

Will supposa qu'il était parti se soigner lui-même, ou chercher l'aide de Tobias. Il ne regarda pas le corps de Mason à quelques pas de lui et attendit simplement le retour de son amant car il n'avait aucune chance de se libérer, il avait serré les liens trop fort. Il se sentait vaguement angoissé, mais pas paniqué comme il aurait pu l'être, mais il savait que ça viendrait.

Lorsque Hannibal revint, il n'y avait plus de trace de sa blessure en-dehors du sang sur sa chemise, mais il n'y avait plus non plus la moindre trace de l'affection qu'il avait eue pour lui dans ses yeux sombres.

« Tobias vous a soigné ? J'espère que la blessure n'était pas trop profonde. Hannibal, je... »

« La profondeur de la plaie était à la mesure de votre trahison. »

« Alors elle ne devait pas être trop profonde. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser gravement, et encore moins vous tuer, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will frémit alors que le médecin s'emparait d'une hachette de taille respectable.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez Will, mais je sais ce que vous avez fait. Si vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, vous avez tué la confiance que j'avais en vous. » répondit-il durement en caressant l'une de ses mains. Celle qui avait tenu le scalpel.

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer...mais vous comptez me mutiler... » chuchota presque Will, dont la respiration s'accélérait et dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Comment pourrais-je agir autrement à votre égard après ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda l'Empaleur, en plaçant la lame froide contre l'épiderme chaud et sensible de son poignet de, puis il la souleva.

« Avec compassion. Par pitié, Hannibal, c'était ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! N'auriez-vous pas fait de même pour tenter de sauver la vôtre ? »

Le meurtrier suspendit son geste et regarda Will dans les yeux, puis il reposa la hachette et s'approcha de son visage. L'empathe eut l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet car il sentait presque sa déception et sa rancœur passer à travers sa peau. Quand finalement, il se pencha sur son oreille, il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses liens en sachant que c'était inutile et hurla quand les dents du cannibale s'enfoncèrent dans la chair fragile et le cartilage. Les morsures ne furent pas nombreuses mais toutes horriblement douloureuses, et le jeune homme s'entendit à peine sangloter, son attention entièrement prise par les bruits de mastication. Hannibal s'empara ensuite d'un scalpel pour enlever le peu de chair qui restait et rendre la blessure plus nette, puis il souffla contre le conduit auditif :

« Je vous pardonne, Will. »

« Alors donnez-moi quelque chose contre la douleur. Je vous en prie...»

Le médecin hocha la tête et alla chercher de quoi lui faire une injection qui calmerait rapidement la douleur avant de le soigner. Il avait enlevé ses gants et Will frissonna lorsque ses doigts caressèrent son crâne, se frayant un chemin parmi ses boucles brunes avec une douceur infinie. Hannibal le détacha ensuite et l'aida à se lever, puis il alla défaire les liens que Matthew avaient utilisé pour garder Richard captif et installa ce dernier sur la table, là où se trouvait précédemment Will.

« Vous allez le tuer ? »

« Je vais laisser une signature. » approuva Hannibal en s'emparant d'un premier instrument contondant.

« Il est en vie. Inconscient mais il ne le restera pas longtemps avec vos...méthodes. »

« Il a tiré sur votre ami et il nous aurait tous tué pour toucher l'argent que Mason lui avait certainement promis. Vous auriez pitié de lui ? »

« Il nous aurait au moins tué rapidement. »

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'il souffre, rien ne vous empêche de le tuer. »

Will fit la moue puis s'empara d'un pic à glace et acheva l'homme de la même façon que Matthew avait achevé Gideon, en lui perçant le cœur, et sans rien ressentir.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. » dit-il simplement avant d'aller l'attendre dans le bureau de Mason, épuisé et tremblant de tous ses membres.

Hannibal, lui, s'activa afin de transformer Richard en parfaite victime de l'Empaleur puis il nettoya ce qui devait l'être.

« L'Empaleur est mort. » déclara le psychiatre, et Will acquiesça., proposant une version des faits à soumettre à la justice :

« Jack viendra demain, et nous aurons une histoire inspirée de la vérité à lui raconter. Nous dirons que Mason était l'Empaleur et qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Fou au point de s'en prendre à ses collègues et plus seulement à ses patients. Nous dirons qu'il avait tué Randall la veille et que Matthew, après avoir constaté notre disparition et celle de son collègue Richard, est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Il nous a alors trouvé, vous, moi et Richard qui était déjà mort et avait déjà été mutilé. A ce moment, Mason nous avait déjà transpercé les mains à l'aide des clous, vous avais enfoncé un scalpel dans l'abdomen et il m'avait aussi arraché une oreille. Il a tiré sur Matthew, le blessant au bras. Matthew se sera battu avec lui et lui aura arraché son arme. Lorsque Mason a voulu s'enfuir, Matthew lui a tiré dans l'épaule alors qu'il était de dos. Par sécurité, et après nous avoir libérés, il l'a attaché à la table en pensant appeler la police, mais Mason lui aura alors avoué que Randall était toujours en vie. »

« Non, il vaut mieux continuer à prétendre que Randall est mort, même si ce dernier aurait été un coupable idéal pour les mutilations infligées à Mason. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à Matthew après que ce dernier l'ait libéré, et tous nous menacer de l'arme qu'il lui aurait volée. »

« Ça n'était pas une très bonne idée de toute façon. Pourquoi aurions-nous laissé Matthew descendre seul aux sous-sols ? »

« A cause du choc et de nos blessures, éventuellement. Mais reprenons, Matthew nous a libérés et il a immobilisé Mason. Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? »

« Pensant tout danger écarté, Matthew a posé son arme. C'est à ce moment qu'Abigail arrive... »

« C'est une tueuse, comme son père. Elle a déjà froidement éliminé une de ses amies et sa nouvelle cible, c'est Mason. Il a torturé la seule amie qu'elle avait ici, Georgia, en lui arrachant des dents et en la brûlant vive. Elle a donc commencé par arracher les dents de Mason. Ce dernier était fou, et il se sera vanté de la façon dont il avait torturé Randall jusqu'à la mort. »

« Et Abigail, qui était folle amoureuse de lui, a alors écorché Mason pour lui faire payer les souffrances qu'il lui avait infligé. Ensuite, elle l'a brûlé vif pour venger Georgia. Puis elle s'est suicidée, et ni vous, ni moi, ni Matthew n'avons pu l'en empêcher. Et pour Tobias ?»

« Il n'a assisté à rien, il se trouvait dans un autre bloc. »

« La balle qui a touché Mason à l'épaule appartenait à l'arme d'Alana, elle ne sera pas semblable aux autres balles. »

« Je l'ai déjà prise, ils ne la retrouveront pas. Allons voir comment se porte Randall et rejoindre les autres, il faut que nous racontions tous la même version des faits. »

Will hocha la tête et jeta un regard rapide vers Abigail.

« Je n'aime pas de l'abandonner de cette façon... »

« Nous n'avons guère le choix. »

Will hocha à nouveau la tête et se leva doucement. Il avait l'eau froide de la rivière jusqu'aux genoux et il ne se sentit pas avancer, de même qu'il ne vit pas les couloirs se succéder, concentré sur les conseils qu'il donnait à Abigail qui venait d'attraper son premier poisson.


	30. Les adieux

CHAP 30 Les adieux

Après que tout le monde se soit mis d'accord sur l'histoire qu'ils raconteraient le lendemain, Will retourna dans le couloir des détenus en compagnie de Matthew. Hannibal, lui, était resté discuter avec Tobias et Randall s'était réveillé sous leur surveillance commune.

Matthew se portait bien et ne déplorait pas la mort d'Abigail contrairement à Will, et il n'avait qu'un seul regret : celui de ne pas avoir vu Mason brûler. Néanmoins, il remarqua l'abattement de l'empathe et lui proposa de passer un moment dans la cellule de Peter plutôt que de retourner dans la sienne. Will hocha la tête et entra dans la cellule de l'amoureux des animaux, se blottissant contre lui à la recherche de réconfort. Peter qui n'était guère habitué à consoler qui que ce soit fit de son mieux en lui passant la main dans le dos en l'écoutant attentivement raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le moustachu déborda de joie à l'annonce de la survie de Randall, mais il s'assombrit en apprenant pour Abigail et frémit en apprenant ce qu'il était advenu de l'oreille de Will. Il s'interrogea à propos du comportement d'Hannibal et Will lui expliqua tout ce qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Pendant ce temps, Matthew était retourné auprès de Randall. Il revint peu après, accompagné par celui-ci et les deux médecins.

Will échangea quelques paroles polies avec le psychiatre dans une atmosphère un peu surréaliste alors que Peter serrait doucement Randall contre lui, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal et sous le regard attentif de Matthew. Will interrogea ce dernier, naturellement inquiet à propos de l'avenir de son ami.

« Randall est censé être mort...Où va-t-il se cacher ? »

« Dans ma cave, en attendant. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix. Je m'arrangerai avec mon père pour avoir un autre logement, dans un endroit loin des regards... »

Will hocha la tête et enlaça Randall à son tour car il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un petit moment, puis il retourna dans sa cellule pour laisser le couple rentrer chez lui. Il échangea juste quelques mots polis avec Hannibal, et ce dernier s'en alla à son tour.

Le lendemain fut une journée assez agitée et Jack arriva tôt pour inspecter la scène du crime. Il n'était pas venu seul et ce fut donc avec Myriam Lass qu'Hannibal retourna dans les locaux de Mason. Will avait espéré qu'il serait invité à se joindre à eux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et ce ne fut que sa seule déception à propos de Jack Crawford.

L'empathe avait pensé que son ancien employeur souhaiterait l'interroger tranquillement dans le bureau d'Hannibal, mais il constata avec déplaisir que l'interrogatoire aurait lieu dans sa cellule.

« Bonjour Jack. »

« Bonjour Will. »

« J'espérais une visite un peu plus tôt. » attaqua immédiatement l'empathe.

« Je sais, mais j'ai été très occupé. »

« Vous avez été injuste, Jack. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé la moindre chance de vous expliquer pourquoi j'avais réagi agressivement vis-à-vis du docteur Lecter, ni de prouver que je n'étais pas l'Empaleur. Et même lorsque l'Empaleur a fait une nouvelle victime, vous n'êtes pas venu. »

« Parce que je pensais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous, Will. Vous étiez entre de bonnes mains avec le docteur Lecter. »

« Vous auriez pu m'apporter votre soutien, si vous aviez eu ne serait-ce qu'encore un peu de confiance en moi. Et venir me voir vous aurais peut-être ouvert les yeux sur les conditions de vie abominables de cet endroit, et sur les pratiques de Mason Verger. Seulement, vous avez tout de suite pensé que j'avais perdu l'esprit. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour écouter vos reproches, mais pour entendre votre version des faits pour les évènements de la nuit passée. »

« Et bien vous devrez vous contenter de la version des faits du docteur Lecter et de Matthew. »

Myriam qui avait compris la nature de la mésentente entre eux pris le relais pour l'interrogatoire et Will se montra immédiatement plus loquace avec elle, car elle n'était en rien responsable du comportement odieux de son employeur. Il lui répondit aussi sincèrement que possible et lorsque Jack se fut éloigné parce qu'il ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise en sa présence, il lui demanda de venir le voir seul, un de ces jours. Il avait une bonne impression de la jeune femme qui semblait ouverte, aimable et intelligente. Elle était aussi plutôt jolie, avec des yeux aussi bleu que ceux d'Abigail et des cheveux châtain foncé, mais il était actuellement très indifférent à son charme.

Lorsqu'elle et Jack furent parti, le docteur Lecter jugea bon de venir chercher son patient favori pour une séance de thérapie et ce dernier hésita à l'ignorer totalement ou a accepter de le suivre. Il avait envie, et même besoin d'aborder certains sujets avec lui, mais il lui en voulait aussi énormément. Il opta pour un compromis en le suivant mais en restant les lèvres serrées, même une fois bien assis devant une assiette au contenu dissimulé par un couvercle qui en gardait la chaleur.

Le psychiatre souleva la cloche métallique qui protégeait sa propre assiette, révélant le plat :

« Foie poêlé et légèrement caramélisé au vinaigre et au miel, nappé d'une émulsion tiède aux framboises fraiches. »

Will nota la sobriété de la présentation ainsi que de la vaisselle choisie et fut certain qu'il s'agissait du foie d'Abigail à la vue des quelques fleurs qui garnissaient le rebord de l'assiette, non comestibles et associées au deuil.

« Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur si vous ne mangez pas. » assura le médecin, même s'il était clair qu'il serait déçu d'une telle attitude.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais souleva la cloche protégeant son assiette et pris une première bouchée du plat, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme en face de lui. Il ne lui sourit pas en retour, mais lorsque ce dernier lui parla il choisit de ne pas de garder obstinément le silence.

« Vous avez partagé ce repas avec moi en toute connaissance de cause. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Will savait que le psychiatre désirait qu'il y réponde.

« Oui, parce que ce repas n'avait pas le même sens que les précédents. Pour moi, du moins. Lorsque je vous ai vu prélever quelque chose sur elle...Je ne voulais pas savoir quoi. Cela m'inspirait même un vague dégoût que vous puissiez la voir comme...un autre cochon saigné par vos soins. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ceci est à la fois un prolongement court de l'existence d'Abigail et un adieu. Est-ce ainsi que vous le voyiez ? »

« Oui. Ou comme une tentative désespérée de garder quelque chose d'elle en moi, en-dehors de mes souvenirs. Une façon de lui rendre hommage. »

Hannibal hocha la tête et avança la main vers celle de Will qui la recula aussitôt.

« Vous m'en voulez profondément pour les évènements de la nuit passée, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. »

« Je sais. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous le pensez vraiment. Mais ça ne rend pas vos actions pardonnables pour autant. »

« Elle désirait me tuer. »

« Mais elle n'avait pas la possibilité de le faire. Vous auriez pu la faire sortir d'ici... »

« Je l'aurais fait, si elle n'avait pas appuyé sur la détente. Je ne pouvais la laisser vivre. »

« Justice personnelle. Je comprends ça, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Je devrais vous tuer pour me l'avoir enlevée. »

« Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore si je le ferai ou non. Mais si je ne choisissais de ne pas le faire ce serait...parce que ça ne la ramènerait pas. »

« Torturer et tuer Mason Verger n'a pas non plus ramené à la vie Georgia Madchen et ses autres victimes et pourtant, vous l'avez fait. »

« Oui. Cela me semblait juste. Et cela m'a soulagé. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour moi-même...ce n'était pas...mon dessein. Je l'ai surtout fait pour Georgia. Si je l'avais fait uniquement pour moi, je ne l'aurais pas brûlé vif. »

« Comment auriez-vous fait ? Avec vos mains ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous n'avez pas tué Richard avec vos mains. »

« Parce que Richard n'est pas ma victime, c'est la vôtre. Vous alliez le tuer, je lui ai juste évité de souffrir. »

« Et si j'avais menti ? Si je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le tuer, auriez-vous eu sa mort sur la conscience ? »

« Avant oui. Plus maintenant. Il est hors de question que je me sente coupable pour vos actions. »

« Vous avez évolué. »

« Comme vous le désiriez, mais nous sommes plus loin l'un de l'autre que jamais. En enfonçant cette lame en vous, j'ai peut-être brisé la confiance que vous m'aviez accordée, mais vous, en me prenant Abigail, vous avez dégradé l'affection que j'avais à votre égard. Vous avez créé un vide en moi...Un vide dans lequel résonne les battements de mon cœur, sauf qu'il ne bat plus tout à fait comme avant. »

« Je vous ai pardonné, Will. Seriez-vous incapable d'en faire de même ? »

« C'est davantage un châtiment qu'un pardon lorsque ce dernier est accordé avec une telle cruauté. Je ne partage pas cela avec vous. Vous prendre une oreille, ou même un doigt...Cela ne m'apporterait aucune satisfaction, et vous le prendriez comme une nouvelle trahison. Ma forme de pardon sera différente et moins vulgaire que la vôtre. »

Hannibal pinça les lèvres à l'affront que venait de lui faire son ancien amant, mais il ne releva pas.

« Celui dont l'amour est ardent ne craint pas que le temps fasse vaciller sa flamme. »

« L'amour...cela sonne curieux dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui s'est nourri de votre propre chair. »

« Cela ne se reproduira pas, William. Je n'en aurai pas besoin.»

« Qui sait... Est-ce qu'Abigail aura droit à un enterrement ? »

« Oui. Vous pourrez y assister. »

« Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. »

« J'aimerais vous poser une dernière question. »

« Une question que vous m'avez déjà posée, je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous avez raison. J'apprécierais une réponse plus sincère. Si vous choisissiez de ne pas me tuer, quelle en serait la raison ? »

« Parce que je ne serais pas prêt à le faire uniquement pour moi-même. Bonne journée, docteur Lecter. »

Will se leva et attendit que le médecin le raccompagne en cellule, ce que ce dernier fit, bien conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de l'empathe. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas versé une larme, la souffrance se lisait sur ses traits durcis par les épreuves et Hannibal le trouva beau comme pouvait l'être un ciel tourmenté. Il le dessina dès qu'il fut de retour dans son cabinet, s'appliquant à rendre cette expression qui n'appartenait qu'au nouveau Will.

Matthew avait pris congé pour le reste de la semaine et au plus grand plaisir de Will, se fut Barney qui le remplaça. Ce dernier lui présenta ses condoléances pour Abigail et Randall et se montra aussi aimable que possible, leur faisant la conversation à lui et à Peter, puis il leur annonça qu'un nouveau détenu arriverait dans moins d'une heure. En temps normal, Will n'aurait pas été ravi de cette nouvelle, mais tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de penser aux derniers instants d'Abigail et à Hannibal plantant ses dents dans son oreille était bienvenu.

Sa curiosité fut vite assouvie, car le ou plutôt la détenue arriva avec de l'avance. C'était une gitane d'environ trente-cinq ans, pas vraiment jolie mais l'air joviale. Elle entra dans ce qui était l'ancienne cellule de Randall puis se tourna vers Barney qui l'y avait amenée et lui dit :

« Merci pour la ballade mon chou. »

« De rien, madame. »

« Oh non pas madame, j'ai seulement trente-cinq piges et mon mari est mort, alors je suis une sorte de nouvelle mademoiselle. Je précise que, contrairement à ce qu'on a pu raconter, c'est la drogue qui l'a tué, pas moi. »

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Will, cordial.

« Romulda. Et toi chéri, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? » questionna-t-elle en s'approchant, pressant sa poitrine contre les barreaux.

« Will. Et voici mon ami, Peter. »

« Will, tu dois faire tourner toutes les têtes mon garçon. »

« Mmh mmh. »

Voyant le peu de réaction de la part de l'empathe, la gitane se tourna vers Peter, lui faisant son petit numéro de charme à son tour.

« Salut Peter...Mmh, tu n'es pas mal du tout non plus dans ton genre. »

« Moi ? Je...merci, madame. Romulda. »

« Adorable. » sourit cette dernière, puis elle ajouta « Mais vous faites de sacrées têtes d'enterrement, tous les deux. »

« C'est parce que deux de nos amis sont morts. Celui qui occupait votre cellule, et...une jeune femme que je considérais comme ma sœur. »

« Oh merde, c'est ce qui s'appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat. Chui désolée...mes condoléances à tous les deux. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et merci. »

« On peut se tutoyer, non ? »

« Oui, si tu préfères. » acquiesça Will.

« Je préfère ». confirma Romulda en passant ses mains dans la cellule de Peter pour...prendre en coupe le visage de ce dernier et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Peter se figea complètement puis recula de deux pas et se déplaça sur le côté pour regarder son ami.

« Wi...Will, elle m'a embrassé ! »

« J'ai vu, oui. » ne put s'empêcher de sourire le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle fait, hum, partie de la famille ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« La famille ? Ça sonne comme un nom d'organisation criminelle, vous êtes le gang des tuniques grises ? »

« Plutôt un groupe d'amis. On veille les uns sur les autres. »

« Et pourquoi j'suis pas dans le club ? »

« Parce qu'on ne se connait pas encore suffisamment. »

« Bonne raison. »

« Et parce que tu as menti à propos de ton mari. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. »

« J'ai une sorte de don. Disons que je suis très observateur et...sensible. On te raconte pourquoi nous sommes là, et tu nous racontes la vérité ? »

« C'est honnête. »

Will expliqua de quoi il avait été accusé et donna à la détenue la version officielle des faits à propos de l'Empaleur, lui disant qu'il était mort et qu'il s'agissait de Mason Verger. Elle posa beaucoup de questions et lui et Peter lui donnèrent des détails sur l'horrible personnage. Après ça Peter raconta son histoire à son tour, ce qui décida Romulda à leur raconter la sienne.

« Mon mari était un enfoiré. Il picolait, il me battait, et il m'avait déjà fait enfermé dans ce genre d'endroit...Là, ils ont prétendu me soigner en m'enlevant l'utérus, puis il est venu me rechercher. Il est devenu encore plus violent qu'avant alors je l'ai empoisonné. Et me revoilà dans un putain d'Asile. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Oh...vous deux, vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup plus de chance. Au moins, nous sommes en vie...Et puis, je ne me plains pas de la compagnie. J'aurais pu tomber sur de vrais cinglés. C'est qui, le type là ?»

« C'est Thomas. » répondirent en même temps Will et Peter, et ce dernier expliqua patiemment à Romulda que ce dernier avait subi une lobotomie, et les effets de cette pratique.

« C'est dégueulasse, la vache. »

« Je trouve aussi. » approuva Barney qui revenait du bout du couloir. Il avait dû discuter avec un détenu là-bas.

Le quatuor discuta jusqu'à ce que Tobias vienne chercher Will pour le soigner. Comme les fois précédentes, il se montra froid mais professionnel.

« Les évènements qui se sont produits hier...cela vous convient ? » demanda l'empathe, curieux.

« Oui. Je n'appréciais pas Mason. Je crois que...j'ai davantage de points communs avec le docteur Lecter. »

« Probablement, oui. A commencer par une trompeuse affabilité et d'excellentes manières. »

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

« C'en est un. Vous ne discutez pas que de musique avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. Mais cela ne vous regarde en rien, monsieur Graham. »

« Will. Je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscret, et je ne suis pas votre ennemi. »

« Vous n'avez pas une haute opinion des gens comme moi, Will. »

« Cela dépend...Je vous trouve intéressant. »

« Moi non. D'autres questions ? »

« Oui, combien de temps prendra la guérison ? »

« Pour les mains, je dirais deux à trois semaines. Vous et le docteur Lecter avez eu de la chance qu'aucun nerf n'ait été touché. Pour votre oreille...d'ici deux semaines, vous devriez pouvoir vous passer de pansement. Pour ce qui est de la guérison totale et d'être sûr de l'aspect vraiment définitif de la cicatrice, cela pourrait prendre jusqu'à un an. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Tobias Budge lui répondit par un petit signe de tête puis le raccompagna dans sa cellule, et Will manqua de frissonner à plusieurs reprises, voyant à nouveau le serpent à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas menti en disant le trouver intéressant, mais il lui était tout de même très antipathique, et cette antipathie était partagée. Leurs discussions se réduisirent jusqu'à se limiter aux choses purement médicales, et Will en vint presque à regretter d'être en froid avec Hannibal et ne pas pouvoir être soigné par lui.

Bien sûr, s'il le lui avait demandé, le psychiatre n'aurait pas refusé de lui fournir les soins, mais il se refusait à faire appel à lui. Et à le revoir même, tant que ce qu'il ressentait envers lui ne serait pas un peu plus clair dans son esprit. Il eut tout le loisir de penser au psychiatre durant le reste de la semaine, car en-dehors de l'attitude amusante de Romulda et les discussions en groupe avec Peter, il ne se passa rien d'extraordinaire.

Il dut bien s'avouer que l'homme qui avait été son amant lui manquait, et il repensa à leur discussion sur son palais de la mémoire. Jusqu'ici, Will s'était souvent contenté de la rivière, mais cette fois il éprouva le besoin d'associer des pièces à ses souvenirs. Celle qu'il attribua à Abigail fut une chambre d'ami qui se trouvait dans la maison de sa grand-mère, mais il la redécora d'après ce qu'il savait des goûts de la jeune fille. Une bibliothèque murale contenait ses livres favoris, et le pendentif de ses parents reposait sur la table de nuit. Ce pendentif que le docteur gardait pour elle serait sûrement enterré avec elle, mais il resterait à l'air libre dans la maison des souvenirs de Will et celui lui procura un vague réconfort, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Quand il eut terminé de se recueillir dans cette pièce, il en créa une pour lui et Hannibal, ressemblant au bureau dans la maison ce dernier, mais en plus privé. Après tout, il ne recevrait jamais de patients dans ce bureau-là, alors l'empathe se sentait libre d'y laisser quelques-unes de ses propres possessions.

Néanmoins la pièce ne lui était pas agréable car elle reflétait son état d'esprit et Will décida de s'y passer les nerfs. Il commença à renverser les étagères qui pouvaient l'être puis il s'attaqua au bureau, arrachant les tiroirs et jetant les papiers au sol, mais cela ne suffit pas à le calmer. Il prit une inspiration puis griffa la surface vernie du meuble avec la pointe d'un stylo-plume hors de prix qui serait hors d'usage après ça, puis il renversa de l'encre sur le tapis. C'était puéril, mais ça lui faisait du bien et c'était moins dangereux qu'une confrontation avec le psychiatre alors il continua, brisant l'échelle qui menait à l'étage et abîmant les fauteuils. Il termina par un bon coup de pied sur le cheval de bois près de la porte d'entrée, assez fort pour briser la queue de la sculpture.

Il sursauta en entendant un vase auquel il n'avait pas touché éclater sur le sol et sourit en découvrant le responsable de la casse supplémentaire. Abigail lui souriait.

« Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ? »

« Je me sens plus calme. » soupira Will en regardant les dégâts.

« Mais pas mieux. »

« Non. Tu me manques. Et je ne sais pas comment je vais supporter l'enterrement. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu sais. Tu m'as déjà enterrée. »

« Oui, profondément en moi. Je voulais te retenir un peu... »

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Tout le monde dit au revoir à sa façon, peu importe si on dépose les fleurs au-dessus d'une tombe ou sur le rebord d'une assiette. »

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir su te protéger. Et je le hais pour t'avoir enlevée à moi... »

« Je crois que tu hais seulement mon absence. La compréhension est le début du pardon. Et tu comprends le pourquoi de ses actes. »

« Je ne peux pas le pardonner. »

« Parce que ce ne serait pas bien ? Pas juste ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

Will hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres. Son cœur lui faisait physiquement mal, et il avait une boule dans la gorge en contemplant la pièce dévastée par ses soins.

« Il n'y a rien de juste en ce monde, Will. C'est bien que des gens comme toi essaient d'équilibrer la balance par leurs actes, mais ça ne devrait pas être toujours une obligation. Il y a des choses plus importantes que la justice. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse simple. Regarde, _il_ est ici. Fais ce qui est juste, venge ma mort, c'est l'occasion rêvée. »

L'empathe regarda Hannibal qui venait d'apparaitre, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil et se tendit, prêt à le combattre s'il se levait, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. En réalité, il ne le pouvait pas, de même qu'il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

« De la colle ? Tu l'as collé au siège ? »

« Je trouvais ça drôle. » sourit Abigail.

« Tu veux que je le tue, maintenant ? »

« Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réel après tout, même si ça le parait. Oublie-moi, Will. Concentre-toi sur lui. Concentre-toi sur pourquoi et comment. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis approcha du psychiatre et monta sur le siège, s'y installant à genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de celles du cannibale. Ce dernier le regardait avec ce qu'il interpréta comme du mépris, parce que son cœur battait si fort que ses battements résonnaient dans la pièce. Il porta ses mains légèrement moites à sa gorge et les serra juste assez pour avoir une bonne prise puis il ferma les yeux pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur.

Il se concentra sur les raisons qu'il avait de souffler la flamme d'Hannibal Lecter et fut bientôt assailli de visions de ses victimes agonisantes, hurlant leur douleur et leur désespoir. Un bruit sourd revenait régulièrement, assez semblable au bruit de l'orage mais Will savait qu'il s'agissait du coup de feu qui avait été fatal à Abigail. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque les dents d'Hannibal s'étaient enfoncées dans la chair fragile du lobe de son oreille s'ajoutait au reste. Après un moment, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux, vides et morts du Wendigo et il raffermit sa prise, écrasant la trachée du monstre qui portait le visage de son amant tandis que des auréoles sanglantes s'agrandissaient sur le papier peint du bureau.

Il prit son temps, écoutant la respiration de la créature devenir de plus en plus difficile et poussa un cri de rage et de surprise quand cette dernière laissa une partie de la peau noire de ses bras sur les accoudoirs en libérant ses bras. Ses mains terminées par des ongles coupants lui serrèrent les poignets, cherchant à le faire lâcher prise et ses longs bois épineux heurtèrent les siens. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, grisés par la violence de la lutte avant de reprendre l'affrontement. Le monstre avait une force impressionnante mais l'empathe finit par avoir le dessus. Il serra la gorge du Wendigo de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris laissent place aux yeux havane qu'il leur préférait infiniment, mais qui à présent étaient aussi vitreux que ceux d'Abigail et de Hobbs. C'était fini, et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Est-ce que ça va, Will ? » demanda Abigail.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Nous pouvons partir à présent. Tu es libre de rentrer chez toi. »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

« Tu m'as bien laissée, moi. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix...Ça ne me plaisait pas, et tu le sais. »

« Occupes-toi de lui, si c'est trop difficile de partir tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ferma les yeux du psychiatre, puis il remit de l'ordre dans ses mèches blondes cendrées. Il aurait pu s'en tenir là, mais il modifia sa tenue pour celle qui lui plaisait le plus : chemise rouge et costume sombre, puis il l'entoura de fleurs, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il remit la pièce en ordre puis la vida, laissant simplement les murs propres, couverts de livres.

« Tu es satisfait ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Will apporta une nouvelle modification à la pièce en remplaçant le plancher par un champ entier de fleurs.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop ? »

« Trop c'est trop, mais beaucoup trop peut s'avérer parfait. »

«Si tu le dis. Mais il faut y aller, maintenant. »

Le frère d'Abigail hocha la tête mais sortit de la pièce à contrecœur. Aussitôt, il se retrouva dans sa petite maison, sachant que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du véritable Empaleur. Il avait repris son travail de garde-forestier puisque Myriam Lass s'occupait à présent des enquêtes avec Jack, et une certaine lassitude s'était emparée de lui. Hannibal avait peut-être disparu du monde physique, mais il hantait ses rêves avec régularité et Will se réveillait souvent les joues trempées avec l'impression que le vide en lui était si grand qu'il allait l'avaler. Il pensait souvent à Abigail et Georgia, mais elles restaient terriblement mortes et ne lui parlaient que peu, même s'il voyait souvent leurs ombres tourbillonner dans la poussière, révélées par un rayon de lumière. Il allait voir Peter aussi souvent que possible, mais assez peu Randall car à chaque fois, Matthew lui faisait sentir que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Les choses empirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Une femme qui avait peut-être un enfant, gentille mais au caractère fort et qui aimait les chiens. De petits éclats de bonheur à saisir, mais dans l'ensemble, il avait l'impression d'être au soir de sa vie, comme une fleur fanée avant l'heure et même le souffle du vent qui lui avait tant manqué à l'Asile lui paraissait fade.

« Est-ce que ça, c'est juste ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux pour toi ? » lui demanda Abigail, et il secoua la tête, brisé par le chagrin et le manque.

« Alors reviens en arrière. »

Les évènements s'enroulèrent sur eux-mêmes et se tordirent jusqu'à le projeter devant la porte du cabinet du psychiatre. Il frappa et entra avec sa permission, le retrouvant debout derrière son bureau en train de ranger du matériel d'écriture, bien vivant.

« Bonsoir, Hannibal. »

« Bonsoir, William. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Will enlaça le psychiatre et l'embrassa longuement, regrettant presque que la scène ne se passe que dans son esprit, puis il posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda Abigail.

« Tu vois, l'important c'est d'essayer d'être heureux. »

« J'espère que tu l'auras été, au moins un peu. »

« Oui, je l'ai été. Et de nombreuses fois grâce à toi. »

« Est-ce que tu es aussi gentille parce que c'est une vue de mon esprit ? »

« Dis tout de suite que je n'étais pas gentille. »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux, là ? »

Hannibal le serrait contre lui, ses doigts s'attardant sur sa nuque et le faisant frissonner.

« Oui. »

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Oui. Tu sais, tout ça me faire avouer ça, c'est un peu...simpliste et fleur bleue. »

« A quoi tu t'attendais, de la part d'une adolescente de seize ans ? Et puis je rappelle que c'est une vue de ton esprit, alors fleur bleue et simpliste toi-même. »

Will sourit et la regarda s'estomper doucement.

« Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Abigail. »

« Je sais. Pense à moi, Will. Mais plus de cette façon-ci. Vivre dans les rêves, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour quelqu'un comme toi. » le conseilla-t-elle, avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

« Will ? Will ! »

« Quoi ? » ronchonna-t-il, sortant de son état de demi-sommeil et reconnaissant sans peine la mine joviale de Romulda.

« Tu faisais des bruits étranges, joli cœur. J'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar. »

« Oh...non, ça va. »

« Barney est parti pisser, mais il m'a dit de te dire que le docteur Lecter viendrait bientôt te chercher pour l'enterrement de ton amie. »

« Oh...d'accord, merci de me prévenir. Et...soit polie avec le docteur Lecter. Je veux dire vraiment, c'est important. Suis ce conseil comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

« Pourquoi, il mord, ton docteur ? »

« Oui. » répondit sérieusement Will en s'asseyant correctement sur son lit. Il craignit pour l'espérance de vie de sa nouvelle voisine de cellule lorsque finalement, Hannibal passa devant elle et qu'elle l'arrêta en se saisissant de la manche de son costume impeccable.

« Hey, joli docteur, il parait que vous mordez. »

Hannibal tourna imperceptiblement la tête, restant presque de profil mais ses yeux eux, se fixèrent sur la femme alors que sa main se refermait sur son poignet. Il ne la toucha que l'espace d'une seconde avant de la relâcher, mais elle recula vivement et se signa.

« Toutes mes excuses. »

Le docteur Lecter les accepta d'un léger signe de tête puis il attendit que Barney ouvre la cellule de Will et que ce dernier le suive dans son cabinet où il lui remit un costume. Neuf et à sa taille.

« Ce n'est pas à moi. »

« J'ai pris la liberté de récupérer le vôtre pour en prendre les mesures et de vous en faire confectionner un nouveau. »

« Je vous remercie mais... »

« Vous ne désirez pas assister à l'enterrement ? »

« Si. Je n'étais pas certain de le vouloir mais...je me dis que je le regretterai peut-être, si je n'y vais pas, bien que j'ai déjà fait mes adieux à Abigail ici-même. »

« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien, simplement...vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

« Cela me paraissait être la moindre des choses. Je vais vous aider. » proposa le médecin alors que Will se changeait très peu pudiquement devant lui.

« Oui, merci, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait un nœud de cravate et c'est encore moins facile avec des mains dans cet état. »

« Nous pouvons nous estimer chanceux, Matthew n'a touché aucun nerf. »

« Et votre autre blessure ? »

« Cela va être inconfortable un moment, mais vous n'avez touché aucun organe vital. »

Hannibal caressa du bout des doigts la barbe trop fournie à son goût de Will. Ce dernier comprit la demande tacite et hocha la tête, se la laissant raccourcir mais pas raser entièrement. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, le plus jeune baissa sa garde et avoua :

« Vous me manquez, Hannibal. »

« Il ne tient qu'à vous de me retrouver. »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore. »

Le médecin lui fit un léger signe de tête compréhensif et posa sa main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Et Peter ? » demanda l'empathe.

« Je lui ai loué un costume que j'ai remis à Barney. Il nous rejoindra au cimetière. »

« Merci »

Finalement, Will ne trouva pas la mise en terre si éprouvante qu'il le redoutait. Ce n'était qu'un adieu au corps, et il déposa des fleurs parce que c'était ce qui était attendu de lui, simplement. Il avait été plus attentif à ce qui avait été dit sur Abigail, mais le discours du prêtre n'avait guère été personnel, et avait rapidement abordé les thèmes habituels de dieu, de la mort et de la résurrection. Cela lui était totalement indifférent, et il s'occupa plutôt de Peter qui, sensible à l'atmosphère pesante n'avait pu retenir ses larmes.

.

.

.

 _Blabla de Blue : Je suis de retour ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu un peu moins de temps pour écrire. Pour les prochaines fictions, je répondrai en MP aux inscrits et dans le chapitre aux non-inscrits, puisqu'on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews dans le texte normalement (lalala, vous n'avez rien vu), mais bon pour celle-ci autant finir comme j'ai commencé. _

_Réponses aux reviews, donc :_

 _Artemis : De rien ^o^. Et oui, enfin, ça aura pris le temps x)._

 _Vianaha : Surpriseee (une bonne et une mauvaise T^T). C'pas tout à fait foutu pour le Hannigram x), y a de l'espoir. (Ah ? Il n'avait pas d'arme, Tobias, puis Mason l'aurait insulté lui plutôt qu'Alana s'il lui avait tiré dessus. Désolée pour la confusion^^)._

 _Pour Will, oui il va finir par sortir, bientôt je pense._

 _Adonis Pendragon : Heureuse que tu sois heureuse XD. Certes, il aurait pu souffrir encore, mais bon, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal:p. Le Hannigram coule de source, j'irais ptet pas jusque-là, même si Will a « évolué », la mort d'Abigail et le coup de l'oreille, ça fait quand même une très grosse pilule à avaler lol. _

_Keur keur sur toi aussi ^_^._


	31. Bruits de couloir

CHAP 31 : Bruits de couloir

Le lundi le docteur Lecter se présenta assez tôt devant la cellule de Will pour voir s'il souhaitait venir à sa séance habituelle ou s'il pouvait prendre quelque d'autre. L'empathe avait envie de le voir, mais malgré ça il céda sa place. Il aimait toujours Hannibal, il ne cherchait plus à se mentir à lui-même sur ce sujet à présent, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il était prêt à le pardonner. Il avait encore besoin de temps et que son chagrin s'atténue au moins un peu avant de pouvoir se sentir à nouveau à l'aise en sa compagnie. .Et puis il avait envie d'accompagner Romulda dans les douches même si Peter et Matthew seraient là.

La gitane avait échappé au bain prolongé de bienvenue grâce à Barney qui s'était un peu énervé contre un autre gardien qui était passé dans le couloir et avait jugé bon de lui rappeler les règles de la maison. Celui-ci avait eu droit à un « occupes-toi de ton job et laisse-moi faire le mien » de la part du gardien noir et n'avait pas insisté.

Quant à Romulda, elle avait voulu remercier Barney d'un baiser, mais ce dernier avait refusé en disant avoir quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Will ne savait pas s'il avait dit ça pour éviter d'embrasser une détenue (accepter n'aurait pas été une attitude très professionnelle) ou s'il avait réellement une petite amie, mais d'après le sourire discret qui avait étiré ses lèvres, Will avait supposé qu'il était réellement en couple et s'était sentit heureux pour lui.

Puis il s'était senti heureux pour lui-même d'encore pouvoir ressentir de la joie à la vue du bonheur des autres. Il se sentait changé depuis les évènements de la nuit qui avait été fatale à Abigail, et il avait peur de découvrir à quel point. Il avait tué Richard de sang-froid pour lui éviter de souffrir et ne culpabilisait pas pour cette mort-là, mais il avait aussi aidé à torturer Mason et il l'avait fait brûler vif. Il songeait parfois qu'il aurait dû se sentir coupable pour ça, ne serait qu'un peu, même si le chirurgien avait mérité son sort, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne faisait pas le moindre cauchemar à propos de Mason. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre pour autant, il ne le pensait pas, mais il lui arrivait de douter, se disant que tous les monstres ne se reconnaissaient pas comme tel.

Alors que Matthew apparaissait au bout du couloir en sifflotant, de retour de sa semaine de congé, l'empathe se tourna vers la nouvelle détenue. Il lui avait parlé de Matthew, donc elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de...particulier, un peu comme le docteur Lecter, mais elle ne sembla pas nerveuse au moment de faire sa connaissance. Et lui fit même son numéro de charme au bout de deux minutes seulement. Le gardien à la longue veste blanche sembla trouver ça amusant.

« C'est inutile, mademoiselle, bien que vous soyez charmante, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

« Ah, il fallait s'en douter. Les beaux jeunes hommes sont toujours pris, surtout ceux qui ont les yeux verts. Comment s'appelle-elle ? »

Matthew était clairement ennuyé par la question, et il aurait pu n'émettre qu'un « heuuu » peu inspiré qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Romulda sur la non-existence de cette soit disant petite amie, mais il répondit avec naturel :

« Louve. »

« C'est pas courant. C'est une sacrée chanceuse, votre Louve. »

Will et Peter firent un gros effort pour ne pas rire et ruiner les efforts de Matthew, puis, désireux d'avoir des nouvelles de Randall demandèrent :

«Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? »

« Elle est malade ? » demanda la gitane

« Non, elle a fait une chute. Elle se remet doucement. Je suis aux petits soins avec elle. » sourit Matthew.

« Je n'en doute pas. En parlant de malade, on ne voit plus beaucoup ton oncle, ces temps-ci. Il va bien ?» demanda Peter.

« Oui, c'est juste qu'il se cache dans son bureau. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les problèmes...Ça l'a rendu dingue, quand Jack et cette fille sont venus fouiner partout, sans parler de la flopée de policiers qui les ont suivis. Il a fallu emmener les corps, prendre les dépositions de tout le monde... Et puis le journal du coin est venu aussi. Pas une super pub pour l'Asile, que l'Empaleur y bossait et que personne n'ait rien remarqué. »

« Nous on l'avait remarqué, mais personne n''a écouté. » ronchonna Peter.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont parlé d'Abigail ? » demanda Will

« Ouais, elle fait les gros titres avec Mason. L'Empaleur tué par la fille de la Pie-grièche. Une aliénée se suicide par amour...ce genre gros titres bien racoleurs. On parle aussi un peu de Randall, dont on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le corps. On ne le retrouvera sans doute jamais, vu les méthodes qu'employait Mason, hum. Georgia a été reconnue comme une de ses victimes, elle, ils en ont retrouvé quelque chose... »

« Tous les patients morts après avoir été suivis par Mason sont des victimes potentielles. Ca fait pas mal de boulot. Ils ouvrent les tombes de tous ces gens ?»

« Tous ceux sans famille ou dont la famille accepte. Jack Crawford est venu te voir pour t'interroger, il parait ? »

« Oui, il est venu. »

« Il s'est comporté comment ? »

« Comme un parfait enfoiré. Pas d'excuses, rien. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, il passe pour un idiot. Il n'a plus arrêté grand monde depuis que tu es derrière les barreaux, seulement un type qui avait tué son frère par jalousie, et Myriam Lass ne lui a pas laissé tout le mérite comme toi tu le faisais. »

« Et il n'a pas arrêté l'Empaleur non plus, il était déjà mort. Ca a dû jeter un froid du côté du beau monde qu'il côtoie...»

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fait de la politique. Et qu'il a pas mal de propriétés. A se demander pourquoi il est encore inspecteur, mais j'imagine qu'il a ses raisons. Le docteur Lecter est un peu en froid avec lui également. Il lui avait donné une piste apparemment, à propos de tes chiens... »

« Oui, il avait conseillé à Jack de mettre mes chiens en vente et de voir si quelqu'un s'y intéressait de façon trop enthousiaste. Mason avait offert une somme importante pour les avoir, mais c'est le docteur Lecter qui les a pris chez lui, sans que je sois au courant. Peu de temps après, Mason m'a fait croire qu'il m'avait fait manger l'un de mes chiens... »

« Et le docteur Lecter a raconté cet épisode à Jack ? »

« Et oui. C'était clair que Mason me considérait comme une victime potentielle. »

« A cause des chiens ? »

« Non, les chiens, c'était juste un moyen de m'atteindre. Mason était sadique, j'étais une victime parfaite à cause de ma...sensibilité. Même si Jack était très discret à propos de moi, ça se savait que je l'accompagnais pour les enquêtes et que j'avais un « don ». »

« Et il n'a jamais interrogé Mason ? »

« De toute évidence, non. Jack n'aime pas cet endroit, il le met profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune envie de venir ici, et il a perdu toute considération pour moi lorsqu'il a cru que j'étais fou. J'étais le coupable parfait...les indices pointaient dans ma direction... même quand c'est devenu clair que ce n'était pas moi, il n'a pas cherché un autre coupable aussi activement qu'il aurait dû.»

« Quand même, j'ai cru comprendre que tu bossais pour lui depuis des années. »

« Exact. »

« Enfin, tu arrives au bout du tunnel comme on dit. Maintenant que l'Empaleur est mort, tu vas sûrement pouvoir sortir bientôt. »

« Je l'espère... »

Matthew ouvrit les cellules de Romulda, Peter, Will et Thomas et emmena les quatre détenus aux douches en expliquant à Romulda comment ça se passait. Elle se déshabilla à côté d'eux dans les vestiaires comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et ne parut pas gênée un seul moment de se doucher en compagnie d'étrangers.

« Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise ? » la questionna le gardien.

« Pourquoi je le serais, j'ai un corps de déesse, non ? »

« Absolument. »

« Alors ne me fais pas ce sourire en coin, sinon je te pousse sous la douche la plus proche. »

Matthew approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je te le déconseille...fortement. »

Il était difficile de savoir s'il plaisantait ou pas car il avait toujours son petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, mais son regard était difficile à interpréter, comme souvent.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, ahhh ! Tu me files des frissons. »

« C'était le but, ma jolie. »

« Garde ça pour ta copine, mauvais garçon. » lui dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue, décidée à montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

Will se tendit, redoutant sa réaction mais il ne fit que lui sourire et faire mine de lui mordre la main, puis il alla rejoindre ses collègues tout en gardant un oeil sur le petit groupe. Le trio se lava à proximité les uns des autres et Will haussa les sourcils aux coups d'oeil indiscrets de Romulda sur leurs corps, à lui comme à Peter, mais il se garda de faire une réflexion parce qu'il avait lui-même regardé le sien, même si beaucoup plus brièvement.

La gitane acheva rapidement sa toilette puis s'intéressa aux autres personnes présentes, ainsi qu'à ce qu'elles faisaient, puis elle saisit la main de Peter et s'éloigna avec lui. Will faillit protester et dire qu'ils devaient rester ensemble, mais il avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'elle allait faire avec Peter alors il se tut. Il termina de se laver et resta bien en vue au cas où il aurait des ennuis, sachant que Matthew viendrait à son aide. Il repensa à son évasion récente dans son imaginaire en compagnie d'Abigail et songea qu'il avait peut-être été un peu injuste en imaginant Matthew le rejetant après la perte d'Hannibal, par possessivité envers Randall.

Le gardien était un dangereux psychopathe, mais Will l'appréciait davantage jour après jour et il pensait que Matthew l'appréciait en retour, à sa manière.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda le gardien qui l'avait rejoint.

« Au paradoxe de m'être fait des amis qui sont tous des meurtriers, volontairement ou non, alors que c'était mon travail avant d'entrer ici de les arrêter. »

« Tu te sens coupable de nos meurtres, par extension ? »

« Avant, j'aurais pu me sentir coupable, peut-être...Mais plus maintenant. Etre responsable de mes propres actes est déjà bien suffisant. »

« Alors tu te sens plutôt coupable de nous aimer, malgré ce que nous sommes ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourtant, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas responsable de nos actions. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi de nous apprécier. Tu ne nous a pas choisis nous plutôt que des gens plus...normaux. Ce sont les circonstances qui ont fait que tu nous as rencontrés. Puis les sentiments, l'amour...c'est quelque chose de très personnel et de difficilement contrôlable. »

« Mais je pourrais agir pour vous arrêter. Je pourrais choisir de vous éliminer, pour sauver des vies. »

« Bien sûr, tu pourrais. Mais c'est un sacrifice que tu n'as aucune envie de faire. Les innocents sont loin, et tu aimes les coupables. Et il y a autre chose... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais au fond de toi qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu sois l'un d'entre nous. Cette part de toi ne demande qu'à sortir. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui fait que nous sommes si différents des gens normaux ? L'absence de morale ? L'absence d'empathie ? La génétique ? Une maladie mentale ? Un mélange de tout ça ? Nh, répond pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être, c'est en nous, et que nous ne pouvons rien y changer. Coupable ou innocent, ça dépend toujours du point de vue de chacun. »

« Tu t'es passé de tuer des années durant. Tu pourrais encore t'en passer. Ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour ton plaisir, tu n'as rien d'innocent. »

« Parle moins fort, même s'il y a le bruit des douches, mes collègues ne sont pas loin. »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Ça va. Mais tu as raison, je le fais pour mon plaisir, cela dit c'est aussi...une nécessité. J'ai besoin de ça. C'est comme une drogue...Je suis bien conscient que je fais du mal. C'est, en partie, ce qui rend les choses aussi excitantes d'ailleurs. Finalement, la seule chose qui importe, c'est de pouvoir l'assumer. Je le vis très bien. Je n'ai ni remords ni regrets, mais je ne serai pas étonné si un jour, quelqu'un vient me faire payer ce que j'ai fait. Enfin ce que nous faisons, moi et...Louve. »

« Vous avez commencés ? »

« Oh non, pas encore. Pas dans son état. Je voudrais savoir, Will...Tu pleurerais notre mort, si quelqu'un nous réglait notre compte à tous les deux ? Tu nous vengerais peut-être, même ?»

« Je vous pleurerai mais je vous vengerai pas. »

Matthew hocha la tête et lui passa rapidement le pouce sur la pommette.

« J't'aime bien, tu sais. »

« Je sais oui. » sourit l'empathe, puis il demanda « Tu me pleurerais, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? »

« Non. Mais je te vengerais. Et...Louve ferait les deux. »

« Ça avance, entre vous ? »

« Pas vraiment. Sans ouvrir la bouche, c'est assez compliqué. Mais ça va s'arranger...Le docteur Lecter peut l'aider. »

« Ran...il me manque déjà. On parlait beaucoup, lui et moi Même si j'apprécie beaucoup Peter et que Romulda parle pour deux. »

« J'sais. On s'arrangera pour se retrouver tous ensemble. Et « elle » te manque déjà. »

« Ca fait trop bizarre. De toute façon on parle si bas que personne ne nous entend, là. »

« C'est vrai. Ma petite amie, hum...Ça va le faire rire. Bon, je te laisse, sinon on va se demander ce qu'on se raconte, aussi longtemps. Et nos nouveaux amoureux arrivent... »

Will sourit en voyant revenir Peter, amusé et inquiet à la fois de la façon dont il regardait leur nouvelle amie. Il demanda à celle-ci de pouvoir lui parler un moment seul à seul tandis que Peter retournait dans les vestiaires.

« Romulda, heu...ce que vous faites, toi et Peter, ça ne me regarde pas mais... »

« C'est vrai, ça ne te regarde pas. Alors pourquoi ce mais ? »

« Parce que c'est quelqu'un de très sensible. Il va s'attacher à toi rapidement. »

« Je sais chéri, je ne suis pas aveugle. Ne te tracasse pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. »

« Justement oui, je me tracasse. Fais attention à lui. »

« Je te le promets. Mais toi, fais donc attention à toi. Ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire un mot à propos de ton psychiatre, mais en cellule, j'ai toujours peur de le voir arriver... »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tiens-toi le plus éloigné possible de cet homme. Tu sais, toi tu as ta sensibilité, comment tu dis déjà...ton empatruc... »

« Empathie. »

« Mais moi aussi, j'ai mon don. Je lis les lignes de la main, et je sens vite à qui j'ai affaire. Je sais que la plupart des gens pensent que c'est des foutaises, mon mari l'premier disait à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais folle, mais je ne le suis pas. »

« Je sais, Romulda. Et je sais aussi ce que ça fait d'être traité de cinglé. Tu as senti quelque chose de particulier, avec le docteur Lecter ? »

La gitane lui prit les mains et le regarda avec sérieux.

« C'est le diable. »

Will retint un sourire et soupira.

« Oui je sais. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Will Graham. »

« Moi non plus. Crois-moi, je sais qui il est, et je sais comment agir avec lui. »

Il songea un peu amèrement qu'il savait tellement bien comment agir avec lui qu'il avait fini par le poignarder et par perdre une oreille, mais ça, Romulda n'avait aucunement besoin de le savoir. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un air plutôt dubitatif, puis ils retrouvèrent les autres. Ils sortirent en groupe (avec Thomas qu'un infirmier avait plutôt noyé que lavé) des vestiaires une fois rhabillés et Matthew les enferma comme à l'habitude dans leurs cellules.

L'après-midi se passa dans un calme absolu jusqu'à ce qu'Alana vienne les voir. Will et Peter l'avaient croisée à l'enterrement d'Abigail mais n'avaient pas vraiment pu discuter avec elle, aussi elle leur présenta ses condoléances. Matthew fit les présentations avec Romulda et parla immédiatement de Louve, sa « petite amie » pour que l'infirmière ne fasse pas de gaffe sans le vouloir. Puis il demanda comment allait Margot.

« Vraiment très bien. Elle revit depuis qu'elle a quitté cet endroit, même si elle est un peu fatiguée : Jack l'a beaucoup interrogée à propos de Mason. Elle a donné son accord pour qu'on étudie son cerveau et pour faire tous les prélèvements qu'ils veulent. »

« Il y aura un enterrement pour heu...ce qui restera ? » demanda Will

« Oui. Enfin, ce sera juste une mise en terre, personne n'y assistera. Il n'y aura pas non plus de pierre tombale. »

« Anonyme. Il n'aurait pas aimé ça, c'est parfait. »

« C'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! Matthew, Freddie veut te voir, apparemment Chil...le directeur a obtenu l'autorisation pour accueillir de nouveaux détenus, et il y aura une entrée demain. »

« Tu peux dire Chilton, je sais que mon oncle ne fait pas l'unanimité ici, et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Relax. »

Il voulut la taquiner en lui effleurant le bout du nez, mais Alana recula vivement. Elle se méfiait avec raison de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vues autour de Mason la nuit de sa mort, sauf peut-être de Will.

« Désolé, j'ai tendance à me montrer parfois un peu trop tactile. » s'excusa Matthew, sans perdre son sourire de chat.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Will, j'ai quelque chose pour toi... »

Elle se détourna du gardien, ce qui était une façon presque polie de se débarrasser de sa compagnie et il n'insista pas, allant rejoindre Freddie à l'accueil.

« Y a un truc entre Matthew et toi ? » demanda Romulda, tutoyant déjà Alana.

« Un truc ? Non. Je n'aime pas qu'on entre dans mon espace personnel, c'est tout. »

« Il te met mal à l'aise. Moi je l'aime bien, je crois, mais il me fait le même effet. C'est le genre de personnes dont il vaut mieux ne pas tout savoir. En règle générale, j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop fouiner ici...Chaque pierre à son secret. »

« Suivez votre propre conseil, c'est le meilleur qu'on puisse donner. » répondit Alana, en passant une photo entre les barreaux de la cellule de Will.

L'empathe sourit immédiatement en reconnaissant ses chiens entourés d'Alana, Margot, une femme inconnue qui était sûrement Molly et un enfant qui devait être Walter. La photo était en couleur.

« Merci beaucoup, Alana. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'objets personnels en cellule... »

« Oh, tu peux la cacher sous ton matelas. Et puis ce n'est pas Matthew qui va te la prendre. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Bon, je me sauve, j'ai encore un million de choses à faire. »

« Merci d'être passée nous voir. »

Will sourit à nouveau en regardant la photo, mais pas à cause de ce qui s'y trouvait. C'était évident qu'Hannibal était le photographe et qu'il avait demandé à Alana de lui remettre la photo, même si elle avait présenté le cadeau comme étant le sien. C'était un petit geste d'Hannibal vers lui, et ça le rendait à la fois heureux et triste. Heureux parce que l'idée que le médecin ait une attention discrète de ce genre envers lui était attendrissante. Et triste, parce que la vision de ses chiens lui rappelait sa promesse d'en offrir un à Abigail quand elle sortirait, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenir cette promesse.

Il cacha la photo après l'avoir montrée à Romulda et Peter, et s'occupa en faisant des exercices sportifs. Il en faisait tous les jours maintenant, pour accroitre sa force. Il avait subi trop d'abus en tout genre dans cet endroit, et même s'il allait bientôt en sortir, il appréciait l'idée qu'il ferait le poids s'il devait combattre quelqu'un. Il s'attendait à ce que Matthew le conseille comme à son habitude à son retour, mais ce dernier pris une chaise et s'y laissa tomber.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? »

« Ouaip. Enfin, rien de catastrophique, mais le détenu qu'on va accueillir demain, c'est du lourd. Il s'appelle Sammie, il est ultra pratiquant et il a déposé la tête de sa mère dans le panier de la quête à l'Eglise. »

« Mais...pourquoi il a fait ça ? » demanda Romulda.

« C'que j'en sais moi. »

« Il a donné ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. » avança Will, sans savoir qu'il avait vu juste.

« On va être obligés de le côtoyer ? » demanda Peter

« Oui et non...au début, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ne pas l'ignorer. J'le mettrais dans la cellule en face de Thomas, qu'il ne soit pas à côté de Will. Avec un peu de chance, il se tiendra calme. Et sinon, je le ferai se tenir calme. »

« Comment tu feras ? » demanda la gitane, juste curieuse.

« On gueule moins avec la mâchoire cassée. »

« Tu n'es jamais sérieux toi... »

« Ou peut-être que je suis toujours sérieux. »

Romulda fit la grimace et Matthew lui sourit. Pendant ce temps, Alana avait tenté de retourner s'occuper de patients malades dans la salle commune, mais Freddie l'avait invitée à venir discuter un peu dans son bureau à l'accueil. Habituellement, elle refusait, mais là elle avait particulièrement mal aux pieds et Freddie avait toujours au moins une chaise pour un éventuel interlocuteur.

« Alors, comment va Margaux ? »

« Margot. Elle va bien, son travail lui plaît et elle est soulagée que Mason ne soit plus un danger pour personne.»

« J'ai toujours dit que ce type était dégueulasse et qu'il cachait quelque chose. »

« Et bien, c'est ce que tu dis de beaucoup de personnes. Qu'elles cachent quelque chose. »

« Parce que c'est vrai. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets...Ce boulot est si ennuyeux, il faut bien que je m'occupe. »

« Pourtant, Chilton n'est pas du genre à payer à ne rien faire. »

« Sauf ceux avec qui il a un arrangement. Son neveu a tout juste dix-neuf ans et il est le chef de tous les gardiens, ça en dit long sur sa façon de gérer la boutique. De même, tout le monde savait que Mason faisait des sales trucs aux malades...bon, on n'imaginait pas c'était sale à ce point-là, mais quand même...On savait que le type ne tournait pas rond. Forcément, Frédérick et lui avaient un arrangement. »

« Et toi, tu as un arrangement avec lui ? »

« Je le suce de temps en temps. »

« Freddie ! »

« Alanaaa ! » imita la rousse, en se laissant aller dans son siège de bureau. « Ne me dit pas que tu es choquée. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. C'est comme ça que tu as eu la place ? » sourit l'infirmière, amusée malgré elle par la franchise de la rouquine. Celle-ci était loin d'être une idiote, et si elle avait été moins fouineuse, peut-être qu'elles auraient pu être des amies.

« Ah ça non, il m'a engagée dans les règles de l'art, en tout bien tout honneur. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai essayé d'obtenir des petits extras...et l'allègement de mon boulot. »

« C'est quand même... »

L'infirmière fronça le nez, faisant sourire la réceptionniste.

« Mais non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce serait dégoûtant s'il ne me plaisait pas, mais il est très bien. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Physiquement, peut-être...Mais il est arrogant et...enfin, il ne me plait pas. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas aller le lui répéter. J'ai désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, tout le monde ne fait que courir ici. A quoi ça sert que je connaisse tous les secrets de la maison si je n'ai personne à qui les raconter, hein ? »

« Sauf que je ne suis pas intéressée par tous les petits secrets de la maison. »

« Pas même quand ça concerne le docteur Lecter ? »

Alana haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas être intéressée, mais Freddie savait bien qu'elle avait toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Dis toujours. » l'encouragea finalement l'infirmière.

« Je crois que... le docteur Lecter est homosexuel. » souffla la rousse, en se penchant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain foncé. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils puis se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? »

« Je vois qui entre et sort de son cabinet. Le docteur Budge passe souvent le voir et je lui trouve un air un peu efféminé. »

« Je ne trouve pas que le docteur Budge ait l'air efféminé...Et puis c'est mince pour conclure que le docteur Lecter est intéressé par les hommes, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il reçoit aussi très souvent ce patient...mmh, Will Graham. Plutôt bel homme, même si ce n'est pas mon genre...Tu sais comme le docteur Lecter est pointilleux, et bien, avec Graham les séances ont tendance à s'allonger jusqu'à parfois déborder un peu sur la suivante. »

« Parce que le cas de Will est intéressant et que contrairement à beaucoup de malheureux ici, il va de mieux en mieux et qu'il devrait pouvoir sortir bientôt. »

« Oh oui ? Bon, il me reste un argument de poids. Lecter...est froid comme la glace. Toujours très poli, mais il ne me sourit jamais et même quand j'ai des vêtements près du corps et qui mettent en avant mes atouts naturels, il ne me regarde pas. Quel homme normal ne me regarderait pas ? »

« Le docteur Lecter est très attaché à la politesse. Tu ne l'intéresses pas parce que tu es indiscrète, curieuse et que tu colportes des ragots. J'imagine qu'il te trouve heu...vulgaire.»

« Vulgaire, moi ! C'est la meilleure...Et puis mes ragots sont tous fondés sur une base de vérité. Il est homosexuel, j'en suis sûre. »

« J'ai eu une relation avec lui lorsque j'étais son élève. »

« Oh. Ooooh. Bon d'accord, ça arrive même aux meilleures de se tromper. Alors, comment c'était ? »

Alana haussa légèrement les épaules mais sourit largement.

« Très bien. »

La rousse la pressa de répondre à des questions plus précises et intimes, mais elle s'y refusa catégoriquement par pudeur et pas respect pour son ancien amant.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas resté ensemble ? »

« La distance. Puis lorsque je l'ai revu, j'étais en couple. »

« Oui mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. »

« Non, c'est vrai... »

« Et il te plaît toujours. Tu crois que vous pourriez vous remettre ensemble ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il a quelqu'un. Mmh, bon, il faut que je retourne travailler. »

« Oh Alana, reste encore un peu ! »

« Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Tu me le diras, si toi et lui, vous vous rapprochez ? »

« Oui, c'est promis, je te le dirai. »

Dès qu'elle en eu l'occasion, Alana toucha un mot de sa conversation avec Freddie à Hannibal. Apparemment, l'infirmière semblait avoir échappé aux rumeurs et personne ne semblait penser que Margot était plus qu'une amie et une ancienne patiente pour elle, mais pour ce qui était du docteur Lecter, il était difficile de savoir ce que les gens imaginaient. Alana pensait raisonnablement que, vu la façon dont la rousse lui avait parlé de ses soupçons quant à l'homosexualité de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas encore dû en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre, mais ce n'était pas certain.

Les anciens amants feraient attention aux bruits de couloir dans les prochains jours, et par mesure de sécurité, feraient mine de s'intéresser l'un à l'autre, discrètement.

.

.

.

.

 _Blabla de Blue : Désolée, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, promis, le prochain sera plus mouvementé !_

 _Réponses aux reviews : _

_Vianaha :_

 _Désolée pour l'attente !_

 _Romulda vient du roman Hannibal ^^ c'est une gitane qui a un enfant-est en prison et qui se fait engager par Pazzi avec l'espoir de pouvoir quitter le pays si je me souviens bien. Elle est sensé prendre les empreintes d'Hannibal mais il la regarde avant qu'elle le touche je crois (je ne suis plus sure) et elle a si peur qu'elle s'excuse, se signe, et va laver son bébé dans l'eau bénite de l'église. Elle croit qu'il est le diable. Au final c'est une de ses connaissances qui y va (le type qu'on voit se faire tuer par Hannibal dans le film, et que Pazzi laisse mourir.)_

 _Il ne devrait plus y avoir de morts de persos sympathiques pour le moment (quoi que, je ne sais jamais, j'ai hésité pour Abigail - j'avais prévu à un moment de la faire sortir et de la faire rencontrer Dolarhyde, qui aurait fini par la tuer - il n'aurait pas réussi à résister au Dragon dans cette version. Ca aurait été une Abigail plus "faible" qui finalement, aurait inconsciemment choisi ce qu'elle a toujours connu, la compagnie de psychopathes.)_

 _Adonis Pendragon : Mais non, c'est pas fini XD. Comme tu peux voir, le Hannigram, c'est pas gagné._

 _Artemis : Je te comprends x). Il ne lui a pas encore vraiment pardonné._


	32. Ceci est mon dessein

Chapitre 32 : Ceci est mon dessein

Romulda ne tarda pas à faire partie de la famille en apparence, mais seulement en apparence car elle n'avait pas traversé avec Will, Peter et Matthew les douloureuses épreuves récentes et surtout, elle devait rester ignorante d'un bon nombre de sujets qui les préoccupait. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas parler tranquillement devant elle, les trois hommes l'appréciaient, Peter en particulier.

Will pensait que ce que la gitane et son ami avaient fait dans les douches (quoi au juste, il ne voulait pas le savoir) les avaient certainement rapprochés, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire de sexe. Elle et Peter avaient des points communs, à commencer par l'amour de la nature. Romulda avait eu énormément d'animaux enfant, et elle avait eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'animaux sauvages et exotiques avant de rencontrer sa brute de mari. Peter ne se lassait pas de l'interroger à ce sujet, mais ils parlaient aussi d'autres choses, et quand la conversation se tarissait un peu, Romulda trouvait toujours une remarque amusante à faire. Elle rendait le moustachu plus joyeux et loquace, et ce dernier semblait lui apporter calme et sérénité.

A la fin de la semaine, ils ressemblaient à un curieux mélange de vieux couple et d'adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas annoncé clairement qu'ils avaient une relation, ne s'embrassaient que lorsqu'on ne les regardait pas mais semblaient sur la même longueur d'ondes comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Romulda continuait à jouer les charmeuses, mais ce n'était qu'une forme d'humour et Peter ne semblait pas éprouver la moindre forme de jalousie, au contraire de Will qui sentait tous ses poils se hérisser à chaque fois que Tobias passait devant lui et se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Hannibal.

Il savait par Matthew qui le tenait de Freddie qu'Hannibal avait invité Tobias chez lui, et même s'il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, ça l'agaçait profondément que le médecin noir dîne tranquillement en compagnie du psychiatre alors que lui était toujours derrière les barreaux. Et il savait aussi, toujours par les mêmes personnes, que Alana rendait des visites plus fréquentes au docteur Lecter dans son bureau, et qu'elle y restait parfois un moment. Là encore, il ne se sentait pas spécialement inquiet, mais il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle faisait aussi souvent à cet endroit.

En réalité, la semaine entière lui sembla mauvaise, comme pour clôturer en beauté le second mois d'enfer qu'il venait de vivre à l'asile Chilton. Elle avait été mauvaise parce qu'Hannibal lui manquait, qu'il n'était pas venu lui demander s'il voulait une autre séance et qu'il avait été trop fier pour la réclamer. Trop fier et trop rancunier, car il lui ne lui avait toujours rien pardonné, et ça ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt. La seconde raison qui faisait que cette semaine avait été affreuse était la présence bruyante et indésirable de Sammie.

Il était arrivé mardi comme prévu et avait été reçu en thérapie par Chilton qui l'avait déclaré schizophrène, apparemment très fier de son diagnostic, avant de l'envoyer en cellule. Là, Sammie avait eu des hallucinations et avait commencé à crier des paroles incohérentes. Matthew l'avait mis au bain avec l'aide d'autres gardiens dans l'espoir de le calmer, mais il l'avait récupéré le lendemain dans un état d'énervement avancé. Sammie avait été bourré de calmants, puis il avait eu une nouvelle phase agressive et avait refusé de se nourrir. Puis il avait commencé à leur parler de Jésus et de Dieu, parfois avec des points de vue complètement différents sur le sujet. Il pouvait passer de catatonique à agressif en peu de temps, et le groupe avait vite renoncé à essayer de l'aider. Il avait eu droit à la cellule d'isolement aussi, mais rien ne le calmait pour bien longtemps et la patience de Matthew s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

Le lundi suivant, alors que cela faisait tout juste deux mois et un jour que Will se trouvait à l'asile, le gardien vint s'appuyer contre les barreaux de sa cellule et le regarda dans les yeux, soupirant alors que Sammie hurlait déjà et réveillait tous les détenus.

« Je vais craquer. Ou plutôt c'est lui qui va craquer. Tous ses putain d'os vont craquer. »

« Le docteur Lecter va probablement venir me demander si je cède à nouveau ma séance ou non, si tu le lui demandes, il pourra peut-être t'aider avec Sammie... »

« Sammie est schizo, personne peut l'aider. »

« Le rendre plus calme, je veux dire... »

« On verra ça. Pfff... »

« Respire, Matthew. »

« Ça va. J'vais aller donner un coup de main pour les déjeuners, ça me calmera un peu. »

« De rien. » le taquina Will, ne prenant pas mal qu'il ne lui réponde pas.

Il grignota une part de son déjeuner lorsqu'il l'eut reçu, plus intéressé par la venue d'un certain psychiatre que par son estomac. Ce dernier s'intéressa au cas de Sammie dès son arrivée dans le couloir, sans que Matthew n'ait besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il observa le fou religieux un moment avant de questionner le gardien pour tenter d'établir son propre diagnostic. Matthew répondit à toutes ses questions, avant de lui rappeler les conclusions de Chilton.

« Mon oncle dit qu'il est schizophrène. Ça en a l'air, non ? »

« Certainement. Mais son diagnostic est incomplet. Le comportement de Sammie ainsi que son discours sont désorganisés, il présente peu ou pas d'émotions, est parfois en état de catatonie, manque d'expression faciale et sa gestuelle ne concorde pas forcément avec qu'il veut exprimer. Il est hébéphrénique.»

« Comment ça va évoluer ? »

« Repli sur soi jusqu'à désintégration de la personnalité. »

« Au moins on sera tranquilles. »

« J'VEU ALLE A JESU, JVEU ALLE AU CHRISS ! » l'interrompit Sammie.

Le docteur Lecter ne s'en formalisa pas et s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de l'aliéné, cherchant le contact visuel qu'il obtint dès qu'il entonna les premiers vers d'un hymne religieux. Il n'avait pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais elle était basse, grave et rassurante et il chantait juste. Will frissonna dans sa cellule, souhaitant se blottir contre lui, poser sa main contre sa gorge et sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales sous ses doigts. Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter du son de sa voix, atténué par le bandage toujours présent sur son oreille manquante, et de la vision de Sammie observant le psychiatre avec attention. Dès que ce dernier se tut, il recommença à crier :

« J'VEU ALLE A JESU. »

« Il est inutile de crier, le Seigneur entend le plus léger des murmures. Tu peux aller avec Jésus, si tu ne fais pas de bêtises. »

« J'veu alle a Jesu, j'veu aller au chriss...j'peu alle a Jesu, si je ne fais pas de bêtises ? » répéta le schizophrène, comme une prière.

« Oui. Il faut être patient. »

Sammie hocha vivement la tête et se montra ensuite nettement plus calme, même si bien sûr ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Matthew remercia quand même le psychiatre pour ces quelques instants de paix dont il allait pouvoir profiter et sourit en songeant à l'énervement de son oncle lorsque Lecter lui raconterait l'épisode et préciserait le diagnostic. Car il lui en parlerait certainement, directeur ou pas directeur. Matthew appréciait son oncle, mais il comprenait l'intérêt de le contrarier : ses colères pouvaient être des plus divertissantes. Il l'avait lui-même asticoté quelques fois pour le plaisir par le passé.

Will approcha des barreaux lorsque Hannibal se présenta devant lui, hésitant encore à accepter ou non une séance en sa compagnie, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir.

« Je ne viens pas pour votre séance habituelle, William. J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

« Oh. Très bien, je vous suis. »

L'empathe emboîta le pas au médecin et l'accompagna dans son bureau, prenant place dans le confortable fauteuil comme d'habitude. Hannibal déposa devant lui une série de documents que le jeune homme parcourut très rapidement du regard pour en saisir l'essentiel, puis il releva les yeux vers le meurtrier.

« Vous vous portez garant pour moi ? »

« Je certifie que votre état de santé mental est suffisamment bon pour vous permettre de vivre à l'extérieur de ces murs, à la condition que vous poursuiviez votre thérapie durant une année. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« Faciliter votre réinsertion dans la société. Et cela rassurera les autorités. »

« Je vois, je ne serai pas le fou lâché dans la nature...Parce qu'une fois que l'on a séjourné ici, l'étiquette de malade vous colle à la peau. »

« Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à ce que vous souhaiteriez faire une fois dehors ? »

« Reprendre mes activités ? Pas les enquêtes, je sais que Myriam Lass s'en occupe mais...il doit y avoir du travail chez Jack, un terrain pareil qui n'a plus dû être entretenu depuis deux mois... »

« Vous retourneriez travailler pour lui, après la façon dont il vous a traité ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? J'ai besoin de la maison, et surtout du terrain pour mes chiens. »

« Il vous a déjà remplacé, Will. Il pensait que vous ne sortiriez jamais d'ici, malgré le fait que je l'ai assuré du contraire. Votre maison est déjà occupée par un nouveau garde-chasse. Toutes vos affaires se trouvent chez moi dans des cartons. »

Will serra les dents, la mâchoire contractée sous l'effet de la colère. Il en voulait énormément à Jack de l'avoir remplacé, mais ce qui le contrariait le plus était qu'il se soit permis d'entrer dans son intimité en récupérant tous ses effets personnels pour les mettre dans des caisses. Alors certes, il n'y avait rien de particulier à voir, rien de spécial ou de gênant dans ses affaires, mais ça lui appartenait, c'était privé.

« Vous l'avez aidé ? »

« Certainement pas. J'étais contre l'idée de toucher à ce qui vous appartenait en votre absence, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. En les récupérant, au moins j'étais certain que personne d'autre n'y toucherait. »

« Merveilleux. Mes affaires sont en sécurité et je suis libre. » commença Will, puis il haussa le ton « Mais je n'ai plus de sœur, plus de maison, plus de travail. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable pour ces deux derniers points. »

« Bien sûr vous l'êtes. Ah, nous n'allons pas reparler de ça, c'est inutile. Je viendrai chercher mes affaires et mes chiens dès que possible.»

« Où irez-vous ? »

« Ça ne regarde que moi. »

« Venez vivre avec moi, Will. »

« Quoi ? Je... »

Will resta un moment la bouche ouverte puis secoua légèrement la tête.

« Venez vivre avec moi. » répéta doucement le médecin, en lui prenant les mains. Cette fois, il le laissa faire même s'il lui répondit :

« Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Et puis ce ne serait pas prudent. Que penserait-on du fait que vous logiez l'un de vos anciens patients chez vous ? »

« Que je suis un homme généreux. »

« Vous savez très bien ce que l'on dira d'autre également. »

Le docteur Lecter n'ajouta rien mais relâcha les mains de Will et se leva, contournant son bureau pour le rejoindre. L'empathe se leva aussitôt et le regarda dans les yeux, immobile alors que le médecin approchait son visage du sien dans l'intention évidence de l'embrasser. Il tenta de lui en couper l'envie.

« Comment était-ce, de manger mon oreille ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'insolence.

« Ne vous aventurez pas sur cette voie-là William. Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'ai ressenti. »

« Disons que je l'imagine assez bien, ne faisant pas ce genre de choses moi-même...Ou pas encore. »

Will empoigna une mèche de cheveux clairs à l'arrière du crâne du médecin et lui tourna le visage de l'autre, puis il referma la bouche sur son oreille gauche. Ses dents en compressèrent le lobe mais il ne mit pas assez de pression pour blesser le médecin, se contentant de suçoter la chair fragile. Ce dernier qui était resté de marbre jusqu'alors frissonna, mais l'empathe se sentit malgré tout un peu déçu. Même s'il appréciait provoquer le désir chez lui, il n'aurait pas été contre de lui procurer également un soupçon de peur.

« J'ai confiance en vous, Will. » expliqua le médecin, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

« Moi aussi, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître après ce que vous m'avez fait. »

« Ce n'est pas curieux, vous savez que jamais je ne vous ferai de mal en-dehors de circonstances particulières. »

Le médecin approcha mais Will recula d'un pas dès que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Cela avait duré une fraction de seconde, mais certains de ses souvenirs s'étaient superposés. Des souvenirs sanglants et à caractères sexuels, reliés ensemble par un seul dénominateur commun : Hannibal.

« Est-ce la rancune qui vous tient éloigné de moi ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Non, pas en cet instant précis. Simplement des associations d'idées involontaires et dérangeantes. »

« Dites-moi... »

Le jeune homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis inspira et expira rapidement.

« Votre main...serrée autour de la crosse du pistolet de Mason...et votre main serrée autour de...moi. La giclée de sang et la giclée de sperme. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez moi... »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne dans cette pensée ? »

« Que ce soit le sang d'Abigail ? »

« L'image qui s'est imposée à vous était celle de son sang, pas celle de son corps. Vous n'avez jamais fantasmé sur Abigail. Ce que cette association involontaire exprime peut-être, c'est que vous ressentez du désir à la vue d'éléments violents ou liés à la mort. »

« Non, sûrement pas. Je n'ai jamais...bandé sur une scène de crime. »

« Vous n'étiez jamais seul, les conditions n'étaient pas idéales. Vous éprouvez du désir à mon contact ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ma personne est liée à des actes de violence et de mort. Votre désir ne se porte peut-être pas sur la scène de crime, mais sur l'exécuteur. Ou un peu des deux. »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas penser à ça. »

« Cependant... »

Will glissa sa langue dans la bouche du cannibale avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus et soupira lorsque ce dernier l'embrassa avec douceur. Cela ressemblait à un baiser d'excuse.

« Vous êtes si plein de colère, William...J'ai un cadeau pour vous, avant que vous ne quittiez cet endroit définitivement. »

« Un cadeau empoisonné ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'accepter. Venez. »

Hannibal le mena dans une partie du bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait pas au deuxième étage et le fit entrer dans une pièce bien plus grande qu'une cellule où étaient alignés plusieurs lits, tous vides pour le moment à l'exception d'un seul. Un homme s'y trouvait, sanglé de tous côtés de sorte que seule sa tête bougeait, s'agitant en tous sens.

« Qui est-il ? »

« Matthew ne vous a pas parlé de lui ? Il a dû considérer que vous aviez suffisamment de choses à l'esprit ces derniers temps...Il s'agit d'un détenu, comme vous. Peu bruyant mais extrêmement violent, Tobias doit l'opérer demain. Lobotomie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a violé un enfant. Un enfant faisant partie de la famille d'un membre du personnel ici, alors l'opération va mal se passer. Cela arrive parfois. »

« S'pèce d'enculé... » grommela l'homme attaché, fortement assommé par les médicaments mais encore assez conscient pour suivre leur conversation.

« Il va mourir demain, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Oui. Ou bien aujourd'hui, c'est à vous d'en décider. Je me suis arrangé avec Tobias, si vous choisissez de prendre sa vie, officiellement l'opération aura été avancée. Le corps sera enterré rapidement, et personne ne saura ce que vous avez fait, hormis nous trois. Cependant, par sécurité... »

Will attrapa machinalement les gants que lui tendait Hannibal, afin de ne pas laisser pas d'empreintes sur le corps du violeur.

« Alors vous l'avez invité à dîner pour obtenir sa complicité. Pour m'offrir un meurtre. »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

« Matthew. Via Freddie. Elle vous aura entendu inviter Tobias. Mmh...j'imagine que c'est pour cela que je lui suis aussi antipathique. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je pense que Tobias aimerait se rapprocher de vous. Probablement pas de façon sexuelle, bien que je n'exclurais pas totalement la possibilité qu'il ait ce désir, mais comme ami proche. Et vous, vous lui parlez de moi... »

« Nous ne parlons pas que que de vous, mais en effet, il souhaiterait ma compagnie de façon plus régulière. »

« Ahh...je suis pas un dingue...sortir d'ici... » interrompit encore l'homme attaché, mais Will et Hannibal l'ignorèrent.

« Et vous désirez la sienne ? »

« Elle m'est agréable. Cela vous contrarie ? »

« Non. » mentit Will de façon si peu convaincante que le psychiatre sourit.

La colère en lui augmenta d'un cran et il baissa les yeux sur l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, observant les veines assez visibles de son cou. S'il ne le tuait pas, il mourrait demain, un pic à glace enfoncé jusqu'au cerveau. Une vraie boucherie. Will prit une inspiration, considérant que ce ne serait pas si mal de le tuer. Ça épargnerait au criminel une mort plus affreuse que celle qu'il lui réservait, et ça lui ferait du bien. Mais c'était encore faire un pas de plus sur le chemin de l'ombre qui menait à Hannibal. Il n'aurait pas dû le désirer aussi fort.

« Avez-vous envie de tuer cet homme ? »

Les mains de l'empathe se crispèrent et il remarqua qu'il avait enfilé les gants sans y penser.

« Oui. »

« Prenez votre temps, Will. Personne ne viendra nous déranger. »

Will se tourna vers le psychiatre pour le regarder, ce dernier l'observant en retour sans rien dire alors que les yeux bleus le fixaient trop longuement pour que cela reste correct. Sa tolérance à l'impolitesse semblait constamment s'élargir envers son patient favori qui rompit le contact après une longue minute supplémentaire et s'avança enfin vers sa victime.

Il appréciait l'idée qu'Hannibal allait le regarder faire, curieux de savoir ce que son mode opératoire lui inspirerait comme commentaires. Il y avait également quelque chose d'excitant à faire quelque chose d'aussi tabou devant quelqu'un qui n'en avait pratiquement aucun, et il sourit en s'asseyant sur la poitrine du détenu, rendant sa respiration moins aisée.

« S'pèce...fils de pute... »

« Gardez votre souffle, vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Il caressa le cou de l'homme barbu puis pressa une seule main sur sa pomme d'Adam comme s'il voulait l'enfoncer dans sa gorge, appuyant suffisamment fort pour que l'homme tente de se débattre et émette un bruit étranglé. Il pouvait toujours respirer, mais très difficilement et Will l'observa un moment, en réfléchissant à autre chose en même temps. Il se rendait compte qu'Hannibal lui offrait la possibilité d'un meurtre, certes, mais pas n'importe lequel. Le meurtre qu'il désirait. Il avait fermé la porte à clé derrière eux, le couloir semblait désert à leur arrivée, le violeur était incapable de se défendre mais assez conscient pour ressentir tout ce qu'il aurait la fantaisie de lui faire subir, il n'avait pas à se soucier de laisser des traces grâce aux gants et il ne devrait pas non plus s'occuper du corps. Et, petite cerise sur le gâteau, il y avait des instruments coupants à portée de main dans une armoire vitrée dont la clé se trouvait encore dans la serrure.

Il n'avait pas envie d'utiliser d'autres outils que ses mains cependant et reporta toute son attention sur l'homme suffoquant, relâchant sa prise. Ce dernier le considéra avec hargne et lui cracha aussitôt au visage. Sans surprise, Hannibal retira le carré de soie de la poche de son costume et lui tendit pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la joue, puis le plia pour ne pas risquer d'être en contact avec la salive et le rangea. Will repositionna sa main comme précédemment, étouffant presque l'homme avant de le laisser respirer à nouveau puis il écrasa son poing sur sa pommette. Il était plutôt musclé en entrant à l'asile, puis avait maigri et s'était un peu affaibli, mais la reprise du sport commençait à avoir des effets positifs sur lui et il n'était certainement pas sans force.

Il abattit ses poings l'un après l'autre, brisant le nez de sa victime puis lui écorchant la lèvre, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, émettant un grondement presque animal en portant les coups suivants. Il évacua sa colère et sa frustration, et il se sentit à nouveau en position de force, tout puissant et sans pitié, comme lorsqu'il était dans l'esprit d'Hannibal. Il s'arrêta avant de tuer l'homme de cette façon car il ne le voulait pas et essuya ses mains gantées pleines de sang sur le matelas pour ne pas qu'elles soient glissantes.

Il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Hannibal depuis qu'il avait commencé car il n'avait pas besoin de son approbation et devait trouver ce qui le faisait vibrer seul, mais il sentait son regard sur lui et ça lui procurait une forme de...bien-être. Il n'avait pas l'impression de tuer seul mais d'être en connexion avec lui et il se sentait également désiré. Ce qu'il faisait plaisait au médecin, il n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour le savoir et ça le rendait plus assuré pour le grand final. Il referma les deux mains autour de la gorge de l'homme et serra de toutes ses forces, prenant plaisir à le sentir se débattre pour rester en vie et trouver un souffle d'air qu'il n'obtiendrait pas. Il approcha son visage du sien lorsqu'il le sentit proche de la mort et regarda la petite lueur de la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux, fasciné, avant de relâcher sa prise.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux distinguer la brume rouge envahissant son esprit et profita de l'instant de paix et de calme qui suivit. Il se sentait vraiment bien lorsqu'il les ouvrit et descendit du lit sans trembler pour venir déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Hannibal.

« Merci. »

Le psychiatre lui caressa la joue et lui sourit, se passant de sa question favorite à laquelle Will répondit toutefois sans qu'il la formule :

« Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien. Calme. »

« Vous êtes encore sous l'effet des endorphines. Vous souhaitez rester ici encore un peu ? »

« Non, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici. Nous pouvons partir, enfin dès que nous aurons terminé notre discussion et que je me serai rendu plus...présentable. »

« Bien. Je vous écoute. »

« C'était très différent de tuer Mason...Cette fois c'était...tellement plus intense. »

« Bien entendu, c'était votre dessein. Ou un premier jet intéressant. Je savais que vous choisiriez l'étranglement comme méthode pour la proximité avec votre victime et pour l'aisance du contrôle du moment de la mort. Votre façon de tuer vous ressemble. »

« Vous n'avez donc pas été surpris. »

« Je l'ai été par le temps que vous avez pris et par les interruptions. Vous auriez pu faire cela de façon plus rapide et clémente. »

« Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer ? »

« Je n'insinue rien, j'énonce des faits William. Vous avez joué avec cet homme. Vous avez volontairement interrompu la strangulation pour qu'il puisse respirer pour mieux recommencer. Vous avez prolongé son agonie, et vous l'avez sciemment fait souffrir, coup après coup. Vous avez son sang sur les mains et vous avez aimé chaque instant. »

L'empathe baissa les yeux sur ses mains et frémit en les voyant. Elles n'étaient pas pleines de sang, même s'il y en avait un peu qui s'étaient infiltré sous ses gants, mais elles étaient...noires.

« Il le méritait... »

« Oui, il le méritait. Mais ce n'est pas par amour de la justice que vous lui avez infligé ces souffrances. C'était pour votre seul plaisir. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas...comme ça. » bredouilla Will, une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue pour ensuite tomber sur l'une de ses mains, diluant légèrement le noir profond de son épiderme. Il frotta vivement mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun résultat.

« Vous l'êtes. Vous êtes magnifique...et libre. »

Will laissa le médecin entourer son visage de ses mains et ne chercha pas à se soustraire à son regard.

« Suis-je un monstre à présent ? »

« D'après vous ? »

« Je n'en sais rien...La barrière entre...bien et mal semble ténue pour le moment. Ou peut-être que je me cherche seulement des excuses. Rien ne justifie la façon dont j'ai pris sa vie. Et...d'avoir aimé ça.»

« Avez-vous des remords ? » demanda le psychiatre en l'emmenant près du lavabo où il lui enleva ses gants qu'il conserva (il s'en débarrasserait ailleurs), et où il lui lava les mains.

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« Abandonnez l'illusion de la moralité pour un temps, Will. Profitez de l'instant présent. » le conseilla Hannibal en se penchant pour lui embrasser la gorge. Le plus petit frémit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du psychiatre, s'imaginant le frapper par surprise et le faire tomber au sol, à quatre pattes. Il se traînerait sur les genoux pour lui échapper, peut-être...Mais il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. Alors que la langue d'Hannibal s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, il continua à fantasmer, s'imaginant le débarrasser de son pantalon en quelques gestes brusques, le laissant à moitié nu avant de le...

Hannibal était au sol à présent. Will ne l'avait pas frappé mais poussé et le médecin le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, prêt à réagir. Si l'empathe lui laissait trop longtemps un doute sur ses intentions, ça allait devenir dangereux, mais c'était peut-être ce qui l'excitait autant. Il s'assit sur lui comme sur sa victime, à la différence près qu'il n'écrasa pas sa poitrine. Ses fesses s'appuyaient sur son bas-ventre.

« Will ? »

Les mains de l'empathe cherchèrent la gorge du médecin et ce dernier les lui attrapa vivement, cherchant à se redresser et à combattre en pensant logiquement qu'il s'agissait d'une agression.

« Shhh. Hannibal...vous me faites confiance ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais répondit positivement par un petit hochement de tête.

« Oui...ayez confiance... » murmura le jeune homme, refermant ses mains puissantes sur le cou d'Hannibal coincé sous lui, puis il commença à serrer. Le psychiatre chercha laborieusement son souffle mais resta étonnamment calme quand il commença à manquer d'air, malgré le sourire un peu fou que lui adressait Will. Ce dernier avait clairement envie de le tuer, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, mais il luttait contre la pulsion violente et le médecin avait foi en lui bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais en Dieu.

Will exerça une pression plus forte puis s'arrêta, excité et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine comme un oiseau en cage. Il connaissait la dangerosité de la pratique et il n'avait pas poussé les choses trop loin, sinon Hannibal l'aurait certainement arrêté, mais ça avait suffi pour les exciter tous les deux. Il se rendait mieux compte à présent des pensées qui avaient pu passer par l'esprit du cannibale concernant le fait de le manger. C'était très semblable à son l'envie de l'étrangler. Heureusement pour chacun d'eux, l'amour les empêchait de commettre l'irréparable. Le meurtre de l'autre, aussi jouissif serait-il, ne vaudrait jamais les années qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Et ils pouvaient reporter leurs penchants agressifs sur d'autres, également ensemble.

Le simulacre de meurtre se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux, les mains de l'empathe massant la gorge qu'il avait serrée avant de la délaisser pour la ceinture de son amant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il avait pardonné à ce dernier ou non pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à cet instant. Il voulait la communion de leurs corps, après avoir obtenu celle de leurs esprits.

« Quand j'ai tué cet homme...nous étions si proches. C'était comme d'être dans votre esprit à nouveau. Comme si vos mains se trouvaient sur les miennes... »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, pour vous comme pour moi. La parfaite...association. »

Will sourit, ses mains s'emparant du sexe du médecin tandis que ce dernier lui griffait les reins en baissant son pantalon de détenu et son sous-vêtement d'un seul mouvement.

« C'est une idée...magnifique. »

« Ce n'est plus seulement une idée. »

Le jeune tueur hocha la tête puis émit un rire bas et doux.

« Quelque chose d'amusant ? » demanda Hannibal, ne perdant pas de temps et commençant à masturber son amant.

« Mmh...oui. Faire ça...avec un mort à côté de nous...et par terre, alors qu'il y a des lits à disposition. »

« Nous pourrions être plus à l'aise en effet. Voulez-vous... »

« Certainement pas. Vous...sur le sol, à moitié dévêtu, les vêtements froissés et... »

Will passa sa main dans les cheveux impeccablement peignés, ruinant le côté ordonné de la coiffure.

« William... »

« ...les cheveux en désordre. Cela aussi, c'est magnifique. »

Le docteur lui lança un regard peu convaincu, faisant presque la moue mais il perdit rapidement son expression ennuyée lorsque Will se suça les doigts pour les imprégner de salive et en glissa un en lui sans attendre.

« Ah ! Vous êtes toujours aussi impatient. »

« Je me souviens...de mots que vous avez prononcé dans une langue m'étant inconnue...c'était quand Mason m'avait drogué, je crois... »

« Tu priklausai man. C'est du lituanien, ma langue natale. »

Will interrompit l'échange pour l'embrasser longuement, faisant aller et venir son doigt en lui jusqu'à toucher sa prostate et le faire frémir, puis reprit la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Vous...v...vous m'appartenez. »

« Tu priklausai man. » répéta doucement Will, son accent faisant sourire le médecin. Mais il n'avait pas répété dans l'intention de prononcer correctement les mots, c'était leur sens qui l'intéressait, et son amant l'avait bien compris. Ils s'appartenaient mutuellement.

Rapidement, Will ajouta un second puis un troisième doigt luisant de salive dans le rectum chaud et étroit du praticien, impatient de le faire sien, mais il ralentit un peu les choses en le sentant se crisper. Il n'était vraiment pas le genre d'amant égoïste et ne pensant qu'à son plaisir, aussi il descendit le visage entre ses cuisses et lécha l'entièreté de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, ses doigts glissant plus lentement d'avant en arrière en lui. Le souffle du médecin s'accéléra rapidement et, alors que Will le suçait intensément et stimulait sa prostate, ses soupirs se métamorphosèrent en petits gémissements. Il ne cessa ses attentions qu'après avoir entendu son prénom sortir de sa bouche, en plusieurs sons graves et étirés.

« William... »

« Vous le voulez ? » demanda le jeune tueur, d'humeur joueuse.

« Oui. »

« Alors crachez dans ma main. »

Ils n'avaient pas de lubrifiant à disposition. Bien sûr, Will aurait pu cracher lui-même, mais il savait que le médecin considérait l'expulsion de salive comme un geste vulgaire. Quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, en temps normal.

« Non. »

« Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne le ferai pas non plus. Je vais vous prendre...comme ça... » prévint le jeune homme, pressant déjà son sexe entre les fesses du psychiatre. Ce dernier ne desserra pas les lèvres et lui lança un regard de défi, bien décidé à ne pas céder.

« Comme vous voudrez. » souffla Will en commençant à le pénétrer. Il ne désirait pas le blesser et y allait extrêmement doucement, mais il le sentait tout de même se contracter sous l'inconfort et se contenta d'aller et venir très peu profondément, avant de s'arrêter et de tendre la main à nouveau.

« Allez. »

« Non. »

« Crachez ! »

Le médecin céda et obéit, non sans un regard de reproche à son amant qui sourit, l'air extrêmement satisfait. Il se retira en douceur et cracha à son tour dans sa main, puis humidifia son sexe avant de reprendre la pénétration. Il aurait pu accélérer un peu les choses, mais il reprit le même rythme lent que précédemment, ne s'enfonçant plus profondément que centimètre après centimètre. Son amant se contractait encore de temps à autre, mais il se détendait et bientôt, il recommença à gémir, la main de l'empathe s'activant sur son érection.

«Que ressentez-vous ? » le taquina Will, en réutilisant la phrase spéciale psycho-analyse qui était devenue une plaisanterie entre eux.

« Une furieuse envie de vous étrangler...à mon tour...ahhh... »

« Mauvaise réponse. » haleta le plus jeune, excité à l'extrême par le fait d'être celui qui pénétrait et non l'inverse cette fois. Il agrippa les hanches de son amant et s'enfonça en lui plus brusquement, sans craintes que ça lui soit désagréable car son sexe glissait en lui facilement à présent. Hannibal gémit d'ailleurs nettement, puis il l'attira plus près pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ses mains se perdant dans ses boucles désordonnées. Le baiser était tout sauf doux, affamé et dominateur de la part de l'empathe. Le trentenaire s'abandonna totalement, gémissant plus fort contre ses lèvres et buvant son souffle. Quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappaient déjà de l'extrémité de son pénis gonflé et chaud, humidifiant les doigts de Will qui se resserrèrent légèrement.

« Comment c'est ? » demanda à nouveau ce dernier, haletant de plaisir en sentant les parois du rectum de son amant se contracter autour de son sexe.

« Intense... »

« Aaah...intense...à en mourir ? » questionna le plus jeune, accélérant la cadence.

« Ne mourrons-nous pas à chaque fois ? »

« La petite mort, mmh... »

Le médecin hocha la tête et renversa leur position, surprenant Will qui se laissa faire complaisamment, trop excité pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

« Hanni... ? »

« Un instant. »

Ils avaient tous deux enlevés le bas de leurs vêtements par commodité, et le haut gris de Will remonté sur son torse ne le gênait pas, mais c'était autre chose pour le gilet, la chemise et la cravate du médecin. Will avait tendance à le trouver plus excitant encore à demi-nu que totalement, mais à cet instant, en voyant une goutte de sueur couler entre les poils clairs de son torse il changea d'avis. A demi-nu était excitant, totalement nu était parfait. Seulement, il venait de s'emparer de ses poignets, et, toujours empalé sur lui, ne bougeait plus. Alors que la frustration augmentait, il comprit ce que voulait son partenaire sans qu'il n'ait à le demander.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Hannibal... »

Le sourire qu'il obtint, à la fois heureux et malicieux était si différent de ceux qu'il réservait aux autres personnes que Will le récompensa par d'autres paroles qui, il le savait, sonneraient à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.

« Je vous en prie, encore...s'il-vous-plaît, plus...ahh... »

Le médecin serra plus fort ses poignets et commença à se mouvoir plus vite, et Will observa son propre sexe disparaître entièrement en lui à chaque allée et venue, tremblant de plaisir. Il avait le dos creusé et la tête renversée vers l'arrière et à nouveau, un voile rouge se posa sur ses yeux.

« Encore, encore...Haaannibaaal... »

Il souleva son bassin et cria au moment de l'orgasme, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard fixé sur son amant qui lui, avait les yeux fermés et faisait écho à son cri par un long râle rauque et bas. Will sourit paresseusement en sentant son sperme couvrir son ventre en plusieurs jets chauds et suivis, puis il l'attira contre lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle et restèrent un long moment enlacés avant qu'Hannibal ne se lève et se dirige vers le lavabo, suivit de son amant. Ils se lavèrent aussi bien que possible avec les moyens à leur disposition et Will se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsque le psychiatre tenta de son mieux de remettre de l'ordre ses cheveux. Il retrouva vite son sérieux en voyant une tache rouge s'étendre sur le bandage qui enserrait son ventre, là où il avait enfoncé la lame de scalpel, mais ce dernier le rassura immédiatement.

« Rien de grave. »

« Je suis désolé... »

Le médecin secoua légèrement la tête et lui sourit, ouvrant l'armoire à pharmacie. Will le regarda se soigner en silence, puis ils s'habillèrent, Hannibal lissant autant que possible le tissu un peu froissé de son costume pour être présentable.

« Nous y allons ? »

« Oui. Ne va-t-on pas se demander où vous étiez si longtemps ? »

« Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit ici. »

« Je pensais à Freddie...elle est vraiment très curieuse. »

« Je sais. Moi et Alana essayons de lui donner le change en nous comportant comme si nous étions toujours attirés l'un par l'autre. »

« Je vois. »

« Il se pourrait que j'ai à l'embrasser pour que ce soit suffisamment convainquant. »

« Si c'est nécessaire et que ça se limite à cela... »

« Bien entendu. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser puis se séparèrent : Hannibal alla retrouver Tobias pour lui dire que l'opération du violeur avait bien été « avancée » à aujourd'hui, et Will retourna en cellule pour récupérer ses affaires (juste la photo et le talisman en poils de chien) et dire au revoir à Romulda et Peter.

Le nouveau couple était heureux pour lui et triste à la fois, et il leur promit de venir les voir, sachant comme les heures pouvaient être longues dans cet endroit puis se tourna vers Matthew. Le gardien le conduisit dans une salle où il put se changer, lui remettant les possessions qu'il avait en entrant à l'asile, c'est-à-dire juste ses vêtements. Ils avaient été lavés heureusement, et Will était heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de sa tenue de détenu.

« Je sais que tu es heureux de sortir mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Tu as l'air ailleurs, Will. »

« Oui, il s'est...passé quelque chose, mais je préfère ne pas en parler pour le moment. »

« D'accord. Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Je vois que tu as besoin d'être tranquille, je te laisse. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide...Tu sais où me trouver. »

Will rattrapa le gardien par le bras, lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Merci beaucoup, Matthew. Merci pour tout.»

« De rien. Tu feras toujours partie de ma famille. »

Le gardien hésita un peu puis l'attira contre lui un court instant, puis lui souhaita bonne chance et retourna auprès de Romulda et Peter. Will lui, retourna auprès d'Hannibal qui lui demanda s'il était prêt à partir.

« Oui, je suis prêt. Mais je prendrai juste quelques affaires, je ne viens pas vivre avec vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le psychiatre, entre irritation et déception.

« Ce n'est pas un refus à long terme. J'ai simplement besoin d'être seul. »

« Où irez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? »

« Que serait la vie sans quelques risques ?» demanda Will, en réutilisant les paroles du médecin.

Hannibal hocha légèrement la tête puis caressa la joue du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je vous aime, William. »

Will ne rompit pas le contact visuel et posa sa main sur celle du médecin, trop ému pour répondre immédiatement avec des mots. Le contact apaisa Hannibal et ce dernier se fit patient, puis attentif quand il lui répondit :

« Moi aussi, je vous aime. Mais j'ai besoin de temps et d'un endroit pour trouver en moi la force... »

« La force d'assumer ce que vous êtes devenu ? »

« La force de vous pardonner. »

Le médecin hocha à nouveau la tête et laissa retomber sa main. Pendant que Will signait les derniers documents nécessaires à sa sortie à l'accueil, Alana était en route pour le même endroit. Elle voulait vérifier quelles nuits elle était de garde sur son horaire mais croisa Hannibal avant d'arriver au bureau. Elle en profita pour aller avec lui dans un endroit du couloir où ils étaient plus ou moins à l'abri des regards. Freddie devrait probablement se tordre un peu le cou pour les voir, mais elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Will se força à jouer la comédie quand il les remarqua et fit un geste à Freddie pour les lui montrer de façon discrète.

« Ahhh, le docteur Lecter et Alana, je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre eux. »

« Oui, c'est évident. »

« J'imagine que vous êtes un peu jaloux... »

« Jaloux ? Non. Elle est vraiment très belle, c'est vrai mais...le docteur Lecter est un ami. Je suis heureux pour lui. »

«Et vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un dehors. Tout est en ordre. »

« Vous croyez ? C'est gentil...merci heu, mademoiselle Lounds c'est ça ? »

« Oh vous pouvez m'appeler Freddie, même si j'imagine qu'on ne se verra plus. »

« Oh si, nous nous reverrons. Pas que j'aime cet endroit, mais il y a quelques personnes à qui je rendrai visite. »

« Alors à bientôt, Will. »

« A bientôt. »

Alana était repartie travailler et l'ancien détenu rejoignit Hannibal, lui désignant le bureau de l'accueil comme un bon ami le ferait pour lui montrer que son coin tranquille ne l'était pas autant qu'il le pensait. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans cette direction et quand Freddie lui fit un grand sourire, et il se détourna comme quelqu'un d'embarrassé par la situation.

Ils sortirent ensemble et le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison du psychiatre fut totalement silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, et ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots d'ordre pratique quand Will récupéra un sac à dos et ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul une assez longue période. Hannibal lui fournit tout ce qui lui manquait, la nourriture surtout, et évita de le toucher avant son départ pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« Vous n'allez pas voir vos chiens ? »

« Non, ce serait...cruel de les retrouver pour mieux les laisser à nouveau. »

« Je comprends. Attendez un instant. »

Will patienta et sourit au psychiatre quand ce dernier revint et lui tendit un superbe couteau de chasse en acier trempé.

« Merci. »

« Au revoir Will. »

L'empathe prit une légère inspiration puis tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Il avait rêvé y vivre, et il mourrait d'envie de s'y installer, de profiter du confort d'un vrai lit, de câliner ses chiens, d'aider le médecin à faire la cuisine, de pouvoir faire l'amour en toute intimité et de se réveiller à côté de lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt. S'il cédait maintenant, ils auraient une courte période de bonheur et puis la rancœur le rendrait désagréable, puis blessant et il détruirait ce lien unique qui les reliait. L'ombre d'Abigail les tiendrait loin l'un de l'autre, et chaque geste serait teinté de ressentiment. Ils méritaient mieux.


	33. La maison dans les bois

Chapitre 33 : La maison dans les bois

Will évita autant que possible la ville et ses habitants, n'ayant aucune envie d'interagir avec ses semblables. Ils le dérangeaient mais ne l'effrayaient plus comme avant son séjour à l'asile, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait plus grand chose qui lui faisait peur. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de son rejet provisoire de l'humanité, sachant qu'il retrouverait plaisir dans la compagnie d'autrui lorsqu'il serait en paix avec lui-même. Pour le moment, il avait juste besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir, et c'est naturellement vers les grandes étendues qu'il se dirigea. Le contact avec la nature lui avait terriblement manqué et lorsqu'il atteignit la sortie de la ville et arriva dans les champs, il se laissa tomber avec bonheur dans la végétation. Il écouta un merveilleux faux silence empli de bruissements d'herbes hautes et de cris d'oiseaux, tellement différent du vrai silence dont il avait fait l'expérience dans une cellule d'isolement, et inspira profondément l'odeur de la terre et des plantes.

La première semaine qu'il passa à l'extérieur fut une véritable renaissance. Il accueillit comme une bénédiction même les vents froids et la pluie, pensant souvent à Hannibal confortablement installé dans son cabinet et, qui sait, pensait peut-être à lui également. Leurs séances lui manquaient. Ou plus exactement, le psychiatre lui manquait mais il s'en accommodait assez bien, sachant qu'il pourrait le retrouver dès qu'il le voudrait. Il pensa aussi beaucoup aux morts, le plus souvent à Abigail, mais également aux vivants dont il était proche et sourit en songeant qu'Hannibal, en l'isolant du monde et en l'enfermant dans un hôpital psychiatrique, en avait fait un être plus sociable qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir le devenir. Bien sûr, se mêler aux autres resterait un exercice difficile pour lui, il haïrait toujours la foule, mais il s'en sortirait s'il devait y être mêlé.

La seconde semaine, il passa l'essentiel de ses journées de liberté retrouvée à marcher droit devant lui, contrairement à la première où il s'était accordé davantage de repos. Il courut souvent sur des routes peu fréquentées où à travers les champs, la frustration d'avoir été longtemps coincé dans un tout petit espace s'évacuant au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait choisi un itinéraire qui le ramenait vers l'asile mais il passa largement à côté du bâtiment et arriva à la lisière d'une forêt. Il hésita à peine une seconde avant de s'y enfoncer. Les forêts de la région étaient immenses et il était aisé de s'y perdre mais il avait un bon sens de l'orientation, et il avait toujours su se débrouiller dans ce genre d'environnement. Il passa sa troisième semaine dans les bois à chasser avec les moyens du bord car ses provisions étaient épuisées, et à penser. Il avait imaginé pouvoir trouver un chemin en lui-même qui lui permettrait de pardonner à celui qu'il aimait le meurtre de sa sœur et la mutilation qu'il lui avait infligée, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin tout tracé menant au pardon, et que même le silence et le calme qu'il avait trouvé dans cet endroit n'apaisaient pas totalement sa colère. Il ne se lèverait pas un matin, l'esprit et le cœur en paix. Le pardon, comme beaucoup d'autres choses était pour lui une question de choix.

Il pouvait choisir d'avancer avec Hannibal malgré ce qui s'était passé, ou il pouvait choisir la vengeance. Il se savait incapable de le tuer, mais l'idée de lui prendre quelque chose d'aussi précieux que l'avait été Abigail pour lui lui était passé par la tête. Seulement, ça aurait été une entreprise longue et compliquée. Le psychiatre n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'attachait facilement et il aurait peut-être dû attendre des années que quelqu'un attire suffisamment son attention. Il aurait ensuite dû tuer une personne probablement innocente pour blesser le médecin comme il avait été blessé, ce qui le répugnait, ainsi que l'idée de faire souffrir ce dernier. La vengeance ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort contrairement aux étreintes de son amant et il pouvait gérer la colère...ou la diriger vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

A la fin de la troisième semaine, Will songea à rentrer chez lui. Ce chez lui était définitivement la maison d'Hannibal même si cela risquait de poser problème à cause des "qu'en dira-t-on", mais il se disait qu'ils trouveraient bien une solution, ensemble. Il ne pensa alors presque plus qu'à le retrouver. Presque, parce qu'il mourrait de faim et que son estomac occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien attrapé d'autre qu'un malheureux lapin rachitique. Et les nuits à la belle étoile, de plus en plus froides, commençaient à être pénibles malgré la grosse couverture qu'il avait emporté. La demeure du médecin était loin et il ne l'atteindrait pas avant plusieurs jours, il lui donc était indispensable de trouver un endroit où se reposer.

Il avança péniblement dans la pénombre car le soleil s'était couché peu de temps auparavant et fronça les sourcils en voyant de la lumière devant lui. La forêt était une propriété privée, il le savait parce qu'il était passé par-dessus le panneau l'indiquant à l'entrée, mais il n'avait jamais croisé personne et il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un terrain de chasse. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que quelqu'un puisse y habiter.

Il avança prudemment vers la lumière qui provenait bien d'une petite maison perdue au milieu des arbres et frissonna une fois assez proche pour l'observer. Un peu de fumée sortait de la cheminée et les fenêtres étaient toutes occultées par d'épais rideaux. Il ne pouvait rien voir à l'intérieur et malgré sa forte envie de passer une nuit au chaud, même en compagnie d'inconnus, il faillit faire demi-tour et s'en aller. C'était ridicule mais l'habitation isolée lui avait fait penser à une maison de contes, bien qu'elle ne soit pas couverte de sucreries destinées à attirer les enfants. Il sourit en pensant que s'il avait un rôle à jouer dans une histoire de la sorte à présent, ce ne serait certainement pas celui d'un enfant, puis il se demanda ce qu'il ferait s'il était mal reçu par les habitants de la maison.

Il aurait préféré penser directement qu'il serait parti en cas de problèmes, mais l'idée de tuer s'était imposée la première. Plus exactement, il s'était dit que personne n'entendrait ou ne verrait quoi que ce soit s'il avait à éliminer quelqu'un ici tellement l'endroit était isolé. Il aurait pu s'en vouloir d'avoir de telles pensées, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une pensée n'était pas un acte. Jamais il ne s'attaquerait à un ou des inconnus pour avoir été simplement mal accueilli, contrairement à un certain psychiatre de sa connaissance.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, mais rien ne bougea à l'intérieur et après un moment, il recommença, haussant les sourcils quand le propriétaire lui cria à travers la porte :

« Allez vous-en ! »

Will insista, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part et il sourit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, même si c'était sur un carreau d'arbalète. Matthew baissa son arme dès qu'il le reconnu puis il l'accueillit à sa façon :

« Bonsoir, Hansel. Où est donc passé Gretel ? »

« Elle a reçu une balle dans la tête. » répondit spontanément Will, sans y réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que... »

« Je sais. Tu me fais entrer, la vieille sorcière ? »

« Ouaip. Bien sûr. Ne fais pas attention, je fais de la soupe au loup au salon. »

Will haussa les sourcils mais avança tout de même dans ladite pièce, souriant en reconnaissant son meilleur ami en train de se laver dans une grande bassine devant le feu.

« Salut, Randall. »

« Salut, Will. »

L'homme-animal lui sourit largement, révélant des canines et des incisives latérales bien plus longues qu'avant. La blessure par balle sur son torse était nette et propre, presque cicatrisée.

« Tes dents...Ça ne te gêne pas trop ? »

« Un peu au début, je me blessais souvent la lèvre inférieure que ce soit en parlant ou en mangeant, mais maintenant ça va, le docteur Lecter les a un peu raccourcies. »

« Mmh...je...je peux venir plus près ? »

« Will, tu m'as déjà vu à poil plein de fois. »

L'empathe hocha la tête et pris un tabouret pour venir s'asseoir tout près de son ami, se fichant bien d'être mouillé en le prenant dans ses bras un court instant avant de se réintéresser à ses dents.

« J'imagine que tu es ravi par le résultat. »

« Bien sûr. Et celles-là, personne ne me les arrachera. Elles sont vissées directement dans la mâchoire. »

« Hannibal a fait du beau travail. » sourit Will en caressant la joue de l'homme-animal qui ouvrit docilement la bouche. Will eut un instant d'hésitation parce que Matthew s'était installé sur une chaise tout près d'eux et le regardait, puis il céda à son envie et passa l'index sur les pointes des nouvelles dents de Randall. Le geste était doux et...intime, au point que le gardien se leva et s'interposa entre lui et son amant, l'air toujours très calme mais le défiant du regard de le toucher davantage.

Will ne baissa pas les yeux mais il garda sagement ses mains sur ses genoux tandis que l'homme-animal prenait celle de Matthew dans la sienne et le faisait se baisser pour l'embrasser. L'ancien détenu observa l'échange sans ressentir de gêne et rit lorsque Randall sortit de la bassine et pris quelques poses de diva alors que Matthew, visiblement calmé, l'essuyait avec des gestes doux.

« Sa majesté le loup a un serviteur bien dévoué... » ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner l'empathe.

« Ferme-là, Will. » lui répondit Matthew, mais en souriant, le ton de sa voix confirmant qu'il plaisantait.

« Oui, à moi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

« Je dors en bas avec lui ce soir. » annonça Randall.

« Sûrement pas. » refusa son compagnon.

« Tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts à propos de la jalousie...Je suis seul avec toi en plein milieu des bois. Je ne vois jamais personne. »

« Oui et bien, tu es censé être mort. C'est ça ou retourner dans une cellule. Navré que ma présence t'incommode. »

Randall attira son amant contre lui, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne commence pas. Je n'ai jamais dit que ta présence me dérangeait. Tu sais que cette vie me plaît et me convient parfaitement. Mais Will est mon ami, il m'a manqué et c'est la seule visite que je recevrais avant longtemps alors je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Toi tu travailles demain, tu dois dormir. »

« Je peux dormir auprès de toi, ça ne me dérange pas si vous parlez. »

« Moi ça me dérange, je veux être seul avec lui. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va arriver, mmh ? »

« Rien. Je sais qu'il ne va rien se passer de sexuel, mais je sais aussi que ta notion de l'amitié est plutôt large. La famille c'est très bien, j'apprécie Will, je suis content de le voir mais si je vous trouve en train de vous embrasser, je vous arra... »

« Je ne l'embrasserai pas. Cette histoire de baiser amical, c'était avant que nous soyons tous en couple. » intervint Will.

« Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. » bouda un peu l'homme-animal, s'étirant et passant un sous-vêtement pour la nuit.

« Lorsque je suis parti de l'asile, Hannibal faisait semblant d'être en couple avec Alana et il l'a embrassée. Il m'en avait parlé avant, j'avais donné mon accord mais c'est quand même...désagréable, comme situation, je peux comprendre que Matthew ne tolère pas ça. »

Will se tourna vers le gardien et poursuivit :

« Je n'embrasserai plus jamais Randall, tu as ma parole. »

« Très bien...alors je vous laisse. » soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît...reste un peu. Je sais que tu travailles demain mais j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à tous les deux. J'imagine qu'Hannibal ne t'en a pas parlé... »

« Tout ce qu'il m'a dit à propos de toi c'est que tu ne vivais pas chez lui pour l'instant et qu'il n'avait pas de tes nouvelles. »

« Avant de discuter, tu veux quelque chose à manger Will ? Prendre un bain ? Je peux te faire chauffer de l'eau. » proposa son ami au sourire pointu.

« Ne te fatigue pas pour l'eau, ça ira très bien comme ça. » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés en plongeant sa main dans la bassine. L'eau était encore tiède et il se dénuda devant le couple rapidement avant d'entre à son tour dans le bain improvisé.

« Et pour la nourriture ? » demanda Matthew.

« Je veux bien quelque chose, j'avoue que je meurs de faim. Ça fait un moment que je suis dans les bois. C'est quand même...incroyable d'être tombé sur vous, comme ça. »

« Heureux hasard. » confirma le gardien. Il s'en alla brièvement et revint de la cuisine avec un plateau bien garni qu'il déposa sur la chaise proche de la bassine. Le couple était clairement moins à cheval sur les manières qu'Hannibal. Will sourit en imaginant le psychiatre le voir là, nu comme un sauvage, de la terre sous les ongles et mangeant avec les mains en étant dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il détesterait ça, sauf peut-être pour la partie nudité.

« Putain, c'est bon. » soupira-t-il en engloutissant pain, fromage et ragoût de lapin encore fumant, profitant de pouvoir jurer sans heurter les oreilles de qui que ce soit.

« J'espère bien, c'est moi qui cuisine. Et n'essaie même pas de plaisanter à ce sujet. » avertit Matthew.

« Jamais je ne m'aventurerais à me moquer des hommes qui cuisinent, crois-moi. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien m'y mettre moi aussi. Je ne pourrais avoir meilleur professeur qu'Hannibal. »

« Tu ne l'appelles plus du tout docteur Lecter, mmh ? » remarqua Randall.

« Non, nous sommes ensemble maintenant. Et avant de partir de l'Asile il m'a offert une...opportunité. »

« Tu as tué quelqu'un. » conclut immédiatement l'homme-animal.

« Oui. »

« Alors notre gentil Hansel est devenu une sorcière ? » le piqua Matthew.

« Arrête de le taquiner, je veux savoir comment ça c'est passé. » interrompit Randall, en s'étalant sur le tapis devant le feu de cheminée.

« Il m'a emmené dans une pièce sûre, il a fermé à clé et...m'a laissé faire ce que je voulais. »

« La victime ? »

« Un type d'une quarantaine d'années. Violeur de gosse. »

« Une merde. » déclara Randall.

« T'aimes les gosses ? » lui demanda son amant, curieux.

« On ne touche pas aux petits. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Les mioches m'indiffèrent. Alors, comment tu l'as tué ? Tu n'es pas un type à arme à feu...Couteau ? »

« Je parierais qu'il l'a tué à mains nues, et rapidement. Tu lui as brisé la nuque ? » questionna Randall, en rapportant son attention sur Will.

« Non. Je l'ai tué à mains nues, mais pas rapidement. Je l'ai frappé au visage jusqu'à lui briser le nez, puis je l'ai étranglé. En le laissant reprendre son souffle à plusieurs reprises. »

« T'as aimé ça et tu as voulu prolonger...Sacré changement pour quelqu'un que l'idée de faire souffrir autrui dérangeait autant. Tu voudrais nous accompagner, pour notre prochaine chasse ? On a commencé les préparatifs, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas tomber dans un piège en traînant dans le coin... » dit le gardien.

« Vous savez que c'est une propriété privée ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est ma propriété. Mon père est généreux. »

« Mais il ne se demande pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'une forêt avec une habitation perdue au milieu de celle-ci ? »

« Il s'en doute. Quand je lui ai demandé il m'a simplement dit « ne te fais pas prendre ». Je crois que lui aussi, il a ses petits secrets. Notre relation est assez particulière. On est...proches, tout en se voyant et en se parlant peu. Ça nous convient comme ça. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous accompagner. Je ne voudrais pas gêner...C'est...votre moment à vous. Et puis je doute que nous ayons les mêmes exigences en matière de victimes. »

« On pourrait s'adapter aux tiennes. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que la personne mérite de mourir... » proposa le tueur aux dents de loup.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ça je crois. On mérite aussi d'y passer. » intervint Matthew, haussant les épaules.

« Je veux une victime coupable par défaut, parce que je n'en veux pas une qui soit innocente. On peut argumenter là-dessus aussi : à partir de quel moment est-on coupable ou non, c'est...une question qui n'a pas vraiment de réponse. Mais si je ne me la posais pas du tout, je n'en dormirais plus. Je peux accepter d'avoir une morale très personnelle, pas de ne pas avoir de morale du tout. »

« Trop de philosophie pour moi ce soir, je vais me coucher. Tu as tout le temps pour réfléchir à notre proposition, Randall n'est pas encore en assez bonne forme pour...la chasse. » dit Matthew avant de venir se coller contre son compagnon et lui réclamer un baiser.

« Oui, il vaut mieux être prudent... » acquiesça Will, souriant en voyant l'homme-animal embrasser le gardien un peu plus langoureusement que nécessaire. Celui-ci le gratifia d'une dernière caresse sur la joue avant de monter se coucher et de les laisser seuls. Aussitôt, Randall alla chercher une couverture pour eux deux et vint se blottir contre Will à présent sec mais toujours nu.

« Ça en est où entre vous ? » questionna le plus âgé.

« Tu veux savoir si je l'aime ? » demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleu intense, souriant et approchant son visage du sien.

« Bien sûr, je veux savoir. Et on a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de baisers. » prévint Will, plaçant un doigt entre leurs bouches mais son ami l'écarta négligemment et l'embrassa juste sous les lèvres.

« Pas de baisers sur la bouche, oui.»

« Alors ? »

Randall rit doucement.

« Ça me parait évident que oui, je l'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu n'es que le numéro deux. »

« Oh c'est déjà pas si mal. Toi aussi, tu es mon numéro deux. »

« Et où en es-tu avec numéro un ? »

« Je vais aller vivre avec lui. »

« Et tu vas...tolérer les meurtres, même si ses victimes ne te conviennent pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer ça, mais je veux vraiment...faire un pas vers lui. Il fait des efforts lui aussi. Il tolère mes mauvaises manières, il a pris mes chiens chez lui alors que les animaux l'indiffèrent au mieux, et au pire l'agacent. Il m'a pardonné ma tentative de porter atteinte à sa vie...Il m'acceptera chez lui, alors que je ne possède rien. Et il s'est ouvert à moi comme avec personne d'autre. Il m'a parlé de son passé et il m'a dit...il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

« Et ce n'est pas le genre de personne très portée sur les grandes déclarations. Il semble véritablement tenir à toi, ses sentiments sont réciproques, alors...Au diable la morale, pourvu que ce ne soit pas toi le meurtrier ? »

« Pas tout à fait. J'ai besoin de garder une certaine moralité, mais elle ne passera plus jamais avant mes propres intérêts. C'est égoïste mais...je n'ai pas eu tellement de bonnes choses dans ma vie. D'un point de vue purement moral, je devrais le tuer ou le faire enfermer. Lui, toi, Matthew ...mais vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. J'ai déjà perdu Abigail...je ne veux plus perdre personne. Finalement, tout se résume juste à faire un choix. Et je l'ai déjà fait. »

« Ravi d'apprendre que le choix que tu as fait n'implique pas ma mort prochaine. »

« Jamais je ne te ferais... »

« Je plaisante, hum. J'ai confiance en toi. » souffla Randall contre sa gorge, le taquinant en la mordillant un peu pour lui faire sentir le tranchant de ses dents.

« Ces dents...ça ne doit pas être pratique pour...tu sais. »

Randall releva la tête pour le regarder, curieux, et sourit quand l'empathe poussa sa langue sur l'intérieur de sa joue en un geste plutôt éloquent.

« Je suis très prudent. Est-ce que tu as peur quand il te le fait ? Car j'imagine qu'il le fait. »

« Non, je n'ai pas peur. Plus maintenant. »

« Il t'a quand même bouffé l'oreille. »

« C'était punitif et symbolique. S'en prendre à cette partie-là de moi, ce serait juste vulgaire et ça le priverait d'une part fort agréable de notre relation. »

« Oh oui, j'imagine. »

L'homme-animal sourit largement puis s'étira et bâilla.

« Tu es fatigué on dirait, on ferait mieux de dormir. On pourra discuter demain, je...j'aimerais bien rester quelques jours ici. Reprendre des forces et me rendre un peu plus présentable. »

« Tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites, Will. »

« Merci. Tu pourrais peut-être aller rejoindre Matthew pour dormir ? »

« Oui je pourrais, mais c'est mieux que je reste avec toi. »

« Pour voir s'il te fera la tête demain ? »

« Oui. Il fait des progrès mais comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. »

« Je l'ai trouvé très...affectueux avec toi. »

« Ça dépend des moments mais oui, il est moins dans cette optique de me dominer. Du moins dans notre vie de tous les jours. Je pense qu'il fait des efforts de ce côté-là parce qu'il sait qu'il aura plus de contrôle sur moi quand nous irons tuer. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de lui laisser le contrôle dans ces moments-là ? »

« Non. Ça nous rendra encore plus proches. Ça demande une confiance totale en l'autre...Ce sera comme l'avoir à l'intérieur de ma tête et le laisser penser à ma place. Et ça me permettra d'être en parfait accord avec ce que je suis. Ne pas trop réfléchir, réagir à l'instinct. »

« Sauf s'il te donne l'ordre de te tenir tranquille, même quand tes instincts te diront de mordre. »

« Il nous faudra trouver le bon équilibre. Mais il me connaît vraiment bien, maintenant. Je pense qu'il sera capable de voir quand je serai dans un état d'esprit...joueur, et qu'il pourra se permettre de prolonger la chasse, et quand mon besoin de tuer sera trop fort et qu'il sera temps d'en finir. Il m'aime suffisamment pour ne pas me frustrer dans le seul but de prolonger son propre plaisir. »

« Ça sonne très sexuel. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » sourit Randall. « Mais je ne suis pas excité quand je tue. Plutôt après. »

« Pareil pour moi. Enfin, quand les conditions s'y prêtes... »

« Bien sûr. Un minimum d'intimité et du temps devant soi. C'est plutôt amusant d'avoir envie de sexe après avoir tué...Mais pas surprenant. »

« Non, en effet. Les deux nous font nous sentir en vie. »

« C'est vrai, mmh. »

Randall bâilla à nouveau et se blottit contre Will qui le prit dans ses bras, comprenant que la discussion avait assez duré et qu'il était temps pour son ami de se reposer. Il passa la main sur son torse et sentit sa blessure presque guérie sous ses doigts.

« Tu as encore mal ? »

« Non, pas même quand je bouge. Je ne suis pas encore totalement...en pleine forme, mais ce sera bientôt le cas. »

« Je ne vous accompagnerai pas pour votre chasse. »

« Oui, je m'en doutais. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Randall le serra doucement, ses mains caressant la marque de Mason dans son dos et ils s'endormirent assez rapidement, écoutant chacun la respiration paisible de l'autre. Vers cinq heures du matin Will entendit de légers craquements en provenance des escaliers et se réveilla. Il vit Matthew descendre dans le noir presque complet car il ne restait du feu que quelques braises rougeoyantes. Tous les sens en alerte, le plus vieux des trois tueurs observa le gardien se diriger machinalement vers la cuisine et en ressortir en mâchant quelque chose de non identifié.

Sans qu'il le veuille, les paroles méfiantes d'Abigail à propos de Matthew lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna lorsqu'il s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon, non loin d'eux. Will essaya de penser rationnellement et se dit qu'il devait être somnambule, mais lorsque celui-ci tourna sa tête dans leur direction il ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard et resta en alerte. Son rythme cardiaque était plutôt calme, et il réfléchissait déjà aux moyens à sa disposition pour se défendre quand les pas de Matthew s'éloignèrent. Will se détendit nettement et réussit à se rendormir après un moment passé à écouter le silence.

Il fut réveillé assez tôt le lendemain par Randall qui remuait contre lui à la recherche d'une position confortable et qui lui fit un sourire navré lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait réveillé.

« Mmh, salut... »

« Salut Will. Désolé...il est tôt... »

« C'pas grave. »

« Bien dormi quand même ? » demanda Randall en se collant à lui pour avoir chaud.

« Ouaip. Juste...Matthew est descendu à un moment... »

« Mmh oui il descend souvent la nuit manger quelque chose. »

« Oh... »

« Il avait l'air bizarre ? »

« Assez ouais. »

« Parfois il n'est pas bien réveillé et il fait les choses de façon un peu...automatique. Il arrive que je lui parle et qu'il ne me réponde pas. Parfois il se souvient s'être levé la nuit et parfois pas. »

« Je ne me souviens pas m'être levé hier. » confirma Matthew en descendant les escaliers.

« Bonjour chéri. » le salua Randall.

« Mmh. » émit ce dernier, l'air contrarié ou bien mal réveillé, c'était difficile à dire. Il disparut immédiatement dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger pour eux et leur invité. Will s'habilla pendant ce temps et Randall passa juste un pantalon avant de rejoindre son compagnon. L'empathe n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, juste des chuchotements, mais Matthew avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur lorsqu'il revint au salon. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois, puis le gardien lui demanda s'il souhaitait rester ou s'il voulait qu'il le dépose à l'asile où il pourrait retrouver Hannibal.

« J'aimerais rester quelques jours. Ne lui dit rien, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Tant qu'il ne me demandera rien. » accorda le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

« Oui bien sûr, il n'est pas question de lui mentir. »

Will sourit, trouvant étrangement satisfaisant qu'Hannibal fasse peur à Matthew. Enfin, il ne lui faisait pas exactement peur, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui, mais le gardien s'en méfiait naturellement comme un petit prédateur se méfierait d'un plus gros, même s'il ne fait pas partie de ses proies naturelles.

Matthew partit peu après le déjeuner et Will se chargea de la vaisselle avec son ami, puis il sortit avec lui armé de l'arbalète du gardien. Il s'était assuré auprès de Randall que ça ne le dérangerait pas, et chaque jour de la semaine il alla chasser. Parfois le tueur aux dents pointues l'accompagnait et parfois non, mais ils découpaient toujours les animaux ensemble. Will lui montra comment améliorer sa technique et comment prendre les peaux sans les abîmer, bien plus habitué que lui à ce genre de travaux.

Chaque soir, il dormait devant le feu et le couple à l'étage car Matthew n'aurait pas toléré qu'il s'accapare Randall plus longtemps la nuit et Will le comprenait bien. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, et c'était pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'il partirait dès le lendemain. Il était resté toute la semaine chez eux et il pensait de plus en plus à son propre couple, ayant hâte de retrouver Hannibal.

Au matin il promit à l'homme-animal de revenir le voir et le garda contre lui de longues minutes avant de suivre Matthew à l'extérieur de la forêt jusqu'à un petit bâtiment fermé à clé. Il se demanda instantanément quel genre de choses il gardait là-dedans et eut rapidement la réponse car le gardien ouvrit la porte et dévoila une superbe moto.

« Tu conduis ? Je ne savais pas... »

« Tu imaginais que j'allais tous les jours au boulot à pieds, à cette distance ? »

« J'avoue que je n'y avais pas réfléchi. »

« Avoue que tu imaginais surtout que je planquais des cadavres ici. » sourit le gardien.

« Quelque chose du genre. Du matériel de chasse, peut-être... »

« Non, tout est dans la maison, dans le grenier. Tu es prêt ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Grimpe. Voilà...ne me serre pas si fort... »

« Désolé. »

« Et suis le mouvement dans les virages. Je me penche, tu te penches. »

« D'accord. »

Will suivit les conseils du gardien, sauf peut-être celui de ne pas le serrer trop fort les premiers kilomètres, absolument pas habitué à une telle vitesse, mais il finit par aimer ça et par se détendre. Il regretta même que le trajet ne soit pas plus long. Matthew se gara dans la cour et lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux les pieds au sol, celui-ci lui donna une petite tape sur la joue en voyant son expression peu enjouée.

« Ça va ? »

« Ça va oui, j'ai apprécié le trajet. Je suis juste...hem... »

« Mal à l'aise dans cet endroit ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres.

« Ça va aller. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi, le docteur Lecter travaille de toute façon, il n'aura pas énormément de temps à t'accorder dans l'immédiat. »

«Je te suis. »

Will essaya de se montrer amical avec Freddie à l'accueil puis il suivit le gardien dans les vestiaires où se trouvait déjà Barney. Ce dernier sourit en le reconnaissant et le gratifia d'une grande tape dans le dos avant d'opter pour l'accolade, plus franche. Will bredouilla quelques mots en réponse à ses nombreuses questions puis lui souhaita une bonne journée lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce pour commencer le travail.

« Il est vraiment content de te voir. Tu sais, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles régulièrement, mais je pouvais juste lui dire que je ne savais pas où tu étais. »

« Je passerai lui parler tout à l'heure. »

« En tout cas, il y en a deux qui seront encore plus contents de te voir que lui. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de les voir. C'est amusant ... » commenta Will, en remarquant un détail d'ordre vestimentaire chez le tueur aux yeux verts.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu portes souvent du blanc, même à l'extérieur. Déformation professionnelle ?»

« C'est ma couleur. Noir, blanc et brun, rien d'autre. »

« Mmh mmh, c'est ce qui te va le mieux. »

« Est-ce que tu me dragues, Hansel ? »

« Ta gueule, Matthew. » lui répondit Will, tout sourire.

« C'est ça, profite-en pour jurer tant que tu le peux encore. Bientôt ce sera je vous en prie, merci, un meurtre s'il-vous-plaît.» le taquina Matthew en faisant une petite courbette.

« Moque-toi donc... »

« Je n'oserais pas. »

Le gardien désordonna un peu ses boucles pour l'ennuyer puis sortit de la pièce, mais il n'emprunta pas du tout la direction prévue.

« Notre couloir ne se trouve pas par-là ? »

« Non, j'ai été transféré dans un autre bâtiment. Les cinglés, ça va un temps. »

« Et qui te remplace ? »

« Un nouveau, Dolarhyde. Il a eu une opération...bec de lièvre, un problème avec son palais je crois, il a une cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure et il a du mal à causer, si tu le croises, évite de le regarder trop fixement. »

« Comme si moi, j'allais regarder qui que ce soit fixement...Il s'en sort comment ? C'est pas le poste le plus facile qui soit, pour un nouveau. »

« Au début j'allais le voir souvent mais je n'ai jamais eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Il dégage une sacrée aura et il a un regard...particulier. Même Sammie se tient tranquille avec lui. A se demander s'il n'est pas des nôtres. » chuchota Matthew.

« Autant de tueurs en série sur une si petite zone, ce n'est pas dans les probabilités. Mais sait-on jamais...Il se comporte comment, avec toi ? »

« Comme avec tout le monde. Il ne me parle pas beaucoup mais me demande souvent des nouvelles de Louve. J'imagine qu'il complexe et qu'il a du mal à trouver quelqu'un. Et voilà le bâtiment B. »

« 'Tain, c'est plus beau que le couloir où on était c'est sûr. Mais bon, il faudra qu'on y retourne de toute manière pour voir Peter et Romulda. »

« Non, eux aussi, ils ont été transférés. Je me suis arrangé. »

« Il t'arrive d'être un chic type. »

« De temps à autre. Le docteur Lecter a pas mal poussé mon oncle à développer cet endroit également. Tous les aliénés les plus calmes, autonomes et aux problèmes les moins...compliqués à gérer s'y retrouvent. Ils ont chacun une chambre, enfin, c'est juste un lit, un lavabo, une toilette et une table, mais ça vaut mieux que les cellules, et ils sont libres d'aller et venir. Peter et Romulda s'occupent du jardin la plupart du temps, mais j'imagine qu'à cette heure ils sont dans la salle commune. Je dois aller donner les foutus déjeuners, tu sauras te débrouiller ou tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Je...non ça va aller. Merci. »

Will inspira profondément avant de se rendre dans ladite salle commune, l'imaginant comme un lieu grouillant comme celle du premier bâtiment, mais ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. L'endroit ressemblait plutôt à un réfectoire avec une partie salon, avec des livres et des distractions à disposition. Il y avait très peu de monde, sans doute parce qu'une partie des gens qui résidaient au bâtiment B dormait encore, mais Romulda et Peter s'y trouvaient déjà, assis dans le même fauteuil. Will sourit en remarquant qu'ils se tenaient les mains et s'approcha silencieusement jusqu'à être clairement dans leur champ de vision.

Le moustachu l'aperçu le premier et resta un instant bouche bée avant de venir se blottir contre lui, Romulda l'observant faire avec une tendresse évidente dans les yeux.

« Will, ça fait tellement longtemps. »

« Un mois oui, je suis désolé. »

« Un mois ? J'ai l'impression que...que ça fait des années. On est bien ici...maintenant, mais c'est pas pareil sans toi. »

« Le temps parait plus long quand quelqu'un nous manque. Et vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, tous les deux. »

« Tu viens voir le jardin ? Je l'entretiens bien, et j'ai aussi un potager. Et on va peut-être avoir un chien, le docteur Lecter a promis d'essayer. »

« Un chien ? Ce serait bien. » acquiesça Will tandis que Peter l'emmenait déjà à l'extérieur pour lui montrer ses travaux, suivit par Romulda.

Will ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de se demander d'où proviendrait le chien, parce qu'il n'était pas question pour lui de se séparer de l'un des siens, mais jamais Hannibal n'aurait proposé une telle chose. Ça aurait été...totalement irrespectueux et en décalage total avec ses principes. Will supposa qu'il avait trouvé un chien abandonné et l'avait recueilli, sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir, puis qu'il avait pensé à Peter pour qui vivre sans animaux était difficile.

Il passa un long moment à parler avec ce dernier et sa nouvelle compagne, expliquant qu'il n'avait plus de travail pour l'instant et qu'il allait probablement aller vivre chez le docteur Lecter en attendant d'en trouver un nouveau. Peter eut un léger sourire, comprenant très bien qu'ils formaient un couple, mais Romulda s'inquiéta, sans percevoir le net changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il lui promit de se montrer prudent, très amusé intérieurement, puis passa une bonne partie de la journée avec eux et Matthew. Il prit ensuite une heure pour aller discuter avec Barney (de pêche, de sa liberté retrouvée et de la petite amie de ce dernier) avant d'aller frapper au bureau d'Hannibal, dont les consultations devaient être terminées.


	34. Foyer

Chapitre 34 : Foyer

Cela faisait un mois complet que Will n'avait plus vu Hannibal et il se sentit presque nerveux en frappant à la porte de son cabinet. Le médecin se trouvait derrière elle, mais aussi une quantité de souvenirs et s'il contrôlait bien mieux son empathie à présent, il redoutait un peu d'être submergé d'informations. La porte s'ouvrit sur son amant toujours impeccablement vêtu et coiffé, mais son air habituel neutre et professionnel, lui, était absent. Un sourire étirait agréablement ses lèvres et ses yeux étincelaient de plaisir alors qu'il reculait de deux pas pour le laisser entrer. Hannibal aurait pu lui dire à voix haute qu'il lui avait manqué, ça aurait été la même chose pour Will qui se blottit contre lui, enserrant sa taille de ses bras avant de remonter ses mains sous sa veste, sur le tissu soyeux de son veston.

Les souvenirs l'assaillirent comme prévu : leurs nombreuses séances de psychanalyse, leurs moments intimes, la nuit où il avait laissé un cadavre dans la baignoire, les soins de ses nombreuses blessures...Will repoussa tout, se concentrant sur le visuel et l'odorat pour rester bien ancré dans la réalité. Imitant le psychiatre, il inspira profondément son odeur, frottant un peu son nez contre sa gorge au passage.. Hannibal sentait le savon, le vieux cuir, son odeur corporelle propre qui n'était recouverte par aucun parfum et qui n'était pas aussi prononcée que lorsqu'il consommait un certain type de viande et...l'orange ? Will jeta un coup d'œil à la corbeille qui contenait encore les pelures du fruit avant de taquiner son amant :

« Repas végétariens depuis mon départ... »

« Pas uniquement végétariens. » corrigea Hannibal bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, puis il demanda : « Comment savez-vous... ? »

« Votre odeur. »

« Je vois. »

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

« Oui. Et c'est un peu tôt pour tuer à nouveau, à moins que l'occasion ne se présente d'elle-même. Il vaut mieux faire profil bas encore un moment, William. »

Les doigts du psychiatre retrouvèrent le chemin bien connu de sa nuque, s'enfonçant dans les boucles épaisses à l'arrière de son crâne et il ne résista pas à leur caresse, passant les bras autour du cou de ce dernier et écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était un peu maladroit, un mélange de mordillements rougissant leurs lèvres, de dents qui s'entrechoquent et de caresses avides de leurs langues, mais il était aussi excitant et le médecin y mit un terme avant que le désir ne soit trop présent entre eux.

« Rentrons chez nous ? » proposa Will, souriant et respirant profondément pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous étiez parti chercher ? »

« Non. J'ai...pris conscience que cela ne pouvait pas être trouvé. »

« Pourtant vous êtes là. »

« Oui, c'est le choix que je fais. »

Le médecin fronça légèrement les sourcils mais accueillit avec plaisir la nouvelle étreinte que lui accorda Will, le serrant en retour. Quelques baisers sur sa gorge lui arrachèrent un frisson et il ne se tendit pas lorsque ses lèvres et ses dents arrivèrent au niveau de son oreille.

« Je vous pardonne, Hannibal. » souffla Will avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

L'expression du psychiatre ne changea pas, mais sa prise se raffermit et il embrassa son compagnon avec douceur, éprouvant un soulagement qui aurait été imperceptible à tout autre que lui. Will passa à nouveau ses mains dans son dos en une caresse réconfortante puis arrangea un peu sa coiffure, replaçant une mèche presque blonde derrière son oreille. Hannibal lui attrapa le poignet et guida sa main vers ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, puis il le relâcha et s'empara de la clé de son bureau. Ils rentraient chez eux.

Le retour en voiture fut presque silencieux, en-dehors de quelques questions du psychiatre sur ce qu'avait fait le jeune tueur durant son mois de solitude. Des questions plutôt évasives et jamais intrusives, au cas où il n'aurait pas l'envie d'entrer dans les détails.

« Il n'y a rien de très intéressant à en dire. J'ai retrouvé toutes les sensations dont la détention m'avait privé, j'ai profité du calme et des grands espaces. Et j'ai passé quelques jours chez Matthew et Randall. Ces dents...c'est vraiment impressionnant. Et ce n'est pas inesthétique. »

« Ça se rapproche autant que possible de vraies dents de loup. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'elles étaient légèrement recourbées. Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'elles soient fonctionnelles. »

« Elles le sont. Elles ne risquent pas de s'abîmer lorsqu'il mordra. »

« Je n'en doute pas, tout ce que vous faites est parfait. Jack va se retrouver avec deux tueurs de plus sur les bras... »

« S'ils sont suffisamment discrets, cela se résumera à quelques disparitions inexpliquées. »

« Mmh mmh. »

« En parlant de Jack, il souhaitait vous voir et m'a pressé de questions concernant l'endroit où vous auriez pu être.»

« Au moins vous n'avez pas eu à mentir, vous n'en saviez rien. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut...Enfin, j'imagine que je le saurais assez tôt. »

Déjà la maison du psychiatre se dessinait au loin, toujours aussi grande et impressionnante, mais elle était également rassurante aujourd'hui. Elle représentait un abri et la promesse d'un foyer, un lieu où il se sentirait vraiment bien et où il aurait envie de rester pour un long moment. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, sa main retrouva celle d'Hannibal et la serra quelques secondes avant de la relâcher. Il s'avança dans la grande bâtisse, erra entre la cuisine, le salon et le bureau, et laissa traîner l'extrémité de ses doigts un peu partout comme pour saisir des brides d'informations et des était propre, bien rangé et exprimait la diversité des intérêts et du bon goût du propriétaire des lieux.

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? »

« Je préférerais prendre un bain d'abord, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Ça me laissera le temps de préparer le repas. »

Will passa la main sur le bras du médecin puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain à l'étage sur ses indications. Il était le genre d'homme qui pouvait se contenter de peu mais il appréciait le confort et le luxe quand il y avait accès, comme en ce moment, et il sourit en faisant couler l'eau chaude. Il s'immergea complètement dans la baignoire une fois nu, évacuant le stress et noyant toutes pensées négatives, bien peu nombreuses pour une fois. Il était un homme nouveau, prêt à entamer un chapitre de sa vie qui serait totalement différent des précédents, et ça ne l'angoissait absolument pas. Il émergea lorsqu'il n'eut plus du tout d'air et prit une profonde inspiration, puis il se lava à son aise, se sécha et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements propres avec lui.

Il s'apprêta à descendre au rez-de-chaussée avec juste un essuie de bain autour de la taille mais hésita au moment de passer la porte, recula de quelques pas et ouvrit les armoires. Ses vêtements s'y trouvaient : ils avaient été lavés, repassés et pliés avec le plus grand soin. De toute évidence, Hannibal n'avait jamais eu le moindre doute sur le fait qu'il reviendrait et avait déjà tout prévu pour l'accueillir au mieux, ce qui le touchait infiniment. Peu de personnes se souciaient réellement de lui, en tout cas pas au point de songer à son bien être de cette façon-là. Il s'empara d'une de ses vieilles chemises puis remarqua qu'il y en avait des vêtements neufs juste à côté, dans son style et à sa taille, ainsi que des vêtements bien plus élégants que ses habituelles chemises à carreaux et ses pantalons parfaits pour les travaux de jardin. En se demandant ce que tout ça avait dû coûter, Will opta une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir cintré, puis il se rasa et rejoignit Hannibal dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui, souriant d'un air appréciateur en avisant sa nouvelle tenue qui lui allait parfaitement, et Will lui sourit en retour.

« Merci beaucoup pour les vêtements. Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« J'y tenais. »

Le psychiatre lui tendit la main, l'invitant à venir contre lui pour terminer le repas. Il guida ses mains encore maladroites avec les ustensiles de cuisine et lui expliqua ce qu'il faisait, comment, et ce que ça apporterait au plat, du moins quand il ne l'observait pas. Pour le médecin, Will rayonnait et il y avait en lui quelque chose de changé, un éclat nouveau qui le rendait encore plus désirable.

« Tu ne te vexeras pas si après le repas, je remets mes vieux vêtements ? Ce ne sera que pour un instant... » demanda Will.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je sais que tu as hâte de retrouver tes chiens. »

« Tu en as promis un à Peter ? »

« Oui, un vieux chien errant. Il est encore un peu craintif, mais je pense qu'il se fera vite à un nouvel environnement. »

« C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Sans doute, oui. »

Will sourit, comprenant ce que ça sous-entendait mais répéta tout de même :

« Sans doute ? »

« Ces gens sont importants pour toi. »

« Et donc, tu es aimable avec eux pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Et parce qu'ils sont corrects. »

« Je crois que ça se rapproche de la gentillesse. Il semblerait que...toi et moi ayons changés. Ou plutôt, j'ai accepté que tu me changes un peu... »

« Je n'ai fait que te donner l'impulsion, c'était ce vers quoi tu tendais naturellement. Peut-être m'as-tu changé plus que je ne t'ai changé... »

« Peut-être bien oui. Ah... »

L'empathe étira les lèvres en un large sourire heureux découvrant ses dents.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien je...je me sens juste si proche de toi, en ce moment et en cet endroit...l'air...vibre de ta présence. Je me sens...en connexion avec toi, comme après avoir tué cet homme de mes mains. »

« Nous le sommes tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? » le taquina un peu l'empathe.

« Un sentiment de plénitude. Comme si toutes les choses étaient enfin exactement à leur place.» répondit sérieusement le médecin tout en dressant la table, puis il lui demanda « Et toi, que ressens-tu ? »

« Que la place parfaite pour moi, c'est ici, à tes côtés. Et que les dernières barrières entre nous tombent...Nous sommes passé au tutoiement. » sourit le jeune homme en dressant les assiettes.

Ça sentait infiniment bon et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Le repas se passa en silence mais les deux hommes étaient bavards en gestes, leurs regards se croisant souvent et leurs mains se touchant à de nombreuses reprises. Le docteur débarrassa lorsqu'ils eurent terminé et fit la vaisselle, refusant l'aide de son compagnon pour permettre à celui-ci de se changer et de retrouver ses chiens plus vite. Il faisait encore clair lorsque Will se rendit au jardin et il n'eut pas à prononcer le moindre mot pour que ses chiens se précipitent vers lui, y compris le vieux chien recueilli par Hannibal . Il prit le temps de les caresser longuement un à un, de brosser ceux qui en avaient besoin et constata qu'ils étaient tous en grande forme, qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'espace et un abri parfaitement adapté à leur nombre. Il joua avec eux jusqu'à ce que la lumière décline puis il rentra, se sentant ressourcé un peu comme après le bain. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le salon où il retrouva Hannibal en train de lire, confortablement assis sur le canapé.

Le jeune tueur avait enlevé ses chaussures et les avait laissées près de la porte du jardin, et il aurait pu s'installer comme ça dans le canapé, mais ses vêtements n'étaient pas très propres et il restait çà et là des traces de pattes de chiens sur sa chemise. Il se dévêtit près du feu et sourit en voyant son amant interrompre sa lecture pour le regarder faire. Il comptait se coucher près de lui et poser sa tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lirait, mais Hannibal ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée, car il referma son livre et lui attrapa le poignet sur lequel il tira fermement. Will haussa les sourcils mais ne résista pas, le suivant dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et il sourit en comprenant que le médecin voulait aller au lit tout de suite.

« Et c'est moi l'impatient... » souffla-t-il, amusé.

« Dis-moi donc que tu n'en as pas envie ? »

« Mmh mmh, je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ça. J'y ai pensé plus que souvent...ahh... »

Un premier soupir lui échappa alors que la langue du cannibale traçait une ligne humide le long de sa jugulaire et il poussa rapidement ce dernier vers le lit immense, essayant de lui enlever le maximum de vêtements en un minimum de temps. Sentant son empressement, ce dernier l'aida en terminant de se dénuder lui-même, et ils se glissèrent totalement nus sous les draps et la couverture, après avoir fermé la porte.

« Mmh, ce qu'on est bien...j'imagine que tout ça doit être hors de prix... » dit Will en observant le linge de lit.

« La qualité se paie, en effet. Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

« Parce qu'on va les salir, ces beaux draps qui coûtent une fortune... »

« Parce que tu imagines que je vais te laisser faire ça ? »

Will regarda le médecin avec une moue boudeuse, puis il haussa les sourcils lorsque ce dernier lui dit qu'il plaisantait.

« Je crois que je préfère quand tu glisses des allusions subtiles sur le cannibalisme au cours des repas avec d'innocents invités. »

« Comment sais-tu que je fais ça ? »

« Alors tu le fais mmh ? Je l'aurais parié. »

« Et qu'aurais-tu parié ? »

« Ma langue, peut-être. » répondit-il en la tirant exagérément, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son amant l'embrasse immédiatement après avec une passion débordante. Le médecin se plaça au-dessus de lui et Will le laissa faire, ne sentant pas de désir de domination de sa part, mais ça ne lui aurait pas déplu si ça avait été le cas. Il se fichait complètement de prendre ou d'être pris, ou même du choix des préliminaires, tout ce qu'il voulait et ce, presque désespérément, c'était sentir son amant contre lui et jouir. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux dans un état d'excitation prononcé rien que par le fait d'être nu l'un contre l'autre et le plus jeune caressa le torse du médecin, passant les doigts dans les poils clairs qui le parsemaient et trouvant ses muscles légèrement plus saillants qu'auparavant.

« Ferais-tu du sport ? »

« Un peu, oui. Une bonne condition physique a ses avantages. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer dans quelle situation cela présenterait des avantages et commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser à son tour, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de ses mamelons jusqu'à ce que ses tétons durcissent et qu'il puisse les mordiller. Les cuisses puissantes de Will lui enserrèrent aussitôt la taille et il sentit son sexe gonflé et dur contre le sien tandis que les larges mains de l'ancien garde-chasse s'attardaient dans son dos. Ils se caressèrent et s'embrassèrent mutuellement sur l'ensemble du corps, basculant sur le flanc lorsque cela était plus pratique. Lorsque leur désir devint plus pressant, le psychiatre demanda à son amant ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Cela m'est égal, je veux juste qu'on fasse l'amour. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Ta langue. » soupira le médecin contre son oreille manquante.

Aussitôt, Will descendit de façon à avoir la bouche tout contre le pénis de son amant puis il modifia sa position pour que ce soit toujours le cas, mais avec les pieds du côté de la tête du médecin. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'essayer le soixante-neuf (qu'il était tout de même bien plus confortable de pratiquer au lit) et le brun sentit un frisson d'excitation secouer le corps du docteur. Il caressa doucement ses fesses fermes et moins rebondies que les siennes mais ne commença pas la fellation, léchant plutôt son sexe jusqu'à l'entendre émettre un petit soupir lascif. Il sentait son souffle contre son propre pénis et mourrait d'envie qu'il lui rende la pareille mais il ne le pressa pas, continuant à le lécher patiemment avant d'entamer une longue succion appuyée. Il sursauta et cessa en entendant la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir et se refermer, même si ça avait été fait de façon presque silencieuse.

« Quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la maison. »

« C'est simplement Alana, elle a le double des clés. Elle rentre chez moi pour que les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble, mais elle va rejoindre Margot par le passage qui relie notre maison à celle que je lui loue. »

« Elle va pas vouloir venir te dire bonsoir par politesse ? » reprocha presque Will.

« Si, mais elle s'en abstiendra en voyant que je ne suis pas au rez-de-chaussée, ni disponible. Je suppose. »

« Tu supp...aaah... »

Finalement, le médecin s'était décidé à le sucer à son tour, et il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il le suçait fort, intensément et assez vite, assez en tout cas pour que deux minutes de ce traitement suffisent à le faire gémir. Il essaya de se dégager en attendant les pas d'Alana dans les escaliers mais Hannibal le tenait fermement.

« Hannibal, vous-êtes là ? »

Will aurait fait la moue en constatant que la jeune femme appelait son amant par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient seuls s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à se mordre la lèvre et à essayer de rester silencieux. Il soupira et ferma les yeux lorsque celui-ci arrêta brièvement, puis se tendit lorsqu'il reprit en glissant en plus un doigt en lui pour stimuler sa prostate.

« Aaaah... »

Immédiatement, les pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ce que le bruit qu'ils faisaient disparaisse totalement.

« Tu sais...ça, ce n'était pas très correct... » haleta Will.

Pour toute réponse, le cannibale le suça plus fort.

« Aaah ! Mais je te pardonne volontiers...juste, vas-y doucement...j'aimerais en profiter encore. »

Alors que le médecin ralentissait le rythme comme demandé, Will commença à lui rendre la pareille. Les deux meurtriers émirent des soupirs et des gémissements étouffés et le plus jeune continua à caresser le corps du plus âgé, tandis que ce dernier continuait à frotter son doigt d'avant en arrière sur la petite glande qui faisait trembler tout son corps. A un moment donné, Will fut incapable de continuer la fellation et haleta :

« Hannibal...Hanni...encore...ça m'avait tellement manqué...tu m'as tellement manqué...oooh... »

A présent, il gémissait sans cesse et sans aucune pudeur, et il éprouvait un plaisir encore plus vif parce qu'il était totalement en confiance et dans un environnement sécurisant. Personne ne pouvait les entendre ni les interrompre et ils avaient tout leur temps.

« Aaahah...aaaah...je...suis désolé... » s'excusa-t-il, en parlant du fait qu'il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que le plaisir qui lui réchauffait le bas-ventre et lui faisait tourner la tête. Aussitôt, la main de son amant se posa sur son flanc et frotta un peu plus vigoureusement que nécessaire pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Néanmoins, Hannibal cessa ce qu'il faisait peu après et l'attira à lui, lui faisant reprendre une position classique face à face sur le flanc pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Will ne lui refusa pas le baiser mais le supplia presque, les joues rougies et les pupilles largement dilatées.

« Hannibal... ?»

« J'ai envie de te prendre, à présent. » lui avoua sans détour le médecin.

« D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras mais d'abord...continue, s'il-te-plaît. »

Obéissant, le trentenaire redescendit entre ses cuisses et recommença la fellation, pas gêné par les doigts de son jeune amant qui se crispaient dans ses cheveux et les tiraient un peu parfois. Il le savait à deux doigts de l'orgasme et le suça aussi intensément que possible, cueillant avec la langue de façon régulière les premières gouttes de sperme qui s'échappaient de son gland jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne en jets puissants, accompagné par un cri d'extase comme il en avait rarement entendu avec un partenaire masculin. Patient, il attendit de longues minutes que Will reprenne son souffle, et de plus longues encore qu'il passe à la salle de bain, très probablement pour se faire un lavement et faciliter le rapport qui allait suivre.

Lorsqu'il revint et monta à quatre pattes sur le lit il dût faire un effort pour ne pas le plaquer contre le matelas et le prendre immédiatement. Hannibal entendit son propre souffle trembler lorsque Will posa la tête sur l'oreiller, releva les fesses et posa les mains sur sa nuque dans une position on ne pouvait plus soumise.

« William...il n'y a aucune obligation. » l'assura-t-il en se plaçant derrière lui uniquement pour lui caresser le dos et les flancs.

« J'en ai envie. »

« Tu n'es plus excité. »

« Évidemment, tu m'as fait jouir tellement fort que j'ai failli oublier mon propre nom. Mmh...Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que je ne bande pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu me prennes. Et je ne me sentirais jamais obligé de quoi que ce soit avec toi. Nous sommes au-dessus de ça, mmh ? Alors...baise-moi. »

Le médecin déglutit, très peu adepte de la vulgarité mais là, dans ce contexte et venant de l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour vivre à ses côtés, c'était une chose parfaitement délicieuse.

« Tu es magnifique. » souffla-t-il en l'embrassant tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, mordillant ici et là les endroits qu'il avait fantasmé découper et cuisiner un jour. Il en avait toujours envie bien sûr, mais le plaisir de sa compagnie surpassait largement cette envie et peut-être qu'un jour, elle disparaîtrait totalement. Il lubrifia un de ses doigts avec sa salive et le pressa contre l'anus de l'empathe, mais ce dernier l'arrêta tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je m'en suis déjà occupé. »

Et effectivement, il semblait suffisamment détendu et préparé pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer tout de suite. Hannibal ne se fit pas prier et s'enfonça lentement, frémissant une fois complètement en lui. Son sexe glissait avec facilité et il commença à bouger sans attendre mais doucement, laissant le plaisir augmenter peu à peu jusqu'à le rendre haletant. Alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse de ses allées et venues, un léger gémissement attira son attention et il passa une main sous le ventre de son amant et la fit descendre jusqu'à son pénis à nouveau en érection. Immédiatement, Will émit un peu « mmhmh » appréciateur et commença à bouger en rythme avec lui.

« Toujours aussi sensible. » nota le cannibale, sans en faire un reproche.

« Mmmh...n'importe qui serait sensible à ce que tu me fais...ahh...tu devais m'apprendre à l'être moins, pour...pour la douleur... »

« C'est toujours possible. »

« Et tu devais aussi m'apprendre à mieux contrôler mon plaisir... »

« Cela également. Nous aurons tout le temps à présent. Ahh...et puis n'apprécies-tu pas de ne rien contrôler, cette fois ? »

« Si...plus fort, Hannibal... »

Will gémit au coup de rein plus brusque qui suivit sa demande et il frissonna en sentant la bouche de son amant se plaquer contre son épaule. Il sentait ses dents contre son épiderme et il comprit à la légère succion qu'il tentait de contenir son envie de le mordre. Même s'il était effectivement sensible à la douleur, il lui proposa :

« C'est bon...fais-le...j'ai déjà de nombreuses cicatrices...et j'aime porter ta marque. »

Un léger son étouffé lui répondit mais le médecin ne le mordit pas et Will songea qu'il y avait renoncé après plusieurs minutes supplémentaires passées à être pris avec force, de façon presque animale. Il était à nouveau tout proche de l'orgasme lorsque les dents de son amant s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son épaule, le sang coulant vers l'avant, gouttant sur sa clavicule avant de tâcher les draps. La douleur aurait pu être suffisante pour couper son plaisir si Hannibal n'avait pas resserré sa main sur son pénis, ses mouvements de poignet aussi rapides que ceux de ses hanches. Will jouit à peine quelques secondes avant lui, les sens submergés par le mélange doux-amer du plaisir et de la douleur. Il remua faiblement pour tenter de se soustraire aux dents encore plantées dans sa chair mais la mâchoire d'Hannibal ne fit que se resserrer, lui faisant pousser un petit soupir plaintif. Mais il avait aimé ça. Il aimait indéniablement ça, même quand le plaisir refluait et qu'il ne restait que la douleur, parce que c'était une douleur voulue, acceptée et mesurée. Il frémit quand enfin, Hannibal le relâcha pour lécher sa plaie et se retirer, salissant définitivement les draps, mais ils s'en moquaient tous les deux. Ils se refirent face et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, échangeant quelques baisers paresseux avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain Will retarda un peu son amant par quelques caresses traîtres (et par des soins pour la morsure sur son épaule) mais pas au point de le mettre en retard, ni de l'empêcher de faire un petit-déjeuner correct pour eux deux. Même s'ils avaient échangés très peu de mots, il était clair qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'humeur radieuse, mais la réalité ne leur échappait pas et Will demanda entre deux gorgées de café :

« J'ai envie d'habiter ici avec toi. Vraiment. Mais est-ce que c'est prudent ? »

« Si je poursuis mon simulacre de relation avec Alana, cela devrait aller. Il y a une chambre d'amis au rez-de-chaussée, nous y installerons tes affaires. »

« Ne va-t-on pas penser que je gêne ton couple ? »

« La maison est grande, il y a parfaitement moyen d'y mener une vie de couple classique tout en accueillant un ami. Et puis nous avons survécu à l'Empaleur, cela crée des liens. »

« Ce serait bien s'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus...Mmh. Si je te sauvais la vie, peut-être ? Ou bien celle d'Alana. »

« C'est une bonne idée, nous verrons comment la réaliser. »

Il était presque l'heure pour le psychiatre de partir travailler et il commença à débarrasser la table, bien vite arrêté par Will.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle. Et si je peux faire autre chose aujourd'hui...heu... »

« Prends tes marques. Installe tes affaires dans la chambre d'amis, profite de tes chiens et détends-toi, Will. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et embrassa le trentenaire avant de le laisser s'en aller, ressentant immédiatement un manque presque douloureux. Il se raisonna rapidement, après tout, il venait de passer un mois loin de lui, alors une journée n'était vraiment pas la fin du monde. Il termina la vaisselle et comme prévu et installa ses maigres possessions dans l'une des chambres d'amis du rez-de-chaussée.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Hannibal, quelqu'un entra dans la maison et Will alla voir de qui il s'agissait, se relâchant en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Margot qui le salua poliment, ne sachant pas trop si elle pouvait se permettre de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il apprécia qu'elle s'en tienne au salut poli, car même si elle lui avait paru sympathique lorsqu'il était à l'asile, c'était presque une inconnue pour lui et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle aussi possède une clé de leur maison. Il se montra cordial néanmoins, sachant très bien que cela faisait partie de leur arrangement, et il n'eut pas à lui faire longuement la conversation car elle partit immédiatement travailler dans un bureau jouxtant celui d'Hannibal. L'empathe termina de tout ranger dans la chambre d'amis puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il retourna voir Margot.

« Beaucoup de travail ? »

« Oh, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer Will... »

« J'aurais dû frapper, mais comme la porte était ouverte... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Oui, il y a assez bien de travail, le docteur Lecter reprend majoritairement ses consultations ici. Il n'ira probablement bientôt plus qu'un jour par semaine...là-bas. »

Will pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hannibal avait déjà commencé à modifier ses horaires de travail pour être davantage chez eux qu'à l'asile, avant même qu'il ne soit de retour.

« J'aime autant ça. Est-ce que...toi, tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Comment est-ce que tu le prends ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette histoire de faux-couple. »

« Bien. Enfin, ce n'est pas agréable évidemment mais c'est nécessaire, et j'ai confiance en lui. Et toi, comment tu le prends ? »

« Comme je peux. Je...j'aimerais que tout soit plus simple, et pouvoir vivre avec Alana comme tout le monde, mais je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai. De la chance que nous avons, tous. On peut quand même vivre sous le même toit. »

« C'est vrai et je... »

Will fut interrompu par un coup de sonnette et il pensa d'abord à Molly, la voisine qui venait parfois nourrir ses chiens, mais Margot lui précisa tout de suite que personne ne venait jamais à cette heure normalement. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle pour aller voir le visiteur, sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait de Jack avant même d'ouvrir la porte.


	35. La chasse

Chapitre 35 :La chasse

Il faisait encore nuit mais il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube lorsque Matthew arriva en ville. Il avait garé sa moto légèrement en-dehors de celle-ci pour ne pas attirer l'attention et portait des vêtements sombres qu'il ne portait jamais habituellement, ainsi qu'un large chapeau pour dissimuler son visage. Les rues étaient désertes et la plupart des gens dormaient, à l'exception de quelques personnes. Il n'en avait besoin que d'une seule, et il la trouva rapidement, allongée à même le sol et dégageant de forts relents d'alcool.

« Bonsoir. »

« Soir'...z'êtes qui ? » demanda l'homme qui était apparemment sans-abris.

« Quelqu'un qui se sent un peu seul. »

« Ouaip...je sais c'que c'est. J'pas de famille non plus. M'appelle Ralph, et vous ? »

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis plus jeune que vous. Ça vous dirait, d'aller boire un verre ? Je m'ennuie et...j'ai du whisky à la maison. »

« Si ça m'dit...J'suis ton homme, petit. »

« Ça va aller pour marcher ? »

« Ouais, j'suis bourré mais pas au point d'pas pouvoir bouger. »

Matthew tendit tout de même la main à sa future victime, souriant, et celle-ci n'hésita pas à la lui serrer. Le type avait une sacrée poigne et il était plus grand et plus large que lui: il ne serait pas facile à tuer, et il ne se laisserait certainement pas faire. C'était parfait.

« Vous êtes plutôt costaud, mmh ? » questionna le jeune tueur, en amenant l'homme en-dehors de la ville à l'endroit où il s'était garé peu de temps auparavant.

« Faut l'être pour être maçon. Même si j'le suis plus, aujourd'hui...Deux ans que j'ai plus de boulot et que je vis dehors. Ça commence à cailler en plus... »

« Vous pourrez dormir au chaud cette nuit. Nous partons ? » demanda-t-il, en enfourchant sa moto.

« Ouaip. Belle cylindrée ça.. »

«Merci. Accrochez-vous, Ralph. »

L'ivrogne le serra un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait désiré et son haleine le gênait mais Matthew ignora ces désagréments, se concentrant sur la route et sur la chasse à venir. Ralph tomba lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la cabane où il entreposait sa moto et il dût l'aider à se relever et lui expliquer que non, cet abri en bois n'était pas sa maison.

« Vous avez vraiment bu beaucoup l'ami, mmh ? »

« Nooon...je peux encore boire un verre. T'as pas changé d'avis hein, tu veux toujours m'en offrir un ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit prudemment le gardien, en replaçant le cadenas sur la porte de l'abri.

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. Tu vis dans les bois ? »

« Oui, c'est calme et tranquille. »

« Seul ? T'as pas une gonzesse ? »

« Pas exactement. Vous venez ? »

Matthew sentit l'hésitation de l'homme qui, même s'il était bien imbibé, commençait à percevoir l'étrangeté de la situation. On ne lui offrait pas souvent un verre, et encore moins de rester dormir quelque part au chaud sans contrepartie. Et puis cette balade à moto en pleine nuit...

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, p'tit gars ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je me sens seul. Je veux juste pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. »

Quelque chose dans le regard du gardien mis un peu plus mal à l'aise le colosse roux, et il demanda :

« Et si j'ai changé d'avis ? »

« Et bien, je vous ramène et je viderai ma bouteille tout seul. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, non...C'est juste que...c'est rare de croiser des gens sympas. Et il y a eu pas mal d'histoires de dingues ces temps-ci... »

« Ça j'en connais un rayon, je pourrais vous en raconter. Je bosse à l'asile du coin. »

« Alors...t'as connu ce type...l'Empaleur. »

« Je le croisais, oui. Nous sommes presque arrivé. »

A nouveau, le jeune homme tendit la main au soûlard qui était incapable de grimper seul les pentes rendues légèrement glissantes par la pluie. Ralph accepta son aide, mais malgré elle, il se déplaçait lentement. La patience de Matthew diminuait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais la petite maison dans les bois était toute proche et il n'aurait plus à faire semblant longtemps.

« Il y a de la lumière... »

« Oui, je l'ai laissée allumée. Bienvenue chez moi, Ralph. »

« Merci mon pote. Ahh...il fait bien chaud. Je retire mes chaussures ? »

« Faites comme si c'était chez vous. J'arrive, je vais chercher la bouteille. »

Matthew remplit le verre de son invité tout en pensant à Randall qui se trouvait à la cave, juste sous leurs pieds, et qui allait bientôt pouvoir entrer en scène.

« Tenez. »

« A la tienne, heu...comment tu t'appelles, déjà ? »

« Matthew. A votre santé. »

Le gardien leva son verre en tentant de ne pas trop sourire et regarda sa victime boire. Faire la conversation encore un moment n'était pas vraiment nécessaire et aurait pu être vraiment ennuyeux, mais le tueur avait une occasion parfaite de parler de l'un de ses sujets favoris.

«Vous savez, les journaux cachent un tas de choses aux gens... »

« Ils ont menti sur des trucs importants ? A propos de l'Empaleur ? »

« Non, à propos de Randall Tier. Vous voyez qui c'est ? »

« Ouais...z'en ont parlé...L'homme-bête ou je sais pas quoi, celui qui a été tué par l'Empaleur... »

« Il n'a pas du tout été tué. Il s'est barré, cette nuit-là. »

« Voulez dire...qu'il se balade dans la nature ? » questionna le géant, s'affalant doucement sur son siège.

« Non. Il est ici. »

« A d'autres, gamin, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas me filer les jetons... »

« Peut-être pas. » admit Matthew, se levant et allant chercher de la corde pour attacher les poignets et les chevilles de sa victime, non sans lui donner un coup sur le crâne suffisant pour l'étourdir auparavant. L'homme se débattit quand même mais il était ivre, et le gardien n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il reprit la conversation :

« Mais ça va venir Ralph. Je vous assure que ça va venir. »

« C'que tu fous...merde, c'est pas drôle. »

« Cela dépend pour qui. » sourit Matthew, sans la moindre trace d'humanité dans son expression.

« Libère-moi tout de suite ! » exigea l'homme, suivant du regard le gardien qui s'éloignait et ouvrait une trappe sur le sol.

Matthew tendit les mains à Randall qui les saisit, sortit de la cave et l'enlaça immédiatement, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ça a été ? Tu vas bien ? Personne ne t'as vu ? »

« Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, tout c'est passé exactement comme prévu. » le rassura le tueur à l'arbalète, l'embrassant doucement juste après. Il avait l'habitude maintenant : ses longues canines ne le gênaient plus du tout.

« Putain de merde... » jura leur victime, attirant leur attention.

Matthew posa aussitôt sa main sur la nuque de Randall, autoritaire, et le poussa vers Ralph, arrêtant son visage tout près du sien, à la distance exacte qu'il désirait.

« Salue notre invité, mon amour. »

« Bonsoir. » articula exagérément l'homme-loup pour bien découvrir ses dents, ravi de la peur qu'il sentit immédiatement s'ajouter à l'odeur de l'homme, par-dessus celle de l'alcool.

« Oh bordel... » lâcha ce dernier, légèrement sous le choc, puis il commença à paniquer et ajouta : « Je ne dirai rien...relâchez-moi, je me tairai !J'ai rien vu ! Je serai incapable de retrouver le chemin...Je vous en prie... »

Le gardien déchira la chemise de l'homme pour découvrir son épaule, puis ordonna à son amant :

« Mords. »

« Non ! Nooon, aaaahhhhhhhhh ! »

C'était leur toute première chasse, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment commencée et Matthew ne savait pas exactement s'il ressentirait le plaisir tant espéré, jusqu'au moment où le cri de l'homme déchira le silence tranquille et où le sang ruissela de la plaie. Les choses étaient totalement différentes que lorsqu'il avait tué et torturé seul. Les choses étaient parfaites, parce qu'il pouvait sentir l'excitation de Randall, et qu'elle décuplait la sienne. Parfaites parce qu'il agissait sur son ordre. Il tuerait à travers lui, mais il ressentirait tout et ils vibreraient à l'unisson.

« Ça suffit, n'arrache pas davantage la chair, il faut qu'il reste en bonne forme. »

L'homme-animal avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et tourna son visage vers lui, le bas du visage plein de sang.

« Quand est-ce qu'on commence vraiment ? »

« Pitié...je suis qu'un pauvre type... » tenta le prisonnier.

« Exactement, vous ne manquerez à personne. » affirma Matthew, cruel.

« P'tet bien mais je...je mérite pas de mourir comme ça... »

« Vous aurez votre chance. Je vais vous injecter un tranquillisant, et vous allez dormir toute la journée, je peux vous le garantir. Vous ne serez plus ivre lorsque vous vous réveillerez. Je vous expliquerai le programme à ce moment-là. »

« Fais pas ça...T'es pas obligé de faire ça, et lui non plus. »

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas une obligation. » confirma Matthew en réalisant l'injection.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pour le plaisir. »

« Salauds...z'avez pas l'droit... »

« Bonne nuit, Ralph. » sourit Randall en prenant la main de Matthew, puis il échangea avec lui un long baiser ensanglanté alors que leur victime sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il l'entraîna ensuite à l'étage et ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre après avoir longuement discuté, enlacés comme toutes les nuits.

Matthew se leva très peu de temps après et alla travailler comme d'habitude,(même s'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit), laissant à Randall la surveillance de leur prisonnier même si ce dernier ne poserait pas de problème. Il lui avait donné une sacrée dose de tranquillisant, et lorsqu'il revint dans la soirée, le grand homme roux n'était réveillé que depuis quelques heures.

« Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? »

« Plutôt bien. Assez pour se tortiller et me questionner, mais je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai préféré t'attendre. » répondit Randall.

« Bien. » dit simplement son amant, faisant une nouvelle injection à leur prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? » demanda le sans-abris.

« Du poison. Et l'antidote est ici. » mentit Matthew en agitant une petite bouteille qu'il glissa dans sa poche. En réalité, il n'y avait ni poison ni antidote.

« Enfoiré... »

« On se calme. Je vais t'expliquer ce qui va se passer, mmh ? Je vais te libérer. Tu pourrais te jeter sur nous, mais tu n'as pas d'arme et nous sommes deux. Si tu cours droit devant toi en sortant de la maison, tu trouveras une hache plantée dans un tronc. Tu pourras te défendre. Tu pourrais essayer de rejoindre la ville, ou même la cabane pour prendre ma moto... »

« Mais la cabane est cadenassée, et j'ai pas la clé. Et j'imagine que j'aurais pas le temps de rejoindre la ville... »

« Exact. Le poison te tuera avant que tu y sois. Ta seule chance de survie, c'est de nous tuer et me prendre l'antidote, en moins de deux heures. »

« J'te crèverai sans hésitation...et l'autre aussi. »

« C'est l'idée. »

Matthew se déplaça derrière Ralph et le libéra comme promis, reculant immédiatement au cas où ce dernier tenterait de l'attaquer plutôt que de s'enfuir, mais il réagit comme prévu.

« Nous n'avons pas été tellement prudents...Il connaît nos noms. Je doute qu'il parvienne à sortir de la forêt, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Et il pourrait croiser quelqu'un. »

« Les probabilités sont minces et à présent, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Puis ça valait le coup...Tu as vu son expression, lorsqu'il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas ? Lorsqu'il t'a reconnu ? »

« Oui, bon, d'accord ça valait le coup. Mais on sera plus prudents la prochaine fois, tu me le promets ? »

« Je te le promets. »

«Bien. Allons-y maintenant, j'ai hâte... »

Matthew se pencha pour réaliser la petite courbette qu'il faisait de temps à autre pour plaisanter ou appuyer l'un de ses propos, et il sourit en croisant le regard amusé et heureux de son compagnon. Ils se déplaçaient en silence, toujours à portée de vue l'un de l'autre et Matthew indiquait à Randall les directions qu'il voulait qu'il prenne à l'aide de gestes simples. Ils avaient développé cette forme de langage lorsque l'homme-animal n'avait pas encore ses nouvelles dents, et ils l'avaient conservé à la fois pour son côté pratique et sentimental. C'était une chose qui leur appartenait, comme la boîte à bijoux qui contiendrait bientôt une dent supplémentaire.

Le gardien leva la main et Randall s'immobilisa comme un chien de chasse aux aguets, les muscles tendus et prêt à se jeter sur sa proie qu'il venait de repérer. L'homme était pratiquement invisible malgré sa grande taille au milieu de la végétation dense à cet endroit, mais la hache qu'il avait arrachée au tronc comme prévu produisait de petits éclats de lumière lorsqu'il bougeait. Randall jeta un coup d'œil à Matthew qui avait déjà placé le carreau sur l'arbier de son arbalète et prenait tout son temps pour viser correctement, comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas le tuer. Le tueur aux yeux bleu révéla ses crocs en souriant alors que le projectile fendait l'air, et plus encore lorsqu'un cri de douleur partiellement étouffé retentit. Ralph essayait d'être silencieux et sans doute, de trouver un endroit où se cacher, mais il n'irait pas bien loin.

Randall avait juste envie de se précipiter sur lui à la vue de son sang sur l'herbe, mais il resta sagement aux côtés de Matthew sur l'ordre de ce dernier. Leur victime était blessée à la jambe mais elle était toujours armée et étant donné sa carrure et sa force, il lui restait de bonnes chances de pouvoir tuer l'un d'entre eux en combat singulier. Matthew ne tenait pas à faire prendre des risques inconsidérés à la personne qui avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que sa propre vie. Néanmoins, ils se dirigeaient tous deux droit vers un piège. L'homme avait tourné volontairement en rond afin que ses traces ensanglantées se recoupent et se confondent, et le couple n'avaient soudainement plus aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Randall devait être celui qui recevait les ordres, cela faisait partie du jeu, mais il échangea les rôles en percevant le danger.

« Baisse-toi Matthew ! »

Le gardien obéit par réflexe, la hache lancée avec force par leur proie passant à quelques centimètres de son crâne. Il se releva aussitôt et se retourna, tirant un nouveau carreau qui traversa l'épaule de leur victime et alla se planter dans un arbre derrière.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria l'homme, s'affaissant contre le tronc le plus proche et pressant sa main sur sa plaie dont le sang s'écoulait abondamment.

« Personne ne viendra Ralph. Tu as perdu. » déclara Matthew en écartant les bras avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps.

« Faites pas ça... »

« Viens par ici, Randall. »

L'homme-animal obéit et s'accroupit à côtés du gardien qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Utilise seulement les griffes. » ordonna ce dernier, tandis que leur victime tentait de se remettre debout.

L'homme-loup se jeta sur lui et entailla profondément l'arrière de ses chevilles pour qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, puis il se plaça au-dessus de lui et enfonça ses lames dans ses paumes, le clouant au sol et le faisant hurler.

« Si je te donnais l'ordre de le tuer maintenant, tu serais satisfait ? » demanda le gardien.

« Ça me conviendrait, oui. C'est surtout la chasse et la mise à mort qui me plaisent. Mais nous pouvons prolonger les choses, si le voir souffrir te plaît. Tu veux prendre ma place ? »

Ralph remua faiblement et essaya de mordre, ses cris réduits à des halètements et de longs gémissements de douleur qui donnaient envie à Randall de plonger ses dents dans sa joue ou sa gorge, mais il patientait, attendant la réponse de son compagnon.

« Non. C'est de te voir qui me plaît. Utilise tes dents à présent...»

« Non ! Oh non, non, pitié, non... »

Matthew s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme toujours immobilisé lorsque Randall céda à son envie et déchira la gorge de ce dernier, mais il ne tenta pas d'éviter le sang, au contraire. Si en avoir au niveau du visage lui était indifférent, il approcha ses mains et les enfonça même dans la plaie pendant que son amant arrachait de larges lambeaux de chair sur la partie encore intacte de la gorge. Le tueur aux yeux verts ne le quittait pas du regard, l'observant avec un mélange d'affection et de fascination. Randall aimait clairement mordre et mutiler, mais il n'avait pas besoin que sa victime soit vivante pour ça. Elle ne l'était plus d'ailleurs, depuis quelques minutes, et Matthew croisa son regard mort avec indifférence avant de se ré-intéresser à son amant qui ne mangeait pas la chair qu'il arrachait avec force et en poussant une sorte de râle bas qui le faisait frissonner. Il avalait seulement ce qui restait coincé entre ses dents, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, la chair crue n'ayant pas un goût particulièrement agréable.

« Randall... ? »

Alors que l'homme-animal relevait la tête, Matthew perçut la chose en lui qui l'avait tant attiré. Comme Will, il vit ce qui n'était ni tout à fait un loup ni tout à fait un ours, immense, terrifiant et magnifique et il ferma les yeux lorsque la gueule de l'animal approcha son visage, sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer, ou plutôt ne pas se passer. La morsure ne lui serait jamais destinée, et il accueillit avec plaisir les lèvres douces contre les siennes, le menton poisseux de sang et la langue véhiculant ce goût unique à la fois métallique et légèrement salé. Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un observait et connaissait leurs noms, et il attira Randall plus près, l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle au-dessus de leur victime encore chaude jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le repousse gentiment.

Randall l'attrapa par les poignets, approchant ses mains de sa bouche pour les lécher, les nettoyant du sang frais et brillant qui les recouvrait puis il le regarda longuement dans les yeux, l'air pleinement satisfait.

« Il faut qu'on se débarrasse du corps... » soupira Randall.

« Je sais. On l'enterrera profondément. »

« Il y a beaucoup de sang. »

« Mais personne ne pensera à un meurtre. C'est une zone de chasse. Et une zone privée. »

« Tu as raison. Dépêchons-nous, je veux...te sentir contre moi, mais pas ici. »

« Juste un instant, que je prenne ce qui nous appartient. »

L'homme-animal regarda son amant enlever une dent à leur victime et haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il lui préleva aussi la chair des joues, mais il ne dit rien. Matthew, lui, alla chercher le matériel nécessaire pour enterrer le cadavre, puis ils se mirent au travail. Il récupéra aussi les carreaux qu'il avait tiré et nettoya tout leur matériel, y compris les griffes de Randall et après seulement ils rentrèrent chez eux avec une dent et un petit paquet sanglant dans les mains. Une fois dans leur maison, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements qu'ils portaient pour l'occasion en les jetant dans le feu, puis firent chauffer de l'eau afin de pouvoir prendre un bain, où ce qui se rapprochait d'un bain. Une bonne partie de l'eau (rapidement teintée de rouge) se retrouva sur le plancher mais ils s'en moquaient bien, occupés à lutter l'un contre l'autre juste pour le plaisir dans la bassine trop étroite pour deux. Le gardien ne se montra néanmoins pas très combatif,et il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour que son amant comprenne ce qu'il désirait. Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de fermer les rideaux et faisaient l'amour en se pensant seuls au monde, mais à nouveau, quelqu'un observait et c'était toujours le cas lorsque Matthew, encore à demi-nu, cuisina les joues du défunt Ralph.


	36. Le présent de Tobias

Chapitre 36 : Le présent de Tobias

« Bonjour Jack »

« Bonjour Will. Je peux entrer un instant ? » demanda l'inspecteur.

« Mmh. »

Will s'écarta de mauvaise grâce pour laisser son ex employeur entrer et le conduisit au salon, mais il ne lui proposa rien à boire ou à manger même s'il songea à Hannibal qui, à cheval sur les convenances, n'aurait pas apprécié.

« J'irai droit au but. » annonça Crawford.

« Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer. Il va falloir que je retrouve un emploi. »

« Je viens m'excuser, Will. Je me suis trompé sur vous. J'ai cru que vous étiez fou, et même dangereux lorsque vous avez attaqué Hannibal et ensuite, une fois que vous étiez là-bas j'ai pensé que vous étiez définitivement perdu. »

« Vous avez eu une mauvaise expérience dans ce genre de milieu ? Vous n'y avez jamais séjourné vous-même mais...peut-être quelqu'un de votre famille. »

« Je ne désire pas en discuter. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et faire ce qu'un ami aurait dû faire : simplement vous écouter, et vous laissez le bénéfice du doute. C'est trop tard. Par contre, il y a des choses que je peux encore faire. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme vous rendre votre travail. Pas celui de garde-chasse, celui d'aide sur le terrain. »

« Aide sur le terrain...Ou profiler non déclaré. C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez jamais eu de comptes à rendre à ce propos. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il en est. Les personnes qui m'emploient me laissent gérer les choses comme je l'entends, pourvu que j'obtienne des résultats. Ce sera bien payé Will, et vous travaillerez en duo avec Myriam. Vous vous compléteriez bien, son don est moins prononcé que le vôtre, mais elle est plus... »

« Plus stable que moi, c'est cela, Jack ? »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Oh si, je pense que c'était exactement ce que vous vouliez dire. J'y réfléchirai. »

« Bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Mais je pense que je déclinerai votre proposition. J'aurai beaucoup de mal à travailler pour quelqu'un en qui je n'ai plus aucune confiance. »

« Je comprends votre ressentiment. Mais prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir, nous avons un nouveau tueur sur les bras et vous pourriez sauver des vies.»

« Au revoir, Jack. » coupa l'empathe en le raccompagnant à la porte, sans demander de précisions.

Il savait qu'Hannibal n'avait tué personne récemment, et l'inspecteur avait parlé d'un tueur, non de deux, donc il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Matthew et Randall. Néanmoins, il réfléchirait tout de même à sa proposition, pour la seule et simple bonne raison que s'il revenait sur le terrain, il paraîtrait du côté du détective et par extension, de la justice. Il pourrait profiter de cette position pour le tromper et l'orienter vers de mauvaises pistes si jamais il se rapprochait un peu trop de lui et d'Hannibal, même s'il pensait que ça n'arriverait pas de sitôt. Son amant était extrêmement prudent et intelligent. Jack aussi l'était, mais ces derniers temps, il ne l'avait pas tellement montré.Il était clair que quelque chose de difficile et personnel l'avait empêché de venir le voir à l'asile, mais de là à ce qu'il néglige la piste certes, assez mince, qui concernait Mason, ça avait vraiment été une grosse erreur. Le genre d'erreur qu'il ne commettait jamais à l'époque où Bella n'était pas malade.

Lorsque Hannibal rentra après sa journée, Will lui parla de la visite de Jack pendant qu'ils préparaient le dîner ensemble et le médecin lui présenta les mêmes points positifs que ceux auxquels il avait déjà songé s'il acceptait son offre. Le psychiatre ajouta tout de même qu'il n'avait aucune obligation d'accepter s'il n'en avait pas envie.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé d'accepter, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de vivre totalement à ta charge. Je veux faire ma part. »

« Je connais un endroit où tu pourrais travailler. Tu t'y connais en mécanique. »

« Je me débrouille, oui. Ils cherchent de la main d'œuvre dans un garage ? »

« Oui, et ça n'est pas loin d'ici. C'est à toi de voir, Will. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Et c'est qu'il fit les jours suivants, mais sans en faire une idée fixe. Il profita largement de la vie de couple avec le médecin qui faisait au mieux pour être le plus présent possible, et il se rapprocha un peu d'Alana et Margot qui venaient souvent leur rendre visite ou dîner avec eux, même si ce n'était pas toujours pour longtemps. Will avait apprécié Alana dès leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait dû se dénuder devant le personnel soignant, des gens qui étaient pour lui de parfaits inconnus, et où elle avait été la seule à soigneusement évité de le regarder plus bas qu'au niveau du torse. Son sourire compatissant et l'humanité qu'elle avait toujours manifesté envers lui ensuite, même lorsqu'elle ne savait pas encore qu'il était innocent, la lui avait rendu très sympathique. Elle était également l'amie d'Hannibal et elle les défendrait tous les deux si l'opportunité lui en était donnée, tout comme les deux hommes les protégeraient, elle et Margot.

Pourtant, il avait récemment développé une vague antipathie pour la jolie infirmière à cause du rôle d'amante qu'elle jouait auprès du psychiatre, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était injuste, et même ridicule. Alana ne ressentait plus rien pour Hannibal, et si elle cachait son attrait pour Margot en-dehors des murs sécurisants de leur demeure, à l'intérieur il n'en était rien. Il l'avait vue échanger un long baiser avec la désormais seule héritière des Verger après un dîner qu'ils avaient partagé tous les quatre. Le couple féminin était techniquement à l'abri des regards dans la cuisine, mais Will avait cédé à la curiosité et joué les voyeurs un court instant, surprenant la scène du baiser qui l'avait totalement attendri. Il se souvenait parfaitement du visage de Margot à cet instant. La jeune femme aux yeux dont la couleur était entre le bleu et le vert souriait rarement et présentait souvent une expression froide, presque dure, et il avait découvert une autre personne ce soir là, alors que ses lèvres découvraient ses dents en un beau sourire détendu et heureux.

Mais ils n'avaient pas reçu uniquement la visite des deux femmes, au grand déplaisir de Will. Tobias Budge était également venu seul, en début de semaine, peu après son emménagement. L'homme s'était montré poli envers lui comme à son habitude, mais il avait rapidement emmené la conversation sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien, celui de la musique. Heureusement, Will avait une excellente mémoire et Hannibal lui avait déjà patiemment expliqué une bonne partie des termes techniques, aussi il avait pu intervenir quelques fois dans la conversation avant d'être totalement perdu. Au ton animé de la voix de son amant, il avait compris que ce dernier appréciait réellement la conversation du médecin noir, alors il l'avait laissé en profiter pendant que lui-même allait prendre l'air et s'occuper de ses chiens.

A son retour, Hannibal avait orienté subtilement la conversation vers d'autres sujets afin qu'il ne se sente pas exclu, et Will n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler sa satisfaction en voyant que ne pas être la priorité du psychiatre agaçait Tobias. Lorsque ce dernier était enfin parti, les amants tueurs avaient partagé la même douche puis étaient allé se coucher, mais pas pour dormir. Ils parlaient souvent longuement, allongés l'un contre l'autre, et ce soir-là était semblable aux autres.

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée, William ? »

Le son de la voix d'Hannibal était caressant, comme du velours aux oreilles de Will qui appréciait davantage les notes graves et l'accent balte de son amant que tout autre musique.

« Majoritairement, oui. »

« Notre invité s'est montré effroyablement impoli, pourtant. »

« Et bien, il m'a volontairement exclu de la conversation mais tu as su y remédier. Mais il est clair qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Je gêne ses plans... »

« Et quels sont-ils, selon toi ? »

« Avoir plus d'intérêt à tes yeux que moi. C'est un petit oiseau timide qui a quelques meurtres à son actif sans doute, mais rien de bien intéressant. Il souhaiterait agir sous l'aile protectrice d'un oiseau de plus grande envergure... Et je pense qu'il apprécie sincèrement ta compagnie, bien qu'il ne t'aime pas. »

« On croirait entendre Matthew. »

« J'aime assez cette métaphore. Et je les aime beaucoup, lui et Randall.J'aimerais que nous allions les voir, à l'occasion. »

« A une seule condition. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'apporterai le repas. »

Will rit et vola un petit baiser au lituanien, puis il reprit la conversation en caressant ses cicatrices aux mains, si semblables aux siennes.

« Très bien. Peut-être que ce repas pourrait être composé de notre invité indélicat. »

« Je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée, mais j'aimerais attendre encore un peu. Pas longtemps, juste que l'occasion se présente. »

Le plus jeune marqua son accord d'un nouveau baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de son amant puis l'attira à lui, montrant clairement son désir de faire l'amour, ce qu'ils firent longuement.

La semaine suivante, Will prit sa décision à propos du travail qu'il voulait faire et appela Jack. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que ce dernier lui propose de venir le chercher le jour-même, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien prévu de particulier, il accepta. Myriam accompagnait le détective et salua Will, discutant avec lui à l'arrière de la voiture de leur employeur.

« Ravie de vous revoir monsieur Graham. J'avais fait la promesse de venir vous rendre visite, mais vous étiez sorti lorsque je suis venue. Et introuvable. »

« C'est gentil à vous d'être venue. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance à présent que nous allons travailler ensemble. Vous avez déjà vu la scène du crime ? »

« Non, il n'y que Jack qui l'ait déjà vue. »

« Et ce n'est pas beau à voir » prévint le grand homme au pardessus beige, les invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur d'un hôtel miteux. La victime était agenouillée devant le lit, le dos mutilé et les côtes déployées comme deux ailes faites d'os et de chair à vif. Jack annonça que qu'il s'agissait de la troisième victime de ce tueur, qui avait déjà tué un couple précédemment. Will comprit que c'était l'enquête sur laquelle le détective enquêtait lorsqu'il était venu le voir, et que malgré les premiers éléments permettant d'établir un profil donnés par Myriam, ils n'étaient sur aucune piste sérieuse. Le profiler-non-officiel demanda une couverture pour pouvoir s'étendre là où, il en était certain, le tueur avait dormi, puis il ferma les yeux. Myriam elle ne les fermait jamais, n'en ayant pas besoin pour se concentrer, ou redoutant peut-être d'entrer trop profondément dans l'esprit du tueur. Will, lui, y plongeait à chaque fois, et autrefois il aurait bien pu ne pas refaire surface, ou en ressortir différent. Cela ne risquait plus de lui arriver à présent, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qui il était.

« Cet homme est terrifié. Il est perdu, confus et...il ne sait peut-être plus qui il est, par moments. »

« Pourquoi leur fait-il ça ? » demanda Jack.

« Ils les considèrent comme des pécheurs. » répondit Myriam.

« Absolument. Mais ils ne le restent pas...Il les transforme. Il en fait des anges pour veiller sur son sommeil...Il a très peur de mourir dans son sommeil. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mourrait ? »

« Pas pourquoi, quand. Je crois que...qu'il est malade. Ou il se pense malade, le genre de maladie incurable. Il est désespéré, et il va tuer, encore, ou bien s'en prendre à lui-même. »

« Ou les deux... »

Ils avaient continués un moment à affiner le profil du tueur, leur équipe fonctionnant assez bien même si Will avait pu sentir chez Myriam une volonté de se démarquer et de se mettre en avant. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, elle était la nouvelle recrue de Jack et elle voulait s'assurer de rester importante à ses yeux. La jeune femme était, malgré cette relative rivalité, assez ouverte, polie et agréable. Et elle lui souriait beaucoup, sans que ça ne semble jamais forcé, et pourtant Will n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle était attirée physiquement par lui. C'était...autre chose. Pendant que Jack parlait à un membre de la police (lui et son équipe travaillaient en duo avec elle, s'échangeant des informations pour que l'enquête avance plus vite, même si Jack espérait débusquer le criminel le premier), Will qui était resté seul avec Myriam lui demanda :

« Je vous suis sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« A cause de ce que j'ai traversé ? A cause de notre don qui est assez similaire ? »

« Ce sont de bonnes raisons, non ? »

« Mais ce ne sont pas les seules, j'ai tort ? »

La jeune femme rit et secoua légèrement la tête.

« On ne peut rien vous cacher. Vous ressemblez à mon frère, Henry. Même âge, même taille...même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux. »

« Je vois. Qu'exerce-t-il comme métier ? »

« Il est conducteur de trains. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh, simple curiosité. Comment est-ce que Jack se comporte avec vous ? »

« Bien. Il est exigeant mais il ne me pousse pas à...dépasser mes limites. Je ne fais pas les choses à votre façon, je le lui ai dis dès le départ et il respecte ça. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué pour votre méthode. Vous vous protégez, et je ne vous dirais certainement pas que vous avez tort. Je m'étonne juste que Jack n'ait pas tenté de vous pousser, au moins une fois ou deux pour voir votre réaction. »

« Ce qui s'est passé avec vous lui a peut-être servi de leçon. Nous verrons bien à l'avenir comme évoluera son comportement vis-à-vis de nous, surtout si on tombe sur un cas plus sérieux que celui-ci. »

« Il ne vous parait pas sérieux ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Ce que cet homme fait à ses victimes est horrible, mais je suis sûre que vous avez raison : il est malade, psychologiquement et physiquement. Alors tôt ou tard...Même si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, il s'arrêtera de tuer. Mais bien sûr, je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour le trouver et éviter qu'il y ait de nouvelles victimes ! »

« Bien entendu. »

« Vous devez me trouver insensible. »

« Pas du tout. Vous ne l'êtes pas. Et votre raisonnement est parfaitement logique. »

Myriam hocha doucement la tête, visiblement soulagée et Will réprima un sourire amusé en songeant que c'était elle qui le trouverait certainement horrible, si elle savait tout à son sujet. Après sa conversation avec elle, il discuta un moment avec les policiers qui venaient d'échanger leurs informations avec Jack. L'affaire de l'Empaleur avait fait grand bruit et son accusation à tort également, ce qui lui conférait maintenant un statut de victime tout à fait plaisant. Il en joua en plaçant toujours une bonne part de vérité dans ses réponses aux nombreuses questions des agents, avouant qu'il était véritablement perturbé lorsqu'il était entré à l'asile, bien que très loin d'être un criminel, et qu'il devait énormément au docteur Lecter. Lorsque leur curiosité fut assouvie, Jack les raccompagna lui et Myriam, et Will retrouva avec grand plaisir la maison de maître qu'il considérait comme la sienne à présent.

Hannibal se montra curieux à propos de tout, lui demandant des détails sur l'affaire, comment s'étaient comportés Jack et Myriam, et surtout comment il s'était senti, mais l'empathe le rassura rapidement à ce sujet avant de l'interroger à son tour. Il lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée et lui posa quelques questions à propos de ses patients. Il commençait à connaître toutes leurs pathologies parce que le psychiatre ne respectait pas vraiment le secret professionnel, une fois confortablement entouré des bras de son amant et loin de toutes possibles oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils passaient une soirée tranquille à jouer à des jeux de réflexion (Hannibal en avait toute une collection allant du classique jeu d'échec à des jeux provenant d'un peu partout dans le monde, que Will n'avait jamais vu auparavant et dont il lui avait patiemment expliqué les règles) lorsque les chiens se mirent à aboyer.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Will, légèrement contrarié d'être dérangé à une heure aussi tardive.

« Non. » lui répondit le tueur en série qui tenta de garder un visage neutre mais dont la légère contraction des traits trahissaient l'irritation. Leur visiteur nocturne allait être bien reçu et cela réjouissait Will qui suivit des yeux son compagnon se diriger vers la porte, mais dont l'amusement retomba bien vite en reconnaissant la voix de Tobias.

« Bonsoir, docteur Lecter. Je m'excuse de vous rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive, mais puis-je entrer une minute ? Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. »

Le médecin s'écarta pour laisser entrer son confrère qui lui remis aussitôt une boîte destinée à contenir des denrées alimentaires et Will devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait d'organes fraîchement prélevés. Hannibal remercia poliment le visiteur tardif et lui demanda d'où ils provenaient, recevant une réponse à sa question sous forme de photographies. Will se leva à ce moment et ne se gêna pas pour regarder en même temps qu'Hannibal ce qui était clairement une déclaration de Tobias à son attention.

« Étranglé avec une corde à piano...J'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un musicien qui nuisait à l'orchestre ? » demanda Will en observant le cadavre maintenu par d'autres cordes à piano en position agenouillée, la tête baissée comme pour exprimer le repentir.

« Un pianiste, oui. » accorda Tobias, bien que clairement ennuyé par la présence de Will qui continua à commenter son « travail » sans aucune gêne :

« Vous avez voulu le mettre en scène pour rendre hommage à l'art de mon compagnon, mais c'est un peu brouillon. »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, monsieur Graham. »

« Ne sois pas aussi dur avec notre ami, William. Il s'est donné du mal et j'apprécie l'attention. Restez donc un peu avec nous, Tobias. Et dites-moi, avez-vous conservé l'arme du crime ?»

« Avec plaisir. Et oui, je l'ai emportée avec moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en débarrasser. Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais la voir, si vous le permettez. Ce n'est plus une simple corde à piano, c'est l'instrument qui a servi pour la création de votre première œuvre. »

« Bien sûr. Les autres meurtres n'étaient que des...premiers jets. »

« Les autres seront parfaits. Je vous aiderai. » promis le médecin en s'empara de la corde tâchée de sang enroulée serrée et soigneusement rangée dans une petite pochette transparente. Il sourit légèrement en la regardant, et plus encore quand Tobias lui proposa de la garder, ce qu'il accepta.

Hannibal poursuivit son petit jeu en ignorant ensuite Will qui, faisant mine d'être vexé, resta dans son coin à les observer tout en sirotant le vin que le psychiatre leur avait servi à tous les trois pour l'occasion. Même si le jeune tueur n'avait pas le palais suffisamment développé pour reconnaître un vin avec précision, il ne s'inquiétait jamais de savoir ce qu'il allait boire : Hannibal n'avait pratiquement que des grands crûs, et tout ce qui se trouvait à sa table était toujours excellent. Mais outre le goût du vin, il avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir, parce qu'il était évident que son compagnon avait quelque chose en tête en agissant de la sorte. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand, profitant du passage de Tobias aux commodités, il lui remis la corde de piano avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses attentes.

Will retira ses chaussures, s'allongea dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, mais il resta concentré sur les sons ambiants et entendit Tobias descendre les escaliers et revenir dans le salon. Il retint de justesse un sourire lorsque ce dernier demanda :

« Il ne tient pas l'alcool ? »

« Il a eu une longue journée. Laissons-le dormir, et discutons encore un peu, mon ami. »

Patiemment, Will attendit que la conversation soit bien entamée et que le rythme de paroles de Tobias s'accélère, trahissant son enthousiasme et sa pleine concentration vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Attentif, il nota aussi que Tobias se trouvait plus proche de lui qu'Hannibal, et qu'il lui tournait sûrement le dos, ce qu'il vérifia en entrouvrant à peine les yeux. Il se redressa le plus silencieusement possible, Hannibal prenant soin d'entretenir la conversation tandis qu'il approchait, la corde à piano formant un arc qu'il passerait par-dessus la tête de leur invité avant de la tirer vers lui. En avançant à chaussettes sur le tapis, il était aussi silencieux qu'une ombre mais Tobias, comme n'importe quel être humain, pouvait sentir une présence dans son dos et il s'arrêta de parler, le psychiatre le regardant avec une curiosité feinte mais parfaitement convaincante. Le tueur noir émit un hoquet de surprise quand la corde se pressa contre sa gorge et que ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Will n'avait pas choisi une approche classique pour l'étrangler : il s'était tenu dos à dos avec sa victime, avait passer la corde par-dessus la tête de ce dernier à l'aveugle, puis avait serré autant que possible en se penchant en avant pour soulever l'homme et l'étrangler plus efficacement. Il grogna de douleur quand ce dernier se débattit et lui flanqua des coups de talons dans les jambes, mais il tint bon et bientôt, Tobias s'immobilisa.

« Arrête. » lui demanda Hannibal, et son compagnon laissa aussitôt tomber sa charge humaine.

Le psychiatre souleva la tête de l'homme inconscient pour retirer le tapis en-dessous, le remplaçant par un plastique pour empêcher le sang de couler sur le plancher car sa gorge avait été entaillée par la corde à piano, de façon non mortelle.

« Il vit encore. »

« Oui, et il va se réveiller bientôt. » répondit le médecin en liant les membres de leur victime avec une variante de gros scotch qui était parfait pour cet usage. Il en appliqua aussi une large bande sur la bouche de l'homme, récoltant un regard curieux de la part de Will avant de s'éloigner. Il revint avec une trousse qui était entre celle du bricoleur et celle du chirurgien et en retira un scalpel qu'il posa à côté de Tobias. Il dénuda ensuite la poitrine de ce dernier et enfonça la lame au niveau du sternum, ce qui provoqua aussitôt le réveil de l'homme qui ouvrit largement les yeux, son gémissement de douleur et de stupeur étouffé par le papier collant épais.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« L'inciser jusqu'ici...repousser la chair sur les côtés afin de révéler les côtes, et enfin les briser pour atteindre son cœur. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne t'a pas offensé. »

Alors que la lame glissait de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, Tobias se débattit autant que possible avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Will, sachant que, même s'il avait fait de ce dernier un ennemi, il avait plus de chance d'obtenir un peu de clémence de sa part que de celle d'Hannibal.

« Il est passé sans prévenir à une heure tardive et il t'a ignoré à plusieurs reprises. »

« Il s'est excusé pour l'heure tardive et t'a offert un présent. Si quelqu'un devait être offensé, ce serait moi. » argumenta l'empathe, en posant une main sur celle de son compagnon. Aussitôt, la lame cessa sa descente et Will reporta le regard sur le visage du condamné, atteint par les quelques larmes de douleur et de panique qui assombrissaient ses joues. Après quoi, il releva la tête pour regarder Hannibal dans les yeux.

« Vas-tu l'exposer ? »

« Non, ce serait trop risqué. »

« L'esthétique t'es plus chère que la douleur. Si tu peux te passer de la première, tu peux également te passer de la seconde. Laisse-le moi. Tu pourras toujours prendre son cœur ensuite. »

« Veux-tu que je te le laisse parce que tu veux le tuer toi-même, ou parce que tu veux lui éviter une souffrance plus grande que celle que tu vas lui infliger ? »

Will soupira doucement, ayant la désagréable impression de marcher sur des œufs par moments avec son compagnon, mais il agit de la façon qu'il pensait être la meilleure : en répondant avec franchise.

« Les deux. Tu m'as donné la corde, tu m'as laissé commencer à l'étrangler. Tu me l'as offert, et j'accepte ce cadeau, comme j'ai accepté le premier. J'ai...envie de retrouver les sensations du premier. Mais j'admets que sa souffrance me touche, oui. »

« Tu pourrais ne pas la ressentir, si tu le désirais ? »

« Oui, je pourrais. Je pourrais n'être qu'un témoin extérieur de la scène, ignorer mon empathie. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour Mason. Mais je ne peux pas le faire alors que je considère que ce n'est pas...mérité. Sinon j'y perdrais mon âme. Je suis désolé si cela te déçois, mais c'est ma limite. »

« Cela ne me déçoit pas. » affirma le cannibale en caressant la joue de Will de son pouce, puis il ajouta « Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin de lui faire éprouver davantage de douleur pour retrouver les mêmes sensations que la première fois. »

« Nous verrons bien. »

Tobias émit une nouvelle plainte étouffée et Will passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Shhh. Cela ira vite. »

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du chirurgien noir, il posa les mains sur sa gorge sans attendre et serra de toutes ses forces. Il apprécia tous les éléments de sa lutte pour rester en vie, les soubresauts de son corps alors qu'il était à la limite entre la vie et la mort, et la fin abrupte de l'ensemble. Ça avait rapide, comme il le souhaitait, mais indéniablement il n'y avait pas pris le même plaisir que lors de son premier meurtre.

« Satisfait ? » demanda Hannibal.

« Oui. Ce n'était pas aussi intense que la fois précédente, c'est vrai mais...ça nécessite juste quelques ajustements. Le choix de la victime, également. Mais pas la méthode. C'est ma façon de faire et elle me convient. »

« L'empaleur et l'étrangleur... »

« Ne formons nous pas un joli couple ? » le taquina Will en souriant , aucunement dérangé par la présence du cadavre. Son compagnon ne releva pas, et annonça avec sérieux :

« Il va falloir s'en débarrasser. Il n'a pas pris sa voiture pour venir ici, et vu l'heure, il y a peu de chances que quelqu'un l'ait vu entrer chez nous. »

« J'imagine que tu as déjà une idée sur la question. »

« Certainement. Aide-moi à le transporter à la cave, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Il y a une cave dans cette maison ? »

« Pas officiellement. »

Hannibal alla chercher une clé soigneusement cachée à l'intérieur d'un mécanisme d'horloge puis l'emmena jusqu'à un pan de couloir sans grand intérêt où se trouvait une armoire qui semblait affreusement lourde, mais qui ne l'était pas. Le psychiatre la déplaça seul et révéla une porte qu'il ouvrit tandis que Will traînait le cadavre de Tobias jusque-là. Ils le portèrent ensuite ensemble jusqu'en bas des marches, puis Hannibal alluma la lumière et alla tirer l'armoire et refermer la porte, les enfermant dans le sous-sol.

Will qui n'aimait pas les endroits clos (et encore moins depuis son séjour dans une cellule capitonnée) se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, mais il surmonta sa répugnance et observa son environnement en frissonnant. L'endroit était trop propre et net pour une cave, et tout le matériel pour opérer s'y trouvait, ainsi que d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas le but de soigner.

« Tu as déjà détenu quelqu'un ici. »

« Ce n'est pas une question, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as vraiment un don... »

« Occupons-nous du corps. » coupa Will, n'ayant aucune envie de s'éterniser.

« Je peux m'en occuper seul, si cet endroit te rend trop inconfortable. »

« Mais ça va te prendre plus longtemps et je te veux auprès de moi. Je peux surmonter ça...Ça va passer, c'était juste un peu étrange cette fois. D'habitude c'est plus comme...un fragment, un écho suspendu dans les airs...Là c'était...froid. Comme un seau d'eau glacée versé sur ma nuque. Quelqu'un a vraiment eu la peur de sa vie, ici. »

« Oui, c'était quelqu'un qui était très proche de découvrir qui je suis. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Sauf si bien sûr, tu souhaites que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé. »

« Peut-être plus tard. »

Will aida son amant à hisser Tobias sur un plan de travail puis le regarda lui enlever une bonne partie de la peau du crâne et ensuite...les dents ?

« Vois-tu les barils là-bas ? C'est de l'acide. »

« Je vois...tu vas le couper en morceaux pour qu'il y entre, et il se dissoudra peu à peu. Mais pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

L'empathe désigna d'un petit signe de tête les dents déjà prélevées aisément à coups de masse frappée sur un petit instrument à bout plat dont il ignorait le nom.

« Les cheveux et les dents sont très difficiles à dissoudre. Pour les cheveux, il suffit de les brûler, pour les dents, il faudra s'en débarrasser. Je compte combler le puits dans la cour, je trouve que c'est dangereux alors qu'un enfant vient jouer régulièrement... »

« Si régulièrement que je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »

« Il est plutôt timide. Il venait s'occuper de tes chiens avec sa mère lorsque tu étais absent, mais à présent que tu es là, ils doivent avoir peur de nous déranger. Je les inviterai bientôt. »

« Uniquement pour avoir une bonne raison de combler le puits ? »

« Non. Je pourrais me débarrasser des dents ailleurs. Mais il me parait normal de les remercier pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté. A présent, laisse-moi terminer, William. Je te rejoins rapidement. » affirma le cannibale, en lui tendant la clé de la porte de la cave. Ce dernier hocha la tête, soulagé de pouvoir retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je laisse ouvert, tu fermeras à clé et tu la remettras à sa place lorsque tu remonteras. En attendant, je la garde sur moi. »

« Très bien. » répondit vaguement le psychiatre en commençant à démembrer leur victime.

Will s'éloigna et frissonna une première fois en touchant la rampe pour remonter, et une seconde fois, plus violemment lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir où la température était pourtant plus élevée. Il s'apprêta à pousser l'armoire pour dissimuler la porte, juste au cas où, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la confiance que plaçait son amant en lui. Car il tenait littéralement sa vie entre ses mains, sous la forme de la petite clé argentée qu'il lui avait remise presque négligemment. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu refermer la porte à clé, la dissimuler derrière l'armoire et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Ni Margot ni Alana ne devait connaître l'existence du sous-sol, et Margot, travaillant pour Hannibal, appellerait certainement la police pour signaler sa disparition. Ou bien il pourrait s'en charger lui-même...

Il jouerait les amis inquiets en sachant que le criminel le plus dangereux de son époque se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, mourant de faim et méditant sur son erreur de lui avoir fait confiance. Le De Vinci du crime, l'Empaleur finalement vaincu pour s'être laissé aller à éprouver des sentiments assez forts pour qu'ils vaillent la peine de tout risquer. Will sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant la douleur qu'éprouverait son amant devant une telle trahison, de même qu'il l'imagina assis juste derrière la porte, épuisé et abandonné. Il détesta chacune de ses pensées, mais comment souvent, il était incapable de les arrêter. Il imaginait toujours le pire, même s'il n'avait aucun désir de faire la moindre de ces choses à Hannibal. Il regagna le salon et s'y coucha, puis il porta la clé à ses lèvres avant la ranger soigneusement dans la poche de sa chemise.

Comme promis, le psychiatre ne fut pas long et lorsqu'il remonta au salon, Will lui remit immédiatement la clé. Hannibal alla refermer la porte de la cave, puis rangea aussitôt la clé dans sa cachette. L'horloge était accrochée assez haut, et même si Hannibal était grand, il devait se tendre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le mécanisme. Replacer le petit objet brillant demandait un peu de concentration et il manqua de sursauter en sentant les bras de Will se refermer autour de sa taille, mais sourit en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il se retourna dès que ce dernier le relâcha légèrement et le prit à son tour dans ses bras, sachant très bien tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le tester (s'il n'avait pas eu totalement confiance en lui, jamais il ne l'aurait placé dans cette situation) mais il savait comment fonctionnait son esprit. Et à quel genre de choses il pouvait penser, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Néanmoins, la façon dont l'empathe le serra et l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours lui indiqua de façon plus précise à quel point il avait détesté le scénario qui s'était joué dans son esprit, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Hannibal ? » l'appela doucement Will pour obtenir son attention.

« Mmh ? »

Le jeune homme lui montra le paquet qu'il avait remonté de la cave et déposé sur la table basse, puis il lui demanda avec un sourire, et en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Tu me ferais un petit-déjeuner nocturne ? Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de viande... »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. Et même les chiens en auront. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne cuisine pour nous que ce que je prélève moi-même. Mais ce serait dommage de ne rien faire du dernier présent de Tobias. »


	37. Jalousie

Chapitre 37 : Jalousie

L'affaire du tueur aux anges ne pris pas beaucoup de temps à être résolue. Ce dernier fut retrouvé pendu dans une grange par le fermier à qui elle appartenait, quelques jours après la disparition de Tobias. Il avait été incapable de pratiquer les découpes nécessaires sur lui-même pour créer le même type d'ailes sanglantes dont il avait pourvu ses victimes, mais il avait trouvé une alternative intéressante. Il avait trouvé un motif d'ailes en métal et avait passé ce dernier au chalumeau avant de plaquer son dos contre celui-ci, et ensuite, il avait fait le grand saut. Un tour rapide dans le voisinage appris à Jack, Will et Myriam l'endroit exact où le tueur avait trouvé le motif idéal: sur la grille d'une petite chapelle située pas très loin de la grange. De la chair s'y trouvait encore collée et une équipe de nettoyage fut rapidement appelée sur les lieux pour éviter un choc aux fidèles. Will se retrouva donc sans enquêtes à résoudre pour un moment et il en profita pour faire quelques travaux dans la demeure d'Hannibal, comme de combler ce puis fort dangereux dans la cour.

Le couple en profita également pour rendre visite à Randall et Matthew, passant chez eux l'après-midi et la soirée. Ils partagèrent tous les quatre un excellent dîner composé en grande majorité de la chair de Tobias accompagnés de fruits et légumes de saison. Les quatre tueurs avaient trouvé un équilibre et même si Hannibal restait plus réservé que les autres, aucun d'entre eux n'était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ils se faisaient confiance et Will songea à nouveau à l'image utilisée par Matthew. Il sourit en imaginant son compagnon en faucon qui en abritait trois plus petits sous ses ailes, tout en écoutant le récit de la première chasse du jeune couple. Il se sentit désolé pour le sans-abri qu'ils avaient tué, mais pas coupable. Bien sûr, il savait ce que faisaient ses deux amis, mais il avait définitivement renoncé à son idée de justice comme il la concevait avant son entrée à l'asile. Quand ils eurent terminé leur récit, Hannibal leur parla plus en détails de la mort de Tobias et leur présenta quelques dents qu'il avait conservées. Will songeait que le couple refuserait peut-être le présent, ne voulant collecter que des dents provenant de leurs propres victimes, mais ils acceptèrent immédiatement, ainsi que le cadeau supplémentaire du médecin. Le profiler le regarda avec curiosité lorsqu'il présenta une dent unique à ses amis :

« Elle appartient à Mason. Je l'ai prise le soir de sa mort. Je comptais vous en faire cadeau, mais je l'avais oubliée. » expliqua Hannibal.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, docteur. Nous regrettions beaucoup de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'en récupérer une ce soir-là. Merci beaucoup. »

Hannibal sourit et fit un petit signe de tête au couple, puis il se tourna vers Will qui souriait aussi. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait en paix, calme et serein. Il l'était toujours quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison à un policier qui désirait voir Hannibal dans le cadre de l'enquête sur la disparition de Tobias.

« Le docteur Lecter est en consultation. Il devrait avoir terminé dans...mmh, une vingtaine de minutes je dirais. Mais entrez, vous pouvez attendre au salon si vous voulez. »

« Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? »

« Will Graham. Je suis son colocataire, et un de ses anciens patients. »

« Et vous vivez chez lui ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, je suis son colocataire. »

« Mmh mmh. Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous ? »

« C'est un ami très cher. Sans son aide, je serais probablement toujours dans une cellule à l'asile. »

« Oh oui, je me souviens de vous. Vous travaillez pour le détective Crawford, non ? »

« Depuis peu oui, Jack ne semble pas pouvoir se passer de moi. Mais comme j'étais sans emploi à la sortie de l'asile, Hannibal m'a proposé de vivre chez lui et j'avoue beaucoup m'y plaire. Sa cuisine est extraordinaire. »

Will avait d'abord appelé Hannibal par son titre de docteur, comme il le faisait avec les clients qui venaient sonner chez eux, mais il avait opté pour son prénom ensuite car ils ne cachaient pas le fait qu'ils étaient amis. Il appelait également Jack par son prénom, et il assumait pleinement apprécier vivre chez le psychiatre. Se montrer trop discret aurait pu paraître louche, mais en faire trop également. Jusqu'à présent, il dosait parfaitement avec ceux qui se montraient curieux à propos de leur situation peu habituelle. Le policier ne lui posa d'ailleurs plus de questions sur leur relation, répondant avec le sourire :

« Oh sûrement pas mieux que ma femme. C'est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, elle est imbattable, surtout en pâtisserie. »

« Attendez un instant... »

Will revint avec du thé et deux belles parts de baba au rhum aux pommes accompagné de glace à la vanille maison. Dès la première bouchée, le policier fut conquis et il reconnu que le dessert du psychiatre était infiniment meilleur que ceux de sa femme. Lorsque Hannibal raccompagna son patient, le gardien de la paix resta assis, mais dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, il se présenta à lui et le félicita vivement pour sa pâtisserie « simplement extraordinaire ». Will sourit et se retira dans sa chambre pendant que l'amateur de gâteaux interrogeait son amant, mais il garda son oreille près de la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Les questions portaient toutes sur Tobias et Hannibal répondit comme un ami du disparu l'aurait fait : il se montra inquiet, parla des qualités de l'homme qui était un grand amateur de musique, quelqu'un de charmant, discret et poli, mais aussi un excellent chirurgien qui manquait à l'équipe. Lorsque le moustachu demanda s'il pensait que Tobias avait des ennemis, il lui répondit catégoriquement que non, et qu'il pensait que son ami avait soit eu un accident, soit qu'il était tombé sur une mauvaise personne, ce qui fit sourire Will derrière la porte. Le policier lui posa encore une ou deux questions et le remercia, repartant avec la dernière part de gâteau que le psychiatre lui avait donnée, bien à l'abri dans une boîte prévue à cet effet.

Quand il fut parti, Will retrouva Hannibal et déplora la perte de la dernière part de baba au rhum. Ce dernier regarda sa montre et lui annonça qu' ils avaient tout le temps de cuisiner car son prochain patient ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures. Le profiler qui avait pris goût à l'activité accepta aussitôt et ils se mirent au travail. Il profita de petits instants de joie simples comme celui-ci tout au long de la semaine, mais il garda à l'esprit ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout prévoir, mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté s'il avait à combattre quelqu'un. Il demanda à son amant de lui apprendre à se battre, et ce dernier ne le ménagea pas. Quelques bleus n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, et il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, mais lorsqu'il fut coupé à la main alors qu'ils s'entraînaient à manier le sabre japonais, il fut incapable de continuer à tenir son arme. Hannibal le soigna immédiatement, lui bandant la main après avoir appliqué une crème cicatrisante et vérifié que la coupure n'était pas trop profonde.

« Tu avais dit...que tu me montrerais comment résister à la douleur. » lui rappela l'empathe.

« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est tard c'est vrai, mais au moins on ne risquera pas d'être dérangés.»

« Attends-moi dans la chambre. »

Will hocha la tête et monta à l'étage, puis il patienta quelques instants le temps que son amant revienne avec deux objets pour le moins étranges. Il lui remit le premier, une boîte en bois avec des parois de verre contenant un labyrinthe sur plusieurs niveaux. Chaque niveau était amovible et pouvait faire un tour complet sur lui-même en étant manipulé de l'extérieur, afin que la bille introduite par le dessus puisse descendre un à un tous les niveaux et ressortir par le bas. Hannibal l'observa manipuler l'objet avec attention et lui sourit lorsqu'il fit ressortir la bille après environ sept minutes.

« C'est un temps excellent. »

«Bien, mais en quoi est-ce que ça va m'aider à gérer la douleur ? »

« Ceci ? En rien. C'est simplement que ça nécessite de la réflexion, et qu'il est difficile de réfléchir lorsque l'on souffre. Si tu parviens à te concentrer malgré la douleur et à faire un temps semblable, c'est que tu te maîtriseras suffisamment. »

« Et pour ce qui est de...me faire souffrir ? »

Hannibal lui présenta le second objet qui ressemblait à un très long crayon en métal qui se branchait sur une simple prise.

« Ceci produit des décharges électriques douloureuses mais ne présente aucun danger. Aucun risque de brûlures, à moins de volontairement prolonger la décharge. Tend la main. »

Avec un soupir, le plus jeune tueur obéit et tendit sa main, paume vers le haut. Le médecin y déposa l'embout métallique et pressa le doigt sur la commande, un très court instant de sorte que la décharge ne dura qu'une seconde.

« Aïe ! »

« Enlève le haut, nous commençons. »

Will n'était ni contraint ni forcé, ce qui faisait toute la différence avec l'épisode où Mason l'avait torturé d'une façon assez semblable, mais ça le lui rappela malgré tout et il fit la moue.

« A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ? » demanda le médecin.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Il se dénuda en partie puis s'empara du casse-tête, commençant à tenter le résoudre alors qu'Hannibal lui envoyait une première décharge au niveau de l'épaule. Il serra les dents par fierté cette fois et resta concentré, mais il gémit à partir de la quatrième. Après la cinquième, le médecin délaissa son bras pour son dos et commença par la nuque, le faisant gémir de douleur. Il s'était écoulé une dizaine de minutes et l'empathe n'avait fait passer que le premier étage à la bille. Lorsqu'il parvint à la moitié du casse-tête, il le posa sur le lit.

« Stop. J'ai...besoin de faire une pause. »

« Très bien. »

Le lituanien assit à ses côtés le fit s'allonger et le massa doucement pour le détendre.

« Je n'ai même pas pu terminer. Tu dois me trouver...faible. »

« Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas habitué à gérer la douleur, ton endurance est parfaitement normale. »

« Tu disais que j'étais sensible. »

« Sensible oui, pas faible. La plupart des personnes soumises à la même épreuve auraient tenu moins longtemps que toi. Et ils n'auraient pas fait parcourir à la bille le quart du parcours.»

« Je veux recommencer. »

« On pourrait essayer sans le casse-tête à résoudre. Fixe quelque chose, essaie de ne pas te crisper et respire profondément. N'essaie pas non plus d'être silencieux. On va commencer par cinq contacts, d'accord ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

Le médecin compta de façon à ce que son amant puisse se préparer et termina l'exercice par une série de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. C'était plus facile à supporter que précédemment. Encore. »

« De longues séances ne seront pas forcément plus productives. A chaque jour sa peine. »

« C'est le cas de le dire...Tu t'es entraîné ? Tu as résisté bien mieux que moi lorsque Matthew nous a transpercé les mains. »

« Oui. Et j'ai traversé certaines épreuves qui ont accru ma résistance. Voudrais-tu inverser les rôles ?» demanda le psychiatre en se dénudant.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas besoin de plus d'entraînement je pense, mais je suis curieux de voir comment tu t'en sors avec le casse-tête et la difficulté supplémentaire qu'engendre la douleur. »

Will attrapa l'objet en question et fit descendre les étages restants à la bille pour la replacer au début, puis il le tendit à Hannibal qui le pris et le posa sur sa poitrine. L'empathe lui envoya une petite décharge au niveau du bras qui ne le fit même pas cligner des yeux, et il vérifia que l'objet fonctionnait toujours sur sa propre main, ce qui était le cas. Hannibal lui sourit puis lui demanda de commencer, ce qu'il fit en touchant une zone nettement plus sensible, sa gorge. Une légère crispation de sa mâchoire lui appris qu'il souffrait même s'il se contrôlait parfaitement et qu'il avait déjà fait passer le premier étage à la bille. Will descendit ensuite sur son torse et surprit à avoir envie d'essayer de lui envoyer des décharges à des endroits où ce serait vraiment douloureux. Il céda à ce désir en appliquant la pointe de l'objet métallique au niveau de ses côtés, obtenant un gémissement étouffé.

« Je pensais qu'il ne fallait pas se retenir de vocaliser ? »

« Serrer les dents est aussi une façon de faire. »

« Mmh mmh. »

Le profiler poursuivit en revenant vers le torse, jetant un coup d'œil à son amant en approchant le stylo électrique de ses tétons. Ce dernier resta stoïque et ferma les yeux un bref instant, sa mâchoire se crispant à nouveau sous la douleur lors du choc électrique puis il reprit le casse-tête comme si de rien n'était et le termina.

« Trois minutes, c'est impressionnant. » souffla Will.

« Tu peux continuer même si j'ai sorti la bille du labyrinthe. »

Will fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit, choisissant des endroits sensibles comme les côtes, les mains et les chevilles, puis il passa la pointe le long du corps de son amant du sternum jusqu'à son sexe, lui jetant un nouveau petit regard en coin. Le cannibale lui lança un vague regard de reproche mais n'avait pas l'air inquiet le moins du monde alors qu'il déplaçait l'extrémité du stylo entre ses jambes. Will envoya finalement une nouvelle décharge sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui arrachant un petit sifflement de douleur.

« Tu aimes ça. » lui fit remarquer Hannibal.

« Te faire souffrir ? Non. »

Le tueur en série aux cheveux presque blonds haussa les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers sexe à demi érigé.

« C'est à cause du contexte. Nous sommes au lit, tu es nu et...tu es capable de l'endurer. Ce qui est excitant c'est...parvenir à te faire perdre le contrôle, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. T'entendre gémir...Et te voir détendu malgré tout, parce que tu as confiance en moi. Ça c'est excitant, pas l'idée de te faire vraiment mal. »

Hannibal lui sourit et répondit, sa main remontant le long de sa cuisse :

« Je sais...Je parlais bien de m'infliger de la douleur dans ce genre de contexte. »

« Mmmhhh. » soupira Will, alors que la main du médecin se resserrait autour de son sexe après quelques caresses, puis il ajouta : « Tu veux jouer...à ce jeu-là ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Très bien...je vais penser à un nombre de 1 à 5. Si tu trouves, tu auras une récompense...si tu te trompes... »

« Ça me convient. » affirma le médecin, puis il demanda : « Tu as le nombre en tête ? »

« Oui. »

« Cinq. »

Will attira le médecin contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, frottant avec sensualité son corps contre le sien, puis il s'arrêta.

« Deux. »

L'empathe secoua négativement la tête et le retourna sur le lit pour avoir accès à son dos. Avec la pointe de l' instrument en métal, il dessina un trois dans le bas de ses reins avant de lui envoyer une petite décharge qui le fit frémir.

« Un. »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Il lui caressa tout de même les flancs et couvrit sa nuque et les côtés de sa gorge de baisers avant de jouer à nouveau avec l'électricité, touchant son épaule, une zone moins sensible.

« Quatre. »

Will reprit les baisers dans son dos cette fois, le faisant ensuite se tenir à quatre pattes pour pouvoir caresser le dessous de son corps, bien qu'il évita sciemment les zones trop érogènes, les frôlant uniquement.

« Trois. » souffla-t-il, alors que les lèvres de son compagnon abandonnaient son corps.

« Mmmh, tu es chanceux... »

Le profiler lui écarta doucement les cuisses et mordilla l'une de ses fesses, joueur, avant de prendre délicatement ses testicules en bouche, obtenant immédiatement un léger « mmh » appréciateur. Il les relâcha pour les masser légèrement avant de les caresser avec la langue en insistant un peu entre elles. La respiration du trentenaire devint rapidement hachée, et lorsque Will cessa ses petites attentions, il se retourna, le dos à présent contre le matelas.

« Dis-moi un nombre... » l'encouragea Will.

« Un, trois, cinq ! » répondit le médecin, impatient, mais il récolta trois décharges au niveau des cuisses, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« Essaie encore... »

Plutôt que de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance, il écarta encore un peu les jambes et regarda l'empathe dans les yeux. Celui-ci reposa aussitôt l'objet métallique et l'embrassa sur le ventre, puis il frôla de ses lèvres la peau sensible de ses cuisses, l'embrassant, le léchant et le mordillant ici et là. Après avoir choyé les zones douloureuses, il pressa sa langue à la base du pénis de son amant et remonta vers son extrémité, l'enveloppant de la chaleur douce et humide de sa bouche. Alors qu'il entamait le classique mouvement montant et descendant, il sentit la main d'Hannibal s'attarder sur sa joue puis sur sa nuque. Celle-ci resta caressante jusqu'à ce que le désir du médecin se fasse plus pressant, puis appuya plus durement pour lui faire accélérer le mouvement. Will suivit ses indications, poursuivant la fellation avec enthousiasme et se réjouissant à chaque soupir lascif qu'il poussait. Afin d'augmenter les sensations, il pressa un doigt sur la zone située entre ses testicules et son anus, stimulant la prostate de l'extérieur, mais s'arrêta avant qu'il n'atteigne l'orgasme.

« Will... »

« Non. » le contraria celui-ci, même si entendre son prénom l'excitait particulièrement quand Hannibal avait la voix enrouée de désir.

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils et tenta de se redresser, mais Will ne le laissa pas faire, le retournant à nouveau pour qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre. Surpris, le psychiatre s'était laissé manipuler mais il ne resta pas docile longtemps et tenta de reprendre sa position première. Le profiler lui infligea une petite décharge au niveau du bas des reins pour l'en empêcher, obtenant cette fois un « William ! » irrité comme réaction. Il rit et poussa sur sa nuque pour lui maintenir la joue contre l'oreiller, le visage tourné afin qu'il puisse respirer aisément.

« Ne bouge pas. » ordonna-t-il, se plaçant dans son champ de vision pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur, souhaitant au contraire qu'il le combatte, ce qu'il fit. La lutte n'était qu'un jeu et ils veillaient à ne pas se laisser emporter par celui-ci, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas doux non plus. Will prit le dessus, pesant de tout son poids sur le dos de son amant et s'agrippant fermement à lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, de même que ses dents lorsqu'il se démenait trop.

« Tu as gagné...S'il-te-plaît, Will... »

« Mmmh oui... Que veux-tu ? »

« Ta main... »

Ne cherchant plus à prolonger le jeu, Will commença à le masturber tout en collant son érection contre ses fesses, se frottant contre lui sans songer à le pénétrer. Ils étaient tous les deux déjà trop excités pour avoir envie de prolonger les préliminaires, et jouir contre lui était une idée qui lui plaisait. Il sourit en entendant Hannibal gémir nettement alors que sa main s'activait sur son pénis, le sentant tout proche de l'orgasme, et il lui souffla quelques mots tendres à l'oreille. Le trentenaire se cambra quelques instants plus tard et poussa un « ahhh » bas grave qui le fit frissonner alors que son sperme chaud s'échappait entre ses doigts. Il continua ses mouvements de poignet encore un petit instant pour prolonger son plaisir puis lui agrippa les hanches, frottant plus vigoureusement son sexe entre ses fesses. Hannibal remuait souplement pour accompagner le mouvement, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus excitantes et il sentit son plaisir monter rapidement. Lorsque l'orgasme fut tout proche, il se masturba et éjacula abondamment sur lui, passant les doigts dans sa propre semence et l'étalant légèrement au niveau du creux de ses reins.

« Mmmh...ahh...Hanni... »

« Laisse-moi te voir. »

Will recula légèrement et observa le médecin s'essuyer très sommairement, puis ce dernier lui fit face et l'attira contre lui. Allongé sur son torse, Willse sentait extrêmement bien, et il écouta leurs cœurs battre sur un rythme encore rapide alors que le lituanien lui caressait les lèvres de son pouce.

« Magnifique. » souffla ce dernier.

Le profiler sourit paresseusement et déposa quelques baisers sur sa poitrine avant de laisser reposer sa tête contre celle-ci. Il soupira d'aise puis somnola, paisible.

Le mois qui suivit fut relativement calme, il arrêta deux petits criminels qui n'étaient pas des tueurs avec l'aide de Myriam et la popularité de Jack et de sa petite équipe augmenta. En parallèle du travail, il continua à apprendre à se battre et poursuivit les exercices de résistance à la douleur, toujours soigneusement encadrés par son médecin favori. Il ne faisait pas un temps exceptionnel, mais il était maintenant capable de garder la tête froide et de continuer à réfléchir posément, ou à agir si nécessaire, même s'il souffrait. Il aurait dû détester cet apprentissage pour son côté pénible, mais il était souvent prétexte à des jeux érotiques et Hannibal le cajolait ensuite. Les massages du psychiatre étaient tout simplement divins, et Will aurait été prêt à supporter bien des choses pour ressentir la joie toute simple de sentir ses mains fortes et habiles sur son corps.

Comme cela avait été prévu, dès qu'il en eut l'occasion Hannibal invita Molly et Walter pour les remercier pour s'être occupés des chiens de Will en l'absence de ce dernier, mais la jeune veuve déclina poliment. Hannibal lui en demanda les raisons et elle lui expliqua ne pas vouloir déranger, surtout depuis qu'il était en couple avec « cette jolie infirmière ». Bien sûr, le psychiatre lui assura qu'elle ne dérangeait absolument pas, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et il n'insista pas. Il lui apporta néanmoins un repas pour elle et son fils le jour suivant, et elle apprécia le geste. Will n'aurait jamais dû la croiser, mais un jour où il était en congé et jouait avec ses chiens dans le jardin, il la vit le regarder par-dessus le muret.

« Bonjour, madame Hooper. »

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à la reconnaître, l'ayant déjà vu sur la photo de ses chiens qu'Hannibal lui avait fait parvenir en prison par le biais d'Alana.

« Bonjour, heu..monsieur Graham. »

« Will. »

« Will. Vous pouvez m'appeler Molly. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne regardais pas par-dessus le muret par curiosité, mmh. » lui dit-elle, souriante.

« Alors, pourquoi regardiez-vous ? »

« Parce que vos chiens me manquent. Je m'occupe d'autres chiens dans un refuge mais ils sont tous très différents. »

« C'est vrai, ils ont chacun leur caractère... Mmh, je vais vous ouvrir. »

« Oh non je ne veux pas... »

« Déranger ? Vous ne dérangez pas. Ils sont ravis de vous voir. » dit Will en essayant de calmer les chiens qui grattaient contre la grille, les retenant le temps que la jolie blonde entre dans le jardin. Ils discutèrent un long moment tout en jouant avec eux, et Will nota que son caniche en particulier semblait attaché à elle. Ils continuèrent à se voir de temps à autre, toujours dans le jardin et il remarqua que les visites se rapprochaient, et la façon dont Molly le regardait. Il se sentit flatté, mais pas seulement. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'attirait, et qu'elle avait de nombreuses qualités : elle était franche, débrouillarde, spontanée et honnête. Elle aimait les chiens et la pêche, et il appréciait son fils, Walter, qui était un enfant facile à vivre et doux avec les animaux. Cependant, il ne laissait pas espérer quoi que ce soit à la veuve, faisant mine de ne rien remarquer quand elle se montrait un brin charmeuse avec lui.

Hannibal, de son côté, avait remarqué qu'ils se voyaient souvent, mais n'avait pas pu les observer beaucoup, cela aurait semblé étrange. Will savait que le médecin avait confiance en lui, mais ces derniers jours, il le trouvait toutefois un peu distant et facilement irritable. Et un soir, il lui tourna carrément le dos sans lui souhaiter bonne nuit. L'empathe se colla aussitôt contre lui et caressa son flanc, entamant la discussion :

« Quelque chose te contrarie...Est-ce que c'est le fait que je passe du temps avec Molly ? »

« Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi poses-tu la question ? »

« Regarde-moi... »

Le psychiatre se tourna de mauvaise grâce et l'observa, le regard glacial.

« Elle te plaît. »

« Oui. Elle a de nombreuses qualités et je les apprécie, elle et son fils. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, plutôt jolie, mais c'est le genre de femmes qui m'attire. Mais rien de tout ça n'a d'importance, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui te contrarie... »

« Continue. »

« Tu redoutes que je sois tenté non par cette femme, mais par ce qu'elle représente. Une vie plus simple, sans secrets et sans toutes ces questions liées à nos...activités particulières. »

« N'est-ce pas le cas ? Cette vie ne te fait-elle pas envie ? »

« Ce serait une belle vie...Mais rien qui soit préférable à ce que je vis avec toi. Oui, nous devrons toujours nous cacher. Oui, nous finirons peut-être par être arrêtés...ou pire. Mais tu me l'as dit plus d'une fois, que serait la vie sans risques ? Nous sommes liés, et notre lien est plus fort que tout ce que je pourrais jamais construire avec qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Le psychiatre hocha doucement la tête et enlaça Will, lui répondant honnêtement :

« Je redoutais un peu que tu sois tenté tout court. Tu avais des partenaires féminins avant moi, cela pourrait te manquer. »

« Je ne dis pas que je n'y pense jamais, mais ce sont juste des pensées et concrètement, je ne ressens aucun manque. Je pourrais difficilement être davantage...comblé qu'avec toi. »

Les amants tueurs échangèrent un long regard chargé d'émotion et de désir, puis ils firent l'amour et passèrent la nuit étroitement enlacés.


	38. Le grand Dragon Rouge

Chapitre 38 : Le grand Dragon Rouge

(Chap sans bêta, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les erreurs.)

Hannibal et Alana formaient un couple idéal en apparence, et, suivant leur exemple, Will et Margot décidèrent de mettre en place un plan visant à faire croire à leurs voisins qu'ils étaient ensemble eux aussi. Souvent le soir (mais pas trop tard, afin qu'on puisse le voir) le profiler sortait de la maison du psychiatre et se rendait chez sa jolie voisine qui le faisait entrer sans attendre. Devant la fenêtre opacifiée par des voiles qui permettaient néanmoins de distinguer leurs silhouettes, ils s'enlaçaient et faisaient mine de s'embrasser avant de se rendre dans le salon où plus personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils y riaient souvent devant le ridicule de la situation et Will ne manquait pas de taquiner Margot en l'appelant « ma chérie » ou « future madame Graham » avant d'emprunter le passage qui lui permettait de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Hannibal.

Mais il n'y avait pas que les voisins qui avaient conclu à une idylle naissante entre la secrétaire et le profiler, Molly, elle aussi, pensait qu'ils formaient un couple. Elle avait cessé ses visites dans le jardin, ce qui attristait l'empathe même s'il la comprenait. Il savait qu'il lui plaisait vraiment et qu'elle devait souffrir de le voir avec une autre. Le mensonge lui pesait même un peu parfois, et il aurait aimé lui dire que s'il avait dû choisir une femme, ça aurait été elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'essayait pas non plus de lui parler mais il lui adressait parfois un petit signe lorsqu'elle passait devant la grille du jardin, espérant qu'une fois l'amère déception digérée, elle reviendrait les voir lui et les chiens.

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'une course matinale, il la vit rentrer chez elle en compagnie d'un homme dont elle se tenait très proche. Il croisa les doigts, lui souhaitant le meilleur, puis rentra chez lui et retrouva Hannibal qui l'attendait, assis dans le salon avec... un chiot sur les genoux. L'empathe prit aussitôt l'animal dans ses bras, le caressant alors qu'il lui léchait le bout du nez.

« Hannibal, il est adorable. Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Devant la grille du jardin, il aboyait sur tes chiens. »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il appartient à quelqu'un ? »

« Il n'a pas de collier et il est en-dessous du poids idéal pour un chiot de cet âge. »

« Est-ce qu'il a un nom ? Ce serait plus pratique qu'il en ait un...même si nous ne le garderons pas, j'imagine. »

« Nous avons déjà beaucoup de chiens et bien s'occuper d'eux prend du temps, alors en effet, j'aimerais autant que nous ne le gardions pas. Pour son nom, pourquoi pas Bacchus ? Il a essayé de voler du raisin dès que je l'ai quitté des yeux un instant... »

« J'espère qu'il n'en a pas mangé, le raisin est toxique pour les chiens. »

« Bien sûr que non, j'y ai veillé. »

« Merci de l'avoir ramené chez nous...Et je trouve que Bacchus lui va parfaitement. Hum...c'est juste un bébé, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas le garder à l'intérieur en attendant de lui trouver une famille ? »

« Non. »

« S'il-te-plaît, juste quelques temps... »

« Il est suffisamment grand pour vivre dehors, et si nous le gardons ici, il s'y habituera. »

« Oui mais... »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et interrompit la conversation. Immédiatement, Will plaça le chien contre le médecin, obligeant ce dernier à le reprendre dans ses bras. Il sourit en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il enlèverait ses vêtements en fin de journée car ils étaient déjà plein de poils, puis alla ouvrir à leur visiteur surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Myriam, et son air bouleversé l'inquiéta.

« Myriam, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle secoua la tête et répondit :

« Will...c'est Jack et Bella... »

« Entrez, venez vous asseoir. »

La jeune femme avait l'air sous le choc mais ne pleurait pas, et elle n'oublia pas de saluer Hannibal qui la laissa en compagnie de Will le temps d'aller leur préparer du thé. Lorsque le médecin fut de retour, elle prit une profonde inspiration et réchauffa ses mains sur sa tasse, puis elle caressa Bacchus qui venait de prendre place à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Will vit la moue d'Hannibal mais se retint de sourire, ce n'était pas le moment, et il écouta la jeune femme leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Ils sont morts. » leur annonça-t-elle, puis elle expliqua : « Je m'entends...m'entendais bien avec Bella, nous étions amies. Vous savez qu'elle était très malade, mais ces derniers temps, elle allait mieux, elle parvenait même à faire de longues promenades. Nous avions prévu de nous voir ce matin mais lorsque je suis arrivée ,j'ai su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte était ouverte, je suis entrée et j'ai appelé mais...ils étaient déjà morts. Une domestique, Jack et Bella. »

Will ne ressentit rien de particulier à cette annonce, mais il dissimula cet état de faits.

« Nous avons eu nos différents moi et Jack, mais je le connais depuis des années et Bella a toujours été aimable avec moi. Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà sur place ? Je veux dire...je veux savoir qui a fait ça. Et nous pourrions aider. »

« Oui, la police est sur place. Les corps vont être emportés plus tard dans la journée, nous pouvons encore aller là-bas. »

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, il le faut. Vous êtes meilleur que moi Will, en unissant nos force, je suis sûre que nous coincerons le salaud qui a fait ça. Docteur Lecter, voudriez-vous nous accompagner ? Vos connaissances médicales pourraient être précieuses. Le légiste habituel n'est pas mauvais mais il est très loin de posséder vos compétences. Et le tueur a tracé un symbole asiatique sur le mur, vous pourrez peut-être le lire. »

« Laissez-moi quelques instants pour prévenir les patients que je devais recevoir aujourd'hui, et je vous accompagne. Jack était mon ami malgré nos divergences d'opinions, et je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Alors qu'Hannibal montait à l'étage téléphoner à ses patients les plus susceptibles (il laissa à Margot le soin de contacter les autres), Myriam câlina Bacchus, le contact de l'animal l'apaisant. Elle le souleva lorsque Will plaça une des vieilles couvertures qu'il conservait expressément pour ses chiens sous celui-ci, redoutant qu'il ait une envie pressante alors qu'il se trouvait sur le canapé.

« Je crois qu'Hannibal me tuerait si Bacchus faisait des dégâts...Hum... »

Plaisanter après l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire était maladroit, mais elle sourit et lui posa un bref instant la main sur l'épaule :

« Il n'y a pas de mal Will. Au contraire, je déteste cette impression de marcher sur des œufs et d'avoir peur de dire la moindre chose qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité de quelqu'un. Ou la peur de passer pour quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien...Mais avec vous, je suis très à l'aise. Je suis contente de travailler avec vous. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer, même si rien n'est moins sûr. »

« Je l'espère aussi. C'est ce que Jack aurait voulu, que son équipe poursuive sa mission. »

« Je suis prêt. » annonça Hannibal en descendant les escaliers, déjà habillé pour sortir.

Will se retint de le regarder trop longuement malgré son élégance et son charme magnétique, et il se changea également pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime, optant pour des vêtements plus chauds que ceux qu'il portait. A contrecœur, il mit le chiot dehors pendant leur absence, tout en le séparant de ses autres chiens par une grille modulable.

Le trajet jusqu'à la propriété des Crawford ne fut pas long. Will y était déjà venu quelques fois et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'agencement de la maison, du moins pour les pièces qu'il lui avait été données de voir. Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, il suivit les policiers déjà sur place, attentif lorsque ceux-ci leur résumèrent la situation. Ils discutèrent un moment tous ensemble puis ils examinèrent les traces de sang au rez-de-chaussée qui appartenaient toutes à la domestique qui s'occupait des soins de Bella la nuit lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait été tuée par balles et son corps avait été traîné jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait vers les chambres. Will partagea son ressenti avec les personnes présentes :

« Il ne l' a pas choisie. Elle est morte simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais j'imagine qu'il lui a trouvé un certain intérêt puisque son corps ne se trouve plus ici. »

« Il est à l'étage . » confirma Myriam, et elle monta la première, prête à affronter la scène macabre qu'elle avait découverte plus tôt dans la journée. Hannibal et Will la suivirent dans le couloir où les objets renversés et les traces de sang indiquaient qu'il y avait eu lutte, puis ils entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent la domestique assise le long du mur. Jack et Bella étaient étendus sur le lit, la nuque brisée et regardant dans des directions opposées.

« Il leur en voulait, mais je ne pense pas qu'il les connaissait personnellement. » avança Myriam, respirant profondément pour pouvoir se concentrer.

« Il ne les connaissait pas personnellement, non. » confirma Will, puis il ajouta : « Mais il les observait sans doute depuis un moment. C'était eux qu'il voulait, et il a probablement frappé pendant la nuit, ce qui explique qu'il n'y avait qu'une domestique présente. Il a crocheté la serrure pour entrer et s'est sûrement servi d'un silencieux pour ne pas alerter Jack et Bella. Myriam, vous êtes sûre d'avoir été la première à découvrir les corps ?»

« Je suppose que oui. Bella m'avait donné rendez-vous très tôt, un peu avant l'heure à laquelle où tous les domestiques arrivent. Elle disait avoir plus d'énergie, le matin...»

« Une idée du mobile ? » demanda Hannibal, observant le sigle sur le mur.

Will ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, cherchant à entrer en connexion avec l'esprit du tueur. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il observa les éclats de miroir couvrant les yeux, la bouche et les parties génitales des morts quand ils n'étaient pas enfoncés dans la chair fragile, puis expliqua :

« Il les a séparés. Ils sont toujours sur le lit mais ils ne se touchent pas, et leurs têtes sont tournées de façon à ce qu'ils ne se regardent pas. Il a eu des rapports avec le cadavre de Bella, peu de temps après sa mort. Sans doute après avoir installé son public. Il les a tués parce qu'ils possédaient ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir. »

« Une vie de couple ? » questionna le médecin en observant le reste de la scène de crime.

« De couple ou de famille. Il brise les miroirs parce qu'il n'aime pas son image. En temps normal, il ne se regarde probablement jamais dans une glace, mais il le fait après avoir tué... » expliqua Myriam, puis elle se tourna vers Will pour voir s'il partageait son analyse.

« Je pense que vous avez raison. Mais pourquoi peut-il se regarder seulement après avoir tué ? »

« Parce qu'il ne se voit pas de la même façon ?» répondit Myriam.

« De même qu'il ne voit sans doute plus ses victimes comme des êtres humains. En mourant, celles-ci se transforment et acquièrent une nouvelle vision qu'il leur donne en positionnant les éclats de miroir dans leurs yeux. Elles deviennent capables de voir et de renvoyer sa véritable identité : le grand dragon rouge. » expliqua le médecin.

« Dragon rouge, c'est ce que signifie le symbole qu'il a tracé ? » demanda Will.

« Et c'est également le titre d'une aquarelle de William Blake : le grand dragon rouge et la femme vêtue du soleil. »

« S'il s'imagine être ou devenir cette créature il tuera à nouveau. »

« Un foutu dingue. Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« Vous êtes ? » demanda Will, observant le nouveau venu qui portait la barbe et avait les cheveux très courts.

« Je suis le commissaire Pazzi. J'avais l'habitude de travailler avec Jack, le voir comme ça c'est...terrible. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant d'être venu, rien ne vous y obligeait. »

« C'était un ami, et notre patron. » dit simplement Will, détournant le regard des corps un moment.

« Et je pourrais être le vôtre, monsieur Graham. Même emploi, même rémunération, à peu de choses près. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour parler de ça, mais vous venez de perdre quelqu'un qui vous était proche, pas la peine de rajouter des préoccupations matérielles au chagrin. »

« Et Myriam ? »

« C'est une femme. Mes hommes, vous comprenez...Ils n'approuveraient pas. » répondit l'homme d'origine italienne, comme si Myriam ne se trouvait pas juste à côté de lui.

« Alors ce sera sans moi. Si vous changez d'avis, appelez-nous, mais maintenant laissez-nous travailler. »

Le commissaire ouvrit la bouche et la referma puis il tourna les talons et disparu.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé, Will. » lui dit la jeune femme.

« Je sais. Reprenons, nous cherchons quelqu'un qui tue par jalousie et par manque de confiance en lui. Il pense que personne ne peut l'aimer. Pourquoi ? »

« Mauvaise expérience par le passé ? Traumatisme plus ancien ? Ou bien quelque chose lié au physique. Il est défiguré peut-être. Les morceaux de miroir sont trop petits pour qu'il puisse s'y voir entièrement, il se concentre sur son visage. »

« Ça ne nous fait pas grand chose comme informations pour le coincer. » soupira Will.

« Ça doit être quelqu'un de physiquement imposant. Fort. Il a traîné le cadavre de la domestique jusqu'à l'escalier, mais après ça il l'a portée jusqu'ici. Les traces de sang dans le couloir avant la chambre et les objets renversés indiquent qu'il y a eu lutte. Il s'est battu avec Jack avant de pouvoir l'achever dans la chambre. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas tuer les victimes qu'il choisit par balles, il veut le faire à mains nues. » dit le psychiatre.

« Et il n'y a pas de traces de sang de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur de la maison, donc il n'a pas été blessé gravement pendant l'affrontement, mais peut-être qu'il a des ecchymoses. » tenta Myriam.

« On ne peut pas faire de portrait avec si peu d'éléments, et une description ne donnera pas beaucoup de résultats. Pire, ça ferait paniquer les gens. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, juste attendre les conclusions du légiste. » répondit Will.

« Je vais l'assister, avec sa permission. » annonça le médecin.

« Les employés des pompes funèbres devraient être bientôt là. Je vais attendre aussi. » dit la jeune femme, mais l'empathe lui conseilla de rentrer chez elle se reposer un peu. Elle fit un petit geste de négation de la tête, lui faisant remarquer que lui n'allait pas se reposer, mais il la contredit en lui disant qu'il allait simplement refaire un tour dans la maison puis qu'il rentrerait également. Hannibal lui assura qu'ils la contacteraient s'ils apprenaient quoi que ce soit de nouveau et elle finit par hocher la tête, les remerciant une nouvelle fois pour leur aide avant de s'en aller.

Comme prévu, Will fit le tour de la luxueuse propriété (jardins y compris) à la recherche d'un indice oublié, et il retrouva le signe du Dragon gravé sur un arbre d'où ce dernier avait pu surveiller les allées et venues du couple Crawford et de leurs domestiques en toute discrétion. Il signala sa trouvaille à la police afin que des photos soient prises. Il retourna chez lui pendant qu'Hannibal accompagnait les corps jusqu'à l'endroit où ils seraient autopsiés.

En son absence, Will qui s'était mis depuis peu au dessin s'attela à faire des esquisses d'un projet auquel il tenait beaucoup : réaliser le blason de son amant. Les Lecter étant une famille aristocratique, ils possédaient déjà un blason comportant assez ironiquement un sanglier, mais Will désirait quelque chose de plus personnel et qui ne lui rappellerait pas Mason Verger. Il recopia quantité de H et de L parmi les nombreuses références à sa disposition dans les livres du médecin, puis il reprit ce qu'il préférait au niveau du style, désirant quelque chose d'élégant mais sans trop de fioritures. Il fit une pause pour préparer le repas du soir, mettant en pratique les enseignements d'Hannibal en matière de cuisine. Quand il eut terminé, il garda le tout au chaud puis se remit au travail après avoir vérifié que Bacchus (qu'il avait ramené à l'intérieur dès son retour) allait bien, réalisant le dessin final du mieux possible, puis il le copia sur une feuille de calque.

Une fois ce travail terminé, il joua avec le chiot et lui donna à manger mais ne le remit pas dehors, même si évidemment à un moment donné, il dût nettoyer derrière lui. L'apprentissage de la propreté lui prendrait un peu de temps, ce qui était normal, mais tout devrait bien se passer tant qu'il ne s'oublierait pas sur les beaux tapis du médecin. Lorsque ce dernier rentra, ils passèrent à table et Hannibal lui annonça que l'autopsie n'avait rien donné : il n'avait trouvé qu'une empreinte inexploitable sur la cornée de Bella, aucune autre car le Dragon portait sûrement des gants pour manipuler ses victimes. Ils discutaient d'autres détails de l'enquête lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, suivit d'un « Bonsoir, c'est Alana. »

La jeune femme avait les clés et ne sonnait pas pour entrer puisqu'elle était censée être en couple avec le propriétaire des lieux, ce qui d'ailleurs faisait jaser dans le voisinage. De temps à autre, des collègues du médecin comme de l'infirmière leur demandaient si le mariage était pour bientôt, ce à quoi ils donnaient des réponses évasives. Le concubinage n'était pas bien vu, mais il n'avait rien d'illégal contrairement à l'homosexualité, alors ils s'accommodaient de la situation.

« Venez, nous sommes dans la salle à manger. » l'invita Will.

L'infirmière les rejoignit, les salua et sursauta quand Bacchus lui renifla les chevilles. Elle s'abaissa et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse sentir son odeur puis elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, le câlinant.

« Je vous préviens, il n'est pas encore propre. » annonça Will, mais Alana garda malgré tout le chiot contre elle.

« J'adore les labradors...Il est à vous ? »

« Non, nous lui cherchons une famille. » répondit le médecin, ignorant la moue boudeuse de son compagnon.

« Et bien, je serai ravie de le prendre, Margot voulait justement que nous en ayons un. Est-ce qu'il a déjà un nom ? »

« Bacchus. Mais vous pourrez toujours le renommer, il n'y répond pas encore. »

« Nous en discuterons, mais c'est un joli nom. Et puis il ne sera pas loin... » dit-elle en jetant un regard à Will qui, de toute évidence, aurait bien aimé garder le chiot. Elle sourit lorsqu'il grommela une réponse inintelligible, puis souhaita une bonne soirée au couple, emportant son nouveau compagnon à quatre pattes avec elle.

Étant donné que l'empathe affichait toujours une mine grognonne après son départ, le médecin lui attrapa délicatement le menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui puis il l'embrassa, venant à bout de son humeur maussade.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Mmh mmh. »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien de particulier. J'espère juste que le Dragon ne va pas s'en prendre à une famille... »

« Il vient de tuer, et c'était probablement son premier meurtre. Le premier en tant que Dragon en tout cas. Il ne recommencera pas tout de suite. Avec un peu de chance, pas avant le mois prochain. »

« Comment peux-tu évaluer le temps qu'il mettra avant de recommencer ? »

« C'était la pleine lune hier. Peut-être que c'est une coïncidence, peut-être pas. »

« Espérons que ça n'en soit pas une. »

Le psychiatre prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et l'invita à prendre une douche avec lui et à se changer pour être à l'aise pour la soirée. Ils ne s'entraînèrent pas au combat, fatigués, mais Will montra ses dessins à Hannibal qui les observa avec attention et lui demanda l'autorisation de retoucher le final, ce que l'empathe accepta volontiers. Le psychiatre ajouta des ombrages au blason et retraça certaines lignes là où le trait de son amant était peu sûr. Après ça, il l'interrogea sur sa volonté de lui créer un blason alors que sa famille en possédait déjà un, et sur le choix de la feuille de calque comme support. Will ne répondit pas, mais il plaça sous le premier calque un second où il avait dessiné à grandeur réelle le V des Verger qui se trouvait à jamais imprimé dans son dos. Les lettres HL entourés de motifs délicats recouvraient totalement le V, le rendant illisible.

« Cela fera une marque encore plus grande. Et si jamais tu dois te dénuder pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela sera difficile à expliquer. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison que quelqu'un d'autre que toi ait à voir mon dos. J'ai fait avec jusqu'ici, mais je refuse de porter la marque de Mason toute ma vie. Et je suis capable de résister à la douleur. »

« Tu ne sentiras rien, j'y veillerai. Et je fabriquerai le fer à marquer moi-même, si tu es sûr de toi. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. »

Will hocha la tête même si sa décision était déjà prise, et les jours suivants, il n'hésita pas à rappeler à son compagnon de s'occuper de la confection du fer. De son côté, il retrouva Myriam dans les locaux de la police car le commissaire les avait finalement engagés tous les deux, sous la pression de son équipe qui voulait absolument travailler avec l'homme qui avait survécu à l'Empaleur. Ils n'avancèrent cependant pas beaucoup pour l'affaire du Dragon : ils avaient pensé à joindre les chirurgiens de la région qui pratiquaient des opérations esthétiques ou réparatrices du visage, mais une bonne partie refuserait de leur donner les noms de leurs patients par souci de déontologie. De plus, ils ne connaissaient pas l'âge du Dragon, ni la période à laquelle il avait pu se faire opérer, ni même s'il l'avait été, et ils avaient donc renoncés à cette idée.

A côté de ça, ils travaillaient sur une enquête bien plus pressante : une enfant avait disparu et malgré les battues organisées pour la retrouver, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Will avait montré sa photo à Hannibal en rentrant du travail, et ce dernier s'était immédiatement joint aux volontaires pour la rechercher. Ils menèrent également des recherches de leur côté rien que tous les deux, et essayèrent de couvrir des zones où a priori personne d'autre n'irait car elles étaient hors de la zone de recherche délimitée par la police et difficiles d'accès. L'une d'elle attira particulièrement leur attention et ils décidèrent de la visiter tout de suite, même s'ils commençaient à être fatigués et qu'il pleuvait à verse. Une usine désaffectée s'y trouvait, le toit effondré sur une partie du bâtiment qui était envahit par les plantes sauvages et la rouille. Ils s'y déplacèrent silencieusement, faisant le tour pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait sur place, mais l'endroit était vaste et s'y cacher ne représentait aucune difficulté : ils restèrent donc sur leurs gardes. Hannibal qui portait un sac à dos remplit de matériel de soin, d'eau et de nourriture posa ce dernier à l'abri pour être plus libre de ses mouvements, puis il refit un tour de la zone par sécurité avant d'appeler la petite fille. Sa voix ainsi que celle de Will résonna dans le large espace, à peine audible à cause du bruit de la pluie. Mais ils répétèrent de nombreuses fois le nom de l'enfant, Alicia, mais leurs appels restèrent sans réponse.

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus avant dans l'usine et par instinct, Will se retourna et empêcha l'homme qui les avait suivi silencieusement d'assommer, voire de tuer Hannibal avec une barre de fer. L'empathe avait saisi l'arme mais aurait été en difficulté si son compagnon n'avait pas écrasé son poing sur le nez de son adversaire, car celui-ci était fort et imposant. L'homme recula de quelques pas, le sang coulant abondamment de son nez brisé puis il tenta d'attaquer à nouveau, mais Will le frappa violemment au visage et le fit tomber.

« Où est l'enfant ? »

« Vous ne la trouverez pas. Pas à temps... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je reste avec lui Hannibal, cherche la petite. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'éloigna pendant que Will enlevait la ceinture du kidnappeur et l'utilisait pour lui lier les poignets. Il utilisa également la sienne pour en faire de même au niveau de ses chevilles, l'immobilisant totalement.

« Vous allez parler. » assura l'empathe.

«Va te faire foutre. Elle sera morte d'ici peu de temps. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? »

« Je connais son père. Il se tape ma femme et il croit que je ne vois rien... J'aurais pu m'en prendre à lui, mais perdre sa gamine, c'est infiniment pire que de se prendre une raclée. »

« Elle n'est pas responsable des agissements de son père, espèce de salaud ! »

Le profiler attrapa l'arrête du nez de sa victime entre deux doigts et serra fortement, la faisant hurler. L'homme ne dit rien cependant, et Will recommença plusieurs fois à pincer son nez brisé avant de changer de technique. Il prit l'un de ses doigts et le cassa, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourant rapidement la colonne vertébrale. Si Hannibal ne retrouvait pas l'enfant vivante, il tuerait probablement l'homme et ferait disparaître son corps. Si au contraire il la retrouvait en vie, il serait obligé de l'emmener au poste, car il ne pourrait pas le tuer devant elle.

« Parlez, ou bien je briserai chacun de vos doigts. »

« ... »

« Très bien. »

Le jeune tueur lui brisa un second puis un troisième doigt, souriant à chaque craquement sonore.

« Stop ! D'accord...elle est... »

« Will ! Le sac à dos, vite ! » l'appela Hannibal qui revenait vers lui, seul.

L'empathe abandonna le kidnappeur où il se trouvait (il n'irait pas loin pieds et poings liés) et il sprinta jusqu'à l'endroit où le psychiatre avait laissé son sac. Il l'attrapa puis rattrapa Hannibal qui courait déjà dans une autre direction, vers l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'extérieur. Une sorte de puits fermé par une grille à ras du sol était dissimulé au milieu d'herbes épaisses, si petit et étroit que l'enfant qui s'y trouvait n'avait sans doute pas pu s'y asseoir correctement. Elle se tenait debout à présent, la bouche tout contre la grille maintenue fermée par une chaîne cadenassée à la charnière, de l'eau jusqu'aux joues à cause de la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber. L'homme qui l'avait enlevée n'avait sans doute pas eu le cran de la tuer de ses mains et il l'avait donc abandonnée là, attendant qu'il pleuve suffisamment pour qu'elle se noie.

« Merde, il faut trouver quelque chose pour couper la chaîne ! » paniqua légèrement l'empathe, ressentant la peur intense de l'enfant qui était si épuisée qu'elle ne disait pas un mot, gardant son énergie pour tenir son visage contre la grille et respirer. Hannibal ne répondit pas et renversa le contenu du sac sur le sol, en total décalage avec ses manières soignées habituelles car il y avait urgence. Il trouva rapidement son matériel de médecine et une scie chirurgicale qu'il avait certainement emportée si jamais ils avaient eu besoin de découper un corps, et Will bénit le fait qu'il soit ce genre d'homme. Hannibal lui donna l'outil et lui dit :

« Tu as plus de force que moi, scie, je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose de plus utile à l'intérieur. »

« Très bien ! »

Le profiler s'acharna sur la chaîne, sciant avec l'énergie du désespoir tout en parlant à la petite fille qui sanglotait de terreur.

« Ça va aller Alicia. Je te le promets je vais te sortir de là. Je suis policier et mon ami, Hannibal, est médecin. On va te sortir de là et te ramener chez toi. »

Mais le niveau de l'eau ne cessait de monter et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait empêcher la pluie de remplir le puits. Hannibal ne revenait pas, et Will qui avait bien entamé la chaîne tira sur la grille de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de la faire céder, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il recommença à scier le métal, haletant et sentant les larmes se mélanger à la sueur sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Ils avaient eu un coup de chance extraordinaire de trouver l'endroit où la petite fille avait été retenue, mais elle allait mourir là parce qu'il manquerait de temps pour couper cette maudite chaîne. Il la vit se débattre alors que l'eau arrivait au niveau de son nez et de sa bouche, et même si elle avait les yeux marrons, il vit Abigail à sa place l'espace d'une seconde.

« Non ! Non, non... »

« Retire tes mains ! » lui cria Hannibal, et Will les leva par réflexe en reculant alors que le médecin abaissait la hache qu'il avait trouvée à l'intérieur sur la chaîne déjà bien abîmée. Elle céda immédiatement et il put ouvrir la grille pendant que Will tirait l'enfant hors du puits. Le médecin la coucha sur le dos et appuya fortement sur son abdomen pour lui faire cracher l'eau qu'elle avait avalée. Elle ne respirait plus et il lui fit du bouche à bouche ainsi qu'un massage cardiaque, alternant une insufflation et cinq compressions reprit connaissance à la troisième tentative et toussa, s'agrippant au médecin qui la souleva pour la ramener à l'intérieur.

« Prends ce que tu peux, s'il-te-plaît. » demanda-t-il à Will qui acquiesça vivement et récupéra le matériel du médecin et la nourriture bien protégée, abandonnant seulement une couverture trempée par la pluie qui leur serait inutile.

« Est-ce qu'elle ira bien ? » demanda le profiler, inquiet pour l'enfant.

« Oui, elle s'est évanouie mais ça ira. »

« Elle est tout de même restée trois jours...là-dedans. »

Will se retint de froncer le nez car elle dégageait une odeur désagréable d'eau croupie et...d'autres choses, car elle avait dû faire ses besoins dans la prison minuscule qu'avait constitué le puits. Malgré cela, Hannibal avait ouvert son manteau et la tenait contre lui pour la réchauffer, et Will sourit, trouvant la scène touchante. Le kidnappeur enragea quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était en vie, mais Will le fit taire d'un seul regard alors qu'il le libérait de ses liens aux chevilles, et se réjouit de sentir la peur émaner de lui. Ils parlèrent très peu pendant le trajet jusqu'au poste de police, la petite fille s'éveillant cependant à mi-chemin et poussant un couinement de frayeur en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait enlevée. Hannibal parvint malgré tout à la garder calme, la rassurant et se montrant d'une extrême douceur avec elle, de sorte qu'elle ne voulut pas le lâcher une fois à l'abri au poste.

Le kidnappeur fut poussé sans ménagement dans une cellule et Will regretta de ne pas pouvoir le tuer, mais il se consola en observant son amant interagir avec Alicia. Il lui avait donné une tartine de pain beurrée et un carré de chocolat sur la route, pas plus pour ne pas qu'elle vomisse, et lui parlait maintenant doucement, lui expliquant que ses parents ne tarderaient plus. Hannibal resta en retrait avec elle , les policiers et le commissaire Pazzi comprenant qu'ils devaient la laisser respirer et l'entourant plutôt lui, le félicitant vivement. Les parents de la fillette les remercièrent tous les deux une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur enfant, et le médecin leur donna quelques conseils pour les jours à venir et les soins à lui apporter. Il proposa également ses services gratuitement, car la petite fille traumatisée en aurait grandement besoin.

Les amants tueurs rentrèrent chez eux ensuite, se débarrassant au plus vite de leurs vêtements trempés et ils prirent une longue douche, abusant de l'eau chaude et du savon. Une fois propres, ils restèrent sous le jet brûlant et alors qu'ils se masturbaient mutuellement, Will avoua :

« Tu avais raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos du plaisir que je pourrais éprouver à faire souffrir mes victimes. J'ai aimé briser les doigts de ce type...J'ai aimé le frapper. Et j'aurais voulu le tuer. Pire que ça, j'aurais pris tout mon temps avec lui. »

« Comment aurais-tu fait ? »

« Je lui aurais brisé les autres doigts...Puis je lui aurais maintenant la tête sous l'eau mieux le ranimer ensuite, et enfin, j'aurais terminé en l'étranglant. »

« Il y aura d'autres occasions...Tu es frustré, mmh...Détends-toi...laisse...la colère s'en aller. » lui dit doucement le psychiatre, ses paroles entrecoupées de baisers doux dont il couvrait sa gorge.

« Mmh mmh...j'adore quand tu m'aides à me détendre. »

« A ton service, mon amour. »

Will regarda le médecin s'agenouiller dans l'espace étroit de la douche puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

Notes : Encore deux chapitres !


	39. L'Etrangleur

Chapitre 39 : L'Etrangleur.

Les jours qui suivirent le sauvetage de la petite fille furent agités, et le couple de tueurs, fort sollicité. Une seule interview fut accordée au journal local mais l'affaire fit grand bruit, et ils devinrent les célébrités du quartier. La grande majorité des personnes se montrèrent agréables et raisonnables, et Hannibal demanda la carte des quelques exceptions qui ne le furent pas. Peu à peu, l'intérêt autour d'eux retomba et ils furent à nouveau tranquilles.

Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Will faisait de petits travaux dans le voisinage pour gagner un peu d'argent et s'occuper parce que Pazzi ne les avait pas encore appelé, lui et Myriam. Il devenait soucieux au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, les rapprochant de la prochaine pleine lune et d'un possible nouveau meurtre du Dragon, mais il profitait également de nombreux moments de bonheur. L'un de ses plaisirs était de se tordre devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour apercevoir la cicatrisation du blason de son amant dans son dos, qui remplaçait le V de Verger. Hannibal lui avait proposé d'endormir la zone avant d'appliquer le fer rouge façonné de ses mains, mais il avait refusé. Il craignait toujours la douleur, mais celle-là, il l'avait désirée et acceptée. Il en avait eu besoin, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, et Hannibal ne s'y était pas opposé.

En soirée, le médecin l'entraînait toujours au combat et doucement, Will commençait à être plus assuré, même s'il n'avait toujours pas l'avantage face à lui qui avait des années d'expérience dans le domaine. Il n'était pas pressé de l'égaler cela dit, et évoluait à son rythme. Comme Hannibal le lui avait promis alors qu'il se trouvait encore emprisonné, il lui apprenait aussi à maîtriser son plaisir, ce en quoi Will était un élève assidu et de bonne volonté. Le psychiatre était d'une infinie patience et semblait ne jamais se lasser de l'entendre gémir, prenant peut-être encore plus de plaisir à le faire jouir de diverses manières qu'à recevoir lui-même de semblables attentions. Will qui était d'un naturel plutôt pudique avant son entrée à l'asile ne se cachait jamais du regard de son compagnon, se tordant de plaisir sous ses doigts habiles ou s'empalant sur eux vigoureusement lorsque ce dernier lui massait longuement la prostate. Hannibal pouvait le faire jouir de cette façon sans même toucher son sexe, et il lui avait également donné des exercices consistant à contracter les muscles situés dans la zone du périnée pour mieux contrôler son plaisir. Will pratiquait parfois ces exercices seul, mais le plus souvent Hannibal venait le rejoindre et ils étaient abandonnés pour des caresses et des jeux érotiques, ou bien pratiqués à deux, menant parfois à de multiples orgasmes. Mais même s'ils diversifiaient leurs activités, ils ne se donnaient pas d'objectifs particuliers à atteindre, leur but premier étant de simplement prendre du plaisir et de partager un moment intime.

Dans leur vie quotidienne, ils s'entendaient généralement à merveille, mais un sujet délicat était parfois à l'origine de quelques disputes. Avec l'attention dont ils avaient fait l'objet, le fait que Will logeait chez Hannibal était plus largement connu, et si pour le moment ça ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes, ça risquerait d'être le cas avec les années. Si le fait qu'ils formaient un couple était découvert, ils risqueraient la prison à plus ou moins long terme, ou plus ironiquement, l'internement à l'asile. Cette perspective était tout sauf réjouissante, mais ce qui inquiétait surtout le médecin, c'était la perte de son statut social et de la reconnaissance de ses pairs, la réfutation de ses travaux et la disgrâce. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi orgueilleux et méthodique, voir son masque travaillé depuis des années se briser à cause de quelques rumeurs était difficile à avaler, et Will ressentait parfaitement toutes ses craintes. Ils avaient discutés de ce que le médecin appelait une solution, un mariage arrangé pour chacun d'eux, mais l'empathe rejetait l'idée en bloc. Cependant, même s'ils n'étaient par parvenus à un accord , ils en avaient parlé aux deux principales intéressées.

Margot avait pris la nouvelle avec calme et avait simplement répondu qu'elle y réfléchirait, mais une fois seule avec Will, alors qu'Alana et Hannibal étaient tous deux partis travailler, elle manifesta clairement son opposition à cette idée.

« Je sais que ça parait raisonnable. Que ça parait même la meilleure solution, mais l'idée est... »

« Abominable. » acquiesça Will, la comprenant parfaitement.

Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer le long travail de préparation de l'événement (car ils feraient sûrement un double mariage), les invitations à envoyer, la salle à réserver, le choix des vêtements et de la nourriture, la prise de parole à l'Église, les félicitations à recevoir avec le sourire... Il ne pouvait pas. Socialement, ce serait un cauchemar, et émotionnellement, ce serait pire encore. Il refusait de voir l'homme qu'il aimait dire « oui » à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il refusait de danser et de rire alors qu'il ne tiendrait pas Hannibal contre lui, mais Margot. Il refusait ce mensonge. Il était capable de mener une double vie et de faire bien des sacrifices pour lui, mais celui-là, c'était trop demander, et Margot n'y consentirait pas non plus. La jeune femme pris les mains de Will et le regarda dans les yeux en déclarant :

« On fait front, ensemble. C'est d'accord ? »

« Et bien...oui mais... »

« Mais quoi Will ? Vous voulez voir Alana porter le nom de votre compagnon ? Et la suite, ce sera quoi, faire des enfants pour avoir l'air de la petite famille idéale ? »

« Je suis d'accord Margot, mais si nous refusons, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si les rumeurs enflent avec les années ? Je refuse de voir le nom de Lecter traîné dans la boue, et l'homme que j'aime derrière les barreaux ou...pire. Vous voulez retourner à l'asile ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais le mariage, ce n'est pas une solution. On trouvera...autre chose. Il faut y réfléchir tranquillement, mais pour le moment, on refuse cette idée en bloc. Vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Oui. Oui, je le suis. »

« Parfait. »

« Je vais aller promener les chiens. Je peux commencer par Bacchus, tout seul pour l'habituer ? Si vous voulez... »

« Oh, oui c'est gentil Will. Merci. »

Le profiler hocha la tête et alla chercher le chiot, entrant dans la maison des deux jeunes femmes en passant par le passage secret qu'ils empruntaient tous régulièrement. Bacchus lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit, et Will le caressa un moment avant de lui mettre sa laisse et de sortir faire une longue promenade avec lui. Marcher lui vidait habituellement agréablement l'esprit, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait à cette histoire de mariage, et aussi à une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hannibal dans leur cuisine, peu de temps auparavant. Le trentenaire lui avait demandé comment il se sentait à présent par rapport à son identité de tueur, et il lui avait répondu en toute honnêteté qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il assumait ce qu'il était, et que de temps à autre, il pensait à tuer à nouveau. C'était des pensées fugitives et pas un véritable besoin, et il pourrait passer des années sans tuer, tout comme Hannibal. Il attendait l'opportunité parfaite, la victime toute désignée, et une situation présentant peu de risques de se faire prendre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait aussi tôt.

« S'lut...sympa le petit chien. Vous m'le vendez ? »

Will s'arrêta, observant l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu quelques fois, traînant apparemment sans but dans le quartier.

« Pour en faire quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial. » mentit l'homme, les doigts de sa main gauche se contractant à intervalles réguliers.

Will continua son observation avec un léger sourire : le type était jeune, sale, probablement pauvre à en juger par sa tenue élimée, et quelque chose dans son regard aussi bleu que le sien l'interpellait.

« Je pense que si au contraire, vous faites des choses...spéciales sur ces animaux. »

« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non...Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir à l'oeuvre. » essaya-t-il.

« J'peux pas...y a plus trop de chiens errants, ces temps-ci...J'en ai plus en réserve à la maison, c'est pour ça que je voulais le votre. »

« Et rien que vous ayez déjà fait ? Des restes ? »

« Mmh si, si, j'ai les...les restes, ouais. Si je vous montre, vous me vendrez celui-là ? »

« Non, il n'est pas à moi. Mais je vous en amènerai d'autres, c'est promis. » répondit Will, mêlant le vrai au faux pour sonner plus juste.

« Vous êtes pas de la police, hein ? Je veux pas d'ennuis. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste comme vous. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Edgar. Juste Ed, en fait. Et vous ? »

« Adam. Vous vivez seul, Ed ? Est-ce qu'on sera tranquilles pour parler de notre affaire ? Je ne tiens pas non plus à avoir des ennuis. »

« Oui, je vis seul. Vous venez maintenant ? »

« Je vais ramener le chiot à sa propriétaire, et puis je viendrai vous voir. Où habitez-vous ? »

« La dernière maison au bout de la rue Travers, la bleue, pouvez pas la rater. » répondit Ed.

« Je ne tarderai pas. »

Comme il l'avait dit au jeune homme, il alla ramener le chiot à Alana puis se rendit au domicile de sa probable future victime. La rue était déserte lorsqu'il entra chez Ed, et ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir au salon, ce qu'il fit sans se soucier du désordre environnant et de la poussière.

« Vous voulez du thé ? »

« Non, je vous remercie. » refusa Will, peu désireux de boire dans un récipient probablement aussi peu net que le propriétaire des lieux.

« Ok...parlez d'abord. Dites-moi ce que vous, vous faites. »

Le profiler sourit largement.

« Bien plus que vous, mon ami. Je ne me contente pas de chiens ou de chats. Mais montrez-moi donc, ne soyez pas timide... »

« D'accord...c'est par ici. »

Will se releva, pas mécontent de quitter le canapé encombré de cartons et de vieux coussins, et suivit Ed jusqu'à la cave, surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier était prêt à lui révéler ses secrets, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très malin.

« Vous d'abord. » lui dit ce dernier en lui ouvrant la porte et en allumant la lumière.

L'empathe ne protesta pas, se contentant d'un sourire assuré avant de descendre les marches et de s'enfoncer dans la semi-obscurité car les lieux n'étaient éclairés que par une unique ampoule. Il savait que Ed était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur lui et ne tenterait pas de le tuer, mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il était naturellement prudent, mais pas inquiet : s'il devait se battre, il n'aurait aucun mal à prendre le dessus sur le jeune homme maigre et peu sûr de lui. Il imaginait déjà son corps faible coincé sous le sien, ses mains griffant ses avant-bras pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise alors qu'il l'étranglerait. Il frissonna de plaisir sans quitter son masque d'affabilité, puis contempla les horreurs exposées dans la cave.

« Vous les brûlez vifs ? » demanda-t-il sans que sa voix ne tremble, sonnant juste curieux alors qu'il observait un monceau de cadavres de chiens noircis jetés les uns sur les autres.

« Non, je les brûle après, quand ils sont morts. Ce qui m'plaît c'est de les blesser...Avec les flèches, c'est ce que je préfère. Parfois je les transperce jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent et puis parfois, je les laisse juste se vider de leur sang. J'ai déjà pensé à faire ça avec...vous savez...mais je ne suis pas très fort. Pas comme vous. »

« Oh Ed, votre force réside ailleurs. Vous êtes un malin, mmh ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre, c'en est bien la preuve. Vous et moi...on pourrait travailler ensemble. Dites-moi clairement, à quoi est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé ? »

Flatté, le jeune homme aux yeux aussi clairs que ceux de Will répondit dans un souffle :

« Des enfants. J'ai pensé à attraper des enfants...c'est plus facile qu'avec des adultes. Mais j'ai peur qu'on me voit faire...ou qu'on les entende crier...Parfois les voisins se plaignent des aboiements. »

« Vous avez pensé à tout, c'est bien. Oubliez les enfants, nous auront beaucoup mieux, je vous le promets. » lui assura Will en posant sa main l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Vraiment ? On pourrait avoir...une femme ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai déjà la personne idéale en tête...Elle nous laissera entrer. Nous ferons ça chez elle, ce sera plus aisé. Je connais bien les lieux, on ne nous entendra pas. Et je me débarrasserai du corps. Vous aurez juste à me donner un petit coup de main. Vous saurez faire ça, Ed ? »

« Oui, oui bien sûr. Vous l'avez déjà fait ? Tuer des gens, comme ça... »

« De nombreuses fois. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout. Oh, juste une chose...»

« Oui, Adam ? »

« Pour inspirer confiance, soigner sa présentation peut être utile. Rasez-vous, prenez une douche, mettez des vêtements propres. On se rejoint ce soir, au parc des Tilleuls, vingt-trois heures. Ne soyez pas en retard et apportez votre arc, nous en aurons besoin. »

Le type hocha vivement la tête puis le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Will le salua puis rentra chez lui pour sortir sa petite meute, puis à son retour, il joua longuement avec chacun d'eux en pensant aux pauvres chiens abandonnés qui avaient fini dans la cave de Ed. Au retour d'Hannibal, il resta avec lui et le prévint qu'il s'absenterait durant la nuit. Le psychiatre lui demanda seulement s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, ce à quoi il lui répondit par la négative. Will passa une soirée tranquille et il prépara tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans le calme avant de se changer, mettant des vêtements qu'il n'utilisait jamais et ne mettrait qu'une seule fois. Il embrassa son compagnon avant de partir, puis marcha longuement jusqu'au parc où Ed devait l'attendre. Si tard le soir, et en pleine semaine, il avait peu de chances de croiser quelqu'un, et de fait, il ne vit qu'un homme soûl qui ne regarda même pas dans sa direction.

Une fois à destination, il repéra immédiatement Edgard qui l'attendait à l'entrée du parc,l'air nerveux. Il semblait s'être douché comme demandé, et en plus, il s'était rasé et avait raccourcis ses cheveux. Sa tenue n'était pas exactement impeccable, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Will s'approcha et constata qu'une fois décrassé, le jeune homme était aussi beau que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et parfait pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait pensé un moment à se renseigner sur le frère de Miriam qui apparemment lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais l'idée n'avait fait que lui traverser l'esprit : il appréciait Miriam et son frère Henri était probablement un innocent.

Il s'enfonça dans le parc en compagnie d'Edgard puis s'arrêta, se tournant vers lui :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va. »

« Pas trop stressé ? Je vais avoir vraiment besoin de toi une fois qu'on y sera. Tu ne vas pas paniquer, hein Ed ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire entièrement confiance. » ajouta Will en se rapprochant si près qu'il pouvait distinguer les cils de son interlocuteur à la lueur de la lune.

« Tu peux me faire conf... » commença le jeune homme, puis il leva une main pour toucher son cou, là où Will venait de lui injecter un calmant.

« C'est presque trop facile. » soupira Will, puis il mit des gants, couvrit ses cheveux et récupéra l'arc que Ed avait emmené comme il le lui avait demandé et le posa sur le côté.

Après ça, il dénuda sa future victime et découpa la chair de chaque côté de sa colonne au niveau du bas de son dos, extrayant les morceaux de choix qu'Hannibal lui avait enlevé à lui, sur ses dessins à l'asile. Après avoir mis les organes au frais, il lia le corps à un arbre à l'aide de cordes qu'il avait emporté dans son sac à dos, puis s'assit tranquillement en attendant qu'Ed se réveille. Lorsque les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent, Will fut satisfait d'y lire de la terreur autant que de l'incompréhension.

« Adam ? J'ai mal...mon dos...tellement... »

« Il y a une chose que j'ai peut-être oublié de te dire. J'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup les chiens. »

« Oh non...je suis désolé. J'en avais besoin...pour m'entraîner. Je t'en prie... »

« Chhhh. Écoute-moi bien, si tu hurles, je te ferai brûler vif comme tous ces pauvres animaux. » mentit Will qui ne comptait absolument pas abîmer son œuvre de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Devine... » lui dit Will en faisant rouler la flèche entre ses doigts à hauteur des yeux de sa victime.

« Pitié ! Je ne toucherai plus aux chiens, promis ! Je savais que j'aurai dû attraper des gosses...oh, ça fait tellement mal... »

Alors que sa victime sanglotait, Will lui tira méthodiquement sept flèches dans le corps, en évitant les organes principaux afin de ne pas causer la mort. Ed ne cria que deux fois, pour la simple raison qu'il s'évanouit lorsque la troisième flèche lui perça la jambe. Une fois son labeur terminé, l'empathe le réveilla et l'écouta un moment sangloter, ne ressentant rien de particulier en-dehors d'un vague dégoût. Il referma ensuite les mains autour de son cou et serra, prenant plaisir à sentir la vie quitter son corps, tout comme il avait pris un certain plaisir à l'entendre crier de douleur.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il plaça la viande au frais afin qu'elle ne s'abîme pas, et resta évasif lorsque Hannibal lui posa quelques questions. Il voulait que le médecin découvre par lui-même ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui arriva dès le lendemain. Pazzi les appela, lui et Miriam, et accepta naturellement qu'Hannibal les accompagne, car toute aide (surtout bénévole) était la bienvenue. Edgard ayant été retrouvé au petit matin par un promeneur régulier, et Will jubila intérieurement tout le temps que dura l'inspection de la scène de crime. Alors que Miriam annonçait que le coupable était un nouveau tueur qui leur était inconnu, et arrivait à la conclusion que tuer de façon esthétique était la motivation première de ce dernier, Will regardait l'expression de son amant se modifier légèrement. S'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui, jamais il n'aurait remarqué la lueur de fierté et de plaisir brillant dans ses yeux havane.

Comme prévu, aucun d'entre eux ne trouva la moindre preuve ou indice pouvant mener vers l'auteur du meurtre qui fut appelé l'Étrangleur sur une suggestion du profileur. Will et Hannibal quittèrent la scène de crime ensemble et, une fois à l'abri des regards, chez eux, le second embrassa le premier pour le remercier, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Le Saint Sébastien...superbe. Qui était ce jeune homme ? »

« Un voisin. Il torturait des chiens, et prévoyait de s'en prendre à des enfants. »

« Je vois. Physiquement, il avait une vague ressemblance avec toi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas fortuit. »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. Tes dessins m'ont inspiré... »

Les amants tueurs se sourirent, sachant déjà quelle viande serait au menu de ce soir.

La victime fut rapidement identifiée par des voisins, mais même si son domicile se situait non loin de celui du couple de tueurs, rien ne les reliait entre eux. La maison d'Edgard fut fouillée, et les chiens mutilés retrouvés. Le mobile de la vengeance d'un éventuel propriétaire d'un des animaux fut retenu par Pazzi, même si Miriam avait assuré qu'il n'en était rien. Will lui, avait dit que c'était une possibilité, même si vu la violence du crime et son esthétique particulière, cela ne devait pas être le seul mobile. L'enquête se poursuivit, mais ne fut jamais résolue.

* * *

 _Notes : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais le prochain sera certainement plus long, étant donné que ce sera le dernier ^_^_


	40. Un nouveau chemin (sad ending)

Chapitre 40 : Un nouveau chemin (sad ending)

Les funérailles du couple Crawford avaient eu lieu peu de temps avant la disparition de la fillette sauvée par Hannibal et Will, et le médecin comme son compagnon y avaient assistés. Will avait trouvé intéressant de rencontrer la famille de son ancien employeur, mais il avait beaucoup moins apprécié de devoir se montrer sociable pendant autant de temps, même s'il s'en était bien sorti. Il s'en était également bien sorti quand la police l'avait interrogé (ainsi que tout le voisinage ) à propos de Ed pour les besoins de l'enquête, même s'il avait déjà dit ne pas le connaître lorsqu'il s'était rendu sur la scène du crime. Après ça, il ne s'était plus rien passé de marquant jusqu'au lendemain de la nuit de la pleine lune.

Ce jour-là, Will attendit que Pazzi l'appelle pour lui annoncer un nouveau meurtre, mais les seuls appels avaient été ceux des clients qui souhaitaient prendre rendez-vous avec Hannibal. Will aurait pu s'en réjouir et se dire que le Dragon n'avait pas frappé, mais il était persuadé du contraire : si le commissaire n'avait pas connaissance des meurtres, c'était tout simplement parce que les corps n'avaient pas encore été découverts. Il ne restait qu'à attendre, mais le profiler avait besoin et envie de s'occuper l'esprit, et il proposa au médecin d'aller rendre visite à Randall et Matthew.

Même s'il connaissait par cœur les dates et les heures indiquées dans le cahier tenu par Margot, Hannibal vérifia par professionnalisme qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous prévu avant d'accepter de l'accompagner. Après un trajet de courte durée, il gara sa voiture dans les environs proches des bois, puis le couple dépassa à pied le panneau qui indiquait : « propriété privée, défense d'entrer ». Il faisait frais et le ciel chargé de nuages laissait penser qu'il pleuvrait bientôt, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'ils seraient à l'abri dans quelques instants. Will frappa à la porte de leurs amis et eut l'heureux réflexe de saisir le médecin par la taille lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, plongeant avec lui vers le sol alors qu'un carreau d'arbalète fendait l'air au-dessus d'eux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le Dragon le regardait, son sigle sanglant ressortant sur la paroi de bois claire derrière lui. Will reconnu aussitôt son visage marqué par une cicatrice au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure, et il ne mit que quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait vu : l'asile.

« Dolarhyde...le nouveau gardien. »

« Ce n'est pas Dolarhyde qui se tient devant vous. » répondit ce dernier, gravement blessé.

Son torse nu était couvert de profondes griffures et il avait perdu du sang en quantité, mais il tenait debout et il était toujours dangereux. Will vit sa queue écailleuse s'agiter derrière lui et ses grandes ailes s'ouvrir avant qu'il ne se précipite sur lui après avoir abandonné son arme, pour essayer de le tuer à mains nues. Hannibal recula pour laisser une surface de combat confortable aux deux adversaires, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais il ne ramassa pas l'arbalète car si Dolarhyde s'en était débarrassée, c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus de projectiles. Le psychiatre avait vu le signe sur le mur et comme Will, avait déduit que Matthew et Randall étaient morts cette nuit. Connaissant son compagnon, il le devinait furieux et triste à la fois, et désireux de tuer Francis seul, de ses propres mains.

« Pourquoi eux ? » questionna Will en jetant son adversaire au sol avant de s'asseoir sur lui, pesant de tout son poids sur sa poitrine zébrée de rouge.

« Pour alimenter mon éclat. »

« Non, pourquoi eux, spécifiquement ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

« Ils étaient plus dignes de servir mon dessein que tout autre...surtout...la bête. Il était devenu ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité être. Vaincre une telle créature...était un honneur. »

« J'étais proche d'eux. »

« Oh, l'amitié ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, comparativement avec leur glorieuse destinée. Ne me tue pas par vengeance, je ne le permettrais pas. Alimente ton propre éclat. Ne vois-tu pas que ce qui se passe ici est sans précédent ? Si tu parviens à me vaincre, tu seras un tueur de dragon. L'Archange mettant fin au règne de la bête...Mais si je te tue, mon règne sera sans fin. »

« J'ai déjà atteint mon devenir, et je suis loin d'être celui que tu imagines. Je vais te tuer...lentement, et personne ne se souviendra de toi. Tu n'es pas un dragon, seulement un petit lézard rampant mû par la jalousie.»

Dolarhyde tenta de ruer et de mordre pour se débarrasser de lui, mais Will compressa sa trachée, serrant ses mains autour de son cou si fort que les veines saillaient sur celles-ci. Il vit brièvement la longue queue de reptile du tueur s'agiter comme un fouet alors que ce dernier lui griffait les avant-bras, puis tous les attributs du dragon disparurent, et il ne resta qu'un homme suffoquant sous lui. Il le laissa reprendre de l'air pour mieux recommencer à l'étrangler, plusieurs fois, conscient qu'il prolongeait le supplice pour son seul plaisir et pas seulement par esprit de vengeance. Il se sentait bien comme chaque fois qu'il tuait, et il leva naturellement les yeux vers son amant qui lui sourit, approchant pour mieux voir la fin du Dragon Rouge. Dolarhyde était à bout de force et cette fois, Will serra sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise, ses yeux clairs ne reflétant plus rien d'autre le ciel au-dessus de son corps sans vie. Will ferma les siens alors que la désormais habituelle brume rouge envahissait son esprit, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son amant qui avait le soleil dans le dos disparu pour laisser place à une forme noire bien familière. Le Wendigo se pencha sur lui mais ses traits n'étaient pas ceux d'Hannibal comme il s'y attendait : c'était les siens. Voir son propre Wendigo ne surpris pas Will outre mesure cela dit, et il se redressa pour l'enlacer, souriant quand ses bras faits d'ombres se superposèrent à ceux d'Hannibal qui l'enlaçait en retour.

Même si sa morale s'était peu à peu assouplie,Will s'était longtemps raccroché à certains principes pour justifier ses actes à ses propres yeux, et se croire plus vertueux que son amant, ou que Randall et Matthew. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait le dernier pas sur le chemin de l'ombre il y avait déjà un moment, et qu'il était leur semblable. Aujourd'hui il assumait ce qu'il était devenu et chacun de ses choix, et ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour ses meurtres. Par contre, il se sentait vaguement coupable d'avoir un moment oublié le couple, emporté par la colère.

Hannibal n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait : il le savait. Les doutes, les incertitudes et les peurs de Will avaient laissé place à l'acceptation et une assurance qui lui donnait un charisme nouveau et appréciable. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, le médecin lui aussi avait fait du chemin, et développé une forme élevée d'empathie à son égard. Il était maintenant capable d'anticiper ses ressentis en se mettant à sa place, de penser comme lui, et d'adapter son comportement en conséquence. Et surtout il ne prenait plus de décision pour lui sans son accord et ne tentait plus de l'influencer, même si, il fallait bien le dire, il n'en avait plus aucun besoin.

Devinant l'appréhension que Will éprouvait à l'idée de découvrir leurs amis tués par Dolarhyde, Hannibal lui pris la main et aperçu pour la première fois le Wendigo, l'espace d'une seconde. Pour le psychiatre, la créature avait le visage de Will, de larges ramages, sa chevelure bouclée bien que noire et son regard bleu-vert. Il n'était pas efflanqué ni maigre, bien au contraire : il dégageait une aura composée d'un mélange d'animalité, de vitalité et de force brute. Il était beau.

« J'ai vu... » commença le médecin, mais Will l'interrompit, souriant.

« Je sais. Tu peux me voir comme je te vois. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, la représentation que j'ai de toi a encore évoluée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Le regard. »

Le psychiatre hocha la tête, comprenant ce que ça signifiait : le Wendigo n'avait plus les yeux aveugles. De nombreux poètes décrivaient les yeux comme étant la fenêtre de l'âme, et si la sienne avait été longtemps inaccessible, il avait laissé Will le connaître, le voir et l'aimer. Sa capacité à aimer s'était éveillée en retour, et son cœur s'était ouvert, tout comme les yeux de la créature. Du moins, il était capable d'aimer Will, pour ce qui était du reste de l'humanité, ses critères restaient les mêmes, bien que peut-être légèrement assouplis.

Hannibal tenait toujours la main de Will dans la sienne lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage de la petite maison de Randall et Matthew, et il la serra lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre aux murs couverts de giclées de sang. Matthew avait le corps marqué par plusieurs impacts de balle, et il était évident qu'il avait voulu protéger Randall de leur agresseur. Son corps présentait également des traces de lutte, des griffures sur les bras et divers bleus. Ses yeux verts devenus vitreux étaient couverts par des morceaux de miroir, et il reposait nu et ensanglanté sur le lit, son conjoint à ses côtés. Essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par le chagrin, Will agit comme s'il était là pour enquêter, et chercha à savoir dans quel ordre les événements s'étaient déroulés. Il tentait de croire que trouver une explication logique à tout ceci pourrait faire barrage au niveau émotionnel.

« Randall porte ses griffes. Il a compris que même à deux contre Dolarhyde, ils n'avaient pas l'avantage, alors pendant que Matthew le retenait, il est allé chercher ses gants. Seulement, ils ont été conçus pour être mis par quelqu'un d'autre que le porteur, il n'a pu en mettre qu'un seul correctement. Il a perdu l'autre rapidement pendant le combat. Dolarhyde l'a maîtrisé et lui a brisé la nuque, puis il l'a placé sur le lit, la tête tournée vers le mur et non vers Matthew, qui était déjà mort. »

« Ou incapable d'agir et agonisant. Oui, cela a dû se passer de cette façon. » confirma Hannibal, en examinant les corps.

« Et Dolarhyde a... » commença Will, la gorge nouée.

« Oui. Je suppose qu'il éprouvait une forme de respect pour Randall, à cause de sa transformation, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne l'a pas touché. Ou peut-être que seul un des deux conjoints l'intéressait sur le plan physique. Il n'avait pas touché Jack non plus. »

« On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça... »

« Nous nous occuperons d'eux de la façon que tu jugeras appropriée. »

Will hocha la tête, incapable de pleurer pour le moment malgré le chagrin qui lui étreignait le cœur et lui serrait la gorge. Il approcha du corps de Randall et se pencha sur lui, enlevant les éclats de miroir posés sur ses yeux avant de lui caresser le visage. Il se figea lorsqu'un souffle chaud caressa ses doigts.

« Il respire. »

Le médecin vérifia le pouls de l'homme-animal et hocha la tête à l'intention de Will pour lui confirmer qu'il était vivant.

« Est-ce qu'il survivra ? »

« Il pourrait, mais il est paralysé. » annonça le médecin après l'avoir examiné.

Les deux amants se regardèrent longuement, puis Hannibal fit un geste en direction de Will pour qu'il baisse le regard vers Randall dont les paupières s'agitaient péniblement. Aussitôt, l'empathe s'agenouilla près du lit et lui caressa la joue en douceur.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme émit un léger « mmmh » et les larmes que Will avait retenues jusqu'alors coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues, sa peine augmentant encore lorsque Randall souffla le nom de Matthew. Will secoua la tête et essaya de lui dire que ce dernier était mort.

« Il est... »

« Oui, je sais. » lui dit Randall.

« Je suis tellement désolé...si j'avais découvert qui était le Dragon... »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ça. » lui assura Hannibal, pressant sa main sur son épaule en un geste de soutien.

« Will... » appela Randall, et l'empathe l'entoura de ses bras, les joues humides de larmes.

Le jeune tueur avait été son premier véritable ami, et il avait déjà cru le perdre lorsque Mason lui avait fait croire à sa mort. A présent, il le perdait à nouveau. Le sentiment d'injustice et le chagrin lui était insupportable, mais il fit de son mieux pour les laisser de côté pour se concentrer sur son ami. C'était ses derniers instants, et il voulait qu'il parte apaisé et entouré. Il approcha davantage pour bien l'entendre quand ce dernier s'adressa à lui :

« Will...S'il-te-plaît...je veux le voir. Ne lui ferme pas les yeux. »

Will hocha la tête et avec Hannibal, il entoura d'un drap propre le corps de Matthew, puis il déplaça le corps de Randall de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de son compagnon débarrassé des éclats de miroir qui avaient couverts ses yeux. L'homme-loup plongea longuement le regard dans celui d'un vert éteint de Matthew, puis il reprit la parole :

« Il voulait me protéger...je n'ai pas pu l'aider. J'étais juste à côté de lui, et je ne pouvais pas le voir. J'ai entendu sa respiration s'arrêter, et puis celle de Dolarhyde, si forte...Il a pensé que j'étais mort. J'aurais pu attirer son attention mais...je voulais te dire au revoir, Will...je voulais te dire... »

L'empathe passa doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure courte de Randall, et l'encouragea à continuer :

« Oui ? Prend ton temps... »

« Tu m'as fait me sentir...vraiment heureux, Will. Toi, Matthew, le docteur Lecter, Abigail et Peter...vous étiez ma famille.»

Malgré le fait qu'il était pudique et exprimait peu ses sentiments, en-dehors de ses conversations à cœur ouvert avec Hannibal, Will répondit, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

«Tu m'as rendu heureux toi aussi...tu es mon meilleur ami... »

« Pleure pas, tu vas me faire chialer aussi. Ça va aller...En tout cas, pour toi ça va aller. Moi je suis foutu, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me surprenait. J'ai toujours pensé que ça finirait comme ça, tu sais ? En combattant. Mais j'aurais quand même aimé que ça arrive un peu plus tard. » dit Randall, tenta de faire de l'humour même dans son état.

« Moi...moi aussi. A qui est-ce que je vais me confier, maintenant ? » essaya de plaisanter Will à son tour, mais ses yeux étincelaient de nouvelles larmes contenues.

« Je suis sûr que le docteur Lecter te prêtera une oreille très attentive. Dis-moi...Est-ce que tu l'as tué, Dolarhyde ?»

« Oui. » confirma Will.

« Bien. Tu es devenu tellement fort... »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre Matthew...je ne veux plus perdre personne...»

« Tu ne nous perds pas vraiment. Vous pouvez nous garder avec vous, toi et le docteur Lecter. Dans le cœur, le corps et l'esprit. Pensez à nous, lorsque vous nous aurez pour la toute dernière fois à votre table. Vous me le promettez ? »

« Bien sûr... » répondit Will.

« Vous avez ma parole. » intervint Hannibal qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, conscient que c'était Will dont l'homme-animal avait besoin à ses côtés lors de ces derniers instants.

« Merci. Et...prenez l'écrin qui contient les dents de nos victimes. Ajoutez les nôtres...les canines du bas pour Matthew, et celles du haut pour moi...Cela vous fera une mâchoire de loup. »

« C'est promis. Et nous la compléteront. »

« Bien. Docteur Lecter, s'il-vous-plaît...libérez-moi, maintenant. »

« Non. C'est à moi de le faire...C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour toi. » protesta Will.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr. Est-ce que...tu as peur ?»

« Nan, je suis entre de bonnes mains. » sourit Randall, puis il poursuivit : « Oui, j'ai peur, mais je n'ai pas tellement d'autres options, mmh ? J'espère juste que ce n'est pas la fin de tout, et que je retrouverai Matthew. Il doit y avoir du gibier intéressant à chasser là-haut... »

« Dans les cieux, la chasse est éternelle. Ce n'est rien d'autre que le sang des anges qui donne sa teinte si particulière au crépuscule.» intervint Hannibal.

« Ça sonne plutôt bien. » sourit Randall, puis il ajouta : « Adieu, docteur Lecter. »

« Adieu Randall. »

« Adieu Will... »

« Adieu, mon ami. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Randall ne ferma pas les yeux mais garda son regard ancré dans le sien. Will se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres, puis il lui brisa la nuque en y mettant autant de force que possible, terrifié à l'idée de mal faire. Le craquement sonore le rassura néanmoins,et il garda un moment le corps du défunt contre le sien avant de s'adresser au médecin :

« Je t'attends dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Hannibal hocha la tête, et après avoir fait ses propres adieux silencieux au couple, il récupéra sur les corps les meilleurs morceaux sans toucher à leurs visages, ainsi que les canines de Randall et de Matthew. Il trouva aisément la boîte où ces derniers conservaient les dents de leurs victimes, et compléta quatre espaces avec les dents qu'il avait prélevées. Après avoir mis la viande au frais, il rejoignit Will et lui demanda doucement :

« Que faisons-nous des corps ? »

« Nous pourrions les exposer, faire un tableau leur rendant hommage mais...Matthew n'aurait pas voulu ça. Ça affecterait trop Chilton. Il va falloir qu'on lui annonce la mort de son neveu... Les enterrer reste la meilleure solution, non ?»

« Si nous les enterrons nous-mêmes, ils seront déclarés disparus. La famille de Matthew préférerait certainement qu'il soit enterré de façon traditionnelle, et déclaré décédé, afin de pouvoir faire son deuil.»

« On ne peut pas appeler la police nous-même. »

« Non, mais nous pouvons joindre Chilton, qui lui pourra prévenir la police. Il va falloir nettoyer toute trace de notre passage, et trouver une explication pour les organes manquants. »

« Le Dragon ne dépeçait pas ses victimes, mais chez certains tueurs, il y a escalade dans la violence. Lorsque je viendrai sur les lieux du crime, c'est la théorie que j'avancerai. En tout cas, il faut faire disparaître son corps, il y a la marque de mes mains sur sa gorge... Comment faisons-nous ? »

« Laissons sa chimère l'emporter. » proposa Hannibal.

« Le dragon disparaissant dans les flammes...c'est approprié. Et nous enterrerons ce qui restera, profondément. »

Les amants se mirent à la tâche, et pendant que Dolarhyde brûlait, Will s'imagina que lui et Hannibal lavaient et habillaient les corps de leurs amis, comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Après quoi, ils les auraient positionnés de façon à ce qu'ils soient étroitement enlacés, les yeux fermés et leurs fronts se touchant.

« Ils venaient tout juste d'être libres et réunis... » soupira Will en retournant près des corps du couple.

« Ils le sont pour l'éternité à présent. »

« J'aurais voulu dire adieu à Matthew... »

« Il savait que tu l'appréciais, mais il n'est pas trop tard si tu veux lui dire quelque chose. »

Will prit une inspiration puis secoua doucement la tête, tendant la main vers celle d'Hannibal en même temps que ce dernier esquissait un geste pour la lui prendre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et ils s'apportèrent mutuellement du réconfort, tout en regardant leurs amis une dernière fois avant de s'en aller, emportant avec eux ce que le médecin avait prélevé comme chair humaine. Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils se lavèrent, se débarrassèrent des vêtements tâchés de sang et et se changèrent, puis ils partirent à l'asile annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Chilton.

Une fois dans le bureau de ce dernier, Hannibal et Will prirent place face à lui, puis le médecin lui annonça qu'ils devaient lui parler de Matthew. Le directeur de l'établissement se doutait bien que son neveu avait une face cachée, et il n'eut aucune réaction particulière en apprenant qu'il était un meurtrier, et qu'il était en couple avec Randall Tier. Il haussa même légèrement les épaules avant de déclarer :

« J'ai déjà eu suffisamment d'ennuis avec Mason, je ne veux rien savoir. Matthew fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, tout comme vous, et ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne dirais jamais rien, je vous le jure. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous menacer, Frederick. Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler du Dragon Rouge ? » demanda Will.

« Le type qui a tué le couple Crawford ? Oui, on ne parle que de ça en ce moment. Oh non...ne me dites pas que c'est Matthew et qu'il a des ennuis... »

« Non, non, le Dragon n'est pas Matthew...Frederick, je suis vraiment désolé, mais Matthew est mort. Ainsi que Randall. Le Dragon les as tués avant que...avant que je ne le trouve. »

« Non. Oh, mon dieu non... »

Chilton se passa la main sur le visage et Will remarqua que ses yeux brillaient, ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Chilton pouvait être un vrai salaud, il était égoïste, prétentieux, et il aimait avoir tous les droits sur les pauvres hères placés sous sa garde, mais il avait le sens de la famille, et il aimait son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda ce dernier, et Hannibal lui répondit :

« Le Dragon, Dolarhyde, lui a tiré dessus alors qu'il tentait de protéger Randall. »

« Dolarhyde ? Le nouveau gardien ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable, Frederick... » tenta Will.

« Bien sûr je le suis. J'ai engagé cet homme...Il a dû parler avec Matthew, et puis le choisir comme victime. Sans moi, ils ne se seraient probablement jamais rencontrés. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

« Et Dolarhyde, est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

« Oui, je l'ai tué. » répondit Will, sans détours.

« Merci. » souffla Chilton.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir vengé Matthew. Et pour avoir, de ce fait protégé d'autres personnes de Dolarhyde. Je suis...vraiment soulagé que ce type ne pourra plus s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, même si ça doit vous sembler très hypocrite. »

« Parce que vous ne vous souciiez pas de ce que pouvait faire Matthew en-dehors de son travail et des réunions de famille ? »

« Oui. C'est...c'était mon neveu. Quand je le voyais je...je voyais le petit garçon à qui je lisais des histoires et qui voulait que je le porte. Il a toujours été un peu étrange, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'y étais habitué. »

« Votre frère ? » supposa Will.

« Mon demi-frère. Matthew lui ressemblait en tous points...J'ai vu des choses...mais vous savez ce que c'est. Ignorer le pire pour profiter du meilleur. »

« Oui, je comprends. Frederick, nous avons besoin de vous pour contacter la police. Nous ne pouvons pas être ceux à l'origine de la découverte des corps. »

«Non, je ne veux pas que la police s'en mêle...Je ne veux pas d'autopsie, et je ne veux pas...Qu'on parle de lui dans les journaux. Je...aidez-moi à récupérer son corps, s'il-vous-plaît. Je ne pourrais pas, tout seul... »

« Bien sûr, nous allons vous aider. »

« Je...je vais d'abord prévenir le père de Matthew. »

« Faites-nous appeler lorsque vous aurez terminé. »

Les amants tueurs quittèrent le bureau de Chilton, puis ils allèrent annoncer la nouvelle douloureuse à Peter et Romulda.

En fin d'après-midi, ils rencontrèrent le père de Matthew, Walter. Ce dernier ressemblait tellement à son fils qu'il semblait juste être une copie plus âgée. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noir de jais, les mêmes yeux verts et la forme de ses lèvres étaient également semblable, formant une sorte de sourire énigmatique même lorsqu'il ne souriait pas. Il n'avait jamais chercher à savoir ce que faisait exactement son fils, appliquant le principe du vivre et laisser vivre et lui rappelant juste de temps à autre d'être prudent, comme il l'était. Prudent...La recommandation que faisait tous les parents à leurs enfants, mais qui ne pouvait pas les protéger du danger. Will se demanda si ce dernier se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Il ne l'était pas, coupable, bien entendu, mais il avait acheté la maison dans les bois, un endroit isolé qui avait parfaitement convenu au Dragon, et il aurait pu s'en vouloir pour ça. Ça n'était pas le cas. Comme son fils, le père de Matthew semblait regarder le monde de façon détachée, et on aurait pu le croire insensible, mais Will avec son empathie et son sens de l'observation très développé savait qu'il en était rien. L'homme était brisé par la perte de son enfant, et il avait de nombreuses questions auxquelles le couple répondit, accompagné de Chilton.

Ils ne passèrent sous silence qu'une seule chose, le fait que c'était Hannibal et non le Dragon qui était à l'origine du retrait de certains organes. Monsieur Brown avait ensuite laissé Will et Hannibal aller s'occuper des deux morts exactement comme Will l'aurait souhaité : ils étaient retourné dans la petite maison dans les bois, avaient lavés les corps puis les avaient habillés de blanc, la couleur fétiche de Matthew. Will avait aussi lavé les gants de Randall et les lui avait mis, puis il était rentré chez lui avec son compagnon. Peu de temps après leur départ, un jeune homme arriva sur les lieux et emporta les cadavres dans sa camionnette, dissimulés sous une bâche. Il avait été grassement payé par monsieur Brown, qui paya également le légiste de la ville pour qu'il déclare que Matthew était mort de mort naturelle.

L'enterrement se fit en très petit comité, sans représentant religieux. Sur la demande de Will, le père de Matthew avait fait réalisé un cercueil de grande taille pouvant contenir deux corps, et il y avait déposé lui-même celui de son fils tandis que Will s'était occupé de celui de Randall. Il n'y eu pas de longs discours, seulement quelques mots d'adieux judicieusement choisis, puis les défunts amants rejoignirent leur dernière demeure. Randall ayant déjà été déclaré mort assassiné par Mason, son nom ne figura pas sur la stèle funéraire, mais une gravure de loup le remplaça.

Lorsque Will et Hannibal rentrèrent chez eux ce soir-là, ils dînèrent bien qu'ils n'avaient pas faim , respectant ainsi la volonté de Randall. Comme avec Abigail, le fait de consommer une part des êtres qu'il avait aimé réconforta un peu Will, même si plus rien n'était pareil, sans eux. Trois mois s'écoulèrent sans que le chagrin ne s'efface, et un sujet que le psychiatre et le profiler n'avait plus évoqué depuis longtemps revint sur la table. Le couple se trouvait au salon où Will jouait avec l'un de ses chiens, le médecin s'étant un peu assoupli au niveau des règles qu'il avait imposées.

« William, à propos du mariage... »

« C'est non. » affirma Will, très sûr de lui.

« Je sais. C'est ce que je voulais te dire, que j'avais eu tort, et que ce n'était pas une solution. Mais il y en a peut-être une autre. »

« Vraiment ? »

Hannibal déposa entre ses mains une carte du monde et lui indiqua un petit pays que Will ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier lui demanda :

« Tu veux partir ? Ce serait vraiment mieux, là-bas ? »

« L'homosexualité y est tolérée. Il n'existe aucune loi la condamnant, nous ne risquerions plus d'être emprisonnés. Margot et Alana pourraient se joindre à nous. »

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Ici, plus rien ne me retient, sauf Peter et Romulda. Est-ce que nous pourrions... ? »

« Oui, nous pourrions les emmener. Nous les ferions passer pour notre personnel de maison, le jardinier et la femme de ménage. Et bien sûr, nous emmènerions aussi les chiens. »

« Quand est-ce que nous partirions ? »

« Quand voudrais-tu partir ? »

« Aussi tôt que possible. »

Vendre la maison ainsi que de nombreux bien trop lourds pour être emportés pris du temps, mais pas autant que l'avait pensé Will, et le jour du départ lui sembla un peu irréel. Il laissait beaucoup de mauvaises choses derrière lui, l'asile en premier lieu, et il savait qu'il ne regretterait en rien sa décision. Chilton n'avait pas fait d'histoire à propos de Romulda et Peter : ils avaient été les amis de Matthew et ils n'avaient jamais posés le moindre problème. Frederick les avait simplement déclarés saints d'esprit et aptes à quitter son établissement, et ils attendaient à présent le départ en compagnie de Will. L'empathe était retourné une dernière fois à l'asile faire ses adieux à Barney, puis il était allé donner sa démission à Pazzi qui avait déclaré que le Dragon Rouge devait s'être suicidé puisque plus aucun meurtre n'avait été espérait que l'entente entre le commissaire et Myriam s'améliorerait lorsque Pazzi, ne pouvant plus compter sur sa présence, se rendrait compte que la jeune femme était tout aussi compétente que lui. Il lui avait également fait ses adieux, lui souhaitant le meilleur et beaucoup de courage pour supporter son nouvel employeur.

Il aurait pu redouter de ne plus pouvoir se rendre sur la tombe d'Abigail, de Georgia et de Matthew et Randall, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne donnait aucune importance aux pierres et aux os : ses amis étaient et resteraient à jamais avec lui, dans l'esprit, la chair et le cœur. Il chérissait aujourd'hui ses nombreuses cicatrices qui lui faisait penser à eux : celle sur sa main, infligée par Georgia lorsqu'elle avait tenté de blesser Abigail, la trace des dents de Randall sur son épaule, et son oreille manquante comme l'avait été celle d'Abi. Mais la marque qu'il chérissait le plus était celle d'Hannibal, apposée au fer rouge par dessus celle, ignoble, de Mason. Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves, accepté sa vraie nature et rendu à l'homme qu'il aimait sa capacité à ressentir.

Avant d'embarquer pour le pays où ils seraient en sécurité, Will plongea la main dans son sac pour sentir le coffret fermé à clé qui contenait un écrin à bijoux. Ledit écrin contenait les deux canines de Randall qu'Hannibal lui avait faites sur mesure et qu'il lui avait prise après sa mort, ainsi que les canines inférieures de Matthew, et une dent de chacune de leurs victimes. L'objet lui était infiniment précieux, et même s'il comptait faire profil bas pendant un long moment, il savait qu'un jour, il remplirait avec le médecin chacun des espaces vides qu'il contenait encore, comme il l'avait promis. Il referma son sac puis se saisit de la main d'Hannibal, observant avec lui le soleil en train de se coucher.

« La teinte ensanglantée du soleil couchant se hâte à travers mes veines... »

« Et rend ma peau brûlante. Je survivrai, vivrai et grandirai... »

« Gagnerai ce jeu mortel. »

« Qui est l'auteur de ces mots, déjà ? Je les connais, mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'où je les ai entendus ou lus. » demanda Will.

« Il me semble que c'est un auteur inconnu. »

« Mmmh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Allons-y, il est l'heure. »

Posant sa main dans le dos d'Hannibal, Will regarda derrière lui avant de monter sur la passerelle du bateau qui l'emporterait au loin. Leurs ombres démesurées et couronnées de bois de cerf s'étendaient sur le ponton rougit par le soleil.

* * *

 _Notes : Ne me jetez pas de tomates, il y a une happy ending XD._


	41. Un nouveau chemin (happy ending)

Chapitre 41 (happy ending)

Les funérailles du couple Crawford avaient eu lieu peu de temps avant la disparition de la fillette sauvée par Hannibal et Will, et le médecin comme son compagnon y avaient assistés. Will avait trouvé intéressant de rencontrer la famille de son ancien employeur, mais il avait beaucoup moins apprécié de devoir se montrer sociable pendant autant de temps, même s'il s'en était bien sorti. Il s'en était également bien sorti quand la police l'avait interrogé (ainsi que tout le voisinage ) à propos de Ed pour les besoins de l'enquête, même s'il avait déjà dit ne pas le connaître lorsqu'il s'était présenté sur la scène du crime. Après ça, il ne s'était plus rien passé de marquant jusqu'au lendemain de la nuit de la pleine lune.

Ce jour-là, Will attendit que Pazzi l'appelle pour lui annoncer un nouveau meurtre, mais les seuls appels furent ceux des clients qui souhaitaient prendre rendez-vous avec Hannibal. Will aurait pu s'en réjouir et se dire que le Dragon n'avait pas frappé, mais il était persuadé du contraire : si le commissaire n'avait pas connaissance des meurtres, c'était tout simplement parce que les corps n'avaient pas encore été découverts. Il ne restait qu'à attendre, mais le profiler avait besoin et envie de s'occuper l'esprit, et il proposa au médecin d'aller rendre visite à Randall et Matthew.

Même s'il connaissait par cœur les dates et les heures indiquées dans le cahier tenu par Margot, Hannibal vérifia par professionnalisme qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous prévu avant d'accepter de l'accompagner. Après un trajet de courte durée, il gara sa voiture dans les environs proches des bois, puis le couple dépassa à pied le panneau qui indiquait : « propriété privée, défense d'entrer ». Il faisait frais et le ciel chargé de nuages laissait penser qu'il pleuvrait bientôt, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'ils seraient à l'abri dans quelques instants. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Will mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de ses amis, celle-ci était en flammes. Hannibal lui posa une main sur l'épaule, partageant son inquiétude.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Et s'ils étaient encore à l'intérieur ? »

« Non, ils ne le sont pas. Regarde. »

Le médecin désigna une traînée sanglante qui partait de la maison et s'enfonçait dans les bois. Prudemment, le couple la suivit, la perdit et erra un moment jusqu'à parvenir à une zone moins boisée. A contre-jour, Will distingua trois silhouettes, dont une à genoux, et pressa le pas, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que ces deux amis étaient vivants, et en assez bonne forme. Matthew lui désigna aussitôt l'homme agenouillé avec un sourire :

« Will, je te présente le Dragon Rouge. »

Will observa les traits de l'homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu, reconnaissant la cicatrice qui barrait sa lèvre supérieure.

« C'est le nouveau gardien...Dolarhyde, c'est ça ?»

« Dolarhyde, en effet »

L'intéressé avait la mâchoire brisée et le corps zébré de profondes coupures que lui avait certainement infligé Randall, mais il leva néanmoins la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Will eut la vision fugitive d'un dragon agonisant, la membrane fine de ses ailes déchirée et le flanc tailladé par les griffes d'un loup et d'un faucon géants qui l'écrasaient sous leurs poids additionnés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Il vous a attaqué pendant la nuit ? »

« A l'aube, même s'il faisait encore relativement sombre et que la lune était toujours visible. Je ne dormais pas et je l'ai entendu entrer, même s'il était assez discret. Je n'avais pas l'arbalète avec moi, alors je me suis caché sous le lit pendant que Randall se tenait derrière la porte. »

« Dès qu'il est entré, je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai plaqué au sol. Il a perdu son arme que j'ai récupérée, et j'ai tiré jusqu'à vider le chargeur. » expliqua Randall.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas simplement mis une balle dans la tête ? » demanda Will.

« Je voulais jouer. » répondit l'homme-animal en haussant les épaules, ce qui ne surpris pas son ami qui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

« Je suis sorti de ma cachette pour prêter main forte à Randall et nous avons réussi à blesser Dolarhyde assez gravement, mais il est tout même parvenu à nous repousser. Il est descendu au rez-de-chaussée et nous avons pensé qu'il prenait la fuite, alors nous avons été récupérer nos armes, l'arbalète et les gants, pour lui donner la chasse. Pendant ce temps, il a mis le feu à la maison au niveau des escaliers et du salon, pour que nous ne puissions pas descendre. » dit Matthew, reprenant la parole.

« Vous avez sauté depuis le premier, j'imagine ? » supposa Will, observant Randall qui portait toujours ses griffes et remuait les doigts, de toute évidence impatient d'en finir avec sa proie.

« Effectivement. Nous avons eu de la chance que ce n'était pas trop haut. Et de ne pas avoir perdu ceci. » dit Matthew, sortant de sa poche l'écrin qui contenait les dents de leurs victimes, puis il poursuivit son récit : « La poursuite à duré longtemps et il nous a donné du fil à retordre, il est étonnamment silencieux et discret pour un homme d'une telle carrure. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu lorsqu'il est entré dans la maison, et si nous avions commis la moindre imprudence par la suite, je pense que nous serions morts. »

Le concerné gronda et Matthew l'attrapa par les cheveux, même s'ils étaient courts, lui faisant pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Will sourit, anticipant ce qui allait arriver.

« Mord. » ordonna Matthew à Randall qui referma les dents sur la bouche de Dolarhyde, lui faisant pousser un cri étranglé alors qu'il lui arrachait les lèvres, qu'il avala pratiquement sans mâcher.

Les yeux de Matthew étincelait de plaisir et avec sa main libre, il passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant avant de tourner le visage de Dolarhyde vers lui afin qu'il le mordre une nouvelle fois, à la joue. Will regarda les dents du dragon apparaître à travers ce qu'il restait du muscle masséter, ne ressentant rien d'autre qu'un intérêt curieux pour ce qui était en train de se passer. Quoi que, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il ressentait également une affection sans borne pour les deux tueurs, et avait plaisir à être le témoin d'un de leur meurtre, surtout que Dolarhyde correspondait à son type de victime.

« Sa vie vous appartient, et ce n'est qu'une suggestion, mais pourquoi ne pas l'aider à achever sa transformation ? » proposa Hannibal, sortant de sa poche un canif de petite taille mais à la lame parfaitement aiguisée.

« Tu penses à imiter le faiseur d'anges. » devina Will, souriant à son amant avant de se tourner vers ses amis pour leur expliquer la méthode dudit tueur, qui incisait le dos de ses victimes, séparait les côtes de la colonne vertébrale puis les déployait comme les ailes d'un oiseau.

« Les ailes du grand dragon rouge...Nous exposerions son corps à la vue de tous, cela marquerait les esprits. Qu'en pense le principal concerné ? » demanda Matthew à Dolarhyde qui trouva la force de relever la tête vers lui, et qui à la surprise de Will, hocha lentement la tête.

« La douleur va être intolérable. » ne put s'empêcher de dire l'empathe.

« C'est le prix de son devenir. Mais je l'achèverai à sa demande, s'il ne peut plus tenir. Il n'aura qu'à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. » suggéra Randall, souriant en voyant Francis se pencher jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol, le dos courbé et les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps, attendant clairement que le supplice commence.

« Voulez-vous que je vous montre comment procéder ? » demanda Hannibal au couple de tueurs.

« Nous vous laissons faire, docteur. » répondit le gardien, en effectuant sa petite courbette habituelle qui faisait toujours sourire Will.

Hannibal hocha la tête et s'attela à la tâche, travaillant le plus rapidement possible, les gestes sûrs et assurés. Le sang ne tarda pas à ruisseler le long du dos de Dolarhyde et les cris rauques de ce dernier résonnèrent dans la forêt silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que, vaincu par la douleur, il replie ses bras sur son torse, haletant. Hannibal s'interrompit alors, laissant Randall abattre ses griffes sur sa nuque avec tant de force qu'il le décapita presque. Ce dernier fit ensuite un mouvement brusque vers Will, projetant dans sa direction le sang couvrant ses lames et éclaboussant son visage.

« Tu es vraiment un enfant. » soupira le profiler, souriant néanmoins en essuyant grossièrement le sang, l'étalant plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est que le rouge te va à ravir... » le taquina son ami.

« A toi aussi. » les interrompit Matthew, s'emparant du poignet de son compagnon pour lui faire lever la min, puis il lécha indécemment le sang le long de l'une des lames, sa langue passant très près de son tranchant.

« Voyons, pas devant tout le monde. » fit mine de le réprimander l'homme-animal, tandis qu'Hannibal terminait de faire sortir les ailes d'os et de chair de Dolarhyde.

« Il va falloir le transporter si on veut qu'il soit vu par de nombreuses personnes... » intervint Will.

« Il vaudrait mieux procéder de nuit. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre voiture, docteur Lecter. » dit Matthew.

« Je sais. Et une autre question se pose à présent que vous n'avez plus de domicile, où allez-vous aller ? »

« Ma maison au village a déjà été attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre, alors...je pense que nous allons aller devoir nous contenter des caves de l'Asile. »

« Vous pouvez venir chez nous. » proposa le médecin.

« Merci, mais ce serait prendre trop de risques, aussi bien pour vous que pour nous. Ce ne sera que pour un moment, en attendant qu'on reconstruise la maison, ici. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

« Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas...aller chez ton père, ou chez ton oncle ? » demanda prudemment Will.

« Oncle Chilton est en couple avec Freddie, ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Et chez mon père...de la famille ou des amis risqueraient de venir de temps à autre, mais si la situation dure trop longtemps, j'y penserais. »

« Venez avec nous au moins pour cet après-midi, vous n'allez pas rester là jusqu'à ce soir...Randall n'aura qu'à mettre ta veste par-dessus sa tête. Si quelqu'un nous pose des questions plus tard, nous diront que c'était un de tes amis qui se sentait malade ou était ivre et ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état. »

« Tu es têtu mmh ? C'est d'accord, nous venons. » céda le gardien.

Le retour au domicile du psychiatre se fit en suivant le plan de Will même s'il y avait très peu de monde dans la rue, juste un enfant qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son chien, et une dame âgée qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hannibal conduisit le couple dans une des chambres d'amis et leur apporta de quoi boire et manger, puis il s'installa en compagnie de Will dans l'un des deux fauteuils que comportait la pièce. Les deux couples parlèrent longuement, évoquant de vieux souvenirs, puis dînèrent ensemble à l'abri des regards. Une fois la nuit tombée, ils allèrent tous les quatre chercher le corps de Dolarhyde. En prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas pouvoir être reconnus, ils installèrent le corps sur une petite place, à la vue de tous. Hannibal grava artistiquement le symbole du Dragon Rouge sur son torse à l'aide d'un scalpel, puis avec Will, il conduisit Matthew et Randall à l'asile.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Pazzi appela Will qui se rendit sur la scène du crime en compagnie de Myriam. Au vu du symbole gravé, le commissaire conclut qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle victime du Dragon, mais Will et Myriam s'accordèrent pour dire que c'était différent de son précédent meurtre, et qu'il aurait dû logiquement s'en prendre à un couple. Will avança également l'idée que la mutilation de la bouche cachait peut-être quelque chose, et lorsque Dolarhyde fut déclaré disparu, il fit mine de fouiller son passé et retrouva le médecin qui l'avait opéré de son bec de lièvre.

Will avait précédemment inclus une malformation physique dans le profil du Dragon, alors avec le signe gravé sur son torse et la symbolique évidente des côtes déployées en ailes, il n'eut aucune difficulté à prouver à Pazzi que Francis Dolarhyde était le meurtrier des Crawford, d'autant plus que Myriam partageait son analyse. Par contre, ils ne trouvèrent étrangement aucun indice sur l'identité de celui qui l'avait tué et mutilé. Les amis du couple était fort nombreux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait particulièrement suspect. Ce meurtre, comme celui d'Ed resta non élucidé, et les crimes dans la région diminuèrent de façon drastique, au point que Pazzi accepta parfois d'enquêter sur la disparition d'animaux de compagnie.

Du côté de l'asile, de plus en plus de détenus dangereux furent accueillis comme cela avait été prévu, et même si le nouveau gardien engagé pour remplacer Dolarhyde était vigilant, l'un d'eux parvint à sortir de sa cellule. L'homme atteint de paranoïa à un stade avancé réussit à éviter les gardiens et se rendit jusque dans le couloir du bureau de Chilton, puis s'attaqua à ce dernier lorsqu'il en sorti, l'éviscérant partiellement.

Le directeur avait aussitôt été pris en charge par le nouveau chirurgien remplaçant Tobias, mais avait réclamé Hannibal entre de nombreux cris de douleur et autant de menaces. Même s'il savait que le médecin était dangereux, il avait aussi toute confiance en ses compétences. Heureusement pour lui, Hannibal était présent ce jour-là, et il assista son collègue. L'opération se passa très bien, mais l'agression avait traumatisé Frederick à tel point qu'il ne voulu plus reprendre ses fonctions, et changea de poste pour aller travailler comme directeur d'usine, un emploi que lui avait trouvé le père de Matthew.

Le poste vacant fut proposé à Hannibal qui en parla longuement avec Will avant de l'accepter. Le profiler, quant à lui, donna également sa démission à Pazzi après que ce dernier ait menacé de se passer des services de Myriam, sous prétexte d'économies et de la baisse de la criminalité. Will se fit engager immédiatement par Hannibal comme nouvel agent de gardiennage avec chien, et comme dresseur attitré car d'autres bergers allemands intégreraient bientôt l'équipe. Un peu à contrecœur, mais pour faire taire définitivement les rumeurs, il déménagea et pris un logement avec un jardin pour ses chiens dans le village. Hannibal quant à lui conserva sa demeure en ville, mais pris également une maison dans le village puisque, à présent qu'il était le directeur de l'établissement, il y passait beaucoup de temps. Patiemment, et avec l'aide leurs amis, ils réalisèrent des travaux pour relier quatre demeures entre elles par les sous-sols : celle d'Hannibal, de Will, de Matthew et de...Randall.

L'homme-animal avait en effet été lui aussi engagé comme nouveau gardien, sous le nom de Randolf Leloup. Hannibal s'était occupé de modifier son apparence pour que la ressemblance soit tout juste troublante pour ceux qui l'avaient connus. Randall avait désormais une nouvelle coupe de cheveux plus courte et plus disciplinée, deux paires de canines amovibles, celle pour le travail et celle pour la chasse, une barbe légère, un nez parfaitement droit suite à une rhinoplastie, et des joues plus rebondies dues à son régime alimentaire qui s'était largement amélioré depuis sa sortie de l'asile. Pour les plus physionomistes, les faux papiers et l'attitude parfaitement professionnelle du jeune homme finirent par convaincre. Les principales personnes qui avaient failli faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant avaient été Andy, le jeune infirmier blond qui en avait toujours eu peur, et Charlotte, l'amie d'Alana même si cette dernière l'avait mise au courant que le nouveau « ressemblait beaucoup à Randall ». Barney, lui aussi, avait bien sûr reconnu l'ancien détenu, mais Will et Hannibal l'avaient longuement rassuré, lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, et le convainquant sans mal de garder le secret.

Une fois bien installé à son nouveau poste, Hannibal déclara Romulda et Peter parfaitement sains d'esprit et aptes à travailler, et les engagea en tant que femme de ménage et jardinier. Il fit des transformations importantes sur la façon de traiter les patients, rendant le système plus humain en réduisant le nombre de places et en supprimant certains traitements dégradants. Il organisa également des formations pour le personnel afin de mieux les préparer à interagir avec des personnes en état de confusion mentale, et souffrant de diverses pathologies. Il renforça aussi la sécurité, et changea la politique qui visait à couper le lien entre les patients et leur famille en retenant leur courrier.

Cela dit, comme Chilton avant lui, il avait presque tous les pouvoirs dans son nouveau domaine, et il fit quelques aménagements dans les sous-sol. De temps à autre, des patients sans entourage proche décédaient de causes diverses sans que cela ne semble suspect, car le taux de mortalité dans l'asile du Docteur Lecter était plus bas que dans la plupart des établissements de ce type. Le groupe de tueurs avait à leur disposition le terrain de jeu idéal, et ils organisaient de temps à autre des chasses dans les caves. Alors que la plupart des membres du petit groupe avait détesté l'asile, ils se l'approprièrent peu à peu, créant de nouveaux souvenirs heureux dans ce lieu autrefois synonyme de souffrance.

Psychiatre brillant et reconnu, Hannibal gagna encore en popularité avec les années, permettant des avancées majeures dans son domaine, et démontrant les effets désastreux de la lobotomie jusqu'à ce que la pratique devienne interdite. Il y eut bien quelques personnes pour critiquer son mode de vie car il ne se maria jamais, et vécut officiellement en concubinage avec Alana jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais rien qui ne l'inquiéta jamais vraiment. Will pour sa part se sépara et se remit en couple avec Margot plusieurs fois, suivant les conseils de son amant qui lui avait assuré qu'une telle attitude serait perçue comme des restes d'instabilité suite au traumatisme qu'avait été son passage entre les mains de Mason. Personne ne fut étonné lorsqu'il rompit définitivement, et ne chercha pas une autre relation par la suite.

La question de la descendance ne se posa donc pas pour lui, par contre, elle se posa pour son compagnon, et les rumeurs coururent sur la stérilité d'un des membres de leur couple. Alana finit par confirmer, et Hannibal prit les cartes de tous ceux qui se permirent la moindre réflexion à ce sujet. La seule personne de l'entourage du petit groupe à avoir finalement un enfant fut Chilton, qui épousa Freddie dès l'annonce de sa grossesse. Will avait un peu de mal à imaginer Chilton devenir père, mais Matthew lui raconta quelques anecdotes à propos de son enfance, lui confirmant que son Oncle s'était très bien occupé de lui.

A la naissance du bébé, Freddie voulut aller consulter un pédiatre tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, mais Frederick insista pour que ce soir Hannibal qui s'occupe de leur fille. La pédiatrie était très loin d'être la vocation première de ce dernier, mais il fit une exception pour la nièce de Matthew, et se montra doux et patient avec elle. Il lui donna même des leçons de clavecin lorsqu'elle fut en âge d'apprendre, et Will lui demanda, une nuit alors qu'ils étaient au lit dans la maison de celui-ci :

« Est-ce que tu aurais aimé avoir un enfant ? Tu es très patient avec la petite. »

« J'aime cette enfant, elle est étonnamment brillante, mais je n'ai pas le désir d'en avoir moi-même. Avoir une élève me suffit amplement. Transmettre mes connaissances est un plaisir, alors qu' élever un enfant demande un grand investissement personnel sur le long terme, et entraîne un certain nombre de contraintes. Et toi, tu aurais aimé avoir un enfant ?Je te vois souvent jouer avec Faustine et les chiens. »

« Hum...peut-être bien. Je crois que j'aurais été un bon père, mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas en avoir. »

« Est-ce que tu es heureux ? »

« Et bien...les choses ne sont peut-être pas...parfaites, je préférerais pouvoir vivre avec toi dans la même maison, et te présenter comme mon compagnon. T'épouser même, si c'était possible. Mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Au niveau du travail, je suis tout le temps avec des gens que j'apprécie, j'ai des amis, des hobbys variés et un compagnon unique en son genre. Oui je suis heureux, mon amour. Et toi ? » lui demanda Will, en lui caressant la joue.

Hannibal lui sourit puis l'embrassa, ses doigts s'attardant sur la cicatrice en relief dans son dos.

« Plus que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir l'être. »

Will lui sourit en retour, dévoilant ses dents droites et blanches, puis il l'embrassa à son tour et l'attira de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Il referma les jambes autour de sa taille, entamant un mouvement lascif et sensuel qui excita immédiatement le médecin. Ils firent l'amour longuement, multipliant les gestes affectueux et caressant le corps de l'autre comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas déjà par cœur, puis dormirent étroitement enlacés.

Une année passa, ponctuée par quelques meurtres que se partagèrent les deux couples de tueurs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal reçoive la visite de Chilton. L'homme évitait l'asile autant que possible, et protestait à chaque fois que Freddie y emmenait leur fille, même si elle n'était jamais en contact avec les patients, et que tout le personnel l'appréciait. Le nouveau directeur conclut que s'il était là, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison de le voir.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, docteur Lecter. Ou plutôt ma fille en a besoin, elle nous inquiète beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je pourrais essayer de la diagnostiquer moi-même, mais mon jugement ne serait pas...clair. »

« Je la vois régulièrement lors de ses leçons de clavecin, et elle me parait aller parfaitement bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, Frederick ? »

« Elle est parfois prise de crises de panique...Elle dit qu'elle voit des choses, et elle...elle devine ce que nous pensons, sa mère et moi. Je ne veux pas que ma fille finisse dans un endroit comme celui-ci, je vous en prie. »

« Où est-elle, à présent ? »

« Dans les jardins, avec Will. »

« Elle s'entend très bien avec lui, dites-leur de venir tous les deux, elle se sentira plus à l'aise que seule avec son professeur de musique un peu trop sévère. »

« Qu'est-ce que je lui dit ? »

« Que nous allons juste discuter. Ce n'est probablement rien, Frederick. »

Le père de Faustine hocha la tête puis, comme demandé, alla chercher sa fille et Will, et les laissa seuls avec Hannibal. La petite fille avait sept ans, la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de son père, et l'imposante chevelure bouclée de sa mère, aujourd'hui ornée d'un ruban dont le psychiatre lui demanda l'origine après l'avoir saluée.

« Bonjour, docteur. C'est Romulda qui me l'a donné. »

« Il est très joli. Je voudrais te parler de ton père, Faustine. »

« Il a fait une bêtise ? » demanda candidement l'enfant, faisant sourire Will qui pris une chaise et s'installa entre elle et le médecin.

« Non, il est juste inquiet pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu avais parfois très peur, et que tu voyais des choses. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

La petite remua dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise, balançant ses jambes qui frôlaient tout juste le sol.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je sais quand quelqu'un est méchant...ou qu'il ne m'aime pas, comme la vieille tante Gisèle. Elle déteste les enfants, mais elle fait semblant que non devant papa. Mais elle me fait pas peur, elle n'a pas de monstre. »

« Donc, tous les gens méchants n'ont pas de monstres ? »

« Non, et il y a des gens gentils qui en ont. »

« Est-ce que je connais des gens qui en ont ? »

« Mmh mmh. Je sais que papa pense que je ne vais pas bien...Comme les gens qui sont ici. Est-ce qu'on est très malade, quand on voit des choses ? »

« Pas forcément. Certaines personnes ont juste beaucoup d'imagination, et une forte intuition. Quand tu sens que quelqu'un est...spécial, ça prend la forme des monstres. Will aussi en voit parfois. Il sent ce que sont les gens, à l'intérieur. »

« C'est vrai Will ? »

« C'est vrai, oui. Tu veux bien me dire qui a un monstre, parmi les gens que nous connaissons ? Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, nous ne sommes pas fâchés parce que tu as vu que moi et le docteur Lecter, nous en avons un. »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, surprise par la franchise de l'adulte parce que contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle était plus petite, la plupart des adultes ne disent pas souvent la vérité.

« Il y a Oncle Matthew...et monsieur Leloup, qui en ont un ensemble. Il a des grandes dents et des plumes, mais il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Il y a monsieur Walter aussi...le papa de Matthew. Et il y a la dame qui vend du miel sur le marché, madame Pimms. Elle a un monstre abeille avec un dard comme une aiguille...Et elle me fait vraiment très peur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour madame Pimms, je la connais, elle ne fait rien aux enfants. »

« Oui je sais, elle m'a déjà gardé une fois, maman la trouve gentille, mais moi je ne veux plus y aller. »

« Tu n'iras plus, je te le promets. Comment sont nos monstres, à moi et à Will ? »

« Comme...des ombres avec des bois de cerf. »

« Tu les vois, maintenant ? »

« Mmh mmh. Oui. »

« Que font-ils ? »

« Ils se tiennent la main...et ils me regardent. Ils ne me font pas peur non plus, ils ont juste l'air...curieux. »

Hannibal sourit et échangea un regard avec Will, puis il dit à la fillette :

« Les gens comme toi et comme Will sont rares, ils sont souvent incompris, et ils peuvent faire peur aux gens qui ne voient pas les choses comme eux. Ne dis plus rien à tes parents à propos des monstres, dis-leur juste lorsque tu sens que quelqu'un n'est pas gentil. »

« Oui, d'accord. »

« Est-ce que tu as dit à tes parents quelles personnes ont des monstres ? » demanda Will.

« Non. Les monstres préfèrent...que les gens qui ne les voient pas ne sachent pas qu'ils sont là, je crois. Alors j'ai juste dit que j'en voyais, mais pas où ils étaient, ni avec qui. »

« Tu as bien fait. Est-ce que tu en as un ? »

« Moi ? Je ne crois pas. »

La petite fille haussa les épaules, puis avec la permission d'Hannibal, retourna jouer dans les jardins avec Romulda et Peter qui lui apprenait à jardiner. Frederick qui avait attendu à l'accueil avec son épouse entra avec elle dans le bureau,, et Hannibal rassura longuement les parents, leur assurant que Faustine était parfaitement normale, juste très imaginative, intuitive et observatrice. Une fois seul avec Hannibal, Will lui demanda :

« D'où connais-tu cette madame Pimms ? »

« Son miel est excellent, et je lui ai acheté quelques fournitures d'apiculture. »

« Oh, oui, pour le meurtre de la jeune fille, dont tu m'avais fait accuser. Pourquoi une tenue d'apiculture ? »

« Le tissu brûle très bien, et je pouvais porter mes vêtements dessous avec un moindre risque de les tâcher. Malheureusement, le sang en trop grande quantité transperce tout de même, alors j'ai abandonné cette idée. J'ai récemment trouvé un fournisseur qui vend des combinaisons pour la boucherie, entièrement en matière plastique, un simple rinçage sous l'eau suffit à éliminer le sang... »

« Prends-en deux. » lui dit Will, avant de lui voler un petit baiser, à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans le bureau.

Quelques semaines plus tard, madame Pimms fut conduite à l'asile après avoir été arrêtée par Myriam suite à la lobotomie et l'énucléation d'un vieil homme qui lui rendait souvent visite. Le couple envisagea d'écraser cette affreuse abeille ou de laisser un loup à plumes jouer avec elle, mais c'était un peu tôt. Faustine quant à elle fut rassurée de la savoir derrière les barreaux, et un jour où elle était seule avec Will qui la portait parce qu'elle était fatiguée, elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je comprends mieux ce que toi et le docteur Lecter vous faites ici, maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Vous soigner les gens qui peuvent l'être...et puis vous empêcher ceux qui ne savent pas contrôler leurs monstres de faire du mal aux autres avec. C'est ce que fait cette dame aussi... même si je crois qu'elle ne les voit pas.»

« Myriam ? »

« Oui. J'arrêterai les méchants comme elle quand je serai plus grande, même si maman dit que c'est pas un métier pour les filles. Ou alors je serai une grande musicienne.»

« Je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure, quoi que tu choisisses de faire. »

Will retourna à l'intérieur avec l'enfant et la déposa doucement au sol pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son père et rentrer chez elle. Quant à lui, il retourna au travail jusqu'au soir où il se réunit avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son compagnon dans la maison de Randall, planifiant tout pour madame Pimms se perdre inopinément dans les sous-sols de l'asile d'ici quelques mois. L'unique ampoule éclairant la pièce renvoyait sur les murs leurs silhouettes curieusement allongées et entremêlées, formant une curieuse chimère qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de l'abeille.


End file.
